Voluntad sobre hielo
by Prodigy-20
Summary: Todo el mundo hablaba sobre el accidente en el hielo. No importa cuantas veces intento olvidarlo, allí estaban todos para recordárselo. Elsa es una joven estudiante distinguida entre los pasillos escolares, fría y seria, pero algo nuevo sucederá cuando entable una amistad con cierta pelirroja. Será posible que la compañía de cierta pelirroja sea suficiente para que la rubia se abra
1. Chapter 1

_**Resumen:**_Todo el mundo hablaba sobre el accidente en el hielo. No importa cuantas veces intento olvidarlo, allí estaban todos para recordárselo. Elsa es una joven estudiante distinguida entre los pasillos escolares, fría y seria, pero algo nuevo sucederá cuando entable una amistad con cierta pelirroja ¿Será posible que la compañía de cierta pelirroja sea suficiente para que la rubia se abra?

Disclaimer: Frozen es propiedad de Disney. Con la participación especial de algunos personas más de Disney.

* * *

Voluntad sobre Hielo

1

_"Cierra los ojos. No pienses en ellos. Recuerda, solo eres tú y tu coreografía. Cuando estás allí, en el hielo, no existe nadie más. No importa el público; no importan los jueces; ni siquiera importa el animador. Solo importas tú, tu corazón y tu alma sobre el hielo." _Y cuando los reflectores se encienden, allí en el centro de la pista de hielo recién lustrada, brillando hermosamente se encontraba ella. Una rubia platinada en una posición elegante y refinada. Sus piernas largas y perfectas estaban cruzadas, un pie se apoyaba perfectamente con la punta de la cuchilla en el suelo. Sus brazos estirados hacia arriba, cruzados refinadamente. Su expresión, sin embargo, era seria y fría. Usaba un perfecto vestido color celeste, llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo con un pequeño corte de al menos tres centímetros a un costado. Las mangas que tenía eran de un color celeste más transparente, brillaban con hermosos copos de nieve y el maquillaje contrastaba perfectamente. Tal vez era la hermosura que desprendía allí parada bajo el reflector o tal vez la perfecta y delineada trenza que se apoyaba en un hombro derecho con algunos brillos con forma de copos de nieve, pero el silencio en el estadio era por la respiración cortada. Todo estaba oscuro.

"_Puedes hacerlo. Recuerda: tú, tu pasión y tu alma. Nada más."_ Una vez más se repitió en su cabeza la rubia.

Una suave y pacifica canción comenzó a sonar en el estadio. Lentamente la chica movió sus piernas deslizando las cuchillas por el hielo. Girando y girando, dando saltos y mostrando una refinada elegancia. Todo iba perfectamente. La mirada de los jueces se maravillaba ante la naturaleza nata de la joven. Complacidos sonreían.

El público gritaba emocionado. Los ojitos brillaban al observar la rutina.

La rubia observo el otro extremo de la pista. Tenía que terminar su rutina con un final perfecto para conseguir un perfecto cuarenta. Los cuatro jueces no le quitaban la vista de encima, y ella los ignoraba. Sin pensarlo dos veces tomo una rápida decisión. Rápidamente se deslizo por el hielo cruzando las piernas al hacerlo, pronto, comenzó a dar zancadas mientras avanzaba. Cada pequeño paso era un pequeño salto que al cabo de cinco de ellos, al tocar el suelo la pierna derecha de la joven se estiro formando un circulo en el suelo y finalmente siguió deslizándose hacia enfrente. Entonces, la decisión riesgosa fue puesta a prueba. Decidida, se inclino hacia arriba logrando sostenerse en la punta de la cuchilla aún deslizándose. Su mirada confiada no duro mucho. Las personas que observaban anonadados y emocionadas gritaban, pero nadie logro notar lo que vino después. Las cuchillas no pudieron seguir deslizándose más, la rubia lo sintió. Un tropezón la hizo caer al hielo y barrerse hasta el final de la pista (que por si ya no le quedaba tanto espacio). Su cabeza chocó en el muro que sostenía las ventanas que separaban las gradas de la pista.

Escucho a la multitud lejana. La voz del animador, Thomas Williamson, cada vez se hacía más lejana. Ella podía escucharlo desesperado, contando el suceso. Su visión comenzó a fallar, un líquido caliente se deslizaba por su cabeza. Vio a tres hombres con chalecos rojos y blancos acercarse a ella a gran velocidad y luego… todo se volvió negro.

* * *

El timbre sonó dando el aviso de que las clases apenas habían comenzado. Para Anna, eso significaba que tendría que pasar dos horas en la clase de ingles con Míster Steve. El profesor aquel, era un hombre bastante pacifico y tranquilo. Tenía el cabello de color castaño y usaba unas gafas pues su visión no era buena. El hombre era amable, sin embargo, solo era así cuando no se estaban en clases pues durante ellas era todo lo contrario: estricto, serio, firme e incluso algo intimidante.

Anna Summer corrió rápidamente por los pasillos esquivando a todos los alumnos que se encontraban en su camino. Necesitaba llegar en dos minutos o de lo contrario la dejarían fuera de clases. Otra vez.

Corrió y corrió y al final logro llegar apenas unos segundos antes de que la puerta se cerrada. Para entonces, el maestro le regalo una pequeña sonrisa antes de cerrar la puerta. Anna solo entonces dejo escapar el aliento y se dirigió a cierta rubia que la miraba divertida.

– Te has salvado por un pelo – Comento. Su cabello era largo y sedoso, rubio como el sol, perfectamente dorado y sus ojos como una preciosa esmeralda. Anna asintió.

– Y que lo digas. Pensé que no llegaría nunca – Ella dijo tomando el asiento a su lado. Su mano peino algunos mechones rojizos que se habían desarmado de sus trenzas.

– No me sorprende que hayas llegado tarde de todos modos, siempre es lo mismo contigo – La rubia rió. Anna sonrió. Enfrente de ella, se encontraban dos chicos hablando sobre el mejor estilo de música.

– Ustedes dos, ¿qué tanto pelean ahora? – Anna preguntó. Ambos la miraron. Uno de ellos, el que se encontraba sentado enfrente de la compañera de Anna, sonreía abiertamente con picardía. Su cabello era castaño oscuro y tenía algo de barbilla. Mientras que a su lado, su compañero, era un chico rubio sin la barbilla. Ambos miraron a las chicas, con ojos castaños.

– La mejor música de la vida que tocaron el RockPalooza – Respondió el rubio.

– El RockPalooza – La rubia sonrió soñadora – Fue el mejor verano

– Sin duda lo fue – Asintió el castaño sonriendo – Por cierto, ¿ya escucharon los rumores? Hay una chica que se integra hoy

– ¿Quién te ha dicho esto? – Pregunto Anna sorprendida. Estaban a mediados de año, no era normal que una chica se integrara.

– Mérida. Ella lo ha escuchado de un chico que ha estado haciendo un papeleo en la oficina principal. Creo que les escuchó hablar allí a la directora y a los profesores.

– Una chica que se integra – Bufó la rubia – Seguramente es mentira. Nadie es tan tonto para dejar la escuela en la que está para venirse a otra

– Rapunzel, no seas así. Seguramente ésta chica tiene sus razones – Anna rió.

La oji-verde asintió despreocupada. El maestro no tardo en iniciar su clase. Anna observaba distraídamente al maestro mientras éste hablaba. Lo escuchaba hablar, pero no comprendía el mensaje. Steve tenía una costumbre. Como era un profesor de ingles, en cada clase, él hablaba en ingles y después de unas dos o tres oraciones traducía todo lo que decía. Anna no podía evitar confundirse de vez en cuando.

– Pss, Anna – La pelirroja salió de su distracción y miro a su izquierda. Un chico de cabello blanco platinado sonreía de oreja a oreja. Se notaba mucho más joven que el promedio normal de un chico de dieciocho años. En sus manos había un papelito doblado y estiro la mano acortando los dos metros que los separaban en uno. Anna, tomo el papel y lo abrió.

_Qué tal si vemos todos juntos una película después de clases  
-Olaf_

Anna sonrió y guiñó el ojo en dirección del peli-blanco alzando el dedo pulgar. Pronto, con suma discreción, entrego el mismo mensaje a sus amigos que se encontraban cerca.

– Miss Summer – La voz potente del maestro hizo que la pelirroja se tensara. Ella presiono los dientes observando la mirada seria del maestro. Él estuvo apunto de regañarla cuando alguien golpeó la puerta de la entrada, por lo tanto se acerco a ver quien era él que se atrevía a interrumpir en su clase.

Anna dejo escapar el aliento.

– Wow. Dos en un día. Estás de suerte – El rubio rió.

– Cállate Kristoff – Anna sentencio con un suspiro.

La chica observo al maestro tensarse en la entrada. No lo podía ver bien. Estaba de espaldas a toda la clase tapando a la persona que había interrumpido, sin embargo, a nadie le paso por desapercibido el hecho de que el maestro se secaba la mano contra su pantalón, probablemente sudando, porque se notaba nervioso.

Él se alejó y dejo entrar a una chica. Anna observó a la chica con detenimiento. El tiempo se le congelo enseguida. La joven tenía el cabello rubio trenzado, aquella trenza se encontraba en su hombro izquierdo. Sus ojos eran inexpresivos, un azul hermoso. Cobalto. Usaba un suéter que tenía ambos hombros caídos, sujetos por un tirante blanco. Usaba unos jeans horriblemente ajustados. Ella tragó saliva observando a la chica. La recién llegada cargaba unos libros en sus brazos y un bolso en su hombro izquierdo.

– Young people – Steve habló a su clase – This is Elsa Winter, his new partner. I hope that all are respectful to her and make them feel welcome. Please, Elsa, took a seat somewhere – La chica le miró tranquila, asintió lentamente y el maestro rápidamente tradujo lo que acababa de decir antes de la chica se moviera – Jóvenes. Ésta es Elsa Winter, su nueva compañera de clases. Espero que todos sean respetuosos con ella y la hagan sentir bienvenida. Por favor, Elsa, toma asiento en algún lugar.

La chica observo el salón por completo. Contaba con cuatro filas de asientos de apares. Todos los asientos parecían ocupados con excepción de unos pocos que se encontraban atrás. Giro su cabeza y encontró, en la segunda fila de asientos dobles, un asiento vacío frente a un peli-blanco que sonreía con emoción.

Dejó sus cosas en el asiento y observó en frente a su profesor que siguió su calase tranquilamente. En todo lo que resto de la hora de clases podía sentir a alguien mirándola. Su corazón latió con fuerza. Seguramente ya la habían reconocido.

Durante todo el camino desde la recepción en la sala principal hasta el salón se había encontrado con la mirada de pocos alumnos que no estaban en sus salones. Muchos la miraban despreocupados pues no parecían importarles quien era la chica, sin embargo ella aseguraba haber visto los ojos de más de uno brillar de emoción al reconocerla.

– No puedo creerlo. No puedo creerlo. No puedo creerlo – Rapunzel repitió observando a la chica que no se encontraba tan lejos. Justo en la corrida de filas de al lado y enfrente de su amigo, Olaf, se había sentado la chica.

Era imposible no reconocerla. Era ella. La última vez que había visto a la rubia había sido por la televisión. Recordaba que ese día, durante una gran competencia que pasaron por el televisor, ella y Anna habían estado peleando con palomitas durante los comerciales. Escucha aún a su hermanastra gritarle que dejara de desperdiciar la comida y así también dejara de ensuciar. Entre risas y risas. Cuando el televisor volvió a transmitir la competencia recordaba como la pelirroja le decía que estaba aburrida, pero claro, ella no le prestaba suficiente atención pues estaba completamente emocionada viento los movimientos en el hielo de aquella rubia que ahora mismo se encontraba allí en el salón: Elsa Winter. O mejor dicho: La Reina de las Nieves o Reina del Hielo.

– ¿Qué sucede? – El castaño observo a la rubia aturdido.

– Es ella. Elsa – La chica dijo.

– Eso dijeron. Así se llama – Kristoff dijo confundido.

– No. No lo entienden. Anna, ¿tú sí sabes quién es, verdad? – La rubia preguntó esperanzada.

Para su sorpresa la chica pelirroja se encontraba completamente atónita observando a la rubia sentada. No dejaba de observar como sus manos se deslizaban lentamente por el cuaderno garabateando algunas palabras que el profesor decía. Su respiración se cortaba al verla allí. Desprendía un aire superior, elegante y refinado. Anna no podía evitarlo. _"Demonios, ¿quién es esta chica?"_ Ella mentalmente se regañaba por no poder quitarle la mirada, pero era imposible hacerlo pues nada en su cuerpo le respondía.

– ¡Anna! – Rapunzel le codeó con fuerza. Por fin rompió el contacto con la rubia que se encontraba enfrente de ella justo en la fila de al lado. Observó a su amiga de la infancia que la miraba sorprendida.

– ¿Qué haces? Parece que babeas – Se rió el castaño.

– Eugene, ella no babea – Dijo Rapuzel tranquilamente – Solo está admirando a la gran estrella que hay aquí

– ¿Estrella? – La chica pregunto. Rapunzel asintió. Anna miró a la chica y se encontró con una mirada glacial observándola. No pudo evitar sentirse emocionada. Su corazón latió aceleradamente y su respiración se corto por un segundo antes de que la rubia cortara el contacto y volviera a prestar atención al profesor. Anna observo a su compañera.

– Ella es Elsa Winter. Anna, estabas en mi casa cuando la vimos en la televisión – Rapunzel dijo con emoción – ¿Recuerdas? Hace ya cinco meses

– Cómo es posible que recuerde eso – Anna cuestiono frunciendo el ceño.

– Porque… – Rapunzel no pudo terminar de hablar pues el timbre del cambio de hora la interrumpió por un segundo. El profesor observo a sus alumnos y les dejo una tarea sencilla: escribir un resumen de lo que acababa de explicarles. Por supuesto, Anna hubiera querido decir que era sencilla pero habían dos problemas, ella no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo, pues era en ingles y también no había prestado atención a lo que explicaba el hombre.

– ¡Hola! Soy Olaf y me gustan los abrazos – Anna volteó hacia el asiento que era separado por un pasillo de dos metros. El chico peli-blanco se encontraba enfrente del pupitre de la rubia extendiendo los brazos hacia los lados sonriendo emocionado.

Anna rió nerviosa por la actitud infantil del chico. Rapunzel rápidamente se puso en pie y se acerco a ambos empujando a Olaf un poco.

– Hey, lo siento si mi amigo le está molestando, majestad – Rió nerviosa.

– ¿Dijo majestad? – Pregunto Kristoff confundido.

– Yo oí majestad – Anna asintió aturdida.

– Yo también – Coincidió Eugene.

Los tres se miraron y se acercaron a la chica que nerviosa reía. Por su parte, la rubia observaba a la chica confundida.

– Uh, soy Rapunzel y debo decirle que soy realmente una gran admiradora suya. Aún no puedo creer que usted esté aquí, estudiando con nosotros – La rubia sonrió.

La nueva chica observo a la rubia confundida, poco después observó como los demás se acercaron a ella. Se sintió incomoda por la presencia de tanta gente, pero aún así no pudo evitar reparar en cierta pelirroja que no le quitaba la vista de encima.

Ya la había encontrado observándola hace tan solo unos minutos atrás. La pelirroja sonreía algo nerviosa.

– Rapunzel, no molestes a los recién llegados – Eugene rió – ¿Y qué es eso de "majestad"?

La oji-verde le dio un golpe al chico en la cabeza, quien se quejó aparentemente por el golpe.

– Porque ella es la Reina del Hielo. Es una patinadora artística – Rapunzel dijo.

Elsa observó a los cinco chicos. Confirmo que uno de ellos estaba al tanto de quien era ella, por supuesto que era de esperarse, sobre todo por la forma en que le había hablado. Sacudió la cabeza tranquilamente, busco las palabras correctas en su cabeza y con tono monótono habló.

– Por favor, si pudieran dejarme sola se los agradecería –

El corazón de Anna latió nuevamente rápido. La monótona voz de la chica era, a pesar de sin emoción, suave como la tela. Rasgo dentro de ella provocando un cosquilleo. También, logro distinguir un acento extranjero, pero no pudo reconocerlo.

– Uhm. Sí. No hay problema – Rapunzel asintió con decepción.

– Lamento lo de mis amigos. A veces pueden ser… especiales – Anna rió mientras los demás se iban dejando sola a las chicas. Elsa observo a la rubia con el corazón volcado en la mano.

– Bien – Habló fríamente.

Con el pasar de las horas nada había cambiado, o tal vez todo lo había hecho. Para Anna el día se había pasado con ella atrapada en sus pensamientos observando a una rubia perfecta en sus pensamientos. Al cerrar los ojos no podía dejar de ver esa mirada de cobalto que le había dado la chica cuando ella había sido atrapada observándola. Su tono de voz, aún impregnado en su cabeza repitiéndose una y otra vez. Suave y sedoso. Frío y vacío. Con un acento. ¿Qué acento era? ¿Ruso? ¿Irlandés? Tal vez… ¿Noruego?

Recordó que su mejor amiga le había hablado de la chica como si fuese una celebridad. Una diosa encarnada. Recordaba también la mirada que Rapunzel le había dado a Elsa. Llena de admiración. Eso a Anna no le había gustado. ¿Por qué?

¿Cómo le había llamado? ¿Reina del Hielo? Recordaba haber escuchado ese nombre vagamente hace tiempo atrás, pero no recordaba en donde. También vagamente se le hacía familiar la chica. ¿Quién era ella?

Caminando por los pasillos con los libros en la mano y en dirección a la cafetería logro descubrir que tal parece ella no era la única pensando en la rubia nueva. Al parecer ella era la nueva sensación. Todos hablaban de ella como si se tratase, nuevamente, de una diosa encarnada.

Admiración por parte de las chicas. Picardía por parte de los chicos. Las expresiones de cada uno eran sorprendentes. Y nuevamente a Anna le molesto.

Entro en la cafetería buscando a sus amigos.

– Hey – Tomó asiento en donde en un banco se encontraba una bandeja con comida. Observo a sus amigos sonriendo y alzó el dinero. La mano de una chica pelirroja, llena de rulos con un cabello realmente enmarañado, tomo el dinero con una sonrisa – Gracias

– Por nada – La pelirroja sonrió.

– Oh. Allí está ella – Anna miró a Rapunzel que observaba una mesa lejana. Allí, sola en esa mesa lejana se encontraba Elsa leyendo un libro. Extrañamente traía puestas unas gafas mientras sus pupilas se movían siguiendo las palabras escritas en las hojas. En la mesa había una bandeja con comida a medio comer. Fue sorprendente que la chica se concentrara con tanto ruido.

– Pareces acosadora – Se rió la pelirroja.

– Es verdad – Anna asintió coincidiendo con su amiga, Mérida. Sin embargo, ella misma no podía dejar de mirar a la rubia que se encontraba sola ahora que había logrado divisarla.

– Esa chica es interesante, ¿no creen? – Kristoff cepillo su mentón con una mirada intrigada – Muchos han intentado hablar con ella. Hoy cuando me dirigía al baño he visto como tres chicas se le acercaron intentando preguntarle algo, pero ella les fue indiferente. También hubo dos chicos que intentaron coquetearles y ella tuvo la misma reacción

– Es la Reina del Hielo – Rió Mérida.

– ¿Qué es eso de Reina del Hielo? – Olaf cuestiono.

– Olaf – Rapunzel golpeó su rostro.

Mérida rió y Anna observo a sus amigas confundida – Ella es una patinadora artística. Le dicen la reina del hielo debido a que se desempeña increíblemente sobre él, es como si la pista fuera suya. También se le conoce como Reina de las Nieves debido a que nació en un lugar con nieve y en invierno

– Interesante – Anna sonrió ligeramente.

– ¿Por qué una patinadora famosa estaría aquí estudiando? – Eugene mordió un trozo de pollo – Además, ¿por qué nos trato así?

– Parece ser una chica fría – Anna dijo. Capto la mirada de la chica, una pequeña y ligera, apenas perceptible, sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios mientras leía. La sonrisa de Anna se anchó aún más sin molestarse en ocultarlo. Al parecer ya había encontrado algo que le agradaba más que pensar en ella todo el día.

Tres chicas se acercaron a la rubia que se encontraba sola. Anna las reconoció como Aurora, Blanca y Jazmín. Las chicas intentaron hablar con la rubia que solo optó por ignorarlas.

– No me parece que le agrade la compañía – Comentó Olaf observando a la chica.

– Quizás porque la asustaste hoy – Rapunzel dijo.

– ¿Qué? ¿Enserio? – El chico parecía afectado por el tono frío y pesado de su amiga. Ella asintió lentamente observando al chico que se encontraba ahora mortificado. Anna sacudió la cabeza antes de darle un ligero golpe a su rubia amiga.

– No le hagas sentir mal. No es su culpa –

– ¿Enserio, Anna? ¿Enserio piensas eso? – El joven pidió con una mirada de suplica. La chica hizo una mueca nerviosa y asintió. A veces su compañero se comportaba como si tuviera cinco años.

Al terminar el almuerzo cada uno volvió a su salón. En el horario de Anna ponían historia, tres horas con el Señor Carpenter. La chica no pudo evitar sentirse como si el mundo se le viniera abajo. Odiaba cuando esa hora del día llegaba y no solo porque odiaba la historia, sino porque estaba sola. Olaf, Kristoff y Mérida se encontraban en Matemáticas y Rapunzel y Eugene se encontraban en Química. Ahora mismo, Anna sentía lo que Mérida debía de sentir todas las mañanas en que ellos se encontraban en Ingles con Míster Steve y ella se encontraba sola en Biología con la Señorita Lilly.

Obtuvo su asiento a la ventana para así poder tener con que entretenerse mientras el profesor hablaba. No es como si a Anna le importara de todos modos pues no soportaba tanto sobre la historia. ¿Realmente era importante lo que hicieron mieles de ancianos antes de que ella naciera? Apenas si le importaba lo que hacía ella hace años.

Su mirada cansada se paseo por todo el salón buscando algo con que entretenerse. La tediosa voz del maestro mantenía cansado a todos menos a cierta rubia. De pronto, el cansancio de la pelirroja se desvaneció y observó a la rubia sorprendida. No había notado su presencia.

La chica se encontraba sentada unas tres bancas adelante suyo. Observaba al profesor tranquilamente, parecía muy atenta a lo que el maestro hablaba, en comparación con los demás…

La mano de Anna se movía lentamente por su cuaderno, trazando líneas perfectas mientras ella no dejaba de observar entre la vista de escorzo que le ofrecía la rubia al observar a su profesor y su cuaderno.

"_Eres una maldita acosadora, Anna." _Pensó la pelirroja sin dejar de dibujar.

* * *

Desde pequeña a la chica le había interesado el arte. Se podía decir que era un talento natural que había heredado de su padre, quien había sido un pintor y retratista excelente en su época de adolescencia, pero finalmente el hombre había decidido estudiar arquitectura. No era lo mismo a lo que la chica hacía, pero se le parecía. Anna amaba el arte con el corazón. Con cada dibujo que hacía siempre ponía todo su corazón en él. No podía evitarlo porque esto era su vida. Esto era lo que ella quería.

– ¿Alguna pregunta? – El maestro pregunto observando a su clase. Nadie dijo nada y el hombre frunció el ceño – Venga alumnos. Tienen que hacer preguntas. Están a solo ocho meses de graduarse. Tienen que ser alguien en la vida. ¿Qué quieren? ¿Pasar toda su vida con esas caras largas?

Nadie respondió.

– Si siguen actuando así no van a llegar a ser nadie en la vida – Duramente expresó el maestro. Todos lo observaron tranquilamente, poco interesados. Anna sabía que lo que quería hacer era relacionado con su arte. Quería salir y dibujar los retratos más hermosos – Por ejemplo su compañera aquí. A diferencia de ustedes ya es alguien, ¿no señorita Elsa?

Rápidamente la chica alzo la vista para mirar a Elsa que se notaba algo incomoda. No parecía saber qué hacer. Sus hombros se encogieron y por un momento Anna noto como la máscara fría desaparecía. Una expresión cohibida se dibujaba en el rostro de la rubia y la chica de cabello rubio fresa no pudo evitar pensar que era lo más tierno que había visto en la chica en toda la mañana.

"_Dios. Anna. Pareces una acosadora. Tienes suerte de que ella no puede verte. Pero Dios. Hay algo en ella que me hace mirarla y no lo puedo evitar. Es hermosa. Joder. Es horriblemente hermosa y sexy. Parece una delicada flor con un intenso aroma a intriga. Quiero conocerla. ¡Basta Anna!"_

– Te ves acelerada – Anna alzó la vista a su amigo Eugene que se encontraba allí. Tardo unos minutos en notar que la clase había terminado y que todos se habían ido salvo ella que se encontraba aún con su cuaderno y su dibujo en sus manos. Lo observó con detalle. Las luces y sombras le daban la perfecta sombra de la chica y sobre todo, ayudaban a detonar el rubio platinado del cabello. Anna lo cerró antes de que el castaño lo viera.

– Estoy distraída hoy – Ella comenzó.

– Sí, por una chica rubia que acaba de ingresar – Se rió. Ella sintió el color subírsele y eso solo causo que el chico estallara en una carcajada – Dios. ¿Qué sucede contigo? No has dejado de mirarla en todo el día, creo que hasta sueñas con ella.

– Yo no sueño con ella. Es decir, es imposible hacerlo porque apenas la he visto. Ni siquiera la conozco y si tuviera tiempo para dormir probable soñaría con ella… espera, ¿qué? No es lo que quise decir, lo que pensé es que si tuviera tiempo de dormir entonces es posible soñar con ella. No, espera, no es lo que quise decir. Yo… –

– Anna, te estás distrayendo. Tú divagas mucho – El castaño rió dirigiéndose con la rubia fresa hacia otro salón – Entiendo. Estabas soñando despierta con ella. No me digas que es amor a primera vista

– Eugene – Anna regaño – Mejor cállate

– Ok – Él sonrió alzando las manos.

Justo cuando estaban por entrar en su siguiente clase, música, Anna logró divisar a la rubia caminando en sentido contrario a ellos. Sus ojos cobaltos se encontraron con el verde azulado de Anna. Su corazón se detuvo ahí mismo. La rubia siguió caminando evadiendo la mirada de Anna, pero ella no pudo evitar seguir mirando a la rubia.

– Te lo dije, es posible que estuvieras enamorada de ella – Se rió Eugene.

– ¡Basta! – Alzó la voz completamente sonrojada. Con una expresión más cautelosa miro por encima del hombro del chico a la joven que seguía caminando.

Eugene entro en el salón riendo. En cuanto a Anna, la chica se quedo allí observando a la rubia alejarse por el pasillo. Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios lentamente conforme pensaba en que sería interesante ser amiga de una chica que realmente le atraía, espera, ¿qué? Ella no estaba enamorada de Elsa. ¿Enamorada? Dios. Debía dejar de escuchar a Eugene, eso es seguro.

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

_**Resumen:**_Todo el mundo hablaba sobre el accidente en el hielo. No importa cuantas veces intento olvidarlo, allí estaban todos para recordárselo. Elsa es una joven estudiante distinguida entre los pasillos escolares, fría y seria, pero algo nuevo sucederá cuando entable una amistad con cierta pelirroja ¿Será posible que la compañía de cierta pelirroja sea suficiente para que la rubia se abra?

Disclaimer: Frozen es propiedad de Disney. Con la participación especial de algunos personas más de Disney.

* * *

Voluntad sobre Hielo

2

Dos semanas habían pasado desde el ingreso de la chica nueva. Para Anna había sido una gran tortura haberse pasado todos esos días observando a la rubia desde lejos, realmente parecía una acosadora. Había memorizado los horarios de la rubia y había notado que ambas compartían al menos cinco clases: Ingles, historia, artes, matemáticas y educación física. En esta última la chica nunca podía evitar sonrojarse la recordar como se veía la rubia con una polera blanca ajustada a su cuerpo y sus shorts. Si Anna debía quemarse en el infierno cada vez que miraba a la rubia lucir tan sexy entonces que el fuego venga pronto a ella.

El fin de semana se había tardado en llegar, pero por supuesto a la pelirroja no le importaba puesto que le daba más tiempo de ver a la rubia en los pasillos del colegio. Apenas dos semanas y ella ni siquiera había hecho amigos. Siempre que Anna la observaba la chica estaba sola con un libro en la mano, sin importar el momento o el lugar. Parecía ser que la rubia alejaba a las personas, sobre todo a aquellos que iban por ella pidiendo un autógrafo. Esto de los admiradores se había calmado, por suerte. Ella aún recordaba como fue que en el tercer día de clases desde que la rubia se había integrado, justo en el momento en que salieron, se habían amontonado un montón de paparazzi en el campus del colegio. De alguna forma se habían enterado de que Elsa estaba allí.

Dios. Anna recordaba la mirada molesta en el rostro de la chica intentando evitar las cámaras, como su mano cubría su rostro para no salir en las fotos y como los periodistas la hostigaban haciendo preguntas. Anna quería tanto ir y ayudarla a salir de ese montón de gente, pero no reunió todo el valor que necesitaba. Todos se habían quedado expectantes ante lo que ocurría y finalmente, con algo de suerte, la rubia logro subirse en un Audi plateado y alejarse antes de que la cosa pudiera empeorar. Y esa misma tarde, la noticia de que Elsa Winter, famosa patinadora artística conocida como la Reina del hielo, se encontraba estudiando en New York como una alumna normal. Esto dio paso a la curiosidad de Anna.

– Quizás en internet salga algo sobre ella – Murmuro la chica. Recostada en su sofá color verde agua mientras lanzaba una pelota hacia arriba – ¿Tú qué piensas Joan?

El cuadro en la pared sobre el sofá se mantuvo en silencio. Anna asintió lentamente.

– ¿De nuevo hablando con el cuadro rojita? –

Anna se incorporo en el sofá y observo a su hermano de pie allí, sonriendo divertido. El chico de cabello rojizo como el de ella, sin embargo con un toque más similar al cobre que a la fresa, ojos completamente verdes y no verde azulado y sobre todo grandes patillas, sostenía en sus manos una botella de un litro de agua. Usaba una polera negra y unos jeans. Anna observó el reloj en la mesa de al lado al sofá y luego a él.

– ¿No habías ido a correr? –

– Iba, pero la nieve cubre la entrada y no creo que sea prudente. Además, las calles están igual de atestadas de nieve –

– Es invierno – Anna declaró lo obvio.

– Sí, bueno, odio esta época – El chico rodó los ojos. Hans, el hermano mayor de Anna, tenía tres años más que la chica – ¿Por cierto, de quién hablabas Anna?

– No sé de que hablas – Anna dijo sonriendo ligeramente. El chico estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando la joven subió corriendo las escaleras con rapidez. No quería seguir en el interrogatorio, que sabía que iba a ser peor.

En su habitación se sentó junto a su computadora y escribió el nombre de la rubia que tanto permanecía en su mente. Rápidamente encontró imágenes de la chica, deslumbrando con hermosos vestidos en una posición perfectamente elegante sobre unos patines blancos. La perfecta y reluciente trenza en su hombro y su expresión glacial, algo suavizada, pero todavía glacial.

– Elsa Winter – Anna pronunció observando las imágenes con la boca seca. No podía dejar de admirar la ropa que usaba. Esos vestidos de danza, ajustados y reflejando cada curva. Sus piernas y su cintura.

Siguió observando las imágenes hasta que encontró algo que llamó su atención. El corazón de Anna se le encogió al ver una imagen con la chica en una camilla siendo sujetada por dos hombres. Al parecer iba inconsciente. En la web logró encontrar algo llamado: el retiro de Winter/ se descongela la Reina del Hielo/ ¿Dónde estás Elsa?

Sin esperar más abrió una de las tantas páginas y encontró un vídeo. Anna se sorprendió de ver a la chica sobre el hielo. Parecía que volaba sobre sus patines, deslizándose suave y delicadamente. Una sonrisa en su rostro. Anna vivía para las sonrisas pequeñas y furtivas que la rubia daba al leer un libro. Debía admitirlo, esas eran las únicas veces que la rubia sonreía, cuando leía, y a Anna le fascinaba verlas. Las había dibujado para no perderlas. Sin embargo, el vídeo que Anna observaba cambió bruscamente cuando durante una rutina, Elsa perdió el control y termino estrellándose contra una pared.

El corazón se le detuvo y desesperada buscaba información. Encontró algo interesante: _El fracaso de la Reina del Hielo._ Abrió el pequeño artículo y lo leyó. Descubrió que tal parece Elsa perdió el control de las cuchillas de sus zapatos en el hielo y resbalo hasta la pared, la chica se golpeó en la cabeza y quedo inconsciente. Según el artículo, estuvo al menos dos semanas en el hospital y después de que salió ella se retiro del patinaje por un tiempo.

– 5 meses atrás – Pensó Anna. Recordó a Rapunzel reprendiéndole por no recordar algo de hace cinco meses atrás. Busco en lo más recóndito de su cabeza lo que debía de recordar y al final lo supo. Ella se encontraba con Rapunzel viendo el espectáculo, la competencia, en la televisión. Anna no prestaba mucha atención a la pantalla, pero sabía que había habido un accidente, cómo no sabe, quién lo tuvo tampoco supo. Ahora entendía. Era Elsa.

Intento buscar algo más de información de la chica. Descubrió que nació en Oslo, Noruega. Tal y como dijo Mérida, en invierno. Lo que explica el acento. Había encontrado un sinfín de información sobre Elsa, ella quería leerlo todo. Todo sin dejar nada fuera. Pero de pronto el pensamiento inicial la carcomió.

"_Acosadora."_

Anna suspiró apagando la pantalla del computador. Giro en la silla con ruedas y luego tomo su cuaderno de dibujo. Ya tenía muchos bocetos de la rubia en diferentes posiciones. Sobre todo con una sonrisa al leer. Era un momento único que quería marcar dentro de ella para no olvidarlo nunca.

Sonrió ligeramente. Tomo una bufanda y salió de su casa para encaminarse a la de su mejor amiga. En el camino la pelirroja pudo observar la nieve en las aceras. Las calles estaban casi congeladas por lo que no había muchos autos transitando. Los chiquillos estaban jugando con la nieve.

– Hay que hacer un muñeco de nieve – Anna dijo sonriendo. Apresuro el paso y golpeó desesperadamente la puerta de la casa de Rapunzel. Tardaron unos minutos en abrir.

– Anna – La rubia sonreía – ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Vamos a hacer un muñeco de nieve – Infantilmente sonrió – Tienes que venir. El parque está lleno de chicos jugando en la nieve y sería estupendo si vienes conmigo. Creo que los chicos han salido. ¿Crees que se olvidaron de nosotras? Yo no estoy segura, pero Kristoff no me ha enviado ningún mensaje. Mérida iba a ver a su abuela. Ya sabes como es en ese tema

– Anna, no divagues – Rapunzel rió. Alzó un dedo mientras sacaba una bufanda que había colgada en un perchero. Soltó un grito avisando que iba a salir y luego se encamino al parque con Anna.

Anna sonreía ansiosa. Apenas llegaron al parque notaron que había una gran multitud de chicos jugando en la nieve. La pelirroja dio un salto emocionada y comenzó a acumular la nieve mientras la rubia reía. Al cabo de tres bolas de nieve, Anna recogió unas piedras del suelo y camino hasta donde se encontraba Rapunzel, pero en camino choco con alguien y cayó al suelo.

– Ouch – Anna se quejó – Lo lamento

En frente de ella, apoyada sobre una mano y las rodillas, se encontraba quien menos esperaba ver. El corazón de Anna se acelero mientras un sonrojo se teñía en su rostro. Elsa estaba allí. La chica, mientras con una mano se apoyaba en la nieve, con la otra se acomodaba un gorro de lana color celeste con franjas blancas y dos pompones que colgaban de unas hebras a los costados. La rubia miro a Anna sorprendida y tragó saliva. Volteó y rápidamente se puso en pie antes de salir corriendo de donde se encontraba.

– Anna, ¿qué haces en el suelo? – Rapunzel ayudó a la chica a ponerse en pie.

– Acabo de chocar con alguien – El tono de Anna salió con un nudo en la garganta. Aún no podía creer que había chocado con Elsa. Con la misma Elsa que atormentaba sus sueños. La misma Elsa que dibujaba todos los días. La misma Elsa que nunca abandonaba sus pensamientos.

– Me parece que ese alguien dejo tirado algo – Rapunzel recogió un bolso cubierto por la nieve. Anna lo tomó y noto que era pesado – ¿Qué hay dentro?

– Pa-tines – Anna dijo confundida. Dentro unos patines, blancos como la nieve, estaban acomodados. No había nada más.

– ¿Patines? – Rapunzel busco con la mirada. Un lago congelado apareció en su visión y sonrió – Es posible que el dueño haya estado en el lago

Anna asintió confundida. ¿Por qué Elsa traía patines en un bolso? ¿Por qué había salido corriendo? Parecía asustada. ¿Acaso se asusto con la presencia de la chica al chocar o simplemente…? No muy a lo lejos, Anna diviso una multitud de camarógrafos y entendió.

– ¿Qué haremos con esto? – Rapunzel pregunto.

– Lo devolveré – Sonrió Anna. Y sin esperar nada más se alejo corriendo de allí. Al fin. Al fin tenía una oportunidad buena para poder hablar con Elsa. Ella podía acercarse a la rubia con la excusa de que debía devolverle los patines. ¡Sí! ¡Dios le había enviado un regalo!

– Espera… ¿Dónde la encuentro? – Se detuvo de golpe en la realidad. Elsa había salido corriendo. No tenía idea de a donde había ido o en donde vivía. Es cierto que Anna había estado pendiente de todos los movimientos de la chica, pero sería demasiado extraño y acosador (a un nivel aterrador) si ella supiera en donde vivía la chica. De todos modos, ese no era el caso. Ella tenía que descubrir en donde podría encontrar a la chica.

Decidió acercarse a una mujer que estaba sentada en una banca leyendo tranquilamente. La mujer de cabello canoso y ojos verdes, con un rostro arrugado y una sonrisa intachable la observó.

– Disculpe, ¿ha visto a una chica correr por aquí? Ella usa una trenza y un gorro de lana de franjas celestes y blancas – Ella se maldijo a si misma por no haber notado más su atuendo. Su descripción había sido completamente estúpida. Todos en el parque parecían usar un gorro de lana. ¿Cómo es posible que la mujer supiera al menos de quien estaba hablando? – Es rubia – Agregó como si de algo ayudara.

La anciana negó con la cabeza. _"Claro, con semejante descripción era obvio que no sabría nada. Concéntrate Anna, vas a tener que buscar a la chica."_ Ella miro el bolso de color morado. Dentro había solo un par patines. Aunque… ¿sería posible que hubiera algo con que ubicar a la chica?

Sacó los patines de dentro y busco en los bolsillos de los costados: nada. Parecía que inútilmente se iba a quedar con los patines hasta el lunes. No era tan malo, en solo tres días más podía hablar con ella y devolverle los patines.

Observo el instrumento de danza en sus manos. Los zapatos eran blancos, perfectamente limpios y sin rastros de suciedad. La hoja estaba bien afilada. De hecho, parecían que no habían sido usado en mucho tiempo, sin embargo aún así se notaba que antes habían sido castigados pues se notaban algo gastados. Tenían algunos raspones. En la cuchilla, justo en la parte trasera, había una pequeña inscripción con una letra cursiva y hermosa que decía _Winter,_ el apellido de Elsa.

Inútilmente Anna siguió su búsqueda en caso de que Dios quisiera darle otra manita. No logro divisar a Elsa. Seguramente ya estaba en su casa. Tal vez estaba preocupada por no encontrar los patines. Quizá ella regrese al parque a buscar los patines o quizás no se arriesgaría a salir con los reporteros siguiéndola.

Aún era extraño. La pelirroja fresa no entendía por qué la prensa estaba tan interesada en la chica. Recordó el accidente que tuvo y su decisión de abandonar el patinaje por un tiempo. No le veía lo malo. ¿Por qué la seguían tanto? ¿Querían saber cuál era la razón? ¿Querían averiguar algo más acaso?

Se hacía tarde y Anna se había pasado todo el tiempo sentada en una banca esperando a que la chica apareciera, cosa que no hizo. Finalmente, ya cansada, se puso en pie colgando el bolso al hombro y comenzó a caminar de regreso a casa.

Apenas llego a la esquina de la cuadra cuando la vio. Allí estaba Elsa parada con la mirada en otro sitió, en especifico una cafetería. Ella vestía exactamente como Anna no vio cuando chocaron, o eso quería creer ella. La rubia usaba unos pantalones ajustados, no eran jeans, pero sí eran ajustados y de un color plomo. Usaba una chaqueta celeste bastante cálida, parecía una sudadera. Las manos estaban en sus bolsillos. Tenía unas botas cafés y por supuesto, el gorro de lana a franjas celestes y blancas con las dos hebras cayendo a los costados y en el final de éstas pompones, también había uno en la copa del gorro. Su trenza de siempre a un costado.

Un humo de vapor salió de la boca de Anna y solo así supo que ella estaba respirando. La rubia seguía parada con de perfil con la mirada puesta en una tienda que, su cabeza estaba girada hacia un lado puesto que no veía a Anna. En cuanto a Anna, la chica no dejaba de mirar a la rubia. Trago saliva y tímidamente se acerco a ella.

– Elsa – Habló despacio. Vio a la rubia sorprenderse un segundo y luego mirar a la chica sorprendida. Las dos se miraron. Los ojos cobalto de Elsa estaban puestos sobre los verdes agua de Anna. La chica sentía que se derretía con la mirada de la rubia. No era glacial como de costumbre en la escuela, sino tranquila y tal vez algo confundida. Los celestes orbes se arrastraron al bolso e instintivamente Anna lo presiono contra su cuerpo.

– Uhm… – Elsa dudó.

– Uh, cierto. Soy Anna – Ella dijo sonriendo poco a poco – Imagino que eso no lo sabías. Digo, yo sé tu nombre porque bueno, eres Elsa Winter, la chica nueva en el colegio y también una grandiosa patinadora. Es increíble que alguien así haya entrado a Arendelle School. No es que no estés capacitada, todos pueden entrar y si no me crees mírame a mí. Entre. Pero creo… – Anna se detuvo al observar la mirada confundida de Elsa – …que estoy divagando. Lo siento

La rubia asintió.

– Uhm. Has dejado esto tirado cuando chocamos, por cierto – Anna extendió el bolso y Elsa lo tomó.

– Gracias. Lo estuve buscando, pero como no lo he encontrado pensé que alguien más se lo había llevado – Elsa pronunció con su acento noruego. Anna jamás pensó que un acento (del cual casi siempre que lo escuchaba fingido por alguien solía ser en burla) pudiera sonar tan encandoramente sexy como entonces.

Observó a la rubia colgarse el bolso al hombro y volver a observar la tienda. Anna siguió con la mirada y sonrió.

– Sound&amp;Café. Es una gran tienda. Es como algo así, disquera. Tienen música decente y venden un delicioso café, también desayuno. He ido allí desde que era pequeña, mi hermano suele llevarme cuando está de buen humor aunque Rapunzel y yo vamos cada domingo. Dios. Lo estoy haciendo de nuevo. Estoy divagando – Anna rió nerviosa mientras rascaba su brazo izquierdo. Trago saliva, lamió sus labios y se sonrojo sin poder creer las palabras que salieron de su boca – ¿Quieres ir? Puedo acompañarte

Vio la mirada helada de Elsa clavarse encima suyo. Se tensó un poco y finalmente Elsa suspiro relajando su rostro.

– Supongo que podemos ir. Necesito compensar el haber chocado y que devolvieras mis patines –

– Ah tranquila, será para la próx… ¿qué dijiste? – Se sorprendió de que la chica no la hubiera rechazado. Es decir, ¡Rechazo a toda la escuela durante toda la semana! ¿Por qué habría de querer ir con Anna a un local de café? ¿Solo por un par de patines? ¡Dios! Ojalá encontrara sus patines tirados más seguidos.

– Que sí – Elsa repitió con un semblante suave. Anna estaba sorprendida y aún así siguió a la chica hacia el café. Ella no podía evitar en reparar en que la mirada de la rubia se paseaba por todos lados, casi medio esperando ser sorprendida por un reportero o paparazzi o lo que fuera.

– Por lo visto eres muy popular aquí, eh – Anna rió nerviosa tomando asiento.

Elsa murmuró algo con una mirada molesta. Cerró los ojos lentamente como un mesero se acerco a tomar su orden. Anna sonrió pidiendo una taza de chocolate con crema y canela, se sorprendió de que Elsa ordenara lo mismo.

El silencio era incomodo entre las dos. Anna no podía dejar de mirar a la chica que observaba por la ventana. No había ni una sola alma en el local y salvo por la mirada nerviosa del joven que las había atendido, la pelirroja fresa podía asegurar que Elsa estaba a salvo.

– No creo que te encuentren en este pequeño y humilde lugar – Anna sonrió con seguridad. Al notar esto, Elsa sonrió también y por primera vez Anna sintió que había ganado algo importante. Al fin las sonrisas pequeñas y furtivas de Elsa significaban algo más que solo grafito en un papel. Su corazón revoloteo como si tuviera alas. La sonrisa se la había ganado.

– Tienes razón. Supongo que es paranoia – La chica noruega sonrió – Es solo que esta mañana no planeaba encontrarme con ellos o que me encontraran. Tuve que correr en cuanto se me acercaron

– Debe ser difícil estar huyendo – Por alguna razón a la pelirroja le gustaba lo que estaba sucediendo. Si antes había un silencio incomodo ahora no importaba, al fin había entablado una conversación con la dueña de sus sueños y pensamientos.

– Es más sencillo cuando no te encuentran en tu casa – Elsa dijo divertida.

El joven que había tomado las órdenes de las chicas se acerco a ambas con los chocolates en una bandeja. Dejo ambos en la mesa ofreciéndole una sonrisa coqueta a Elsa, quien ni siquiera parecía inmutarse, todo lo contrario a Anna que luchaba contra unos sentimientos extraños que se arremolinaban en su interior.

Una vez que el chico se había alejado, Anna sonrió nuevamente a su nueva acompañante. Bebió un poco del chocolate de su taza. Un singular gemido cargado de placer por el amargo y dulce chocolate se escapo de entre sus labios.

– Amo el chocolate – Anna dijo sin pensar.

Elsa le sonrió a la chica. Por alguna razón, el interés de la rubia en la pelirroja despertó de pronto. Si bien había estado al tanto de que compartían algunas clases juntas, Elsa no había hablado con ella salvo apenas el primer día en que llego a clases. Sin embargo, en más de una ocasión había sorprendido a la chica observándola, sobre todo cuando estaba leyendo.

Observo su rostro placentero mientras tomaba otro sorbo de su taza. Su cabello rojizo fresa estaba atado en dos hebras gemelas, trenzas. Vestía con una chaqueta al más puro estilo hippie, pues era colorida reflejando el símbolo de la paz. Traía puestos unos jeans. Una bufanda color verde suave y guantes. El color de ojos de la chica tenía un interesante tono verde azulado y sus labios eran finos y sonrosados. Por alguna razón, esta chica siempre encontraba un motivo para sonreír, al menos eso había notado ella.

– Entonces, ¿saliste a patinar y te encontraste con los paparazzi? – Anna pregunto sorprendiendo a la rubia. La chica no respondió pues parecía haber sido sacada de un trance.

– Lo siento. Probablemente no quieres hablar de eso – La joven se encogió. No deseaba en lo absoluto incomodar a su compañera enfrente. Solo quería seguir adelante con la conversación que tan cómoda había estado hasta hace unos minutos.

– Tal vez si no me hubiera levantado tarde no me los habría encontrado – Elsa comenzó apoyando su mentón en la mano. Con la otra tomo la taza y bebió un sorbo. Una sonrisa se extendió en su rostro al probar el sabor del chocolate. Tan dulce y suave. Era justo lo que necesitaba para combatir el frío y relajar su cuerpo tenso de tanto correr.

– Pues a mí me pareció temprano. ¿Qué hora era cuando chocamos? ¿Un poco más allá de las once. Las doce? – Anna soltó despreocupada.

– Las tres – Elsa soltó secamente.

Anna detuvo lo que estaba haciendo y observo a la chica sorprendida. Tardo un poco en comprender como demonios había pasado tan rápido su día. Pensó en todo lo que hizo desde que se levanto. Desayuno, vio televisión, se entretuvo pensando en la rubia, investigo a la rubia, choco con la rubia. Dios. Algo le pasaba con esa rubia.

– Oh –

Elsa alzó una ceja y sonrió divertida – De todos modos, gracias por devolverme los patines. No sé que habría hecho si no los volvía a tener

– No parecían viejos, pero tampoco parecía que no tuvieran uso. Más bien era como si los usaras seguido pero cuidándolos como si se tratara de un tesoro – Anna se sonrojo al revelar que había prestado atención completa a los patines.

– Lo hago – La chica asintió con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la mesa.

Anna notó la lejanía de su voz, pero no quiso comentar más a pesar de que moría de ganas de saber todo sobre la rubia. Las dos chicas salieron del local después de que Elsa pagara por ambos chocolates (aunque Anna había protestado en un inicio finalmente accedió). La rubia volvió a ponerse el gorro de lana y observo las calles. Nada de tránsito.

– Entonces… – Anna entrelazo sus dedos de ambas manos y los movió jugando mientras caminaba al lado de la chica – Tú… ¿harás algo ahora?

Notó que la chica parecía observar todo a su alrededor y luego sonrió al divisar el lago. El parque se encontraba vacío y siendo las cinco de la tarde era extraño. Aún así la rubia comenzó a caminar en dirección de aquel lago sin importarle si la otra la seguía o no. Parecía hipnotizada.

– Tú quieres patinar – Anna adivino por la mirada de la rubia, quien parecía sacada de un trance.

– No – Respondió cortante. Se dio la vuelta y apunto a cierta dirección – Ya debo irme a casa. Mis padres suelen preocuparse cuando se hace tarde, sobre todo cuando hay una multitud de cámara siguiéndome

– Debe ser grandiosa la vida de una estrella – La pelirroja sonrió soñadora. Elsa se limito a encogerse sin intención de contarle su experiencia. Una vez que ambas chicas se separaron, Anna camino directo hacia su casa. Había pasado un día realmente extraño, pero una sonrisa estaba plantada en su rostro debido a que había compartido un pequeño momento con Elsa.

No entendía como era posible que esa rubia estuviera en su cabeza siempre. En sus sueños, Anna siempre la veía luciendo una hermosa sonrisa. Las dos sentadas bajo la sombra de un árbol, no muy a lo lejos sus amigos jugaban con un balón, pero eso a ambas no les parecía importar. Anna solía recostar su cabeza en el regazo de la rubia que parecía entretenida jugando una de las trenzas de la joven mientras sonreía.

Parecía que ese sueño era perfecto. Ajeno a la realidad. Perfecto en su mundo de sueños. Anna deseaba que eso fuera una realidad. Sin embargo, también habían algunas preguntas para ella como qué siente por la chica rubia. Las palabras de Eugene se habían quedado en su cabeza, sobre todo porque el joven no había hecho más insinuarle a Anna que la única razón por la que pensaba y miraba a la patinadora era porque se estaba enamorando. Anna no lo creía. ¿Amor a primera vista? Bien, Anna era soñadora, es verdad, pero incluso ella con sus sueños y anhelos sabía que eso solo sucedía en las películas. Pese a que confiaba plenamente en que existían los finales felices. Sus padres eran un vivo ejemplo.

Apenas entro en su casa se encontró con la mirada de su madre, observándola tranquilamente. Su padre se encontraba sentado al lado de la mujer de su vida, en sus manos había un cuaderno que retrataba una construcción intrigante de un edificio que más bien parecía un palacio. Era precioso.

– Anna, pensé que estabas con Rapunzel – Su madre sonrió tranquilamente – pero ella llamó hace unos momento preguntando si estabas aquí

Anna recordó enseguida que había prometido llamar a Rapunzel en cuanto devolviera el bolso. Rápidamente corrió hacia su habitación, marco el número de su amiga y se sentó en su cama. Mientras esperaba a que ella respondiera su mirada paso a su computadora en donde se encontraba la pantalla apagada. Al encenderla pudo encontrar la misma página en donde se había quedado cuando la cerro: una biografía de Elsa.

– Si voy a conocerte, Elsa, es mejor que tú misma me digas quien eres – Anna sonrió cerrando la página.

– _Al fin te acuerdas de llamarme_ – La voz del otro lado respondió.

– Lo siento, Rapunzel, pero he tenido un día interesante – Anna sonrió enormemente.

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

_**Resumen:**_Todo el mundo hablaba sobre el accidente en el hielo. No importa cuantas veces intento olvidarlo, allí estaban todos para recordarselo. Elsa es una joven estudiante distinguida entre los pasillos escolares, fría y seria, pero algo nuevo sucederá cuando entable una amistad con cierta pelirroja ¿Será posible que la compañía de cierta pelirroja sea suficiente para que la rubia se abra?

Disclaimer: Frozen es propiedad de Disney. Con la participación especial de algunos personas más de Disney.

* * *

Voluntad sobre Hielo

3

Se balanceaba de un lado a otro sin preocuparse de nada que la estuviera rodeando. Sus manos estaban a sus costados, ligeras y tranquilas mientras sus piernas rectas dirigían la dirección. Una expresión suave y pacifica estaba adornando su rostro mientras el viento jugaba con algunos de sus cabellos. Su trenza como de costumbre apoyada en el hombro.

Elsa se deslizaba sobre el hielo como si éste le diera la dirección. Ella apenas movía las piernas, no hacia saltos, no tenía una rutina. Solo mantenía las piernas estiradas deslizándose, ni siquiera las movía para avanzar en la velocidad.

– ¡Elsa! – Una voz femenina llamó su atención. Capto la mirada de cierta castaña con rulos que estaba de pie en el hielo cruzada de brazos. Estaba completamente abrigada. Usaba una casaca color perla y unos pantalones anchos. Guantes en ambas manos. Un gorro de lana y unas orejeras.

Una sonora risa se escapo de los labios de la rubia al ver a la castaña. Contrario a lo que ella usaba, Elsa vestía con una sudadera y unos pantalones largos. Usaba un gorro de lana que parecía ser su favorito y unos guantes blancos. No estaba tan abrigada, pues no tenía tanto frío. Ya era costumbre para ella estar a la intemperie, sobre todo en la madrugada.

– Dios. Cómo es que no tienes frío. Yo me haré paleta – Replico la chica. La rubia se encogió de hombros deteniendo el rumbo de su desliz. Observo a la mujer que tenía, sin duda, unos treinta años.

– Apenas son las cinco de la mañana – Elsa sonrió – No deberías quejarte. En Oslo el frío es peor

– No lo dudo – La castaña dijo de mala gana. Ella sacudió la cabeza y dio unos cuantos pasos hasta la rubia – ¿Lista para iniciar el entrenamiento?

Una mueca de desagrado se dibujo en el rostro de la rubia. La castaña suspiro – Sé que no quieres seguir con esto, pero si dejo que hagas lo que quieras nunca volverás a competir y te arrepentirás por el resto de tu vida. No tienes que tener miedo a caerte, sobre todo cuando ya te has estrellado muchas veces

– No tengo miedo a caerme – La rubia dijo cruzándose de brazos – Quiero unas vacaciones. He competido desde que tengo memoria. Soy la Reina del Hielo desde los ocho años. ¿No crees que merezco descansar un poco y alejarme de las competencias?

– ¿Descansar? ¿Tú? – La mujer rió – La única forma en que tú puedes descansar es si te embarco en un crucero. Ambas sabemos que no puedes estar lejos del hielo

– Tal vez sea cierto, pero no significa que voy a patinar por una competencia. Lo hago por gusto – Dijo Elsa tranquila.

– Y las competencias también. Recuerdas, tú lo dijiste. Cuando estás en el hielo no importa nadie más que tú, tu corazón y tu alma puesta en el hielo. No lo dices porque es un mantra para competencia, lo dices porque tu pasión es patinar –

– ¿Qué eres, una psicóloga? – Se burló la rubia deslizándose nuevamente en círculos – Bien. Veamos. Digamos que quiero volver al hielo, me refiero a las competencias. El mundial del patinaje serán cinco meses y solo me faltan cuarenta puntos para poder clasificar. El fiasco de los cinco meses de atrás me ha dejado muy atrás. Katrina ya ha clasificado. Solo queda una competencia que es la que será a final de mes y si no logro sacar diez perfectos entonces no lograre clasificar. Tengo apenas tres semanas para entrenar y recuperar cinco meses perdidos. ¿No crees que es mucha presión? Así no podré clasificar. Tendría que matarme practicando, recortar mis horas de sueño y a eso súmale la escuela. Es difícil

– Lo sé, pero piensa en esto. La competencia de este concurso se dividirá en dos categorías. Para sacar los cuarenta puntos necesitas ganar ambas categorías con veinte puntos cada una, al menos como mínimo o de lo contrario no podrás clasificar. Son cuatro jueces. Yo creo que puedes conseguirlo. Eres la Reina del Hielo. Puedes hacerlo – La mujer la animo.

– Katrina ya está muy adelantada. Clasifico hace cinco meses. Aún si yo logro clasificar solo tendría cuatro meses más entrenar. No voy a poder mantenerme en el mundial y mucho menos ganarle a ella. Yo creo que lo mejor es rendirnos ahora que podemos – La rubia se detuvo de deslizarse. Observo el hielo bajo sus pies – No voy a humillarme así. No de nuevo

– Oye, lo que paso no fue tu culpa. Hiciste todo bien. Es culpa del Zamboni que no arreglo toda la pista. Y sé que puedes vencer a Katrina. Ambas han sido rivales en el hielo desde que tienen quince años. Son tres años de rivalidad y siempre han terminado con grandes enfrentamientos, en los cuales no siempre ganabas. ¿Por qué ahora te importa si pierdes? ¿Qué es diferente? –

– Se trata de el mundial, ¿no? –

– Deja de pensar con lógica y siente lo que hablas – La mujer se frotó los brazos – Cuando decidí entrenarte, hace más de diez años, no lo hice porque eras una chica que calculaba sus saltos o la distancia, no. Lo hice porque vi que había determinación y pasión en tus ojos. Algo que has perdido y hasta que no lo recuerdes no vas a salir de este encierro en que te has metido

– No me interesa competir – La rubia coloco ambas manos en las caderas – Solo deslizarme por el hielo

– Sí es así, entonces por qué estás aquí a las cinco de la mañana. ¿Sigues atada a la rutina de entrenamiento o es que piensas que a esta hora no encontraras ningún paparazzi que pueda fotografiarte? Porque si es lo segundo, te diré a eso de las ocho o nueve tampoco podrían encontrarte. El parque está vacío hasta las once y eso tú también lo sabes – La mayor dijo antes de deslizarse hacia una orilla del lago. En silencio Elsa la observaba alejarse – Por cierto, hay una pista de patinaje en el centro, ¿sabías? Sigues en la rutina

– ¡Y! ¡Gran cosa! ¡Un lago me recuerda a casa! – Elsa dijo. Rodó los ojos cuando la chica mayor se quito los patines y se puso sus cálidas botas para alejarse sin decirle nada más. La rubia volvió a deslizarse en el hielo.

* * *

Las clases habían comenzado y como de costumbre Elsa ya estaba en su pupitre sentada leyendo un libro distraída de lo que la rodeaba. Tenía una grave costumbre de llegar al menos una hora antes de que comenzaran las clases para así encontrarse algo de tranquilidad. Podría ser que había algunos dos o tres alumnos en el salón y aunque conversaban entre sí, eso ni siquiera era un cosquilleo. Ella estaba tan acostumbrada a cerrarse a cualquiera que hablara mientras ella leía que ni siquiera fue capaz de percibir a la pelirroja fresa que acababa de entrar en el salón con sus amigos.

Míster Steve se encontraba como de costumbre explicando algunas cosas sobre el ingles, irónicamente lo hacía en ingles y después traducía. Elsa observaba al maestro tranquilamente. La chica mantenía como lengua nativa el noruego, conocía a la perfección el idioma en que hablaban todos en esta ciudad y además algo entendía de lo que el profesor hablaba. No era problema para ella, siendo que constantemente solía viajar para conseguir ganar sus competencias. Había estado en los países más desarrollados e incluso los menos. Estuvo en china, entonces solo se comunicaba con señas e incluso en una ocasión consiguieron un traductor, un hombre que traducía todo lo que ella decía; había estado en París, allí el idioma le entendía apenas algo, de todos modos era complicado, también había visitado las costas del pacifico… estás habían sido por unas vacaciones y alejarse de las competencias, pero no habían durado más de una semana. La chica de hielo había visitado gran parte del mundo y ahora estaba atrapada en la ciudad de las luces, New York.

Seguramente ahora mismo ella se encontraría en Oslo, Noruega, de no ser por el trabajo de sus padres que la mantenía en su estancia habitual. Ellos la habían apoyado tanto durante cada viaje que no pudo negarse cuando le invitaron a ir con ellos a la ciudad. Quien iba a imaginar que ella extrañaría tanto su hogar, incluso más que cuando estaba de gira compitiendo.

Míster Steve dijo un par de cosas sobre la materia y luego menciono un trabajo en parejas. Elsa alzó la mirada en cuanto escucho su nombre. Él la había emparejado junto con una chica llamada Rapunzel.

– Oh, no puedo creer que haremos un trabajo juntas – Escuchó la voz cargada de emoción de la chica que se encontraba atrás. Elsa suspiró.

Cuando terminó de dar las parejas iniciaron el trabajo. Era sencillo, consistía en hacer un pequeño resumen en el cuaderno de un texto que había en el libro. Era en parejas, pues el texto hablaba de un tema personal por lo tanto se pedía que lo hicieran desde dos puntos de vista.

Rápidamente Elsa hizo su parte el trabajo y luego se lo entrego a Rapunzel. La chica estaba sorprendida por la rapidez de la rubia. En cuanto observo el trabajo pudo ver una letra ordenada, algo pequeña, delicada y con un efecto de belleza.

Después de terminar su parte se lo entrego a la rubia, que ahora se encontraba leyendo un libro e ignorando a la chica. Entregaron su trabajo y luego Rapunzel se fue a sentar a su propio asiento donde noto que tanto Anna como Kristoff tenían problemas para hacer el resumen.

– ¿Qué tal tu tiempo con la super estrella? – Se burló Kristoff.

– Horroroso. Se quedo muy callada y lo terminó mucho antes que yo. Nunca me dijo nada durante el tiempo en que trabajamos – Se quejó la rubia – Dime, Anna. Cómo entablar una amistad con una chica así

– Tal vez dejar de pensar que es una super estrella y pensar en ella como una persona normal – Anna dijo distraída. Secretamente había esperado ser ella quien tuviera que hacer el trabajo con Elsa y no Rapunzel.

– Esto es imposible – Kristoff se quejó.

– Porque siempre hacen todo mal – Rapunzel suspiro cansada. Miro a la rubia que seguía leyendo y luego coloco una mano en el hombro de Anna – Tenemos que hablar con ella. Quiero hablar con ella.

– Pareces obsesionada con ella – Rió Anna.

– No más que tú – Rapunzel soltó – Te ve visto. La miras muy seguido e incluso la dibujas

La pelirroja shisteo. Observo con cuidado a la rubia por si pudo haber escuchado a Rapunzel, pero por lo visto no era así o simplemente las seguía ignorando. Sintió las ganas de ir a conversar con ella, esperaba seguir con lo sucedido el día anterior.

* * *

El bullicio en la cafetería siempre había sido aturdido por la interesante lectura de su libro. Para Elsa no importaba nada de lo que la estaba rodeando pues estaba mucho más interesada en su lectura. Al cabo del almuerzo, Elsa prácticamente corrió a su casillero para sacar los cuadernos e ir a su siguiente clase.

Dobló en una esquina y lo siguiente que sintió fue el suelo bajo su cuerpo. Sus cuadernos se esparcieron por el suelo y la voz de una chica disculpándose se hizo presente. Abrió los ojos tras la caída y enfrente observo a una pelirroja fresa observándola nerviosa. Apretaba sus manos cerca de su boca con casi chillando unas disculpas. A su lado se encontraba una chica pelirroja de cabello más alborotado lleno de risos.

– Lo siento tanto – Se inclino a ayudar a la rubia.

– Anna – La chica dijo sorprendida.

– Supongo que estoy destinada a chocar contigo, digo, no de forma destinada es decir ya hemos chocado dos veces pero no por eso el destino es lo que nos une y no digo de unir de forma romántica sino de forma extraña. ¿No te parece raro cuando te encuentras con la misa persona una y otra y otra vez? –

– Anna – La chica a su lado rió ligeramente. Elsa apenas sonrió mientras tomaba sus cuadernos.

– Lo siento – Se sonrojo la pelirroja fresa. Ayudo a poner en pie a la rubia y luego se rasco el brazo nerviosa – No quería chocar contigo

– No, fue mi culpa. Iba con prisa – Elsa dijo. La chica tranquilamente decidió seguir con su camino tras agradecerle a pelirroja. Apenas entro en su salón dejo los cuadernos, revisando un poco en sus cosas y notó que le hacía falta su celular.

– No… – Murmuró.

* * *

Anna observó el teléfono color azul en sus manos. La marca más cara de todos, Peach. Un diseño de un durazno detrás de el teléfono estaba allí iluminado con una suave luz naranja y rosada. La carcasa era de color azul con un copo de nieve dibujado. Por un momento Anna pensó en que debía ser algo típico de la chica, después de todo, por lo que sabía, era el hielo su vida.

Finalmente, después de tanto observar el teléfono, decidió presionar el único botón que había. Se mordió el labio y lo hizo. La pantalla se encendió en la imagen de Elsa sobre unos patines. Posaba con una mano en la cadera y la otra en su costado derecho. La pierna izquierda estaba flectada y la punta de la cuchilla del patín se sostenía en el hielo. La escena mostraba un lago, debía ser tarde porque el cielo que se mostraba era despejado. El atuendo de la chica era completamente inusual. Vestía con una polera verde de mangas largas y unos jeans, su gorro de lana que ya había visto una vez cuando se encontraron en el parque. Adornaba su rostro una sonrisa amplia y por supuesto, su trenza. Anna no reconocía el lugar así que imagino que no se trataba de Estados Unidos, de hecho podía ver lo que parecían unas montañas nevadas.

Observo la imagen nuevamente y luego toco la pantalla. Se sentía como una intrusa al observar el teléfono de la rubia, pero no le importaba, al menos no tanto como debería. Rápidamente, tras presionar la pantalla, un teclado con números apareció y le pidió el código a la chica. Se mordió la uña. ¿Qué podía ser su código? ¿Cuántos números son? ¿Qué podría encontrar si lograba poner el código correcto?

– Señorita Summer, no le volveré a repetir esto así que guarde ese teléfono o de lo contrario terminara en la oficina de la directora Mcgrafel – El profesor en turno habló. Anna suspiró guardando el teléfono.

– Ese no es tuyo – Mérida dijo a su lado, riendo ligeramente – ¿Es el de Elsa?

– Se lo he tirado cuando he chocado con ella. Creo que es mejor devolvérselo, seguramente estará preocupada – Dijo Anna sonriendo.

– Esa chica está obsesionada con los copos de nieves – Merida tomo el celular y observo la parte de atrás – ¿Sabías que en sus zapatos, en la suela, hay una marca de un copo de nieve? La he visto cuando estaba en mi club de arquería después de clases, en la nieve dejaba esa marca

– Debe ser algo especial para ella, ¿no? – Anna sonrió soñadora de solo pensar en los pasos de la rubia sobre la nieve dejando su propia marca personal.

Anna tomó el celular nuevamente y luego sonrió. Lo mejor era devolverlo y otra vez tenía una buena excusa para hablar con la rubia. Nada mejor que esto. Las cosas le estaban saliendo bien y le encantaba chocar con Elsa. Era la única forma de poder estar con hablar con ella después.

Una vez que termino la clase Anna salió corriendo en busca de la rubia. Encontró a la chica en su casillero sacando una par de cosas, entre ellas unos patines blancos que colgó en su mochila. Se puso la mochila al hombro y luego dio la vuelta para irse.

– Elsa – Anna llamó acercándose rápidamente – Hey, Elsa

La rubia se detuvo y vio a la chica acercarse. Espero a que le diera la importante noticia que la venía carcomiendo.

– Hey, lo siento por haber chocado antes contigo y la verdad es que te he traído tu teléfono – Le extendió el objeto.

– Uhm. Fue algo agradable estar desconectada una mañana – Elsa tomó el objeto – Gracias

Anna observó los patines colgando de la mochila y sonrió algo tímida – ¿Irás al lago? Digo, por los patines

– Sí – Elsa dijo tranquilamente. La pelirroja sonrió.

– Eso está bien, digo yo nunca he patinado alguna vez pero imagino que está bien. Es extraño no haber patinado nunca cuando aquí hay pista de hielo y además en invierno los lagos se congelan, ¿verdad? – Anna pregunto riendo – Pero seguro no lo sabes, digo, tú patinas porque naciste en Noruega, he oído que siempre hace frío allí, ¿es verdad?

– Bueno… – Elsa hizo una mueca – Me gusta patinar desde pequeña. No hace tanto frío en Noruega salvo por los inviernos

Anna sonrió – Odio el invierno, prefiero el verano. ¿No es mejor el sol en lugar de tanto frío?

Elsa se encogió despreocupada al momento de caminar. Anna la siguió.

– ¿Y patinaras en el lago? – Anna curioseo – Porque conozco una pista de hielo grandiosa. Mis padres son amigos del dueño y Rapunzel solía ir allí de pequeña, bueno, aún lo hace, pero no patina tan bien como tú y de hecho creo que jamás podría dar un salto

– Prefiero los lagos – Elsa dijo.

– Oh –

La pelirroja se detuvo observando el caminar de la chica. Las huellas de su suela dejaban unas marcas similares a las franjas demasiado juntas, en la parte del talón había un circulo que dentro tenía un copo de nieve. Al parecer Mérida tenía razón.

– La suela de tu zapato tiene un copo de nieve – Habló sin dejar de mirar la huella – Mérida estaba en lo correcto

– ¿Uhm? – Elsa se detuvo a observar a la pelirroja fresa. Bajo la mirada – Ya, es una marca de Noruega

– Parece una marca personal tuya – Anna dijo – Es decir, como eres la Reina del Hielo, me parece algo normal que tengas un símbolo con que identificarte

– No, lo entiendes mal aunque de cierto modo es verdad. Como dije, es una marca de Noruega, la uso desde que era pequeña. El símbolo de la compañía es un copo de nieve – Elsa explico tranquila – Ya sé que todos creen que por ser patinadora artística o por haber nacido en Noruega todos piensan que la única cosa que me identifica es un copo de nieve

– Pero lo hace – Anna le apunto riendo mientras se acomodaba a su lado al caminar – Tu celular tiene el dibujo de uno

– Es posible que sea verdad – Elsa sonrió. Nuevamente Anna sintió las cosquillas revoloteadas en su interior a causa de la sonrisa de la rubia.

– ¿Te importa si te acompaño? Realmente no tengo nada que hacer –

La ojiazul se detuvo de golpe observando a la pelirroja sorprendida. Ella se encogió con una sonrisa nerviosa y sonrojada por la actitud repentina de la patinadora. Elsa abrió la boca y apenas trago pesadamente acepto.

No era que le importase, pero era extraño. Normalmente siempre que patinaba lo hacía sola, sobre todo cuando se trataba de dejarse llevar sobre el hielo. Jamás antes había ido otra persona con ella que no fuera para supervisar lo que hacía, por lo general su madre en raras ocasiones y su entrenadora.

En el camino no se habló mucho, pero al llegar al lago Elsa hizo una mueca. Un par de chicos estaban allí no muy a lo lejos. Temía que la reconocieran en algún momento, pero parecían tan concentrados en pelearse sobre el hielo que ni siquiera les prestaron atención a las recién llegadas.

– ¿Dijiste que no patinabas? – Pregunto Elsa abrochando los zapatos.

– Sí, me gustaría hacerlo, pero dudo que sea buena idea. El deporte no es lo mío. Una vez, durante un entrenamiento en la clase de deportes, por accidente le di al profesor en la cabeza con una pelota de basquetball – Anna hizo una mueca – Realmente soy un asco. Mérida es mejor que yo, sobre todo en la arquería y Kristoff es bueno en basquetball, Rapunzel realmente no es buena en nada y Eugene es grandioso escalando, aunque no sé si cuenta como un deporte

– Alpinismo – Elsa dijo tras ponerse en pie – ¿Por qué venir si no sabes patinar?

– Uh, bueno, yo pensé que tal vez podríamos llegar a conocernos un poco, ¿no crees? – Anna dijo nerviosa – Digo, ya hemos chocado un par de veces y si vamos a seguir chocando juntas entonces sería agradable al menos conocernos más

Elsa miró a Anna incrédula. No respondió a lo que dijo la chica, deslizo un pie sobre el hielo y luego el otro alejándose.

– Bien hecho, Anna. La has asustado – Se regaño la pelirroja.

Observo a la rubia deslizarse sobre el hielo espléndidamente. Su rostro era iluminado por una sonrisa mientras sus pies conducían por el hielo. Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios cuando observo un salto en giro. Era realmente hermoso ver a la rubia.

– Realmente es hermosa – Anna dijo sin pensar.

– ¡Mami, mami, mami! ¡Mira, es ella! – Anna volteó a ver y se encontró con una de al menos unos siete años que tomada de la mano apuntaba con un dedo a Elsa sobre el hielo. Parecía emocionada.

– Tranquila, Clara. No la puedes molestar – La mujer, que según se notaba, era su madre, le sonrió con amabilidad a la chica que no despegaba la vista de la joven en el hielo.

Poco a poco la multitud se acerca a observar a la patinadora experta sobre el hielo. Anna notaba como a pesar de que todos se acercaban la rubia parecía ajena a ellos. De hecho, Anna aseguraba que ni siquiera sabía que estaba siendo rodeada por muchas personas mientras realizaba una fina y decorada rutina.

De pronto, aparecieron ellos. Las cámaras de vídeo y fotográficas enfocaron a la rubia. Una persona se lanzo al hielo, no parecía experto porque además de no traer zapatos adecuados resbalaba por completo y bueno, no se podía esperar menos sin unos patines. El hombre intento llegar a la rubia que en cuanto lo noto su tono de color desapareció enseguida. La pelirroja supo enseguida que entonces había despertado de su ensueño.

Elsa se dirigió hacia las orillas del lago para salir de la pista. Las personas se le acercaban y la chica parecía incomoda. Rápidamente Anna actuó, tomo la mochila de la chica y los zapatos para entregárselos y así poder huir de allí pronto.

– Elsa – Anna le extendió los zapatos. La rubia mascullo algo entre dientes, claramente molesta.

– ¡Elsa, Elsa! – Un hombre se acerco rápidamente rodeándola por el hombro. La rubia pegó un salto y observo la cámara frente a ella mientras el hombre se negaba a soltarla – Dinos, Elsa. ¿Es cierto que no piensas competir en la siguiente competencia y así clasificar en el mundial? ¿Será que este retiro temporal es solo una excusa para no patinar nunca más? Hemos tenido una entrevista con Katrina y ella nos asegura que si no planeas competir en las regionales es por cobardía. Dinos, ¿qué vas a hacer?

La incomodidad de la rubia era evidente para todos alrededor, pero estaba claro que los reporteros estaban tan sedientos de tener una entrevista con ella que ni siquiera les importaba. Elsa intento huir, pero le era imposible estando rodeada de tanta gente. Busco a Anna con la mirada y ni siquiera la pudo hallar. El corazón le estaba por estallar.

– ¡YA BASTA! – Una voz, completamente conocida, alejo a la multitud de a poco. Una mujer de cabello castaño claro con rulos y ojos de igual color se acerco a Elsa alejando al hombre que tanto le estaba molestando – Se acabo. No habrán entrevistas y no vuelvan a seguirla o pediré una orden de restricción

– Jennifer – Elsa sonrió. La mujer arrastro a la chica rápidamente de allí, alejándola de la multitud.

– No puedo creer que no me hicieras caso – La mujer regaño a la chica mientras se alejaban – Te he dicho que los reporteros vienen aquí seguido para buscaste. Debiste irte directo a tu casa y no haber venido aquí o al menos haberte ido a la pista de hielo. Un lago, por Dios. ¿Quieres que la prensa te coma viva? Sabes que no se detendrán hasta tener una entrevista contigo

– Yo no sabía que estarían aquí. Me había asegurado de enviar un mensaje para hacerles creer que iba a estar en otro lado – Dijo Elsa.

– ¿Sí? Pues alguien te delato – La mujer se detuvo frente al auto. La multitud aún las seguía, solo que a una distancia – Anda sube antes de que nos alcancen

Elsa busco con la mirada a la pelirroja. Ignorando lo que la mujer le había pedido.

– ¡Elsa! –

Allí estaba ella. Corrió la pelirroja hacia Elsa rápidamente, la chica le dio una mirada lastimosa.

– Lamento lo que ha sucedido, Anna. Ya debo irme – La chica se disculpo.

– Descuida. Imagino que es por esto que sueles estar arrancando todo el tiempo – Anna sonrió algo tímida – Bueno, supongo que nos veremos mañana en clases. Me gustaría poder hablar más

– Nos veremos mañana – Elsa asintió antes de entrar. Apenas subió en el Hyundai, éste partió dejando a la pelirroja allí sola.

Durante el camino en el auto Elsa había aprovechado de quitarse los patines y ponerse sus cómodas zapatillas. Observaba por la ventanilla de al lado el paisaje. El silencio era claro. La mujer estaba casi tan molesta como ella de que la prensa la hubiera atacado.

– Debes ser más cuidadosa – La mujer se quejó – Y ahora que lo pienso, también debes responder a esas preguntas

– Ya te he dicho que no participare – Elsa gruñó – ¿Por qué sigues con ese tema?

– _Porque_ hoy te has levantado a las cinco de la mañana para poder deslizarte en el hielo y después de clases decidiste seguir haciéndolo. Normalmente no sueles hacerlo dos veces en un día si te siguen los reporteros. Eres más cautelosa que eso – La mujer explico – ¿Y quién era esa chica?

– Una chica de la escuela – Elsa respondió.

– ¿Una amiga? – Cuestiono la castaña.

Elsa torció los labios pensativa. Si bien había hablado con Anna en algunas ocasiones y ya habían chocado en dos, también habían pasado algo tiempo juntas, no había considerado llamarla amiga hasta que ahora le habían preguntado. Tal vez sea así, Anna dijo que quería conocerla más y quizás sea porque quiere ser su amiga.

– Es posible – Respondió Elsa.

– Bien. Cambiando de tema, quiero que lo pienses bien. Tienes tres semanas aún para entrenar y cuatro meses para las regionales. Quiero una respuesta a más tardar mañana. Si dices que no entonces me iré devuelta a Noruega y esperare hasta que estés lista para el año que viene, si es que lo estás y si no me quedaré a entrenarte como de costumbre – La mujer habló suavemente – ¿Qué dices?

– Que mi respuesta ya la conoces – Elsa respondió.

– Oye, piénsalo, ¿sí? – Detuvo la camioneta enfrente de una casa color crema.

La rubia rodó los ojos al bajar del auto, se adentro en su casa lanzando la mochila al suelo y camino hacia la sala de estar en donde se encontró a una mujer de cabello castaño atado en un moño bonito y elegante. Usaba lentes mientras leía un libro.

– Mamá, he llegado – Elsa anunció.

Idun, la mujer que estaba allí sentada, alzó la mirada a su hija que se encontraba en la sala. Sonrió levemente.

– Has llegado temprano – Dijo con un tono de voz suave y sereno – Pensé que estarías en la pista de hielo, o al menos eso escuche

– Técnicamente era mentira – La rubia se acerco a un tazón en el centro de la mesa entre los sofás y el sillón. Tomo un trozo cuadrado de chocolate y le dio un mordisco – Fui al lago. Sin embargo me descubrieron

– Ya veo – La mujer hablo sin despegar la mirada del libro. Elsa levanto una ceja dando la vuelta.

Su madre era una mujer pacifica, tranquila y sobre todo serena. La voz de la razón en la casa cuando tanto Elsa y su padre estaban eufóricos por las competencias que venían por delante. A la chica le sorprendía que no hubiera heredado la personalidad de su madre, sin embargo con el pasar del tiempo poco a poco se había convertido en una mujer similar a ella debido a que conforme crecía cambiaba. Ella tenía el cabello castaño, siempre atado en un moño tomate elegante, en raras ocasiones usaba unos lentes y todo eso le daba un aspecto sofisticado. En apariencia era igual a Elsa, con excepción del cabello.

Según todos, ya sabían de donde Elsa había heredado la belleza que la caracterizaba.

En cuanto a su padre, Agdar, Elsa no podía decir mucho. Era un hombre tranquilo, con una mentalidad defensora y de liderazgo. Solía estar realmente emocionado cuando la chica estaba por competir. Recordaba como a las diez años ambos estaban saltando por la casa cuando Elsa ganaba o cuando se acercaba una gran competencia. Él tenía el cabello corto y de un color castaño claro, casi de cobre y ojos azules.

Ambos padres eran dueños de una compañía de electrónica.

La chica no logro caminar mujer lejos para salir cuando el televisor encendido capto su atención. En las noticias la mostraban a ella patinando en el lago y la pequeña entrevista que logro evitar, aunque no habían respuesta a las preguntas que le habían planteado.

– La única forma de quitártelos de encima es que les des una respuesta definitiva – La mujer dijo sin levantar la vista.

– ¿Y si no quisiera dar una respuesta? Digo, ya todos saben que estoy retirada por un tiempo. ¿No basta con eso? – Pregunto Elsa tranquila.

– Te diré que, si no eres capaz de confirmar o rechazar las preguntas abiertamente entonces significa que estás indecisa – La mujer levanto la mirada para encontrarse con el azulado de su hija – Será mejor que pienses bien en lo que dirás. Por ahora no nos han encontrado y no dudo de que lo hagan en algún momento – Se puso en pie y se cruzó de brazos sin soltar el libro en sus manos – No quiero tener un montón de reporteros fuera de mi casa así que será mejor que lo resuelvas pronto

– Mamá… – Elsa gimió. La mujer se acerco a su hija y apoyo el libro con un suave golpe en la cabeza de la chica.

– Esto lo has de resolver tú sola. Dales la respuesta pronto y te dejarán tranquila. Si les dices que sí, entonces podrás patinar sin necesidad de que te sigan por todos lados; si le dices que no, probablemente esto se propague un poco más por los medios de comunicación, pero al cabo de unos días estarás libre nuevamente. Piensa en lo que quieres hacer, Elsy – Ella sonrió quitando el libro de la cabeza de su hija – He hecho lasaña para almorzar. Tu padre está en una importante junta para cerrar un trato con las industrias vecinas así que solo comeremos tú y yo. Calentare y enseguida serviré

La chica hizo una mueca mientras se alejaba hacia las escaleras. Busco su habitación y se adentro en ella.

Las paredes pintadas de celestes con cuadros de auroras boreales, montañas e incluso lagos le dieron la bienvenida y le recordaron que ya no se encontraban en Oslo. Un sentimiento de añoranza la invadió. No es que no le gustaba Estados Unidos, de nuevo, pero prefería volver a su casa junto con sus amigos y su abuela.

Observo una foto en el escritorio en donde ella misma lucia un hermoso vestido color celeste con las mangas transparente en donde se dibujaban copos blancos. El vestido no era largo, ajustado en la cintura y suelto hacia abajo para darle la comodidad mientras danzaba en el hielo. Tenía un corte a los lados. El vestido real para una reina era aquel.

Sonrió para sus adentros.

Esa tarde sobre el hielo había estado tan inmersa en sus pensamientos. Recordando su propio mantra y pasión. Ella sabía que sobre el hielo nada importaba, solo ella, su pasión y su alma. Razón por la cual no vio llegar a los reporteros. Es posible que habían estado observando mucho tiempo y de no ser por aquel hombre que se había tropezado cerca de ella en el hielo, probablemente aún estaría allí siendo observada por todos sin haberlo notado.

Debía tomar una decisión.

– _Y ahora, en las últimas noticias Katrina Keith sigue avanzando para las regionales. Ella misma ha confirmado que está trabajando en un gran movimiento que dejará a todos con la boca abierta. También asegura que la competencia no será nada divertida si la Reina del Hielo no compite, pero de todos modos no le importara porque está planeando llevar el oro a casa… _–

Elsa torció los labios observando la sonrisa de Katrina en una entrevista. La chica de cabello negro y ojos grises concedía respuestas a las preguntas que se le hacían. Su rostro estaba perfectamente maquillado, parecía una verdadera princesa, pero claro, ella era el Relámpago Veloz.

Debía reconocer que cada nombre en el espectáculo era divertido y les quedaba perfecto a todos. Relámpago Veloz. No es que alguien la llamará así.

– No vas a llevarte el oro, Katrina. Quieres rivalidad, tendrás rivalidad – Elsa observo la imagen sonreír sínicamente en la pantalla mientras en ella misma una sonrisa confiada se dibujaba en su rostro.

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 4

_**Resumen:**_Todo el mundo hablaba sobre el accidente en el hielo. No importa cuantas veces intento olvidarlo, allí estaban todos para recordárselo. Elsa es una joven estudiante distinguida entre los pasillos escolares, fría y seria, pero algo nuevo sucederá cuando entable una amistad con cierta pelirroja ¿Será posible que la compañía de cierta pelirroja sea suficiente para que la rubia se abra?

Disclaimer: Frozen es propiedad de Disney. Con la participación especial de algunos personas más de Disney.

* * *

Voluntad sobre Hielo

4

"_En algún momento de nuestra vida sabemos que es el que hemos estado esperando. Conocemos nuestras pasiones y habilidades. Nos divertimos observando a los mejores y queremos imitarlos para ser como ellos. Queremos ser ellos. Trabajando duro y esforzándonos podemos llegar a ser mejores que ellos, pero qué pasa cuando tú eres uno de ellos y lo pierdes todo. Desde pequeña recuerdo como iba a ver a las patinadoras sobre el hielo, muchas se caían, muchas se rendían, pero ella no lo hacía. Ella siempre se ponía en pie cada vez que caía."_ Elsa sonrió al deslizarse por el hielo. _"Si Jennifer puede hacerlo yo también. Es gracioso pensar en como esa patinadora, con más experiencia que yo, decidió ayudarme. Ella se ofreció a ser mi entrenadora y desde entonces siempre ha sido la voz de la razón en mi cabeza. Tiene razón en querer que yo siga participando, no me puedo dar por vencida solo por una caída. Debo ponerme en pie."_

Una expresión seria cruzo en su rostro al dar el giro en el aire y caer con fuerza. Presionó la mandíbula tratando de no resbalar y luego suspiró al cumplir la misión. Observo a la mujer mayor que estaba sentada en una banca cruzada de brazos y piernas observándola a ella. Sacudió la cabeza cuando se puso en pie y camino hacia ella.

– Necesitas saltar más ligeramente. Lo haces bien, pero caes demasiado fuerte y eso te hace perder el equilibrio. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que diste un salto? –

– Hace una semana – Elsa respondió deslizándose hacia ella con las manos en las caderas – ¿Por qué tan abrigada? No hace frío

– Para ti no. Estás acostumbrada, pero yo me haré paleta. Enserio, Elsa – La mujer sacudió la cabeza. Observo a sus alrededores. Se encontraban en el parque a las cinco de la mañana – No hay nadie

– Concéntrate – Elsa dijo – La semana pasada hice el mismo salto y salió bien. Ahora debería salir

– Pero te distrajiste. Lo he notado – La mujer dijo – Escucha, intenta dar las zancadas, ¿sí? Quiero ver como las haces

– No la he intentado desde que tuve el accidente – La voz de Elsa bajó su tono – No creo que sea buena idea

– Y yo sí. Cinco zancadas, una barrida por el hielo y luego termina con un giro. Ahora – La mujer dijo con un tono firme.

Elsa suspiro dando la vuelta. Se deslizó por el hielo hasta el centro para tomar velocidad y comenzó. Sus zancadas consistían en un salto por cada pie y aterrizar con la punta, de forma que parecía que estuviera bailando ballet. Apenas dió un salto en la quinta de zancada aterrizo y con su pierna izquierda deslizó el zapato por el hielo causando que cambiara de dirección en sentido contrario y luego de avanzar un poco dio un giro.

– Has flaqueado al cambiar de dirección – Jennifer dijo sacudiendo la cabeza – Me parece que tenemos mucho que hacer si queremos que logres clasificar en el mundial. Prepárese majestad, serán tres semanas de arduo trabajo y apenas si tendrá tiempo de descansar

La rubia asintió. Sabía que si la mujer le llamaba "Majestad" durante el entrenamiento es porque no hablaba en broma.

Más tarde en el mismo día, la rubia se encontraba en el salón de ingles frotándose el hombro tras unas feas caídas en su duro entrenamiento. No podía evitar sentirse como un balón de fútbol cada vez que pateaban o uno de basquetball cuando la botaban. Debían de haber más de un moretón. Su tono de piel pálida seguramente estaba adquiriendo un color morado del que no se liberaría fácilmente.

Hace tiempo que no había tenido tantas caídas que juraba que había dejado de ser inmune al dolor.

Cuando constantemente había entrenado en competencias, era imposible no caerse durante los entrenamientos, pero como con tanta constancia con la que estaba realizando el mismo trabajo entonces no el dolor ya se había vuelto algo que no le afectaba, sin embargo, con cinco meses en que ya no trabajaba como antes, solo deslizándose y de vez en cuando dando saltos, pero nunca obteniendo caídas, su cuerpo había olvidado lo que era el dolor tras una fea caída.

– Elsa – Una suave voz tímida hizo que abriera los ojos y elevara la mirada. Frente a ella se encontraba Anna abrazando unos libros. La rubia dejo de frotarse el hombro y le ofreció una mirada de disculpas – ¿Te sientes bien? Pareces adolorida

La chica suspiro un apenas audible "si supieras." Observo a la pelirroja tranquilamente.

– Estoy bien – Dijo – Realmente lamento lo que sucedió ayer

– Está bien. Quería saber qué tal estabas – Anna sonrió – ¿Qué tal estás?

Elsa torció los labios – Como dije, bien

El silencio se sumió en ambas. Anna abrió la boca para decir algo cuando una mano se apoyó en su hombro y la arrastro lejos.

– Hey, Anna, adivina qué. Kristoff y Eugene están corriendo por todo el colegio. El que pierde comprará los almuerzos de todos – Rió el recién llegado, Olaf.

– Eso suena entretenido – Anna dijo distraídamente. Volvió a mirar a Elsa y noto nuevamente que se frotaba el hombro izquierdo con una mano. Una mueca en su rostro era apenas disimulada.

– ¿Te duele? – Preguntó acercándose preocupada.

– ¿Qué? – Elsa dijo sorprendida. Dejó lo que hacía y sacudió la cabeza – Uhm, lo siento. No es nada

– Me parece que nada es algo. Por cierto, es Olaf Arendelle, mi amigo – Anna presento al muchacho que alzó los brazos hacia los lados.

– ¡Hola, soy Olaf y me gustan los abrazos! – Exclamó emocionado.

– Elsa Winter – La chica respondió amablemente. Pensó un poco en la coincidencia del apellido con el nombre de la escuela – De casualidad, ¿eres hijo de la directora?

– Bah, no. La señora McCraft es una persona que da miedo – El chico sacudió la mano – Mis padres son los dueños, pero no la dirigen

– Ya veo – Elsa asintió.

El profesor comenzó su clase y cada quien a su asiento. La rubia comenzó a concentrarse en lo sucedido en el entrenamiento. Sus giros si bien habían sido buenos no habían caído con la precisión que se necesitaba, razón por la cual se dió con el hielo un centenar de veces. No creía que necesitaba tanto entrenamiento, pero ahora que prácticamente había abrazado el hielo, sabía que los cinco meses de solo deslizarse le habían afectado en sus coreografía más de lo que deseaba admitir.

Durante la siguiente clase, en historia, dejó de prestarle atención al profesor mientras en su cuaderno había un esquema de líneas y equis. Se trazaban en una rutina que ya había intentado antes, solo que con ciertos cambios.

El timbre sonó.

– Pueden salir – Anuncio el hombre antes de tomar sus propias cosas para ordenar.

Elsa salió rápidamente. Mientras se dirigía hacia la cafetería para seguir con su rutina de siempre escucho por los altavoces que la misma directora la había llamado. Pensó un poco en que pudo haber hecho ahora y luego se dirigió hacia la oficina de McCraft.

– Señorita Winter, entenderá usted que esto no puede seguir así. Es la quinta vez ya en tres semanas – La mujer de cuarenta años con uniforme gris y manos en la espalda observaba a la alumna severamente – Tiene que hacer algo con esos reporteros. No hacen más que entrar en propiedad privada y además destrozar nuestro campus. El jardinero ya está cansado de arreglar las hermosas flores que ve todos los días

– Honestamente, no es mi culpa. Ellos solo aparecen – Elsa dijo con sinceridad – Creo que puedo intentar sacarlos, pero uhm como sabrá será imposible

– Lo pondré de otra forma, señorita Winter. O usted hace que esos reporteros se vayan y no vuelvan más a mi escuela o yo la suspendo por una semana – La mujer demandó con un tono firme y serio.

– ¡Qué! – Elsa se puso en pie – Usted no puede hacerlo

– Sí puedo porque, viéndolo desde un punto de vista técnico, es culpa suya que estén aquí y usted quería ser tratada como otro adolescente más en esta escuela así que ya le dije, o los saca o yo la suspendo – La mujer dijo.

Elsa suspiro saliendo de la habitación. Con un gruñido metió todos sus libros a la fuerza dentro de su casillero desordenando su orden perfecto. Se cruzó de brazos apoyándose de espaldas en el casillero de al lado y miro enfrente. Tenía una vista perfecta del campus escolar. Habían mesas redondas para el almuerzo, pues aunque había una cafetería dentro también había un lugar fuera. Algunas bancas habían por allí para descansar y unos árboles. Había piscina y unas canchas. Lo único que no había, una pista de hielo.

– ¿Cómo puedo sacar a los dolores de cabezas? – Elsa pensó en voz alta – Será completamente difícil

– ¿Hablando sola? – A su lado Anna había aparecido de la nada y Elsa no pudo evitar dar un salto nerviosa. La chica se disculpó por casi causarle un infarto y rió. Mantenía las manos en su espalda con una sonrisa tierna e infantil – ¿Qué sucede? ¿Es sobre el dolor que tenías? Porque sí así puedo acompañarte a la enfermería, seguro que tienen analgésicos allí

– No. Tengo un problema gordo – Elsa suspiró – Oye, ¿crees que estarías libre hoy?

– ¿Libre? ¿Cómo, después de clases? ¿Para qué? – Anna pregunto atropelladamente causando que Elsa la mirara sorprendida. La chica rió nerviosa – Es decir, sí eso creo. ¿Por qué?

– Quería compensar el haberte chocado el fin de semana y ayer – Elsa murmuro riendo. Anna sonrió – ¿Qué dices ir a tomar un chocolate? Pagaré yo

– De eso nada. Ya has pagado el fin de semana. Ahora invito yo – Anna sonrió.

– Bien – Elsa asintió. Observó nuevamente el campus y sonrió al ver a los reporteros – Han llegado antes

– ¿Necesitas un escape? Porque puedo pedirle ayuda a Eugene y a Kristff, estarían encantados de ayudar aunque dudo mucho que me hagan un favor sin cobrar. La semana pasada Eugene me cobró un helado de pistache cuando le pedí que me ayudara en ingles y ni hablar de Kristoff –

– No. Ven – Elsa tomó a la pelirroja del brazo causando un cosquilleo entre ambas y una corriente eléctrica. Anna contuvo el aliento ante el tacto frío de la joven y sintió como la delicadeza de la mano la sujetaba y arrastraba hacia los reporteros. En cuanto las vieron, Elsa soltó el agarre causando que Anna se decepcionara.

Todos se ellos acercaron a la rubia a gran velocidad. Elsa fingió una sonrisa.

– He pensado últimamente y después de ver una entrevista de Katrina he decido que haré lo mejor por clasificar en el mundial. Como último mensaje espero poder quedar alejada de la prensa mientras entreno y, por cierto, Katrina, si estás viendo, prepárate porque voy a darte batalla. No te llevarás el oro – Con confianza sonrió la joven. Después de unas cuantas preguntas que Elsa aceptó responder, los reporteros se fueron satisfechos y la joven pudo respirar.

– Wow, eso fue intenso – La pelirroja dijo sorprendida – ¿Quién es Katrina?

– Solo una chica que conocí hace años – Elsa explicó suspirando – No me puedo creer que eso fue todo para que me dejaran tranquila

– Ni yo – Anna parecía confundida – ¿Qué has hecho, por cierto?

– Algo de lo que no puedo arrepentirme. No ahora – Elsa dijo con seriedad.

* * *

Tres después de haber dado una declaración mundial, los periódicos y los programas de televisión se habían enfocado firmemente en la carrera de Elsa. Todos parecían emocionados porque la Reina de Hielo al fin volverá a lo que más ama, el hielo.

Anna no dejaba de sorprenderse sobre como hablan de ella en la televisión e incluso como algunos aún recordaban su accidente.

– Esa chica es realmente famosa, y sexy, famosa y sexy – Escuchó a Hans sacarla de sus pensamientos. Observó a su hermano, sus ojos depredadores estaban puestos en el televisor mientras pasaban una rutina de Elsa. Por alguna razón desconocida la sangre le hirvió por un momento.

– Creí que tenías novia – Anna dijo amargamente.

– Nah, hemos cortado – Hans dijo despreocupado – Seguro que a esa chica le vendría bien mi compañía. Es tu compañera, ¿no? Podría presentarme ante ella como tu genial hermano

– Dirás cerdo – Anna rodó los ojos. El chico la miro sonriendo, despreocupado. Anna estaba al tanto de todas las conquistas de Hans, si bien era el genial hermano mayor también era un mujeriego y terminaba rompiéndole el corazón a las chicas. Lo último que Anna quería era que se acercará a Elsa. Esa chica no tenía porque conocer a Hans Summer.

– Me sorprende que haya aceptado volver al hielo. Con la caída que tuvo bien podría renunciar para siempre – La madre de Anna dijo sorprendida. La chica miro a su madre, una mujer delgada de cabello castaños y ojos verdes que recibía el nombre de Gerda – He oído que estuvo al menos dos semanas en el hospital

– Yo también – Anna dijo tranquila y despreocupada, pese a que por dentro se notaba preocupada por la rubia.

– Sí, pero sabías que durante esas dos semanas estuvo inconsciente. Casi entrando en estado de coma – Gerda dijo tranquila.

El corazón de Anna se encogió de pronto. ¿Coma? Bien, muy bien. Ella estaba enterada del accidente de la rubia, estaba enterada de que estuvo dos semanas en el hospital, pero no estaba enterada de que casi entra en estado de coma. ¡Cómo demonios tiene el valor de entrar al hielo sin temer caerse así de nuevo!

– Tiene valor si va a enfrentar a Katrina – Su padre, Kai, un hombre de cuarentaños de cabello rojo cobrizo y ojos azules apareció de la nada – Esa chica no da piedad

– ¿Por qué todos en esta casa saben sobre el patinaje artístico sobre hielo menos yo? – Anna cuestionó casi ofendida.

– Porque cuando poníamos ese canal tú salías corriendo a escuchar música o no querías verlo. Decías que era aburrido – Explicó su madre riendo con un tazón de palomitas en el regazo – También lo hacías en casa de Rapunzel

– Oh sí – Anna rió. Observó una vez más la imagen de Elsa. De pronto la belleza del acto que se presenciaba se detuvo cuando tras un movimiento fallido la chica cayó en el hielo y se deslizo hasta chocar contra una pared. Una mueca de dolor se dibujo en su rostro – Dios, ¿por qué repiten eso? Seguro que a Elsa le molestará cuando lo vea

– Solo están recordando el final de su última actuación – Kai sonrió.

– No es agradable – Anna murmuró preocupada. Se puso en pie dándole una última mirada al televisor. Las expresiones de todos de pie, asustados y preocupados, sorprendidos y en shock; la voz del animador del lugar desesperada anunciando la caída; la fría expresión de los jueces y los tres hombres que ayudaban a la chica a subirla a la camilla, seguro para llevarla al hospital rápidamente.

Se alejó rápidamente del televisor y fue a su habitación. Los pensamientos de Anna giraban en torno a lo que había sucedido hace tan solo unos minutos. Su mente no dejaba de pensar en Elsa, en la pobre chica que había salido lastimada en una rutina. El corazón se le encogía de solo pensar en como había salido lastimada la rubia. Dentro de ella se sentía terrible, sentía que el corazón se le clavaba horriblemente cuando veía la imagen de la chica.

Por alguna razón, Anna quería correr donde ella ahora mismo, abrazarla y decirle que esas imágenes eran solo para presionarla. No tenía porque tomarlas en cuenta. Anna quería ser su consuelo. Sin embargo, ella ni siquiera estaba segura de si a Elsa le afectaban esas imágenes, estaba segura de que a ella sí lo harían.

Se recostó en su cama pensando en la rubia. Su cabello siempre trenzado en su hombro izquierdo lucía brillante. Tenía algunos copos de nieves encima, debían ser algunas joyas porque estaba claro que ella no tenía ni idea de cómo podían llegar allí. Siempre que la miraba usaba ropa elegante, una polera de mangas largas y unos jeans endemoniadamente ajustados que haría la cabeza de Anna explotar, luego estaba, por supuesto, esas gafas que usaba al leer le daban siempre un aspecto sofisticado y de alguna forma sexy. Tampoco podía olvidar verla usando ese gorro de lana, la rubia parecía encariñada con el y normalmente cuando lo usaba le daba un aspecto inocente.

Dios. Anna se traía algo con ella. Nunca dejaba de pensar en ella. Incluso estaba segura de que si tuviera la oportunidad, y gracias a Dios aún no ocurre (aunque no sabía si era bueno o malo), de verla usando unos simples shorts en persona sus propias piernas temblarían y ella caería. La vio en vídeo, la vio imágenes, Dios. La conoce. Todo lo que quería en ese momento era tomar a la rubia, hacer que sus piernas se engancharan a sus caderas y besarla.

Apenas hablaban, ya habían comenzado a entablar una pequeña amistad, pero Anna podía asegurarlo. De la sola presencia se estaba enamorando de la rubia. ¿Era legal siquiera enamorarse alguien del mismo sexo? No podía dejarlo. Espera, Anna nunca había tenido problemas con eso, ¿por qué ahora le importaba más que de costumbre? En ese momento, todo lo que quería era ir a los brazos de la rubia.

"_Basta Anna. Seguro que ella ni siquiera siente lo mismo que tú. ¿Por qué habría de sentirse igual? Ella es una patinadora artística mundialmente famosa, seguro que ha conseguido salir con miles de chicos, porque estoy segura de que tal vez a ella solo los chicos le gustan."_

Elsa era la chica más hermosa que jamás había conocido, y eso que recién la estaba conociendo, pero no solo tenía una belleza externa, Anna estaba determinada a encontrar la belleza interna de la chica.

El celular vibró. Anna miro la pantalla de su celular y encontró un mensaje de Rapunzel pidiéndole que fueran a tomar un helado. Ella enseguida recordó que Elsa también la había invitado a tomar chocolate, pero... ¿qué día? ¿A qué hora? ¿Por qué fue tan descuidada de no preguntar?

Miro el reloj, estaban por ser las diez de la noche. Un helado a esa hora era algo que no le parecía agradable así que le dijo a Rapunzel que mejor fueran por un chocolate caliente. Su amiga acepto aún así.

Caminando por la acera, Anna podía sentir el frío calarle los huesos y eso que usaba un suéter de lana bajo una sudadera y una bufanda. Llego a la tienda Sound&amp;Café en donde encontró a su amiga dentro. Ella le saludo y le invito a sentarse.

– ¿No es algo tarde para tomar chocolate? – Anna rió.

– Te encanta el chocolate y no. Es muy temprano – Rapunzel rió – Estaba cansada de ver a mi hermanastra leer todo el día. Quiero algo de acción en mi vida y ella no me ayuda. Hay que pelear con nieve. El parque está vacío ahora mismo

– Parece un buen plan – Anna asintió tomando su taza – Pero, creo que olvidas algo

– No. Hoy es viernes – Rapunzel rió – Por cierto, Olaf está de acuerdo conmigo en que luego deberemos ir a su casa

– ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Anna.

– Es viernes de película – La rubia se encogió – Los chicos llevaran algo de miedo

– Interesante – Anna asintió.

Apenas habían terminado el chocolate, Anna pidió otro para llevar y en un vaso de papel se lo entregaron. Las chicas cruzaron la calle y se adentraron el parque. Como si fueran dos chicas pequeñas jugaron en la nieve.

Corrían, saltaban, gritaba, peleaban con la nieve. Se divertían como cuando tenían diez años y solían quedarse hasta tarde en ese parque, sus padres siempre estaban sentados en una banca hablando entre ellos mientras las dos chicas se divertían.

Anna amaba a Rapunzel. Era su mejor amiga, desde que se conocieron en el jardín de infantes eran inseparables y de hecho, tal vez Rapunzel era la única chica que conocía todos los secretos de Anna, no miente, ella _es_ la única. Sin embargo, allí estaba la pelirroja, con el único secreto jamás contado en la historia… se estaba enamorando de una chica con la cual apenas hablaba.

– ¡Vamos, una vez más. No te rindas! – Rapunzel lanzó una bola de nieve en la cara de Anna y luego se detuvo a observar alrededor suyo.

Una voz apártate a la suya y la de Anna resonó en el lugar. Anna logro evadir la bola de nieve y luego se dirigió en busca de la voz potente y firme de una chica.

– Creo que estoy escuchando a una chica que no está presente. ¡Un fantasma! – Rapunzel fingió el miedo en su voz. Las chicas se rieron y se adentraron a buscar la dueña de la voz.

Allí estaba ella. Una mujer de unos treinta años cruzada de brazos en la nieve, mirando a una chica que se deslizaba. Ella, castaña y rulienta, vestía muy abrigada, al igual que Anna mientras que la rubia sobre el hielo apenas si usaba una polera mangas largas y unos jeans.

– Es Elsa – Dijo Rapunzel sorprendida. Ambas chicas se escondieron detrás de un árbol – Vaya, que suerte. Te invito a salir a ti y termino encontrando a la Reina del Hielo _en el hielo_. Debes ser mi amuleto

– Hey – Anna frunció el ceño. Sacudió la cabeza y miro a la chica.

– Vamos, concéntrate te vas a caer – La mujer dijo duramente.

Vio a Elsa alzar la pierna hacia atrás y adelante, dar un salto y giro algo ladeado y luego caer contra su hombro en el hielo. Anna dio un salto preocupada. La chica gimió y luego intento ponerse en pie.

– Por Dios. ¿Qué mierda tienes en la cabeza? ¡Elsa, ponte en pie e inténtalo de nuevo! – La mujer mandoneo.

– Uy, que pesada – Dijo Rapunzel. Anna vio a la rubia volver a intentarlo y volver a fracasar. Se sintió impotente al ver a la chica caer.

La rubia se puso en pie nuevamente, golpeo sus costados al dejar caer los brazos molesta y se acerco lentamente hacia la castaña.

– Tal vez es una señal. Tal vez no estoy lista. Es la décima vez que lo intento. Si no puedo hacer un salto perfecto entonces no tengo ni una sola posibilidad de ganar la competencia o de al menos conseguir cuarenta puntos. Katrina va a barrer conmigo la pista – Dijo la rubia.

– ¿Qué te he dicho? No vas a contradecirme. No has practicado como se debe en cinco meses, no esperes que de la noche a la mañana volverás a ser la misma de antes del accidente. ¡Deja de confiarte y concéntrate en lo que haces! –

La rubia se deslizó por el hielo hasta que se detuvo frente a la castaña. La observo de frente.

– ¿Crees que no lo intento? –

– Quítate los patines – La mujer ordeno mientras se alejaba – Vas a correr tres vueltas al lago

La chica suspiro pesadamente e hizo lo que la castaña le pidió sin rechistar. Anna observó a la chica y luego se acercó sin saber porque. Sus pies la llevaban hacia la castaña solo para tener una mejor vista de la rubia.

Escuchó a Rapunzel llamarla en un susurro y luego la vio acercarse tomándola del brazo. Las dos chicas se miraron y luego, sin poder hacer anda escucharon a la castaña gritarles. Pronto las dos se sentaron en una banca mientras la mujer mayor las observaba fríamente.

– ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Acaso alguien las envió para espiar? –

– No. No. Nosotras estaban dando una vuelta y las vimos. No vamos a espiar a nadie, bueno, si eso se considera espiar. Es decir, espiar es como ver y luego contarle a la competencia lo que haces o contarle a alguien lo que viste, pero no espiábamos porque no vamos a decirle a nadie. Lo prometemos – Anna dijo asustada.

– ¿Qué? – La mayor frunció el ceño.

– Dios – Rapunzel sacudió la cabeza – Lo que ella quiere decir es que nosotras no espiábamos. Solo escuchamos una voz y vinimos a ver. Prometo que no contaremos nada de lo que vimos

La pelirroja sintió la mirada de Elsa sobre ella. Sus ojos verde azulados se encontraron con los de la rubia que se acercaba. Su rostro estaba enrojecido con las mejillas ligeramente teñidas, dándole un color bello a su piel normalmente blanca. Su cabello se pegaba a su frente a causa del sudor y su respiración era agitada.

– ¿Qué haces? – Cuestionó.

– Encontré a estás dos espiando el entrenamiento – La mujer dijo. Anna miro a Elsa tímida, asustada y preocupada de que creyera de qué la chica estuviera acechándola.

Elsa las observo con la mirada fría, pero en cuanto volvió en dirección de la castaña se suavizo.

– Son amigas, yo las invite – Mintió sorprendiendo a ambas.

– ¿Las invitaste? – La castaña la observo con recelo.

– Sí – Elsa dijo confiada – ¿Algún problema? Ellas no dirán nada de lo que ven. No te preocupes

La mujer sacudió la cabeza – No. Quiero las prácticas cerradas

Elsa bufó – Estamos en medio del parque en un lago congelado. No son cerradas y tienen tanto derecho de estar aquí como nosotras

Nuevamente la mujer sacudió la cabeza. Dio la vuelta y se alejo – Bien, se pueden quedar, pero esto te costará dos vuelta antes de irnos. Al hielo Majestad, quiero ver como haces una pirueta invertida

La rubia sacudió la cabeza tranquila y observo a las chicas – Lo siento por eso. Lo admito, es una gran entrenadora, pero puede ser muy estricta cuando se trata de los entrenamientos

– Lamentamos interrumpir tu practica – Anna se disculpo poniéndose en pie – Nos iremos enseguida

– ¿Qué? – Rapunzel la miro sorprendida – Pero… uhg, bien

Elsa sonrió ligeramente causando el cosquilleo dentro de Anna – Está bien, se pueden quedar. Pero es un secreto lo que vean

Con un guiñó de ojo, Anna se sintió flotar en las nubes. La rubia había vuelto al hielo y hacía la pirueta invertida que su entrenadora le había ordenado hacer. Anna salió de su ensueño cuando observó como el torso y la pierna de la joven giraban hacia arriba de espaldas.

– Bien, algo más de control sería bueno – Dijo la mujer – Intenta un Camel

La rubia estiró la pierna hacia atrás y giro sobre el hielo. Anna sonreía. Se veía hermosa.

– Nada mal, Majestad – La mujer sonrió – Vamos por algo más complicado. Algo de techo. Uhm, una pirueta atrapada. Pirueta en l

– ¿Sabes que no hay forma en el mundo en que pueda subir la pierna así, verdad? – Elsa pregunto divertida.

La mujer soltó un bufido y la chica rodó los ojos. Ahí en el hielo, elevó su pierna izquierda hacia arriba de forma que quedaba completamente extendida y el tobillo estaba a centímetros de su cara.

Tanto Anna como Rapunzel se quedaron sorprendidas al ver la flexibilidad de la chica. Cuando bajo la pierna, se sorprendió de ver algo similar. ¿Si quiera tenía huesos dentro?

– Dios. Esa chica es fantástica – Rapunzel dijo emocionada.

– Más que fantástica – Anna dijo observando a la rubia.

En cuanto la chica dió un salto nuevamente volvió a caer. Enseguida y sin pensarlo se acerco más al hielo para saber como se encontraba.

– El… – No terminó de pronunciar su nombre cuando vio a la rubia ponerse en pie, ignorar la caída y volver a patinar.

– Has un sprint y luego salta. Vamos a ver si esto funciona – La castaña dijo.

– ¿Qué es un sprint? – Anna cuestionó confundida.

– Velocidad. Una vuelta – Rapunzel respondió.

Anna miró a su amiga sorprendida y antes de que dijera algo escucho un grito. Rápidamente volteó a ver a la rubia en el suelo, esta vez sin levantarse enseguida. La castaña observó con detenimiento antes de saltar al hielo, se acercó a la rubia con cuidado para examinar que había sucedidó. En cuanto a Anna no dejaba de querer lanzarse también a ver a la rubia.

Vio a la castaña poner en pie a la rubia y ayudarla a volver a la nieve. Al parecer el golpe debió ser grave para que la chica no pudiera volver sola. En cuanto volvieron a la nieve Anna corrió a ella asustada.

– Elsa, por Dios, ¿estás bien? – Anna cuestionó. Vio a la rubia con la mano en su cabeza, caminar torpemente por la nieve usando los zapatos y luego gruñir enojada. Se quitó los zapatos y luego los tiró en la nieve.

– Estoy harta. ¡Estoy harta de caer! ¡Estoy harta de todo! Yo tenía razón. No puedo simplemente dar un salto y caer. Ni siquiera hacer un sprint – La rubia miro a su entrenadora molesta – Se acabó. Yo renuncio

– No puedes renunciar – Jennifer la detuvo del brazo – Solo han sido un par de caídas, Elsa. Vuelve al hielo

– ¡No! – La chica gruñó – No han sido un par de caídas. Han sido millones. Tengo moretones en el cuerpo desde hoy en la mañana y por alguna razón ya casi comienzo a ver doble. Tendré una contusión a la segura. Jen, entiende, cinco meses ha sido bastante tiempo para perder el talento

La mujer intentó decirle algo más a la rubia, pero esta se alejó descalza. Anna observo a Elsa y sus pies se movieron hacia ella rápidamente. En sus manos Anna traía los zapatos de Elsa que había recogido en el camino, la rubia estaba sentada en una banca. La nieve bajo sus pies quemaba como el infierno, estaba demasiado helada y si no fuera porque estaba enojada probablemente en ese momento todo lo que estaría haciendo es dar saltos desesperada por el frío.

– Uhm, imagino que quieres estos para no resfriarte – Le extendió los zapatos.

La rubia la miro tranquila y tomó sus zapatos – Lamento que hayas visto tantas caídas. Debe ser una decepción considerando que estas frente a una gran patinadora

La pelirroja fresa pudo escuchar el tono de voz irónico – No pareces orgullosa de ser una gran patinadora, y pensé que todos se caían alguna vez

– Todos nos caemos alguna vez. Solo hay que ponernos en pie después de hacerlo. Si te dejas vencer antes de intentarlo entonces pierdes – Elsa gruñó.

– ¿Entonces por qué lo haces? – Anna preguntó – Elsa, tienes talento. Honestamente, no me importa si eres una gran patinadora o no. Ni siquiera me gustaba el patinaje hasta que cierta rubia entro en nuestro salón – Se sonrojo – Es decir, bueno, me pareció interesante porque todos hablaban de ti y busque algunas presentaciones y eran buenas. Lo que quiero decir es que no puedes darte por vencida solo por unas cuantas caídas. Escucha, sé lo que se siente cuanto tu trabajo no sale como quieres. Sientes como si todo el mundo está en tu contra, sientes que no eres tan buena como antes, pero no es cierto porque solo necesitas volver a familiarizarte. Elsa, puedes hacerlo. No rindas sin dar la pelea

Elsa miro a la chica. Asintió lentamente. Hubo un silencio antes de que Elsa soltara una sonrosada sonrisa y una melodiosa risa. Anna encontró algo mucho mejor que el chocolate. Si pensaba que las sonrisas de la rubia eran hermosas, era porque no había conocido su risa. Sinceramente no había nada más placentero que escucharla reír.

– Supongo que tienes razón. Volver al hielo significa no rendirse – Anna sonrió al escuchar hablar así a la rubia.

* * *

Cada primer sábado del mes, el grupo de amistades de Anna solía reunirse en casa de alguno de ellos para ver películas. No es como si no lo hicieran durante la semana, pero ese sábado de primer mes es importante debido a que significaba no solo ver películas sino que se hacía en orden alfabético tanto en la película como en la comida. Era una tradición.

Anna había decidido llevar a Elsa esa noche. Pensaba en que tal vez la chica necesitaba algo de distracción después de tantas caídas. Durante el camino, Rapunzel no había dejado de preguntarle a la oji-azul cosas relacionadas con el patinaje, claramente estaba emocionada con tenerla cerca.

En algún momento, Anna sentía los celos dentro de ella queriendo explotar. No le agradaba en nada que su mejor amiga estuviera cerca de la rubia de la que tanto gustaba. Quería ser egoísta, tomar a Elsa y alejarla e ella, pero también sabía que Elsa era casi un ídolo para Rapunzel. La chica estaba obsesionada con la patinadora, no del mismo modo que ella, pero lo estaba.

Al llegar al hogar en donde vivía Olaf, Elsa tuvo una pequeña conversación con los padres del chico, que resultaban ser los directores del colegio. Había sido una formal conversación así que no había mucho de que hablar, solo cosas de la escuela.

– Soy Kristoff – El rubio sonrió.

– Y yo soy Eugene Flynn Rider – El castaño alzó una mano con una sonrisa de galán. Elsa sonrió ligeramente y antes de extenderle la mano, Rapunzel golpeó al castaño en ella y lo empujó lejos regañándole.

– Lo siento por eso. Es su novia, pero son realmente extraños el uno con el otro – La pelirroja rió.

– Anna, es amable de tu parte invitarme, pero no creo que deba estar aquí. Tengo que levantarme temprano mañana – Elsa dijo.

– ¿Por qué? No hay clases – Anna se encogió despreocupada.

– Tal vez, pero yo me levanto a las cinco para patinar – La pelirroja se sorprendió ante tal declaración.

– Wow y yo apenas logro levantarme a las doce – Rió nerviosa.

– Sí, Jen es estricta – Elsa asintió lentamente. Una sonrisa divertida cruzo en sus labios y luego observo a los amigos de Anna plantados en el sofá.

– Prepárense compañeros porque hoy me ha tocado la letra T y he traído Triunfos Robados y tacos –

– ¿Triunfos Robados? ¿Por qué traes eso? – Kristoff gruñó.

– Porque será agradable ver una pelea de gatas – Rió el chico antes de recibir un golpe de Rapunzel.

– Tú solo quieres ver a las chicas en minifaldas – Se quejó su novia.

Elsa levanto una ceja y luego rió – Creo que podría quedarme a ver una película nada más

– Eso es grandioso – Anna sonrió emocionada.

Continuara…


	5. Chapter 5

_**Resumen:**_Todo el mundo hablaba sobre el accidente en el hielo. No importa cuántas veces intento olvidarlo, allí estaban todos para recordárselo. Elsa es una joven estudiante distinguida entre los pasillos escolares, fría y seria, pero algo nuevo sucederá cuando entable una amistad con cierta pelirroja ¿Será posible que la compañía de cierta pelirroja sea suficiente para que la rubia se abra?

Disclaimer: Frozen es propiedad de Disney. Con la participación especial de algunos personas más de Disney.

* * *

Voluntad sobre Hielo

5

La sonrisa en el rostro de Anna no podía borrarse ni aunque lo intentara. El día anterior había resultado interesante cuando por la noche había visto a Elsa sobre el hielo y luego haberla invitado a una película. No es que haya sido una cita porque estaban todos allí, así que no era una cita, pero fue lindo poder estar con ella. Ahora, lo que más le encantaba, era que a pesar de ser las cinco de la mañana ella tenía la oportunidad de poder verla nuevamente y Rapunzel estaba allí.

– Vamos Majestad. Lo haces bien, pero necesitas esforzarte un poco más – Dijo Jennifer, su entrenadora.

Anna sonrió.

– ¿Sabes? Yo podría golpearte por levantarme a las cinco de la mañana – Rapunzel bebió café – Pero debido a que estamos aquí no lo haré

– Solo lo dices porque te la idolatras – Anna rió.

– Tal vez – Respondió ella. Bebió otro sorbo – Dime una cosa, ¿cómo lograste que nos invitara? Ayer ya mintió para que no llamaran a la policía

Anna sonrió ligeramente bebiendo de su propio café. Recordaba que la noche anterior justamente después de la película logró hablar un poco más con Elsa antes de que la chica se fuera. Intercambiaron números de celular y pronto comenzaron a hablar por mensajes en la noche. Y aunque ella sabía que la chica tenía que levantarse temprano no pudo evitar hablar con ella hasta la madrugada, incluso ella la había invitado a su práctica junto con Rapunzel solo para agradecerle el que la invitaran a la película.

"_Si seguimos así nos vamos a devolver favores durante toda la vida." _Pensó ella.

– Solo nos invito – Anna dijo sonriendo. La rubia sonreía mientras danzaba en el hielo –_ "Solo sonríe en el hielo y con un libro. Es bonita, pero su risa lo es más."_

– Anna – Rapunzel la llamó. La pelirroja la observo confundida y la rubia sacudió la cabeza no queriendo decirle – Nada

La chica guardo silencio observando a Elsa.

– Aún no sé por qué no puede ir a la pista de hielo. Ya sabes, en un lugar cerrado donde incluso hay un calentador. Así no nos congelaremos –

– Parece que a ella le gusta el lago – La pelirroja se encogió. Era cierto que preferiría ir a la pista de patinaje, allí al menos hay calentador, pero por alguna razón la rubia prefería el lago. Siempre la encontraba en él – Creo que es por la intemperie

Rapunzel se encogió.

La Reina del Hielo vestía con una camisa sin mangas ajustada color blanca y unos pantalones deportivos. Para ser las cinco de la mañana no es algo que alguien normalmente cuerdo usaría. Sin embargo, la joven parecía estar completamente acalorada.

– Vamos Elsa, lo estás haciendo bien – La mujer sonrió. Se sentó al lado de la chica rubia en la banca y se cruzo de brazos – En comparación con el día de ayer, las cosas están mejorando. Gracias, Anna

– No hice nada realmente. Ella lo ha hecho por sí sola – La pelirroja se sonrojo ligeramente.

– Es terca, lo saco de su padre, y después de ese accidente había estado en un estado negativo. No quería tener nada en relación a las competencias. No quería nada relacionado con el entrenamiento. De no ser por ti, ayer mismo se hubiera retirado – La mujer sonrió.

– Anna es buena para convencer a los demás – Rapunzel sonrió. La mujer miro hacia Elsa nuevamente y luego se frotó los brazos.

– Tiene suerte de no congelarse – Murmuró.

– ¿Por qué no una pista de patinaje real? ¿Por qué el lago? – Preguntó Rapunzel de pronto.

Anna rodó los ojos.

Jen pareció considerar un poco su respuesta, luego se encogió de hombros – Quién sabe

Elsa daba giros en el aire. Sin duda alguna el día anterior no había sido su día, pues ahora perfectamente caía en pie y sin resbalar.

– Eso está mejor – Murmuró la chica rubia mirando a la patinadora – Es grandiosa

– Algo no anda bien – Anna observo a la mayor y luego a Elsa.

La chica en el hielo ejecutaba sus movimientos perfectamente y sin problemas mientras la elegancia era presente en ellos. Anna sonrió, sobre todo cuando cada salto que la rubia realizaba la hacía caer perfectamente bien.

La mujer se puso en pie y camino hacia la rubia con las dos chicas siguiéndola. En cuanto la rubia la vio, se acerco a la orilla del lago congelado sin salir de él.

– ¿Qué sucede? Pensé que lo estaba bien – Elsa dijo.

– Lo haces bien. Son los patines – La mujer apunto a las granes botas blancas – Quítatelos

– ¿Por qué? –

– Majestad no me cuestione. Hazlo – Elsa rodó los ojos e hizo lo que pidió. La castaña los examino por completo y luego gruñó – Están gastados. Las cuchillas podrían salirse y si los usas tú terminaras lastimada

– ¿Sugieres cambiar las cuchillas? – Elsa parecía preocupada.

– Sugiero comprar otros –

Anna miro a la rubia tranquila. Ella no parecía estar feliz.

– ¿Estás loca? – Cuestiono – No me respondas. Déjalo. No podemos comprar patines nuevos. La competencia está a la vuelta de la esquina. Apenas tengo dos semanas para practicar porque ya me gaste una semana. Si compro patines entonces…

– No uses excusas, Elsa, deja de encariñarte con estas cosas. No puedes usarlas, te harás daño –

– Por favor, no voy a comprar otros. Es mi decisión. Seguiré usando estos – La chica volvió a ponérselos para volver al hielo.

Anna sonrió tranquilamente al ver la vehemencia con la cual la joven había querido quedarse con los patines. Solo quería quedarse con esos patines y lo hizo.

– Tendrá un accidente – Jennifer no parecía nada conforme con la decisión de la chica – Esas cuchillas se van a soltar en algún momento

– A mí me parece que eran muy especiales para ella – Anna dijo mirando a la mayor.

– Especial o no debería dejarlos. Si las cuchillas se sueltan entonces ella tendrá un accidente que hará parecer al anterior apenas una caída – Suspiró.

Anna miró a Elsa. La sonrisa en su rostro al patinar era tan única que la chica anhelaba captar ese momento para siempre. Y es por eso que había llevado su cuaderno de dibujo. Estaba completamente embelesada dibujando a la rubia dando una vuelta.

Sin que Anna lo notara, Jen miro el dibujo de la pelirroja y sonrió – Majestad, eso ha estado bueno, (sin contar que me estás desobedeciendo). Quiero tres vueltas alrededor del lago sin patines. Ahora

La rubia suspiro e hizo lo indicado. Comenzó a correr tras cambiarse los patines por sus zapatos normales. Anna rió al igual que Rapunzel al ver como la pobre chica realmente no quería correr.

– Y después vas a dar saltos –

Anna estaba casi segura de haber escuchado a la chica gritar que no, pero no podía asegurarlo del todo porque estaba mucho más concentrada en darle algo de detalle a su obra de arte.

– Eso puede ser algo extraño. Diría que da miedo, pero tienes talento – La mujer sonrió.

– ¿Qué? No, no la estoy acechando. No podría, pero bueno, no es que tampoco esté tan alejada de quién es ella, es decir, es la grandiosa Reina del Hielo, Elsa Winter. Todos la conocen y saben mucho sobre ella. He visto incluso unas fotos enmarcadas y no es que mi dibujo llegue a ese nivel, pero, Dios, mejor ya me callo – Anna suspiro.

Nadie dijo nada después de eso. Jennifer sonrió poniéndose en pie y camino hasta Elsa que tras tres vueltas de tanto correr en la nieve alrededor del lago ya se encontraba dando saltos en el mismo lugar y alzando los brazos de arriba abajo. La mujer le dio unas indicaciones y luego se alejó.

Nuevamente Elsa comenzó a correr, sin embargo, después de cada diez pasos corriendo, daba un salto y así sucesivamente.

– ¿Ustedes se conocen desde hace mucho tiempo? – Rapunzel preguntó de pronto – Parece que, sin contar el hecho de que suele quejarse contigo, te respeta

Ella rió – Tenía siete años cuando la conocí. Ella solía practicar en el hielo, a veces intentaba rutinas que terminaban en el suelo pues las veía en la tele. Decidí entrenarla y al año siguiente debuto en una categoría infantil

Anna frunció el ceño. ¿Con que, siete años? ¿Qué tan amigas eran? ¿Acaso eran demasiado unidas? ¿Podría existir la oportunidad de que hubiera algo más que solo una relación entre maestro y alumno? Por lo que podía ver era cierto lo que Rapunzel decía; si bien Elsa solía quejarse con ella, a veces sacarle la lengua cuando no quería hacer algo y ella la obligaba siempre, _siempre_ notaba que Elsa le trataba con respeto aún cuando era capaz de gritarle. Sin duda había una amistad de años allí.

La mandíbula de Anna se presionó levemente de solo pensar en que Jennifer podría incluso tener algo más que solo una formal relación con su alumna.

…estaba celosa.

Cuando Elsa termino de dar saltos y correr, la chica coloco ambas manos en las caderas mientras jadeaba luchando por aire. Anna siguió a Rapunzel y a Jennifer hasta donde la rubia se encontraba.

– Hay que ir a una pista de hielo, ¿verdad? – Elsa soltó mirando hacia otro lado.

– Sí – Respondió.

– ¿Iremos a la pista? –

– No lo sé –

– Bien – Ella sacudió la cabeza – Entonces que sea para mañana

– Yo iré a ver la pista en la tarde. Tú… bueno no sé que quieres hacer, pero ahora tendremos una hora más de entrenamiento y luego puedes tener la tarde libre –

Anna miro a Elsa. No estaba contenta con la idea de tener que ir a una pista artificial de patinaje sobre hielo, sin duda la rubia prefería un lago y había una buena razón o de lo contrario no estaría levantándose tan temprano para patinar en un lugar público.

Al cabo de esa hora de patinaje, cerca de las seis de la mañana, Rapunzel se excuso para volver a su cama y Elsa le ofreció a Anna ir con ella a su casa. La pelirroja no podía creer que la rubia estuviera invitándola a su casa, o mejor aún, no podía creer que Elsa quiera ir con Anna a su casa. Sintió el corazón descolocado por un momento.

Ambas caminaban una al lado de la otra en silencio. Al estar junto a la rubia, la oji-verde azulado podía sentir el aroma a sudor que corría por ella pese a que se había secado, también podía notarla algo cansada e incluso podía oler un aroma a hielo. Sonrió para sus adentros.

Se detuvieron en una casa color crema. Dos pisos. Nada que fuera llamativo. Sorprendida, se detuvo detallando cada centímetro de la casa. Las hermosas flores llenas de escarchas que habían en la entrada, una pequeña pileta hecha con cemento, un camino de piedra hasta la entrada. Ventanas cuadras con cortinas color verdes claras. Una chimenea.

– ¿Sorprendida? – Elsa rió caminando junto al buzón que ponía _Winter._

– Demasiado – Anna dijo sin habla. Tardó unos segundos en salir de su asombro – Tú eres una famosa patinadora, yo no… bueno, no es lo que esperaba. Por lo general los famosos tienen casas de lujos, autos de último modelo, ¿y cosas así? No es que seas egocéntrica y consumista, de hecho ni siquiera sé bien como eres, pero no pareces ser esa clase de chica. No sé, eres amable y dulce. No espera, no dulce como en un sentido hermoso y romántico, bueno tal vez hermoso porque algo hermosos es lindo, pero no románticamente aunque yo creo que tal vez…

– Estás divagando – La rubia sonrió.

Anna se sonrojo ferozmente. La joven abrió la puerta. La casa se encontraba en penumbras, apenas era iluminada por el despertar del día y las cortinas a pesar de estar corridas tenían unas pequeñas y diminutas aberturas para luz. Lo primero que Anna noto fue que al entrar había un corredor, a su derecha una escalera que daba hacia el segundo piso y a su izquierda había un marco sin puerta que seguramente daba a la sala común. Las paredes por dentro estaban pintadas de color celeste claro, elegante y el piso era de unas baldosas elegantes.

Para la pelirroja todo era bonito. Se había sorprendido de lo que había visto. En las paredes podía encontrar algunos cuadros de montañas y lagos. Incluso fotos en donde la rubia aparecía con una mujer mayor, podría ya tener sesenta años. El cabello era largo, blanco canoso y largo. Tenía una sonrisa en los labios y abrazaba a una Elsa de al menos cinco años que alzaba los brazos con una sonrisa.

Le fascino la imagen, pero también estaba fascinada por la misma vivienda de la rubia. Anna se acerco hacia el marco sin puerta y cruzo. Como predijo, era una sala común. Había un gran televisor de pantalla plana, tal vez tenía cuarenta pulgadas. Un sofá de piel color azulado, junto a él había dos sillones y una mesa de centro en la cual en un tazón habían trozos de chocolates. A su izquierda, detrás del sofá había una mesa con varios cuadros enmarcados e incluso algunas hermosas figuras de cristal. A su derecha había una puerta que daba hacia la cocina. Anna no había entrado, pero desde la entrada podía ver una mesa familiar con un florero, paredes crema.

– Es bonito, quiero decir, no, es hermoso – Ella dijo. Todo el hogar desprendía un aire de sofisticación. En comparación con la suya, Anna sabía que eran completamente diferentes. La casa de Anna por lo general era algo más reconfortante e infantil.

– Gracias – La chica dijo caminando hacia las escaleras – Uhm, iré a ducharme. Puedes quedarte en el living o incluso salir al jardín trasero

La pelirroja asintió fascinada con algunas fotos que estaba mirando. No había sido capaz de saber en que momento la rubia se había ido. Exploró toda la casa maravillándose con lo que había. Estaba emocionada. Al volver al corredor principal, observo las escaleras y la tentación de subir. Un poco más en el fondo, siguiendo el camino recto, encontró otra puerta que seguramente daba al jardín trasero. Quiso ir allí, pero prefirió subir. Seguramente no le molestaría a la rubia.

En el segundo piso había un ampliado corredor con tres puertas. Todas pintadas de barniz. Anna se dirigió hacia una de las puertas que estaba entrecerrada. Golpeó ligeramente, pero nadie respondió. Escucho el sonido del agua correr provenir dese otra puerta y supuso que era Elsa. Entro en la que se encontraba entreabierta y se sorprendió de encontrar una habitación vacía.

A un costado en la esquina había una cama, la cabecera estaba en sentido contrario a la puerta. En la pared habían varios cuadros de lagos congelados, auroras boreales e incluso montañas. Anna podía notar que el interés de Elsa por esos paisajes era algo adictivo. En otra esquina había un escritorio con un computador, había una foto enmarcada de la rubia sobre unos patines y fotos familiares. Todo estaba perfectamente ordenado.

Escucho la puerta abrirse y se dio la vuelta. En la entrada de la habitación estaba Elsa. Anna sintió el corazón salirse de su pecho. Bombardeaba tanto mientras a su vez su rostro se tornaba de rojo ferozmente. El cabello de la rubia estaba completamente suelto, nada de una trenza como de costumbre, mojado y goteando. Ella misma estaba envuelta en una toalla blanca que cubría su cuerpo hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas. La misma toalla enmarcaba sus curvas.

La boca de Anna se secó. Sus ojos devoraron a la rubia de pies a cabeza. Ella estaba sonrojada, y la pelirroja no sabía si era por el calor del entrenamiento o por el simplemente de estar medio desnuda frente a ella. Trago saliva. Observó sus piernas, Dios. _"Esto es ilegal._ _Si no fuera porque podría asegurar que estoy enamorada de ella podría sentirme celosa de esas piernas y ese cuerpo. Seguro que es un imán para los chicos."_ Anna pensó. Las piernas de Elsa, eran delgadas y elegantes. Se veían perfectas. Si no fuera porque Anna tenía un poco de auto control entonces ya habría saltado a tomar a la rubia en sus brazos, hacer que envolviera esas perfectas piernas en sus podrías caderas y llevarla hasta la pared mientras la besaba.

"_Basta, Anna. No es sano." _

La rubia salió de su sorpresa tranquilamente mientras entraba.

– No sabía que estabas aquí – Dijo con un tono monótono. Se acerco a una puerta incrustada en la pared y la abrió, un armario. Busco unos jeans y una polera.

– Yo, lo siento, no sabía que no debía entrar. Digo, estaba conociendo tu casa y sin duda termine aquí no es que estaba esperando encontrarme contigo aquí, casi desnuda y yo… – Anna se detuvo nerviosa. Su rostro aún estaba rojo como el color de su cabello. Elsa la miro, tenía una ceja levantada y una mirada fría y tranquila.

– Perdóname, yo saldré enseguida – Dijo. Y lo hizo. Del otro lado de la puerta, se apoyó de espaldas y dejo escapar el aliento que había estado conteniendo. La rubia tenía una gran influencia en ella. ¿En qué momento se había enamorado de una chica que apenas conocía? ¿Esto es lo que se llama amor a primera vista?

Bajo las escaleras con cuidado de no tropezar. Se sentía nerviosa. Cayó en el sofá pensando en la rubia. La figura de ella vestida con una simple toalla estaba horriblemente fresca en su mente, seguramente la recordaría para siempre. Al solo cerrar sus ojos la veía.

– Anna – Alzó la vista y vio a la rubia ya vestida con una polera roja con las mangas hasta los antebrazos, unos jeans y su gorro. Su cabello ya estaba atado en su trenza y su cabello a medio secar, ya no goteaba. Se sintió algo decepcionada por ver a la rubia ya vestida, pero por otro lado se sintió mejor aunque… si era sincera, prefería así porque de lo contrario no podría evitar sentirse como una pervertida.

Se sentó junto a la joven pelirroja y le sonrió tranquila encendiendo el televisor. Anna todavía no podía creer que se encontraba con ella en su casa.

En un intento de autoconsolación, Anna intento conocer a la rubia preguntándole por sus cosas favoritas. Supo que amaba el chocolate, como ella; su color favorito es el azul, lo que no era una gran sorpresa; el patinaje artístico era su pasión, otra sorpresa menos; había salido antes con chicos, lo que hizo que una punzada de celos se activara en la pelirroja; y supo que sus padres tenían una empresa de electrónica.

Entre otras cosas la pelirroja parecía divertida conociendo a Elsa. En la cocina tenían un pequeño desorden debido a que a petición de la pelirroja prepararon sándwich. Anna notó que la chica era propensa a ordenar, porque cada vez que algo estaba fuera de su lugar ella lo movía rápidamente, la verdad es que Anna se sorprendió cuando menciono lo que había visto y la rubia se sonrojo haciendo todo lo posible por contenerse. De hecho era sorprendente haber desordenado tanto la cocina.

Ambas reían.

– No, escucha, la mejor parte es que cuando Olaf lanzó la bola de bolos está se fue hacia atrás y golpeó en la pequeña tienda. Tres guardias de seguridad lo persiguieron –

Las chicas rieron nuevamente. Anna observo a la rubia atragantarse con su sándwich. Su risa era tan especial y única, la había amado desde el primer momento en que la escucho y había aprendido que no era difícil hacerla reír, simplemente había que dejar que estuviera en confianza.

– Dios. Si algo así sucediera, yo moriría de vergüenza – La rubia dijo.

– Pero no nuestro Olaf, no. Él corrió por todos lados en el salón, incluso hasta el estacionamiento – Anna rió – Te juro que fue lo más cómico

Elsa dejo de reír a penas, bebió algo de agua y en ese momento alguien entro en la cocina. Una mujer castaña, de ojos verdes y vestida con una camisa de color clara y unos jeans apareció.

– Elsa – Parecía sorprendida – Que desastre

– Uhm, lo ordenaré enseguida, mamá – La joven se sonrojo. La pelirroja sonrió grabándose en la mente el rostro de la chica sonrojado – Lo prometo

La mujer parecía sorprendida, no por el hecho de que su hija estuviera disculpándose algo tímida o porque estuviera con una amiga, sino porque conocía perfectamente la manía de su pequeña, sabía que no era de las chicas que no le gustaba el desorden.

– Está bien – Dijo la mujer. Observo a la chica y sonrió – ¿Y ella es…?

– Anna. Es una amiga de la escuela – _"Amiga. Dios, esa palabra puede ser tan mortal. Suena increíble de sus labios, pero es como un dolor en el corazón debido a que prácticamente estoy enamorada de ella."_

– Oh, bien. Anna, yo soy Idunn Winter, la madre de Elsa – Dijo la mayor.

Anna observó a mujer. Se parecía considerablemente a Elsa, salvo por el color de cabello y ojos. También, tenía ese acento que Elsa tenía, sin embargo era más pronunciado pues el de Elsa era suave y melodioso, apenas se notaba que lo tenía.

– Un gusto señora Winter – Anna saludó cordialmente. La mujer le ofreció una sonrisa y luego camino hacia detrás del mesón para servirse una taza de café.

– ¿Qué tal el entrenamiento? – Preguntó la mujer.

– Horrible. Jen dice que necesitamos ir a la pista de hielo. La nieve hace que al correr mis pies se queden atrapados – Elsa se quejó bebiendo algo de su refresco – Y encima quiere cambiar mis patines

– ¿Los patines? No veo porque. No están nuevos, pero tampoco tan viejos – La mujer dijo sorprendida.

– Ella piensa que las cuchillas pueden salirse – La rubia observo a su madre – Cree que podría tener un accidente y no quiere arriesgarse

La mayor sonrió – Bien, eso es bueno. Evita los accidentes – Volvió su atención a Anna – Entonces, Anna, ¿qué me dices sobre ti? Es realmente extraño que Elsa traiga amigos a casa. De hecho ya comenzaba a hacerme a la idea de que no iba a hacer amigos

– Mamá – La chica rodó los ojos. Sonrió ligeramente – Anna dibuja. La profesora de artes siempre la elogia

– ¿Sí? – La mujer observo a la chica sonriendo sorprendida. Sirvió el café hirviendo en su taza – Mira por dónde. ¿Eres como la Miguel Ángel del siglo veintiuno?

Anna se sonrojó ligeramente. Elsa reía melodiosamente cubriendo su boca con su mano. La mujer mayor sonrió acercándose a ambas chicas.

– Yo podría decir que sí. Es muy buena – Elsa corroboró.

– Bueno, no diría si buena, pero me gusta dibujar – Anna sonrió.

– Espero que algún día me retrates a mí sobre el hielo – Elsa sonrió.

Anna sintió el aliento irse de cuerpo. _"Si supieras cuantas veces te he dibujado."_

– ¿Enserio? – Elsa sonrió.

El rostro de Anna palideció – ¿Qué?

– Has dicho que ya me has dibujado – La chica sonrió – ¿Es enserio?

Anna ni siquiera había pensado en que lo había dicho en voz alta. No quería decirlo en voz alta. Por Dios, lo último que quería era que Elsa pensara en ella como una acosadora.

– Uhm, sí, sobre los patines. Es que… bueno, eres hermosa y sonríes siempre – Anna se sonrojo completamente. Elsa levanto una ceja sonriendo.

– Espero verlo – Ella dijo.

Hubo un segundo en que Anna se emocionó por completo. Si Elsa aprobaba sus diseños entonces sería algo increíble. La chica la dibujaría siempre y a Elsa le fascinaría, pero sería algo extraño también, ¿no? El cuaderno de dibujos estaba en la mesa de centro, justo en la otra sala por lo que ahora no podía enseñárselo.

– Sí, cuando quieras – _"No le digas eso. Si piensa que eres una acosadora será solo por tus dibujos. Dios, ella no puede verlos todos."_

– Quizá si son muy buenos podríamos enmarcar uno, claro, siempre y cuando Anna esté de acuerdo – La mujer sonrió.

Anna sonrió sonrojada. La estaban alagando de más.

– Por cierto, Elsa, tu padre y yo hemos hablado anoche sobre este asunto de la competencia – La mujer sonrió.

– Mamá, creo que no es el momento – La chica sonrió tranquilamente – Tal vez luego

Ella asintió. La mujer bebió de su tazón tomando asiento al lado de su hija, besó su frente y luego miro a Anna. Una conversación entre Anna y Elsa se llevo a cabo mientras la madre de Elsa observaba a Anna de reojo. Sonreía furtivamente, feliz de que su hija tuviera una amiga, pero a juzgar por tanto que se sonrojaba la pelirroja Idunn podía adivinar que quizá había algo más en los sentimientos de la chica.

– Creo que… –

– Dime Anna – Interrumpió la mujer sonriendo. La pelirroja la miro sonriendo – ¿Ya tienes algo que hacer para el próximo fin de semana?

– Uhm, no. ¿Por qué? – Anna pregunto confundida.

– Bueno, estaba pensando en que tal vez quisieras acompañarnos. Nos iremos de campamento a la playa por el fin de semana antes de la competencia de Elsa. Supongo que lo mejor es alejarse del hielo por un tiempo – Sonrió la mujer a lo que como respuesta Elsa bufó. Ella rió – Cariño, el hielo no lo es todo

– ¿Cómo podemos ser familia con esa mentalidad que tienes? – Elsa cuestionó. La mujer levanto una ceja sonriendo y luego miro a la joven – ¿Qué dices, Anna? No sería agradable pasar tu fin de semana en hielo derretido

– Se llama agua – La mujer rió.

– Sí, sí – Resto importancia la rubia – ¿Entonces?

La pelirroja estaba sin habla. ¿Un fin de semana entero con Elsa y su familia? Aguarda, ¿estaba sucediendo realmente? Apenas acababa de conocer a su madre y a la chica y ya la invitaron a pasar un fin de semana con ellas. Seguramente la madre de Elsa estaba realmente feliz porque su hija tenía una amiga y eso que hace tres semanas que Elsa se integro en clases.

– Uhm, sería grandioso. Pero debo hablar con mis padres – La chica dijo tímidamente.

– Entonces hazlo y luego dinos – Le guiñó el ojo la mujer adulta.

Después de unos minutos más de conversación, la madre de Elsa se excuso debido a que tenía una importante reunión. El padre de Elsa se encontraba de viaje desde el día anterior por la noche así que la joven iba a estar sola en lo que restaba del día.

– Tu madre es agradable – La chica dijo sonriendo mientras caminaban hacia la habitación de Elsa. La rubia sonrió.

– Sí, supongo – La chica dijo riendo. Aquella melodía, el nuevo sonido favorito de Anna – Entonces, ¿el dibujo?

– Uhm, no. Me da algo de pena – Anna dijo tímida. Elsa asintió comprendiendo y luego se dejo caer en la silla del computador. Apenas encendió la pantalla, la pelirroja pudo ver la foto de la misma Elsa inclinada en la nieve junto a un lago, a su lado había un perro de raza golden retriever. Era grande y la Elsa que estaba allí debería tener al menos unos dieciséis o diecisiete años.

Anna sonrió – Tienes muchas fotos de lagos y montañas

– Me encantan – La rubia respondió abriendo un correo – Es como una obsesión. No puedo dejarlos. Me recuerdan tanto a mi hogar

– ¿Sí? – Anna sonrió. Torció los labios con una idea en la cabeza – Es por eso que no quieres ir a la pista de hielo, ¿verdad?

La rubia dejo lo que hacía y miro a la pelirroja – La razón de que no tenga lujos es porque a mis padres y a mí nos gusta lo moderado y rustico a ellos con un toque de elegancia – Rió – Vivíamos en una casa a las fueras de Oslo, al norte. Allí no muy lejos había un lago, siempre congelado en invierno, siempre derretido en las demás estaciones. Cerca habían montañas y caminabas por un sendero hacia esas montañas se podían ver las auroras boreales – La rubia sonreía con vehemencia – Desde pequeña me gustaba el lago, patinaba allí y también mis padres solían llevarme a ver a las auroras. Esa es la razón de que vaya al lago y no a la pista, aunque no solo Jen insiste en que lo haga

La chica sonrió – El lago de aquí, solo por ser lago, te recuerda a tu casa, ¿verdad?

La oji azul asintió.

– Debe ser hermoso. Yo nunca he salido de aquí. Bueno, lo más lejos que he llegado es cuando Rapunzel quiso ir a la ciudad vecina – Anna rió. Elsa la miraba con una sonrisa.

– Tal vez deberías salir más. El mundo es bonito – Ella sonrió sentádose a su lado en la cama, tomo un cojín con la forma de un copo de nieve y lo abrazo.

– Estás obsesionada con los copos de nieve – Anna rió – ¿Estás de gira o algo así? Ya sabes, debido a que estas lejo de tu casa. Muy lejos

– Lo estaba y ahora lo vuelvo a estar. Hace un año atrás decidí clasificar para el mundial, lo que me llevo por el mundo consiguiendo el puntaje que se necesitaba. La verdad es que mis padres también son influencias para viajar debido a que tienen muchos tramites con compañías así que cuando no había competencia funcionaba. Después del accidente decidí dejar de competir por un tiempo, no planeaba clasificar. Quería volver a casa, pero mis padres me han apoyado tanto que no pude decirles que no cuando me pidieron venir con ellos a Estados Unidos

– Aún así es fantástico conocer el mundo – La pelirroja sonrió. Tardó unos segundos en comprender algo más en el significado de sus palabras – ¿No extrañas tu casa?

Una sonrisa melancólica atravesó el rostro de la rubia – Como el infierno. ¿Sabes? Cuando te pasas tanto tiempo viajando de país en país, sabes que hay un hogar que te espera, pero al viajar tienes casas diferentes y te preguntas cual es tu hogar… Puede sonar la cosa más cursi del mundo, pero sabes cual es tu hogar porque ese es el lugar que extrañas. Nací, crecí y me crie en Noruega. Allí quiero volver con desesperación, es todo lo que he querido desde hace tiempo

Anna sonrió con cierta compasión. No podía decir que entendía los sentimientos de la rubia, ella nunca ha estado lejos de su casa o viajando. Nunca ha tenido miles de hogares y ha extrañado siempre uno solo. Al igual que la rubia, nació, creció y se crió en un solo lugar en el cual llama hogar. Y la verdad es que escuchar a Elsa decir todo eso no le gustaba. La sola posibilidad de que la rubia se estuviera marchando antes de que ella se diera cuenta la odiaba. Quería quedarse con la chica. Quería que ella permaneciera en estados unidos siempre, pero por lo que veía no podía obligarla a quedarse en un lugar en donde no es su hogar. No podía. Sin embargo, nuevamente, Anna quería ser egoísta.

– Tal vez debería ir a conocer tu casa. Así tendría una experiencia cultural para dibujar y saber como se siente estar en un lago real y no algo creado por una empresa que quiere promover el medio ambiente – Anna rió. La rubia sonrió ligeramente asintiendo, respuesta que Anna no sabía como tomar.

Las chicas habían pasado una mañana riendo y conociéndose. Anna podía decir que realmente amaba conocer a Elsa. Ella era un persona dulce y tierna cuando se lo proponía. Era apasionada por lo que amaba y una buena amiga. Por supuesto, también había algo inocente en su forma de actuar que Anna consideraba extraño, como si lo estuviera esforzándose o quizás simplemente le salía del alma. Anna no creía que la chica tuviera la menor idea de sus sentimientos, aún cuando ella se sonrojaba muy seguido.

Por otra parte, Elsa había considerado una seria amistad en la chica. Era infantil e inocente. Le gustaba verla sonreír todo el tiempo, siempre alguien positiva. Ella consideraba que tal vez Anna no era como las demás chicas que había conocido en Londres, tal vez Anna si buscaba una amistad y no solo parte de la fama y riqueza se que podía obtener siendo amiga de la Reina del Hielo. Le gustaba la compañía de la chica.

– ¿Qué te parece ver una película? – Anna sonrió emocionada – Podemos ver algo interesante, uhm, algo así como de acción

La chica rubia rió. Sentada frente al sofá junto a la pelirroja observaba la película que ya estaban pasando. Al parecer ella quería algo más pero bueno, ¿cómo negárselo?

– Dios – Anna dio un salto hacia el mueble en donde el gran televisor que estaba frente a ella. Tal vez la foto más hermosa que había visto estaba allí enmarcada. Tal vez era la única foto así en el mundo. Para los ojos de Anna, era perfecta – ¿Eres tú?

Elsa la miro confundida. El retrato en las manos de Anna, siendo observada por los ojos más brillantes del mundo la hizo sentirse algo extraña. Se acerco a la chica y miró la foto.

– Uhm, ¿sí? –

– Es, Dios, hermoso – La chica sonreía sin quitarle la vista. Había visto fotos maravillosas en esa casa había visto fotos únicas en esa casa, pero nada igual a la que ya tenía en las manos. La pequeña Elsa de menos de un año aparecía en los brazos de su madre durmiendo. La mujer sonreía encantada mirando a su hija. De todas las fotos que Anna vio, sin duda esa era la mejor fotos. Nada mejor que haber visto a la chica de sus sueños como un bebé, ahora tenía algo más para dibujar – Eras una bebé tan linda

La rubia se sonrojo ante el comentario. Observo a Anna y luego sonrió – ¿Dijiste que nunca habías patinado antes?

– Sí, eso dije – La observo confundida por el cambio de tema. Elsa sonrió.

Continuara…


	6. Chapter 6

_**Resumen:**_Todo el mundo hablaba sobre el accidente en el hielo. No importa cuantas veces intento olvidarlo, allí estaban todos para recordárselo. Elsa es una joven estudiante distinguida entre los pasillos escolares, fría y seria, pero algo nuevo sucederá cuando entable una amistad con cierta pelirroja ¿Será posible que la compañía de cierta pelirroja sea suficiente para que la rubia se abra?

Disclaimer: Frozen es propiedad de Disney. Con la participación especial de algunos personas más de Disney.

* * *

Voluntad sobre Hielo

6

Anna nunca había patinado jamás en su vida y ciertamente no planeaba hacerlo nunca, pero la influencia de cierta rubia la tenía tan embelesada que sin darse cuenta ya estaba sobre unos patines deslizándose con su ayuda por el hielo. Bajaba la vista sorprendida y con una sonrisa, no movía sus piernas y con sus manos se sujetaba de los brazos de la rubia que de espaldas patinaba.

– Anna, creo que puedes hacerlo por tu cuenta – La chica rió.

– No, no. Me caeré – Dijo. Estaba segura de que si la rubia la soltaba se caería, pero una razón más para no querer soltarse era que le gustaba ser llevada por aquella rubia.

– A mí me parece que si movieras los pies seguramente no te caerías – La rubia sonrió – Vamos, puedes hacerlo. Yo aprendí a caídas y mírame, soy la mejor patinadora artística

– Es difícil creerlo. Sabes, es agradable poder estar contigo sin tener que correr por los periodistas – Anna rió – Me gustan las lecciones gratis de patinaje

Elsa rió – ¿Quién dijo que serían gratis? Ochocientos dólares la hora

– ¿Qué? ¿Estás de broma? –

– Podemos hacer un trueque. Si logras avanzar al menos tres pasos sola, te daré lecciones gratis – Elsa le guiñó el ojo causando que Anna se sonrojara ligeramente.

– Terminare en el suelo – Anna gimió.

– Bien – Elsa la soltó y le sonrió – Si te caes, te atraparé

Dicho esto se deslizo lejos de Anna. La chica intento voltear a ver a su amiga, pero no la pudo encontrar. Separo las piernas y los brazos apretando los puños, observo hacia el frente.

"_Bien, Anna. Solo tres pasos, ¿qué tan complicado puede ser?" _

La chica llamó a Elsa una vez y al no escuchar que respondiera decidió intentar a avanzar, pero no más allá de dos pasos dados resbalo y cuando estaba por sentir que su cuerpo se estrellaría contra el hielo, alguien la tomo de los brazos impidiéndoselo. Abrió los ojos elevando la cabeza y allí estaba Elsa detrás de ella sonriéndole.

– Te dije que si te caías te atraparía – Dijo ayudándola a enderezarse – Veamos, no fueron exactamente tres pasos, pero lo aceptaré por el intento

Anna rodó los ojos riendo. Un momento… _"Ella está… coqueteando. No, imposible. Eso solo en mis sueños."_

– ¿Entonces, tendré lecciones gratis? – Anna pregunto sujetándose del hombro de Elsa. La chica rió asintiendo.

La pista de hielo "ICE ICE" se encontraba con algunas pocas personas que estaban patinando cerca. Elsa había sugerido ir con Anna pues allí podría ayudarla a patinar y pese a que la chica no estaba del todo segura decidió hacerlo.

Hasta el momento, las personas miraban a Elsa, pero nadie se había atrevido a acercarse, tal vez debido a que estaba con Anna o tal vez debido a que no querían molesta.

– Esto es horrible – Anna bufó.

– Tranquila. Todos comenzamos con caídas – Elsa rió – Incluso yo

– De eso puedo estar segura. Te he visto caerte ciento de veces. Realmente dudo que seas la gran patinadora que dices ser – Anna rió. Elsa la miro divertida y con una sonrisa maliciosa, tomando a la chica de ambas manos la arrastro por todo el hielo a gran velocidad. La pelirroja grito pidiendo que se detenga y en cuanto a Elsa solo reía.

– ¡Qué decías sobre mis caídas! – Rió Elsa.

– ¡Lo siento! – Anna chilló. La chica rió nuevamente y se detuvo, sin embargo con la velocidad a la que iban Anna impacto con ella probando que ambas cayeran al suelo. Elsa rió – Dios, lo lamento

– Tranquila, no me duele – Elsa sonrió.

Anna miro a Elsa a los ojos. Azules y perfectos. Como un bonito cielo reflejado o como el agua. Su sonrisa era hermosa, como siempre y sus rostro, Dios, ellas estaban a solo centímetros de distancia. Anna sonrió ansiosa, en otra circunstancia probablemente habría sido capaz de besarla, pero en ese momento no encontró ni el valor ni determinación. Además habían muchos espectadores.

Al mirar su rostro, blanco con una sonrisa noto algo que antes no. La sonrisa se le borro de a poco al volver a la realidad de la situación.

La rubia se puso en pie ayudando a la pelirroja y luego, sin previo aviso, comenzó a deslizarse lentamente guiando a la chica. Anna seguía sumida en sus pensamientos como para notar en qué dirección iban avanzando. Realmente había dejado que su corazón latiera como loco.

No estuvieron más de una hora y media en el hielo. Al salir entregaron los patines. Anna habló con el amigo de sus padres, Oaken, y luego se despidió.

– Fue divertido – Comentó mientras salían – Salvo por esa fea caída. Realmente lo siento

– Supongo que no debí arrastrarte por toda la pista tan rápido – Elsa sonrió – Pero tienes que admitir que fue divertido y no salí herida. Me dolió, pero no tanto como para hacer un pequeño escándalo

Anna rió ligeramente. Ambas chicas entraron en la tienda Sound&amp;Café para comprar algo de chocolate. Habían tenido una tarde divertida, en cuanto a estar juntas. Se divierten como nunca.

Se acercaron al mostrador y pidieron una orden para llevar. Al parecer, Elsa tenía cosas que hacer y por lo tanto no se podían quedar. El mesero le echo una mirada de pies a cabeza a Elsa, se notaba que intentaba coquetearle solo con la mirada y a Anna no le agradaba en nada. Ella quería a la chica solo para sí. Nadie más podía mirarla.

– Ese chico es un odioso – Anna gruño apoyando los brazos sobre el mostrador.

– ¿Sí? ¿Por qué? – Escucho a Elsa preguntar. La muchacha la miro y a través de esa mirada pudo notar que nuevamente no se inmutaba ante la actitud coqueta del joven. Anna frunció el ceño. Elsa no podía ser tan inocente, es decir, cualquiera con ojos pudo haber notado que él le estaba coqueteando.

– Porque… –

– Anna – Una voz masculina llamó.

Ambas chicas voltearon y se encontraron con el joven de cabello rubio y cuerpo musculoso. Anna sonrió al reconocerlo sin problemas.

– Kristoff. ¿Qué haces aquí? –

– Lo mismo que tu, imagino – Respondió la joven. Elsa observo al rubio de reojo y luego volteo la mirada al joven con las órdenes listas, entrego el dinero y luego miro a Anna.

– Ya debo irme, Anna. Nos veremos mañana – La chica sonrió tranquilamente entregándole la taza de chocolate. Anna parecía algo decepcionada, pero termino asintiendo.

– ¿No te molesta que vaya a verte mañana, a la misma hora de hoy? –

– Uhm, yo preferiría que no fueras. Después de todo, nadie sabe que va a pasar hoy – Sonrió tranquila, observo a Kristoff y con una breve inclinación de cabeza se despidió antes de irse.

– Elsa Winter, eh. Un café moka doble – Pidió el joven rubio. Anna se encogió despreocupada – No sabía que eran amigas. Me sorprendió que la hayas llevado el día anterior

– Necesitaba agradecerle que no llamaran a la policía después de que nos atraparan a Rapunzel y a mí observando su entrenamiento –

– Creo que ella es, bueno, diría agradable, pero no lo sé. Quizás es tranquila – Kristoff dijo.

– Lo es – Anna asintió.

Kristoff sonrió torcido. La pelirroja estaba bebiendo su café tranquilamente cuando el rubio supo que debía decirle todo lo que tenía guardado.

– Así que te gusta esa chica –

Anna se atraganto. – ¿Qué? – Chilló.

Él sonrió – Han sido amigas desde hace unos días y parecen unidas, ¿no? Me parece que te agrada

– Ah, sí. Es mi… amiga – Anna asintió con el corazón en la mano. Pese a la respuesta vaga de Anna, Kristoff seguía sonriendo conociendo a la chica y sabiendo de sobra que sin duda había algo más.

* * *

– Patines de hielos – Repitió la mujer castaña a la chica del mostrador. Elsa se apoyó con una mirada molesta. La chica asintió y se fue.

– No es posible que realmente estemos comprando patines – Elsa gruñó.

– Ya te he dicho que necesitas nuevos. Y hemos hablado, Majestad. Usted tendrá los patines y los usará en el mundial – La castaña dijo – Uhm, creo que podremos grabarlos, ¿no crees que sería buena idea? ¡Winter! Al igual que los otros que ya tienes

Elsa levanto una ceja – Mi abuela grabo esos, no puedes hacerlo tú. Quiero entrar en la competencia con ellos, no con los nuevos

– Déjate de ser tan caprichosa – Jen rodó los ojos – Si hubiera adivinado que eras una persona tan caprichosa e infantil entonces no te habría entrenado jamás en mi vida

– Y si no me hubieras entrenado nunca entonces ahora no serías la entrenadora de la patinadora más famosa del mundo mundial – La rubia sonrió orgullosa – _Y_ tampoco habrías tenido emoción en tu vida. Han sido unos años divertidos

– Eres tan buena y famosa que me pregunto dónde quedo la chica que se estrellaba con el hielo todo el día – La mujer rió. En el momento en que la rubia iba a decir algo, llego la mujer del otro lado del mostrador con unos patines nuevos y relucientes, blancos y afilados. Elsa hizo una mueca – Oh wow, mira estas bellezas. ¿No están mejor que esas cosas que tienes?

– No –

– Elsa – La castaña suspiro.

– He dicho que no – La rubia dijo fríamente.

Su entrenadora rodó los ojos y de igual modo los compró. Los encargos para el día era ir a ver la pista de patinaje por asuntos formales más que divertidos. Jennifer había hablado con Oaken para ver cuanto sería el costo por tener dos horas la pista cerrada para un entrenamiento privado.

Al cabo de esos pequeños tramites, Elsa pudo volver a casa tranquilamente, aún medio pensando en la divertida tarde que tuvo con Anna.

_Tal vez podríamos ir a comer a Festyburger :9  
-Anna_

Elsa rió.

_Lo lamento, pero si como aunque sea una de esas, Jen me matará  
-Elsa_

La rubia sonrió tranquilamente dejándose caer en el cómodo sofá de su casa. Observo la mirada de su madre, seria y concentrada en su trabajo. Revisaba un par de papeleo desde la comodidad del sillón frente a ella apoyando los papeles en la mesa.

– Mamá, ¿crees que fui demasiado dura con Jen? Ella solo quiere evitarme otro accidente – La rubia dijo.

– No lo sé – La mujer no levanto la mirada de sus papeleos – ¿Crees que lo fuiste?

– Eso creo – La chica dijo – Fui, fría con ella todo el camino y encima no creo que tenga la culpa

_Santo Dios. ¿Es que todas las patinadoras piensan solo en su figura? Bueno, no es que tú no te veas bien. Tienes un cuerpo grandioso. No, espera, ¿qué?  
-Anna_

Elsa rió nuevamente observando el mensaje. Sus dedos volaron sobre las teclas táctiles escribiendo una respuesta.

– Elsa, deberías estar más concentrada en tu competencia, lo sabes, ¿no cariño? – La mujer dijo escribiendo algo – Sin embargo, me gusta verte sonreír así. Es la primera chica que te trae una felicidad constante.

– ¿Eso piensas? – Elsa sonrió.

– Estoy segura de eso – La mujer sonrió.

_Así que tengo una bonita figura, ¿eh?  
-Elsa._

La chica observo a su madre. Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios lentamente y luego se inclino hacia delante.

– Mamá, ¿crees que una vez que vayamos a Noruega nos podamos quedar allí? – Pregunto. La mujer levanto una ceja y observo a la chica sorprendida.

– ¿Quieres quedarte para siempre en Noruega? Elsa, eso no estaba en los planes – La mujer dijo sorprendida.

– Lo sé, mamá. Quiero volver. Ha pasado tanto tiempo en que no he estado y quiero volver allí. Volver a ver a la abuela, a mis amigos, a Lady – La chica dijo sonriendo – Por favor…

La castaña sonrió – Tu padre y yo hablamos sobre eso. Es verdad, te iba a contar y no quisiste esta mañana. Pensamos que es mejor que vuelvas y te quedes con tu abuela

– ¿Qué? – La chica se sorprendió.

– Por supuesto cariño. ¿Qué piensas? ¿Qué nunca íbamos a darnos cuenta de cuanto extrañas volver? Lo cierto es que, clasifiques o no al mundial volveremos a casa y cuando tu padre y yo tengamos que viajar, tú te quedarás allí – Ella sonrió volviendo a las páginas sueltas.

– ¿Eso es lo correcto? – La chica cuestiono. Su teléfono vibro – Mamá no quiero separarme

– Lo sé, pero también puedo notar que extrañas demasiado Noruega. Tal vez no eres la única – Ella sonrió.

– ¿Qué sucederá con mi educación? Mamá aún no puedo irme. Yo… tengo que terminar la escuela, no creo que quiera hacerlo allí en Noruega si ya estoy aquí. Tal vez iré a estudiar en una universidad allí – Elsa dijo confundida – No lo sé

Su madre asintió – Creo que necesitas algo de tiempo para pensar más las cosas. Els, cariño, estás a no mucho de graduarte y es normal que no sepas bien que hacer. Piensa que… tal vez el patinaje artístico no va a ser lo tuyo para siempre. Crecerás

La rubia suspiro. Bajo la mirada a la pantalla de su celular.

_Debo a ver sonado como una tonta. Claro que tienes bonita figura, y no lo digo porque tal vez yo sea una pervertida, no pienses mal de mí. Entonces, no hay festyburger, ¿qué tal una ensalada de tomate y pavo?  
-Anna_

La rubia sonrió – ¿Crees que comer algo grasiento como una hamburguesa estaría mal?

– Creo que no deberías hacerlo, aunque nunca estaría mal comer una de vez en cuando y dudo mucho que Jenn se enteré –

– Ella sería capaz de matarme – La rubia rodó los ojos.

_Vale, vamos a comer una hamburguesa  
-Elsa._

La confirmación de Anna llegó más rápido de lo que ella esperaba. La rubia se puso en pie y salió de la casa rápidamente. Apenas le había dicho a su madre que volvería en unas pocas horas.

Se dirigió al lugar de hamburguesas que Anna le había indicado y al entrar allí se encontró con la pelirroja junto a la rubia de ojos verdes. Se acerco.

– Hey, Elsa, espero no te moleste que Rapunzel nos haya venido a acompañar – La chica pelirroja sonrió inocentemente.

– Por mí está bien – Elsa sonrió.

En cuanto se sentó ella pidió una simple hamburguesa. El sabor de ella, la carne grasosa, las papas que la acompañaban, la lechuga fresca y el tomate jugoso, algo de queso caliente y tal vez una palta deliciosa. Anna sonrió al ver a la joven dejar escapar un gemido. Sus mejillas sonrosadas y una sonrisa en su rostro mientras masticaba su comida.

– Parece que nunca has comido una – Rapunzel dijo sorprendida, aún con su propia hamburguesa en las manos y sin poder comerla.

– Hace mucho tiempo – Casi sollozo la chica – A Jen no le gusta que coma chatarra, dice que no es apropiado para una chica que entrena un deporte tan delicado

– Bueno, estamos comiendo con una famosa patinadora, eh. Eso no se ve todos los días – Anna rió antes de dar un mordisco en su hamburguesa.

– Entonces, Elsa, Majestad, uhm como sea que pueda llamarla – Rapunzel sonrió nerviosa – ¿Lista para la competencia? Será en poco más de dos semanas, ¿no?

– Elsa, dime Elsa – La chica sonrió. Rapunzel asintió. Una vez más, Elsa gimió al morder su comida, solo que una papa, y luego miro a ambas chicas – ¿Por qué siempre hablamos de rutinas, hielo y competencias? Quizás podrían contarme algo sobre ustedes

– ¿Qué? ¿Nosotras? ¿Hablas de nosotras dos? – Anna chilló sorprendida.

Elsa observo a la pelirroja mordiendo lentamente la comida en su boca, sin expresión en su rostro. Los ojos verdes de Rapunzel brillaban de emoción y el rostro de Anna se había tornado del mismo color que su cabello.

– Nos conocimos en el jardín. Yo era una hermosa y valiente chica mientras que Anna era la nerd del jardín – Rió Rapunzel. Anna frunció el ceño.

– Qué te sucede. Yo no era una nerd, lo eras tú – Anna bufó. Miro a Elsa sonrojada – No le hagas caso

Elsa las miro de soslayo notando más de un rasgo común en ellas. La forma de la cara no era tanto, sino más bien en que de una u otra forma si se parecían.

– ¿Son familiares? – Pregunto.

– Es increíble, ¿verdad? – Anna dijo – Somos primas, por desgracia

– ¿Cómo que desgracia? – Rapunzel rió dándole un zape.

Elsa rió nuevamente. Procedió a tomar una papa frita y cuando estaba por echársela en la boca, la dejo caer observando por la ventana que del otro lado de la calle se encontraba Jennifer acercándose. Trago saliva y salió disparada al baño para encerrarse.

Una vez que Elsa había desaparecido de la vista, tanto Anna como Rapunzel se habían quedado confundidas. La mujer castaña que Elsa había advertido entro en el local de comida. Las dos chicas la observaron acercarse al mostrador y pedir algo para comer, hablaba por el celular y por lo que se podía ver era con alguien a quien llamaba "cariño."

Anna miro la dirección del baño, Elsa estaba allí todavía encerrada. Seguramente la rubia no quería encontrarse con la castaña y escuchar que la regañara. En cuanto le entregaron la orden a la castaña, Anna se dirigió al baño para poder hablar con Elsa, sin embargo notó que la entrenadora se había detenido a hablar con Rapunzel tras reconocerla. Esperaba que a ella misma no la reconociera.

– ¿Elsa? – Anna llamó a un baño. Nada. Intento con otro. Nada. Y finalmente dio en el tercero, la rubia susurro y luego abrió la puerta dejando entrar a la pelirroja de golpe.

Anna trago saliva por la cercanía de la rubia. Se le notaba nerviosa a ella, pero estaba segura que no era la misma razón de la rubia.

La pelirroja comenzaba a pensar en que tenía una terrible suerte si se trataba de estar a escasos centímetros del rostro de Elsa. Primeramente había estado cerca de ella esa mañana cuando cayeron en la pista de hielo. Habían estado rodeadas de personas y ahora aquí, en un viejo y sucio baño escondiéndose. ¡Los dos en el mismo día!

– El… – No término de hablar, estaba nerviosa. La rubia mantenía la oreja pegada a la puerta del baño. Alguien había entrado y su teléfono celular había comenzado a vibrar, cosa que las alarmo a ambas.

"_Policía del Patinaje. Jen." _Elsa pensó mirando la pantalla del celular. Anna estaba por decir algo, pero la rubia cubrió su boca con la mano enviando una descarga eléctrica por el cuerpo de la chica.

Sus labios temblaron ante el frío y suave tacto de la rubia sobre sus labios. Había anticipado el tacto de Elsa en varias ocasiones, siempre frío, pero con una textura tan suave que parece que estuviera tocando una nube de algodón y no un trozo de piel.

Del otro lado de la puerta se escuchaban unos ruidos, un gruñido entre ellos y un murmullo.

– ¿Qué pasa, Elsa? ¿Por qué no respondes? –

La rubia trago. Miro a Anna alarmada, aún pidiéndole con la mirada no hablar ni hacer ningún sonido. Quito la mano lentamente de su boca y luego la miro a los ojos suplicando. Anna entendió.

– Solo por esto te haré correr veinte vueltas – Gruñó la mujer.

Por poco y Anna las deja al descubierto con su risa al ver la cara de indignación de la rubia después de haber escuchado lo que Jennifer le había dicho. Los pasos se alejaron y una puerta fue cerrada, entonces las chicas respiraron todo lo que habían estado acumulando.

– Si ella me encuentra aquí, tendré problemas – Murmuró Elsa – Y algo me dice que mi madre no me ayudará con esto

Anna asintió lentamente, mirando a la rubia sonrojada. No lo había notado, pero se le podía ver aún más cerca al rostro de la rubia. Anna se estaba acercando sin notarlo. El rostro de Elsa paso de haber soltado el aliento a retenerlo de nuevo. Estaba sonrojada. Podía beber todo los detalles de ese hermoso rostro de piel pálida y encendido en un hermoso escarlata suave. En sus mejillas y nariz habían unas pequeñas, diminutas y casi invisibles pecas que le daban un aspecto aún mejor. Anna sonrió.

– An-Anna – Dijo nerviosa – ¿Qué haces?

La pelirroja despertó de su ensueño. Rápidamente se echó hacia atrás golpeándose la cabeza con la pared. Elsa la observaba sorprendida y confundida. Ambas salieron.

– Dios, me ha dolido – Anna murmuró.

– Sí, bueno, ¿qué paso? ¿Qué estabas…? – Parecía nerviosas. Anna sacudió la cabeza.

– No es lo que piensas, o eso creo – La observo – Yo estaba… viendo tus pecas

– Oh – Elsa sonrió con inocencia.

"_¿Qué planeabas Anna? ¿Besarla?"_

Furtivamente observo a Elsa lavarse la cara con el agua de la llave. Ambas esperaron un tiempo y luego salieron del baño para dirigirse a Rapunzel que se encontraba mirando su televisión.

– ¿Acaso eres una fugitiva? – La rubia rió.

– Podría decirse que sí – Elsa tomó asiento. Observo todo a su alrededor y luego suspiro – No se supone que deba estar aquí – La rubia platinada opto una postura de una jovencita y su tono de voz fue completamente formal – Comer chatarra va en contra del código de alimentación. Aliméntate con frutas, verduras, fibra y otras cosas. No quiero saber que estas subiendo de peso con solo chatarra

Todas rieron en la mesa. Anna observo a la chica fijamente por uno segundos. No podía dejar de imaginar los labios de la rubia sobre los suyos. ¿A qué sabrían? En ese momento probablemente a la hamburguesa, la bebida y las papas, pero quizás había algo más. Los labios de Elsa tenían que tener algo especial. Siempre estaban pintados de un color rosado suave que la hacía ver hermosa. Ella quería saborear esos labios, quería tanto que en algún momento seguramente perdería el control.

Tan envuelta en sus pensamientos y deseos, Anna no notó cuando Elsa y Rapunzel comenzaron a hablar sobre sus vidas. Ella observaba los labios de Elsa moverse de arriba abajo, cuando reía su mano los cubría de forma delicada, cuando sonreía, era una pequeña y furtiva sonrisa. Eso era perfecto.

– Entonces, Majestad, perdón, Elsa – Rapunzel sonrió – Debe ser grandioso estar de gira, ¿verdad?

– Uhm, sí – La chica respondió distraída.

– Por cierto, Elsa, ¿crees que todos podríamos ir a patinar contigo durante tu practica? – Anna sonrió.

La oji-azul se mordió el labio inferior ligeramente, esto causo que Anna se enamorara aún más de ella. Se veía perfecta. La chica meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro.

– Uhm no creo que sea buena idea. Jen logró conseguir dos horas de practica cerrada, nadie entra y nadie sale a no ser que sean familiares. Lo siento, Anna. Podría intentar convencerla de que puedan entrar, pero no creo que ayude mucho. Siempre le han gustado las prácticas cerradas – Explico la chica.

– Oh, bien – Anna oculto la decepción. Tras haber terminado de comer las tres chicas emprendieron una pequeña caminata por el parque hasta que la noche cayó.

Cada una de ellas se fue por su propio camino hacia su casa. Anna pensaba un poco en los acontecimientos recientes. Había pasado el día con Elsa desde las aproximadamente las cinco de la mañana. Habían patinado juntas, o al menos deslisadose en hielo con ella; ido a comer; esconderse en un baño… casi besarla.

"_No pienses en eso Anna. Te ves como una pervertida."_

La pelirroja suspiro levemente.

Al llegar a su propio hogar no se sorprendió de encontrar las luces encendidas. La puerta de la entrada daba directo a la sala de estar en donde Anna pudo ver a su hermano sentado cambiando canales. Un poco más al fondo había una entrada para la cocina. A su derecha había un pasillo que daba a la puerta hacia el garaje y la escalera al segundo piso.

– ¿Y mamá y papá? – Preguntó.

– En la cocina – El chico respondió – ¿Dónde has estado?

Anna sonrió – Salí con Elsa. Fui a su entrenamiento a las cinco de la mañana – Bostezo algo cansada – Wow no sabía que tan cansada estaba hasta ahora. También fui a su casa donde conocía su madre, Dios ellas se parecen tanto y su madre es como la mujer más hermosa y sofisticada del mundo. Ella es perfecta. Tiene unos aires de realeza, no me sorprende que su hija sea igual de hermosa – El cerebro de Anna hizo clic – Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, vi una foto de ella con sus padres y ninguno de ellos son rubio

– Anna, ¿de qué hablas? – El chico parpadeó confundido.

– Oh es verdad. Ellos me invitaron – Anna sonrió caminando hacia la cocina. Allí pudo ver a su padre sentado en la mesa leyendo el periódico a su madre hablando él sentada enfrente. Ambos voltearon a ver a la chica.

– Necesito permiso para ir con Elsa y sus padres de viaje a una acampada el fin de semana – Anna dijo sonriendo emocionada. No había pensado en explicarles primero a sus padres de que iba todo, no pensaba en nada más que en ese viaje de acampada a la playa.

Si ellos le apoyaban entonces ella podría ver a Elsa todo el fin de semana, quizás hasta en bikini. _"Ok, Anna, deja de pensar tan pervertidamente de la rubia."_

– No pensé que fueran amigas – Su madre la miro tranquilamente, Anna se rasco un brazo sonriendo apenas.

– Lo sé, pero lo somos. De hecho, he conocido a su madre hoy y me ha caído bien, a su padre no lo he conocido aún sin embargo ella piensa que sería divertido que fuera. Creo que es porque Elsa tiene problemas para hacer amigos, digo, es una chica tan seria y serena, es completamente contraria a mí – Anna parpadeó al notar que estaba haciendo, suspiro y miro a sus padres – ¿Puedo?

– No lo sé – Su padre habló mirando el periódico – ¿Qué tanto conoces a la chica?

– Mucho más de lo que piensas, papá – Anna dijo tranquilamente.

– Sigo sin estar seguro. Tal vez ella es no es lo que dice ser – El hombre contradijo.

– Papá, no porque los medios de comunicación digan una cosa tu debas creerla. Eso no significa que Elsa sea como las demás estrellas del espectáculo, caprichosas, malas personas, desagradecidas. De hecho, me pareció todo lo contrario –

– No digo que lo sea. Digo que es una persona fría –

– Elsa no es fría, es todo lo contrario, de hecho tiene una sonrisa muy bonita – Anna sonrió inconscientemente más de la cuenta. Ambos padres miraron a su hija.

– Tal vez deberíamos conocerla un poco antes, ¿no crees Kai? – La señora Summer sonrió – Podríamos invitarla a cenar una noche para ver que tal es

El hombre sonrió de pronto – Eso seguramente conseguiría a nuestros vecinos celosos. Sí, por qué no

– Elsa no es tu pasaporte para sacar envidia, papá – Anna se cruzó de brazos.

– Tonterías – Resto importancia – Cualquier superestrella que este almorzando o cenando en mi casa lo es. Yo los hice llegar a donde están pues yo soy su admirador. ¿Dónde estarían ellos sin admiradores?

– ¡Papá! – Anna rodó los ojos y busco ayuda en su madre – Mamá…

– Entonces está decidido. Anna, traerás a la chica para que la conozcamos – La mujer sonrió.

La pelirroja suspiro dando la vuelta – Si hacen esto solo por una amiga no quiero ni pensar como sería por un novi… Espera, no es como una cita porque Elsa solo vendrá y aunque conocerá a mis padres, ellos no le harán un interrogatorio que le harían si fuera mi… pareja, a menos que alguien se dé cuenta de que ella me gusta y eso si sería malo. No, espera… Tranquila Anna, solo es una amiga, nada más

Continuara…


	7. Chapter 7

_**Resumen: **_Todo el mundo hablaba sobre el accidente en el hielo. No importa cuantas veces intento olvidarlo, allí estaban todos para recordárselo. Elsa es una joven estudiante distinguida entre los pasillos escolares, fría y seria, pero algo nuevo sucederá cuando entable una amistad con cierta pelirroja ¿Será posible que la compañía de cierta pelirroja sea suficiente para que la rubia se abra?

Disclaimer: Frozen es propiedad de Disney. Con la participación especial de algunos personas más de Disney.

* * *

Voluntad sobre Hielo

7

El rojo rostro de Anna parecía completamente encendido cuando su mano cubrió su rostro. Elsa parecía tranquilamente responder a las preguntas que sus padres le hacían. Era vergonzoso. Si bien no se enfocaban en su carrera de patinadora, si un poco en su vida personal y a pesar de que a la chica se le notaba de algo su incomodidad respondía a todo, al menos a lo que más podía.

Una sonrisa cruzaba en los labios de la madre de Anna. La mujer castaña observaba a la amiga de su hija con naturalidad, sobre todo al notar que cierta rubia causaba un efecto en la pelirroja y además era completamente ajena a esto.

– ¿Habías estudiado antes en una escuela? – Pregunto de pronto el padre de Anna. La pelirroja quito su mano de su rostro y observo a la chica que estaba por morder algo de tomate, dejo lo que hacía y miro al padre Anna. Él sonrió – Hay personas que cuando viajan mucho no permiten a sus hijos estudiar en una escuela y se les enseña en casa

– Sí, eso lo sé – La rubia respondió – Y sí, hasta hace unos meses atrás antes de mudarme a Londres y luego aquí había estudiado en casa

La chica oji-verdes azules parecía sorprendida por un instante. La madre de Anna le observo por unos segundos y luego volvió a la chica.

– Dime, Elsa, ¿qué fue lo que te trajo a New York? – Pregunto la madre de la pelirroja.

– El trabajo de mis padres – La rubia respondió – Ellos son empresarios y vinieron a hacer unos cuantos acuerdos comerciales aquí. Se supone que cuando terminen volveremos a Oslo

– ¿Oslo, Noruega? – El padre de Anna parecía sorprendido. Ella asintió – Queda bastante lejos

– Lo sé – La chica dijo tranquilamente antes de comer algo de su ensalada.

– Bueno, entonces creo que podemos dejar las preguntas, ¿no? – Dijo algo nerviosa. Todo lo que quería era que sus padres dejaran de hostigar a su amiga con preguntas.

Ambos adultos miraron a la joven y sonrieron tranquilamente, poco después el padre de Anna volvió a mirar a Elsa.

– Solo una cosa más, ¿qué edad tienes, Elsa? –

Anna abrió los ojos sorprendida. ¿Acaso no tiene diecisiete años? Estaba en el mismo grado que Anna, por lo tanto es así, ¿no? La rubia rió ligeramente por la expresión del padre de Anna, una expresión sonriente y curiosa.

– Dieciocho – Respondió.

– ¿No tienes diecisiete? – Anna se sorprendió.

– Los cumplí hace unos meses, cuando estaba en Londres – Elsa respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Anna se sorprendió un poco. Ella estaba por cumplir los dieciocho, en unos meses más adelante, eso la hacía menor ante Elsa. No es que fuera importante de todos modos.

– ¿Alguna vez… has tenido novio? – Pregunto la madre de Anna sonriente. Anna tosió varias veces tras tomar un poco de agua y atorarse al escuchar la pregunta formulada por su madre. Miro a Elsa que parecía haber palidecido más, tardo unos minutos congelada y luego sacudió la cabeza.

– Sí – Dijo fríamente. Bastaba solo eso para que todos en la mesa entendieran que no era un tema que la rubia iba a discutir.

Anna trago saliva de solo pensar en la respuesta de la chica, no el tono, sino la respuesta. ¿Novio? ¿Enserio? ¿Ella podía competir con eso? No podía ni imaginarse a Elsa con un chico. No tomados de la mano. No acurrucados. No haciéndose cariños. Mucho menos besándose. Lo último que Anna quería era pensar en alguien más besando los perfectos labios de Elsa. Esa chica debía ser suya. Era egoísta. La pequeña y repentina amistad que tenía con Elsa la estaba volviendo adicta a la chica. Soñaba con ella. Pensaba en ella. Se sonrojaba de solo verla. Si alguien más intentaba alejarla, seguro que a Anna le dolía más que cualquier otro golpe que haya recibido en la vida.

Y allí estaba ella en su casa esa tarde. Elsa vestía con unos perfectos jeans ajustados que estaban haciendo la cabeza de Anna explotar, unas zapatillas de suela de goma color celeste. Arriba usaba una blusa celeste de mangas largas, ambos hombros caídos con unos tirantes para sujetarla. Parecía ser un suéter así que debajo debía de tener otra camisa. Y por supuesto, como eran las cinco de la tarde, usaba su típico gorro de lana a franjas blancas y celestes, con un pompón celeste en la copa y dos cayendo de hebras a los costados. Sin duda, ella y el gorro, eran inseparables.

– Seguro que a Elsa le gustaría ver unas fotos de Anna cuando era pequeña – La sonrisa volvió al rostro de Elsa mientras que la misma pelirroja se sonrojo enormemente.

No es que no le gustaría que Elsa viera sus fotos de pequeña, sino que le daba algo de vergüenza. Lo único bueno, que debía de admitir, era que su hermano no estaba allí para humillarla "cariñosamente" como acostumbraba a hacer cuando Anna llevaba a alguien a su casa. Aún recordaba cuando invito a Olaf por primera vez, el chico se rió de ella de una forma que a pesar de ser cariñosa a Anna no le gustaba pues la hacía sonrojar demasiado.

– Eso sería algo interesante. Me gustaría verlas – Elsa asintió. Su pequeña sonrisa era la cosa más linda y tierna que Anna pudo haber visto. Torcida le daba un aspecto menos inocente, pero de cierto modo igual de tierno que la sonrisa de un bebé recién nacido.

La comida paso rápido, muy a pesar de Anna pues quería guardar el momento para siempre y que durara eternamente. Ahora se encontraban sentados en el sofá de la casa, Elsa tenía las fotos en un álbum en su regazo. Sonreía cuando pasaba las páginas, reía con ternura al ver a Anna abrazada a un gigantesco oso de peluche. Cambiaba las fotos y se encontraba con una Anna de cinco años abrazada a una Rapunzel de igual edad. Ambas sonreían, reían y se divertían. Había sido una niñez increíblemente adorable para las chicas, según Elsa podía ver.

Repentinamente los pensamientos de su propia niñez le sacaron otra sonrisa. Volviendo a pasar la página encontró nuevamente el oso de peluche con el cual Anna parecía encariñada. Era grande, incluso del porte de la joven de cinco años. Un color café bastante suave, como arena, y lindo. Tenía atado un listón rojo en moño justo en el cuello y parecía estar sentado aún cuando no era así. Su mirada era de ternura, jamás había visto los ojos plásticos de un oso de peluche brillar con tanta vida, quizás por la influencia de la pequeña inocente que lo sostenía.

– No sabía que te gustaban estas cosas – Elsa toqueteo la foto justo en el rostro del oso.

– Bueno, sí – Anna se sonrojo mirando a la rubia a su lado.

– Anna ama las cosas tiernas. Tiene una fascinación por los peluches en especial – Su madre la delato sonriendo.

– ¿Sí? – Elsa sonrió. Murmuró algo sobre un regalo y volvió a mirar la foto del álbum.

Las frías manos de Elsa, delicadas y elegantes, movieron las páginas lentamente mientras la joven aún sonreía y Anna no dejaba de sonrojarse más y más. ¿Era legal seguir así? No lo podía evitar.

Entonces se detuvo en una foto en especial. Toqueteo con el dedo la foto y miro a Anna.

– ¿Patinabas? Me habías dicho que no –

– No lo hago. Ya lo viste – Anna se encogió – Fue una sola vez que lo intente, pero termine en el suelo y no quise intentar nada más

Elsa asintió lentamente y volvió a cambiar página. Había miles de fotos de Anna. Todas las edades. Con gran cantidad de personas. Con perfectas sonrisas. Eran grandiosas.

Un joven apenas había entrado en la casa captando la atención de todos allí. Hans, el hermano mayor de Anna, observo a los cuatro individuos sentados en el sofá. Su padre estaba junto a su madre que asu vez estaba junto a una chica que no esperaba encontrar y al lado de ella estaba su hermana menor. Observo a los tres y luego a la rubia.

– Uhm, ¿hola? –

– Hans, que bien que llegas. Justo a tiempo. Veíamos viejas fotos familiares – Su madre dijo. El chico frunció el ceño.

– Hans, ella es Elsa Winter. Elsa, él es mi hermano – Anna dijo sonriendo. Secretamente no esperaba ver a su hermano, ella no quería que él conociera a Elsa porque sabría sus intenciones enseguida.

– Hola Hans – Elsa saludo amablemente. El chico asintió observando a la rubia de reojo.

Anna miro a su hermano y supo que lo que más temía se había cumplido. Con ojos de depredador, Hans no dejaba de mirar a la rubia que ya había vuelto a ojear el libro en su regazo. Supo que no la dejaría tranquila. Supo que él la quería… y Anna sabía que no lo iba a permitir.

Con una pequeña disculpa muy amable el joven se alejo para ir a dejar sus cosas a su habitación. Anna observo el movimiento de sus pies alejarse y luego volvió a prestar atención a la rubia que fascinada se encontraba.

Tardaron unos minutos antes de que terminaran todo el álbum y Anna le ofreciera a la rubia salir a dar un paseo. Todo lo que quería era alejarla de la casa cuanto antes.

– ¿Dónde van? – Hans las detuvo en la entrada.

– Saldremos un rato – Anna dijo nerviosa.

– ¿Salir? Por Dios, el paisaje lo ven todos los días. Seguro que a Elsa le gustaría conocer otra cosa. ¿Ya las llevado al Central Park? –

– Sí, de hecho Elsa suele patinar allí de vez en cuando – Anna dijo tranquilamente – No te preocupes, no queremos pasar tiempo en otro lado

– ¿Qué al ir a conocer el empire state? – Pregunto el pelirrojo – Yo podría enseñártelo, Elsa

La rubia lo miro sorprendida, sonrió ligeramente y luego miro a su amiga – ¿Qué piensas, podemos ir?

– Bueno, es que yo pensaba… – Anna jugó con sus manos nerviosas.

– Da igual lo que pensabas, Rojita. Seguro que la patinadora quiere conocer más New York – Su hermano declaró. Elsa lo miro tranquilamente y luego a Anna.

– Es verdad – Dijo de pronto – Tengo cosas que hacer así que creo que no podré ir ahora. Tal vez otro día

Anna miró a la chica aliviada de que no fuera a salir con su hermano a quien sabe donde. La pelirroja se ofreció a llevar a la rubia, pero no mucho después alguien apareció para llevarla. Elsa le había advertido que Jennifer iría por ella.

Al cabo del día, cuando Anna ya estaba en su habitación sentada en su cama mirando hacia el televisor, una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro al recordar a la rubia. No solo habían pasado la tarde allí en el almuerzo sino que antes habían estado hablando en la habitación. Su propio edredón aún estaba impregnado con un aroma a violetas de Elsa. Dios. Olía a ella.

Se preguntaba qué estaba haciendo la rubia, seguramente patinando debido a que su entrenadora la había venido a buscar. Recordaba que Elsa tenía un entrenamiento duro, despertaba a las cinco de la mañana y hasta las 7.20 entrenaba, eso durante la semana porque los fines de semanas se levantaba a las 6 hasta las 9 entrenando y por la noche solía hacerlo de 8 a 10, a veces había días en la tarde que la rubia desaparecía para entrenar cerca de las 5.

– Sin duda la distraería – Anna sonrió.

Cambiando canales logro encontrar una serie de monitos animados que se puso a ver, sin embargo, esto rápidamente fue interrumpido por una propaganda sobre el mundial de patinaje sobre hielo. Habían muchos participantes, entre ellos el nombre de Katrina Keith a quien Anna ya había oído hablar, pero no estaba segura de quien era. Muchas chicas, incluso chicos, estaban allí y sobre todo se esperaba con ansias que Elsa clasificara. Incluso Anna podía ver un poster de la tal Katrina de espaldas a una Elsa que sonreía desafiante, también de espaldas. Ambas chicas parecían ser el poster oficial de la competencia, las dos con sonrisas desafiantes mirando de soslayos de espaldas la una contra otra y en un espació que dejaban entre las espaldas salía escrito con una letra interesante: Patinaje sobre hielo. Arriba de eso, como encabezado, decía: El Mundial.

– Aún ni siquiera clasifica y ya asumen que va estar allí – Anna mordió un trozo de helado en una paleta que traía en sus manos – Aunque creo que con todo ese entrenamiento Elsa logrará pasar al mundial

Al día siguiente Anna pregunto una vez más a sus padres si podía ir con Elsa y sus padres a la playa, los cuales aceptaron debido a que consideraban que la chica no era como todas las estrellas caprichosa y engreída, sin embargo había cierto tono frío de vez en cuando debido a una pregunta que no quiere responder o comentar o simplemente algo que no le agradaba.

Feliz por la vida. Anna salió de su casa para dirigirse a ver a Rapunzel. Era medio día y el sol había salido, sin embargo las calles aún estaban cubiertas por hielo. Algunas habían sido cerradas debido al peligro que se exponía un automóvil a transita por ellas. La nieve había dejado de caer y sin embargo se había acumulado una gran cantidad de ella en el suelo. Había que estar paleando las entradas pues muchas entradas estaban encerradas.

Al llegar a casa de Rapunzel, Anna sonrió tranquilamente y se acerco golpeando la puerta. Al poco tiempo una chica de cabello castaño y ojos de igual color, alta y hermosa abrió con una sonrisa.

– ¿Y Rapunzel? – Preguntó Anna tranquila mientras entraba.

– Durmiendo – Respondió la chica tranquilamente.

Anna sonrió.

La madre de Rapunzel era hermana de su madre, por lo tanto eran primas. Cuando tenían siete años el padre de Rapunzel se había divorciado de la madre de la rubia y a los diez años su madre se volvió a casar. El hombre con quien se caso, resulto ser alguien mucho más amable y cariñoso que el propio padre de la chica, con los años Rapunzel también le había tomado un cariño enorme, a él y a su hija, Bella. La castaña era tres años mayor que la rubia y ya estudiaba en la universidad la carrera de pedagogía. Ambas solían llevarse demasiado bien, ni siquiera se notaba que eran hermanastras.

– Rapunzel – Anna golpeó la puerta de su habitación. La rubia no respondió. Tardo un poco más antes de golpear aún más fuerte hasta que una despeinada rubia apareció frente a ella vistiendo con un pijama de invierno muy calentito. Anna sonrió divertida antes de que la oji-verde gruñera y volviera a la cama.

– Mérida vino temprano – Dijo la rubia – La eche. Lo mismo haré contigo si no te vas por tu cuenta

– Ok, no pareces estar de humor – La pelirroja rió antes de irse. Le dio un par de instrucción a la rubia y se marchó luego de llamar a Mérida para juntarse. Ambas chicas se reunieron para comprar ropa.

* * *

– No puedo creer que me haya echado – Mérida rió – Me parece que se paso anoche con Eugene

– ¿Eh? – Anna tomó una camisa y miro a Mérida – ¿A qué te refieres?

– Salieron juntos, creo que estaban tomando – La pelirroja respondió tranquilamente.

Anna hizo una mueca. Como todo adolescente en proceso de crecimiento de adolescencia a adultez, ella ya había tomado. Era normal. Sin duda. Pero sabía que tanto Eugene como Rapunzel era mala influencia para el alcohol. Habían pasado tardes bebiendo todos junto, los seis, y sabía que para calmarlos había que lanzarles agua encima, lo cual no siempre daba resultado.

– Eso explica porque estaba así – Rió Anna dejando la camisa y tomando otra que había llamado su atención. _"Al parecer no puedo dejar de pensar en Elsa."_ La camisa en sus manos era de color celeste repleta de copos de nieves adornado el torso y unos pocos en los brazos.

– Llevaré esta – Mérida mostró una camisa con un semental negra en ella. Anna sonrió.

– Te quedará genial – Anna asintió.

Las dos chicas salieron de la tienda con la intención de ir a algún lugar. New York era enorme y había tanto por visitar. Anna conocía como la palma de su mano la ciudad, sin embargo ella aceptaba que había ocasiones en las que le era imposible perderse.

– Es increíble, ¿verdad? Todo están locos con ello – Mérida dijo mirando hacia arriba.

Al levantar la mirada la pelirroja pudo observar un dirigible con el mismo posters que había visto la noche anterior en la televisión. Flameaba en el aire.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Anna – Creo que Elsa debe estar practicando, ¿quieres ir a ver?

– ¿Qué? No. Yo pienso que es mejor no molestarla. Pasas mucho tiempo con ella – Mérida dijo sin dejar de caminar.

– Sí, ¿pero por qué eso es malo? – Anna cuestiono.

– Anna, la chica es una patinadora y necesita concentrarse. Tú solo la distraes cuando la ves – La pelirroja con rulos explico – No sé si sea bueno para ella

– Elsa es muy dedicada y no porque nos juntamos ella va a dejar de hacer lo que hace. Tienes que verla, cuando está en el hielo es como si fuera la única persona del mundo. Tiene movimientos gráciles y una hermosa sonrisa que te deja con la boca abierta – La pelirroja sonrió de a poco – Es perfecta. Su forma de desplazarse, de sonreír. Incluso es lindo cuando hace pucheros por no querer hacer algo. Es hermosa

Mérida observo a Anna de soslayo y luego suspiro. Ahora notaba porque la pelirroja no dejaba de pensar en ella.

– Te gusta ella, ¿verdad? – Pregunto de pronto.

– ¿Qué? – Anna chilló – No, no. ¿Por qué dices eso?

– Porque no dejas de sonrojarte cuando hablas de ella y siempre hablas de ella. Créeme, tú rostro pasa siempre del mismo color de tu cabello – La pelirroja rió.

Anna levanto una ceja sonrojada y luego se detuvo. Miro a Mérida tranquilamente y luego susurró.

– ¿Tan obvio es? – Preguntó.

– Demasiado – La chica asintió.

– Por favor no le digas a nadie – Anna gimió. La pelirroja se rió mientras volvía a caminar. Hubo un momento en que Anna pensaba que ya ni siquiera tenía caso seguir ocultándolos si ya alguien se dio cuenta, ¡cualquiera pudo notarlo!

La chica de rulos camino por la acera junto a la pelirroja. Anna era algo más baja que Mérida. Se acercaron tranquilamente a una tienda de helados ambulante para poder comprar. En cuanto lo hicieron se alejaron nuevamente con la intención de poder hablar de otros temas.

Mérida tenía razón en una cosa además de afirmar que Anna estaba completamente enamorada de la rubia patinadora, ella nunca dejaba de pensar en Elsa. Básicamente era todo. Desde que la vio por primera vez había anhelado como loca querer conocerla más y al fin había logrado algo. Eran grandes amigas. La rubia parecía fascinada con Anna, sin embargo la misma pelirroja podía notar que solo la veía como una amiga. Tal vez era mucho más inocente de lo que Anna había pensado que era.

– Nadie puede ser tan inocente – La pelirroja rió por lo bajo.

– ¿Uh? ¿De qué hablas? – Mérida observo a Anna de soslayo.

– Nada – La pelirroja menor suspiro.

* * *

Los pies de Elsa se movían velozmente por la pista. Trotaba para calentar. La música proveniente de sus audífonos era bastante fuerte, pues cualquiera que pasara por al lado de ella la podía escuchar y saber que la rubia oía a Sia.

La ropa que usaba constaba de una polera blanca sin mangas, ajustada al cuerpo definiendo bien sus cuervas y busto. Usaba unos pantalones deportivos negros con dos franjas blancas delgadas a los costados de las piernas y estos no eran tan largos pues llegaban hasta la mitad de la pantorilla. En su brazo izquierdo había una pequeña banda de la cual se sujetaba un Mp3 y los audífonos de blancos estaban en sus oídos. Sus zapatillas deportivas eran de color blancas con un naranja intenso flúor y rosado suave. Su cabello como de costumbre ya estaba atado en esa trenza posada en su hombro izquierda.

Trotaba alrededor de la pista de patinaje. Su entrenadora se encontraba sentada en una de las gradas bajas, es decir butacas, observando una revista de último momento. Algo relacionado con la competencia de patinaje sobre hielo. El mundial estaban a la vuelta de la esquina y para poder clasificar Elsa aún debía conseguir el puntaje que le hacía falta.

El gran mundial iba a realizarse en Noruega, Oslo. Sorprendentemente, Jen sabía que era lo que más tenía entusiasmada a la rubia pues hacía ya tiempo que quería regresar a su hogar. Lo extraño era, que a pesar de que ella también había pasado un buen tiempo fuera de casa no parecía tan entusiasmada como su patinadora estrella.

Alzó la vista de la revista para observar a la patinadora. Todavía corría con los audífonos puestos así que sabía que si le hablaba lo más probable es que no le escuchara.

La Pista de Hielo ICE ICE de Oaken se encontraba completamente vacía. En ese instante solo se encontraban las dos chicas allí. El arriendo para poder practicar en privado no había resultado tan caro como Jen pensó que sería. Giro su cabeza hacia su izquierda donde pudo ver al hombre alto, algo rechoncho con una cantidad de barbilla considerable unida a sus patillas. El hombre silbaba mientras salía de la tienda cerrando la puerta. Jen sonrió.

La pista de hielo, de gran forma ovalada, se encontraba en medio del gran cuarto. Alrededor habían unas cuantas butacas en filas hacia arriba para que cualquiera pudiera sentarse, a su izquierda, justo cerca de la entrada había un pequeño mostrador donde habían varias estanterías con patines y cascos para principiantes.

Volvió a observar a la rubia que había detenido lo que hacía y ahora estaba estirándose. Su pierna derecha estaba flectada mientras que su pierna izquierda estaba completamente estirada. Ella estaba agachada en el suelo presionando un poco sobre su pierna estirada, poco después cambio para hacer el mismo ejercicio con la otra pierna.

Jen se puso en pie y se acerco a la rubia con la revista en la mano. Nuevamente fingía sorprenderse de la vestimenta de la rubia. La castaña por lo general solía usar cualquier abrigo que la mantuviera caliente mientras que la rubia era todo lo contrario. Principalmente se debía al hecho de que ella trotaba y eso la acaloraba, igual de todos modos cuando se encontraba patinando en el hielo la rubia entraba en calor por lo que los abrigos le molestaban demasiado.

– ¿Ya habías visto esto? – Pregunto.

La rubia no la miro, siguió en lo que hacía. Jen frunció el ceño y se acerco a quitar un audífono del oído de la patinadora. En cuanto lo hizo, ésta la miro intrigada y confundida.

– Te pregunte si ya habías visto esto – Le enseño la revista, en la cual la portada salía ella, la Reina del Hielo, alzando las manos hacia los lados mientras parecía estar suspendida en el aire. Una pequeña ráfaga de nieve y copos de nieve salía de sus manos y en su rostro había una sonrisa confiada.

– Sí. Lo he visto en la mañana – La chica se puso en pie estirando ahora sus brazos – ¿No te parece divertido? Tomamos esa foto cuando gane la competencia en Madrid hace ya un tiempo. ¿Cuánto será? ¿Ocho meses? ¿Un año?

La castaña asintió – ¿Tú lo aprobaste?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

– Majestad, te quiero lejos de los medios. No quiero que te andes involucrando con ellos. Quiero tu mente en el hielo y en nada más –

– Vamos solo es una foto – La chica dijo sonriendo.

– Sí, una foto que te compromete al mundial – Jen sacudió la cabeza – No quiero que pienses en esa competencia aún. Quiero que te concentres en la que sigue en unas cuantas semanas

– ¿Sabías que todos piensan que voy a ganar la que sigue? – Elsa dijo tranquilamente.

– No te confíes. Ya los sabes. Si crees que vas a ganar te vas a confiar y sabes de antemano que si te confías nada bueno puede salir. Ya lo has experimentado y lo has visto cientos de veces en las otras patinadoras – Elsa asintió en compresión. Una vez que su calentamiento había terminado se puso sus patines y se deslizo lentamente por el hielo – Y quiero que cuando termine la competencia practiques con los nuevos. Hay que aflojarlos

– Lo que digas – La rubia respondió distraída.

Jen volvió a mirar una vez la revista que tenía en las manos y luego suspiro. Todos afirmaban que Elsa clasificaría en el mundial y ella no lo dudaba, pero con todo lo que le había sucedido últimamente a su patinadora, prefería no arriesgarse a que la chica se confiara demasiado. No quería que las cosas no resultaran como ella quería al final.

* * *

Anna estaba demasiado distraída con su tarea de historias como para notar que su hermano estaba en la entrada de su habitación. Ella miraba el libro y luego el cuaderno anotando sus apuntes para responder a las preguntas que se le planteaba.

Hans, cruzado de brazos, sonrió ligeramente antes de dar un paso adentro y llamar la atención de la pelirroja menor.

– ¿Qué sucede? –

– Estaba pensando en Elsa, ¿sabes? – Sonrió. El lápiz que Anna sostenía en sus manos crujió, pero ninguno de los dos pareció notarlo – ¿Te parece si la invito a comer mañana? ¿Crees que aceptaría?

– Ella está demasiado ocupada como para salir contigo – Anna dijo con pesar.

– Pero no para salir contigo –

– ¿Qué tratas de decir? –

– Solo que si la chica tiene tiempo para ti puede que lo tenga para mí – El pelirrojo sonrió torcido – ¿No lo crees?

– No lo sé – Anna dijo tranquilamente. Todo lo que quería era que su hermano se alejara de Elsa – Creo que ella huye a los chicos

– ¿Le gustan las chicas? – Levanto una ceja.

El corazón de Anna latió con fuerza y un sonrojo se tiño en su rostro.

– No lo sé – Respondió con sinceridad – Creo que no. Por lo que sé ella tuvo novio, pero no habla de eso y cuando los chicos les coquetean ella no se inmuta

El pelirrojo sonrió divertido – En ese caso, a mí sí me hará caso

– ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? – Anna cuestiono.

– Que no hay chica que se resista a mí – Dijo con seguridad el chico antes de irse.

La sangre de Anna hirvió por un instante. Bajo la mirada a su cuaderno y luego al lápiz en su mano. Estaba quebrado. Pero eso no importaba, porque todo lo que quería era saber como detener a su hermano. Elsa no podía salir con él. Ella no lo permitiría.

Continuará…


	8. Chapter 8

_**Resumen:**_Todo el mundo hablaba sobre el accidente en el hielo. No importa cuantas veces intento olvidarlo, allí estaban todos para recordárselo. Elsa es una joven estudiante distinguida entre los pasillos escolares, fría y seria, pero algo nuevo sucederá cuando entable una amistad con cierta pelirroja ¿Será posible que la compañía de cierta pelirroja sea suficiente para que la rubia se abra?

Disclaimer: Frozen es propiedad de Disney. Con la participación especial de algunos personas más de Disney.

* * *

Voluntad sobre Hielo

8

Anna estaba esperando y esperando, pero ella nunca llegó. No despegaba los ojos de la puerta de la entrada. Todo lo que quería era que Elsa cruzara de una buena vez por todas esa puerta y así poder saludarla. Más que nada solo quería verla una vez más. Pero ella nunca llegó.

La hora de ingles pasó mucho más lento de lo que Anna hubiera querido debido a que no podía pasarse el tiempo observando a la rubia. Cuando el maestro había pasado la lista parecía más que sorprendido al no encontrar a la rubia en el salón. Y no fue sino hasta el tercer periodo de clases, durante historia, que la Reina del Hielo hizo su aparición repentina.

Apenas le dio una breve explicación a su maestro, le entregó un justificativo y paso a sentarse tranquilamente. Anna la observó intrigada. No podía notar su rostro de espaldas, pero estaba casi segura de que estaba cansada.

El timbre sonó y Anna se le acercó rápidamente. Elsa parecía metida en un tablet observando una rutina de patinaje con audífonos puestos por lo tanto no pudo advertir la presencia de la pelirroja frente a ella. Anna la llamó y ella no contesto, chasqueó los dedos y finalmente le toco el hombro.

– Lo siento, Anna – Se disculpo la rubia guardando el tablet – ¿Qué sucede?

– Te ves… cansada – Anna observó las bolsas que comenzaban a formarse debajo de los ojos de la chica. Su respiración era demasiado lenta y su rostro realmente pedía a gritos dormir – ¿Por qué has llegado tarde? Si se puede saber, por supuesto

– Me he quedado dormida – La chica respondió guardando sus cosas.

La menor levanto una ceja incrédula – ¿Enserio? ¿Tú te has quedado dormida? – Por alguna razón era completamente imposible de creer, principalmente porque la rubia prácticamente vivía en una rutina que la obligaba a levantarse a las cinco de la mañana a practicar sobre el hielo.

– Sí, me he quedado dormida – Respondió la rubia bruscamente. Anna se sorprendió un poco y cuando estaba por decirle algo más la chica salió disparada a su siguiente clase.

Anna se dirigió a su casillero en donde su prima ya estaba allí hablando con Eugene. Ambos parecían susurrarse cosas y en cuanto vieron a la pelirroja se detuvieron. La chica sonrió.

– Hey, ¿qué tal te ha ido con Steve? – Preguntó sonriendo.

– Horriblemente. Me he pasado un día aburrido – Respondió la pelirroja abriendo el casillero – ¿Qué tanto hablaban?

– Eugene quiere hacer algo. Ya ves que pronto será la competencia de basquetball, ¿no? Kristoff jugará – Rapunzel sonrió. Su tono de voz bajo considerablemente y su rostro se acerco al de la chica – La escuela de North High vendrá aquí a jugar y Eugene y Olaf piensan secuestrar a la mascota. Tú sabes, el águila

– ¿Eso es legal? – Anna levanto una ceja.

– Ni idea, pero no interesa porque lo harán de todos modos – Se hecho hacía atrás la rubia – Necesitarán una camioneta y estaba pensando en que podríamos ayudar, ¿qué dices?

Anna torció los labios. Elsa cruzaba por el pasillo en ese mismo instante y Anna intento hablarle pero la rubia apenas la miro pues iba con prisa.

– ¿Qué le sucede? – Rapunzel cuestiono.

– Ni idea – Respondió Anna. Volvió a mirar a su prima y asintió – Nos meteremos en problemas, pero bueno, hagámoslo

La rubia le hizo un guiño y ambas rieron ligeramente. Eugene que no muy lejos se encontraba se acerco para trazar el plan.

* * *

Los días pasaban y el viernes había llegado. El día de la competencia de basquetball al fin se había hecho presente. Con un traje completamente negro Anna subió a la camioneta conducida por Rapunzel, atrás iban Olaf y Eugene vestidos de negro también, ambos listos para tomar a la mascota del equipo contrario y secuestrarla hasta que acabará el partido. Tenían soga, cinta adhesiva e incluso un saco por si se resistía demasiado.

– Aún no entiendo porque de negro si es de día – Anna dijo confundida.

– Porque el negro es para los ladrones – La rubia respondió riendo. Anna suspiro volteando hacia la ventanilla. Su dedo pulgar derecho tanteaba lentamente con la pantalla del celular.

Esa semana había hecho de todo para poder hablar con la rubia que tanto le fascinaba, pero ella parecía siempre con prisa y solía llegar tarde siempre con la excusa de haberse quedado dormida. Anna sabía que estaba mintiendo porque conocía la rutina, pero no sabía porque. Cuando llegaron a Arendelle School tres bajaron del auto y Rapunzel se quedo allí para partir enseguida.

Anna siguió a los chicos por el corredor para buscar al águila calva del equipo contrario y lo encontraron. Se encontraba bailando por los pasillos con dirección al gimnasio. Eugene sonrió malicioso e indico a Olaf moverse a un lado y a Anna a otro. Luego, de improviso saltaron al águila.

Para lo que no contaban era que éste sabía artes marciales, lo cual irrito un poco al castaño. Una vez que lograron con esfuerzo retener a la mascota le ataron las manos e intentaron llevarla a la camioneta.

La pelirroja sabía que esto estaba mal, lo sabía bien, pero por alguna razón quería arriesgarse al igual que sus amigos lo hacían. Quería algo de diversión, sobre todo porque cierta rubia la había ignorado por mucho tiempo. Cuando entraron en la camioneta Rapunzel partió tranquila.

El teléfono de Anna sonó. Todos parecían algo nerviosos y solo cuando la chica vio quien le había enviado un mensaje dejo escapar el aliento de alivio.

– Es Elsa – Comentó tranquila. Rapunzel asintió tranquila mientras manejaba.

– ¿Quién estará del otro lado de la máscara? – Olaf pregunto mirando al ave.

– Vamos a averiguarlo – El chico castaño sonrió divertido. Intento quitar la cabeza del disfraz pero éste se resistió a pesar de que estaba atado desde las alas y los pies. Sentado en una pequeña banca.

Anna miro a los chicos y luego su teléfono.

_Lamento haberte ignorado. He estado algo ocupada. Respondiendo a tu mensaje de temprano, no, no iré al partido.  
~ Elsa._

La mirada de decepción trazo el rostro de Anna provocando que Rapunzel le preguntara que había sucedido, la chica dijo que no era nada.

_Es una pena. Por cierto, ya que estamos, ¿qué te ha tenido tan ocupada?  
-Anna._

El mensaje con la respuesta no llegaba y Anna comenzó a pensar que la rubia la estaba ignorando nuevamente. Guardo su teléfono y se concentro en lo que sucedía en la parte trasera de la camioneta. Anna vio tanto a Olaf como a Eugene luchar contra el ave, literalmente, para poder sacarle la máscara.

– Chicos debemos darnos prisa, el partido comenzara dentro de poco – Recordó la pelirroja.

– ¿Y qué haremos el pajarraco? – Preguntó Rapunzel mirando por el espejo retrovisor fugazmente – No lo podemos llevar con nosotros y mucho menos nos podemos quedar aquí. Kristoff nos necesitara para el partido

– Vamos a meterlo en un armario de escobas y ya – Eugene dijo forcejeando con el pájaro. Finalmente, después de tantos intentos fallidos se rindieron. Rapunzel dio marcha al otro lado de la escuela, por la entrada trasera y al entrar en ella los cuatro metieron al hombre pájaro en un armario. Una vez que salieron de allí fueron directo al gimnasio.

– No quiero hacer eso. Está mal – Anna dijo mientras se quitaba el gorro negro.

– Ellos tienen a nuestra mascota y hasta que no la devuelvan nosotros no devolveremos la suya – Eugene dijo. Los cuatro se quedaron allí en la entrada. Pasaron unos minutos largos cuando Olaf decidió ir a ver al gimnasio si la escuela contrincante había llevado a su mascota.

– ¿Por qué estamos haciendo esto? – Anna pregunto mirando la pantalla de su celular. Aún sin respuesta.

– Porque ellos nos declararon la guerra primero – Eugene dijo.

Al poco tiempo volvió Olaf sujetado por dos chicos de la otra escuela. Junto a Olaf había una persona disfrazado de un tigre que intentaba zafarse. Tres chicos de la otra escuela sonreían maliciosos.

– Bien, ¿dónde está _nuestra_ mascota? – Pregunto uno de ellos de hombros anchos y cabello rubio como el oro. Anna lo miro de reojo y luego a Eugene que estaba firme un paso delante de ambas chicas.

– Quiero a nuestra mascota y a nuestro amigo –

– Yo no lo creo. Me quedaré con uno de ellos porque tú tienes a uno de los nuestros – El chico rió.

Eugene frunció el ceño. Apretaba los puños a sus costados. En ese momento el sonido de un taconeo se acerco y al girar se encontraron a la directora McGragel allí cruzada de brazos con una expresión seria. Pregunto que había sucedido y nadie respondió, de pronto _exigió_ saber que sucedía.

– Ellos nos han robado a la mascota de nuestra escuela y tienen a Olaf – Rapunzel apunto acusadoramente a los chicos de la otra escuela.

– Y ellos tienen a nuestra mascota – El chico dijo con un tono inocente.

La directora miro a los seis chicos más la mascota. Su rostro serio y enojado decía que estaban en serios problemas y por primera vez, Anna sintió que a pesar de que esto estaba mal, no le importaba. Por alguna razón, le parecía divertido.

Tras recibir un castigo grande de parte de la directora los cuatro chicos volvieron al partido donde descubrieron que Kristoff había anotado la mayoría de las canastas que habían hecho en el partido. Tanto Anna como Rapunzel se acercaron a Mérida que se encontraba sentada junto a un chico peli blanco de ojos azules.

– Hola Mérida, hola Jack – Saludaron las dos al unísono.

La chica asintió con una sonrisa – ¿Dónde andaban metidas?

– En la oficina de McGrafel – Rapunzel bufó tomando el cono de palomitas que la pelirroja tenía en manos – Nos castigo una semana por haber secuestrado ala mascota del equipo contrario

– ¿Sí? ¿Y quién fue la influencia? ¿Eugene? – Rió.

– Sí – Anna rió.

– No me sorprende – La chica sacudió la cabeza.

– Hablando de Eugene, ¿dónde está? – Pregunto Jack sonriendo divertido.

– En la oficina de la vieja. Reciben un castigo peor debido a que se echaron la culpa de todo – Rapunzel sonrió divertida – Son tan tiernos

La pelirroja volvió a mirar su teléfono y suspiro. Aún ningún mensaje.

_Imagino que no quieres hablar así que, realmente lo siento si hice algo que te haya molestado. Tal vez incluso te ha molestado mi hermano o quizás, no lo sé, realmente lo siento.  
-Anna._

– Te ves en depresión. ¿Qué ha pasado? – Mérida sonrió tranquila.

– Es Elsa. Me ha estado evitando y no me responde los mensajes – Anna suspiro.

– Oh, problemas con el amor de tu vida – Susurro Mérida divertida – No te preocupes seguro… Oh, esa debe ser ella

Anna sonrió al saber que Mérida tenía razón. Su celular había vibrado advirtiendo un mensaje de la rubia.

_Perdona, Anna. No estoy molesta contigo, enserio. Es solo que, como te dije, estoy muy ocupada.  
~Elsa._

– ¿Cómo puede estar ocupada? – Anna se quejó – Pensé que éramos amigas

– Tal vez se dio cuenta de que no pretendes ser su amiga – Mérida rió.

El rostro de Anna enrojeció un poco. Sacudió de sus pensamientos a la rubia, luego saldaría cuentas con ella. Y por una vez dejo de pensar tanto en ella que se concentro más en el partido que tenía enfrente. Kristoff jugaba de maravilla, recibiendo y anotando, entregando y esquivando. El chico era increíblemente bueno.

Anna sonreía aplaudiendo y gritando. El partido estaba a favor de Arendelle School. El equipo de Kristoff iba ganando. Nada podía empeorar lo que estaba por suceder. Ellos iban a ganar.

* * *

La celebración del partido ganador había sido realizada en la casa de un chico llamado Hércules. Todos estaban completamente emocionados por la victoria del partido.

En la mano de Anna había un vaso rojo con un líquido que desprendía un aroma a alcohol. Ella reía tontamente mientras hablaba con Mérida, la cual no había bebido nada aún y prefería dejarlo así.

– No tomes tanto – Mérida rió.

Giro la cabeza al ver a un chico sirviéndose algo de comida y se acerco a él dejando a Anna a solas. La chica sonrió tranquilamente alejándose de la fiesta para poder sacar su celular. Aún no recibía nada de Elsa y ya eran las diez de la noche. Estaba enojada y no sabía si era por el alcohol que había ingerido, pero lo único que sabía era que si no iba a su casa a exigirle el por qué la estaba ignorando, entonces la llamaría para hacerlo.

Y cuando se disponía a marcar el número de Elsa, Rapunzel se acerco a ella tirando de su brazo. Al parecer la chica había conocido a un chico al que, con las propias palabras de Rapunzel, era el chico _perfecto _para Anna.

Frederick Thompson era un chico de estatura alta, de cabello castaño corto y perfectamente bien peinado. Con unos hoyuelos que se formaban al sonreír y ojos color azules oscuros, casi negros. Vestía con una camisa de franela roja y unos jeans. Mantenía una mano en el bolsillo.

Anna lo miro de reojo coincidiendo que sí era guapo. Dios. Muy guapo. Pero no era lo que ella quería. Lo que Anna quería en ese momento era encontrarse en los brazos de cierta rubia y no los de un chico que ni siquiera conocía del todo. Apenas sí sabía su nombre.

Gran parte de la fiesta la paso con el chico. Había ingerido demasiado alcohol como para olvidarse de Elsa por un momento y coquetear con el castaño. Sin embargo, a las dos de la mañana cuando el joven se ofreció a llevarla Anna recordó de pronto que había estado en plan de llamar a Elsa, pensó un poco y lo dejaría para después, se dijo a sí misma.

Durante el camino, el joven se había comportado como un completo caballero y además Anna le había conocido bastante, tal vez se atrevería a decir que le conocía más de lo que conocía a Elsa.

Ya en su casa se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y procedió a entrar. Las luces estaban apagadas, sus padres y su hermano durmiendo así que procuro no hacer ruido cuando entro en su habitación. Paso una mano por su rostro al mirarse en el espejo. No estaba del todo borracha, algo bueno, sobre todo porque los efectos del alcohol comenzaban a desvanecerse lentamente y estaba segura de que al día siguiente tendría migraña.

Observó su celular. Su visión de duplico por un segundo, bebió algo de agua y procedió a lo que más anhelaba, llamar a la rubia. Su voz se volvió apenas audible cuando del otro lado escucho el tono cansado y adormilado de Elsa.

– _¿Qué sucede, Anna?_ –

– Me estás evitando – Acuso con un tono bajo. Se dejo caer en su cama en forma de ovillo – ¿Por qué?

– _No te estoy evitando, Anna. ¿Me has llamado solo para eso? Van a ser las tres de la mañana _–

– ¿Por qué me estás evitando? – Demando saber la pelirroja – ¿Qué te he hecho yo para que me evites? ¡Maldita sea!

Hubo un silencio prolongado. Escuchó a Elsa suspirar.

– _¿Estás borracha? _–

– Estoy perfectamente bien, con el corazón destrozado porque no tienes ni idea de cómo se siente cuando la persona que más quieres te ignora – Dijo sin pensar.

– _¿Qué- qué estás diciendo?_ – Parecía confundida.

La vista de Anna se nubló por un instante y sin darse cuenta ya había cortado la llamada y quedado dormida.

* * *

Se encontraba hecha un ovillo en la cama cuando por la mañana siguiente Anna despertó. Desorientada y confundida se estiro en su cama. A pesar de haber dormido formando un pequeño ovillo, la posición no fue incomoda, pero tampoco podía decir que fue la mejor forma de dormir. Observó el reloj, eran las once de la mañana y su cabeza estaba por estallar. Cerró los ojos lentamente y de golpe los volvió a abrir.

¡Era fin de semana!

¡Elsa!

¡El viaje de acampada!

¡Elsa!

¡Tenía que ver a la rubia antes de las diez y no ha hecho!

¡Elsa!

¡Seguramente se habían ido sin ella!

No la culpaba del todo sí ya se había ido. Busco su teléfono solo para encontrarse unas veinte llamadas de Elsa. Todas habían sido marcadas temprano y ella no las había escuchado de lo cansada que estaba de la fiesta del día anterior. Su cabeza palpitaba enormemente, pero no me importaba.

Salió apresurada de la habitación y bajo las escaleras solo para encontrarse con sus padres que estaban medio desayunando. Su hermano estaba fuera como de costumbre.

– Mamá, me quede dormida y no me has despertado. Tenía que ir con Elsa y sus padres al viaje de acampada – La chica dijo alterada mientras entraba a la cocina.

– Sí, sobre eso... Elsa llamó temprano. No sé como consiguió el número de hecho, pero no importa. Le he dicho que te intente despertar varias veces, pero sin éxito. Finalmente le dije que no podrías ir si no despertabas – Su madre explico.

– ¿Me perderé el viaje? – Anna dijo sorprendida.

– Me temo que ya lo hiciste – Su madre dijo tranquila, con una mirada de disculpas – Elsa tampoco parecía muy feliz. Tuvo que aceptar que no irías y estará todo el fin de semana fuera, no sé si podrás llamarla

– Soy una gran estúpida – Anna gruñó subiendo a su habitación. Tomo su celular y se dispuso a llamar a la joven.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que contestara y cuando lo hizo, su tono de voz era completamente monótono.

– Hey, Elsa, soy yo, Anna. Seguro que eso lo sabes – Rió nerviosa.

– _Sé que eres tú. ¿Qué sucede? _– Anna sintió un escalofrió.

– Solo quería disculparme por no haber ido contigo al viaje. Y por no responder tus llamadas – La chica hizo una mueca.

– _Está bien. Rapunzel me ha contado que seguramente estabas en coma después de la fiesta de anoche. No hay cuidado _–

– ¿La fiesta? – Anna pensó un poco y recordó que el día anterior los muchachos habían ganado el partido de basquetball, razón por la cual se celebro una fiesta y el porqué del dolor de cabeza de Anna – Cierto

– _Bien si eso es todo, ya debo irme. Estamos llegando a la cabaña y mi madre no quiere que use el teléfono en todo el fin de semana, así que no trates de enviar mensajes que no responderé hasta el lunes. Oh y Anna, no vuelvas a llamarme a las tres de la mañana, ¿sí? _– La chica parecía molesta.

Anna se congelo en su lugar. ¿Había llamado a Elsa? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le ha dicho? ¿Cómo es que no lo recuerda? Tardo un poco en responder, escucho a Elsa carraspear del otro lado y ella asintió aún si no podía verla.

– Sí, lo siento, no quise… ¿por qué te llame tan tarde? ¿Qué te he dicho? – Pregunto temerosa de que hubiera dicho algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse.

– _No estoy segura, ni yo entendí. Estabas algo molesta. Anna hablaremos luego, debo cortar _–

Y sin darle tiempo de responder, cortó. Anna miro la pantalla de su celular asustada. ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS LE DIJO A ELSA ANOCHE?

Iba a ser un fin de semana aburrido si no podía ni ver ni hablar con la rubia. Lo peor de todo no era perderse la oportunidad de pasar tiempo con Elsa, sino saber que la había llamado bajo la influencia del alcohol y no recordaba que le había dicho.

Cerró los ojos intentando concentrarse en recordar lo de anoche, pero su cabeza le retumbaba tanto que le exigía dormir un rato. Anna suspiro y se recostó tras tomar una aspirina. Pasaron los minutos y no podía ni dormir pensando en ella.

– ¿Qué le habré dicho a Elsa? Dios, ¿acaso sabrá que me gusta y por eso actuó tan fría conmigo? – Preguntó al aire. Nadie respondió. Casi se echaba a llorar de no saber nada. Su celular comenzó vibrar y con la esperanza de que fuera Elsa lo tomo sin revisar quien era.

– ¿Elsa? – Pregunto apresuradamente.

– _Uhm, no lo creo_ – La voz de un chico la confundió – _Soy Frederick, Anna_

– ¿Frede… qué? – Realmente estaba confundida.

– _Entiendo si no me recuerdas _– Rió el chico – _Anoche estabas algo mal. Soy yo, Frederick. Nos conocimos anoche por medio de Rapunzel_

– Por supuesto – Anna bufó – Quién más podría sino ella

El chico soltó una risa – _Estaba pensando, ¿te gustaría salir hoy?_

– Oh, no lo creo. Estoy algo ocupada – Anna murmuró – Tal vez otro día

Por supuesto era una completa mentira. Ella quería seguir intentando recordar la noche anterior cuando hablo con Elsa. Además, no conocía al chico de nada por lo tanto no quería saber nada de él. Su memoria estaba tan borrosa que realmente ni siquiera sabía sí le dio el número de teléfono suyo o fue obra de Rapunzel, pero no importaba porque dudaba que lo volvería a ver.

* * *

Con las manos en el bolsillo de la sudadera, Anna salió de su casa a dar un paseo. Realmente todo en su vida se sentía diferente. Quería tener algo que hacer, ver a Elsa practicar, estar con ella, tomar un chocolate que tanto amaba ella, incluso ir a comer chatarra o ensalada, pero no podía pues ella no estaba. Aún así de todos modos Anna decidió ir a comprar un vaso de chocolate caliente.

Algo de vapor en forma de humo salía de su boca mientras se dirigía a Sound&amp;Café. Justo al doblar en la esquina se encontró con la entrenadora de su patinadora favorita esperando la luz verde. Anna esperaba a que la chica no la reconociera, pero no fue así.

Ambas caminaron hacia la tienda en una pequeña charla que incluía el clima helado y la nieve.

– Por cierto, ¿no ibas a ir con Elsa a la acampada? – Preguntó Jen.

– Uhg, no. Me he quedado dormida – Anna gruñó.

– Ya veo. Tal vez sea por eso que estaba de tan mal humor – Jen rió – Esa chica es tan testaruda y fría cuando se lo propone

– Me ha ignorado toda una semana y luego yo la dejo plantada. No me sorprende si quiere matarme – Anna murmuró.

– No te a dejado plantada ella – Jen sacudió la cabeza al entrar en la tienda – Es mi culpa. La competencia será dentro de una semana y ella necesita todo su enfoque en ello

– Sí es así, ¿por qué se va de acampada a la playa? – Anna preguntó.

– Sus padres piensan que necesita algo con que relajarse, pero no lo hará. Prefiere más el hielo – Se rió la mayor – Yo realmente lo siento, Anna. Sé que eres muy amiga de ella y oportunidades como esas no siempre se presentan, pero ella necesita entrenar

– Eso lo entiendo – Anna asintió – ¿A qué te refieres con oportunidades?

La mujer sonrió con nostalgia – Ya has notado que tiene problemas para hacer amistades

– Sí, ¿por qué? – Anna pregunto curiosa.

Tras hacer un breve pedido ambas esperaron. Anna miro a la entrenadora que parecía, no considerar que decirle, sino considerar si decirle o no. Cuando finalmente se decidió sonrió tranquilamente.

– Es una patinadora famosa, ¿no crees que hay quienes se intentarían aprovechar? – Preguntó tranquilamente.

Anna asintió.

– Ahí está la respuesta – Se encogió tranquila – Tuvo un par de "amigas", pero no lo eran y eso hizo que tuviera más dificultades para conocer gente. Ella prefiere la compañía de sus padres, su abuela, tal vez yo, y por supuesto la fiel Lady

– ¿Lady? – Anna levanto una ceja.

– Su perra. De raza Golden Retriever – Sonrió Jen – Esa es una historia divertida, ¿sabes? Pero me voy del tema. Ella tenía problemas para entablar amistades hasta que tú apareciste. Él día que te encontré espiando supe que Elsa no te había invitado realmente, pero ella parecía tan empeñada en que te quedaras que solo por eso acepte

– ¿Debo sentirme alagada? – Anna pregunto sonriendo divertida. La castaña rió, pidió un dulce de maicena antes de pagar su orden y miro a la chica.

– Lo que digo Anna, es que hay algo que te hace especial y Elsa lo sabe. Valora tu amistad porque no estás interesada en fama, sino en ella como persona –

La chica se sonrojo un poco. Si había algo más que una amistad, era romance lo que Anna quería. Jen sonrió tranquila.

– Nuestra reina no es del todo inocente – Comentó de pronto la mujer – Solo sufrió un trágico incidente amoroso y además, créeme, cuando está concentrada en una competencia, nada importa, ni siquiera si hay personas que están enamorada de ella. No los ve, solo ve el hielo y su pasión por él

El rostro de Anna enrojeció aún más.

– Yo… –

– Ni lo intentes. Es más que notorio – Jen rió – Te gusta la chica, lo sé, por eso te digo que si no hubiera una competencia, Elsa tal vez ya se habría dado cuenta de que te gusta, no es ajena a menos que esté metida en el hielo

Anna asintió.

– ¿Dijiste… tragedia amorosa? ¿Qué pasó? – Anna preguntó.

– No seré yo quien te cuente. Tal vez ella deba decirte –

Después de pedir su orden Anna tomo asiento en algún lugar. Estaba sola, pero pensaba mucho en lo que Jen le había dicho. La competencia de Elsa, lo que podría significar que la rubia supiera lo que siente la pelirroja, la tragedia amorosa. Había un sinfín de cosas que aún no sabía de ella, y quería aprenderlas todas.

Continuara…


	9. Chapter 9

_**Resumen:**_Todo el mundo hablaba sobre el accidente en el hielo. No importa cuantas veces intento olvidarlo, allí estaban todos para recordárselo. Elsa es una joven estudiante distinguida entre los pasillos escolares, fría y seria, pero algo nuevo sucederá cuando entable una amistad con cierta pelirroja ¿Será posible que la compañía de cierta pelirroja sea suficiente para que la rubia se abra?

Disclaimer: Frozen es propiedad de Disney. Con la participación especial de algunos personas más de Disney.

* * *

Voluntad sobre Hielo

9

El fin de semana más lento y largo que Anna hubiera tenido que superar, lo peor de todo es que había sido para peor, pero al fin había terminado. Volvería a ver a Elsa al día siguiente. Estaba complemente emocionada. Quería ir a ver a chica a su casa, quería abrazarla y disculparse por cualquier cosa que ha hecho, sobre todo por ser egoísta y molestarse porque no le prestaba atención.

Pero frente a todo esto, Anna sabía que debía esperar e iba a ser la espera más larga todavía. Estaba acostada en su cama dando vueltas y vueltas solo pensando en la rubia. El reloj marcaba las diez de noche. No pensaba en que Elsa estaría ocupada, finalmente no pudo más, tomo su celular y envió un mensaje.

_Elsa, lo lamento, pero no puedo esperar a verte y quiero hablar contigo  
-Anna._

Al poco tiempo de haberlo enviado le aparecía que Elsa lo había visto, pero no respondía. Volvió a pensar en que tal vez Elsa estaba molesta con ella. Estaba desesperada por escucharla hablar.

Esa hermosa sonrisa que se dibujaba en sus labios, su deliciosa risa melódica. Esos sonrojos ligeros que se teñían en su bello rostro cuando algo le fascinaba. Esa belleza deslumbrante que desprendía en el hielo. Su perfecta figura. Su forma tan serena de ser. Sus labios cuando se tuercen en un puchero. Dios. Sus labios. Finos y rosados. Delicados y besables.

Anna estaba enamorada.

Muy enamorada.

_Es algo tarde, Anna. Nos veremos pasado mañana, ¿sí? Llegué apenas hace una hora.  
~Elsa._

"_¿Pasado mañana? No, no. No puedo esperar tanto tiempo para verla." _

Sacudió la cabeza ferozmente y le envió un mensaje para preguntarle por qué. Elsa apenas respondió algo corto y sin mucha emoción. Estaba cansada la chica. Después de haberse despedido, Anna soltó un feroz suspiro y se quedo dormida.

* * *

Después de clases Anna no espero más. Se encamino hacia la casa de Elsa, que bien recordaba el camino y nunca lo olvidaría, para ver a la chica. Aún le parecía que con tanta fama y seguro dinero la rubia viviera en algo tan humilde como una casa de dos pisos pintada de un color suave y precioso, los muebles no eran caros o eso parecían, pero si elegantes. Un hogar muy refinado que incluso a Anna le había dado pena sentarse en un sofá como aquel.

Golpeó la puerta blanca de la casa y espero, al poco tiempo un hombre de cabello castaño y barbilla apareció en la entrada mirando a la chica. Anna no estaba segura, pero adivino a que era el padre de Elsa.

– Debes ser Anna – El hombre sonrió. Anna asintió – Eres tal y como mi esposa y mi hija te describieron

Anna rió ligeramente. No tenía ni idea de que Elsa hablaba de ella. El hombre sonrió amablemente.

– Imagino que vienes a ver a Elsa. Lo siento, Anna, pero Elsa no está aquí – Dijo él.

– ¿Y dónde está? – Preguntó.

– En la pista – Dijo él sonriendo divertido como si le hubieran preguntado la cosa más estúpida del mundo y le causara risa de que aún preguntaran. Anna sonrió. Asintió antes de irse y despidió al hombre con amabilidad.

"_La pista. Eso no es el lago, ¿verdad?" _

La única idea lógica que tenía era lo recientemente, ir a la pista de Oaken. Sus pies solamente la llevaron allí y cuando entro se encontró con la perfecta visión de la rubia en medio de una rutina. Anna estaba sorprendida por los movimientos que ejecutaba. Zancadas, saltos, giros, vueltas, deslizamientos perfectos, movimientos únicos. Todo se veía perfecto.

Su boca se seco por un instante. No dejaba de babear al ver a la chica deslizándose. Era perfecta.

Perfecta.

Su Elsa.

– ¡Eh! ¡Tú, ésta es practica cerrada. No puedes estar aquí! – Alguien le grito.

Anna miro hacia un lado y vio a un hombre vestido de negro dirigirse a ella. Tanto Elsa como Jen voltearon a ver que estaba sucediendo. El rostro de Anna estaba completamente rojo no solo por la vergüenza que estaba pasando, sino porque Elsa estaba allí mirando a Anna fijo. Sin emoción alguna.

La patinadora le dijo a su entrenadora y ella se acerco a ver que estaba sucediendo. El guardia había informado que había atrapado a Anna espiando, pero la pelirroja aseguraba que no era verdad pues ella no estaba espiando. El hombre seguía sin creerle a Anna así que la tomó del brazo y comenzó a arrastrarla.

– No – Jen llamó – No. Ella puede estar aquí

El hombre, aún desconfiado, soltó a Anna con recelo y luego se dirigió a otro lugar. Anna tardo unos minutos en volver a Jen para agradecerle, pero le sorprendió cuando la castaña la tomo del brazo.

– Creí que Elsa te dijo que eran prácticas privadas y no puedes estar aquí presente – La mujer gruñó.

– Yo lo siento, pero tenía que ver a Elsa. Ella no fue a clases, pero si vino a su entrenamiento. No me parece justo – La pelirroja dijo.

– Anna, tienes que entender que Elsa tiene cosas más importantes que salir contigo o ir a la escuela. Ella es una patinadora – La mujer observo a la chica a los ojos, seria – Elsa puede parecerlo, pero no es cualquier adolescente así que si vuelves a interrumpir en otra práctica no dudaré en dejar que te echen. La primera vez lo deje pasar, ahora también lo estoy dejando pasar, pero no habrá una tercera

Anna parecía sorprendida, pero de todos modos asintió. Se acercaron a la pista y Elsa levanto una ceja deslizándose lentamente por el hielo. Anna le sonrió algo tímida.

– Te ves molesta – Elsa dijo.

– Cállate. Sigue con lo que hacías – La castaña dijo con dureza. Elsa levanto una ceja y sin decirle nada a Anna se alejo para seguir con su rutina.

Poco después Anna se dejo caer una banca observando a Elsa. La rutina parecía ser la misma de siempre, patinaba dando saltos o vueltas. No hacía gran cosa. A pesar de eso, Anna estaba embelesada con ella.

– Bien, creo que eso es todo por ahora – Jen se puso en pie captando la mirada de Elsa sorprendida – Tomate un descanso. Yo iré por algo de comer

– ¿Me traes una empanada? –

– Ni lo sueñes – La castaña dijo caminando hacia la salida.

Anna miro a la mayor y luego a Elsa que seguía en el hielo con un mohín en el rostro. Reparó en lo adorable que se veía con él y luego se acerco por el suelo sin subir al hielo.

– Hey –

– Hey – Elsa sonrió.

Anna se mordió el labio inferior – Siento haber venido sin avisar. Fui a tu casa, pero no estabas y tu padre me dijo que estarías aquí. Por cierto, es muy amable

Vio la mirada de hielo de Elsa suavizarse de a poco, la rubia suspiro y asintió – Creo que yo lamento que Jen te haya regañado así. Ella está algo loca con todo lo sucedido. Ya ves, solo una semana para la competencia

– Sí – Anna se rasco la nuca nervios – Una semana…

Elsa miro a la pelirroja de reojo y sonrió con las manos en las caderas – ¿Y bien, qué esperas?

– ¿Perdón? – Anna pregunto curiosa y confundida. Elsa movió la cabeza hacia unos patines que estaban en una banca.

– ¿Vas a entrar o no? –

El rostro de Anna se ilumino de pronto. Ciertamente no esperaba que la rubia la invitara a entrar, de hecho ella pensaba que tomaría un descanso fuera del hielo y no dentro del. Tomo los patines negros y se los puso, lentamente se dirigió al hielo y se subió a él. Elsa la cogió de las manos enviando una descarga eléctrica poderosa por todo el cuerpo de Anna.

La rubia parecía ajena a lo que provocaba su simple tacto en la pelirroja, sonreía tranquilamente. Pronto, sus pies se deslizaron hacia atrás lentamente. Anna sonrió con cuidado, sin mover sus pies se dejo llevar por la patinadora. Cuando Anna se sujeto de los brazos de la chica para no caer Elsa rió ligeramente antes de alejarse un poco hacia atrás.

– Te dije que tienes que mover tus pies – Elsa rió.

– No, prefiero que tú me guíes – Anna miro sus pies tiesos deslizarse sobre el hielo. Elsa rodó los ojos e intento soltarla, pero la chica se tambaleo buscando ayuda.

– Ves, puedes sostenerte por ti misma – Elsa se alejo unos cuantos pasos – Ahora, intenta acercarte

– Me caeré –

– No lo harás. Además, sabes bien que yo te atraparé si sucede – Elsa sonrió.

Anna sacudió la cabeza y Elsa retrocedió más aún. La pelirroja entro pánico al ver a la rubia lejos. No solo era por tener miedo a caerse si lo intentaba sola, sino porque quería sentirse protegida en sus brazos mientras la guiaba por el hielo.

– Mierda. ¿Por qué tuve que aceptar? – Anna gimió.

– No sabía que tenías un fino vocabulario – Elsa dijo tranquila y sorprendida. Anna rodó los ojos.

– Els, ayúdame – Anna suplico.

– ¿Els? Eso es lindo. Me gusta – La rubia retrocedió más aún.

El corazón de Anna estaba horriblemente descolocado. La chica se había alejado de ella y además de eso apenas le había dicho algo que le había cambiado todo. A Elsa le gustaba como ella pronunció su nombre. Apenas dijo tres letras y la rubia dijo que le gustaba. Se enamoraba aún más.

Ella estaba jugando con Anna. Lo sentía en lo más dentro de sí. Mientras más hablaba la rubia más retrocedía y mientras más le decía cosas divertidas más se enamoraba Anna. La rubia estaba a una distancia considerable. Esperando a por la menor. Anna la miro preocupada. Posiciono con firmeza sus pies y luego sin saber como se impulso hacia enfrente.

Elsa sonreía con emoción al ver a la chica avanzar más de tres pasos. Anna grito mientras más rápido iba. Asustada de lo rápido que iba, Anna gritaba aún más y más fuerte. Pronto sintió los brazos de Elsa sostenerla y otra vez, como en otra ocasión, ambas cayeron al hielo. Esta vez el impacto pareció menos doloroso que la última vez.

Anna gimió tras golpearse. Algo suave y blando le había detenido una fuerte caída y al abrir los ojos se encontró con la mirada de Elsa, una ligera sonrisa en su rostro. La pelirroja escondió su rostro completamente enrojecido de la vergüenza en el cuello de la chica aspirando un aroma intenso a violetas mezclada con sudor. En su cabello se encontraba el intenso aroma a manzanillas. Una combinación bastante interesante.

– Eso fue de lo más vergonzoso. Mátame, por favor – Anna murmuró contra el cuello de la rubia. La chica rió suavemente provocando que la melodía de su risa causara cosquillas en el oído de Anna. Se estremeció ligeramente y esperaba a que la chica creyera que fue a causa del hielo y no de su risa.

– Vamos, no fue para tanto – La voz de la chica la hizo estremecer de nuevo.

Anna quito su rostro del cuello de la rubia y la miro a los ojos. Ella parecía divertida a pesar de haberse sacado con un golpe poderoso. Rió junto con Elsa.

– Uhm, Anna – Elsa dijo sonriendo tranquila – ¿Podrías quitarte? Me aplastas

No. Anna no quería levantarse. Allí, con los brazos de Elsa alrededor suyo, le fascinaba pues además de enviar descargas eléctricas por todo su cuerpo y hacerla estremecer placenteramente el cuerpo de la rubia junto al suyo le daba calor, un calor grato. La quería. Ella era suya. Era _su _Elsa. No quería dejarla.

Por desgracia, sabía que no podía decirle a Elsa que no quería desprenderse de ella debido a que estaba enamorada. Cuando se disponía a levantarse notó algo interesante.

– Veo que has roto tu pacto con el diablo – Anna dijo.

– ¿Eh? –

– No traes tu gorro – La chica rió. Había notado lo unida que Elsa era a ese gorro de lana. Siempre que la veía ella estaba usando ese gorro que tan bien le quedaba y que tan aspecto de inocente le daba. Sonrió – Pensé que eran inseparables

– Lo somos – Elsa explico tranquilamente como si se hablara de una persona – Pero mi madre lo ha guardado en alguna maleta y no lo he podido encontrar

La chica sonrió divertida y cuando disponía a quitarse, ahora sí, notó algo más que no pudo pasar de largo – Oh. Oh. ¿Qué tienes ahí?

Sus dedos rozaron con suavidad una pequeña cicatriz en la frente de Elsa, justo en la parte superior arriba de la ceja izquierda. Era apenas visible y Anna estaba casi segura de que nunca antes la había visto.

– Uhm – Elsa cerró los ojos suavemente ante el tacto de la chica en su cicatriz. Se estremeció sin saber por qué. Una caricia breve y delicada provocaba un placer inexplicable en ella. Quizás era el hecho de que cada vez que su madre tocaba aquella cicatriz demostraba lo mucho que se preocupaba. Era un placer al saber que a la gente le impoprtaba, y Anna no era la excepción. Anna se preocupaba por ella, por eso estaba preguntando por la cicatriz, por la preocupación en su rostro era demasiada y por eso sentía un placer. Esa idea, de saber que no estaba unos minutos en responder, y luego lo hizo mientras se sentaba en el hielo – Es lo que quedo después del accidente hace cinco meses

La menor la miro sorprendida – ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

– Bueno, imagino que ya sabes sobre ese accidente – La chica sonrió tranquila. Anna se arrodillo frente a Elsa sorprendida aún – Caí en medio de una rutina y me barrí por todo el hielo. Cuando choque contra la pared, digamos que había un trozo de metal fuera y se me clavo en la frente. Fue esa la razón por la que termine en el hospital

– Dos semanas – Anna murmuró sin poder dejar de ver la herida.

– Sí. Dos semanas – Elsa asintió tranquilamente, intento ponerse en pie, pero su mirada se perdió en el hielo tras apenas flectar una pierna para pararse – El golpe fue profundo. Había perdido una gran cantidad de sangre en el trayecto al hospital, pero más que eso fue el hecho de que la zona en donde me golpeé hizo que perdiera el conocimiento enseguida. Según los informes médicos probablemente pude haber entrado en estado vegetal de no ser porque milagrosamente desperté antes de que siquiera se pudiera considerar que ya había entrado

Anna observo a la rubia sorprendida. Se notaba tan ajena a su presencia que sabía que en su mente revivía ese momento de nuevo. Dudo un poco, pero coloco una mano en el hombro de la chica que enseguida la miro. Su mirada aún se notaba vacía. Sus ojos perdidos en el recuerdo y el movimiento había sido mecánico. Unos pocos segundos después, el brillo volvió a los ojos cobalto de la chica y sonrió.

– Ven, vamos a intentarlo de nuevo – Dijo animada. Se puso en pie sin dificultad alguna y Anna la observo sorprendida. Asintió lentamente y por su cuenta intento ponerse en pie, pero parecía más difícil de lo que pensó.

Apenas habían dado unas cuantas vueltas por la pista. Anna era empujada suavemente por Elsa detrás de ella sosteniéndola desde la cintura con cuidado. La pelirroja estaba demasiado sonrojada, ella aseguraba que su rostro había obtenido el color de su cabello o más si era posible.

– Veo que te estás divirtiendo – Una voz completamente femenina, con delicadeza y dulzura resonó en el salón. Anna volteó la vista solo para encontrarse con la madre de Elsa junto a Jennifer. La rubia sonrió divertida antes de soltar a Anna y dirigirse a toda velocidad hacia la salida de la pista. La mujer le sonrió tranquila.

– Ahm, Elsa – Anna la llamó justo antes de que la chica estuviera por salir de la pista. Elsa miro a Anna y rápidamente volvió a por la chica para llevarla a la entrada. Apenas sus pies tocaron el suelo, tanteo con los patines al caminar y se acerco a su madre que estaba cruzada de brazos con una sonrisa.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó.

– Pasaba cerca y pensé en venir a ver el entrenamiento. Traje algo de beber por si querías, pero veo que no estás practicando para nada – La mujer sonrió.

– Estábamos en un receso – La chica dijo riendo.

– Bien, eso es bueno – Su madre asintió y luego miro a la entrenadora de su hija – Es bueno un receso. No explotes a mi hija, ¿sí?

Elsa rió cuando su entrenadora rodó los ojos – Yo no la exploto. Yo la extorsiono

– No es para sentirse orgullosa – Elsa rió.

– Bien – Aplaudió la mujer de treinta años – Te quiero en el hielo de nuevo. Vas a dar unas cuantas vueltas, saltos y a la noche practicaremos la rutina completa una vez más

Elsa gimió cansada. Anna no pudo evitar la sonrisa en su rostro al ver a la chica así. Le gustaba cuando hacía pucheros o mohines, sobre todo le fascinaba escucharla gemir de la mala gana ya que de daban el aspecto tierno que a Anna le fascinaba.

– No me pagan lo suficiente por esto – Elsa gimió subiendo al hielo.

– ¡Yo no te pago! – La entrenadora alzó la voz.

Anna miro a la madre de Elsa sacudir la cabeza una vez que su hija había sacado la lengua. Jen carraspeó molesta mientras se ponía otro par de patines que había sacado de algún lado y subía al hielo junto Elsa.

– Bueno, lamento que no hayas podido ir al viaje. Elsa realmente estaba emocionada cuando aceptaste ir con nosotros y cuando supo que finalmente no irías parecía decepcionada, sobre todo molesta – La madre de Elsa sonrió con delicadeza. Ella lentamente se sentó en una butaca y observo a su hija ser regañada por su entrenadora.

– Parecen llevarse bien – Anna susurro con celos observando a Elsa. Hubo un silencio y luego miro a la madre de Elsa – Yo realmente quería ir, pero me quede dormida

– Sí. Eso supe – Idunn asintió – Había pensado que Elsa estaba molesta contigo por no haber ido al viaje, pero durante todo éste parecía pensativa. Creo que algo le había sucedido el día anterior

De pronto la chica recordó la llamada que le había hecho. Desconocía lo que le había dicho y deseaba con todo el corazón poder saber que le dijo, pero sabía que si le preguntaba a Elsa solo generaría algún momento incomodo o quizás algo peor.

– No sé que puede haber sido – Dijo Anna tranquilamente. Se sentó junto a la madre de la chica y luego miro a Elsa en el hielo.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios. Quito los patines de sus pies con cuidado y los dejo a un lado para volver a ponerse los otros. Idunn miro a la chica con una sonrisa tranquilamente.

– ¿Hay más personas? –

– ¿Perdón? –

– Que si hay más personas con las cuales Elsa se haya juntado – Sonrió.

Anna torció los labios – Bueno, hubo una ocasión en que ella fue a casa de un amigo mío conmigo y se reunió con un grupo de amigos. También habla con ellos de vez en cuando

– ¿Sí? – Idunn sonrió.

Anna asintió.

El entrenamiento no duro por mucho tiempo más. Las cuatro mujeres abandonaron la pista, primeramente caminaban por delante de los demás Jen e Idunn hablando tranquilamente mientras Elsa y Anna estaban hablando detrás a unos cuantos pasos de distancia.

Anna observo a Elsa de reojo y luego coloco ambas manos en la espalda.

– Gracias por invitarme a almorzar. No era necesario – La chica dijo.

Elsa se encogió de hombros – No veo el problema. Tú me invitaste la otra vez

Anna asintió lentamente.

Caminaron un poco más en silencio hasta que Anna sonrió – ¿Qué te parecería ir a una fiesta en casa de Rapunzel?

– No lo sé – La chica dijo – No se supone que deba relajarme aún

Anna rió – Solo será un día, o bueno, más bien una noche. No creo que suceda nada malo si lo haces

– ¿Sí? – La rubia parecía insegura. Anna asintió.

– Te prometo que te vas a divertir – Anna dijo.

Elsa lo pensó un poco y termino aceptando. Una vez que llegaron a la casa de la rubia, Anna saludo a su padre que se encontraba allí y la madre de la chica dijo que enseguida serviría el almuerzo.

Anna logro tener un día increíble con Elsa, tal vez no la vio en clases, pero la vio en la pista de hielo y había tenido el tiempo de pasar una tarde divertida con ella y además de todo, quedar para poder ir a una fiesta.

Continuara…


	10. Chapter 10

_**Resumen:**_Todo el mundo hablaba sobre el accidente en el hielo. No importa cuantas veces intento olvidarlo, allí estaban todos para recordárselo. Elsa es una joven estudiante distinguida entre los pasillos escolares, fría y seria, pero algo nuevo sucederá cuando entable una amistad con cierta pelirroja ¿Será posible que la compañía de cierta pelirroja sea suficiente para que la rubia se abra?

Disclaimer: Frozen es propiedad de Disney. Con la participación especial de algunos personas más de Disney.

* * *

Voluntad sobre Hielo

10

"_Respira. Respira. Ahí estás, en el hielo como siempre. Puedes hacerlo. Puedes hacerlo. Si fallas allí recuerda que no será por no tener valor, sino por no tener el talento que se necesita." _Elsa mantenía los ojos cerrados. _"Ahí solo importas tú y tu pasión. Nada más. Las demás personas no existen."_

– ¡Señorita Winter! –

Elsa abrió los ojos de golpe encontrándose con la mirada molesta de su profesor de ingles. Se encogió en su asiento lentamente mientras una mueca de vergüenza aparecía en su rostro. No muy lejos de ella, Anna sonreía tranquila. Olaf, que estaba sentado detrás de Elsa, le dio unas palmaditas a la chica como muestra de apoyo.

Al cabo de las clases Elsa tardo un poco en guardar las cosas mientras el grupo de Anna se acercaba con una sonrisa. En las pocas semanas se había hecho muy amiga de Anna, sin embargo a pesar de eso, logro entablar una pequeña amistad con sus amigos.

– ¿Qué sucedió allí? – Preguntó Kristoff riendo.

– Nada realmente – Elsa dijo tranquila. Tomo sus cosas y se dispuso a salir rápidamente. No había llegado muy lejos en el pasillo seguida de Anna y el grupo cuando se encontraron con Mérida, la cual se encontraba en una disputa con una chica de cabello negro corto. Elsa miro a la chica y luego a Mérida.

– ¿Qué sucede? – Anna interrumpió.

– Nada – Mérida dijo molesta. Dejo a la chica y luego se fue. El grupo de siete se acerco a una mesa en el almuerzo para poder comer tranquilos. Entre ellos hablaban como si nada estuviera sucediendo, sin embargo…

"_No te alteres." _

– Yo digo que ya lo estás – Eugene rió.

– ¿Qué? – Elsa se sorprendió de haberlo dicho en voz alta. Sacudió la cabeza. Miro el reloj en su muñeca y luego se puso en pie excusándose. Faltaban por lo menos dos horas para el final de las clases y la chica ya estaba retirándose.

Anna intento hablar con ella antes de que se fuera, pero le fue imposible pues la rubia parecía no tener tiempo para ella.

Una vez que Elsa ya se había ido, el grupo se quedo allí conversando tranquilamente. Kristoff regalo una sonrisa dentada y luego hablo.

– ¿Todo listo para esta noche? –

– Listo. Mi casa es su casa, amigos – Eugene asintió.

– Chicos no sé si sea buena idea – Mérida dijo – Ya la vieron. Está muy tensa

Anna rió ligeramente. Sus amigos habían planeado una fiesta sorpresa en casa de Eugene para Elsa. Ganará o perdiera lo iban a celebrar, pues sabían que daría todo de sí. Ella iba a ganar.

* * *

Al fin había llegado el día más esperado. Era viernes. El día de la competencia de Elsa y los nervios en la chica eran más que de costumbre. Por fuerzas llamadas padres, Elsa había asistido a clases esa mañana a pesar de que ella misma quería quedarse a seguir entrenando. Por suerte logro irse dos horas antes.

Jennifer estaba esperándola en la pista de hielo para seguir con la rutina especial que tenían para competencia. La rubia no tardo en cambiar sus zapatillas por los patines y subirse al hielo. Los pensamientos iniciales siempre la invadían en una competencia. Eran las once del día y la competencia sería apenas a las seis de la tarde, aún tenía mucho tiempo para prepararse. Tenía todo: traje, rutina, melodía, incluso nervios. Nada le hacía falta.

– Dritt – Soltó Elsa sacudiendo su mano, pues se había golpeado por accidente con uno de los muros que rodeaban el hielo.

– Necesitas nervios de acero – Jennifer sonrió – Y mejorar tu vocabulario

– No suelo decir esas palabras – La chica asintió riendo.

Respiro hondo y miro a su entrenadora.

– ¿Estás lista? Practicaremos hasta que tu madre venga con el traje y luego lo harás con el traje. Ya hemos hecho esto siento de veces por lo tanto no debe ser mucho problema – La castaña sonrió. Elsa asintió – Adelante, Majestad. Enséñame que puedes hacer

Tras haber terminado con la coreografía su madre apareció con una sonrisa. En una funda de color gris guardaba un hermoso traje diseñado para el regreso de su hija al hielo. La joven asintió con las manos en las caderas y luego volvió la mirada a su entrenadora.

– Lo harás genial – Alago.

* * *

La hora había llegado. El estadio nacional constaba con tres canchas increíbles, césped, tierra y hielo. Sorprendente, ¿verdad? La fila para poder entrar era inmensa, tres cuadras probablemente.

Anna estaba allí en la fila, a solo cuatro personas de poder entrar. Sujetaba con fuerza un colgante que Jennifer le había dado a ella y a sus amigos: pases para camerino. No esperaba poder ver a Elsa aún, pero ella sabía que la rubia había llegado hace horas allí. Observo a todas las personas que estaban allí, listas para ver las grandiosas rutinas. El evento sería televisado por la mejor cadena de televisión y además sería mostrado en algunos pocos países aparate de Estados Unidos.

Al fin llego su turno. Anna entregó su boleto y luego le pregunto a la joven en donde podía encontrar los camerinos. Al ver el pase de Anna ella le indico y lo mismo con los chicos que venían detrás de ella.

Los pies de Anna la llevaron lentamente hasta el camerino de Elsa. Apenas llego, junto con los demás, pudo encontrar a los padres de la chica hablando afuera con Jennifer. Ella sonrió, pero ellos parecían preocupados.

– Oh Dios, Anna – La madre de Elsa respiro profundo. Estaban a solo media hora de iniciar – Dime que has visto a Elsa por allí

– ¿Qué? – El corazón de Anna se perdió. La chica no estaba. ¡Elsa no estaba! ¡Su Elsa había desaparecido! Entendió el por qué de los nervios que parecían tener. Anna se mordió el labio enviándole un mensaje a la chica y a los minutos ella apareció de la nada. Una sonrisa había en su rostro.

– ¿Dónde te has metido? – Jenn la regaño – ¿Sabes el susto que me estás haciendo pasar?

– Lo lamento. Granny me ha llamado – Elsa sonrió – Ella y Lady van a ver la presentación

– Eso es grandioso, sí, quiero que entres allí a cambiarte – La entrenadora la empujo al camerino. Elsa rió ligeramente al ser empujada y Anna suspiro. Faltaban solo diez minutos para comenzar el patinaje cuando los padres de Elsa se llevaron al grupo para sentarse en las bancas delanteras.

Mientras tanto, Elsa se encontraba en su camerino terminando de maquillarse. El vestido para la presentación ya se lo había puesto, pero lo ocultaba con una sudadera. Su cabello como de costumbre estaba atado en esa hermosa trenza que tanto la caracterizaba.

Apenas habían terminado, salieron del camerino hacia la zona en donde los padres de la chica estaban esperando.

– ¿Estás lista? – Pregunto su padre sonriendo – Serás la última

– Eso creo. Puedo hacerlo – Elsa sonrió con nervios.

Giro hacia la pista de hielo en donde vio a una chica de cabello largo color rubio y ojos castaños. Ella vestía con un sencillo vestido de lentejuelas color arena. Realizaba movimientos gráciles, sin embargo, hubo una ocasión en la que se cayó.

– Seguro – Su tono de voz chilló.

– Lo harás bien – Anna se acercó – Has practicado para esto

Y así fueron pasando las concursantes una a una. En el momento en que la penúltima concursante salió, Jen se acerco a Elsa con un par de tapones par a oídos. La rubia los tomo nerviosa.

– Recuerda, si se cae te confiaras y si le aplauden temerás. No te conviene saber que va a suceder así que si puedes mira hacia otro lado – La entrenadora aconsejo. La chica asintió lentamente dispuesta a ponerse los tapones.

Se dio la vuelta para no ver a la participante y se quedo sorprendida de ver a cierta pelinegra de ojos grises allí cruzada de brazos. Elsa miro a su entrenadora que parecía observar con detalle a la participante en acción que no notó cuando ella se acerco a la pelinegra.

– Katrina – Respiro sorprendida.

– Qué hay, Majestad – Sonrió la chica con malicia – ¿Está lista para patinar?

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – Elsa ignoró lo que pregunto ella.

– Por favor. Hoy se sabrá si la Reina del Hielo clasificará a las finales o no. ¿Crees que me lo iba a perder solo por verlo por televisión? Llegue está mañana para verte en vivo y en directo –

– Esto no me hace sentir mejor – Se puso un tapón.

– ¿No? – La muchacha sonrió divertida. Su acento canadiense era enfatizado en una risa maliciosa, ladeo la cabeza y luego observo a la patinadora por el hombro de la rubia – No pienses que te apoyo. Por mí, da igual lo que hagas en el hielo, pero espero que ganes. Después de todo, tú y yo tenemos cuentas que saldar

– En la última competencia que estuvimos juntas yo tuve el accidente – Elsa dijo sorprendida – Nunca supimos quien gano ya que las cancelaron

– Cierto y yo participe en las que hicieron a las tres semanas después. Allí clasifique –

Elsa asintió lentamente.

– Si gano aquí, vamos a competir en el mundial – La rubia sonrió levemente – Allí saldaremos cuentas

– Por supuesto – La pelinegra sonrió antes de marcharse – Buena suerte, Queen

Elsa termino de ponerse los tapones y cerró los ojos. Se alejo de la zona para poder respirar lentamente. Anna sonrió acercándose a ella.

– Lo harás bien – Dijo, pero la rubia la había escuchado. Ella dudo un poco, miro hacia el publico y finalmente decidió aceptar. Se quito los tapones y miro a Anna – He dicho que lo harás genial. Sé que vas a lograrlo

– Estoy tan nerviosa. Hace mucho que no estoy allí en el hielo –

– Estuviste esta mañana –

– Me refiero a una competencia, sobre todo en una tan importante – Elsa suspiro.

Anna sonrió tomando los hombros de la chica, acerco su rostro lentamente y sonrió.

– Elsa, esto es lo que eres. Una patinadora. Puedes hacerlo y sé que lo harás. Si ganas entonces clasificaras al mundial, será estupendo, pero si no lo logras entonces sonríe, porque habrás dado lo mejor de ti en ese momento. Yo confío en ti, tengo toda mi fe –

– Gracias Anna – Elsa sonrió – Por haber venido

– No me lo perdería por nada – Anna sonrió.

El tiempo termino. La chica que había participado termino su rutina y procedió a salir del hielo. Anna le guiño el ojo a la rubia y luego se dirigió hacia los demás.

– ¿Lista Majestad? – Pregunto Jennifer sonriendo. Coloco ambas manos en los hombros de la chica – Escucha, no importa el resultado de hoy solo quiero una cosa, ve allí y demuéstrales que la Reina del Hielo no solo vino a ganar, sino que vino a demostrarles a todos que no ha perdido su pasión y ni un solo accidente podrá quitársela. Naciste para esto, te criaste por esto y morirás por esto. Eres mi patinadora estrella, majestad

La rubia sonrió y asintió. Se quito la sudadera y en medio de la oscuridad se aproximo al centro del hielo. Anna ya se encontraba sentada esperando a que encendieran las luces. Lista para ver a su Elsa competir.

– _Y ahora, lo que todos han estado esperando, ¡LA PRESENTACIÓN DE LA REINA DEL HIELO!_ – Escuchó la voz de uno de los locutores.

– _Así es Glenn, es ella, o como se le conoce en su país natal, la Reina de las Nieves. La chica que hará congelar a cada uno, la chica de la bella sonrisa, de los perfectos movimientos y sobre todo, la chica nacida para patinar. La vieron por última vez hace casi seis meses en un feo accidente que casi acaba con ella y con su carrera, pero hoy está de regreso para reclamar su titulo de reina y hacerle saber a todos que nadie es competencia para ella _–

– _Bien dicho, Tanya, bien dicho. Ahora, sin más que esperar, será mejor ver la perfecta rutina de una de las mejores patinadoras de hielo. La envidia de las chicas, la rival de una canadiense, la estrella de una entrenadora, una patinadora nata. ¡Aquí está Elsa Winter! _–

Y los reflectores se encendieron. Anna contuvo el aliento al encontrar a la rubia en medio de la pista con las piernas cruzadas y los brazos de igual forma. Una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios mientras mantenía la frente en alto.

La boca se le seco por un instante. El corazón le latió con fuerza. Sus pupilas se dilataron. Era ella. Allí estaba ella. Elsa Winter, la misma estudiante que había llegado hace no más de cuatro semanas a Arendelle School vistiendo unos jeans y un suéter, la misma chica que siempre usaba un gorro de lana, ahora vestía elegantemente.

El aliento de Anna se cortaba de solo verla.

Elsa vestía con un vestido color celeste. Los bordes inferiores de este eran de color negro como si estuviesen quemados y tenían algunas piedras de color blancas para simular diamantes. Era ajustado y dejaba ver a la perfección la figura de la rubia. En la zona superior, a la altura del busto había una ondulación negra hecha con piedritas brillantes mezcladas también con escasos tonos de verde, azules y blancos. Ésta ondulación llegaba hasta un poco más abajo del hombro y seguía como una sola franja hasta abajo trazando toda la manga. Solo tenía una manga, de color celeste con aquella franja negra hecha que contenía las piedras de colores. Al llegar a la mano cubría el dorso en forma de rombo y se ataba en el dedo del medio para sujetarse. Mientras, en su brazo derecho y demás partes del cuerpo desde el busto hacia arriba, la tela era del mismo color que su piel con algunas pocas piedras blancas y al igual que la otra manga, la derecha se atacaba en el dedo del medio de la mano, sin embargo, en la forma del dorso habían algunas piedras color celestes para adornar. En la zona del torso aún habían miles y millones de piedras creando varias veces la misma figura, parecían ondulaciones, pero con una forma de rama que de un extremo era ancha y cuando llegaba a la punta era delgada. Las piedras que lo conformaban eran blancas, celestes, negras (pocas) y quizás algo de rojo. Esa figura iba de derecha a izquierda y llegaba hasta la mitad del torso.

Anna no podía notar las cuchillas de los patines de Elsa, pero podía asegurar que eran las mismas que siempre ocupaba, aquellas botas blancas bien cuidadas, aunque algo gastadas, que en las cuchillas ponía "Winter" como grabado.

La rubia mantenía su típica trenza, pero esta tenía unos adornos de copos de nieve al final de ella. Su maquillaje celeste contrastaba perfectamente con su vestuario.

Anna trago saliva completamente excitada de ver a la rubia allí. Estaba a punto de perder la cordura solo con verla. Nuevamente el sentimiento de querer envolver sus finas piernas alrededor de su cintura, acorralarla en una pared y besarla hasta que le duela la invadió. Quería a esa rubia. Quería a esa patinadora. Por Dios. Quería a Elsa Winter para ella. Egoístamente, la chica era suya. Sin duda que Anna la quería para ella y la consideraba suya aún si solo eran amigas.

Entonces la canción sonó. Anna tardo en identificarla. No la conocía en lo absoluto, pero vio a Elsa moverse lentamente por el hielo conforme la canción avanzaba. Seguía pensando en la belleza que deslumbraba con cada giro que daba. Cada sonrisa que regalaba. Y entonces, la canción aceleró.

_If our love is tragedy why are you my remedy  
If our love is insanity why are you my clarity_

Reconoció la canción en segundos apenas escucho el coro. Conocía la canción vagamente, pero lo hacía. Recordaba que su nombre era Clarity y lo que no esperaba era que Elsa estuviera usándola en su representación.

Los movimientos de Elsa, perfectos, coordinados, sutiles y elegantes daban a la chica un aspecto perfecto. Anna sabía que Elsa estaba segura de lo que hacía. Las vueltas que daba en el aire abrazándose a sí misma. Los pequeños saltos que daba. Cuando patinaba de espaldas con una sonrisa y de la nada daba un salto. En los momentos en que giraba invertida. Cuando formaba una l. Cuando se abría de piernas. Dios todo era sorprendentemente hermoso ante los ojos de Anna.

La canción seguía sonando. Elsa mantenía una sonrisa perfecta y ni siquiera había indicios de que estuviera cansada, no respiraba agitada y mucho menos jadeaba. Estaba emocionada con solo ver a la chica. Elsa sonrió y por un momento sus ojos brillaron intensamente cuando se cruzaron con Anna, quien de por sí ya tenía un brillo maravillado en sus ojos.

Todo iba bien. Elsa no se caería y si lo hacía entonces Anna sabía que ella se recuperaría pronto. Los jueces miraban intensamente a la chica, perfectamente interesados en la rutina que estaba haciendo. La forma como tocaba el hielo con una mano y mantenía el brazo estirado mientras giraba alrededor sin mover la mano del suelo era completamente elegante y perfecto. De pronto se soltó de golpe elevando la pierna hacia atrás mientras patinaba sobre una sola, al bajar la pierna lo hizo con fuerza de modo que la punta de la cuchilla se estrellara contra el hielo para darle un impulso y saltar. Hizo un giro en el aire extendiendo una pierna hacia al lado y luego cayó perfectamente.

Justo cuando la canción estaba por terminar, Elsa dio una vuelta más y termino al tiempo de la canción con ambas piernas cruzadas y los brazos extendidos hacia los lados.

Los aplausos llenaron el estadio y las personas gritaban. Los jueces asintieron complacidos mientras verificaban sus propios apuntes y los animadores del show hablaban sobre la increíble rutina.

La respiración de Elsa se volvió agitada de pronto y con una mano en la cadera saludo hacia algunas persona mientras se alejaba del hielo para salir.

Allí se encontraba Jennifer que en el momento en que la vio abrazo a la joven con fuerza. Elsa le había agradecido por haberla ayudado en todo y la mujer asintió emocionada. Anna, sin pensarlo dos veces, se había lanzado sobre Elsa sorprendiendo a la chica.

No esperaba tal acto de afectividad, sin embargo de a poco sonrió y correspondió el abrazo.

– Lo hiciste grandioso – Anna dijo emocionada.

Elsa asintió sorprendida aún. Al poco de separarse Anna la miro a los ojos. Sus brillantes orbes azules le sonreían con emoción por el acto recién ejecutado. Su respiración ya se había calmado, pero eso no impedía que aún su corazón latiera tanto que sintiera que iba a estar. Estaba nerviosa.

– Bien hecho, majestad – Jennifer rió tomando a la rubia de los hombros y arrastrándola lejos.

Al verla irse, Anna sintió una pequeña decepción.

– Ya darán los resultados – Rapunzel anunció emocionada.

Anna asintió y se movió para quedar mirando hacia la pantalla. La imagen de Elsa salía a un costado y una tabla con al menos cuatro nombres aparecía allí. Comenzó el conteo. Mientras los números giraban hasta posicionarse en un 7.0 perfecto Anna volteó a ver a Elsa que se encontraba en otro lugar, sentada en un sillón negro cuadrado junto a Jenn observando la pantalla nerviosa.

Habían tres 7,0 perfectos y el último número estaba por definirse. Giraba y giraba el número, el conteo parecía ser demasiado lento. Anna sentía la ansiedad. Apenas era a primera etapa de la competencia y Elsa tenía que pasar. Ella tenía que ir a la segunda etapa. Y se detuvo el conteo.

Los ojos de Anna se abrieron como plato al ver el número plantado en la pantalla. Eso no podía ser así, tenía que haber un error.

6,5.

Un 6,5. Algo debía estar mal. Elsa no podía tener un 6.5 si había tenido un perfecto puntaje de 7,0. Rápidamente entre el abucheo de la multitud Anna busco la mirada de Elsa que parecía completamente descolocada. Ni siquiera ella misma podía creerlo.

La rubia aturdida miraba la pantalla sin poder creerlo. Ella se había esforzado tanto y solo a uno de los jueces no le gusto lo que hizo. ¿Cómo es posible? No era por ser egocéntrica, vanidosa o lo quesea, pero ella jamás había tenido un puntaje inferior al perfecto que existía. Cuatro 7,0.

– No… – Elsa sacudió la cabeza.

Jennifer camino por los alrededores acercándose a los jueces mientras la chica estaba allí sentada aún, sorprendida. Anna se acerco.

– Siento que no hayas tenido perfectos – Se disculpo tímidamente. La rubia aún parecía fuera de sí y cuando Jen se acerco la miro esperando una explicación.

– Flaqueaste un momento en un giro – Dijo simplemente.

Elsa cerró los ojos y pensó. Sí. Recordaba haber flaqueado un momento debido a que el recuerdo de lo sucedido la última vez en la pista de hielo la había invadido; sin embargo ella estaba completamente segura de que nadie lo había notado, de hecho era así, nadie lo noto… con excepción de ese juez.

– Aún así, hice cuentas antes de que las dieran y te da un 27,5 como resultado final lo que no está mal debido a que necesitas tener al menos 20 puntos para pasar a la siguiente ronda – La castaña explico. Anna tomo asiento al lado de Elsa con una sonrisa.

– Eso es genial. Estás en la segunda ronda –

– Tengo que quedar primera o no clasificare – Elsa dijo mirando a su entrenadora – Y para eso debo conseguir 56 puntos

– Es decir, sietes perfectos – Asintió la castaña – De ahora en adelante son ocho jueces. Si logras impresionar a los ocho estamos del otro lado, trata de no darte por vencida, aún podemos contra ellos

Elsa miro hacia la pantalla. Había una lista de diez personas en ésta y ella aún era la primera en la tabla, sin embargo, en segundo lugar había una chica llamada Cloe de la cual nunca había escuchado hablar, pero solo había sido por unos pocos puntos, cinco quizás, que había terminado en segundo lugar.

– Los primeros cinco lugares pasaran a la segunda ronda – La madre de Elsa se acerco a ellos tranquilamente – Y de esos cinco solo tres clasificara en las regionales así que debes mantenerte en esos tres lugres

– Pero si logro quedarme en el primer lugar estaré al nivel de Katrina – Elsa dijo con una mirada seria. No iba a dejarse vencer.

– Escucha, las siguiente rondas son más difíciles. Los jueces te evaluaran de todo y luego te darán tus puntajes: destreza, belleza, sonrisa, movimientos, rutina. Cinco cosas que evaluaran, cuando te den sus puntajes se sumaran todos en uno solo y ese debe ser un 56 – Jen coloco una mano en el hombro de la rubia – Puedes hacerlo. Quieres mantenerte al nivel de Katrina, entonces saca ocho 7,0 perfectos

– Ese es un gran consejo – Una voz se escucho detrás. Al voltear, Elsa pudo ver a la pelinegra sonreír tranquilamente – Lastima lo de tu 6,5

La rubia apenas le dedico una mirada fría y luego miro hacia el hielo. Un zamboni estaba dándole unos detalles al hielo debido a que no querían un accidente, además, hubo un momento en que una patinadora cayo por accidente y casi rompe el hielo. No estaba lastimada, lo que era bueno, pero no había clasificado para segunda etapa debido al golpe que se dio.

La rubia se puso en pie para poder ir a su camerino e ignoro los llamados de su entrenadora. Apenas entro en la pequeña habitación se dejo caer en una silla con un suspiro que se había aguantado. La rutina no había salido mal, pero no podía arriesgarse a bajar de nivel. Tenía que ganar en primer lugar para así quedar al nivel de Katrina en las regionales.

Un suave golpe en la puerta de entrada llamó la atención de la rubia y apenas le pidió a la persona entrar.

Anna sonrió abriéndola puerta, sacando primeramente la cabeza y luego entrando. Elsa estaba sentada frente al espejo aplicando algo de maquillaje, nada realmente fuerte. La pelirroja le sonrió.

– Es bueno ver que estás bien. Por la forma en como te fuiste pensamos que estabas frustrada o enojada o tal vez, no sé, decepcionada. Lo que sería entendible ya que has hecho un gran entrenamiento y lo que sucedió allí, bueno, sin duda fue un golpe bajo. Yo realmente pienso que ese hombre se equivoca si piensa que un 6,5 es la mejor nota para ti. Todos están en contra, por cierto. Pero creo que no importa realmente lo que la multitud diga porque tú… tú estuviste fantástica y si él no puede verlo entonces es un tonto –

– Gracias Anna – La chica se giro para verla con una pequeña sonrisa – Pero realmente la culpa la tengo por haberme desconcentrado aunque sea por medio segundo

Anna negó con la cabeza y luego miro a la rubia. Usaba el mismo traje que había usado en su primera rutina, el instinto de Anna le decía que no se cambiaría de traje. Observo su maquillaje, delicado y hermoso. Sus labios finamente pintados con un rosado claro.

Dios. Como quería saborear esos labios. ¿Sabrían al brillo labial que estaba usando o algo más? Seguramente a gloria.

La rubia se puso en pie al escuchar un llamado para la segunda etapa, se notaba nerviosa. Ella tomó a Anna de los hombros y le sonrió. La pelirroja no pudo evitar sonrojarse al verla tan cerca.

Ella la abrazó.

Anna hubiera esperado un beso o lo que fuera, pero no un abrazo. La voz de Elsa resonó con suavidad cerca de su oído enviando no solo un estremecimiento a todo su cuerpo sino una descarga eléctrica.

– Enserio gracias por venir. Estoy segura de que no estaría aquí sin ti –

Básicamente, siendo técnicos, Anna no había hecho nada, apenas si había visto los entrenamientos de la rubia por lo que no entendía a que se refería con que sin ella no estaría allí. Sin embargo, no quiso decirle nada. Bastaba con saber que la rubia estaba feliz. Al separar el abrazo ambas salieron para poder encontrarse con los cinco participantes.

Anna las miraba de reojo. Todas se veían hermosas, pero nadie superaba a su Elsa. Tampoco es como si Elsa fuera a besarla. La chica que había quedado segunda en la tabla de posiciones se acercó a Elsa con una sonrisa en los labios. Extendió la mano.

Elsa no le sonrió, al menos no con sinceridad pues le sonrió falsamente. Tras desearse buena suerte, la rubia salió al hielo, pues era la primera que debía patinar.

El sonido de la canción que se tocaba en ese momento Anna lo desconocía por completo. Era una mezcla de piano y un instrumento de cuerda. Le pareció vagamente haberla escuchado resonar por un audífono de Elsa en una de sus más recientes entrenamientos. La melodía sonaba y los movimientos de Elsa tenían gracia. Finamente la rubia se deslizaba por el hielo.

Si la coreografía anterior había sido buena, esta quitaba el aliento. Anna no podía despegar la mirada de la rubia al hacer un salto axel, tampoco podía evitar sonreír cuando ella hacía un ángel. No. Todos esos movimientos eran hermosos y dulces. La gente aplaudía cuando caía perfectamente, la gente se emocionaba y ella, Anna, perdía el aliento.

Al final de la rutina Elsa se detuvo en medio del hielo, apenas hizo unos cuantos salidos y luego salió. Se encontró nuevamente con su entrenadora y Anna se apresuro siendo seguida por Olaf a ver a la rubia.

Ambos le dieron un abrazo y le sonrieron. La chica acepto con gusto y fijo su mirada, seria, en el hielo a las demás patinadoras. Al termino de todo esto, comenzó nuevamente el conteo.

Los números al lado del rostro de Elsa giraban y giraban. Buscaban su destino. La chica se mordió el labio. Había tanta tensión en el aire que básicamente se podía cortar o agarrar con la mano.

Anna sintió la mano de Elsa aferrarse a su brazo. La chica bajo la mirada a la temblorosa mano pálida de Elsa y luego la miro a ella. Tenía vista pegada en la pantalla así que no estaba realmente pensando en lo que hacía.

Ocho notas tenía. El primer número giro y giro, se detuvo, el segundo hizo lo mismo, después el tercero y así sucesivamente hasta el final.

7,0 7,0 7,0 7,0 7,0 7,0 7,0

Siete números ya habían salido y el último estaba haciendo su conteo. El agarre de Elsa se volvió más fuerte mientras el número giraba y giraba hasta que se detuvo. Elsa cerró los ojos y Anna observó el puntaje.

7,0

– ¡Elsa! – Anna dio un salto de emoción. La abrazo con fuerza y fue entonces que Elsa abrió los ojos para ver que tal había sido su puntaje. Sus ojos no podían engañarla en ese momento. Había ocho 7,0 perfectos. Puntaje máximo. Elsa tenía el puntaje más alto de todo el conteo que había sido hasta el momento. Estaba más que emocionada. Había clasificado.

La chica pelinegra que recibía el nombre de Cloe había terminado en segundo lugar y en tercer lugar había una chica de unos quince años, bastante joven que había hecho su debut no hace mucho tiempo. Elsa conocía su nombre; Emily.

Esas iban a ser las tres chicas que podían participar, al menos Elsa podía porque lo que sabía a la quinceañera le faltaban unos cuantos puntos para clasificar a las regionales a pesar de haber quedado entre los tres primeros y en cuanto a Cloe, claro que ella había clasificado.

Al salir del estadio los nervios de Elsa no habían podido seguir siendo ocultos. La chica respiro ferozmente mientras de la nada su padre le entrega su gorro de lana. Una sonrisa se dibujo y salió del estadio. Un centenar de cámaras estaba allí esperándola. Intento abrirse paso entre la multitud, pero no lo pudo evitar.

Cuando vio que de enfrente la multitud se abría paso por si sola se sorprendió. Allí enfrente se encontraba la única competidora con la cual no podía evitar debatirse en duelo sobre el hielo: Katrina Keith.

La pelinegra se rió ligeramente. Su sonrisa maliciosa estaba plantada en sus labios. Elsa no le dijo nada realmente, ambas se miraron y la pelinegra asintió. Bastaba una mirada para ambas saber que se volverían a ver en las regionales en Noruega.

– ¡FIESTA EN CASA DE EUGENE! – Kristoff grito emocionado.

– ¿Qué? – Elsa parpadeó confundida.

Anna rió nerviosa y rasco su nuca – Ellos quieren hacer una fiesta, bueno, era sorpresa pero Kristoff arruino la sorpresa

Olaf, al lado de Kristoff, le dio un golpe en la cabeza y el chico se disculpo. Elsa asintió lentamente, pero en cuanto vio a su entrenadora metida en los medios de prensa sonrió. Estaban por subir a la camioneta cuando la rubia se acerco a la mayor.

– Nos vamos – Murmuró en su oído. La prensa la tomo enseguida, le hicieron preguntas, hicieron comentarios, le tomaron fotos. La chica asintió tranquila y respondió con dulzura.

Tras una pequeña y corta entrevista la rubia subió a la furgoneta que la estaba esperando. El grupo se ve rápidamente seguido de algunos reporteros. Elsa sonrió divertida.

Iba algo metida en sus propios pensamientos cuando la camioneta freno de pronto. La chica alzó la mirada por el espejo retrovisor. Una SUV negra los venía siguiendo.

– ¿Son reporteros? – Pregunto mirando hacia atrás.

– No lo sé, pero nos vienen siguiendo desde varias cuadras – El señor Winters frunció el ceño. Apenas la luz verde se encendió acelero un poco para alejarse. La camioneta los seguía aún.

– Entonces, ¿qué haremos hoy? – Rapunzel dijo mirando a Elsa – ¿Quieres esa fiesta o no?

– Uhm, eso creo – Elsa asintió distraída – Papá dobla ahora

El hombre miro el retrovisor y luego hizo lo que su hija le había pedido. Al meterse por una calle transitada lograron perder al SUV. Una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de la chica y al fin pudo relajarse aún más.

* * *

La fiesta apenas había iniciado. Bastaba con decir que de todo el gentío que había metido en la casa, Elsa no conocía a casi nadie. Los habrá visto alguna vez en el colegio, pero no sabía nada de ellos.

Apenas tenía un vaso en la mano. El aroma que se desprendía de el no era nada menos que licor. La chica lo miro con una mueca en su rostro y luego lo dejo en una mesa cualquiera para dirigirse a la salida.

Muchos la saludaban y la felicitaban, pero no parecía del todo importarle. Sin duda las fiestas no eran para ella. Se acercaba a la salida para disponerse a ir a su casa cuando Anna apareció de pronto. Su mirada completamente sonrojada y el olor que se desprendía de su boca era una señal de que si había estado bebiendo, pero no parecía embriagada. Al menos aún no.

– Hey, ¿a dónde vas? – Pregunto la pelirroja.

Elsa la miro de reojo y no pudo evitar arrugar la nariz a causa del aroma. Abrió la boca para poder explicarle que planeaba ir a su casa, pero Anna le puso la mano en la boca. El aroma se había intensificado al apoyar la mano de Anna en su boca. Parecía que debió de habérsele derramado la bebida en ella o de lo contrario Anna pudo haber metido la mano en la bebida, sea como sea, estaba llena de alcohol, pero no pegajosa porque había un ligero aroma a manzanilla que era opacado por el licor lo que significaba que ella había limpiado su mano pero no todo el aroma se había desprendido de su mano.

Rápidamente Anna la tomó de los hombros y la arrastro hacia la cocina con una sonrisa. Pasando entre la gente, Elsa seguía siendo felicitada por la victoria y por clasificar. La chica aceptaba las felicitaciones con una falsa sonrisa.

– No puedes irte aún – Anna dijo entrando en la cocina. Un vaso completamente vacío estaba sobre la mesa y la chica lo tomo para poder entregárselo a la rubia – Aún ni siquiera has probado la bebida

– Yo no bebo, Anna – Elsa lo rechazo. Anna miro el vaso y luego se encogió de hombros lanzándolo por su hombro. Miro a Elsa fijo por unos segundos sin parpadear.

Observaba a la rubia con una visión algo nublada, pronto se hizo doble. ¡GENIAL, DOS ELSAS! No, eso no era bueno porque si no se sentaba sentía que vomitaría. Elsa la tomo del brazo cuando vio a la chica encorvarse.

– Anna, ¿estás bien? – Pregunto preocupada. La chica alzó un dedo y tomo asiento en la mesa. Miro a Elsa sorprendida. La rubia estaba completamente preocupada, algo que Anna ignoraba porque en ese momento todo lo que podía pensar era en besar esos labios por los que tanto lloraba. Saborearlos hasta que comenzara a doler. Morderlos hasta sangrar. Hacerlos suyos y de nadie más.

Elsa notó la mirada hambrienta de Anna y no pudo evitar sentirse incomoda. Cuando se alejó un poco, Anna la tomo de la mano. La rubia la miro sorprendida y sin pensar más se zafó de golpe para retroceder.

– Debo irme, Anna – Dijo tratando de sonar seria y no nerviosa, que es como se sentía realmente.

La pelirroja se bajo de la mesa siguiendo a la rubia a la entrada de la casa. Parecía sonreír tranquilamente por lo que no era consciente de mucho de lo que estaba sucediendo. Una vez que Elsa salió de la casa de Eugene se acerco más a la acera con Anna siguiéndola.

– Vamos, Els, no puedes irte. Estamos celebrando – La chica dijo con ansias.

– Ya debo de irme, Anna – Elsa dijo tranquila. Se giro a la chica y notó que se encontraba más cerca de ella. Anna sonrió tomándola del brazo. Elsa frunció el ceño.

– Anna basta, debo irme –

– Pero… –

– Hablaremos mañana, ahora me voy –

La pelirroja se mordió el labio inferior. Sea lo que sea que tenía en mente debía de hacerlo ahora porque si la rubia se iba en ese instante entonces habría perdido su oportunidad.

Una parte de ella estaba excitada de pensar en que algo podría hacer y la otra tenía miedo. El alcohol estaba influyendo en su valor. Elsa se dio la vuelta para poder irse nuevamente, pero Anna la volvió a detener y sin pensarlo lo hizo. Se acerco a Elsa con la intención de saborear de una buena vez por todas esos labios. Quería y anhelaba esos labios. Su sabor. Su textura. Quería conocerlos. Y cuando estaba acercándose, cuando estaba a escasos centímetros de ellos, cuando podía sentir su aliento sobre el suyo, sobre todo cuando podía sentir que los labios de la rubia temblaban de sorpresa y miedo se detuvo… no, si la iba a besar entonces sería cuando estuviera completamente consciente y en sus cinco sentidos. No influenciada por el alcohol. Desvió su curso y la besó en la mejilla suavemente.

El tacto cálido y húmedo hizo que Elsa se sorprendiera un poco. Con una mirada de soslayo se separo confundida. Anna sonrió.

– Que tengas una buena noche – Dijo sonriendo.

Se dio la vuelta para irse rápidamente antes de que Elsa pudiera llamarla. Ella se alejó. Entro en la casa para ver a Olaf riendo cruzado de brazos.

– Así que, ¿se besaron? – Rió.

– No – Anna rodó los ojos.

Se alejó Olaf rápidamente.

Es cierto, estaba completamente decepcionada de que no había podido besar a la chica que tanto quería, pero parte de ella sabía que lo correcta era no hacerlo en este momento. Todo lo que necesitaba, era el momento perfecto.

Continuara…


	11. Chapter 11

_**Resumen:**_Todo el mundo hablaba sobre el accidente en el hielo. No importa cuántas veces intentó olvidarlo, allí estaban todos para recordárselo. Elsa es una joven estudiante distinguida entre los pasillos escolares, fría y seria, pero algo nuevo sucederá cuando entable una amistad con cierta pelirroja ¿Será posible que la compañía de cierta pelirroja sea suficiente para que la rubia se abra?

Disclaimer: Frozen es propiedad de Disney. Con la participación especial de algunos personas más de Disney.

* * *

Voluntad sobre Hielo

11

Los próximos días después de la competencia en New York pasaron con completa calma. Elsa había pasado apenas algo de tiempo en el hielo, pero más lo pasaba en su cama descansando. No había ido a clases en tres días y a Anna le comenzaba a preocupar preguntándose si tenía la culpa.

– Esta es la última vez que bebes, Anna – Se dijo a sí misma la chica.

Se pasó la hora del almuerzo sentada en una banca con la vista enfrente de la puerta de entrada, esperando que por sí ya apareciera Elsa, pero la chica nunca cruzó la puerta. En su siguiente clase volvió a mirar la entrada, pero tampoco apareció la chica. Finalmente, ya a la hora de irse, espero en la salida a que apareciera y como resultado obtuvo lo mismo, no apareció.

Anna suspiró volviendo a pie acompañada de Rapunzel. La chica iba hablando sobre algo relacionado con su clase de química, pero nada relacionado con Elsa. En las calles habían carteles de todo tipo anunciando el triunfo de Elsa y su clasificación en el mundial.

Seguramente estaba entrenando. Anna tenía una esperanza. Si la chica estaba entrenando entonces significaba que tal vez no estaba molesta con ella por casi besarla hace tres días. Un minuto… Anna casi besa a Elsa, ¿qué piensa la rubia de eso? ¡Quizá solo la estaba evitando!

– Oye Anna, ¿qué te tiene tan pensativa? – Escuchó la voz de su prima/mejor amiga.

Rapunzel se cruzó de brazos al ver a la pelirroja tranquila. Anna se encogió de hombros.

– No lo sé. No he visto a Elsa. Me preguntó qué le sucede – Comentó Anna desviando la mirada preocupada hacia uno de los tantos carteles que habían.

La rubia sonrió tranquilamente y le dio un codazo. Ambas chicas sonrieron sabiendo lo que significaba. Caminaron por las calles hasta el lago congelado. Esperaban encontrar a la rubia platinada allí, pero la decepción fue que ella no estaba allí.

– Supongo que está en la pista o en su casa – Rapunzel dijo con pesar.

Anna paseo la mirada por todo el parque y se detuvo al encontrar a una chica sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol. Era rubia platinada, su cabello atado en una trenza y solo un mechón de su cabello perfectamente bien peinado caía en su frente. No podía asegurar el color de ojos, pero el instinto le decía que eran celestes. Usaba un camisa blanca arremangada y unos jeans ajustados. Su pierna izquierda estaba flectada y en ella apoyaba un libro mientras que su otra pierna estaba completamente estirada. En sus ojos traía puestos unas gafas de lectura. Ella no había notado la presencia de las dos chicas y mucho menos había levanto la mirada, pues estaba demasiado concentrada en su libro.

– O está allí sentada – Anna sonrió.

Ambas chicas se encaminaron hasta la rubia y le sonrieron. La joven levanto la mirada cuando una sombra con silueta humana cubrió aún más su visión del libro. La sombra del árbol evitaba el sol, pero aún así dejaba algo de ver.

– Anna – Dijo con un tono suave y delicado. La pelirroja trago saliva.

– Hey –

– ¿Qué hacen aquí? – Miro a Rapunzel y luego a Anna. Ciertamente no esperaba encontrarlas en el parque así como las chicas no esperaban encontrarla sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol.

– Íbamos al lago para verte, pero nos sorprende que estés aquí. No es que tengas prohibido hacer otra cosa que no se a patinar, pero tu básicamente vives para patinar y cuando no patinas es raro. Básicamente eres como mecánica, sonríes al patinar y sonríes al leer, creo que son tus pasatiempos favoritos, ¿no? – Anna dijo nerviosa. Rapunzel rodó los ojos y le dio un golpe ligero, luego miro a la chica.

– Quiere decir que es raro no verte patinando – Sentenció tranquilamente.

– Ah, lo sé. Es raro – La chica tranquilamente bajó la mirada al libro – No había mucho que hacer. Jennifer está estudiando todas mis rutinas para ver qué debo hacer en el mundial

– ¿Y las clases? – Anna cuestiono.

No quería sonar tan desesperada, pero no pudo evitar que su voz la traicionara. La joven estaba ahí sentada como si nada, tan tranquila y apaciguada que era realmente extraño.

– No tenía ganas de ir – Dijo con un tono monótono.

Anna abrió los ojos sorprendida. Rapunzel miro a su prima sorprendida y luego miro a la rubia sentada en el pasto. Tragó.

– Si te saltas las clases quedarás atrasada –

– Lo sé –

La voz de Elsa había salido algo fría, y Anna lo había notado demasiado al igual que Rapunzel. Cuando Elsa se puso en pie, suspiro mirando hacia el cielo y luego a Anna con una sonrisa fingida.

– Ya debo irme. Mi padre cocinara y estoy segura de que ya tiene listo, aunque no es muy buen cocinero, ¿saben? Como sea, mejor me voy –

– Uhm, Elsa... ¿te sientes bien? Es raro que no hayas ido a clases – Presionó Anna – Tú, bueno, siempre llegas una hora antes de que entremos. Sé que estabas distraída desde ayer por tu competencia, pero ahora...

– Estoy bien – Fríamente respondió Elsa.

La pelirroja se mordió el labio. La actitud de la patinadora le estaba incomodando, el solo pensamiento de que es debido a lo que sucedió con ambas en la fiesta la atormentaba. Recordaba el momento como si hubiera estado completamente sobria cuando no estaba sobria. Recordaba con tanta claridad como si hubiera sido el día anterior. Recordaba con tanta claridad ese momento. Había decidido besarla. Estaba por besarla. Quería besarla. Pero no pudo... no pudo hacerle eso a Elsa y mucho menos a sí misma.

– Entonces, uhm, nosotros iremos mañana a almorzar todos juntos en un local de comida rápida. ¿Quieres venir? – Anna pregunto con esperanzas de tener una positiva, sin embargo Elsa negó con la cabeza.

La rubia se fue rápidamente sin decirle nada más a la pelirroja. Anna suspiro mirándola alejarse.

– ¿Qué le sucede? – Rapunzel parecía sorprendida y confundida.

– Debo hablar con Mérida – Anna dijo arrancando rápidamente dejando sola a su prima y confundida.

* * *

Elsa entro en su casa tranquilamente encontrándose con la mirada de su madre que estaba esperándola. Ella levanto una ceja y luego camino hacia el living.

– No me digas que no puedo entrar –

– Tesoro, vives aquí – Su madre rió.

– Lo que digas – Elsa se encogió – Mamá, ¿qué…?

Se detuvo en la entrada del living observando con sorpresa que enfrente de ella había un pequeño paquete envuelto con un papel de regalo color rojo decorado con algunas campanas doradas. En una tarjeta a su lado escribía: Elsa, con la distancia podía leerlo claramente.

– ¿Y eso? –

– Un regalo – La mujer sonrió tranquila. Tomo a su hija de ambos brazos por detrás de ella y luego acerco su mentón al hombro – Anda, ábrelo. Te va a encantar. Te lo ha enviado tu tía

Elsa asintió confundida y se acerco al regalo que había allí. Lo tomo en sus manos y lo sacudió. Algo resonaba adentro, nada frágil y nada pesado. Frunció el ceño y con delicadeza lo abrió. Dentro del papel de regalo encontró una caja café clara y al abrirla encontró un pequeño globo de nieve. Dentro había un muñeco de nieve junto a un árbol. Luego miro a su madre completamente confundida.

– No lo entiendo. No es navidad –

Idunn rió – Sé que no es navidad, princesa, pero eso no significa que no puedan darte un regalo

– No, me refiero... – Sacudió la cabeza – Un globo de nieve

– Mi hermana pensó que te quedaría bien. Hace un año, antes de comenzar a viajar vio que lo observabas con gran detalle. Se notaba que lo querías y lo había comprado. Imagino que lo ha tenido guardado para una ocasión especial, probablemente navidad –

– Es hermoso – Elsa asintió riendo.

Idunn sonrió con cariño y luego le indico a su hija ir a la cocina. Al entrar allí encontró a su padre terminando de poner los platos en la mesa. Todo parecía perfectamente decorado, la comida tenía un aspecto grandioso.

– Wow, ¿qué celebramos? – La chica rió tomando asiento en una de las tres sillas que rodeaban la mesa.

– ¿Por qué piensas que algo celebramos? – Su padre rió besando la cabeza de la joven.

– Porque para empezar ambos están aquí – Elsa rió – Y papá cocino, aunque no puede ser nada especial cuando el cocina significa que algo celebran

– Eso me duele – Adgar rió tomando asiento – Hay una gran noticia que debo darte y seguro que te gustara, pero primero, a comer

– ¿Enserio? – Elsa rió tomando un tenedor – No puedes simplemente venir y decirme eso para luego hacerme comer. Un minuto, huele a hamburguesas

– Síp – El hombre sonrió con orgullo, le guiñó el ojo y habló en un susurro – Que Jen no se entere

La chica sonrió emocionada y asintió con la cabeza.

* * *

– …y luego ella simplemente se fue – Anna dijo.

Mérida miro a Anna con una sonrisa divertida. La chica se encontraba sentada en un sofá jugando con un cubo rubix mientras la pelirroja le contaba lo que había sucedido hace tan solo unos momentos en el parque. Anna espero en el silencio de Mérida y al no obtener nada alzó los brazos molesta.

– ¡Mérida! –

– Lo siento. Es que es difícil – La chica mostró su cubo – Bien, a ver si entendí: tú casi besas a Elsa en la fiesta en casa de Eugene y ella te ha estado evitando, ¿eso es?

– Sí –

– Anna, honestamente, ¿no has pensado que Elsa necesita algo de tiempo para sí? Piensa, ella acaba de ganar una competencia y paso al mundial, una competencia realmente importante y difícil, luego tú vienes e intentas besarla. Sí yo fuera ella, y gracias a Dios que no lo soy, necesitaría algo de tiempo para pensar en lo que ha sucedido –

– ¿Eso crees? – Anna la miro sorprendida y esperanzada.

La chica consejera asintió – Tal vez está confundida contigo. ¿Has sabido algo sobre su ex?

– No – Anna negó con la cabeza. Le había comentado a su amiga que quizás Elsa no gustaría de ella debido a que había tenido un _novio_, es decir, había salido con un chico y ella obviamente no lo era.

– ¿Por qué no intentas hablar con ella? – Preguntó Mérida.

– Porque ella me huye – Anna se dejó caer pesadamente en un sofá – Solo por eso

– Intenta decirle que necesitas hablar algo realmente importante con ella –

– Bien – Anna asintió.

La pelirroja de rulos se movió molesta, lanzó el cubo a algún lado y luego tomó un arco con flecha – Ya no hay competencias, pero ¿sabes? Mi vecino tiene un árbol con una rama encorvada. Siempre la estoy usando para practicar

– Yo creo que tú vecino se enojará – Anna dijo tranquilamente. La pelirroja sacudió la cabeza.

El teléfono de Mérida sonó antes de que pudiera salir a la ventana de su casa lanzando flechas. Ambas chicas le miraron la pantalla y luego se encogieron de hombros. En la pantalla ponía el nombre _Jack_, lo que hacía que tanto Anna como Mérida estuvieran confundidas por dos razones diferentes.

– ¿Hablas con Jack? – Anna parpadeó confundida.

– Algo así. Desde el día del partido hemos hablado un poco – La muchacha se encogió de hombros despreocupada mientras tomaba el teléfono – Es un mensaje suyo: Por favor, enséñame a usar el arco. Jaja, es divertido, lo quiero arrodillándose frente a mí

– Jack. Jack Frost quiere usar un arco, ¿por qué? No tiene sentido, yo pensé que le gustaba más jugar con nieve –

– Es un chico interesante. Gusta de Elsa –

– ¡QUÉ! –

La chica se rió – Es broma. Él me preguntó por ella, creo que quería hablar con ella sobre el patinaje y la nieve y tal vez sobre Noruega. No lo sé. Yo solo habló con él. Nos divertimos juntos. Es un chico tranquilo

– ¿Te gusta? – Anna levanto una ceja.

– Nope, solo es mi amigo –

– Bien –

* * *

Mientras volvía a su casa parecía pensar en las palabras de Mérida. Lo mejor que podía hacer era decirle a Elsa que lo sentía por lo de la otra noche. Si le decía que estaba enamorada de ella probablemente solo complicaría las cosas y la pequeña amistad que tenían era todo lo que Anna podía pedir por el momento, eso y un beso.

Camino en la oscuridad por unas cuantas cuadras pues se había pasado la tarde en casa de Mérida. Jugó con las llaves en las manos y se detuvo al encontrarse con cierta rubia sentada en su pórtico.

– ¿Elsa? –

La chica alzó la mirada desde el suelo y le sonrió tranquilamente. Anna seguía sorprendida. Tranquilamente paso a sentarse junto a la chica. Ella jugaba con una pequeña bola de nieve recién hecha o tal vez mucho tiempo.

– ¿Qué pasó? –

– Siento lo que sucedió en el parque – Murmuró sin quitarle la vista a la bola – No debí hablarte tan fríamente

– Está bien, es decir, tal vez me estaba entrometiendo más de la cuenta aunque no estoy segura, pero no es como si no quisiera saber sobre ti. Me preocupas Elsa, somos amigas, ¿no? Quiero decir, no quiero decir que tengas que contarme todo de todo sobre ti, no creo que quieras hacerlo. También tengo mis secretos como que duermo con un conejito llamado Boomy, no, espera, ¿qué? No, no, no, no, no, eso no lo tienes que saber. Dios que vergüenza, yo no debería estar diciendo ésto. ¿Por qué no me puedo callar? Dios, Anna cierra tu boca antes de que digas algo más, pero no puedo, cuando lo intento es raro se siente como que me censuran. Bueno, no de la forma sexual o por contenido traumatico o sangriento, no, ¿qué diablos estoy diciendo? ¡UHG CÁLLATE ANNA! –

La pelirroja escondió su rostro completamente rojo de la vergüenza en sus manos. Pudo escuchar a Elsa reír ligeramente, claramente divertida ante la vergüenza de la chica. Miro por una pequeña abertura entre sus dedos la sonrisa de Elsa. Vaya que era herosa. Su sonrisa era como la flor más hermosa del mundo, el arcoiris más brillante, el oro mejor pulido y el tesoro de la felicidad, mientras tanto su risa era la música más melodiosa, un rington que desearía tener en su celular, un arrullo para un bebé. Mierda... completamente enamorada de ella estaba.

– ¿Entonces, qué haces aquí. Sobre todo a esta hora de la noche, solo disculparte? – Anna pregunto con timidez alzando la cabeza – No es que me moleste, porque me agrada tenerte aquí. Me fascina estar contigo, por supuesto no de la forma tradicional romántica, sino de la forma moderna pero no romántica, sino amistosa. Somos amigas, ¿no?

Elsa rió causando una suave melodía embargar a la pelirroja – Sí, somos amigas. Es por eso que estoy aquí

– ¿Sí? – Esperanzada, Anna la miro con ojos brillantes.

Cuando la chica la miro, Anna supo que Elsa probablemente era completamente ajena a sus sentimientos, pues solo la miro con un cariño que podía tenerse entre amigas. Estaba algo decepcionada, pero aún así se forzó a sonreír.

– En cinco meses tendré la competencia en el mundial, ¿lo sabes sí? – Elsa pregunto y la pelirroja asintió – Bueno… – Apretó la bola de nieves con fuerza – Mis padres volverán a Noruega en dos meses… y yo iré con ellos

– ¡QUÉ! –

Sorprendida, Anna se puso en pie observando a la rubia que jugaba con la bola de nieves como si nada. Parecía pensativa, más de lo normal. Se sentó nuevamente y tomo la mano de Elsa. EL tacto helado le hizo estremecer y soltar rápidamente la mano de la rubia. Elsa sonrió divertida y giro la bola en sus manos. Al parecer el hielo no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

– Quiere decir que no nos volveremos a ver más – Anna sintió un nudo en la boca.

– No. Es sobre eso lo que quería hablar – Elsa sonrió mirando a Anna – Ya que te perdiste el viaje de acampada, nosotros, más bien mis padres, pensaron que podrías venir con a Noruega con nosotros hasta el final de la competencia. Serán dos meses, después volverás con ellos

Anna se quedo muda y sorprendida. No podía creer que Elsa estuviera pidiéndole ir con ella a Noruega, a su hogar. Por Dios. Elsa no quería separarse de Anna y ella lo sabía. Eran amigas. Muy amigas. Y pese a que Anna estaba enamorada de Elsa, tal vez, tan solo tal vez, existía una pequeña idea de que Elsa también lo estaba de Anna.

– Pero… son cinco meses – Estaba aturdida y tenía tantas preguntas en su cabeza – ¿Qué va a suceder con la escuela? Es nuestro último año, Elsa

– Lo sé. Mis padres hablaron con la escuela. Básicamente lo tenían todo previsto. Por las notas no te preocupes, habrá que hacer algo como informes y enviarlos al final de las semanas. Será para cubrir las notas faltantes nada más – Elsa sonrió – ¿Qué dices? ¿Vendrás conmigo?

"_¡Sí!"_ – No lo sé, Elsa – Anna sacudió la cabeza – Mis amigos… mis padres…

Elsa suspiro. Lanzó la bola de nieve al suelo y se rasco la nuca. Apenas visiblemente se estremeció por el hielo de sus manos contra su cuello caliento. Miro a Anna y sonrió.

– Pueden venir. Ellos se pueden quedar en un hotel. Mis padres son dueños, por cierto – Dijo Elsa sonriendo.

– Pensé que eran dueños de una compañía de electrónica – Anna dijo confundida.

– Mi padre. Mi madre dirige un hotel junto con sus hermanos – Elsa sonrió tranquilamente – Ellos son tres y tienen una cadena hotelera a nivel mundial. Mi tío Wes y mi tía Eleonor

Anna asintió con comprensión. Elsa se encogió despreocupada y luego miro a la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

– ¿Y bien? ¿Qué dices? –

– Estoy confundida – Sonrió de a poco – ¿por qué quieres ir conmigo?

La rubia cerró los ojos por un momento y sonrió alzando la vista al cielo. Anna solo la miraba con secreta fascinación. Su hermoso cabello platinado brillaba como si fuera plata. Sus ojos sonreían ante el azul profundo y los pequeños brillos dorados en el cielo resaltaban su sonrisa.

– ¿Por qué? No lo sé – Dijo despreocupada – Somos amigas. Me apoyas siempre. Nos hemos divertido juntas. También te prometí que algún día conocerías Noruega. Pero… No lo sé, Anna. ¿Por qué no puedes simplemente aceptar y ya?

– Porque es importante para mí saber –

Elsa bajó la mirada hacia la chica. Escondía sus ojos bajo su flequillo y sus manos se apretaban con fuerza. Elsa intento tocar su mejilla con cuidado, pero Anna lo advirtió y se echó hacia atrás, aún sin levantar la mirada.

– ¿Por qué soy importante para ti? –

– Ya te lo dije, somos amigas – Elsa murmuró con suavidad, sonrió – Quiero que vengas. No lo sé, me divierto contigo y…

– Sé porque eres importante para mí, pero quiero saber por qué yo lo soy para ti. Tiene que haber algo más que solo amistad –

– ¿Algo más que solo…? Oh no… No me digas que tú… – Y al fin había comprendido. Con la mirada estupefacta busco los ojos de Anna que aún se encontraban escondidos. Se puso en pie lentamente y observo a la pelirroja que no despegaba la vista del suelo – Por favor dime que tú no estás enamorada de mí. Sé que suena loco, pero por favor dime que no es así

Una punzada se clavo dentro de la pelirroja. Anna sentía las manos temblar y la voz fallarle. Quería preguntarle por qué sería tan malo que ese fuera el caso, anhelaba saber por qué la rubia usaba una voz cargada de miedo. Alzó la vista y los ojos azules de Elsa brillaron clamando el temor que sentía de solo pensar en que Anna estuviera enamorada de ella. Trago saliva y se obligo a sonreír para tranquilizarla.

– Es una locura, tienes razón… – _"Realmente estoy enamorada de ti." _– Solo quiero saber por qué. Es decir, somos… amigas… y tú dijiste que sin mí no estarías en donde estás por lo que puedo suponer que algo hice sin darme cuenta

El miedo en la rubia se calmo. Suspiro con suavidad y sacudió la cabeza retrocediendo.

– Debo irme. Piénsalo, ¿sí? Habla con ellos y diles de la oferta – Se giro con una expresión preocupada. Estaba quieta. Pensando perfectamente en la pelirroja – Anna, no lo sabes, pero me ayudaste, después de todo, no habría salido al hielo sin ti. Probablemente ese día hubiera salido huyendo de no ser por tu confianza. Eres mi amiga y si hay algo que quiero es que me acompañes en las regionales

Sin decir más se alejó de ahí. Anna observó a la rubia moverse de ahí con paso seguro. El corazón todavía le daba brincos. Se apresuro a entrar a su casa y en su habitación se dejo caer en la cama. No lo pudo evitar. No pudo evitar llorar.

La chica que amaba era completamente indiferente a sus sentimientos. Tuvo la oportunidad de decirle lo que sentía, pudo haberle hecho saber que tanto la amaba, pero se acobardo. Ella no quería arruinar las cosas si la chica no sentía nada por ella.

Era egoísta. Anna era egoísta. Quería a Elsa para ella, pero no podía tenerla y eso le molestaba.

Y la mirada… esa mirada que Elsa le dio al tener una pizca de idea de los sentimientos de Anna. Dios. No sabía que tan asustada estaba la chica. No podía creer que la chica estaba asustada de solo pensar en que estaba enamorada de ella.

Por otro lado, ahí estaba ella, invitándola a ir con ella a Noruega, a su casa. Por Dios. Anna tenía la oportunidad de ir con Elsa a Oslo. Elsa ama Oslo. Es su hogar. Su casa. Desde que llegó aquí ella quiere volver a su hogar. Lo mejor de todo es que quiere ir con Anna. ¿Qué sucedería de pronto si Anna se negará? ¿Cuánto le rompería el corazón?

Anna la amaba, la quería y ella solo la quería como una amiga. Se equivoco, Elsa era inocente. No estaba enamorada de Anna como quería ella. La chica estaba completamente ajena a los sentimientos de Anna. La amaba…

…Elsa no lo sabía.

– _Hola, Anna. ¿Qué ha sucedido? _– Mérida habló del otro lado de la línea.

Anna mantenía el teléfono en su oído. Sus sollozos habían sido opacados por la voz de la otra chica. Estaba hecha un ovillo en la cama, el almohadón estaba completamente mojado debido a las lágrimas que había soltado.

– La amo… – Dijo con el tono tembloroso. Había un nudo en su garganta y las lágrimas se acumularon nuevamente – …y ella no lo sabe

– _Anna, creo que Elsa… _–

– No lo entiendes. Ella pensó que estaba enamorada de ella, pero… parecía espantada. Debiste ver la cara que me dio cuando me pregunto si lo estaba… – Trago saliva – Quiero a Elsa, Mérida. Quiero que esa chica me ame…

– _Lo sé. Escucha, Anna. Sé lo que se siente sufrir por amor, lo entiendo bien, pero no te dejes vencer aún. Elsa parece ser inocente y por lo que me contaste, según te dijeron ella puede llegar a ser inocente cuando hay una competencia en medio. Si realmente la amas, entonces demuéstraselo. Haz que ella también se enamore de ti _–

La chica sonrió ligeramente y agradeció. Todo lo que necesitaba era hacer que Elsa la amará también.

– Mérida… ¿quieres ir a Noruega conmigo y Elsa? – Preguntó Anna sonriendo con dulzura.

* * *

El grito de Rapunzel debió de haber resonado hasta China si era posible, Anna cubrió sus oídos con ambas manos mientras la chica seguía gritando emocionada. A su lado, Kristoff no salía de su asombro y en cuanto a Olaf y Eugene, ambos sonreían tranquilamente.

– ¿Realmente podemos ir también? – Pregunto Kristoff.

– Sí. Los padres de Elsa dicen que está bien y nos quedaremos en el hotel de la madre de Elsa. Esta todo pagado, sin embargo es solo la estancia de los tres meses, la comida y el transporte debemos pagarlo nosotros – Anna explico sonriendo.

– A mí me suena a una gran idea – Rapunzel dijo – E iremos con Elsa al mundial. No hay nada mejor, ¿verdad?

– Estoy segura de que si a Elsa no le molesta nosotros podemos aceptar – Mérida asintió sonriendo.

– Ella dijo que estaba bien, de hecho esperaba a que fueran también. Según Elsa ésta es su forma de agradecer por lo que hemos hecho, eso de ir a apoyar – Anna sonrió – Hable con mis padres hoy y ellos vendrán solo porque yo quiero ir. Si les dicen a los suyos que vengan con nosotros entonces no veo el problema. Mamá está dispuesta a cuidarnos a todos, no cree que haya inconveniente

– En ese caso, ¡Vamos a Noruega! – Rapunzel alzó la voz emocionada.

Continuara…

* * *

Primero que nada quiero agradecerles a todos por los comentarios y por haber aceptado la historia tan bien y tan pronto. Honestamente pensé que no a muchos les gustaría, casi pensé que la despreciarían... o la encontrarían aburrida, pero por lo visto no es así. Quiero agradecerles por los comentarios, no soy de comentar sus comentarios pero en esta ocasión lo haré, solo del último capítulo.

**eslove26: **Espero poder sorprenderte realmente, es lo que quiero. Ya sé que todos quieren a que algo suceda con Anna y Elsa, pero siendo sincera... aún falta demasiado... unos cuantos capítulos más. Bien, que bueno que te haya gustado la forma en como está narrada, la verdad es que a pesar de que me gusto, me pareció... no lo sé... rara, me gustaría saber que te ha gustado de la forma en que está narrada y sobre los errores, estoy segura que quizá pudieron haberseme pasado uno que otro, pero me alegra que saber que casi no hay o no hay. Gracias.

**yara**** sosa:** Gracias por tus comentarios, siempre me sacan una sonrisa ya que sé nota (a pesar de que no es mucha la escritura) que te gusta

**Azbluehell:** Bien, esto es interesante. Hay "dos tú" y uno de ellos se llama perversión :s Como sea, entiendo que quieras saber más sobre Elsa y Anna, una relación y todas esas cosas que todos quieren; sin embargo vamos a tardar unos pocos capítulos más jiji Sin embargo, no creo estar capacitada para... un nivel de romance taaaaan alto...

Bien, sé que hay más personas que comentan, pero estos son los tres del capítulo anterior. Si respondiera a cada comentario entonces... bueno realmente no es malo, pero quisiera no responder tanto. Como sea, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y sigan comentando. Yo espero sus **Reviews.**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Resumen:**_Todo el mundo hablaba sobre el accidente en el hielo. No importa cuantas veces intento olvidarlo, allí estaban todos para recordárselo. Elsa es una joven estudiante distinguida entre los pasillos escolares, fría y seria, pero algo nuevo sucederá cuando entable una amistad con cierta pelirroja ¿Será posible que la compañía de cierta pelirroja sea suficiente para que la rubia se abra?

Disclaimer: Frozen es propiedad de Disney. Con la participación especial de algunos personas más de Disney.

* * *

Voluntad sobre Hielo

12

La joven sonreía con carisma a su reflejo mientras terminaba de atar la segunda hebra de cabello. Dos trenzas perfectas colgaban de sus hombros. Apenas había terminado bajo enseguida para poder tomar algo de desayuno.

Habían pasado varios días ya desde la oferta que Elsa le había hecho a ella y a sus amigos y todos habían aceptado, pese a que los padres de Anna realmente se encontraban entusiasmado por conocer otro lugar, también no podían dejar de sentirse algo incómodos en no tener que pagar por el alojamiento en el hotel.

En cuanto a Anna, demás estaba decir que no dejaba de sonreír desde entonces. Ella y Elsa habían sido grandes amigas en el último par de semanas, realmente, y le gustaba. Sobre todo el tiempo que pasaban juntas era algo que nunca podría reemplazar con algo más. Tal vez Elsa no sea su novia, tal vez solo eran amigas, pero bien, al menos estaban en un acuerdo amistoso. Ni hablar de alguna vez volver a decirle que estaba enamorada de ella, la amaba y si la perdía no podía imaginar estar sin ella… no ahora.

Aún faltaban semanas para partir a Noruega y sin duda Anna podía notar una brillante sonrisa en la chica, eso le fascinaba. No había nada mejor para Anna que verla sonreír.

Noruega…

Se preguntaba cómo era. Se preguntaba si se lo pasaría bien. Se preguntaba cómo serían las cosas con Elsa allí. Se preguntaba también… ¡Tenía tantas preguntas! ¡Tantas por Dios! Ni siquiera su mente divagadora podía amontonarlas todas en una sola fila.

¿El ex de Elsa vivía allí? ¿Lo conocería? ¿Qué es lo primero que harían al llegar allí? ¿Elsa le mostraría la ciudad, Oslo? ¿Después de la competencia Elsa volvería con ellos? ¿Tendrán oportunidad de estar juntas? ¿El novio de Elsa aún la amará? ¿Por qué terminaron? ¿Qué hay de la competencia?

El desayuno como siempre, perfectamente preparado. Básicamente Anna tragó. Al termino de esto se fue enseguida a ver a Elsa que la esperaba ya en la pista de patinaje. Sabía que la chica odiaba con el alma las pistas de patinaje, todo era tan artificial para ella y los lagos eran naturales. Anna sabía que Elsa amaba los lagos congelados debido a que le recordaban a su casa, según lo poco que sabía de ella era que Elsa siempre patinaba en un lago cerca de su casa.

Realmente Anna sabía poco sobre la chica. Si bien había sido reacia y fría en un principio aún no había nada que ella le dijera a la ligera. Elsa seguía siendo una persona cerrada, a pesar de que sonreía más y a Anna le gustaba su sonrisa. Muchas veces la chica se encontraba escudriñando en sus palabras para ver si encontraba algo sobre la chica. Anna siempre le estaba contando cosas sobre ella, no siempre lo hacía con la intención de hacerlo ya que muchas veces su mente solo divaga y finalmente Elsa lo aceptaba, pero qué sabía sobre ella.

Vivía en Noruega, Oslo. Era patinadora. Le gustaban los libros. Su padre era dueño de una compañía de electrónica y su madre junto con sus hermanos tenía una cadena de hoteles. Tenía un perro. Amaba el hielo como la vida misma. El chocolate era su alimento favorito.

No era mucho lo que sabía en comparación con lo que Elsa sabía de Anna.

Anna vivía con sus dos padres y su hermano. Había tenido un pez dorado cuando pequeño pero a causas naturales (de olvidar de darle de comer) falleció y le hicieron un funeral. Rapunzel era su prima y mejor amiga, pero pese a eso solo se hicieron amigas en el jardín de infancia y no desde los pañales. Su mejor amigo era Kristoff (Elsa una vez le pregunto si era su novio). Anna amaba el chocolate tanto como Elsa. Odiaba leer. Le gustaba dibujar. Era hiperactiva. Le gustaban las peleas con bolas de nieves. Sus colores favoritos eran el verde, rosado y en ocasiones el naranja. Había heredado el color de ojos combinado de sus padres. Amaba las papas fritas. Tenía una condición que le impedía engordar. Sus canciones favoritas iban desde las más movidas hasta las románticas. Era terrible para el ingles. Olaf y ella eran inseparables debido a que compartían personalidad similar. Le gustaba apoyar a sus amigos en sus competencias, como por ejemplo a Mérida y Kristoff. Era una persona leal, cariñosa, amable y servicial. Entre otros.

Básicamente, Elsa conocía casi todo de Anna y Anna casi nada de Elsa.

Como siempre que sucedía, Anna no podía evitar embriagarse con la mirada de Elsa, sonriente y brillante, sobre sus patines blancos con cuchillas grabadas. Era perfecta. Sin embargo, ese día, era diferente, Elsa no sonreía.

– Wow – Anna se acercó lentamente. La rubia dejó de patinar y le sonrió – Esta debe ser la primera vez que te veo usando algo que no es azul, o celeste.

Y era verdad. Por lo general siempre encontraba a Elsa vestida con ese color y algo de blanco, pero ese día parecía ser la excepción. Usaba un suéter color rojo que caía de los dos hombros y unos jeans grises. La chica también, por extraño que parecía, no traía puesto su gorro de lana.

– Lo sé – La chica ensombreció su rostro – Creo que vamos a terminar. Él y yo tenemos una relación sería, pero últimamente lo he notado extraño… creo que me engaña con otra cabeza

– Wow, intentaste hacer una broma – Anna rió tomando unos patines negros listos para ser usados – Y casi te salió bien. Si sonríes un poco entonces sería mejor

– Lo sé – Elsa se dio la vuelta para deslizarse un poco.

Anna levanto una ceja al dirigirse al hielo lentamente, con cautela y cuidado. Una vez que se subió no pudo evitar sostenerse de la barandilla que se encontraba a los lados para los principiantes.

– ¿No vas a venir a por mí? –

– Creo que puedes hacerlo sola – Elsa dijo sin darle mucho interés.

– ¿Estás molesta? – Anna cuestiono arrastrándose junto a la barandilla para intentar acercarse más al centro desde los costados.

– No realmente. Solo estoy… frustrada –

– ¿Y eso cómo por qué? – Anna casi resbala, pero logró sostenerse bien para no caer. Elsa la miro tranquilamente.

– No es nada. Solo algunas diferencias creativas con Jen – La chica se encogió despreocupada.

– ¿No quieres hablar? – Mantenía la esperanza de que la rubia se abriera a ella, pero la notaba tan cerrada que ya conocía el resultado aún antes de que sucediera.

Elsa se dio unas cuantas vueltas por el hielo y se detuvo en la entrada y salida de la pista. Apenas puso un pie en el suelo liso alfombrado.

– De hecho, no tengo ganas de estar en el hielo, ¿sabes? Siento que hayas venido para nada –

– Yo no diría para nada – Anna intento dar marcha atrás – A ti te sucede algo y quisiera saber qué es. Somos amigas así que no veo por qué te niegas a contarme

– Déjalo Anna – Dijo entre dientes la rubia. Apenas se había quitado sus patines y volvió a ponerse los de suela de goma. A duras penas la pelirroja logro salir del hielo para acercarse a la rubia.

– Pero Elsa… –

– ¡Basta Anna! – La mirada fría de Elsa hizo que Anna pegará un salto de sorpresa. La rubia se puso en pie y luego se marchó sin más que decir. Colgados traía un par de patines gastados. Se nota que aún no comenzaba a usar los nuevos que había comprado.

La pelirroja se quedo mirando a Elsa alejarse. Quería verla. Quería saber que le sucede… y no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados. Rápidamente Anna se quito los patines y sin haberse colocado los zapatos aún corrió detrás de la chica. Cuando se acercaba a la rubia, ésta parecía metida en sus propios pensamientos como para notar que la pelirroja la estaba siguiendo.

Sin dejar de caminar y con movimientos torpes Anna logro ponerse los zapatos nuevamente. Apresuro su paso, toco a la rubia y le impidió seguir caminando.

– ¿Realmente me vas a dar una fría mirada y no me dirás que te sucede? ¿Pensé que éramos amigas? –

– Lo somos, pero, escucha, yo debo lidiar con mis demonios y tú con los tuyos. Estos asuntos no te conciernen –

Anna fingió que eso no le dolió cuando fue todo lo contrario. Su corazón casi estalla cuando la rubia le devolvió el gesto frío con una mirada igual de fría.

– Vamos, Els, dime – Presionó Anna – Necesito que me digas. Yo quiero ayudarte

La rubia observo a la chica de reojo. Había reparado en su vestimenta tranquilamente, conformada por una polera de mangas cortas color verde con diseños, unos jeans color celeste y unos zapatos. Pronto paso a ver sus típicas trenzas a cada costado de su rostro. Dos hebras perfectas. Y finalmente noto las miles de pecas en su rostro. No era que Elsa no las hubiera visto antes, sino que no había sido consciente del todo de aquellas pecas. Sin duda le daban un aspecto bastante infantil e inmaduro y bueno, Anna no hacía mucho para cambiar esa personalidad y demostrar todo lo contrario.

Sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro y retrocedió. Un pensamiento bastante extraño la invadió enseguida. La sensación de querer estar cerca de Anna de era extraño y a su vez no podía impedir sentirse algo incomoda. No entendía de donde habían venido esos sentimientos del momento.

Sacudió la cabeza nuevamente.

– Realmente lo siento, Anna, pero ya debo irme – Dio marcha atrás y se alejó de ahí.

No es que no haya querido contarle a Anna lo que sucedía, simplemente pensaba que no fuera tan necesario ya que habían cosas que ella misma debía resolver sin la ayuda de nadie.

Una vez que Elsa se había ido, Anna respiro pesadamente y forzosa se dio la vuelta. No quería que Elsa se fuera y quería ayudarla con lo que sea que debía estarla molestando. Ver esa expresión, no seria y fría sino mortificada. En el hielo, no era la misma Elsa que Anna conocía.

La chica se movió hacia la salida del mini estadio y se encontró con Elsa esperando el autobús. Tuvo que contenerse para no ir con la rubia a molestarla. Ya le había dejado claro que no quería hablar de lo que estaba sucediéndole.

Se mordió el labio inferior. Quería ir con la chica ahora, quería ir y preguntarle una vez más que sucedía, pero no estaba segura de poder soportar otra negativa por parte de su amiga.

En el momento en que finalmente Anna decidió aceptar e ir a ver a Elsa, se detuvo en seco. Un convertible negro se acerco frente a Elsa, un chico de cabello negro y lentes oscuros le sonrió a Elsa tranquilamente, la chica parecía indecisa en la acción que debía tomar, finalmente se subió al convertible y se marchó con el chico.

El corazón de Anna latió con ferocidad. Jamás había visto algo así. Elsa se acababa de ir con un chico. Un chico que ella desconocía. Un chico que podría ser su novio. ¡Su ex novio! ¡Quizá solo su novio! Elsa se había ido con un chico… El corazón de Anna no podría estar en más descontrol en ese momento.

Cuando Anna entro en su habitación, después de un largo paseo de reflexión, no pudo evitar enviarle mensajes a Elsa. Primero fue uno, después tres, luego cinco y finalmente unos diez. No respondió a ninguno de los que envió obtuvo respuesta.

Gruñó. Estaba completamente enojada porque Elsa prefería ignorarla en lugar de contarle lo que sucedía. Estaba enojada. ¡ODIABA AL CHICO QUE SE HABÍA LLEVADO A ELSA!

Al ponerse en pie, después de tanto gruñirle a su almohada, se dispuso a salir de la casa. Quería irse. Camino por las calles con una sola dirección en mente: la casa de Elsa.

No sabía que decirle, pero básicamente iba a pedirle que le explicara porque no le respondía y qué le estaba sucediendo.

Los ojos de Anna se volvieron vacíos de pronto. Estaba en la esquina de la cuadra en que vivía Elsa, a unos cuantos pasos de la casa de la rubia y allí estaba Elsa. Hablaba con el pelinegro que la había recogido. Ambos hablaban. Él recargado contra el auto como un chico "guay" y ella frente a él tocándose los brazos con ambas manos mientras hablaban.

Anna se encontraba cegada. Estaba enamorada de Elsa y ella hablaba con un chico, alguien a quien Anna no conocía. Observo al pelinegro de reojo, todavía usaba los lentes oscuros y después de un tiempo, unos minutos, reparo en fijarse en su edad. No sabría decir a ciencia cierta qué edad tendría el joven pero sin duda era mucho mayor que Elsa. Tal vez unos cinco o seis años más que Elsa.

"_Es algo viejo para una relación con ella." _

Después de un intercambio más de frases, Anna vio al padre de Elsa en la entrada de la casa. Ambos chicos miraron al hombre, el pelinegro hizo un gesto con la cabeza y Elsa apenas le saludo con la mano. Hablaron un poco más y luego se despidieron con un abrazo. Elsa entro en su casa.

Anna vio el auto alejarse. La matricula hecha con los números del auto y en una esquina una frase rara se hacía cada vez más pequeña por la distancia. Se quedo allí de pie. No se movió mientras repetía una y otra vez la escena del abrazo en su cabeza.

– ¿Anna? –

La pelirroja se volteo a ver quien le hablaba. Idunn, la madre de Elsa, estaba detrás de Anna con dos bolsas en las manos. La chica parpadeó un par de veces sin responder. Parecía aturdida.

Idunn miro por el hombro de la joven y luego a la pelirroja nuevamente – Imagino que estás aquí para ver a Elsa. Uhm. No sé si habrá llegado de su práctica. Dime, ¿no has ido con ella?

– Bueno yo… –

– Se ha esforzado tanto para patinar. Estás semanas parecen ser duras para ella. La veo algo cansada, no va a clases solo para practicar en el hielo y se sigue levantando temprano –

– Ella… ¿no va a clases solo para practicar? – Anna parecía aturdida. Acompaño a Idunn ayudando con las bolsas.

– No. Siempre se lleva los patines, llega algo cansada y… Perdón, debo estar aburriéndote con la vida de Elsa – Rió Idunn.

– No, no. Tengo curiosidad, ¿No se suponía que ella no podía patinar porque Jen estaba mirando sus rutinas? – Preguntó.

La madre de Elsa de detuvo. Observo a la chica sorprendida y luego miro la entrada de su casa – ¿Eso te dijo?

– Sí –

– Uhm. Algo no anda bien aquí – Idunn dijo – ¿Quieres pasar a comer? Venga, te invito a almorzar

Sin darle tiempo de responder, Anna siguió a Idunn al interior de la casa. La dueña del hogar anuncio su llegada. Anna podía escuchar una discusión desde el living de la casa, ella se quedo en la entrada tratando de agudizar el oído. La voz de Elsa contra la de su padre, pero no entendía porque.

– Ay por Dios. Basta los dos. Tenemos una invitada para comer y no quiero que se estén peleando – Idunn dijo. Anna apareció por el marco de la entrada y se encontró con la mirada de hielo de Elsa.

– ¿Anna? –

– Uhm, hola – Saludo con timidez.

– Adgar, ayúdame con el almuerzo – La mujer cargo las bolsas a la cocina seguida de su esposo mientras las chicas se miraban aún.

Ninguna dijo nada. Por primera vez Anna sintió que era una completa extraña en la casa de Elsa. La primera vez que había ido allí se había sentido cómoda, seguramente por el trato de la chica. Había ido más veces después de aquella ocasión, no era la primera vez que la madre de Elsa le ofrecía almorzar allí y siempre fue cómodo, pero ahora… ahora Elsa estaba a punto de congelarla con la mirada.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – Elsa pidió con calma – Pensé que te dije que me dejarás sola

– Yo… Sí, es verdad, pero, bueno, yo venía de camino para ver si estabas bien porque no respondía los mensajes que te envíe y me encontré con tu madre que me ha invitado a comer – Explico con cautela y timidez.

Elsa pasó una mano por su cabello. Asintió lentamente sacando el teléfono de su bolsillo. Se sorprendió de encontrar tantos mensajes de Anna.

– Lo siento – Dijo guardando el teléfono nuevamente – No me había dado cuenta

La chica asintió. La voz de la madre de Elsa se podía escuchar suavemente en un regaño al padre de la joven, Anna rió ligeramente antes de volver a mirar a Elsa quien le indico que subieran.

Las miles de dudas de Anna volvieron conforme se acercaban a la habitación de la joven. Un chico. Las diversas mentiras. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Elsa que debía ser un secreto? Entendía, de acuerdo, si tenía que mentir entonces que sea a un amigo, ¿pero a una madre? ¿Acaso estaba vendiendo drogas?

"_Por favor, Anna. Elsa tiene clase y no caería tan bajo por tal tontería."_

No fue capaz de preguntar y solo porque sabía que Elsa no le respondería. La pelirroja observo la habitación de la rubia. Aún faltaban varias semanas para marchar a Oslo, pero ya habían cajas con cosas guardadas.

– Supongo que no volverás – Toco una caja en la cual con letras negras decía "Fotos" a un costado.

– No – No sabía si fue su imaginación o no, pero Anna casi pudo percibir una sonrisa pequeña en el rostro de Elsa, tal vez la primera en todo el día. Tragó saliva. No quería ni pensar en lo que haría sin la rubia.

– Es una pena – Murmuró – Es decir, tú… Bueno, ya me había acostumbrado a tenerte aquí. Ya sabes, ir contigo a la pista, almorzar contigo. La verdad no es que yo esté diciendo que no puedo vivir sin ti, lo cual no sería raro, no espera. Sí sería raro si no pudiera vivir contigo, perdón quise decir sin ti. Ya que eres mi amiga y nosotras tenemos una relación… ¡De amistad! Solo somos amigas… No creo que pueda soportar vivir sin ti porque somos muy amigas, demonios no dejo de decir lo mismo… Lo que quiero decir es que será difícil volver a New York sin ti. ¡Sí! Eso…

Elsa observo a la chica divertida y luego asintió lentamente. Se encontraba sentada en la cama cuando subió una pierna y abrazo su rodilla con ambos brazos y apoyó su mentón en ella.

– Ya me estaba acostumbrando también. Eres la primera amiga que tengo en mucho tiempo –

– Por favor. Eres agradable, dulce, tierna, hermosa… espera, ¿qué? –

Elsa rió y Anna se sonrojo.

– Bueno, sí, eres hermosa. Muy hermosa. Demasiado hermosa… Dios… Mejor me callo, me estoy avergonzando a mí misma –

– También eres hermosa – Dijo la chica rubia platinada.

El aliento de Anna se cortó de pronto. Elsa había dicho que era hermosa, ¡Elsa le había llamado hermosa! La joven miró a su amiga sin aliento. Elsa parecía sonreír tranquilamente y si se estaba burlando de Anna en ese momento, no le importaba porque seguía aturdida por la palabra.

– Gra-gracias –

Estaba sonrojada. Demasiado.

– Bueno… – Elsa suspiro – Mi madre tardará un poco con el almuerzo. Papá la ayuda

– Aún no le tienes confianza, ¿verdad? – Anna rió.

– No. ¿Quién intenta preparar un pastel de choclo con huevo crudo? – Elsa cuestionó entre risas.

Anna asintió riendo también. Tomó la silla giratoria del computador y se sentó en ella.

– Aparentemente tu padre – Anna rió – Igual no estuvo tan mal. La clara del huevo se esparció de todo el pastel

Elsa sonrió ligeramente. La pelirroja observo a la rubia tranquila. Todo lo que quería era que el momento de su sonrisa se mantuviera para siempre. Reviso a la rubia con la mirada de reojo varias veces. La vista ofrecida era lo que mejor que tenía. Y no pudo evitar pensar en ese casi beso. Quería tenerla en sus brazos, poder besarla y que Elsa la besara a ella. Solo las dos en un beso.

Sin darse cuenta, frente a ella había barra de chocolate. Parpadeó un par de veces y luego noto a Elsa que se la extendía. Sonrió tomando el chocolate y luego volvió a mirar la rubia.

Le daba una pequeña mordida al chocolate que tenía en sus manos y sus mejillas brillaban de carmesí hermoso. Anna le sonrió con un sonrojo al ver la rubia así. De pronto, solo pensaba en dos cosas. Cuando comía algo que le fascinaba siempre se sonrojaba con ternura. Una de ellas las cosas prohibidas que no podía comer, como chatarra entre ellas hamburguesa, papas fritas e incluso empanadas, cualquier cosa con aceite que pudiera hacerle engordar y también, la segunda cosa que la hacía sentirse así, el chocolate.

A ella también le fascinaba el chocolate, y bueno, ¿a quién no? Elsa se sonrojaba al comer chocolate y a Anna le gustaba verla. Le dio un mordisco a su propia barra de chocolate y luego se concentro en la rubia una vez más.

– He pensado que podríamos ir a comer, ¿qué dices… uhm… hamburguesas? –

Elsa sonrió – Seria agradable, pero mi madre ya te invito, ¿no sería descortés rechazar después de aceptar?

– Uhm, cierto – Se sonrojo avergonzada la pelirroja – Lo siento, quizás otro día

No mucho tiempo después las chicas estaban almorzando en comedor. Anna le sonrió tranquilamente a la madre de Elsa elogiando la comida, mientras que el padre de la chica rió mintiendo que había hecho él la comida. Entre los dos adultos rieron.

– Entonces, Anna, ¿estás emocionada por el viaje? – Pregunto la madre de Elsa.

– Sí y esta vez juro que pondré quince despertadores – Anna rió y sin mentir sonrió. Realmente pondría quince de ser necesario.

Elsa sonrió torcido – Eso es demasiado

– Lo sé – La chica dijo.

* * *

Quince despertadores. Anna no mentía cuando conecto todos los objetos mecánicos en su habitación. El tiempo seguía avanzando. Las semanas pasaban y cada vez se acercaba más la fecha de partida a Noruega. Anna no podía decir que no estaba emocionada porque lo estaba.

Apenas faltaban dos semanas.

"_Dos semanas."_

Elsa había vuelto a clases nuevamente y aunque Anna desconocía sus razones para faltar, y además sus razones para mentir, no le había preguntado una vez más, no quería seguir incomodando a la rubia.

No había comprado ropa nueva para el viaje, pero no podía decir tampoco que no tenía cosas abrigadas. Cientos de bufandas, gorros y guantes. Sonrió para sí misma observando los relojes, pese a que faltaban dos semanas Anna quería acostumbrarse a las variantes del sonido que iban a estropearle la mañana para evitar quedarse en cama.

– Listo, quince alarmas para poder levantarme y no quedarme dormida – Sonrió con ambas manos en la cintura – No me perderé este viaje… No lo haré

* * *

Tranquilamente Elsa leía un libro en el descanso. Como de costumbre almorzaba sola, o al menos eso parecía hasta que un grupo de chicos y chicas se había acercado a la rubia que no dejaba de mirar su libro. No se molesto en levantar la mirada, podía asegurar sin ella cuando Anna aparecía frente a ella o era otra persona.

– Elsa – Una voz femenina la llamó. Frente a Elsa había una chica de cabello negro corto con un pequeño moño rojo en él. Con una voz delicada y femenina se sentó frente a ella para poder verle frente a los ojos. Detrás de la pelinegra otro par de chicos había esperando poder terminar esa conversación.

– Por favor, Winter, levanta la mirada para que podamos hablar –

Elsa suspiró de mala gana y levanto a ver a la chica.

– Blanca – Respiro tranquila – ¿Qué sucede?

– Lo de siempre, sí – La chica sonrió, miro de reojo a la rubia y luego a su libro – ¿Qué lees hoy?

Elsa miro el libro y luego a la pelinegra – ¿Qué quieres realmente?

La chica sonrió con dulzura – Quisiera hablar contigo en privado

Elsa paseó la mirada por los chicos que se encontraban detrás de la pelinegra. Cuando intento explicar que para eso necesitaban estar solo las dos, Blanca la interrumpió y sonrió. Tranquilamente le dijo que no se preocupara, hablarían después de clases.

Nuevamente volvió al libro o al menos lo intento porque a los pocos minutos Anna llego con una sonrisa llena de emoción en ella. A su lado Olaf cargaba una bandeja de comida mientras sonreía tranquilamente, muy a diferencia de la pelirroja.

– ¡Elsa! ¡Elsa! Nunca adivinarás que sucedió –

– Uhm, no, ¿qué? –

– Anda inténtalo – Tomo asiento a su lado – Inténtalo

– Está bien, uhm, ¿sacaste un 10? – La rubia preguntó sonriendo ligeramente.

– No – Anna hizo una mueca triste por unos segundos – Saque un 9 en dibujos, ¿puedes creerlo? Yo no dibujo para un 9; yo dibujo para un 10. Esto es terrible, jamás había sacado algo así, aunque solo en artes porque en otros ramos oooh claro que sí

– Te estás desviando – Olaf rió.

– Oops –

– Veamos, ¿tienes, ah, un nuevo de dibujos? –

– No – Anna sacudió la cabeza riendo. Tomo el brazo de Elsa emocionada – Ya no lo puedo seguir ocultando, tienes que saber. Olaf y yo íbamos por el pasillo tranquilamente hablando sobre el profesor de deportes, Shrek, ¿sabías que su esposa está esperando trillizos? Yo me acabo de enterar, Olaf me ha contado. Eso debe ser la cosa más linda del mundo, aunque va a ser un gran desafío para él porque si cuidar de uno es difícil tres será complicado, uh, menos mal no tengo hijos. Bueno, no digo que no quiera tenerlos, me gustaría, sí, pero, bueno, encuentro sería algo difícil ya que la persona que me gusta no es capaz de darme un hijo

– ¿Por qué no? – Elsa levanto una ceja.

El silencio de Anna se expandió por toda la mesa. Miraba a Elsa horrorizada, pues en cualquier momento pudo haber dicho que realmente estaba enamorada de ella y esa era la razón por la que no podía tener hijos, porque, bueno, la genética lo hacía imposible.

– Yo… ¡Dios. Estaba divagando! – Anna dijo nerviosa – Te contaré lo que iba a contarte. Después de que Olaf y yo habláramos sobre el profe nos enteramos de que en la escuela piensan transmitir tu competencia por las pantallas en el auditorio. Todos los alumnos la van a ver. ¡Elsa, será grandioso!

– ¿Enserio? – Elsa sonrió un poco – No me lo esperaba

– No te ves tan alegre – Olaf resalto. La rubia hizo un gesto con los hombros completamente despreocupada y luego sonrió ligeramente.

– La verdad es que no estoy tan preocupada por eso. Ellos pueden pasar la competencia si quieren –

– ¿No te dan nervios? ¿Eres de acero? – Olaf se sorprendió.

– Si te soy sincera: sí, me dan nervios, pero no estoy preocupada por eso porque cuando estoy en el centro de la pista… – La sonrisa pequeña de Elsa se ensancho un poco conforme su mirada se fue al vacío. Su expresión se volvió lejana, en algún momento de su vida estaba ella reviviéndolo en su cabeza. Algo especial.

Anna sonrió ligeramente observando a la rubia. Ella estaba al lado de Elsa, podía tener una vista en primera plana de su mirada en escorzo y su hermosa sonrisa. El aroma a violetas se había penetrado por la nariz de la pelirroja y su corazón latió aceleradamente.

Sus ojos recorrieron la bella trenza de la rubia, brillante. Su cabello sedoso con aroma a manzanilla. Luego su rostro, su hermoso rostro y sus mejillas suavemente sonrosadas, apenas daban color a su piel pálida. Y por último, sus labios. Dios. El adorado tormento de Anna. El fruto prohibido. La octava maravilla del mundo. Soñaba con poder besarlos. Soñaba con saborearlos. Dios. Soñaba con hacer suyos esos labios. Rosados y finos. Totalmente besables.

– Els, tú vas a estar fantástica en esa competencia – Anna dijo sonriendo, con un tono suave y bajo. Elsa la miro sorprendida y luego asintió lentamente. En el momento en que la rubia la miro, todo lo que rodeaba a Anna desapareció. Solo era ella y la hermosa rubia que tenía enfrente, nadie más.

Si pudiera elegir un momento mejor que ese, no sabría que decir porque hasta ahí Anna había tenido un gran momento. Su respiración se agito un poco. Los ojos azules de la rubia la miraban intensamente.

Tragó saliva. Intento quitar todo pensamiento indecente de su cabeza, no quería que Elsa supiera lo mucho que Anna le anhelaba en ese momento. Con una risita temblorosa se rasco el cuello por la parte trasera y le sonrió nerviosa.

– Uhm, Els, ¿qué tal sí vamos a la pista esta tarde? – Hacia ya unas semanas que no iban a aquella pista. Anna comenzaba a pensar que tal vez la rubia ya se había aburrido y no quería volver nunca más, sin embargo eso no podía ser cierto porque a Elsa le fascinaba el hielo.

– Uhm, hielo, sí – Elsa apunto con el dedo índice como si de pronto se hubiera acordado de algo importante. Anna la vio tamborilear con la mano sobre la mesa – Lo siento – Su disculpa más bien le pareció fingida, sin sentimiento realmente – Pero tengo algo importante que hacer

– ¿Qué sucede? No vas a la pista, no vienes a clases. ¿Estás saliendo a escondidas a algún lugar y no nos invitas? Ya sé, seguro vas a ese parque de diversiones – Olaf sonrió divertido.

Anna miro a Elsa y noto que de soslayo murmuro algo que sonaba muy similar a un: "ojalá fuera así de sencillo." La pelirroja la observo confundida por un instante y luego sonrió.

– Si quieres yo te puedo acompañar –

– Preferiría no molestarte – Elsa dijo como excusa. Cerró su libro tras poner un marca páginas y luego se puso en pie tomando la bandeja apoyando el libro en la parte de debajo de ésta – Ya debo irme, tengo que hablar con alguien sobre algo. Nos veremos de ahí en clases

– Sí – Anna asintió lentamente.

Una vez que la rubia hubo abandonado la cafetería, Anna miro a Olaf con una ceja levantada. El chico de cabello platinado sonrió simplemente notando la mirada de la pelirroja.

– ¿Vas a hacer espionaje? –

– ¿Cómo se te ocurre? – Pregunto la pelirroja con sarcasmo – Eso no es propio de una dama

– Ya, pero tú eres Anna – El chico rió.

– Bueno, punto. Vamos – Anna se puso en pie.

Sabía que estaba mal espiar. No quería ser ella quien espiara a la rubia, pero lo cierto es que tanto misterio la tenía algo cansada. Quería saber que ocultaba de una buena vez. Quería confiar en Elsa y saber que nada malo podría suceder, pero no podía evitar sentir que sea lo que sea que la chica ocultaba, era grande.

Al seguirla solo pudo saber que ella hablaba con algunos maestros sobre notas pendientes, se había comprado un vaso de café y no hacía muchas cosas interesantes o al menos que merezca la pena el espionaje. Finalmente, al final del día mejor dicho, siguió una vez más a la rubia y se encontró con que hablaba con Blanca Snow

"_Bien, eso no tiene porque ser alarmante. Ella es dulce y amable. Es buena chica."_

Pero la forma en como las dos sostenían una conversación daba a Anna a entender que francamente la conversación no tenía nada de dulce y amable. Elsa como siempre impasible y serena, en cuanto a Blanca tranquila y amable, ¿pero dónde estaba lo "nada dulce y amable"? Tal vez en el hecho de que el subdirector estaba allí con una mirada seria y firme.

Intentó acercarse para oír la conversación, pero apenas pudo escuchar no mucho.

– Tal vez deba dejarlo así – Dijo la rubia.

– Me parece genial – Dijo el subdirector carente de emoción.

– ¿Entonces es todo? – Pregunto la rubia.

– Sí – El subdirector hablo.

– Gracias, Elsa – Dijo con amabilidad Blanca.

La rubia hizo un asentimiento de cabeza y luego se fue. Anna espero un momento para correr detrás de ella. Fingir que no la había seguido en todo el día y que aparentemente al salir la vio hablando con Blanca y el subdirector más no escucho su conversación.

– Hey, Els – Anna sonrió – Pensé que ya te habías ido, que bien que te he encontrado ya que no quiero irme sola

– ¿Sí? – Elsa sonrió. Se detuvo de pronto, miro a la pelirroja y luego enfrente nuevo.

– Ah bueno, yo iba saliendo y te vi… hablando con Blanca y el subdirector –

Anna miro tranquilamente a la chica, esperando a que no supiera que realmente la estaba espiando y no había sido coincidencia que la hubiera visto. Para Elsa, lo que Anna decía parecía ser verdad pues la rubia asintió.

– Uhm, sí. Blanca quería que la ayudara con un examen que van a hacer para ver el nivel intelectual de la escuela, el director me pedía de favor que aceptara. Serán tres chicos los que están en él, ella es uno, yo soy otra y el último chico no sé quien será pero creo que ya lo tienen – Elsa explicó tranquila.

– Eso es bueno – Anna sonrió – Es decir, tienes notas increíbles. Seguro que dejarás a la escuela en el más alto ranking

– Sí pero no seré la única dando esa prueba – Elsa dijo.

– Pero sacarás más alto que Blanca, de eso puedes estar segura – Dijo Anna riendo.

La rubia sonrió divertida y luego Anna le dio un ligero empujón. Ambas chicas caminaron tranquilamente por la acera para poder llegar a casa de la pelirroja. Al entrar ahí fueron recibidas por Hans que le sonreía a ambas chicas con una sonrisa hambrienta.

Sus ojos observaron a la rubia de pies a cabeza ante la atenta mirada de celos de su hermana menor. La chica tomo a Elsa del brazo y jaló de ella hacia su habitación rápidamente.

– ¿No pudiste esperar a que saludara? – Elsa rió.

– Por favor, como si él quisiera solo saludar. Elsa, no me digas que no te has dado cuenta. Mi hermano solo quiere intentar llevarte a la cama – Anna dijo con amargura y repugnancia. Sabía que ambos no tenían una relación para nada. Elsa apenas hablaba con el hermano de Anna aún con todos los intentos de coquetearle a la rubia.

– ¿Sí? – Elsa parecía sorprendida. Se sentó en la cama de Anna observando a la chica – ¿De verdad?

– Sí, bueno, yo no esperaba a que no te dieras cuenta ya que Jen me contó que cuando hay una competencia de por medio pueden haber mil chicos coqueteándote y no te darías cuenta debido a que solo piensan en al competencia. No te culpo, si tuviera tal carga también preferiría ignorar a cualquier pretendiente solo para pensar en esa importante competencia. Las regionales no son un juego y aunque sé que lo harás fantástico hay ocasiones en las que pienso que deberías entrenar más, tú sabes, mucho más de lo que ya entrenas porque de lo contrario no podrás ganar y no deberías perder. Trabajas duro, recortas tus horas de sueño, apenas comes casi nada de chatarra, te he visto dormir incluso después de un examen en clases por lo que yo creo que deberías ganar sobre todo si le pones tanto empeño. Sin embargo, cuando duermes tienes un aspecto tan dulce y pasivo, eres como una pequeña niña, un bebé recién nacido y, oh, no debería decir esto. Yo no debería andar diciendo estas cosas – Anna se dio la vuelta con una mueca de vergüenza total. Escuchó a Elsa reír y con timidez la miro, la rubia sonreía.

– Gracias por el apoyo. Pero, no creo que esté lista para tener alguna relación – La sonrisa de Elsa se volvió triste. Anna tragó saliva y sonrió – Al parecer hay muchos que intentan querer algo conmigo

– ¿Sí? – Anna apretó la mandíbula.

– Eso creo, Jen siempre me haciendo señas raras cuando vamos por la calle. Según ella los chicos me persiguen – Elsa rió.

– Debe ser… divertido –

Elsa rió y miro a Anna – Seguro que hay muchos chicos que quieren algo contigo. ¿Cómo se llama ese chico que conocimos en el partido? No te quitaba el ojo de encima

"_Pero yo quiero tus ojos comiéndome." _– Hipo. Creo que ahora está con Mérida, se llevan bien

– Ouh – Elsa asintió. Chasqueó los dedos – Ya sé, ¿qué hay de Jack?

"_¡Yo no quiero a Jack. Te quiero a ti! ¿Es qué no lo ves?" _

– Sí, Jack – La pelirroja hizo una mueca – Quería tener una pelea de bolas de nieves. Es igual que tú en ese sentido, ama la nieve y el hielo, creo que sabe patinar pero ya sabes que nadie es mejor que tú

La rubia hizo una mueca – Fuiste dura con Rapunzel. Ella se rompió la pierna

– Y no tengo la culpa, yo le advertí que no podría hacer ese salto que tú hiciste – Anna se cruzó de brazos.

– Pero no tenías que decirle que yo era mejor que todos en el hielo y nadie podría igualarme. Le rompiste el corazón – Elsa rió – Pero volviendo al tema, el chico. Él se nota que le gusta pasar tiempo contigo

– Y me aburre cuando habla de la nieve. Creo que podría ser, uhm, nievologo – Anna dijo sonriendo.

– No existe esa profesión ni palabra – Elsa rió – Es lindo, ¿no?

– Sí, algo – Anna se encogió. No era que Jack Frost sea lindo o no, sino que ella ya estaba enamorada de alguien y no podía evitarlo. El chico era peliblanco como Olaf y tenía unos ojos azules como Elsa. Amaba la nieve y el hielo. Era divertido. Muchas chicas gustaban de él y él no gustaba de ellas, pero por desgracia para Anna… él no era Elsa – Es decir, si te gusta el cabello blanco y ojos azules

– Hey – Elsa sonrió fingiendo estar ofendida – Mi cabello es rubio platinado, casi blanco y mis ojos son azules

"_Y se te ve precioso a ti."_

– Pero al final, es rubio… – Anna se encogió. Elsa sonrió divertida, miro los quince despertadores y rió.

– Estás preparada, mucho –

– No pienso quedarme dormida – Anna sonrió.

– Bueno, en caso de que suceda nuevamente lo de la última vez por favor evita llamarme a las tres de la mañana – Elsa rió.

Algo dentro de Anna hizo click. Elsa estaba tranquilamente observando un cuaderno de dibujos de Anna cuando la chica se abrazo las rodillas para cubrir sus nervios.

– ¿Para qué te llame? Es que no lo recuerdo –

– Uhm, no lo sé. Estabas algo ebria, creo. Decías cosas raras – Respondió sin dejar de ver el cuaderno.

– ¿Co-cosas raras? – Tragó pesadamente – ¿Qué tipo de cosas raras?

– No lo sé. No lo recuerdo, algo sobre una persona que te ignora o algo así – La rubia se encogió de hombros – Cuando intente saber que decías me cortaste

– Oh –

No sabía si estar feliz porque básicamente no le dijo nada a Elsa o porque si en caso de que le hubiera dicho algo importante la rubia no lo recordaba. Anna respiro aliviada. En cuanto hubo terminado de ver los diseños, Elsa sonrió extendiéndole el cuaderno a Anna.

– ¿Cuándo veré los míos? –

– ¿Tuyos? –

– Por favor Anna. En mis prácticas te había visto dibujarme y no puedes ignorarlo. Quiero verlos –

Anna rió sacudiendo la cabeza. No le pensaba enseñar esos diseños nunca o de lo contrario Elsa pensaría que era una psicópata. Al ver que la pelirroja no cedía, Elsa sonrió maliciosa tomando a Anna por sorpresas.

Los dedos de Elsa volaron por el cuerpo de Anna causando que se retorciera y no solo de placer sino de gracia. Reía a carcajadas mientras la rubia reía ligeramente haciéndole cosquillas a la chica acostada en la cama.

– ¿Me los enseñarás ahora? –

– N… no… Ba… Basta… Piedad. Piedad… –

Elsa sonrió divertida y siguió con lo que hacía. La respiración de Anna se volvió agitada y pesada. Le gustaba el tacto de los dedos de Elsa sobre su cuerpo para hacerle cosquillas, pero en ese momento no podía aguantar más. Se retorció y finalmente…

– Vale… vale… Tú ga- ganas, Els… Te los… ah… enseño… –

La rubia sonrió torcido dejando de tocar a la pelirroja. Los ojos de Anna se abrieron mientras pesadamente jadeaba para recuperar el aliento. Se encontró con el rostro de Elsa demasiado cerca del suyo y una sonrisa estaba en los labios de la rubia mientras reía. Tragó saliva. Casi podía sentir el aliento de la rubia chocar contra su rostro y lo perfectos rosados labios de Elsa…

"_Anna contrólate…"_

– Entonces veré los diseños – Elsa le guiño un ojos mientras se alejaba.

La pelirroja hizo una mueca con el rostro al ver que la rubia se alejaba, suspiro paseando una mano por su cabello y luego saco otro cuaderno de dibujos que le entrego a Elsa con el rostro completamente rojo.

La rubia sonrió con superioridad y tomo el cuaderno para comenzar a ver los bocetos. Su aliento se cortaba conforme pasaba páginas y no parecía disgustarle o pensar que ella era una psicópata.

– Son preciosos –

– Gra-gracias – Anna sonrió ligeramente. Jugó con sus manos y luego miro a Elsa intrigada – Hey, no hemos hablado de ti. Ya sabes que hay muchos chicos detrás de ti

– ¿Sí? Debería dejar de concentrarme tanto en las competencias – Elsa rió. Bajo la mirada al libro nuevamente.

– No parece importante mucho – Dentro, Anna celebraba.

– ¿Sí? – Elsa sonrió – No es que no me importe, yo… no tuve una buena experiencia en el amor

Anna miro a la chica y se decidió a saber.

– Uhm, Elsa – La chica se mordió el labio – Tú tenías un novio antes, ¿verdad? ¿Qué sucedió? Mira, si no quieres hablar no te presionaré, solo me da algo de… curiosidad

La rubia guardo silencio. Anna supo que no debía preguntar, sabía que era mala idea, pero tenía que hacerlo pues su curiosidad podía mucho más. Vio a la rubia toquetear sus manos nerviosa, jugo frotándolas luego poto una sobre la otra de forma que el dorso se apoyara en la palma. Pensó que no diría nada, pero finalmente Elsa asintió.

– Su nombre era Will – Elsa comenzó con un tonó bajo y débil – Nosotros… bueno…

Anna notó lo difícil que era para la rubia hablar del novio o del exnovio. Tardo un poco en acercarse a la chica e impedirle seguir, apenas le dio un suave abrazo.

– Bien, no hables si no quieres… – Anna sonrió.

Y no hablo sobre eso. Anna y Elsa se mantuvieron en silencio. Elsa apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Anna, que le rodeó los hombros con un brazo. Sabía que algo andaba mal y sea lo que sea que sucedió fue terrible.

Continuara…


	13. Chapter 13

_**Resumen:**_Todo el mundo hablaba sobre el accidente en el hielo. No importa cuantas veces intento olvidarlo, allí estaban todos para recordárselo. Elsa es una joven estudiante distinguida entre los pasillos escolares, fría y seria, pero algo nuevo sucederá cuando entable una amistad con cierta pelirroja ¿Será posible que la compañía de cierta pelirroja sea suficiente para que la rubia se abra?

Disclaimer: Frozen es propiedad de Disney. Con la participación especial de algunos personas más de Disney.

* * *

Voluntad sobre Hielo

13

Rara vez en su corta vida Anna había visto a Elsa dormir, de vez en cuando en clases o en otras ocasiones cuando están en el parque y Elsa se recuesta un rato sobre la nieve. Ella cerraba los ojos y en raras ocasiones se dormía en otras solo disfrutaba de los rayos del sol.

Siempre se veía más joven cuando dormía, quizás unos ocho años menos. Tenía una mirada tan dulce y hermosa. Ella no podía quejarse de que la chica se hubiera quedado dormida después de tanto soltar lágrimas.

Una parte de Anna estaba dolida, mucho. Si Elsa había llorado tanto por un chico significaba que realmente estaba enamorada de aquel… y él le rompió el corazón. Anna sintió odio hacia alguien que no conocía en lo absoluto. Ese chico sin duda le rompió el corazón y a ella aún le dolía.

– Mamá – Anna sacó la cabeza de su habitación. La mujer que se encontraba en el pasillo en ese instante sonrió – Elsa se quedará conmigo. No te preocupes

– Bien – La mujer asintió.

Anna volvió la atención a Elsa. Si bien por lo general parecía que tuviera ocho años menos, ahora parecía que había ganado ocho años porque de tanto llorar se veía cansada. Observo como la rubia ocupaba gran parte de la cama, acostaba sobre las sabanas. Ella no quiso despertarla así que con otra manta la cubrió y se dejo caer en un colchón de aire en el suelo. Sonrió observando a Elsa.

Si pudiera dormir a su lado en la cama…

"_Contrólate Anna."_

– Descansa Elsa… – Y con eso cerró los ojos perdiéndose en las penumbras.

Cuando despertó al día siguiente se encontró con la mirada de Elsa desde la cama. La chica le sonreía con cariño divertida. Anna parpadeó un poco y se sentó en el colchón.

– ¿Cómo has dormido? – Pregunto Anna.

– Bien, aunque me parece que tú no tanto – Ella se mordió el labio inferior ligeramente. Anna sonrió levantándose. Se sentó en la cama junto a Elsa y le paso una mano por el cabello.

Sus ojos azules que tanto amaba Anna estaban rodeados de un rojo fuerte y por dentro las venas resaltaban un poco, rojas también. Inyectados en sangre. El rostro de la chica se veía cansado. Tal vez debería dormir más.

– ¿Cómo te sientes? – Pregunto con suavidad. Elsa sonrió.

– Bien – Su tranquilidad duro poco porque de pronto recordó algo importante – Dios. Mis padres. Ellos deben esta asustados

– No te preocupes que yo me hice cargo de eso ayer – Anna sonrió con orgullo.

Elsa rió ligeramente. Toco sus dedos con suavidad, mirando su palma y sin levantar la vista hablo.

– Yo realmente no debí dejarme llevar – Murmuró.

– No – Anna sacudió la cabeza y tomo las manos de Elsa – Yo _no_ debí preguntar

Elsa suspiro. Anna apretó las manos de la chica y luego le indico con la cabeza ir a algún lado.

– Venga, vamos a tomar el desayuno. Huelo waffles – Anna rió.

– Waffles – Elsa sonrió con entusiasmo.

Las dos chicas salieron con apuro. Anna fue la primera en sentarse en la mesa del comedor y fue la primera en robar algo de comida de un plato. El buen olfato de Anna no se equivoco, su madre efectivamente había preparado waffles.

Elsa apenas había agradecido a la madre de Anna tanto por haberle dejado quedar y haberle dado de desayunar, la mujer le sonrió tranquila y le ofreció volver siempre que quisiera. En ese instante no se encontraban ni Hans ni Kai.

– Deberías llamar a tus padres, ayer estaban muy preocupados – La mujer se sentó junto a las chicas.

Elsa parpadeó y miro a Anna que sonreía nerviosa.

– Pensé que… –

– Quizá no te dije toda la verdad. Jeje, ellos llamaron asustados porque era tarde y no sabían nada de ti. Fue cuando les conté y les dije que te quedarías con nosotros – Anna sonrió nerviosa. Comió un trozo de waffle y miro a su madre que sacudía la cabeza riendo mientras sostenía una taza en sus manos.

– No sé a quién has salido tan distraída –

Elsa rió observando tanto a madre como hija quejarse sobre genética. No mucho después del desayuno Anna acompaño a la rubia devuelta a su casa. Ella aún no le preguntaba a Elsa sobre lo que había sucedido realmente, cómo fue que termino al relación con ese chico… y tal vez era mejor así.

– Gracias por acompañarme, pero sabía llegar sola – Elsa rió.

– Sí solo quería asegurarme de que estabas bien – Anna dijo.

Al entrar en su propia casa, Elsa fue recibida por la mirada seria de Jen que se encontraba cruzada de brazos. Elsa parpadeó sorprendida y luego sonrió nerviosa.

– Hey… –

– ¡QUÉ PASA CONTIGO! ¡ME ESTUVE CONGELANDO SOLA EN EL PARQUE PORQUE TÚ NO APARECISTE A LAS CINCO! – Se quejó la mujer.

Elsa abrió la boca y los ojos, lista para explicar, pero luego la cerró al escuchar otra voz.

– Ya deja de hostigar a mi hija, Jennifer – La madre de Elsa rió mientras se acercaba – Hey cariño

– Yo no la hostigo – Ofendida respondió la entrenadora – Le estoy haciendo un interrogatorio

– Solo falta que le amarres a la silla y le enciendas una luz en el rostro dentro de una habitación oscura – Anna rió.

– Buena idea – Jen chasqueó los dedos.

– Ya basta, Jen – Idunn sacudió la cabeza. Se acerco a su hija tranquilamente y le dio un beso en la frente antes de dejarle pasar a la sala.

La mujer se quejó rodando los ojos y luego siguió a su patinadora estrellas por el salón hasta que se sentó en el sofá junto a su amiga y su madre. Frunció el ceño cruzada de brazos mirando a la chica.

– Vas a tener problemas serios si no me explicas porque me dejaste una hora sentada en el frío –

– Me quede dormida – Elsa respondió despreocupada.

– Esa es tu pobre excusa desde hace ya unos meses. ¿Vas a decirme ahora mismo a donde te vas tan temprano por la mañana que ni siquiera me prestas atención? ¡Elsa estamos a dos semanas de irnos a Noruega! ¡A solo dos meses del mundial! – La mujer alzó los brazos para enfatizar – ¡Si no me dices ahora mismo te juro que…!

– Eso no es de tu incumbencia –

– ¡VES! – Jen alzó la voz mientras Idunn rodaba los ojos – ¡A eso me refiero! ¡Está fuera de control desde que Regan apareció!

– Jen – La voz de la madre de Elsa salió dura. Anna se sorprendió por el tono usado, jamás pensó que la madre de Elsa pudiera hablar así. Anna observo a Elsa con una mirada seria y luego la vio sonreír torcido.

– Practicaremos en Oslo, ¿cuál es el problema? Podemos ir al lago arcoíris – Elsa sonrió.

– Odio ese lugar – La madre de Elsa dijo – Es peligroso

– Pero es el mejor lugar en todo Oslo, mi favorito –

– Ella tiene razón – Jenn asintió – Es peligroso, el camino siempre está lleno de baches y congelados. Elsa, si sigues yendo así un día no vas a poder frenar

– ¿Podemos no hablar sobre eso? Ni siquiera estamos allí – Elsa se cruzó de brazos.

Anna sonrió y tanto su madre como Jen suspiraron. La chica se estiro un poco y luego miro a su amiga tranquilamente, Anna sonrió.

– Ya ves, esto debo soportar a diario. Se ponen en contra mía – Elsa rió.

– ¿Perdón? – La madre de Elsa se rió – Yo siempre te he defendido

– Y yo jamás te he hostigado. Yo te presiono que es diferente – Jen se cruzó de brazos.

Elsa suspiro. Anna podía notar como la rubia se estresaba de solo tener que estar en la misma presencia que su madre y su entrenadora mientras hablaban sobre lo que solían hacer en su tiempo con Elsa mientras que la chica sentía que tenía que golpear alguien.

– De todos modos no te tiene porque sorprender lo que hace. Siempre ha sido una pequeña rebelde, ¿verdad Elsa? – Idunn rió.

– ¿Rebelde? Eso no me lo creo – Anna se rió.

– Uhm, es verdad – Jen considero. Miro a Anna divertida – Siempre ha sido la cabeza de la revolución. Como en quinto grado cuando su curso hizo una huelga en el colegio, ella fue la cabecilla

– Hey, yo no pedí ser la cabecilla – Elsa se quejó.

– Pero te quedó el papel – La madre de Elsa rió – Aceptaste por una caja de chocolate. Estoy pensando que soy la madre de una adicta al chocolate la cual podría dominar al mundo

– En ese caso Anna y yo lo haremos juntas – Elsa bromeo y el corazón de Anna salto emocionado.

¿Elsa y chocolate? Estaba claro que Anna no podía pedir nada mejor que eso.

* * *

– Entonces, hay un chico que se llama Will y otro que se llama Regan – Anna le comentó a Olaf – No sé qué hacer

– ¿Por qué no le preguntas directamente? – Olaf sonrió sin despegar la mirada de la pantalla.

– Porque cuando le pregunte la primera vez lloro. Estaba triste, demasiado mal. Ella… No me gusto nada lo que vi – Anna sacudió la cabeza.

Olaf dejo el juego que tenía y volteo a ver a la chica sonriendo. Pensó un poco y luego asintió.

– ¿Sabes, Anna? Como experto en el amor te digo que ella te oculta algo – Olaf dijo – O tal vez hay algo que ella quiere olvidar. No digo que Elsa no sienta nada por ti, tal vez si siente algo por ti y no se ha dado cuenta de que es así. Ella tiene un corazón complicado

– No tienes ni idea – Anna se rindió con un pesado suspiro – Elsa es… probablemente la persona más complicada que he conocido. Ella tiene problemas para hacer amigos, sobre todo para dejar que las personas se acerquen. Algo debió de sucederle que no quiere la compañía de alguien. Me tomo tiempo y al fin logre ser su amiga, ella admitió que por lo general las personas no se le acercan y sé que ella misma las echa. También sé que tuvo un novio, el cual debió de haberle engañado porque jamás la había visto así de destruida y luego está este chico llamado Regan que no sé quien es e imagino que es el chico que es con quien la vi la vez pasada. Quiero a Elsa, pero no me gusta que sea tan distante… y a veces… a veces siento que veo otro lado de ella – Sonrió inconscientemente pensando en la rubia – Uno juguetón, divertido. Como hoy. Bromeo con su madre y su entrenadora, hablaba de dominar al mundo por chocolate. También cuando estamos juntas y sonríe maliciosa, siempre tiene un ataque de cosquillas para mí. Me gusta verla así

– Te gusta ella – Olaf sonrió.

– Sí. La amo – Anna asintió sonriendo – Y creo que todos lo saben, hasta sus padres, pero ella no…

– Quizá… ella simplemente no quiere verlo – Olaf murmuró – Ya dijiste que ella ha pasado algo malo en relación al amor. Tal vez eso de que una competencia la distrae es solo una excusa para decir que su mala experiencia en el amor le ha dañado mucho

Anna miro a Olaf con otros ojos y una nueva ilusión. No había considerado aquello. Siempre había pensado que la rubia solo se distraía con la competencia y por eso mismo ella no veía cuando hay quienes le coquetean o quienes gustan de ella, como Anna. Es extraño porque incluso la misma Elsa dijo que era distraída.

Anna estaba emocionada con un nuevo descubrimiento, aunque también había algo que le molestaba y era el hecho de que la chica hubiera sufrido tanto por un novio.

– ¡Ugh! ¡Si llego a conocer al tipo que le hizo tanto daño…! –

– Respira – Olaf sonrió – ¿Cuándo vas a decirle a la Reina del Hielo lo mucho que te enloquece?

– Never –

– ¿Por qué? – Olaf rió.

– Porque se supone que somos amigas y ella tiene el corazón roto aún. No quiero… ahuyentarla – Anna se movió incomoda – Además, es raro… de un novio… a una novia…

– Tú estás tranquila con eso – Olaf rió.

– Sí pero yo he tenido una experiencia de toda mi vida. No vamos a discutir esto de nuevo, es raro – Anna hizo una mueca.

– Bien – Olaf rió – Habla con Elsa

– No puedo – Anna se quejó mirando su celular. Cero mensajes de Elsa – Está practicando. Jen la mantiene encadenada al hielo porque dice que Elsa ha estado faltando demasiado. Ella se despierta a las cinco, pero nunca va al hielo

– ¿Realmente lo hace? –

– Su madre me ha dicho que sí. Ella asegura que Elsa sale de la casa a las cinco para poder ir a patinar e incluso se lleva los patines con ella, pero cuando vuelve… cuando vuelve siempre parece que ni siquiera hizo ejercicio – Anna torció los labios – Jen intento saber hoy que sucedía, pero Elsa le mando al diablo

– Wow. Chica ruda –

– Creo que fría queda mejor – Anna frunció el ceño – No sé que hará tan temprano y en ocasiones, cuando no va a la escuela, su madre dice que está en el hielo, pero Jen dice que eso no es verdad

– ¿Y que dice su madre? –

– Nada – Anan frunció el ceño – Eso es lo más extraño. Yo sé que ella sabe que Elsa no va al hielo desde hace tiempo, pero ella sigue insistiendo en decirme eso. Ella sabe que yo sé que no es verdad

– ¿Por qué no hablas con ella? –

– Sería demasiado psicópata. Olaf, seguramente la madre de Elsa me verá como una acosadora y ya no va a querer que sea amiga de su hija

– Tal vez ella quiere que seas más. ¿No has pensando que la mujer quiere que seas su… sería nuera, cierto?

– Sí, pero… uhg, Olaf, se supone que eres un experto en el amor – Anna se quejó.

El chico rió ligeramente, asintiendo con la cabeza – Lo soy. Y tú estás completamente obsesionada con Elsa

Anna gruñó. Era cierto. Estaba obsesionada con Elsa… pero bueno, ella estaba enamorada.

Regan. Regan. Regan. Regan. Regan. Regan. Regan.

En los últimos días era todo lo que Anna tenía en la cabeza. Ese chico guay de cabello negro y estilo cool que había estado con Elsa debía de ser Regan. Lo cierto era que Anna no sabía que esperar. ¿Cómo alguien así le coquetea a Elsa? Espera, ¿qué? No le coqueteaba, ¿o sí?

* * *

Anna levanto la mirada de su libro de matemáticas para mirar a Elsa. Ambas se encontraban en Sound&amp;Café estudiando, a petición de Anna, Elsa había accedido a enseñarle. La rubia mantenía la vista en un ejercicio que estaba realizando. La pelirroja no dejaba de sonreír con cada nuevo hallazgo en el rostro de la rubia.

Los números eran su fuerte. La geometría. Cuando Elsa estaba concentrada en un ejercicio complicado fruncía las cejas ligeramente, cuando llevaba muchos intentos mordía la punta de su lápiz y cuando sabía que nunca lograría resolverlo por lo general golpeaba el piso con la punta de su pie. Siempre se concentraba demasiado en sus ejercicios mientras Anna intentaba hacer los suyos pero le costaba bastante, aún después de que Elsa le explicará cómo hacerlo.

Bebió de su taza de chocolate y luego hizo un chasquido con los labios. Elsa la miro como si fuera una señal de que Anna le estaba llamando.

– ¿Sucede algo? –

– No me puedo concentrar – Anna gruñó.

Elsa parpadeó y luego sonrió – Vamos, es un ejercicio sencillo

– Sí, eso creo, pero realmente no me concentro – Anna suspiro.

– Vamos, Anna – Elsa sonrió torcido – Esta será nuestra última entrega. Mañana tendremos todo el día para no hacer nada

– En un avión – Anna dijo. No podía evitar sentir las cosquillas en su estómago.

Los días habían pasado como nunca antes. Eran veloces. Sigilosos. No vio llegar el momento. Anna estaba nerviosa. Mañana a primera hora estaría tomando el vuelo junto a Elsa y a sus amigos y familiares de la rubia para Noruega. Los padres de Anna estaban emocionados igual que la chica, pero más que nada era ella… ¡Estaría con Elsa!

Miro nuevamente su ejercicio y luego suspiro. Ella no podía concentrarse, no con semejante belleza a su lado y con tal pensamiento en su cabeza.

Si Anna pudiera elegir, seguramente sería que Elsa le dijera la verdad sobre lo que atormentaba a la pelirroja. Anna la amaba, Elsa la quería como a una amiga, ¿por qué no podía simplemente devolverle el mismo sentimiento? A menos… a menos que Olaf tuviera razón y fuera que Elsa no quiere darse cuenta de que quizás lo que siente por Anna es mucho más porque, quizá su experiencia en el amor le había dejado un mal trauma.

– No puedo hacerlo – Anna declaró rendida

– Sí, si puedes. Mira… – Elsa se acerco y le escribió en el cuaderno. La cercanía era mayor ya que el rostro de Elsa estaba tan cerca de Anna. La chica jugó con sus manos por debajo de la mesa para calmar un poco sus ansias – ¿Ves? Eso es todo

Anna frunció el ceño y luego asintió. No había prestado atención a lo que Elsa había hecho en su cuaderno ya que se había pasado el tiempo mirando a su amiga en lugar de lo que hacía.

– Sí, se ve… más sencillo –

Elsa sonrió ligeramente.

* * *

Anna se paso todo el día y toda la noche pensando en Elsa como de costumbre. Tenía sueño. Eran las seis de la mañana y ella solo quería dormir ya que la noche anterior no lo hizo por pensar en la rubia. Su rubia.

Bajo las escaleras con sus maletas y luego se arrastro por el suelo cansada. Sus padres estaban ya listos para irse, mientras que su hermano parecía llevar mucho tiempo ahí sentado en el sofá cansado.

La pelirroja bostezo y salió de la casa solo para encontrarse a su prima cargando unas maletas en sus manos. La rubia le sonrió indicándole con la cabeza que ya debían irse y Anna asintió aún cansada. Siguió su prima hasta tomar un taxi en el cual los cinco entraron y se fueron directo al aeropuerto. Al fin día esperado había llegado. Partirían a Noruega.

El camino fue largo, pero al llegar ahí Anna busco a Elsa rápidamente y fue bueno encontrarla hablando con Olaf, Kristoff y Mérida. Eugene no había llegado aún.

Se acercó rápidamente.

Anna le dio un abrazo sencillo a Elsa que correspondió algo tensa, pero lo hizo. No mucho después llegó Eugene y todos juntos hablaron hasta la hora del abordaje.

Noruega.

Al fin irían.

Anna estaba emocionada. Busco su asiento en el avión y sonrió al encontrarse al lado de Olaf y Kristoff.

Busco con la mirada desde su asiento en la ventana a Elsa y la encontró en la fila de al lado suyo. Estaba con Mérida y con Jen.

Sonrió ligeramente y miro por la ventanilla… ¡Estaban despegando! ¡Estaban despegando!

"_Iré a Noruega… a casa de Elsa."_

Continuara…


	14. Chapter 14

_**Resumen:**_Todo el mundo hablaba sobre el accidente en el hielo. No importa cuantas veces intento olvidarlo, allí estaban todos para recordárselo. Elsa es una joven estudiante distinguida entre los pasillos escolares, fría y seria, pero algo nuevo sucederá cuando entable una amistad con cierta pelirroja ¿Será posible que la compañía de cierta pelirroja sea suficiente para que la rubia se abra?

Disclaimer: Frozen es propiedad de Disney. Con la participación especial de algunos personas más de Disney.

* * *

Voluntad sobre Hielo

14

El sueño de Anna fue interrumpido por un suave cosquilleo en su mejilla, ella sonrió ligeramente con tal caricia, pero pronto se volvió molesta así que movió su mano hacia la zona algo pegajoso golpeo en su mejilla. Frunció el ceño al abrir sus ojos y se encontró con que su mano estaba llena de caramelo.

– Maldición, chicos… – Se quejó al ver a Olaf y a Kristoff riendo con una botella de caramelo en las manos. Ambos se excusaron y Anna rodó los ojos. Se puso en pie para ir al baño. Observo a Rapunzel y a Eugene hablando sobre quien sabe que, sus padres en otro lado de los asientos junto a su hermano y los padres de Elsa en otra fila.

Camino tranquilamente por el pasillo y golpeó la puerta del baño que al poco tiempo se abrió. Elsa sonrió ligeramente hasta que vio la mejilla de Anna, se quedo estupefacta.

– Woow, ¿qué te pasó? –

– ¿Qué haces aquí? –

– Anna, es un baño – Elsa rió y la pelirroja se sonrojo – Pero, ya, dime, ¿qué pasó en tu mejilla?

– Uhg Olaf y Kristoff haciéndome bromas. Sabía que no debí comprar los boletos con ellos –

Elsa rió ligeramente y luego se fue dejando a Anna. Una vez que la pelirroja quito todo de su mejilla y mano volvió a su asiento donde se encontró con Olaf y Kristoff jugando con consolas portátiles. Anna sonrió tranquila y paso a sentarse junto a la ventana.

Miro su reloj y vio que aún faltaban por lo menos diez horas para aterrizar. Lo que era mucho decir. Cabeceó un par de veces y luego se durmió nuevamente. Su sueño mostraba algo hermoso y lindo. Ella y Elsa jugando en Oslo. Aunque nunca había visto el lugar, siempre había visto una que otra foto de Elsa.

El sueño terminó en cuanto el aroma a chocolate la inundo. Abrió los ojos lentamente y miro a su compañero de asiento casi con hilo de baba por su mentón. Estaba aún media dormida y no habría los ojos. Tanteó con su mano hasta los brazos del platinado y le pidió chocolate, pero éste no le dio. Dejo caer su rostro en el hombro de Olaf y luego murmuro que quería chocolate, había babeado su hombro por completo.

– Vamos… Olaf… Yo quiero chocolate – Levanto la cabeza y se forzó a abrir los ojos.

Lo primero que vio fue una trenza rubia caía de un hombro. Se froto los ojos lentamente y luego miro a quien estaba a su lado. Elsa sonreía divertida con un libro en sus manos y una barra de chocolate. Rápidamente Anna fue consciente de que a Olaf no le había babeado sino a Elsa. Su rostro se volvió rojo de la vergüenza.

– Elsa – Limpió el hilo de baba que corría por su mentón – Yo… Lo siento, pensé que eras Olaf

Elsa rió ligeramente – Hemos cambiado de puesto porque él quería hablar con Mérida

– ¿Sí? – Por alguna razón a Anna no le convencía, pero eso no importaba. El platinado hablaba con Mérida tranquilamente y al notar la mirada de Anna le guiño el ojo, y Mérida rió. Ambos habían estado confabulando un plan para cambiar a Elsa. Incluso Kristoff había desaparecido. Volvió a mirar el hombro de Elsa, mojado con su propia saliva. La tela de la camisa blanca que usaba en ese momento se volvía transparente poco a poco – Lo lamento…

– Está bien – Elsa arrugo la nariz y aunque a Anna le pareció adorable también no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzada – Ten

La pelirroja vio la barra de chocolate. Quedaba poco más de la mitad, Elsa le sonrió.

– No tenías que babearme para conseguirla, ¿sabes? – Rió Elsa. Había conseguido un pañuelo de su bolso y lo uso para intentar quitar la baba de su hombro. Su nariz se había arrugado mientras soltaba varios pañuelos húmedos frente a la pequeña mesa que estaba enfrente de ella.

– Perdón – Tomo el chocolate y le dio un mordisco. Intentando agotar su vergüenza en dulce.

Miro el reloj del avión y vio que no faltaba mucho para aterrizar. Anna sonrió emocionada. Elsa había vuelto a su lectura por lo que no era consciente de lo mucho que la pelirroja estaba emocionada. Anna no quiso volver a molestarla así que miro por la ventanilla, sin embargo lo que vio la hizo chillar.

– Mira, mira. ¡Son montañas nevadas! – Anna chilló como una pequeña niña que acababa de abrir un regalo de navidad.

Elsa quito la mirada del libro y observo por la ventanilla sonriendo. Todo estaba completamente cubierto de nieve, el manto era precioso y las nieves desde lo lejos apenas se podían visualizar sus propias siluetas.

– Son los Alpes de Sunnmøre – Elsa sonrió.

– ¿Alpes de Sunnmøre? – Anna parecía confundida.

– Son las mejores montañas para esquiar. Muchos viajeros e incluso ya habitantes vienen aquí. Yo habré venido con mi primo unas siete veces en las vacaciones ya que a él le fascinan – Elsa sonrió.

– Ya veo – Anna sonrió emocionada.

Desde los parlantes la voz del piloto se escuchó advirtiendo que debían de ponerse el cinturón pues ya iban a aterrizar. Elsa sonrió haciendo lo pedido. Anna miro el libro.

– ¿Qué es? – Lo tomó en sus manos.

– Solo es la fantasía de amor que toda chica quiere. Conocer a un chico guapo que sea del tipo rebelde con el cual te llevas mal y luego tienes una relación de maravilla – Elsa rió tomando el libro de nuevo mientras Anna presionaba la mandíbula ya que no quería mucho pensar en cómo Elsa estaría con un novio y no con una novia.

* * *

Anna podía ver la sonrisa iluminada de Elsa. Estaba emocionada. Sus ojos parecían tener purpurina pues brillaban como los de un niño que ha abierto su primer regalo en navidad desde que tiene consciencia. La sonrisa en sus labios era amplia. Miraba por la ventilla del auto completamente emocionada.

– ¿Emocionada Anna? – La voz de Adgar le llamó la atención.

La pelirroja despegó la vista de la rubia y miro al padre de Elsa que conducía. Ella iba en el mismo auto que la familia de Elsa y su entrenadora mientras que en otros autos de alquiler iban sus amigos y familia.

– Sí. Nunca he estado aquí antes – Anna sonrió emocionada.

– Estoy segura de que te vas a divertir mucho – La madre de Elsa asintió.

– ¡Veremos las auroras boreales! – Elsa la miro con brillo en sus ojos – ¡Te van a encantar! Son preciosas. Si piensas que ya has visto todo en este mundo es mentira, porque cuando las veas sabrás que quedan millones de cosas hermosas que aún no has visto

– Tú pareces más emocionada que yo – Anna rió – Y eso que vives aquí

– ¡Lo sé! – Elsa sonrió emocionada.

– Bien, entonces, este es el plan. Ahora llevaremos a la familia de Anna al hotel y mañana tú, Elsa, vas a enseñarles el lugar a los chicos y nosotros a los padres de Anna. ¿Te parece? – Idunn sonrió.

– Sí – Elsa dijo tranquila.

Anna sintió el corazón caerse. No vería a Elsa hasta mañana. Bueno, fue un largo viaje y ella estaba algo cansada, pero aún así no era justo. Estuvieron paseando por Oslo, la ciudad más increíble que Anna había visto nunca, por un tiempo y luego llegaron a un gran hotel llamado Mountain Red. Anna lo miro sorprendida ya que debía tener al menos cincuenta pisos. Era gigantesco.

Estacionaron y luego bajaron. Anna siguió a los padres de Elsa y a la misma Elsa hacia el interior mientras cargaba con sus maletas en ayuda de la rubia. Un botones vestido de rojo, un chico joven que tenía una amplia sonrisa se acerco rápidamente a ellos.

– Buenos noche señores Winter, Elsa – Asintió con carisma.

Elsa rió por lo bajo y rodó los ojos.

– Buenos noches Eric – Sonrió la madre de Elsa – Dime, ¿mi hermano ya llegó?

– No, aún no ha llegado. Él estaba con su hermana en una reunión, pero me dejaron al tanto de los invitados que iban a estar aquí. Imagino que deben ser ellos – El chico de ojos azules sonrió.

– Por supuesto – Idunn asintió – Deja que te los presente. Ellos son: Kai y Gerda Summer, su hija Anna y su hijo Hans. Su sobrina Rapunzel, el novio de su sobrina y amigo de Anna, Eugene y por supuesto tres amigos más: Mérida, Olaf y Kristoff

– Veo que es un grupo grande – El joven asintió. Anna miro al chico y luego a los padres de Elsa – Les daré una habitación cuádruple a los chicos, una para las chicas y una para los padres. ¿Le parece?

– Yo pienso que estará bien, ¿verdad Gerda? – Idunn sonrió.

– Por supuesto – La madre de Anna asintió.

– Entonces lo haré enseguida – El botones se acerco al mostrador donde otro joven se encontraba entregando habitaciones. Anna miro el local sorprendida.

Lujoso. Hermoso. Elegante. Paredes de color café arena y un suelo café oscuro. Había un sillón rojo de terciopelo. Una pequeña tienda de dulces. Muchos adornos, sobre todo alguno que otro de mármol.

La madre de Elsa fue hacia donde estaba el botones junto con su otro empleado y luego se acerco a ellos con las llaves.

– Piso número tres habitación 31, 32 y 33 – La madre de Elsa entrego las llaves – Elsa, ¿por qué no les acompañas junto con Eric?

– Creo que él puede hacerlo solo – Elsa rió. El pelinegro le guiño el ojo a Elsa y eso provoco que Anna le odiara. La rubia solo rió suavemente.

– Por supuesto que puedo solo. Ustedes pueden volver a su hogar, señora Winter – Cortesmente el chico sonrió.

– Bien – La madre de Elsa asintió y luego se fue junto con su esposo tras despedir a los demás. Elsa les vio alejarse y miro a Anna.

– Nos veremos mañana. Te enseñaré los mejores lugares de Oslo y por supuesto, mi favorito, el lago arcoíris – Elsa sonrió.

– Bien – Anna asintió.

– Estaremos en contacto – La chica sonrió y miro al botones – Trátalos bien

– Lo que usted diga majestad – El chico bromeo. Le indico con la mano un saludo y luego la rubia se alejo. Anna siguió al pelinegro observándolo de reojo. Era joven, pero sin duda debía tener unos veintidós años. Cabello negro azabache y ojos azules. El sueño de toda chica. Pero sin duda él no era el novio o exnovio de Elsa, eso era seguro.

Al llegar al tercer piso Anna miro con sorpresa cuantos pasillos habían. Al menos unos cuatro desde el ascensor. Cientos de habitaciones. Buscaron el 31, 32 y 33 y cuando le encontraron el joven les entrego las llaves. Una tarjeta que se pasaba por un sensor.

– Bien, espero que tengan una tarde maravillosa. La mesa del buffet está abierta a toda hora, en las tardes se servirá la cena con un espectáculo. Esto se encuentra pasando por el lovi hasta la derecha. Los jefes, El señor Winter y la señorita Rohde vendrán a conocerles dentro de unas pocas horas. Espero que su estancia de dos meses sea agradable – El joven dijo y luego se fue.

Anna le miro sorprendida antes de entrar en su habitación: 32. Era espaciosa. Se sorprendió de cuanto lujo. Habían dos puertas que contenía tres camas a un lado y un buro en una esquina. La otra puerta contenía un baño. En lo que debía de ser el living había un sofá frente a un televisor, un sillón y una mesa de centro. También había una mesa pequeña para cuatro personas. La vista era perfecta ya que daba a toda la ciudad.

– Es grandioso este lugar – Rapunzel dejo caer las maletas y observo todo a su alrededor.

– Lo sé – Mérida miro por la vista de la ventana. La ciudad era grande. Muy grande.

Anna entro en la habitación y luego se sentó en una cama. Pensó en su cama en New York, aquella que siempre mantenía el aroma de Elsa cada vez que se quedaba a dormir con ella. Esta tenía un aroma a lavanda.

– La verdad yo estoy cansada – Anna dijo mirando a Rapunzel y a Mérida que entraban en la pequeña habitación.

Ambas asintieron.

* * *

La sonrisa de Elsa no podía ser más grande. Antes de ir a su propia casa habían hecho una pequeña parada en la casa de la madre de Idunn. Elsa camino hacia la puerta y golpeó tres veces, pero nadie abrió.

– Tal vez no está aquí – Comentó Adgar con las manos en el bolsillo.

Elsa intentó ocultar la decepción y luego asintió para volver al auto. El camino a casa fue lento y aburrido. El brillo en los ojos de la rubia había desaparecido de a poco.

– Bien – Jenn hablo – Tenemos ocho semanas para practicar y comenzaremos pasado mañana

– Me pregunto si van a tener tiempo de practicar. Los amigos de Elsa están aquí y no es bueno que los dejen solos, también están todas esas entrevista que tienen que dar. La verdad es que serán meses pesados – Idunn dijo preocupada.

– Diez horas al día me van a dejar exhausta – Elsa suspiro.

– Yo espero que no se metan en problemas – Agdar miro a su hija tras el espejo retrovisor – Seguramente deben de haber reporteros en nuestra casa

– Eso no. Me he hecho cargo antes de viajar. Ellos piensan que Elsa llegará en tres días por lo tanto habrá tres días en los que podrá hacer cualquier cosa sin que ellos se enteren – Jen dijo con orgullo. Miro a Elsa – Excepto acostarse con chicos, esa no es la idea

Elsa rodó los ojos – Cómo si fuera a hacerlo. Solo tengo tres días antes de que noten que era mentira. Podría pasarlos con Anna

– Eso de acostarse incluye a las chicas – Jen dijo riendo.

– ¿Qué? – Elsa levanto una ceja – No sé de que estás hablando

– Solo digo, Elsa, que no hay mucho que decir para prevenir que una chica se acueste con otra. Es decir, no puede haber un embarazo de por medio así que es difícil decir algo embarazoso para que no lo haga – Jen se frotó el mentón.

– Mamá… – Elsa miro a su madre sonrojada.

– Ella tiene razón, Elsa – Idunn rió.

En cuanto a Agdar, él solo carraspeó un poco. Elsa miro a los tres confundida, pero sonrojada, sin embargo confundida. No estaba muy segura de que decir pues era la primera vez que alguien hacía mención alguna sobre una supuesta relación con Anna.

Pensando en eso. Ella jamás había considerado tener nada con Anna, apenas si una relación amistosa, ¿por qué ahora todos la veían como más una relación amorosa? Elsa no se atrevió a preguntar.

Si bien Anna era linda, Elsa no la veía como una chica con quien podría tener una relación y de hecho ni siquiera en su vida había pensado en una relación con una chica. Era algo raro y nuevo. Volviendo a Anna, era linda, sin duda, tierna y tenía tantas pecas en su rostro que le daban un aspecto demasiado infantil. Su cabello era de un rojizo lindo y por supuesto sus ojos verde azulados son perfectos. A Elsa le gustaba cuando la pelirroja sonreía, era dulce. Por supuesto, para mejorar esa vista hermosa, cada vez que decía torpezas era de lo más tierno del mundo. Luego estaban algo que a Elsa le llamaba la atención. Su sonrisa formada por hermosos y finos _labios_.

– ¡Aja! –

Elsa miro a Jennifer sorprendida. La mujer mayor sonreía con superioridad mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

– Sabía que pensabas en la pelirroja. Tu rostro se ha vuelto rojo –

– No es verdad – Dijo secamente Elsa quitando bruscamente la mano de la castaña de su rostro – ¿Qué haces aquí de todos modos? ¿No tienes un esposo y un hijo al que ir a ver?

– Es verdad, pero los veré luego. Ahora tenemos que planear el entrenamiento – Ella se encogió – Pero, escúchame Elsa, no quiero que tus amoríos se vuelvan una pena luego, ¿sí?

– Yo no he dicho que me guste Anna – Dijo Elsa rodando los ojos.

– Jamás dije que hablará de Anna – Sonrió Jen.

– Sin embargo dijiste pelirroja. No soy tonta y Anna es la única con quien estoy todo el día – Elsa suspiró – De verdad que eres estresante

– Uhg te vuelves odiosa con la edad – Gruñó Jennifer.

Elsa le dio una mirada fría y luego volvió a mirar por la ventana.

_Anna…_

El auto se detuvo frente a la casa de los Winter. Era una casa algo alejada de la ciudad, estaba en las afueras. Elsa sonrió mirándola desde el auto. La casa tenía dos pisos y estaba formada por troncos. Muchos árboles le rodeaban y había una cerca blanca rodeando la zona. La casa no estaba pintada ya que era del color de los troncos de los árboles. El techo era cubierto por un hermoso manto blanco. La chimenea estaba echando humo, lo que llamó la atención de todos.

Apenas bajo del auto la rubia sintió la suave brisa de invierno en su rostro. Respiro profundo sintiendo el aroma a nieve y los pinos silvestres que rodeaban la casa. Sonrió ligeramente sujetando con suavidad el gorro para no perderlo con el viento y luego ayudo a sacar las maletas. Se acercaron a la cerca cuando la puerta de madera se abrió. Los ladridos un golden retriever resonaron y Elsa sonrió cuando el perro salto por la cerca hacia ella empujándola contra el suelo.

Lamió su cara mientras la rubia reía por las cosquillas.

– Bien, veo que el canino apareció – Dijo sin emoción Jennifer. El perro, al escuchar que alguien se refería a él, levanto la mirada hacia Jenn gruñéndole un poco. Elsa rió inclinándose y acariciando su cabeza para causar que dejara de gruñirle. Jen solo le saco la lengua.

La madre de Elsa sonrió observando a su hija ponerse en pie y al escuchar una sonora risa volvió la cabeza hacia la entrada donde una mujer de edad mayor sonreía. Tenía complexión mediana, ni gorda ni flaca. Su cabello estaba atado en un moño redondo similar a un tomate, era de color rubio platinado y tenía ojos color ámbar. En una de sus manos sostenía un bastón que quizá la sostenía a ella. Labrado en ébano con la forma de un cetro precioso y una esfera en la parte superior cubierta por la mano huesuda de la mujer. Usaba ropa de invierno.

– Mamá – Idunn se acercó para darle un abrazo. La mujer sonrió con cariño.

– Idunn, al fin llegan –

– Hola suegra – Agdar sonrió metiendo las maletas. Observo a su hija seguirle tranquilamente.

– Habíamos ido a tu casa para recoger a Lady, pero ahora veo porque no abrieron la puerta – Elsa dijo riendo.

El interior de la casa no era nada más y nada menos que rustico cálido. A su derecha se encontraba la chimenea encendida, la madera quemada esparcía su aroma por toda la casa. Había un sofá de piel y una felpuda alfombra en el medio frente a la chimenea. Un poco más enfrente se encontraba una mesa labrada con la mejor madera de roble y teñida con barnice. Luego estaba la cocina en algún lado del fondo, oculta por una puerta labrada en madera de arce. Las escaleras a su izquierda, y las habitaciones arriba. Si bien la casa no era tan lujosa como la que había en new york, esta tenía una sensación que decía claramente _bienvenidos_. Elsa camino por la casa, cientos de fotos había en las paredes, un mueble lleno de trofeos de la patinadora, fotos de ella con trofeos y no solo ganados en competencias sino en la escuela antes de mudarse.

Elsa se quito la chaqueta que traía puesta y lo colgó en el perchero mientras observaba todo lo que le rodeaba – Wow, hace tanto que no venía aquí. Estaba tan emocionada por volver a casa – Comentó la rubia.

– Estoy segura copo de nieve, ahora ven y dame un abrazo –

Elsa miro a su abuela y sonrió abrazando a la mujer. El golden retriever comenzó a ladrar de forma juguetona exigiendo atención también y Elsa rió acariciándole la cabeza.

– Ha estado algo alterada desde que supo que hoy llegabas – Sonrió su abuela.

– ¿Sí? Vamos Lady, vamos afuera – La chica le indico. Camino hacia la cocina seguida de su perra. La cocina era grande, con una isla en medio y a un lado una puerta que daba al jardín. Elsa abrió la puerta y salió al jardín.

Todo estaba cubierto de un manto blanco hermoso. Brillante. Un poco más allá al fondo había un pequeño lago congelado, cubierto de escarcha. Elsa sonrió. No todas las casas tienen lagos, perro aquel se lo había hecho su padre. Tal vez no era natural, pero era lo más que tenía y con el tiempo dejo de parecer algo artificial. El perro golden ladro a un par de pájaros y corrió hacia ellos. Elsa sonrió divertida aspirando el aroma de los pinos.

– Es bueno estar en casa – Sonrió la rubia.

* * *

Anna se sentó en la mesa del buffet junto a Rapunzel y Mérida sonriendo tranquilamente. Un joven se acerco a pedir sus órdenes y en cuanto termino se fue prometiendo que en breve les traería lo que pidieron.

La pelirroja miro hacia el pequeño escenario donde una mujer pelirroja de cabello largo se encontraba cantando con una voz hermosa. Traía un vestido ajustado de color verde agua.

– Este lugar es grandioso y todo lo que tenemos que pagar es la comida – Mérida dijo sonriendo.

– ¿No es lo mismo la estancia y la comida? – Rapunzel pregunto.

– No. La comida tiene un valor diferente y aparte al de la estancia. La madre de Elsa llegó al acuerdo con mis padres de que nosotros solo pagaríamos la comida. La estancia y la entretención podíamos tenerla gratis – Anna dijo.

– Vaya, Elsa y tú deben ser grandes amigas para que estemos aquí casi sin pagar – Rapunzel rió.

– Supongo – Anna asintió.

– Chicas, hay un spa y es gratis – Mérida dijo mirando un folleto – Tenemos que ir a ver

– Pero veremos a Elsa mañana – Anna dijo sonriendo un poco – No podemos ir mañana

Ambas chicas asintieron. Secretamente Anna estaba pidiéndole a los cielos de que el día pasara más rápido para poder ver a su rubia amiga. Ya quería ver a Elsa pronto.

– ¿Con quien hablan tus padres, Anna? – Rapunzel pregunto observando que no muy lejos de ellas los padres de Anna se encontraban charlando con una parecía

Un hombre de cabello castaño oscuro con ojos color ámbar, vestido de traje y con una sonrisa pequeña, amigable y carismático; una mujer de color de cabello castaño también y ojos color azules, vestida con un vestido formal. Ella se parecía un poco a la madre de Elsa, salvo porque no usaba lentes y tenía un lunar en la comisura de su labio, al lado izquierdo. También tenía una mirada mucho más mayor que la de Idunn.

– Creo que son los tíos de Elsa – Anna dijo mirando a ambos. Vagamente pensó en sus nombres y luego sonrió – Creo que uno se llamaba Wes y ella… Eleonor

Ambas muchachas asintieron. Cuando la canción termino, la muchacha en el escenario sonrió antes de bajar y el mesero trajo las órdenes de las chicas.

– Ella canta fantástico – Mérida bebió un poco de su jugo

– Jamás había escuchado nada igual – Rapunzel asintió sonriendo.

Anna sonrió tranquila. Miro hacia lo que la rodeaba. Muchas mesas y muchas familias comiendo habían. Ella sonrió. Vio a la pelirroja hablar con los tíos de Elsa, apenas un intercambio de palabra y luego se alejo hacia una barra de postres. Al parecer eran libres.

Se concentro en la comida y al termino salió acompañada de Olaf. El chico no dejaba de transmitir sobre lo delicioso que había sido la cena. Anna asintió también. Lo único que podía ser mejor era una taza de chocolate.

– Entonces, ¿mañana que haremos? – Pregunto el chico.

– Elsa vendrá para enseñarnos la ciudad – Anna sonrió.

– Seguro que mejor sería si te vas sola con ella – Olaf rió.

Anna le gruñó y el chico corrió lejos. La pelirroja le grito mientras lo seguía y sin darse cuenta choco con alguien hasta caer al piso. Se sentó sobre sus piernas frotándose un brazo y disculpándose al mismo tiempo. Al mirar a la chica con quien chocó vio a la pelirroja cantante de ojos azules.

– Oh lo lamento tanto – Dijo Anna preocupada.

– No, yo lo lamento – Ella sonrió – No me fije por donde caminaba

– Esa sin duda es mi culpa – Anna se puso en pie con la ayuda de la pelirroja. Al verla de reojo noto que debía tener unos veinte años tal vez algo más. Se notaba mayor que ella, eso es seguro.

– Soy Ariel –

– Anna –

– Que lindo nombre para una chica tan dulce – Sonrió. Anna asintió lentamente y luego miro a la chica de reojo. De cerca era más hermosa de lo que se veía antes y además su cabello era tan rojo como el de Mérida, era fuerte.

– Gracias – Dijo – Yo estaba siguiendo a un amigo y no me fije que choque. Lo siento, de verdad

Ella asintió tranquila. Estaba por decir algo cuando alguien le llamó.

– Bueno, debo irme, pero hablaremos luego – Dijo.

Anna asintió y la vio marcharse.

– ¿No es algo mayor para ti? – La voz de Kristoff le hizo saltar. Ella miro al rubio que reía divertido.

– No sé de qué estás hablando – Observó a la pelirroja irse – Es bonita, pero está fuera de tu liga

– ¿Fuera de mi liga? Dirás que está fuera de la tuya – El rubio dijo mientras comenzaban a caminar.

– Yo no tengo ligas –

– Claro que no, porque Elsa es la única chica que tú quieres –

– Elsa es hermosa – Anna asintió – Y a ella sí la quiero. No a otra persona

– ¿Cuándo vas a decirle? – Pregunto intrigado el chico mientras entraban en el ascensor.

– No lo sé – Anna dijo – Ni siquiera sé si sea buena idea

Kristoff asintió al presionar el tercer piso – Pienso que deberías hacerlo. Estaremos dos meses aquí y Elsa no volverá con nosotros a New York. Tal vez… ya nunca más la vuelvas a ver

Anna se detuvo en seco mientras el rubio salía del ascensor tranquilamente. Es cierto que ella sabía que Elsa no volvería con ella, pero jamás había considerado el hecho de que jamás volvería a ver a Elsa. Pero y sí le decía… ¿qué iba a suceder entonces? Elsa tampoco volvería, Dios sabe cuánto quería volver a casa. Anna no le arrebataría eso que tanto amaba.

"_Tonta. No ganarás nada así. Tal vez sería un peso menos, pero Elsa no siente nada por ti y eso lo sabes bien… No tienes… No tienes ninguna oportunidad con ella."_

– Uhg. ¿Por qué el amor tiene que ser un verdadero dolor en la costilla? – Anna se cruzó de brazos molesta apoyándose en la pared.

– ¿Hablando sola prima? – Rapunzel rió – ¿Qué decías sobre el amor?

– Nada –

Rapunzel la miro intrigada y luego rió mientras guiaba a la pelirroja – No me digas que ya hay alguien. ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho?

– Rapunzel, sabes que te amo, pero tiendes a espantar a las personas que suelen gustarme – Anna suspiro.

– Bien, tal vez tienes razón. Pero, escucha, si hay alguien que te gusta realmente no lo dejes ir. Ya sabes que estar enamorado es lo mejor que puede sucederte y más si esa persona te corresponde –

Anna torció los labios – No lo hace. Esa persona no me corresponde y completamente ajena a mis sentimientos

La rubia rió – Si aún no le has dicho, ¿cómo sabes que no te corresponde?

– Porque… – Anna se detuvo. En las últimas semanas ella y Elsa se habían divertido como nunca antes e incluso habían tenido momentos únicos como las veces en que se quedaba mirando a Elsa y ella la miraba. Momentos mágicos.

– ¿Quién es esta persona? – Pregunto de pronto Rapunzel.

Anna la miro de reojo. Por supuesto. Todos sus amigos sabían salvo ella. Y no es que no quiera contarle a su amiga como fue que se enamoro de Elsa, pero no sabía si hacerlo de todos modos.

– Está bien, comprendo. No me digas, quizás luego – La rubia le guiñó el ojo.

Anna asintió.

Al entrar en la habitación su celular sonó y Anna le reviso, un mensaje de Elsa. Su corazón saltó.

_Un día especial esperándonos. Prepárate para conocer Oslo. Pasare temprano por ti mañana y por los demás ;)  
~Elsa._

_Bien, y solo por ti me despertaré temprano  
~Anna._

Ella sonrió dejándose caer en la cama. Cerró los ojos un segundo y luego se quedo dormida.

Continuara…


	15. Chapter 15

_**Resumen:**_Todo el mundo hablaba sobre el accidente en el hielo. No importa cuantas veces intento olvidarlo, allí estaban todos para recordárselo. Elsa es una joven estudiante distinguida entre los pasillos escolares, fría y seria, pero algo nuevo sucederá cuando entable una amistad con cierta pelirroja ¿Será posible que la compañía de cierta pelirroja sea suficiente para que la rubia se abra?

Disclaimer: Frozen es propiedad de Disney. Con la participación especial de algunos personas más de Disney.

* * *

Voluntad sobre Hielo

15

Se encontraba sentada en la mesa del comedor con un plato con cereal y leche en frente suyo. Sus padres tomaban café como cada mañana y unas tostadas. El televisor estaba encendido mostrando noticias interesantes sobre Katrina Keith que en este momento se encontraba en Canadá con su familia.

Tomo una cucharada para llevarla a boca y cuando estaba por meterla se detuvo y miro la televisión sorprendida.

– Yo no sabía que tenía una hermana – Dijo sorprendida.

– Una hermana menor. Tiene solo cinco años – Agdar respondió mirando la pantalla tranquilamente – Debe ser difícil

Elsa miro las letras en la pantalla estupefacta _"Alison Keith, cáncer. ¿Katrina entrara en el mundial o se quedará con su familia?"_

– Es una difícil decisión – Elsa murmuró mirando las imágenes que mostraban a Katrina intentando entrar al hospital. Un millón de reporteros intentaban hablarle, pero la pelinegra los ignoraba.

– Si no se presenta entonces será una competencia aburrida – Murmuró Elsa con una mueca – Sin embargo…

– Sería bueno presentar condolencias. No eres una chica mala. A diferencia de los demás, tú puedes llamarle para ver cómo está – Elsa asintió a su madre.

Al terminar el desayuno la chica tomo su gorro de lana y se lo puso para luego seguir el camino junto al golden retriever que parecía ser su guardia personal. Elsa rió ligeramente cuando al llegar al hotel de sus tíos tuvo que pedirle a Lady que esperara fuera y la cachorra le puso ojitos y le fingió un llanto. Elsa rió sacudiendo la cabeza.

Al entrar en el hotel le llamó a Anna para que bajara junto con sus amigos y cuando bajó se apresuraron a salir. El golden retriever miro a los seis chicos nuevos y les gruño ferozmente.

– Wow – Kristoff retrocedió sorprendido – ¿Qué sucede?

– Lady – Elsa se acercó y le acarició la cabeza, al agacharse junto al animal le sacudió la cabeza – No. Ellos no son como Jennifer. Son amigos

Anna miro a Elsa sorprendida y luego al perro. Debía ser tan alta que llegaba hasta la cadera, tenía el pelaje dorado precioso que brillaba como el sol y sus ojos café. Anna había visto fotos del perro en la otra casa de Elsa. Pero en persona, podía decir que para ser un animal entendía demasiado, en cuanto Elsa le dijo que eran amigos se acerco rápidamente a ella y frotó su cabeza contra su pierna pidiendo atención. Anna le acarició con suavidad.

– Es algo… consentida – Elsa rasco su cabeza.

Anna asintió lentamente. Una vez que se pusieron en marcha nuevamente, Elsa les guió hacia la ciudad para conocer un montón de tiendas. Por cada tienda que pasaban la rubia esperaba afuera junto con el animal mientras los demás conocían las tiendas.

Una vez que pasaron por la quinta tienda en el día, Anna prefirió quedarse fuera en lugar de entrar. Vio a Elsa sentada en un banquillo junto al perro que corría tras una rama que Elsa arrojaba. Se sentó junto a ella sonriendo y luego miro al animal recoger la rama y correr hacia ambas.

– Es una pena que Lady no pueda entrar en las tiendas –

– Está bien. Ya las hemos visto mucho – Elsa sonrió – Además, será en otra ocasión –

Anna asintió. Cuando el animal se acerco, dejo la vara en el regazo de Elsa que rió y la lanzó nuevamente.

– No sabía que esa raza de animales existía por aquí –

– No sé si haya más – Elsa dijo – Lady era una cachorra de apenas unas semanas de nacida cuando mi padre me la trajo de un viaje que hizo. Siempre ha sido como mi mejor amiga, me apoya en todo… siempre conmigo…

Anna miro al perro acercarse nuevamente, dejó la vara en el regazo de Elsa y ella se la entregó a Anna para lanzarla. Anna dudo un poco y con cuidado tomo la vara babeada, la lanzó lejos y Lady parpadeó un poco, luego corrió.

– No le agrado – Anna rió.

– Eso no es verdad – Elsa rió – Jennifer no le agrada

– ¿Y eso por qué? – Anna pregunto curiosa.

Elsa rió – No lo sé. Siempre están peleando, creo que son enemigas mortales o algo así

Anna sonrió divertida. Al poco después llegó Lady entregando al vara a Anna que volvió a lanzar. La pelirroja miro a la rubia que parecía fascinada con el animal corriendo detrás de la madera.

– ¿Sabes una cosa? Yo jamás te vi así. En New York hablabas tanto de Oslo, te fascinaba y todo, y ahora que te miro… Dios, me encanta como sonríes. Es decir, es como si estuvieras viendo la primera maravilla del mundo –

La rubia platinada sacudió la cabeza – Mañana te mostraré la octava maravilla del mundo

"_¿Un beso?"_

– ¿Qué? – Elsa la miro confundida.

– ¿Qué? – Anna aterrorizada.

– Dijiste "un beso" – Elsa aún estaba confundida. Anna tragó saliva – A qué te…

– No. Yo. Espera, ¿qué? Elsa, ¿compramos un helado? – Anna pregunto nerviosa. Quería que Elsa se olvidara del comentario.

La rubia parecía confundida todavía, pero aún así asintió. Ambas chicas se acercaron a un carro con un chico que parecía bastante abrigado. Le miro a Elsa sorprendido y luego tartamudeo.

La rubia suspiro y dejo a Anna pedir la orden. La pelirroja sonrió divertida pidiendo dos helados de chocolate. A pesar de ser invierno, el clima era bastante cálido y un poco de chocolate en un cono podría ser agradable. Al pagar ambas se alejaron, Anna no dejaba de darle miradas filosas por el hombro al joven que les había atendido.

– Entonces, lo que hablaba, mañana te mostrare la octava maravilla del mundo. Uhm, ¿a las ocho? – Elsa sonrió antes de lamer el chocolate.

– ¿Ocho? – Anna asintió – ¿Dónde iremos?

– Es una sorpresa –

– ¿Qué? –

– Sí. Es una sorpresa – Elsa rió.

Anna rodó los ojos. Se reunieron con los demás y luego Elsa les llevó a conocer más lugares. Rapunzel no dejaba de tomarse foto con cuanto vestido que encontrara y los demás no dejaban de emocionarse también.

* * *

Finalmente Anna tuvo un día fantástico. Las chicas reían. Rapunzel y los demás habían preferido volver al hotel (después de comprar tantas cosas no le sorprendían a nadie), en cuanto a Elsa y Anna, ambas se dirigieron a una pista artificial de hielo.

– Listo – Elsa le extendió unos patines negros a Anna.

– Wow, hace semanas que no te veo sonreír tanto por entrar al hielo – Anna tomo los patines. La rubia se encogió.

– He tenido algunas distracciones –

– ¿Algunas? Yo diría muchas –

– Solo vamos al hielo, Anna. Te enseñaré a patinar, nuevamente… –

– Bien – Anna sonrió.

Ambas chicas subieron al hielo y Elsa tiro de Anna con cuidado. La chica sonreía de oreja a oreja al ser guiada por Elsa como de costumbre. Anna apretó sus manos con fuerzas. Seguía sin mover los pies y dejarse guiar por la rubia.

En ese instante, varias personas miraban a las chicas. Muchos embelesados porque quien estaba allí era nada más y nada menos que Elsa Winter, la patinadora estrella.

– Algún día vas a mover tus pies – Elsa rió – De hecho, vas a tener que hacerlo mañana así que hoy practicaremos un poco, ¿sí?

– ¿Dónde me vas a llevar? ¿Acaso es un secuestro? – Anna rió nerviosa.

– Sí. Te secuestraré para enseñarte mi lugar favorito, la octava maravilla del mundo, pero no es todo. Lo mejor sucede de noche – Elsa guiño un ojo y el corazón de Anna explotó. Ella miro a Elsa de reojo, notando que la rubia estaba completamente tranquila.

– ¿No… noche? – Anna tartamudeó. ¿Qué planeaba su amor platónico ahora? Elsa solo guiñó el ojo y se arrojo hacia atrás provocando que Anna chillara. Elsa rió.

– Vamos, si te suelto tienes que avanzar, Anna. Hemos hecho esto ciento de veces –

– ¡Y ya te dije que prefiero que tú me guíes! – Anna chilló sin soltarse. La ojiazul rodó los ojos – Me caeré, si me caigo me rompo la pierna y si me rompo la pierna no podré ni ir al cine como Rapunzel

– Ella ya está mejor – Elsa rió.

– ¡No me sueltes! – Anna chilló nuevamente.

Elsa suspiro notando que sería imposible enseñarle a la chica a patinar y cuando volvió a guiarla por el centro de la pista, una joven rubia de unos siete años se acerco. Elsa frunció el ceño observando a la chica, Anna se soltó por unos segundos y miro a la niña jalar de la chaqueta de Elsa.

– ¿Eres Elsa? – Preguntó con un tono tierno.

– Sí – Respondió la rubia mayor fríamente. Anna se tensó por un instante y luego tomo del hombro a Elsa susurrando en su oído.

– No tienes que ser fría –

Elsa suspiro de mala gana.

– ¿Puedo tomarme una foto contigo? – Preguntó la pequeña. Elsa miro a la niña secamente y luego suspiro, forzando una sonrisa asintió y la madre de la pequeña se acerco al trío para tomar la foto. Anna quiso alejarse, pero fue imposible si no sabía patinar.

Elsa se movió algo lejos con la pequeña niña y se tomo la foto con la sonrisa forzada, que a pesar de todo, le salía natural y parecía muy real, pero como Anna sabía bien, cuando Elsa sonreía sus ojos brillaban, pero no ahora… era falso.

Una vez que se sacó la foto, Elsa volvió con Anna que luchaba por no moverse en el hielo. La pelirroja miro a la rubia y suspiro.

– No tenías que ser tan fría –

– ¿Por qué es mi culpa? Yo no le ando pidiendo a Shakira que se tome una foto conmigo –

– ¿Conoces a Shakira? – Preguntó Anna sorprendida.

– Eso no tiene importancia – Elsa gruñó. Anna sacudió la cabeza estirando las manos, Elsa las tomo con cuidado frunciendo el ceño.

El tacto de Anna siempre había sido suave y cálido, muy agradable, sin embargo algo le tomo la corriente. Una descarga eléctrica recorrió las manos hasta los brazos y de los brazos por todo el cuerpo. Elsa no sabía que significaba y tampoco quería saberlo. Recordaba la sensación, por lo tanto se negaba a creer que era igual.

Arrastró a Anna con cuidado por el hielo.

– ¿Por qué alejas a las personas? No tienes que ser mala con ellos –

– Eso no es de tu incumbencia – Elsa gruñó soltando a Anna. No quería empezar a pelear, pero por lo visto ella estaba interesada en saber algo que no le concernía.

– Yo solo quiero saber, Elsa. Somos amigas – Anna dijo – Alguien te ha hecho daño, mucho daño y yo quiero saber. Te dije que quiero ser tu apoyo y también…

– ¡Basta Anna! – Elsa gruñó – Se acabo. Te he dicho que no te concierne y punto

– Pero… –

– Te llevaré devuelta al hotel –

La pelirroja vio a la rubia alejarse a la orilla y luego gruñó. Lo había arruinado en grande solo por su curiosidad. Como pudo salió del hielo, siguió a Elsa en silencio hasta donde se encontraba Lady recostada en el suelo junto a un asiento donde estaban las cosas de la chica.

"_Que gran perro guardián. Durmiendo en el trabajo."_

– Lady – Elsa silbó y la perra despertó. Tomo las cosas, entregó los patines y se fue con Anna siguiéndola.

Anna se apresuro a tomarla del brazo y a detenerla – No quise ser mala contigo. Escucha, solo quiero ayudar un poco. Por favor, Elsa…

La rubia relajo su brazo y luego suspiro. Asintió lentamente – Lo siento

– No. Yo lo siento. A veces olvido que hay cosas que no me conciernen. Mi madre dice que soy… intrusa de vez en cuando, pero yo solo… bueno pensé… uuhg, solo discúlpame –

Elsa miro a Anna seria y luego asintió – Mira, no es que no quiera contarte el por qué de las cosas que hago, sino que… bueno… es difícil

– No tienes que hacerlo –

– Aunque quiera… lo lamento. Ven, vamos a tomar un café –

– Prefiero chocolate – Anna rió.

– Lo sé – Elsa sonrió un poco.

* * *

Entró Anna junto a Elsa en el hotel, la rubia iba más calmada que de costumbre mientras la pelirroja sonreía tranquilamente. Una vez dentro, Elsa comenzó a contarle los planes del día siguiente, Anna asentía y mentalmente tomaba nota.

– Elsa – Una voz femenina llamó.

La rubia se dio la vuelta y se sorprendió de encontrar a una pelirroja (fuerte rojo) de ojos azules acercándose.

– Ariel –

– Vaya, era cierto. Eric me ha dicho que has vuelto –

– Llegue ayer – Sonrió.

– Y no eres capaz de decirme – La pelirroja le quito la sonrisa a la rubia dándole un golpe. Ella se frotó la zona del golpe y levanto una ceja.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? –

– Conseguí trabajo. Necesito valerme por mi misma y bueno, mi madre no paga mal – Rió.

– Sí – Elsa suspiro. Miro a Anna y luego a Ariel – Uhm, ella es…

– Anna. Nos hemos conocido anoche –

– ¿Ah, sí? – Anna miro a Elsa sorprendida por unos segundos, la rubia mostraba una sorpresa fingida. Le sonrió con cariño y luego miro a la pelirroja recién llegada.

– Pero no sabía que ustedes se conocían – Comentó.

– Somos familia – Ariel apunto a Elsa y luego a ella. La rubia rodó los ojos.

– Por desgracia – Elsa dijo con sequedad, poco después sonrió – Ella es mala influencia, no te le acerques

– Eh, soy aventurera que es diferente – Rió la chica. Ella miro el reloj en la pared y se sorprendió – Oh, santo cielos, llegaré tarde. Bueno, nos veremos en otra ocasión. Por cierto, majestad, entra mucho porque tienes que ganar

Elsa rodó los ojos.

– Nos veremos luego Anna – Dicho esto se marchó con una sonrisa.

– ¿Majestad? – Anna levanto una ceja.

– Todos han optado por llamarme así – Elsa suspiro.

– Pensé que solo los medios –

– Medios, familia, entrenadora, vecinos. Es una suerte que los animales no hablen o de lo contario me llamarían así – Elsa sonrió torció – Bien, ya debo irme. Nos veremos mañana

Anna asintió.

Una vez que la rubia ya se había ido Anna subió a su habitación en donde se encontró con Rapunzel probándose ropa frente al espejo. La chica sonrió divertida y luego miro a Mérida que se encontraba viendo una película.

– Elsa me tiene una sorpresa para mañana – Murmuró para la pelirroja – No me ha dicho que quiere enseñarme, pero dice que es la octava maravilla del mundo

– Quizá sea algo romántico – La rulienta dijo.

– No – Anna negó – Sin embargo, no puedo esperar a que llegue mañana

La pelirroja sonrió torcido. No comentó nada más hasta que Rapunzel se acerco a ambas sonriendo.

– ¿Películas de miedo toda la noche? – Sugirió.

– Acepto – La pelirroja rulienta asintió mientras que Anna solo gimió en contra.

* * *

Al término de tres películas el pequeño grupo de chicas se fue a dormir. Para Anna no había sido nada agradable tener que ver esas películas, no podía dormir de hecho. En medio de la noche cuando sus compañeras ya estaban dormidas, Anna envió mensajes a Elsa que rápidamente fueron respondidos. Sonreía de oreja a oreja.

_Tal vez algún día te cuente sin interrupciones de ningún tipo. Lamento haberme enojado contigo hoy.  
~Elsa._

Anna sonrió con la respuesta.

_No te preocupes. Pero realmente espero que logres confiar en mí  
~Anna._

_Yo también lo espero…  
~Elsa._

No mucho después logró quedarse dormida con una sonrisa en los labios. El solo sentimiento de poder hablar con Elsa le ponía de maravilla. La rubia le enloquecía. Anna estaba enamorada de esa chica. Dios sabe cuanto. Ella quería estar con ella todo el día y toad la noche de ser necesario.

Recordaba la sensación de hormigueo cada vez que la rubia tomaba sus manos sobre el hielo para no resbalar, y cada vez que le decía que debía andar sola y se lo permitía siempre estaba allí para evitar sus caídas, o la cercanía de sus rostros al caer en el hielo. Siempre Anna sobre Elsa.

Anna todavía no sabía cuánto más podría resistir siendo su amiga. Básicamente consideraba a la rubia como suya y ya en varias ocasiones le había dado a entender que Anna gustaba de ella, pero Elsa parecía inocente y no lo notaba. Ella quería estar en los brazos de la rubia por un momento, un solo momento. Saborear sus labios. Hacerla suya y de nadie más. Marcar su territorio. Dios. Besar su piel.

Anna la quería para ella. No…

Elsa era suya.

De nadie más.

Elsa le pertenecía.

Era su Elsa.

* * *

Una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Elsa al observar su antigua habitación. Una cama sencilla con un cobertor celeste sin diseños se encontraba bien estirados, una almohada blanca bastante cómoda. En su izquierda se encontraba la cama con la cabecera hacia delante. A su lado había un escritorio con un computador, en un espacio se encontraban un armario. Había una repisa en la cual habían varias fotos enmarcadas, nada colgando de las paredes salgo algunos posters pegados. Las repisas parecían vitrinas una sobre la otra con los cuadros. En el suelo, justo en medio, había una alfombra ovalada con franjas ovaladas de varios tonos de rojo, rosado claro y blanco. Las paredes estaban pintadas de celestes y la ventana que había detrás del escritorio mostraba la vista más hermosa del lago congelado y las montañas no muy lejanas.

Se sentó en su cama respirando el aroma silvestre que se colaba por su ventana, luego se dejo caer contra la almohada sonriendo. Cuanto había extrañado su cama. En el centro de la alfombra, Lady camino en círculos para luego acurrucarse allí cerrando los ojos. Elsa sonrió tranquila y luego miro al techo.

Era de color blanco con algunas figuritas pegadas en él. Las formas eran de estrellas y copos de nieve. Se encontraban algo gastados pues los había tenido desde los cinco años y el brillo que debían emitir en la oscuridad era tan opaco que apenas se notaba. Ni siquiera Elsa recordaba bien porque estaban allí, solo sabía que cuando tenía una pesadilla miraba el techo y recordaba que así como hay cosas feas en el mundo, hay cosas hermosas. Lo que más le gustaba, era saber que su padre se los había pegado.

Cerró los ojos suavemente. Su celular vibro, pero no le dio importancia pues se encontraba algo cansada. En breve se quedo dormida.

A la mañana siguiente no pudo evitar gemir cuando el ruido de una trompeta al estilo militar resonó en su habitación. Gimió y con la vista borrosa intento enfocarse en el reloj. 04.00 am. Gruñó aún más.

– ¡JENN CALLA TU ESTÚPIDA TROMPETA! – Grito a todo pulmón. El animal se retorció y en pocos minutos gruño hacia la puerta. Cuando Elsa logró enfocarse de mejor manera, vio a su entrenadora vestida como de costumbre para iniciar el entrenamiento – Son las cuatro de la mañana y llegamos antes de ayer. No puedes estar haciéndolo enserio

– No me importa. Levantante. Lávate la cara. Vístete. Correremos unos kilómetros. Apresúrate, Majestad – Ordenó la entrenadora. Elsa se acurrucó en su cama ignorándola – ¡He dicho que te muevas!

– ¡Dios! ¡Quién te ha dado las llaves de la casa! – Elsa gruñó poniéndose de pie. Tropezó hacia el baño e hizo todo lo que la entrenadora demando. Poco después salió de la casa vistiendo unos pantalones deportivos y una camiseta ajustada debajo de una sudadera.

– Bien, prepárate para algo de calentamiento – Jennifer sonrió. Levanto la vista al cielo, aún oscuro y precioso con miles de centenares de estrellas brillando.

– ¿Por qué me despiertas una hora antes de lo normal? – Elsa se quejó.

– Vamos majestad, me dejaste muchas plantada – La castaña sonrió despreocupada. Apunto con la mano hacia un camino recto y luego lo movio hacia otro – Seguiremos la ruta de siempre, sé que la recuerdas, pero al llegar al árbol torcido regresaremos. No iremos más allá. Tres vueltas, luego haremos otro tipo de calentamiento. Estiramiento y finalmente podrás volver a dormir

– ¿No entraremos al hielo? – Preguntó Elsa levantando una ceja.

– Hoy no. Mañana tampoco. Pasado tampoco. Durante una semana solo nos enfocaremos en calentar. La siguiente en resistencia y la subsiguiente en el hielo. Primero necesitaré conseguir el zamboni – La castaña pensó. Tardó un poco y luego sonrió – Bien, a trotar rubia

Elsa asintió y comenzó a trotar por la ruta que ya conocía desde pequeña. Desde que tenía siete años ella recordaba que se levantaba a las cinco de la mañana solo para trotar, luego de una hora de trote, tenía una de calentamiento, luego dos en el hielo y finalmente una de estiramiento. Estaba acostumbrada a una rutina tan sencilla. Eso en vacaciones ya que en New York tuvo que crearse otra rutina que consistiera al menos en dos horas. En Madrid su rutina cambió a una hora treinta y lo mismo sucedió en Londres.

Respiraba suavemente sintiendo el aroma silvestre que tanto amaba. Sus árboles. Su nieve. Su ciudad. Su mundo.

El comenzó a salir sin que Elsa se diera cuenta, seguía haciendo lo que la castaña le ordenaba. La sudadera ahora se encontraba atada a su cintura mientras la chica trotaba por la acera cubierta de nieve. Su camisa ajustada color blanca había obtenido un color transparente y mal oliente debido al sudor. Su cuerpo brillaba por el líquido que se desprendía de ella y los cabellos se aferraban a su frente mojados.

No parecía importarle.

Tranquilamente seguía su camino hasta que al girar a su derecha pudo ver a su entrenadora recostada en una carretilla siendo jalada por perros de nieve. Elsa se detuvo sorprendida.

– ¿Enserio? – Preguntó molesta – ¿No tienes pies para caminar?

– Me cansé al poco – Dijo la castaña silbando. Los animales se detuvieron – Bien, Elsa, me parece que hasta aquí hemos de terminar de trota por hoy. Quiero cien sentadillas, cien abdominales, cien lagartijas y cien dorsales

– ¿Qué tal si te doy uno de cada uno? – Elsa sonrió torcido. La castaña no mostro mayor sonrisa o gracia por el comentario, Elsa asintió entendiendo – Bien, salen cuatrocientos ejercicios más

– Así me gusta más, Majestad – La mujer asintió. Mientras la rubia trabajaba en eso, la chica comenzó a revisar su celular – Necesitamos un zamboni. He echado un ojo a la pista de hielo en tu patio trasero y está cubierto de escarcha, no podemos dejarlo así. Te podrías lesionar si patinas ahí. Lo último que necesito es que mi patinadora estrella se lesione. Lo que me recuerda, mantente alejada de cualquier actividad peligrosa

– ¿Actividad… peligrosa? – La chica pregunto haciendo los ejercicios aún – No sé… a que te refieres

La mayor rodó los ojos en respuesta. Elsa estuvo trabajando en sus ejercicios un largo rato y para cuando ya había terminado, se dio una larga ducha y pronto cayó en su cama nuevamente. Sus ojos se cerraron con rapidez y todo desapareció para ella.

* * *

– Elsa jamás llega tarde – Anna se paseó por su habitación con el teléfono en la oreja – Algo debe de haberle sucedido

– Quizás le salió un asunto importante – Rapunzel dijo despreocupada pintándose las uñas.

– ¿Sin avisarme? Eso no es posible –

– ¿Por qué tan preocupada de todos modos? – Pregunto la rubia – Mejor hablemos de otra cosa. ¿Quién es la misteriosa persona que te ha robado el corazón y no me lo quieres presentar?

– Rapunzel… – Estuvo a punto de decirle algo cuando la llamada la envió a un buzón de voz. Gruñó. Elsa no podía dejarla plantada. Lanzó el teléfono y luego se dispuso a mirar a su prima – Te diré quien me gusta cuando Elsa me responda

– Uhg – Rodó los ojos – ¿No has pensando que se ha aburrido de ti?

– No – Respondió Anna.

El teléfono sonó y sonó y está vez alguien respondió, solo que la voz no era la de Elsa. Anna estuvo confundida por unos segundos antes de saber que la voz del otro era la de una mujer, pero desconocida para ella. No sabía quien había respondido. Claramente no era Idunn.

– Uhm, ¿Elsa? – Dudaba que fuera ella, pero debía intentarlo.

– _Lo siento, pero ella no puede responder en este momento _– Sonaba algo madura la voz. La persona del otro lado debía ser de edad mayor.

– Yo… quería saber cuando vendría. Mi nombre es Anna y, bueno, Elsa prometió venir a buscarme porque quería… –

– _Lo siento, Anna. Pero realmente ella no puede responder ahora. Y no te preocupes, yo le haré saber que le has llamado y ella te devolverá el llamado mañana _–

– ¿Mañana? No usted no entiende… –

– _De verdad jovencita, Elsa no puede responder _–

Otra voz se escuchó del otro lado, Anna frunció el ceño al escuchar una conversación en Noruego. Era la primera vez que escuchaba a alguien hablar en ese idioma, aunque rara vez había escuchado a Elsa gruñir en su idioma natal, según entendía ella cuando estaba verdaderamente enojada e incluso frustrada soltaba un par de juramentos, pero Anna no los conocía y Elsa no planeaba decírselos. También, cuando se encontraba completamente alterada hablaba en Noruego siempre en susurros por lo que Anna apenas lograba distinguir el idioma diferente, pero así, una conversación clara, era algo nuevo para ella.

– _Anna, ¿eres tú? _– Esa voz la reconoció, la voz de Idunn.

– Uhm, sí. Señora Winter, supongo que es usted – Sonrió.

La mujer rió del otro – _Creo que va siendo hora de que me llames solo Idunn. Querida, lo lamento mucho, sé que Elsa y tú tenían planes, pero verás, Jennifer la saco a entrenar a las cuatro de la mañana y volvieron cerca de las diez. Se encuentra algo cansada ahora y está durmiendo. Tal vez mañana puedan hacer sus planes o quizás cuando despierte _

– Ya veo – Anna asintió sonriendo – Pensé que era algo malo

– _Realmente lo siento. La persona con quien hablabas, por cierto, es mi madre y a ella no le gusta mucho las personas que no reciben un no como respuesta. Es algo especial, pero tranquila, no es gruñona. Hablaré con Elsa en cuanto despierte, ¿sí? _–

– Por supuesto, gracias seño… Idunn – Anna sonrió.

Colgó la llamada y se sentó en el sofá mirando a su prima pintar las uñas de sus pies.

– Elsa no vendrá –

– No me digas – La chica dijo riendo – ¿Qué ha pasado?

– Está durmiendo –

– ¿Durmiendo? – La rubia comprobó el reloj solo para asegurarse de que no se equivocaba en cuanto a la hora – Son las tres de la tarde

– Ya lo sé, pero la madre de Elsa ha dicho que ella ha estado entrenando desde las cuatro de la mañana hasta más o menos las diez por lo que ahora se encuentra durmiendo. Tuvo un día pesado, al menos una madrugada –

– Son siete horas – Rapunzel parecía sorprendida, Anna solo asintió – Me aparece que el entrenamiento de Elsa es mucho pero que en New York. ¿Cuánto entraba? ¿Dos horas máximo, tres tal vez?

– No era mucho, comparado con ahora, claro – Anna asintió – Tal vez no debería ocupar el tiempo de Elsa. Ella necesita concentrarse

Rapunzel chasqueó la lengua – Estoy segura de que a ella no le importa. Es tu amiga. Hizo un montón de arreglos para que pudieras venir, por lo que imagino que sabía que quizás no tendría tanto tiempo para trabajar en su rutina

La pelirroja asintió forzada. Suponiendo que Elsa despertara ese mismo día, tal vez podrían hablar un poco.

Continuara…


	16. Chapter 16

_**Resumen:**_Todo el mundo hablaba sobre el accidente en el hielo. No importa cuantas veces intento olvidarlo, allí estaban todos para recordárselo. Elsa es una joven estudiante distinguida entre los pasillos escolares, fría y seria, pero algo nuevo sucederá cuando entable una amistad con cierta pelirroja ¿Será posible que la compañía de cierta pelirroja sea suficiente para que la rubia se abra?

Disclaimer: Frozen es propiedad de Disney. Con la participación especial de algunos personas más de Disney.

* * *

Voluntad sobre Hielo

16

Semanas enteras preparándose para el mundial, Elsa demostraba tener la mejor resistencia de todas. Despertaba todos los días en la madrugada a causa del sonido de la trompeta y corría, trotaba, enlongaba, calentaba. Al terminar sus sesiones descansaba la mayor parte del día para luego volver a hacer lo mismo dos horas por la noche.

El fin de semana lo mantenía como descanso total. Salía con Anna y sus amigos, veían películas y se divertida como cualquier otra chica normal. Anna solía ir a los entrenamientos de Elsa, aunque fuera solo para ver a al rubia con ropa deportiva ajustada.

Finalmente, al segundo mes iniciaron con el hielo Elsa patinaba con gracia. La canción para la rutina estaba lista. Tanto para el programa corto como para el largo y la canción final sobre todo era la mejor. Una canción que duraba cuatro minutos cerrados.

A solo cuatro semanas ya de el mundial, Elsa no podía evitar sentirse emocionada. Todo estaba listo.

Era de noche. Se había subido al auto de sus padres para recoger a Anna y llevarla al paraíso prometido hace tiempo atrás. Anna sonreía emocionada. Casi le parecía una eternidad desde que vio a la rubia. Miraba el camino estrecho sorprendida, estaba congelado y parecía peligroso conducir por allí, pero a la rubia no parecía molestarle.

– Entonces, ¿ya me dirás donde vamos? – Anna pregunto riendo.

– No – Elsa respondió.

La menor se cruzó de brazos creando un mohín. Elsa sonrió torcido y luego acelero un poco. Hizo a Anna cerrar los ojos y al poco después le ayudo a caminar fuera el auto.

– Con cuidado, con cuidado – Elsa decía – Bien, ¿lista?

– Siempre lista, bueno a menos que sea un examen de matemáticas porque ya sabes que odio los exámenes o las matemáticas. Yo no podría vivir haciendo uno de esos todo los días, es decir, Dios… –

– Anna, abre los ojos – Elsa dijo.

En cuanto la pelirroja abrió los ojos su visión enfoco el espectáculo más hermoso que jamás hubiera visto. Luces en el cielo, nada artificial, todo natural. Colores hermosos como verde, morado, incluso amarillo. Era el espectáculo de luces más hermoso que jamás hubiera visto en la tierra. Solo debajo de estás, había un lago, no un lago con agua, ya que había mucha nieve así que estaba congelado, pero era hermoso. No tenía ni un solo poco de escarcha. Pulido y hermoso.

Elsa sonrió ansiosa, jalando la mano de Anna que aún se encontraba estupefacta.

– Dios, es precioso – Comentó Anna mientras Elsa se ponía unos patines propios. Anna, aún con los suyos en las manos, no dejaba de mirar el cielo. Escuchó el sonido de las cuchillas en el hielo y bajo a mirar a la rubia.

– Este es el lago arcoíris. El mejor lugar para patinar. Mi madre odia que venga porque hay muchos baches, dice que me puedo accidentar, pero un accidente vale la pena por la vista – Elsa miro hacia arriba – Hace tanto que no veía una aurora boreal. ¡Son preciosas!

– Demasiado preciosas – Anna se puso torpemente los patines – Pero dime, ¿hemos venido solo a patinar siendo que tienes un lago en tu casa?

– Sí y a comer. Te dije que te enseñaría la octava maravilla del mundo. ¡Aquí está! – Elsa alzó las manos y el cielo parecí brillar. La aurora era preciosa a la vista de los ojos de Anna. Se deslizo con suavidad y precaución en el hielo.

– Me encanta – Anna se deslizo con cuidado.

Había tenido mucho tiempo para practicar. Elsa le había enseñado tanto a deslizarse como a detenerse y por mucho que le gustaba la idea de que Elsa fuera quien la llevará, en ese instante quería demostrarle a Elsa que podía. No quería que se sintiera mal, quería que estuviera orgullosa de Anna.

Elsa miro a Anna en el hielo y rió por lo bajo. Se notaba que tenía dificultades para deslizarle, pero hacía su mejor esfuerzo y eso era notable. Elsa deslizo por el hielo hasta la pelirroja le indico acercarse, Anna a tientas se movió con las rodillas juntas y las piernas separadas.

– Yo puedo – Anna dijo antes de que Elsa se acercara. Era como un pequeño niño que recién comenzaba a caminar, Elsa rió y asintió. Después de unos poco pasos Anna logró deslizarse a la perfección por el hielo.

– Bien – Aplaudió la rubia. Anna se sonrojo apenas y luego rió mientras se acercaba a Elsa. Parecía deslizarse bien, sin embargo… no podía frenar aún por lo que cada vez que se acercaba a Elsa terminaba siempre en el suelo encima de ella.

* * *

Elsa sonrió ligeramente cerrando los ojos. Tenía ambos brazos estirados hacia los labios mientras su mirada se encontraba puesta en el cielo. Anna estaba tirada a su lado sobre el blanco manto observando con impresión aquel espectáculo de hermosas y variantes luces.

– Mis padres y yo solíamos venir aquí una vez cada semana – La rubia habló sin abrir los ojos. Anna la miro de soslayo sorprendida de que su voz se escuchara tan apacible, serena y en paz – Eso fue antes de que el negoció de papá se volviera tan internacional. Pronto comencé a venir con Ariel, pero ella prefería más nadar que usar los patines

– ¿Enserio? – Anna preguntó con un tono tan bajo por miedo a romper la calma de la patinadora.

Seguía sin abrir los ojos – No hemos venido en mucho tiempo. Mi madre no quiere que venga, sobre todo por el camino tan peligroso, pero es lo de menos. Quería que conocieras este lugar porque a pesar de muchas cosas sigue siendo mi favorito. Lady y yo hemos venido aquí siempre antes de las competencias, ella solía quedarse esperando en la nieve mientras yo patinaba – La risa de Elsa hizo explotar el corazón de Anna – Era mi público. Desde que me dijiste que querías conocer las montañas supe que este lugar era el que debías conocer. Las montañas son hermosas, pero nada se compara a las auroras boreales

Anna sonrió y miro al cielo – ¿Sabes? Desde que llegué aquí no comprendía nada de lo que hablabas. Tú siempre decías que amabas como loca Noruega, en especial Oslo, pero jamás entendí porqué. Llevamos un buen tiempo aquí y aunque hemos recorriendo la ciudad, patinando e incluso esquiando, aún no podía entender porqué esté lugar era tu favorito… hasta ahora. Entiendo las maravillas ocultas en el mundo. Las auroras… Son hermosas. Es un espectáculo de luces en el cielo. Brillan. Sonríen. Una gran estela le sonríe a quienes la miran, nosotras

– Me alegra que lo entiendas. Hay miles de maravillas en el mundo y sí dices que las conoces todas es porque no conoces ninguna –

"_Sobre todo tú eres una de ellas."_

La brisa suave que recorría a esa hora de la noche todo el lago era lo suficientemente fresca para que ambas chicas se sintieran a gusto. La brisa era tan suave y poco perceptible que parecía que fuese un suave y delicado beso en los labios.

– Els, Ha pasado un mes y siento que ha sido un día – Anna murmuró – ¿Qué harás luego?

– No lo sé – Elsa respondió sin abrir los ojos. La pelirroja se apoyó en su hombro para poder tener una mejor vista de la rubia recostada en la nieve. La observo de pies a cabeza tragando saliva. Vestía con una sudadera sencilla de varios colores al más puro estilo hippie y unos jeans, aún traía puestos los patines. En su cabeza, como de costumbre, usaba su gorro de lana y una trenza preciosa – Ir a la universidad tal vez. No lo sé. Darán becas deportivas durante la competencia, muchos enviaran representantes. Con una beca para poder patinar en una universidad yo sería feliz

– ¿Sí? – Anna sonrió con cariño – Vives mucho con el hielo. Ni siquiera necesitas un abrigo, ya eres uno con el hielo

Elsa rió – ¿Y tú?

– Yo prefiero el verano, eso lo sabes – Anna rió.

– No, ¿qué harás? –

– Oh – Anna sonrió – Yo creo que no lo sé. Estaré en casa con mis padres, probablemente conseguiré un trabajo y luego estudiare

Elsa asintió divertida. Anna sonrió acercándose un poco. Sus trenzas cayeron de un lado de su cabeza.

– Me encanta esto. Se siente tan bien – Elsa sonrió ligeramente.

Anna la miro ahí acostada en la nieve. Se veía tan hermosa. Su cabello perfectamente luciendo brillante. Sedoso. Lindo. Seguramente tenía un aroma delicioso a violetas se le impregno a Anna desde el olfato. Se acerco apenas un poco solo para poder oler el aroma más fuerte.

– ¿Qué haces? – Elsa rió. Cuando Anna miro a su rostro, tan cerca del suyo propio, noto la sonrisa en los labios de Elsa. Parecía muy divertida a causa de la chica. Anna se sonrojo un poco.

– Hueles a violetas – Murmuró.

– Y tú a menta – Rió.

Involuntariamente, y en otra ocasión, Anna se habría llevado la mano a la boca para evitar que Elsa pudiera sentir su aliento, pero en ese momento no le importó. Observo a la rubia. Su rostro pálido generalmente lucía con una hermosa sonrisa amplia. Sus ojos color cobalto brillaban intensamente a causa de las más hermosas luces en el cielo. No estrellas. No luna. Solo la aurora boreal.

Anna la miro fijo. Había perdido toda la noción del tiempo. Ella solo sabía una cosa, Elsa estaba allí frente a ella acostada en la nieve mirándola con una sonrisa. No sabía que hace más hacer. Sin pensar, Anna le sonrió sin hablar.

No se dio cuenta de en que momento, solo sabía que dentro de ella había algo que se estaba arremolinando como loco. Los labios de la rubia que eran rosados con suavidad, finos y delicados, sabían justo como ella pensabas: a gloria.

Dios. Sin duda. Los labios de Elsa realmente tenían sabor a Elsa, es decir, exactamente a Elsa, era como una esencia de ella en sus labios. No solo el sabor a gloria y el sabor literal que sentía, sino que también se daba cuenta de la diferencia de besar los labios de sus citas fugaces que frecuentaba antes de conocer a la chica. Elsa, era Elsa. Había un ligero sabor a chocolate en sus labios junto a menta mezclada, pero más que eso tenían un sabor indescriptible. Podía sentir a la rubia tensa. Pero no le importaba, solo quería seguir besándola.

Si había cometido un error no estaba segura, había olvidado el hecho de que la rubia jamás le dio a entender si estaba sintiendo lo mismo que ella, aunque fuera la más mínima parte. Estaba tan tensa que incluso una parte remota y pequeña, racional, en el cerebro de Anna le estaba diciendo que había cometido el error más grande de su vida porque Elsa no le correspondía y la rubia no iba a devolverle el beso. Sin embargo, pese a todo eso Anna no podía negar que prefería seguir besándola antes que ver esa mirada que podría estarse imaginando, una mirada de horror.

Nada podía mejorar ese momento, salvo… ¡Elsa le correspondió el beso! El corazón de Anna golpeteo con fuerza mientras los labios de las dos chicas se movían en sincronía. Era un beso lento y suave. Delicado. Igual que ella en ese sentido.

Los labios de Elsa no podían ser mejores. La textura suave que rodeaba a los labios de la rubia era como estar comiendo un suave algodón. Anna se estaba dejando llevar mientras besaba a Elsa dejo los labios lentamente besando la mejilla y pronto deslizándose lentamente por su cuello, besándola. Se deslizo suavemente besando su piel. Saboreando la piel delicada y pálida de la rubia. El aroma a violetas se intensifico y al momento en que le dio un suave y disimulado mordisco la escucho gemir.

Oh, Dios. Anna pensaba que lo más hermoso en este mundo, era la sonrisa de la rubia; el sonido más dulce y placentero, su risa; y ahora, lo que más amaba, escucharla gemir.

Ella estaba completamente enloquecida con la rubia. Enamorada. Elsa era su mundo. Ella era suya y de nadie más. Solo… suya.

– Maldición – Escucho a Elsa susurrar contra sus labios cuando se volvieron a conectar. Elsa se separo de Anna, observo a la chica sorprendida y asustada. Anna lo vio. En sus ojos realmente podía encontrar esa mezcla de temor, miedo y probablemente y menos probable, excitación.

Elsa se arrastro por la nieve asustada, sus codos se enterraban en la nieve mientras sus pies con fuerza empujaban la nieve para arrastrarse. Anna la miraba sorprendida y aturdida, intento tomarla de la mano, pero ella la arranco con fuerza. Se puso en pie y Anna le escuchó hablar en Noruego meintras le daba la espalda.

Repetía mucho la palabra "dritt" y la pelirroja no sabía nada de lo que significaba. Siguió a la rubia por la nieve torpemente hasta llegar a la acera. Elsa siguió despotricando en Noruego y finalmente miro a Anna.

– Sube al auto. Nos vamos ahora –

– Els, ¿qué…? –

– Anna lo que ha sucedido no debió suceder nunca. ¿Me oíste? Eso no puede volver a suceder. Fingiremos que esto no ha sucedido –

El corazón de Anna se detuvo mientras observaba a la rubia sorprendida. Elsa le había correspondido el beso y ahora le estaba diciendo que no podía volver a suceder, encima quería que se olvidara de eso. ¿Cómo podía olvidarse del mejor momento de su vida? Había saboreado a Elsa, sus labios y su piel. Lo que más quería Anna al fin había sucedido y ella quería que lo olvidara, eso no podía suceder.

– Els, tranquilízate un poco. No puedes hablar enserio. Nosotras… –

– Nosotras nada, Anna – Su voz resonó con fuerza – Nos vamos ahora y lo olvidaremos. Nunca más

– Pero yo… a mí… nosotras nos besamos. ¡Nos besamos Elsa! –

– Tú me besaste – La rubia acuso.

– Y tú me correspondiste – Anna dijo con seriedad – Yo te besé y tú me has correspondido. ¡Te gusto!

– Yo… yo… – Anna lo vio. Elsa parecía tener un problema para hablar correctamente y más que eso también parecía que ni ella misma sabía decir. Sacudió la cabeza de golpe – Debemos irnos y olvidarnos de lo que ha sucedido, ¿me oíste?

– No, Elsa. No me iré de aquí hasta que hablemos bien sobre esto. Yo te besé, tú me correspondiste y a ambas nos gusto, lo sé. Porque tú…

–¡No lo digas! – Elsa cerró los ojos y cubrió sus oídos.

Para la pelirroja fue un golpe bajo. No podía ser que el momento mágico que había vivido hace tan solo minutos se estaba destruyendo frente a ella y que Elsa se negará a aceptar lo mucho que el beso le había encantado.

– Els… –

La rubia dio la vuelta, ya cansada de la discusión e intento subir al auto. Anna le llamó, pero lo causo que la rubia le gruñera diciendo que lo olvidara y cuando estaba por rodear el auto algo sucedió.

– Maldición, Elsa. Tú me gustas. Habló enserio. No dejo de pensar en ti –

La rubia se dio la vuelta brevemente y luego soltó un grito. Anna vio todo como si estuviera en cámara lenta. Una vez que la rubia se dio la vuelta sus pies seguían caminando torpemente con los patines puestos, la calle estaba llena de hoyos y Elsa al no ver por donde caminaba piso mal. Anna vio como el pie de Elsa se doblo en una posición imposible y luego la rubia grito. Cayó al suelo y se golpeó la cabeza cerrando los ojos.

– ¡Elsa! – Grito corriendo a ella, sin importarle que había algo de hielo en las calles. Sacudió a la rubia que tenía los ojos cerrados. Miro el pie de Elsa y lo siguiente que supo es que las sirenas se escuchaban con fuerza, Anna mantenía un teléfono en su mano con al línea muerta y su mirada no se despegaba del pie de Elsa.

* * *

El piso del hospital en el pasillo era completamente cuadriculado de colores intercalados azules y blancos. Anna llevaba contando todo el tiempo esos cuadros hasta que se aburriera, trazo las líneas con su imaginación y finalmente decidió levantar la mirada para observar a los padres de Elsa. Ellos hablaban con el médico. En cuanto sintieron la mirada sobre ellos, la miraron y luego al médico.

"_Ellos me odian."_

Suspiró suavemente. Escuchó unos pasos y la voz de su prima alterada. Anna la vio acercarse y en breve abrazándola con fuerza. Anna suspiró.

– Estoy bien –

– ¿Sí? Y… – Intentó decirle algo, pero no pudo – ¿Qué pasó?

Los padres de Anna se acercaron con una sonrisa tranquilos al ver que la pelirroja se encontraba bien.

– Elsa y yo… – Dudó un poco – Estábamos hablando, cuando íbamos a volver al hotel ella aún traía los patines puestos y piso un bache, se cayó y golpeó la cabeza

Los padres de Anna sonrieron ligeramente, asintiendo con comprensión. Pronto los padres de Elsa se acercaron y los padres de Anna estrecharon su mano con firmeza preguntando el estado de la chica.

– Ella estará bien – Idunn sonrió, pero en esa sonrisa había algo oculto, algo que a Anna no le gusto – Es decir, no hay daños graves

Anna torció los labios y con timidez, preguntó apenas con una voz audible – Su- su pierna, ¿cómo está?

– Esa es la otra cuestión – El padre de Elsa se frotó el mentón con su dedo índice. Presiono los dientes dejando entrar aire y luego miro a Anna – Tiene una fractura en el pie derecho. El médico afirma que en dos semanas debería de sanar

– Eso significa que aún puede competir – Dijo Rapunzel sonriendo. Al parecer el rostro de los padres de Elsa no era tan alegre como el de la rubia.

– No – Sacudió la cabeza Idunn con pesar – Aún si logra sanar, ella no puede entrar al hielo porque su pie va a quedar algo delicado, es decir que no podrá pisar con fuerza y en una semana sería imposible que pueda agarrar el ritmo que ha conseguido, así practique de sol a luna sin parar y de luna a sol. Le será imposible. Me temo que Elsa no podrá competir

Anna sacudió la cabeza sorprendida. No podía creer que enserio estaba sucediendo. Su Elsa no podía competir en el mundial de patinaje artístico. Se había esforzado tanto, incluso ya había tenido un accidente antes y aún así compitió. No puede ser que por una simple fractura Elsa estuviera quedando fuera de aquello para lo que tanto entreno. Noches en vela. Faltar a clases. Viajes. Entrenamiento duro.

"_Es mi culpa. No debí de presionarle."_

Paseó la mirada hacia la puerta de la habitación de Elsa y tragó saliva. Si pudiera entrar a verla, intentar hablar con ella, no sobre el beso, sino sobre la competencia…

– Adelante – La madre de Elsa habló, casi leyendo los pensamientos de Anna. La pelirroja sacudió la cabeza.

No estaba lista. No podía ir y hablar con Elsa, no después de cómo le miro de asustada.

– No – Dijo con una voz pequeña – Es mejor que descanse

– Bien – La madre de Elsa sonrió apenas – Tal vez mañana puedas ir a verla. La llevaremos a nuestra casa hoy. Solo tienes que decirnos para ir a buscarte, ¿sí?

Anna asintió.

Se dio la vuelta para poder salir del lugar cuando se detuvo al ver un tumulto de personas. Alguien cruzaba por en medio empujando a todos. Era como un dragón echando fuego por la boca. Las pisadas se parecían a las de pie grande y en cosa de segundos una mujer mayor, de unos treinta años, estaba allí parada. Anna tragó saliva.

Los risos de esa mujer estaban completamente despeinados y de sus ojos castaños salía una llama de fuego.

– ¿Dónde está mi patinadora? – Preguntó con un tono serió.

– Uhm – Anna parpadeó.

– En aquella habitación – La madre de Elsa señaló – Por Jen, no la hostigues ahora. Ella está despierta, pero no está muy contenta que digamos

La castaña apenas asintió y se dirigió a la habitación. Anna miro la puerta blanca y luego suspiro.

– Els… –

* * *

No había un yeso. Su cuerpo estaba tumbado en la cama mientras leía un libro tranquilamente. Intentaba distraerse. La puerta de su habitación se abrió después de unos golpes y la rubia vio a su madre con una bandeja de comida, le sonrió ligeramente quitándose las gafas y colocando un marca páginas en su libro.

– Te he traído algo de comer –

– Eso puedo ver –

Dejo la bandeja en el regazo de su hija y le sonrió. Observó el libro en sus manos y luego miro a su niña.

– ¿Cómo te sientes? – Preguntó.

– Bien, he estado… digamos que logre buscar un quehacer – Elsa sonrió apenas.

Idunn asintió lentamente. Elsa busco con la mirada los patines que se encontraban colgando de un gancho en la habitación. Suspiro y luego miro a su madre.

– ¿Anna no ha venido? –

La mujer parecía sorprendida por un instante – No, ahora que lo dices, no. Le dije que me llamará para ir a buscarla, pero no lo ha hecho. ¿Quieres que la vaya a buscar aún así?

– No, déjalo – Se movió incomoda la rubia. No quería admitirlo, pero prefería que Anna no se le acercara.

Aún no había resuelto nada con Anna. No estaba preparada para hablar con ella con respecto a aquel beso. No, sin duda no estaba lista. ¿Qué había dicho Anna? ¿Qué la quería? El corazón de Elsa latía con fuerza de solo pensar en eso, pero a la vez no podía evitar sentir que algo estaba mal en esa frase. Y aún si Elsa pudiera corresponderle los sentimientos a Anna, ella no estaba segura de que sentir.

Por un lado estaba la Anna que conoció hace unos meses. Una chica infantil y tierna que la apoyado en todo, siempre le ha demostrado que su amistad era incondicional y por el otro lado estaba la Anna que conoció la noche anterior, la chica que la había besado. Una Anna nueva, una Anna que Elsa desconocía, alguien a quien no sabía como tratar.

La rubia estaba tan confundida sobre sus sentimientos. Hacía mucho tiempo que no había sentido el corazón tan acelerado por alguien y ella incluso podía asegurar que casi había olvidado lo que se sentía sin embargo, por una razón inexplicable, su corazón parecía latir con más fuerza que antes, mucho más acelerado que la primera vez en que se enamoró de alguien.

No estaba segura de que significaba.

Elsa tenía entendido que solo se había enamorado una vez. Una sola vez en su vida. Y ese amor termino en tragedia cuando su corazón quedo destrozado por un chico. Pensó que era todo. Que había sido la única vez que se enamoraría de alguien, pero ahí estaba de nuevo. Las mismas mariposas en el estómago, las mismas sensaciones en sus labios después de conectar con los otros. Todo era igual, solo que… en esta ocasión era más intenso. Como nunca antes.

¿Qué significaba?

Sabía que pronto debía de responder a la situación. No pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que Anna fuera donde ella pidiendo explicaciones. Por qué la besó, por qué huyó, a qué le tiene miedo, y un montón de otras más. La pregunta que Elsa se hacía entonces era, si Anna planeaba ir con ella para pedirle explicaciones… ¿por qué no lo había hecho aún?

Ella no tenía ni idea de que responder a nada, ni siquiera sabía si la frase: estoy confundida, podía funcionar como respuesta para Anna. ¡No sabía que sentía por la pelirroja! Ella había sido su amiga, la primera en mucho tiempo. La única chica que se acerco a ella sin saber anda, sin saber quién era realmente y mucho menos sin tener intenciones de acercarse a la fama o dinero y ahora de la nada le sale con que está enamorada de ella. ¿Cómo dejo que ésto pasara?

¿Qué sentía ella por Anna? Si tenía que admitir algo, y sin dudarlo, lo haría: Anna era una chica dulce y hermosa. Probablemente a Elsa, en otra situación, no habría dudado en corresponderle el sentimiento, pero todo era tan confuso y ni siquiera sabía por qué demonios la beso devuelta.

– Estoy segura de que vendrá cuando sienta que deba hacerlo. Algo te preocupa y yo puedo apostar a que no es nada relacionado con la competencia – Murmuró Idunn antes de levantarse. Elsa apenas la miro, porque sabía que la mujer tenía razón. Lo único que le preocupaba más que nada era _Anna_.

* * *

Dando vueltas de un lado a otro, Anna no podía dejar de pensar en Elsa. El mágico momento compartido juntas, los labios de Elsa sobre los suyos, la forma en que ambos se movían en sincronía. Todo. Anna no lo podía evitar.

Y luego estaba el accidente de Elsa.

Todas las palabras que le dijo. Pidiéndole con severidad que olvidara el beso. "_¿Cómo puedo olvidar un beso? Nuestro beso…"_ Elsa no tenía ni idea de lo que le estaba pidiendo a Anna, era como si le pidiera que dejará de respirar. ¿Cómo puede estar una persona sin respirar?

Tenía tantas ganas de ir y exigirle que hablaran sobre lo sucedido. Volver a decirle lo mucho que la quería, que le fascino, encanto, el besó… y luego recordaba el accidente.

Anna no podía evitar culparse del accidente de Elsa, porque si no fuera debido a que le presiono para que respondiera entonces Elsa no se habría lastimado. Había arruinado el sueño de Elsa solo por querer hablar más sobre el beso y es que no podía evitarlo, ella la beso y Elsa le correspondió.

¡Si Elsa no sentía nada por Anna, entonces por qué le correspondió el beso!

– Anna, deja de comerte las uñas. Me pones nerviosa – Mérida rodeó el sofá tranquilamente con un sándwich en la mano. Miro a la pelirroja de pies a cabeza y luego suspiro – A ver, ¿qué te sucede? Has estado extraña desde ayer, y eso es decir mucho. Tú ya eres extraña. ¿Es por el accidente de Elsa? Porque si es así entonces te recomiendo ir a verla para estar tranquila

– No puedo ver a Elsa – Murmuró Anna agachando la cabeza.

– ¿Por qué no? Su madre te dijo que te vendría a buscar – Mérida le dio una mordida al sándwich.

– No lo entiendes. No puedo verla porque tengo algo de miedo… Elsa no puede competir por mi culpa. Yo cause su accidente. Arruine su oportunidad de competir en el mundial de patinaje y también su oportunidad de conseguir alguna beca – Anna desvió la mirada. Mérida levanto una ceja.

– ¿De qué hablas? Dijiste que cuando planeaban volver ella piso mal por no haberse quitado los patines y fue así como se torció el pie –

– ¡Es patinadora! – La miro con intensidad – ¡Elsa es una patinadora! ¿Crees que se lastimaría de una forma tan estúpida? ¡Yo la he visto incluso caminar por la acera con patines!

– Ok. Entiendo, pero no alces la voz – Mérida sonrió un poco – Entonces, ¿por qué se ha lastimado?

Anna bajó la mirada nuevamente. No podía decirle la verdad. Se sentía incomoda de pronto. Si había amado el momento en que Elsa y ella se besaron, Dios sabe que sí. La delicadeza de sus labios sobre los de ella. Elsa siempre había demostrado ser una persona delicada por lo que no era nada extraño para Anna que un beso de ella fuera así. También había sido cálido y sin duda sabía a gloria. Dios. Era como si Anna estuviera bebiendo del santo grial. Lo más delicioso de todo fue la forma en como había gemido cuando le había mordido el cuello. Solo uno de ellos. Solo una forma de expresar cuanto le gusto. Y finalmente, Anna estaba segura que ese gemido fue lo que hizo que Elsa se alejara de ella. Quizás fue lejos al morderla, pero no pudo evitarlo. Moría de ganas por besar a la rubia, por hacerla sentir placenteramente, por hacerla suya.

Anna la amaba.

Elsa era todo lo que Anna amaba en este mundo.

– Anna, ¿por qué te sonrojas? – Mérida sonrió apenas.

Ella suspiro.

– Elsa se lastimo por mi culpa – Murmuró y en un tono aún más bajo añadió – Yo la besé

– ¿Perdón? No te he oído bien –

– Dije que la besé – Dijo con un tono no audible.

– Que… ¿Anna? –

– ¡Yo la besé? ¿Sí? ¡Besé a Elsa! – Anna explotó sorprendiendo a la pelirroja – En el momento en que Elsa quería irse y olvidarse de todo estábamos peleando, o algo así, ella piso mal y fue que se cayó. ¡Elsa esta lastimada por mi culpa!

– Anna… – Mérida guardo silencio, toco el hombro de la rubia y le dio una brazo reconfortante. Poco después observo con una pequeña sonrisa – Estoy segura de que…

– No, no lo digas – la chica alzó la mano deteniéndola – Entiendo. Yo amo a Elsa, me gusta y no lo puedo evitar, pero ella no me ama a mí y aunque también me correspondió el beso eso no significa que yo le guste. Quizás le di pena. Es posible que por pena simplemente me haya besado y bueno, no besa mal, es dulce y delicado, con destreza y sincronización. Fue increíble… pero, a parte de todo eso, Elsa no me quiere porque me pidió que me olvidara del beso y yo no puedo ir a verla. ¿No lo entiendes? Arruine el futuro de Elsa solo por querer hablar, por decirle cuando me gustaba y obligarle a hablar de eso. Ella estará en su cama postrada con una pierna mal y yo… yo no puedo evitarlo

– Anna los accidentes ocurren. No fue tu culpa –

– Ella tuvo un accidente que le costó cinco meses fuera del hielo – Anna murmuró desviando la vista – Este solo le costará dos semanas, más una de descanso sin las vendas. No va a estar lista para el campeonato, de hecho aún estará en cama para entonces y además, joder, Elsa no va a querer verme, seguro que si voy me matará

La pelirroja sonrió – Eres muy dramática. Tal vez deberías ir con Elsa y hablar las cosas más calmadas. Después de todo, no todos los días te enamoras de una patinadora de hielo

Anna sonrió apenas. Un chillido hizo que ambas chicas voltearan la cabeza. En la entrada del pequeño departamento se encontraba Rapunzel con los ojos desorbitados y Anna podía asegurar que la chica había escuchado su conversación. Trago saliva.

– ¿Te… enamoraste de Elsa? ¿Elsa Winter? – Parecía espantada.

Continuara…


	17. Chapter 17

_**Resumen:**_Todo el mundo hablaba sobre el accidente en el hielo. No importa cuantas veces intento olvidarlo, allí estaban todos para recordárselo. Elsa es una joven estudiante distinguida entre los pasillos escolares, fría y seria, pero algo nuevo sucederá cuando entable una amistad con cierta pelirroja ¿Será posible que la compañía de cierta pelirroja sea suficiente para que la rubia se abra?

Disclaimer: Frozen es propiedad de Disney. Con la participación especial de algunos personas más de Disney.

* * *

Voluntad sobre Hielo

17

La casa de Elsa se encontraba rodeada de reporteros y cámaras, por lo que la rubia se vio obligada a cerrar puertas y ventanas. Los padres de Elsa intentaban echar a aquellos intrusos mientras con fuerza les ladraba Lady, sabiendo que se encontraba frente a una amenaza.

– Odio cuando se enteran de todo – Idunn gruñó cerrando unas cortinas – Deberíamos mudarnos

– Mudarnos no es la respuesta – Agdar sacudió la cabeza mientras terminaba unas tostadas – Le llevaré esto a Elsa

– Estará dormida – Su madre miro el reloj – Ahora que no entrena más le dije que podía recuperar su sueño perdido. Estaba cansada ya que por costumbre se despertó hoy a las cinco. Ya la conoces

El hombre asintió tranquilamente. Al salir de la cocina rodó los ojos pues un par de reporteros alzaban la mirada desde una ventana, el hombre de la casa les cerro las cortinas a los reporteros y le echó llave a la puerta.

– Alguien debió de haber divulgado que vio a Elsa en el hospital – Murmuro Idunn tomando asiento en el sofá. Al tomar el mando de la pantalla y cambiar canales se encontró con una noticia sorprendente sobre el mundial de patinaje y la ausencia de dos patinadoras estrellas: Elsa y Katrina.

– Ya veo. Así que Katrina tampoco va a competir – Agdar se sentó junto a su esposa y suspiro – No me sorprende. Si yo fuera ella preferiría estar con mi hermana en lugar de pasármela patinando

– Y Elsa está lastimada – Murmuró la castaña. El hombre asintió abrazando a su esposa. Sabía perfectamente lo que estaba en la cabeza de su mujer.

El accidente de Elsa que le había costado una competencia hacia ya unos seis meses había sido muy peligroso. Si hubiera pasado un día más seguro que se le habría considerado a la rubia en estado de coma. Idunn no quería recordar nada de ese momento, el infierno que había vivido esperando dos semanas a que su hija despertará, pero le era imposible.

El médico había sido claro con ellos. El pequeño accidente de la rubia no había sido nada grave, salvo por su pierna, ella se encontraba en buen estado y el golpe que se había dado en la cabeza no fue nada peligroso, sin embargo, lo que le impacto más al médico fue que si la chica se hubiera pegado, apenas en la cicatriz que había tenido del accidente anterior, las cosas hubieran empeorado ya que ese accidente fue lo que casi la puso en coma.

¿Era un milagro? ¿Destino? ¿Suerte?

Ni Idunn, ni Agdar lo sabían, pero no importaba porque su hija se encontraba sana y salva aún con una pierna rota.

Ella recostó la cabeza en el pecho de su marido mientras observaba la televisión. Todo estaba sucediendo. Los reporteros aún intentaban obtener alguna toma o entrevista de Elsa, habían conseguido pocas con Katrina ya que alguien que la rubia platinada ella había preferido mantener su intimidad.

* * *

Anna se acerco a Rapunzel con una mirada preocupada. La rubia seguía ignorándola por cuanto intento de Anna por hablar con ella hiciera. Incluso Mérida intento ayudar, pero nada resulto. La rubia estaba enojada.

No le importaba en lo más mínimo que su prima estuviera enamorada de Elsa, conocía a Anna demasiado bien como para saber acerca de su sexualidad, pero más que eso, no le importaba porque ella era capaz de apoyarla en todo; sin embargo, el hecho de que todos sus amigos, e incluso los padres de Anna, supieran menos ella le molestaba. Si ella no se dio cuenta, bien, solo andaba distraída, pero que la misma Anna no le contará…

Durante el desayuno, cuando procedió a servirse café, Anna se le acerco con cuidado. Mantenía una mirada severa en su rostro que hacía sentir a la pelirroja pequeña, más de lo normal.

– ¿Podemos hablar? –

– No – Dijo con severidad.

– Rapunzel, por favor. Quiero explicarte –

– ¿Explicar qué? ¿Qué amas tanto a Elsa que la prefieres a ella sobre mí? ¿Qué por eso no me contaste nada? –

– No… yo… – Anna se mordió el labio – Yo quería decirte

– No te creo – La rubia dijo molesta.

– Créeme. Planeaba decirte. De hecho, ni siquiera Elsa sabía hasta… –

– Ahórratelo Anna porque ya no quiero saber – La rubia tomó su taza y se alejó, sin embargo, antes de entrar a su habitación se detuvo – No me molesta el hecho de que te guste, de hecho eso me hace sentir feliz porque tú lo eres… pero no puedo creer que no confiaras en mí para decírmelo. ¿Crees que yo se lo estaría contando a ella? Es cierto que suelo molestarte y todo, pero jamás haría nada que pudiera arruinarte la oportunidad de ser feliz. Y Elsa… ella me parece agradable, es la clase de persona con la cual me gustaría verte salir

Anna suspiro – Nunca quise ocultártelo

Rapunzel la miro seria – Todos lo sabían… menos yo. Soy tu prima. Tu mejor amiga. Tu confidente… y aún así no me lo contaste

– Tienes razón – Anna camino torpemente por la sala y se dejo caer en una silla con la cabeza agachada – Debí contartelo, pero estaba tan pendiente de pasar cada segundo con Elsa. De estar siempre con ella, que olvide que tú eres mi amiga, prima y confidente. Tienes toda la razón en estar molesta conmigo, pero no quiero perderte… ya perdí a Elsa

Rapunzel frunció el ceño, camino hacia la pelirroja y se sentó frente a ella con las piernas cruzadas. Mantenía una postura erguida mientras la miraba seria.

– No pienses que así me darás pena – Dejo la taza en la mesa – Ni que me interesa lo que tengas que decir, pero… ¿qué sucede ahora? ¿Tu eterno romance termino?

– Jamás comenzó – Rió Anna con burla – Elsa está lastimada por mi culpa. Yo la bese y luego le obligue a hablar sobre eso cuando ella no quería

– Bueno, eres imprudente – Anna dijo.

– Lo sé – Sonrió Anna. La rubia sonrió tomando una mano de la chica, le sonrió con cuidado – Escucha, no es que me importe, sigo enojada, pero… deberías hablar con Elsa de una forma más calmada

Anna rió – Tú finges estar enojada

La rubia rió también – Elsa, seguramente solo está… asustada

– Lo está, eso creo – Anna dijo.

– Yo creo… yo creo que deberías estar hablar con ella, pero calmadamente. Ahora Elsa tiene problemas con su pierna y seguramente eres la única que puede hablar con ella –

Anna frunció el ceño – ¿Y cómo lo hago?

– Conozco a alguien con quien puedes hablar para que te lleve a la casa de ella – Rapunzel guiñó el ojo.

Anna frunció el ceño.

* * *

Caminaron en silencio dos pelirrojas con dirección hacia el norte de Oslo, caminando justo hacia los hermosos bosques. Ariel guiaba a Anna hacia la casa de su prima después de que la pelirroja acelerada le haya rogado para que lo hiciera.

– Así que… – Habló Anna nerviosa – Elsa y tú son parientes. Eso me sorprende

– ¿Sí? No somos diferentes – Ariel sonrió – Ella es patinadora, en agua congelada y yo nadadora, en el hielo derretido –

– ¿Agua congelada y hielo derretido? – Le pareció irónico los términos y a la vez gracioso.

– Me gusta decirles así al hielo y al agua – Rió Ariel – Es una pena lo que le sucedió. Ella estaba muy emocionada. Realmente quería esa beca más que nada

– Estoy segura de que aún así Elsa podría conseguir algo más – Anna dijo, casi rogando para que su voz no saliera tan suplicante a una respuesta afirmativa.

– Sí, algo así – Sacudió la cabeza – Elsa podría tener todas becas que quiera, mi madre me ha contado eso. Ella y la madre de Elsa como son hermanas hablan mucho. Le ha contado mucho sobre ella y mi madre sobre mí. Sé que Elsa tiene algunas propuestas

– Eso es bueno, aún puede entrar en una buena universidad – Dijo Anna.

– Sí, pero no la que ella quiere – Murmuró Ariel – Hay cientos de universidades, pero ella quiere alguna que le dé la oportunidad de poder patinar, ser una gran patinadora y también entrar en las olimpiadas

– ¿Ella quiere entrar en las olimpiadas? –

– Todos queremos – Ariel rió – Pero no todos son tan buenos como la Reina de las Nieves

– Jamás había escuchado que alguien le dijera así – Anna rió.

– Aquí en Oslo no se le conoce como al Reina del Hielo, al menos no tanto, la gente por lo general se refiere a ella como la Reina de las Nieves – Ariel rió – Me gustaría tener un nombre así

– ¿Serías algo así como, el pez nadador? –

– Sirenita – Ariel rió – Mi madre me llamaba así de pequeña solo porque me fascinaba nadar y finalmente a algunos se les pegó. El nombre de un artista siempre sucede igual, nuestros familiares nos lo ponen y a todos les gusta

– ¿Entonces la madre de Elsa le puso así? – Anna rió.

– No, fue mi madre. Dijo que Elsa había nacido en invierno, le fascinaba la nieve – Ariel rió – La llamó así porque siempre jugaba en la nieve, eso era antes de que Elsa patinara. Cuando comenzó a patinar, nuestra abuela decidió que el nombre artístico que le quedaría bien sería Reina del Hielo

– La abuela de Elsa… – Murmuró Anna. Pensó en las fotografías que había encontrado en la casa de la rubia en New York. Había muchas de montañas y auroras, y una que otra de una mujer mayor con la rubia – Perdón, tu abuela también. Oye, ¿ella es apegada a Elsa?

– ¿Qué si lo es? Wow, que poco sabes de Elsa – Rió Ariel – Eso es lo primero que debes saber de ella. Mi abuela fue la que introdujo el patinaje a Elsa. Ella era patinadora también, solían decirle Creadora del Hielo, solo porque cuando estaba en el hielo patinando ella siempre inventaba las rutinas más hermosas. Elsa tenía siete años cuando mi abuela le enseño a patinar

– ¿Siete años? – Anna se sorprendió.

Ariel asintió – Y ella… Lo siento, no quiero aburrirte con la historia de Elsa

A la pelirroja le gustaba escuchar sobre la rubia platinada. Anna amaba tanto a Elsa que era capaz de escuchar sobre ella todo el día. Elsa era su tema favorito. Su canción rutinaria. Era capaz de escucharla su nombre todo el día y todo el momento.

– No, de hecho… si quiero oír la historia de Elsa – Anna sonrió, sus mejillas se tornaron algo rojas.

– Bien. Como te dije, ella tenía solo siete años cuando mi abuela le enseño a patinar. En principio a Elsa no le gustaba, le gustaba más las peleas con bolas de nieve. Se la pasaba en el suelo. Eso no puedes creerlo, ¿verdad?

– No. Ella patina genial y es imposible verla en el suelo. Me gusta verla en el hielo, es como una verdadera reina patinando. Se desliza con gracia, sonríe con dulzura y siempre se arriesga en las mejores rutinas – Anna sonrió.

Ariel asintió – No se cae. Ha mejorado tanto de entonces por lo que es raro verla en el hielo

– Sí… – Anna sonrió con entusiasmo – Anda, dime más sobre Elsa

Ariel rió suavemente – Bueno, como ella odiaba tanto patinar mi abuela le dijo que entonces pensara en hacer algo más. Esto sucedió un tiempo cuando los padres de Elsa estaban de viaje y ella se quedaba al cuidado de Granny, Elsa le pregunto a que se refería con hacer algo más. Mi abuela le dijo que quería que Elsa hiciera algo en su vida, no solo jugar y ser buena estudiante, quería que destacara en algo. Probaron el piano, el cello, la guitarra, el violín

– ¿Elsa toca instrumentos? – Anna parecía sorprendida.

– Sí. Aprendió los acordes y descubrió una facilidad para entender la música, sin embargo ella dijo que no era lo que quería hacer, no le gusta la música tanto como uno pensaría; y un día ella, creo que estaba en el parque o lo vio por la televisión, no lo recuerdo, pero ella vio a una mujer patinando. Creo que le llamó la atención todo lo que podía hacer en el hielo y volvió a intentarlo. Al poco tiempo después, mi abuela volvió a ayudarle y Elsa le dedico todo –

– Esa suena a la Elsa que yo conozco – Anna sonrió – Es la chica que siempre patina. Esforzada, dando lo mejor de sí e incluso más de lo que puede dar

– Sí, le fascino todo lo relacionado con el patinaje artístico. Elsa iba a la pista de hielo a ver las patinadoras, graba en sus memorias las rutinas, los saltos más difíciles y las vueltas más peligrosas, luego los intentaba en el hielo detrás de la casa de su casa. Al año después, Elsa no tenía problemas al patinar, repetía las rutinas de las patinadoras estrellas y un día Jenn, que andaba perdida, la encontró y al ver lo que Elsa hacía, decidió entrenarla –

– ¿Enserio? – Anna sonrió.

– Sí – Asintió. Justo cuando Ariel iba a contar algo más las dos chicas escucharon un fuerte ladrido. Ambas fijaron la vista enfrente y vieron a un golden retriever adulto ladrarle a un millón de reporteros frente a una casa hecha con troncos. Anna no necesitaba ver dentro de la casa para saber que era la de Elsa, el animal le delato.

– Es Lady – Anna dijo sorprendida.

– Oh oh – Ariel fijo en los reporteros y luego corrió. Anna salió detrás de ella. Lady le ladraba a todos, gruñía y poco más mordía a los reporteros. Los padres de Elsa estaban dentro de la casa todavía.

Ambas chicas se abrieron paso entre la multitud para poder entrar. Ariel le dijo a Anna que se apresurara a entrar en la casa mientras ella tomaba a Lady del collar que traía puesto para poder entrarla en la casa. Anna intento abrir la puerta, pero no pudo y tuvo que golpear con fuerza. Cuando tampoco le abrieron, Ariel prácticamente le dio una patada a la puerta provocando que el padre de Elsa les abriera sorprendido y rápidamente les dejara entrar.

– Lo siento chicas. No tienen ni idea de la locura que hay aquí – Dijo el hombre.

– No te preocupes tío – Ariel sonrió. Lady gruñó aún, a la puerta de la entrada.

– Lady, tranquila – Ariel le acarició la cabeza, pero el animal no se tranquilizo. Volvió su mirada a su tío – Queremos hablar con Elsa, bueno, Anna quiere yo solo la traje

– Oh, eso es genial – La madre de Elsa junto sus manos sonriendo – Elsa ha preguntado por ti ayer. Adelante, puedes ir a verla

Anna miro a la madre de la rubia – ¿Enserio? ¿Solo así?

– Si, solo así – Asintió.

Anna observo la casa de Elsa antes de ir a las escaleras siguiendo la breve instrucción de la madre de Elsa. Todo era tan hogareño y cómodo. Nada igual a la casa en New York.

Subió las escaleras con lentitud maravillándose con la pulida madera, parecía una escalinata de lo hermosa que se veía la escalera. En la pared había varios cuadros, no con montañas y auroras boreales, sino con personas. A Anna le sorprendió ver otro lado de Elsa mucho más sonriente. Al llegar arriba miro el pasillo, era una habitación de cuatro metros cuadrados, al menos eso es lo que pensaba Anna. Había cuatro puertas y una ellas era diferente a las otras. Todas eran de un color café claro, hechas con la madera más elegante, salvo aquella que era blanca con algunos diseños azules.

Anna se acerco a aquella puerta observándola de pies a cabeza. La voz de Idunn volvió a la cabeza de Anna: _Solo sube las escaleras y encontraras cuatro puertas, sabrás cual es la de Elsa sin problemas._ Y sin duda era esa, esa puerta era de Elsa.

Se mordió el labio mientras su corazón latía con fuerza. ¿Qué hacer? Ella ya había ido a casa de Elsa por lo que no podía echarse hacia atrás, pero qué le diría ahora. No lo había pensado, solo sabía que quería hablar con ella.

Respiro hondo y golpeo la puerta en una melodía suave. Del otro lado nadie respondió, Anna se mordió el labio maldiciéndose por haber tocado la melodía, Elsa la conocía y sabía que solo ella podía ser quien golpeara así.

– Entra – La voz del otro lado hizo el corazón de Anna saltar de golpe. Se aceleró su pulso. Con cuidado tomo el picaporte y lo giro, se adentro en la habitación de Elsa.

Con asombro miro la habitación. La cama se encontraba al costado derecho de forma horizontal. Con un edredón color verde con apenas unos diseños blancos. Frente a Anna había un escritorio con forma de esquina, el soporte era de un fierro plateado y la superficie de vidrio. Era precioso. Había un notebook sobre él. Junto a la cama, pegado a la pared de al lado a Elsa, no en la cual se apoyaba la cama, había un librero con ocho repisas repletas de libros. Anna sabía que Elsa amaba leer, pero pensaba que fuera tan fanática. También había un armario de cristal que dentro tenía trofeos y fotos, medallas incluso. En el buro junto a la cama había una lámpara de noche y una foto enmarcada. Y por supuesto, lo último que Anna noto pero no menos importante, los patines de Elsa colgando de un gancho en la pared.

Anna desvió la mirada con pesar a la rubia que se encontraba en la cama. Elsa no le quitaba la mirada a Anna, metida en sus propios pensamientos. Estaba sentada, en sus manos traía el control del televisor que estaba frente a ella puesto en la pared. Anna se acerco con cuidado.

– Hey – Habló con una diminuta voz.

– Hola – Elsa murmuró también con una diminuta voz.

La pelirroja miro a Elsa de reojo y luego murmuro. Tragó saliva. ¿Qué decía ahora?

– Tu madre me dejo entrar – _"¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes, Anna?"_

– Eso pensé – Dijo Elsa asintiendo – ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Yo vine a verte, por tu… lesión – Anna miro de reojo a la rubia. No podía ver su pierna porque se encontraba cubierta por el edredón, sin embargo sabía que si Elsa aún estaba en cama entonces no había mejorado nada y bueno, solo el día anterior se había lastimado.

– Bien – Habló con frialdad la rubia. Cambio los canales sin mirar a su amiga. Anna suspiro, le incomodaba el ambiente que estaba rodeándolas a ambas.

– ¿Podemos hablar sobre… lo que pasó? –

– No paso nada. Solo fue un accidente nada más – Elsa dijo sin mirarla.

– No hablo del accidente y lo sabes. Aunque, bueno, siento mucho que por mi culpa estés así –

Elsa dejo el mando y miro a Anna. Se sentía como si algo dentro de ella estuviera resquebrajándose. Pronto rompería si no hacía algo, sin embargo, Anna no podía saberlo.

– Anna… – Elsa habló, se relamió los labios – Escucha yo no quisiera hablar ahora, ¿sí?

– Pero debemos hacerlo. Escucha, necesito que hablemos. No te presionare – Anna dudo, pero finalmente se sentó en la cama mirando a Elsa – Es importante para mí

La rubia miro a Anna, sus ojos. Brillantes, inocentes, suplicantes. Desvió la mirada enseguida y luego volvió a ver la televisión.

– Elsa por favor, hablemos. Yo tengo derecho a saber porque me besaste si dices que no me quieres. Tengo que saberlo –

Elsa se mordió el labio.

– Tengo el derecho de saber que sientes por mí después de que yo te dije que… después de que te dije que te quería. Te quiero. Y quiero saber que sientes por mí –

– Y yo tengo derecho a estar confundida, ¿sí? – Elsa la miro a los ojos. Anna la miro sorprendida – Tú no entiendes, Anna. No lo entiendes

– ¿Y cómo puedo entender si no me dices? Els, por favor… – Anna gruñó – Mira te conozco, tal vez no mucho, pero eso no me impide enamorarme de ti. De hecho, por esa razón me enamore de ti. Eres una persona esforzada y dedicada, alejas a las personas porque alguien te hizo daño, eso lo sé y también sé que en mucho tiempo yo he sido la única persona que logro que te abrieras un poco. Apenas si hablas con mis amigos, que son los tuyos también ahora, pero prefieres estar conmigo porque te sientes en confianza. Yo no sé como ni cuando, solo que simplemente dejaste de parecerme una amiga. Me gustas Elsa, te quiero demasiado y… no lo soporto. No soporto la forma en como me ignoras o quieres que me olvide de la cosa que, tal vez, es la mejor que me ha sucedido… Elsa… por favor, maldición dime algo

La rubia miro a la pelirroja, suspiro y habló, pero en Noruego. Anna levanto una ceja confundida.

– Tú no entiendes nada. No sé que decirte – Elsa sacudió la cabeza – Yo estoy confundida, ¿sí? Dejémoslo ahí

– No – Anna dijo con firmeza. Su tono de voz era bajo, casi en un susurro solo para ambas – No, no quiero. Hablémoslo. Estás confundida, lo entiendo porque, bueno, saliste con un chico y debe ser raro que una chica este interesada en ti, pero yo no te haré daño como él, eso es seguro…

Elsa se burló de la pelirroja. Su sonrisa cargada de sorna hizo que Anna se encogiera disimuladamente.

– ¿Piensas que estoy confundida porque antes tuve un novio y tú eres una chica? – Rió – Eres una tonta. No es por eso y sí tengo todo el derecho del mundo a estar confundida y no querer hablar de eso

– ¿Por qué? –

– Porque… – Elsa tragó – Yo no estoy enamorado de ti

_Yo no estoy enamorada de ti._

_Yo no estoy enamorada de ti._

_Yo no estoy enamorada de ti._

Anna miro en shock a Elsa. La conversación que había sido tan tranquila y pacífica se había vuelto brusca y pesada. Ella no quería oír eso. No podía creer que estaba escuchando eso. Elsa le estaba rompiendo todas las esperanzas que tenía, sin embargo, se negaba a aceptarlo.

– Es mentira – Anna dijo – Me estás mintiendo

– No, es verdad –

– ¿Entonces por qué no me miras? Mírame a los ojos dime que es verdad entonces, dime que no me quieres a los ojos – Anna pidió con vehemencia. Elsa seguía sin mirarla – ¡Dime que no me quieres a los ojos!... ¿Lo ves? No puedes hacerlo porque es mentira, tú me quieres también. Si estás enamorada de mí

– No es verdad – Elsa la miro – De acuerdo, quieres saber, ¿no? ¡No lo sé! No sé si me gustas o no. ¡Vale! Tienes razón, no puedo mirarte a los ojos decírtelo solo por eso. Anna, maldición, la única vez que sentí algo por alguien termine destrozada. La única vez que me enamore de alguien lo perdí todo… tengo miedo y estoy confundida. No puedes obligarme a corresponderte solo para hacerte feliz

– Els, yo… Tienes razón, no puedo obligarte, pero quisiera que… – Elsa la detuvo.

– Te lo dije. No puedo corresponderte, pero tampoco puedo evitar sentirme confundida, es como si sintiera algo por ti. Como te dije, solo una vez me enamore de alguien y aún duele… –

Anna tragó saliva – ¿Te engaño? Yo jamás…

Volvió a reírse con sorna. Anna la miro sorprendida – ¿Engañar? Eso sería lo más ideal, ¿no? Jamás sucedió así. Will no era así – Anna vio los ojos de Elsa empapados – Él me amaba también. Realmente estábamos… enamorados. Había mucho por delante…

– Pero… él ya no… –

– Te equivocas. Un día, en una competencia en Canadá, hace un año y unos meses, él dijo que iría a verme. Yo lo espere y espere, pero nunca llegó… después de ganar la competencia volví al hotel con mis padres, todo estaba tranquilo, ellos querían celebrar… sin embargo sonó el teléfono… – Anna lo vio, se atraganto con sus palabras. Elsa estaba rompiéndose. Era la primera vez que Anna la vio así – Will falleció esa noche en un accidente en bus…

Los ojos de Anna se abrieron de golpe. El chico que Elsa había amado, aquel novio que Anna no conocía y aún así sentía envidia de él… estaba muerto… jamás le engaño… simplemente… murió.

– Yo no sabía... –

– ¿Y cómo podrías? – Elsa bufó – Will era la única persona que había amado, jamás he estado enamorada de nadie más y luego tú apareces, entras en mi vida como si nada y de pronto cosas raras comienzan a pasar. Jen no deja de insinuar que hay algo entre nosotras y tú vienes y me besas como si nada. Entiendo que si al corresponderte pensaste que sentía algo por ti, pero lo cierto es que no sé lo que siento por ti…

Las lágrimas que se habían acumulado en el rostro de Elsa se deslizaron por su mejilla. Anna supo enseguida que se había equivocado mucho. La chica se sentía confundida y no porque anteriormente haya estado con un chico sino porque seguramente el amor que sintió por su novio anterior y por el que siente por Anna deben ser iguales. Debe ser confuso tener sentimientos por una chica cuando de pronto sabes que tuviste lo mismos por la única persona de la cual estabas enamorada.

La vio. Tenía la cabeza agachada y no lo soporto más. Sin pensar, como de costumbre, Anna acerco sus labios a los de Elsa. En un beso desesperado, sintió que Elsa le correspondía. No lo pudo evitar. Los labios de Elsa eran tan deliciosos que no probarlos era un crimen, sin embargo, ahora solo eran suyos. Nadie más podía tocarlos.

A falta de aire separo los labios de los de Elsa, añorando ese calor frío que sentía al besarlos. Un calor que sentía porque el beso era suave y cálido, como una fogata en medio de una tormenta de nieve y frío porque Elsa siempre estaba helada y sus labios no eran la excepción.

La frente de Anna se recostó junto a la de Elsa, ella le sonrió mientras la chica rubia la miraba sorprendida. Entrelazó los dedos sus manos y luego apoyó su otra mano en la mejilla de Elsa, con el pulgar limpio un par de lagrimas y luego acaricio su mejilla.

– No sé que se siente perder al amor de tu vida… Pero sé que se siente estar a punto de hacerlo. Elsa, yo quiero ser tuya, quiero que me ames y no puedo obligarte, es cierto. Tampoco… tampoco quiero que te sientas obligada a darme una respuesta, pero debes saber que yo nunca te dejare. Lo que paso con él… vale, debió ser doloroso, pero yo no te dejaré. No lo haré – Anna sonrió un poco – Me gustas demasiado para dejarte. Ahora entiendo porque tienes miedo de dejar entrar a los demás, temes perder a quien quieres ya se por algo natural o que te deje por su cuenta. Pero yo no quiero… Me dolería si te vas y me dejas. Sé que estás confundida, pero me gustaría que me des una oportunidad, solo una

La besó en la frente y le sonrió Elsa se veía pequeña frente a ella. Era como una pequeña niña. La pelirroja le sonrió con cariño.

– Aún si me dices que no, haré todo por tener esa oportunidad. Lo prometo –

Elsa la miro sorprendida. Los sentimientos se le arremolinaban dentro de ella mientras Anna solo le sonreía. No consideraba nunca la posibilidad de enamorarse de nuevo, aún le dolía saber que había perdido a la persona que había amado, pero seguía sin comprender por qué se sentía así con Anna.

E hizo lo más inesperado.

Con el rostro de Anna tan cerca del suyo, Elsa la beso con delicadeza en los labios. Sorprendiendo a Anna, ella deslizo lentamente sus labios sobre los de la pelirroja. Las mariposas de Elsa revolotearon intensamente. Le daba cosquillas. Sus labios hormigueaban con las caricias de Anna. Era un beso lento, lleno de pasión, pero a fin de cuentas lento. La mano de Anna seguía acariciando la mejilla de Elsa.

Continuara…


	18. Chapter 18

_**Resumen:**_Todo el mundo hablaba sobre el accidente en el hielo. No importa cuantas veces intento olvidarlo, allí estaban todos para recordárselo. Elsa es una joven estudiante distinguida entre los pasillos escolares, fría y seria, pero algo nuevo sucederá cuando entable una amistad con cierta pelirroja ¿Será posible que la compañía de cierta pelirroja sea suficiente para que la rubia se abra?

Disclaimer: Frozen es propiedad de Disney. Con la participación especial de algunos personas más de Disney.

Bien, he notado que a muchos les ha gustado el fics y debo decirles la verdad ahora mismo o probablemente tendré problemas adelante y no quiero ni enredos ni confusiones ni nada de eso. La razón por la que actualizo tan pronto es porque tengo la historia terminada en mi computador, solo es cosa de subir un capítulo, chequear los errores y actualizar. La historia no la puedo cambiar, excepto en algunas cosas que les hago pequeñas modificaciones, pero casi no es nada. Seguiré actualizando rápido porque ya la tengo terminada y no veo razón para tardar una semana por capítulo...

* * *

Voluntad sobre Hielo

18

Anna sonrió mientras cargaba una bandeja con comida hacia la habitación de Elsa. Apenas se detuvo a mirar por la ventana desde las escaleras, los reporteros seguían allí afuera esperando poder obtener una primicia con Elsa. Ella rodó los ojos. No se acercarían a su Elsa, eso lo juraba.

Entro en la habitación de Elsa y se sentó en la cama entregando la bandeja. La rubia le sonrió agradecida mirando la comida.

– Esos reporteros están desesperados –

– Lo sé – Elsa dijo tranquila.

La rubia estuvo por tomar la cuchara para poder comer cuando Anna se la arranco, le sonrió y tomo un poco de comida.

– Anna, tengo fracturada la pierna, no las manos. Puedo comer sola –

– Pero quiero hacerlo. Es mi culpa que tengas la pierna así, quiero ayudarte – Acerco la cuchara con algo de sopa. Elsa arrugo la nariz con un sonrojo, Anna sonreía con brillantes ojos esperando que la rubia aceptara y cuando lo hizo (a regañadientes), sonrió feliz – ¿Ves que no es tan malo?

Elsa suspiro. Anna volvió a darle de comer. La puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver a Ariel sonriendo, la muchacha se recargo contra el marco y observo a ambas.

– No lo entiendo. ¿Son pareja o algo? –

La pelirroja no pudo evitar sonrojarse de tal modo que tanto su rostro como cabello fueran uno solo. Por otro lado, Elsa solo estaba tranquila.

– ¿Cuándo se irán? –

– ¿Cuándo responderás? –

– Ariel… –

La chica rió – Tus padres darán una pequeña y minúscula entrevista, no te preocupes. Los van a sacar de aquí pronto

– Ah, eso suena bien – Elsa dijo.

Anna sonrió – Eso es bueno. Ellos me ponen nerviosa a mí. Debe ser incomodo

– Lo es – Elsa asintió.

El teléfono de la rubia comenzó a sonar, las tres chicas lo miraron pero ninguna dijo anda. La mano de Elsa se deslizo por el edredón hasta el buro hasta el teléfono.

Frunció el ceño y respondió sin decir nada.

– ¿Hola? – Dudo.

– _Hola majestad _–

– Tengo tu número bloqueado – Elsa dijo.

– _¿Sí? _– La voz del otro lado rió – _Supe lo de tu pierna_

– ¿Quién es? – Ariel pregunto. Elsa cubrió el auricular.

– Katrina –

– ¿Katrina? – Ariel susurro sorprendida al igual que Anna abrió los ojos.

Elsa asintió – ¿Cómo…? Ah, las noticias

– _Sí_ – Katrina dijo – _Escucha, estaré en Oslo en unos días. Te veré en el aeropuerto_

– No puedo caminar – Elsa frunció el ceño.

– _Usa muletas _–

– Pero… ¿hola? Uhg, me cortó – Elsa dejo el teléfono. La chica parecía confundida por la repentina llamada de su rival en el hielo, sobre todo por el mensaje que le había dejado.

Termino dejando el celular en donde anteriormente estaba y volvió la mirada a Anna que se encontraba sorprendida, le sonrió algo incomoda.

– Bueno, yo venía a despedirme. Aunque ni hablamos, solo pase a ver tu pierna –

– Estará mejor –

– Eso espero. Y… bueno, espero que pudieras competir – Ariel suspiro – Adiós Elsa. Hablamos luego

La chica asintió y luego la pelirroja salió dejando a Anna y a la rubia solas. Elsa suspiro y luego movió un poco su pierna.

– Ten cuidado – Anna dijo.

– Estoy bien – Elsa quito el plato de su regazo y luego se sentó en la cama. Anna tragó saliva desviando un poco la mirada. No solo le molestaba ver la pierna de Elsa envuelta con una venda gruesa sino que se sentía extraña mirando sus piernas desnudas, pues la rubia usaba unos shorts cortos – Necesito solo, tú sabes, dar un paso

– No, Els, te vas a hacer daño. El médico dijo que descansaras – Anna dijo preocupada.

– Estaré bien –

Se puso en pie con cuidado y sonrió con superioridad, Anna se mordió el labio inferior preocupada y cuando Elsa avanzo un poco para luego caerse, ella la atrapo rápidamente.

– Te dije que no podrías –

– Estoy bien –

– No me agrada la idea – Anna suspiro. Miro a Elsa de reojo, se sostenía apenas por los brazos de Anna. La pelirroja recordó que en el hielo, era ella quien debía ser sostenida por Elsa y ahora todo era diferente.

El estómago de Anna se revolvió. Con cuidado sentó a Elsa y fue por las muletas.

– Escucha, solo tienes que descansar dos semanas. No tienes porque apresurarte así – Entregó las muletas.

– No me quedaré de brazos cruzadas mientras allá afuera hay cientos de patinadores practicando –

– Els, no – Anna dijo con severidad – Te quedarás sentada

La chica gimió de mala gana. La pelirroja rió ligeramente. No le gustaba que Elsa tuviera que verse forzada de esa forma, pero si dejaba que ella hiciera algo relacionado con caminar o patinar entonces se lastimaría más.

– Me gustan tus mohines – Anna rió colocando un dedo en la mejilla de la rubia – Te ves adorable con ellos

Elsa desvió la mirada algo sonrojada. Anna rió besándola en la mejilla. No sabía nada en que situación se encontraba con Elsa. Todo lo que sabía era que durante todo el día había intercambiado besos con la chica, incluso algunos abrazos.

* * *

Rapunzel le sonrió a su novio mientras bebían café, el chico sonreía tranquilamente tomando la mano de la rubia. Conocía con detalle lo que había sucedido tanto con Anna como con su novia y estaba seguro de que ahora las cosas habían mejorado.

Compartían un momento juntos… y con amigos. Kristoff y Olaf se encontraban jugando al futbolito de mesa y Mérida había estado al teléfono por más de una hora. En cuanto a Anna… solo digamos que desapareció temprano.

– Entonces, esto es estar en Oslo – Eugene rió – Llevamos un mes aquí y seguimos haciendo lo mismo que en New York

– Vinimos a apoyar a Elsa en su competencia, pero ahora… – Rapunzel suspiro – Espero que ella y Anna estén bien

– Lo van a estar – Asintió Eugene – Yo no me preocuparía por eso, pero sí por su pierna

La rubia asintió.

– Supongo que volveremos a New York sin ver la competencia – Eugene sacudió la cabeza – Demonios. Yo quería verla

– Todos… – Rapunzel murmuró.

* * *

– Esto es aburrido – Elsa gruño cruzándose de brazos. Anna sonrió divertida por unos instantes y luego volteo a ver a Jennifer que se encontraba vagando sola por el nievo, de un lado a otro, con la mirada más tediosa y decaída que podía existir.

– ¿Por qué hace eso? –

– Está pensando – Elsa murmuro – O al menos eso nos hace creer

– ¿Nos hace creer? – Anna rió.

La rubia levanto la mirada pues por primera vez estaba viendo a Anna hacia arriba porque se encontraba sentada en una banca mientras su entrenadora parecía realmente molesta deslizándose de un lado a otro en el hielo.

La madre de Elsa sonrió acercándose a ambas chicas, la mesa de madera que había y en la que estaban Anna y Elsa se encontraba con un tazón de comida y la mujer mayor dejo una bandeja con algunos vasos y una jarra de jugo. Anna sonrió agradecida y tomo asiento junto a Elsa.

– Me parece que ella quiere que pienses, Anna, que está pensando en una solución para el accidente de Elsa – Idunn sonrió.

– Pero todo lo que está haciendo es maldecir en Noruego internamente. ¡Dritt! – Elsa rió. La madre de la chica sacudió la cabeza antes de regañarle por el vocabulario. Anna miro confundida a ambas.

– *Shit, dette kan ikke skje. Både av hva vi har jobbet...– Anna frunció el ceño.

– Es noruego – Elsa dijo ante la confusión de Anna. La pelirroja asintió tranquilamente y luego vio a la entrenadora de su novia (?), amiga (?) Ni siquiera sabía qué tipo de relación mantenía con Elsa. Eso era algo de lo que debía hablar.

– Tengo una idea – Se acercó – Esto haremos, tú te amputaras la pierna y te pondremos una prótesis. Así podrás patinar

Los ojos de Elsa se abrieron sorprendida y alarmada – ¡No!

– *Gud – La madre de Elsa sacudió la cabeza con resignación – Jen, ¿no tienes una idea menos… tú sabes, que no incluya cosas así?

– No – La mujer se dejo caer en una silla – Estoy en blanco. Si Elsa logra mejorarse en dos semanas entonces estará bien, pero aún así no será capaz de patinar

– Podré patinar – Elsa dijo – Tendré una semana para ponerme al día

– Aún así, una semana… tienes que tomar las cosas con calma. Tu pierna no lo va a resistir. Si intentas saltar… bueno… podrías caerte, no va a soportar tu peso –

– Pero practicare. Para cuando llegue la competencia… – Elsa dijo, se mordió el labio y Anna sonrió tomando su mano y entrelazando sus dedos.

– Sé que es importante para ti, pero por favor tómalo con calma –

La rubia suspiro un poco y Anna sonrió. Jennifer observo a ambas chicas con los ojos entrecerrados como si se tratase de un secreto enfrente de ella, poco después sonrió maliciosa y ante la mirada atenta de la madre de Elsa se encogió para fingir inocencia.

– Supongo que no participare – Elsa bufó.

– Yo pienso que es lo mejor, Els – Anna sonrió con tristeza.

La rubia sacudió la cabeza apretando la mano de Anna con fuerza – Entonces por qué siento que no es suficiente

Hubo un silencio que rodeo a las cuatro. Todos mirando a Elsa con compasión y empatía. La chica no miraba a nadie, su vista estaba en la mesa en algún punto fijo.

No era capaz de pensar en nada más debido a que tanto su pierna como cualquier otra esperanza estaba pérdida. Ella sabía que si no había nada que pudiera hacer, al menos nada coherente, entonces nada valía la pena. Esos entrenamientos. Las faltas de sueño. Los regaños de algunos profesores. Todo por lo que tanto había trabajado se venía abajo en un solo segundo.

* * *

La puerta del departamento de las chicas se abrió de pronto y tanto Rapunzel como Mérida despegaron su vista unos segundos de su juego para voltear a ver a la recién llegada.

Cabizbaja y mojada, Anna entró en el cuarto pensando en lo que había sucedido. La mirada derrotada de Elsa seguía plantada en su mente como si fuera la única cosa que existiera en el mundo. No le importaba haberse venido caminado desde la casa de Elsa, no le importaba que fuera estuviera lloviendo y pudiera pescar un resfriado. Solo le importaba Elsa. Solo su Elsa.

– Wow – Rapunzel dijo sorprendida – ¿Olvidaste llevar un paraguas cuando saliste de aquí o te lo has dejado en la casa de Elsa?

– La primera – Anna murmuro quitándose la chaqueta. Al dejarla colgada sobre una silla, su mirada se perdió unos minutos y luego suspiro.

– Anna, ¿qué sucede? – Mérida pregunto.

La pelirroja se acerco a ambas tomando asiento, les sonrió forzadamente y luego sacudió la cabeza al notar que no podía.

– Entiendo… Elsa aún no quiere hablar contigo, ¿verdad? – Rapunzel dijo con comprensión – Está bien, no te preocupes, ella tal vez solo necesita tiempo

– No se trata de eso – Anna dijo – La pierna de Elsa… Ella no puede patinar

– Eso supusimos – Mérida asintió.

– Chicas… esto sin duda es mi culpa. Si yo no la hubiera presionado tanto entonces ella jamás se habría lastimado – Anna sacudió la cabeza – Es mi culpa que Elsa esté así. Dios. Siempre tengo la culpa de todo, como aquella vez en el parque de diversiones cuando Olaf y yo fuimos a la montaña rusa pero antes de subirme tenía hambre así que le dije que fuéramos a comer y cuando nos subimos Olaf vomito porque se sentía mal. Siempre tengo la culpa… y ahora, ahora no solo le costado una competencia a Elsa, sino toda su carrera

Mérida y Rapunzel intercambiaron una mirada sonriendo con compasión, ambas tocaron los hombros de Anna mientras ésta se quitaba un par de lágrimas que habían caído de sus ojos a sus mejillas.

Se sentía como una tonta. Siempre pensando en ella y no en la rubia. No había pensado jamás que por su insistencia Elsa terminaría lastimada. Todo era su culpa. Su culpa y de nadie más.

– Oye – Mérida habló con un tono suave – No es tu culpa porque no sabías que podría lastimarse. Ninguna de ustedes dos lo vio venir

– Es verdad. Si Elsa no te culpa de esto entonces no te culpes tú misma – Rapunzel sonrió – ¿Sí? Anna, tal vez el resultado de esa noche no fue lo que alguien quería. Tal vez Elsa este lastimada por un descuido, pero no tienes la culpa

– Pero… –

– Nada de peros – Siguió Rapunzel – No sé que piense Elsa, pero sé que no te culpará así como todos los demás. Ella andaba con los patines en un lugar peligroso y por la prisa no vio venir lo que sucedió. Llámalo destino o mala suerte, como sea, fuera lo que fuera, no es culpa de ninguna de las dos. Elsa no tiene la culpa de lo que paso y tú tampoco…

Anna asintió lentamente y luego suspirando sonrió un poco. Después de que un corto tiempo en silencio pasara, Rapunzel se mordió el labio mirando a Anna de pies a cabeza, finalmente no pudo más.

– Dios. Dime, ¿qué sucedió contigo y con ella? –

– ¿Sobre…? –

– No te hagas. Sé que sabes de que hablo – Rapunzel le guiñó el ojo – ¿Hablaron? ¿Ahora están saliendo o qué?

– Nosotras… – Anna dudó – No lo sé. Hablamos, sí, pero… no sé a que hemos llegado

– ¿De qué hablas? – Mérida cuestiono.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse – Hablamos sobre lo que sentimos. Ella me contó la historia del novio, ya saben, ese del chico que supuestamente la había abandonado

– ¿Supuestamente? –

– Sí, está muerto, pero esa no es la cuestión – Anna dijo despreocupada – La cosa es que no tengo ni idea de a que hemos llegado. Elsa… ella… Dios, ella es increíble y besa increíble también

Las dos chicas rieron.

– Ya, pero enserio, esos detalles luego, ¿en que quedaron? – Mérida pidió.

– No lo sé. Después de que… bueno… nos besáramos, nosotras hablamos un poco sobre otra cosa. Le pegue por accidente a su pierna, me disculpe con ella y luego comenzamos a hablar sobre la pierna. Elsa no parecía molesta en ese momento, luego su madre me pidió que llevara una sopa y cuando estaba comiendo alguien llamo, Elsa respondió después sus padres dieron una pequeña entrevista solo para alejar a los reporteros. Salimos al jardín, Jennifer había ido. Ella quería amputar la pierna de Elsa y ella no le dejo. ¿Pueden creerlo? Eso es una locura, es decir, las piernas de Elsa son su vida ya que con ellas patina. ¿Cómo sería que una patinadora tuviera una prótesis? Sería raro y además no es la cuestión porque Elsa finalmente se dio por vencida. Dios. Eso es mi culpa. Yo la quería y no quería que se lastimara por mi culpa. Eso me hace sentir horrible. Elsa no tiene la culpa de salir lastimada

Tanto Rapunzel como Mérida rieron ligeramente ante las divagaciones de la chica. Mérida le dio un ligero empujón y Anna sonrió, devolvió el empujón y luego golpeó a Rapunzel con una almohada. Las tres chicas rieron entrando en una pequeña pelea de almohadas.

* * *

Por fuera del hotel la lluvia caía intensamente sobre el manto de nieve. No habían copos cayendo del cielo sino agua y no congelada. Era un clima extraño, pero no importaba.

Después de la tormenta siempre sale el sol.

Habían pasado apenas tres días desde que Elsa se había lastimado la pierna, caminaba con la ayuda de unas muletas y su paso se había hecho más lento que de costumbre. En las calles solía encontrarse con reporteros y al no poder escapar la chica se veía obligada a dar una pequeña conferencia, Lady siempre a su lado ladrándole a cualquiera que le intentara hacer daño.

– Es una pena lo que ha sucedido, pero por otro lado ve el lado positivo: tendrás un descanso – La abuela de Elsa sonrió tranquilamente mientras se acercaba a la mesa en donde su nieta la miraba tranquila, dejo un par de tazas y sirvió algo de té.

– Eso no me hace sentir tan bien como crees –

La mujer rió – Cariño, no todo en la vida es patinar

– Pero… –

– Y te lo dice una patinadora – Elsa rió ante la sonrisa de la anciana – Ahora tendrás tiempo de hacer cosas que antes no podías por andar practicando, como por ejemplo dormir

– Sí – Elsa rió – Adoro dormir

La mujer sonrió – Salir con amigos. ¿No me habías contado que un grupo de chicos vino contigo en el avión? Puedes intentar salir con ellos, cine, mall a cualquier lugar donde tu pierna te lo permita

– Seguro – La chica bebió de su taza de té

– También, puedes pasar tiempo con tus padres. Hace mucho que no los veo a los tres hacer cosas juntos

– Desde que mamá volvió aquí se la ha pasado en reuniones, si no fuera por el accidente que tuve ella jamás se habría quedado en casa conmigo –

– Lo sé. Ahhh… Idunn – Bebió algo de té – ¿Qué me cuentas desea chica, la pelirroja?

– ¿Anna? – Elsa levanto una ceja – ¿Qué hay con ella?

– No lo sé, dime tú – Sonrió – Con que Anna, Agdar me ha contado que siempre está contigo. ¿Hay algo que no sé?

– Eso depende de a qué te refieras – Elsa se rasco el brazo con nerviosismo. La mujer sonrió asintiendo – Las cosas con Anna son… extrañas

Asintió – No sé qué ha ocurrido, pero sé que algo ocurrió relacionado con ella

– ¿Cómo puedes estar segura de que no es solo por mi pierna? –

– Porque te conozco mejor que nadie – Le guiñó el ojo.

Elsa suspiro.

– Granny… –

– Elsa, de verdad no pienses así. Puede que te pierdas el mundial del patinaje, ¿y qué? Eres joven, tienes muchas competencias por delante –

– ¿Qué hay de las becas? –

La mujer se puso en pie riendo – Si esas personas necesitan verte en una competencia como el mundial para ofrecerte una beca para patinar en cierta universidad entonces no vale la pena… porque todos saben de qué eres capaz. Te conocen en muchas partes del mundo, has patinado hermosamente desde que tenías siete años y un nombre como Reina del Hielo o Reina de las Nieves no es posible de olvidar

– Gracias – La ojiazul sonrió.

La mujer asintió. Ambas se sonrieron tranquilamente y de pronto los ladridos de Lady llamaron la atención de ambas. Elsa tomo las muletas intentando ponerse en pie para acercarse a una ventana. La perra se encontraba afuera ladrándole a una ardilla. Elsa rió sacudiendo la cabeza.

– Algunas cosas nunca cambian – La anciana dijo sonriendo – Y ahora me dirás qué hay con ésta Anna...

Elsa abrió los ojos sorprendida, el aliento se le cortó por un instante, su pulso se acelero y su corazón saltó emocionado.

* * *

El avión de las doce apenas había abordado en Oslo. Muchos reporteros se encontraban listos con cámaras y libretas. La multitud comenzó a salir y entre ellas una joven de cabello negro atado en una cola de caballo, unos lentes oscuros cubriendo sus grises ojos y una ropa de invierno. Era reconocible a la vista de todos. Alterados, los reporteros corrieron hacia la chica que solo desviaba la vista y se cubría con una mano para evitar aparecer en las fotos. Junto a ella un hombre vestido con una polera negra y unos tejanos se encontraba de brazos cruzados. Gruñía ante las cámaras que hostigaban a la pelinegra.

– Esos tontos. Deberían dejarte tranquila –

– ¿Por qué tienes que ser así? – Sonrió tranquila – Solo son reporteros

Ambos se acercaron a la cinta en donde se encontraba su equipaje. Al tomarlos, la pelinegra le sonrió. Era alto, mucho más alto que ella y de hombros anchos.

– Yo iré a ver a su Majestad, ¿qué harás? –

– Preparar tu rutina – Dijo con seriedad – Nos veremos en el hotel

– Está bien – Asintió la chica.

Al separarse ambos, ella se dirigió tranquilamente hacia la salida del aeropuerto, aún seguida de los paparazzi que no le quitaban la vista. Apenas sintió el helado viento contra su rostro una sonrisa se dibujo. Frente a ella, apoyada en un automóvil color cobre se encontraba una rubia de ojos azules usando un gorro de lana y ropa invernal, su cuerpo se apoyaba en dos muletas mientras su pierna derecha estaba flectada y vendada.

Al ver a la rubia, los reporteros se volvieron más locos aún de lo que ya estaban. Tomaban fotos de todo. Grababan cada detalle. Las sonrisa desafiante en ambos rostros de las chicas. La ansiedad que se sentía en el aire. Esa sensación de saber que algo importante estaba sucediendo.

– Buenos días, majestad –

Continuara…

* * *

Traducción:

* Mierda, esto no puede suceder. Tanto por lo que hemos estado trabajando...  
* Dios


	19. Chapter 19

_**Resumen:**_Todo el mundo hablaba sobre el accidente en el hielo. No importa cuantas veces intento olvidarlo, allí estaban todos para recordárselo. Elsa es una joven estudiante distinguida entre los pasillos escolares, fría y seria, pero algo nuevo sucederá cuando entable una amistad con cierta pelirroja ¿Será posible que la compañía de cierta pelirroja sea suficiente para que la rubia se abra?

Disclaimer: Frozen es propiedad de Disney. Con la participación especial de algunos personas más de Disney.

* * *

Voluntad sobre Hielo

19

Elsa sonrió por el espejo retrovisor a la patinadora que se encontraba en el asiento trasero. Conduciendo se encontraba su madre notando cierta rivalidad intensa en ambas chicas. No dijo nada. No había nada que decir de todos modos.

Idunn condujo por las calles unas cuantos minutos que se hicieron hora hasta llegar aun semáforo en rojo. Su hija sonreía tranquilamente.

– ¿Dónde? –

– En la pista de hielo – Elsa respondió con naturalidad. La ceja levantada de Idunn daba a entender a Elsa que la mujer pensaba que ella tenía planeado entrar al hielo aún con su pierna fracturada, sin embargo no se inmuto para decirle lo contrario.

Al poco de haber dejado a las dos chicas en el lugar que le habían pedido, el adulto se dirigió a una reunión importante con sus hermanos. Elsa observaba el auto alejarse y no mucho después de que desapareció de la vista miro a la pelinegra, con un solo movimiento de cabeza ambas se adentraron en el lugar.

– Así que… – Elsa comenzó – ¿Por qué?

– Yo sé sobre tu lesión y tú sabes mi problema. No te sorprendas – La pelinegra dijo mientras ambas tomaban asiento en unas butacas. En el hielo se encontraban varias personas divirtiéndose. Muchos intentando aprender a patinar, otros ya sabiendo y otros simplemente disfrutando aún si se caían.

Ambas chicas se encontraban sentada en la última fila por lo que podían ser reconocidas con facilidad, sobre todo cuando no había mucha gente sentada en las butacas. Elsa sonrió paseando la mirada por el local.

– Vas a patinar, ¿verdad? –

– No planeaba hacerlo, Alice me pidió que lo hiciera –

– Alice, eh. Que lindo nombre – Elsa sonrió – Si pudiera patinar…

– Eso es interesante, ¿sabes? ¿Cuánto tiempo tardará? –

– Dos semanas. Después de la segunda ya debería estar caminando sin muleta, pero nadie cree que esté lista para el mundial – Elsa suspiro.

La muchacha torció los labios mirando fijamente el hielo. Sonrió de a poco – Entonces más vale que te esfuerces porque yo quiero verte allí. No volé desde Canadá solo para verte sentada en la butaca

Elsa sacudió la cabeza. La pelinegra suspiro.

– No pensaba patinar. Mi hermana me dijo que en lugar de pasarme el tiempo con ella debería estar allí, en el hielo, donde más destaco. Acepte y luego me enteré de tu accidente, vine antes solo para hablarte y decirte que más vale te mejores y patines con todo porque si no lo haces soy capaz de arruinarte –

– ¿Es una amenaza? – Elsa dijo con sequedad.

– Es solo una advertencia – Le guiñó el ojo. La rubia suspiró – Yo sé que si te lo propones lograras estar lista. Te conozco y por lo que he visto eres mejor de lo que todos piensan

– En el hielo… nosotras destacamos, pero no por los aplausos o por una rutina, sino por la pasión que ponemos en lo que hacemos – Elsa asintió seria.

– Sí. Supongo que es lo mejor de todo. Ser uno con el hielo –

– Ser uno con el hielo –

Al observar a una chica dar un salto y caer mal, ambas torcieron los labios con seriedad. Cada una en sus propios pensamientos, hasta que Elsa soltó una risa con sorna.

– Pero te vas a arrepentir de querer que yo participe, porque el oro es mío –

– Ya lo veremos. Nosotros arreglamos nuestros problemas en la pista, no fuera de ella –

* * *

Tres chicos y tres chicas. El grupo de Anna se encontraba en una pequeña cancha jugando basquetball a la intemperie. Los chicos ganaban por un punto. El frío había calado todo el cuerpo de los jóvenes, sin embargo el ejercicio había bastado para que todos sintieran calor y aunque había algo de nieve en algunas partes de la cancha, eso no importaba porque seguían jugando como si nada.

– ¡Vamos Anna, encesta! – Rapunzel Alzó la voz.

La pelirroja boteo la pelota y en cuanto se encontró con el aro enfrente de ella, la lanzó rogando porque esta vez si entrara y entró. Dio un salto emocionada chocando los cinco con Mérida y luego miro a sus amigos que sonreían confiados aún.

– Apenas empatamos. El siguiente se lo lleva todo y si ustedes pierden invitan el helado – Olaf dijo con una sonrisa.

– Yo creo que ese helado lo invitarán ustedes – Rapunzel rió.

El tiempo era la clave en ese momento tan intenso. Anna tenía el balón, luego Mérida, luego Olaf se lo quito y se lo paso a Eugene que corriendo a toda velocidad logro encestar causando que las chicas se quejarán. Los tres chicos aplaudían con una sonrisa victoriosa mientras las chicas no hacían más que quejarse. El partido había terminado.

– ¡Ah, la victoria es dulce, literalmente! – Kristoff rió.

– Joder – Mérida rodó los ojos – Ahora hay que pagar helados

– Como son ustedes seguramente pedirán los más caros – Anna se quejó también.

Los seis chicos se dirigieron a tomar sus cosas cuando Anna reviso su teléfono. Había dejado varios mensajes a Elsa y no los había respondido aún, sin embargo le aparecía que ya los había visto. Pensó que tal vez la rubia la estaba ignorando. No estaba segura.

Seguía sin entender mucho su relación con ella, todo lo que sabía era que Elsa no se oponía a cuando Anna la tomaba de la mano o incluso le besaba la mejilla, pero si se le notaba algo incomoda, lo que le molestaba a Anna. Elsa no le daba ni una sola pista de qué relación mantienen y eso le frustraba.

– ¿Qué sucede? ¿Problemas en el paraíso amor? – Kristoff rió.

– No digas eso. Y no, no hay problemas, solo Elsa que no me ha respondido –

– Anna, ¿quieres dejar a esa pobre chica? Dale su espacio. El espacio es fundamental en una relación – Eugene dijo con un tono sabio. Rapunzel levanto una ceja antes de darle un codazo – Por otro lado, querer saber todo sobre tu pareja es lindo porque te hace ser atento

– Mucho mejor – Aprobó su novia.

Anna sacudió la cabeza – No estamos en una relación

– ¿No? – Olaf se quito el sudor de la frente con una toalla pequeña. Estaba sentado en una banca observando a Anna – Yo pensé que sí

– Es decir que no lo sé. Elsa… ella dijo que necesitaba tiempo para aclarar lo que sentía y por otro lado a veces siento que ella… bueno… me trata como si estuviéramos en una relación, rara vez lo hace, pero la cosa es que lo hace y yo siempre lo hago – Anna dijo suspirando – No sé que pensar

– ¿No has pensado que tal vez ella se sienta incomoda? – Kristoff dijo bebiendo un poco de agua, sonrió – Ella es una patinadora famosa

– ¿Y? – Mérida pregunto.

– ¿Soy el único que piensa aquí? – Kristoff suspiro, apunto a Anna momentáneamente mientras hablaba – A lo que me refiero es que tú dijiste que Elsa había estado en una relación difícil porque el chico al que amaba había fallecido y ella quería pensar porque sabía que había algo extraño sucediendo contigo, ¿cierto?

– No lo dije así, pero sí – Se cruzo de brazos intrigada.

– Bien, ¿qué tal si Elsa realmente siente algo por ti pero no quiere demostrártelo por las cámaras? – Pregunto sonriendo. Todos lo miraron intrigados y él chico se explico – Piensen, las cámaras se han comido a Elsa desde su accidente, hace tres días que no la dejan tranquila ¿y si se enteraran de que está en una "relación" con alguien? ¿y más aun, una chica? Se la comerían viva. Ya es difícil para ella lo de su pierna, no necesita a la gentuza queriendo saber sobre su vida privada

– No lo había pensado así – Rapunzel considero.

– Pues claro que no – Kristoff se burló – Ahora vamos, quiero un helado doble

– Sí. Yo también – Olaf sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Anna miro una vez más la pantalla de su celular pensando en lo que Kristoff había dicho. Tal vez era cierto y Elsa solo quería mantenerse alejada de la farándula, por eso no le había dado demasiadas muestras a ella de que es lo que quiere.

– Tal vez Kristoff se equivoca – Murmuró Rapunzel con una mano en el brazo de Anna, ella la miro – Dijiste que ha pasado por un momento difícil. Imagino que sí está confundida y lo que dijo Kristoff, es posible que ni ella haya pensando en eso

– ¿Tú crees? –

– Solo tienes una forma de saberlo – Sonrió – Ahora vamos que hay que pagar helados

– Tenemos mala suerte – Anna asintió riendo.

El pequeño grupo de jóvenes se dirigió hacia una tienda en la cual podían comprar tanto helados como otras cosas para comer y mientras compraban los helados Anna envió un mensaje más. Le sorprendió encontrar una respuesta acelerada para todos los mensajes que había dejado, sonrió luego de pagar e ir a sentarse.

_Estamos comiendo en, uhm, creo que algo de espacial, ¿quieres venir?  
~Anna._

La comida que las chicas habían pedido había tardado un poco, para entonces Anna logro convencer a Elsa, casi sobornándola, de ir con ellos a aquel local. Sabía que iba a tardar debido a su pierna, pero no le importaba. Elsa vendría.

"_Tenemos mucho que aclarar. Tal vez podremos caminar juntas mientras hablamos."_

Al poco de haber recibido el pedido la sonrisa de Anna creció más cuando vio a la rubia entrar en el local. No fue su pierna lo que hizo que Anna sintiera el corazón encogerse, sino el hecho de que la misma Elsa, su Elsa, se encontraba acompañada de una chica. Era pelinegra de ojos grises. Elsa le dijo algo antes de separarse de la chica.

– Elsa – Anna sonrió.

– Hola – La rubia sonrió.

Anna lucho contra las ganas de besar a la rubia y le guió hacia la mesa en donde estaban todos.

– Ven, aquí – Kristoff había ofrecido el asiento que ella acepto con amabilidad.

– ¿Cómo te sientes? – Preguntó Mérida con amabilidad. Elsa asintió en respuesta sencilla que sonaba como un: bien.

– Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan? – Olaf pregunto llamando la mirada atónita y la atención confusa de todos, él solo rió – Vamos, no te quedarás así, ¿o sí?

– De hecho, tengo prohibido acercarme al hielo… mi madre me quito los patines porque teme que me los vaya a poner con la pierna mala – Dijo Elsa bufando.

– Lo siento – Anna dijo conteniendo una sonrisa. No lo sentía realmente. La verdad es que ella también tenía miedo que el lado terca de Elsa saliera a relucir y volviera a lastimarse usando los patines como si no estuviera herida. ¡Gracias a Dios, Idunn!

– Lo que sea – La rubia gruñó.

– Oh vamos, no tienes que enojarte así – Anna dijo con ternura – Es mejor, así no saldrás tan lastimada

La rubia rodó los ojos causando que Anna se preocupada, ¿realmente le incomodaba el cariño que la chica le prestaba o era que estaba más molesta por lo que sucedió?

* * *

Una sonrisa en el rostro de Anna se encontraba reluciente mientras caminaba al lado de la rubia, sus amigos por delante de ella y ajenos a lo que ambas chicas hablaban, hasta que de pronto ambas quedaron en silencio.

– Uhm, Els – Anna murmuró. Jugó con sus manos mientras caminaba junto a la rubia que apenas podía caminar con las muletas por lo que estaban bastante alejadas de los demás. Elsa la miro tranquila y luego la vista enfrente para seguir caminando, dando a Anna a entender que podía seguir hablar – Verás, hay algo que quiero saber

– Seguro, ¿el qué? –

– Bueno… – Y no alcanzó a terminar pues los ladridos de Lady llamó la atención de Elsa. Anna observo la casa de la rubia, completamente despejada de reporteros y sonrió al ver al cachorro jugar.

– Bien majestad, le hemos traído a su gran palacio tras seguir sus instrucciones – Olaf dijo con un tono cortés.

– Oh, gracias – Elsa sonrió.

Anna se mordió el labio sabiendo que ya había perdido la oportunidad de hablar con Elsa. Una vez que la rubia se despidiera de los demás procedió a entrar en la casa. Anna la observo. La puerta de madera bien labrada con elegantes diseños tallados se burlaba de ella, pues Elsa estaba dentro y no fuera.

Tragó saliva.

No se quedaría con la duda.

No lo haría.

– Chicos, adelántense al hotel. Tengo que hablar con Elsa – Anna dijo y todos los chicos le había guiñado un ojo solo para dejar que la rubia se acercara sola a golpear la puerta.

La puerta tardo en abrirse, demasiado, pero era comprensible. La sorpresa en el rostro de Elsa no se dejo pasar para Anna, ella solo rió antes de entrar sin ser invitada. Se mordió el labio inferior y miro a Elsa.

– Yo realmente necesito hablar esto contigo –

La rubia solo se encogió de hombros cerrando la puerta y caminando con cuidado hacia el sofá – Habla

– Verás… – Anna tragó saliva. No había notado lo difícil que sería preguntarle a Elsa en que tipo de relación se encontraban.

– Veo – Elsa rió ligeramente.

Todo dentro de Anna temblaba, era una suerte no poder verlo. La pelirroja se sentó junto a Elsa, mirándola directo a los ojos, armándose de valor. Pero Dios, esos ojos azules hielo que siempre la miraban buscaban una forma de calentarle el alma. Trago saliva.

– Mira, Elsa, quiero saber… bueno… tú sabes, sobre… nosotras… es decir, no como tú y yo de modo individual, sino como tú y yo de forma romántica. No es como si nosotras tuviéramos algo, pero es raro, yo te dije como me sentía… ya sabes, me gusta que cuando me ves es como si el mundo desapareciera para ti y por supuesto para mí porque encuentro que tus ojos azules son verdaderamente hermosos y ese aroma a violetas que siempre se desprende de ti es embriagante… tú… tú eres hermosa y me gusta. Creo que me voy del tema – Ocultó su rostro en sus manos, completamente sonrojada – Dios, que vergüenza

Escucho la suave y melódica risa de Elsa. ¿Se estaba riendo de ella? No le sorprendía si siempre estaba haciendo el ridículo. Tal vez Elsa no debería andar con ella porque Anna podría dejarla en ridículo y eso sería malo, sobre todo debido a que Elsa es una patinadora.

Sintió una suave y delicada mano recorrerle por el brazo hasta el rostro obligándola a levantar la mirada. Elsa sonreía apenas a Anna.

– Yo sé que me dijiste que necesitabas tiempo para pensarlo, pero… no lo sé. Yo quiero saber qué estamos haciendo juntas. Quiero saber si tenemos algo más que solo algunas miradas, intercambio de ellas, tú sabes cuando te encuentro mirándome y desvías la mirada o cuando lo hago yo y en lugar de quitar la mirada nos quedamos mirándonos un tiempo en que todo parece desaparecer para nosotras salvo las dos – Volvió a divagar Anna.

Elsa volvió a reír.

– Yo dije que necesitaba tiempo para pensar porque estaba confundida – Dijo con suavidad – Es verdad, pero… con todo lo que ha sucedido no he tenido tanto tiempo para pensar en nosotras

– ¿Sí? – Anna la miro decepcionada.

– Anna, no es sencillo – Elsa murmuró desviando la mirada – Lo que sucede contigo es raro. Yo jamás me había sentido así salvo por una persona. Es raro pero de cierto modo… no lo sé, agradable

La pelirroja asintió – Te quiero y puedo esperar, pero, me confunde lo que haces. A veces me dejas besarte tranquilamente y en otras ocasiones te molesta que me acerque demasiado. No sé si me das permiso de ser tu… lo que sea… o simplemente realmente no sabes que hacer

– Tal vez es que no sé que hacer – Elsa susurró. Al ver a Anna allí sentada y suplicante, sintió como su estómago le hormiguera. Le sonrió apenas – Mira, necesitaría algo más de tiempo para pensar bien que hacer, pero… tal vez podamos, intentarlo… tú sabes, eso de ser pareja

– ¿Sí? – La sonrisa ancha de Anna hizo que Elsa apenas sonriera – Nada me haría sentir mejor, pero…

– Tranquila – Anna sonrió al ver que su entusiasmo tenía a Elsa divertida. Sin pensar nada más se acerco a la rubia lentamente. Su aliento chocaba contra el de Elsa y podía sentir a la rubia nerviosa. Se sentía que la rubia temblaba un poco y no sabía si era de placer o no. Sonrió apenas y luego cerró el espacio entre ambas.

Cada vez que besaba los labios de aquella rubia platinada se sentía como si el mundo fuera suyo y de nadie más. Sentía que tuviera tanto poder, pero más que eso sentía que estaba mucho mejor así. Los labios de la rubia temblaban junto a los suyos. Y confirmaban lo que ya sabía, a Elsa le fascinaba besarla tanto a ella le gustaba. Los labios de Anna siempre se movían en mejor sincronía con Elsa. Había besado a muchas personas antes, sobre todo a chicos. En algunas ocasiones podría haber besado a alguna chica, pero nada había sido serio y ahora, ahora Elsa había aceptado una relación con ella. Es como si el mundo estuviera de acuerdo con Anna para que fuera feliz.

La delicadeza en los labios de Elsa era siempre el toque mágico de ella, la suavidad y ahora, por primera vez, un sabor a la empanada que había comido cuando estaban en el local. Eso le causaba gracia. Elsa oficialmente era suya y de nadie más. No había forma en que Anna dejará ir a esa rubia sexy y perfecta. Su noruega. Su patinadora. Su reina.

Escuchó un pequeño y delicado gemido chocar contra sus labios. Ella apenas daba crédito al hecho de que ambas se estuvieran besando con tanta intensidad. Con las manos de Elsa sobre su cintura y Anna sobre ella en el sofá no dejaba de sentirse que estaba flotando en una nube llena de emociones.

Sus pulmones a gritos le pedían algo de aire, y Anna se lo concedía, pero apenas un poco porque no quería separarse de Elsa. Quería besar sus labios para siempre. Tener siempre ese sabor junto a ella. La amaba. ¿Y qué podía estar sintiendo Elsa ahora? Ella no podía saberlo, pero le parecía que Elsa estaba igual de excitada que ella.

Entre tantos besos, apenas se separaba por un segundo para poder respirar, Elsa también estaba agitada. La quería demasiado. Quería más. Quería probar más de la rubia y no pudo evitar separarse solo para saborear su piel. Tan tersa y suave, tan fresca y deliciosa. Si Anna pudiera, si tan solo… Dios. No le importaba nada en ese momento. Se encontraban en la casa de Elsa. Estaban en un sofá y en cualquier momento cualquiera podría entrar y verlas, pero no importaba. Nada importaba.

Cuando los dientes de Anna rasgaron suavemente el cuello de la rubia la escuchó volver a gemir. Anna podía parecer torpe, pero sin duda sabía lo que hacía. Cuando Anna estaba lista para volver a reclamar los labios de Elsa como suyos la rubia tomó el control de lo que hacían y con gran maestría, que Anna jamás hubiera pensado, Elsa le besaba no solo los labios, pasaba a su mejilla y de su mejilla al cuello de Anna. Causaba un cosquilleo placentero. Anna gimió placenteramente, los labios le temblaron. Elsa lamió, mordió y besó. Poco después pasó al lóbulo de su oreja. El calor en Anna se intensifico, gimió.

Y cuando Anna pensó que el placer que Elsa le estaba dando jamás se compararía con el que ella le había dado, escucho un carraspeó. Anna frunció el ceño, Elsa aún la besaba.

Carraspeo.

Se separó lentamente de Elsa y la miro.

Nuevamente alguien carraspeó.

Al levantar la vista, su rostro se torno completamente rojo como su cabello, incluso más si era posible. El padre de Elsa estaba allí parado observando a ambas chicas. Elsa parecía querer morirse de vergüenza, al igual que ella.

– Yo solo vine por mi maleta – Señaló a un bulto negro en la mesa. Anna se quito de encima de Elsa rápidamente.

– Papá – Elsa tragó saliva – Nosotras…

– No, no lo digas. Lo hablaremos luego. Tengo algo muy importante que hacer – El padre de Elsa dijo dando la vuelta – Tu madre sigue en la reunión, probablemente llegará tarde, pero luego hablaremos de eso junto con ella

Y antes de que pudiera decir algo más el hombre salió de la casa. Elsa suspiro rodando los ojos. Anna le miro algo apenada.

– ¿Debería estar presente en esa conversación? –

– No – Dijo con seriedad. La rubia se acerco con cuidado a tomar las muletas – Como me gustaría salir a patinar. El hielo pronto se escarchará y será imposible

– Para ti ya es imposible – Anna dijo poniéndose en pie – ¿Quieres comer algo? Yo podría preparar tacos, te van a encantar

– ¿Cocinas? – Elsa rió.

Anna asintió riendo – Esa es una cosa importante que deberías saber de mí. Vamos a la cocina, sé que comimos en el local, pero algo más no nos haría daño. Además, no es tan necesario que mantengas esa dieta tan estricta, ¿o sí?

Al no obtener una respuesta, Anna volteó a ver a la rubia que se encontraba con la cabeza agachada. Se dio una bofetada mental y luego se acercó a la rubia.

– Perdóname, no quise hacerte sentir mal –

– No, está bien – Elsa tanteo en el suelo con las muletas para empezar a caminar – Anda, quiero probar esos tacos

La chica pelirroja asintió.

* * *

…_porque allí en el hielo solo importas tú y tu pasión. Tu rutina, las personas, los aplausos, los jueces. Nada de eso importa. Solo tú y tu pasión. Tu corazón y tu mente. Todo lo que realmente eres en el hielo se deriva de tu corazón._

Elsa suspiro mirando el televisor. Sacudió la cabeza pesadamente. La rutina que estaba en la pantalla era una de las más sencillas, usaba en un programa corto. Como de costumbre, pese a que no se decía nada en realidad, Elsa conocía el pensamiento que tuvo allí.

Bajo la mirada a su pie vendado y luego por la ventana observo el hielo comenzarse a escarchar. Frunció el ceño. Cuanto quería ir al hielo, poder ser una en sus patines. Deslizarse de la manera más grácil, pero sobre todo, poder demostrar cuanto amaba eso.

Ahora, para Elsa no importaba la universidad ahora. Ya no interesaba si podía entrar en la mejor universidad. Ya no se trataba de eso. Solo quería entrar al hielo. Solo quería ir al hielo, enfrentarse a Katrina. Dejar su alma en el hielo. Demostrarle al mundo que patinar significa más que solo deslizarse en el hielo, sino que significaba dar todo de ti en lo que amas.

Apretó los puños y luego gruñó. Cuando se puso en pie, apenas con las muletas, bajo las escaleras solo para encontrarse con sus padres en medio de una conversación. Trago saliva y se enfrento a ellos.

– Escucha, sé que quieres hablar sobre lo que paso con Anna, pero yo quiero hablar de algo más. Algo más importante – Elsa dijo.

La mujer la miro seria antes de pasar a su esposo y luego suspiro.

– Elsa, escucha, es más importante hablar sobre Anna –

– Mamá… Anna no tiene porque ser el tema de conversación –

– Cariño, por favor – Agdar indico sentarse en la silla del comedor. Elsa suspiro y con cuidado se sentó – Bien, ¿dónde comienzo? No te puedo dar la misma platica que todos los padres le dan a las hijas cuando tienen novios, pero…

– Oh Dios, no de nuevo esa estúpida platica. Es vergonzoso – Elsa gruñó.

– Lo sé – Idunn rió – Escucha, no digo que esto va a ser raro, pero al menos sabes que tienes nuestro apoyo en… imagino que es una relación, ¿verdad?

– Sí – La chica dijo con seriedad – Pero yo quiero su apoyo en otra cosa

– Sí, luego. Elsa, yo no sé si estás lista para una nueva relación, considerando lo que sucedió la última vez, pero como dije tienes todo nuestro apoyo en esta relación. Si realmente quieres estar con Anna, estamos de acuerdo en ésto, sin embargo debes saber que no voy a permitir que las dos estén solas en una habitación o incluso en la casa

– Mamá, apenas estamos saliendo – La rubia se sonrojo violentamente – ¿Cómo puedes creer que...? *Oh Gud, dette er pinlig

– No tiene que ser agradable para ti si no lo es para mí – Adgar dijo sacudiendo la cabeza – Espero que realmente seas feliz con Anna

Elsa tragó saliva – Anna es mi amiga y, tenerla como novia, bueno, es extraño no voy a mentir en ello, pero por alguna razón... no lo sé, se siente bien. Creo que esta relación puede funcionar. Quiero a Anna y si, realmente las cosas salen bien, entonces quiero que sea mi presente y futuro

Ambos padres sonrieron con cariño ante la mirada de firmeza en el rostro de su hija. Algo había cambiado. No era la misma chica que endureció su corazón después de enterarse de que la persona que más amaba había muerto en un accidente de autobus. Había crecido, madurado y se estaba volviendo a enamorar.

– Sin embargo, y cambiando de tema, hay algo que quiero que sepan y es importante –

– ¿Qué? – Agdar preguntó.

Elsa respiro hondo – En dos semanas volveré a patinar – Ambos padres abrieron la boca para hablar – No… Escuchen, sé que no quieren que entre al hielo por mi pierna, pero eso es lo que menos me importa. No sacrifique todo para que a última hora terminara lastimada y sin concursar. Lo haré y me gustaría tener su apoyo. Siempre han apoyado todas mis decisiones, ¿por qué ahora debe ser diferente?

El silencio se prolongo por un tiempo. Elsa suspiro al ver que no responderían.

– Yo quiero esto. No quiero estar atada a un sofá o una cama, mucho menos con los pies en la tierra. Los quiero en el hielo –

Idunn suspiró y Agdar asintió.

– ¿Qué podemos hacer para que cambies de opinión? – Pregunto ella con cautela y esperanza.

– Nada –

– Entonces bien, patinaras – Agdar asintió.

* * *

Anna miro a sus compañeras con una mueca en el rostro, tanto Rapunzel como Mérida sonreían a Elsa confiadas y Anna, bueno, no podía aceptar que la chica estuviera hablando sobre patinar aún con la fractura en su pierna.

– Te ayudaremos – Rapunzel dijo confiada.

– Yo pienso que es mala idea – Anna dijo preocupada.

– Olvídate de eso – Mérida sonrió – Cuenta conmigo

– Es mala idea – Repitió.

– Anna, patinar es todo para mí… por favor… – La chica le miro con una carita tierna y Anna no pudo evitar sentirse débil ante la mirada. Elsa estaba jugando con ella por un segundo, la estaba controlando… y Anna cedió.

– Bien – Suspiró cansada. Elsa sonrió agradecida y la besó en la mejilla. El movimiento fue algo inesperado para Anna, no sabía que la chica sería capaz de hacer algo como una demostración pública.

Continuara…

* * *

Traducción:

* Dios, esto es vergonzoso


	20. Chapter 20

_**Resumen:**_Todo el mundo hablaba sobre el accidente en el hielo. No importa cuantas veces intento olvidarlo, allí estaban todos para recordárselo. Elsa es una joven estudiante distinguida entre los pasillos escolares, fría y seria, pero algo nuevo sucederá cuando entable una amistad con cierta pelirroja ¿Será posible que la compañía de cierta pelirroja sea suficiente para que la rubia se abra?

Disclaimer: Frozen es propiedad de Disney. Con la participación especial de algunos personas más de Disney.

* * *

Voluntad sobre Hielo

20

El pie de Elsa era lo suficientemente débil en ese momento como para hacer que la rubia tuviera bastante dificultad al levantarse y más aún para moverlo. Anna no dejaba de ver como caía con cada intento, Rapunzel y Mérida hacían todo lo posible por ayudar a la chica a mantenerse en pie, pero era imposible no ver como se caía.

Sin embargo, no se rendía.

La tarde se la paso en un entrenamiento sencillo de caminar sin las muletas. Elsa había recibido cientos de golpes, y seguía recibiendo más porque para ella esto solo era el comienzo. No se rendiría tan fácilmente.

– Usted majestad, está loca de la cabeza – Anna dijo rodeando a Elsa con sus brazos. La rubia se aparto al poco con una mirada incomoda – ¿Qué sucede?

– Nada, uhm, lo intentaré de nuevo – Elsa se separó.

Al ver a la chica intentar caminar Anna suspiro. Nuevamente Elsa estaba haciendo eso de darle señales raras con respecto a su relación. Se suponía que ahora eran novias, no tenía nada de malo que entonces la abrazara, ¿por qué a Elsa le incomodaba? Después de todo, solo el día anterior ella y Elsa compartieron uno de los besos más calientes que podían compartir hasta ahora.

La rubia apenas camino unos cuantos pasos y luego se detuvo a sostenerse del hombro con Rapunzel. La chica sonrió ligeramente ayudando a la patinadora a caminar.

– Lo estás haciendo bien –

– Gracias –

– Ahora dime, ¿qué fue eso? –

– ¿Qué fue qué? –

– Anna te abrazó y tú te alejaste. No me digas que te arrepientes de salir con mi prima, porque si es así te juro que… –

– No es eso, solo quiero preocuparme de caminar – Rapunzel miro a la chica y asintió. Dieron unos cuantos pasos más y luego se detuvieron para poder descansar. Elsa miro su pierna y no mucho después de sentarse se puso en pie.

– No voy a descansar. Si me mate entrenando para el mundial puedo hacerlo para caminar –

– Te estás exigiendo demasiado, por no decir lo imposible –

– Pero si me quedo aquí entonces no haré nada. Tengo que hacer algo –

– Los deportistas son aburridos. Siempre piensan en practicar –

Elsa rió – Si no practicas no mejoras

El día se lo pasaron practicando la caminata. Elsa entro en su casa, apenas con las muletas y sonrió. Anna le seguía tranquilamente pensando en la rubia. Más bien en su actitud. Cuando Elsa se proponía algo siempre hacía hasta lo imposible por cumplirlo y Anna era testigo de eso ahora mismo.

– Uhm, yo debería irme. Es algo tarde y mi madre se puede preocupar –

– Oh, bien – Elsa sonrió apenas. Anna dio la vuelta para poder irse sin embargo, sintió la mano de Elsa sobre su hombro así que se detuvo – Nos veremos mañana

– Sí, por supuesto – Sonrió. Los labios de Elsa le rosaron los suyos fugazmente. La muchacha sonrió antes de irse.

Una vez sola en la casa, Elsa dejo las muletas en algún lugar de la casa para caminar ella por su cuenta. Tenía que seguir patinando, no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados.

– Ya veo que no has cambiado en nada – Escucho la voz de su abuela. Al darse la vuelta vio a la mujer sonriendo divertida. Elsa sonrió.

– ¿Por qué? –

– Siempre has sido terca. Es decir, eso no es algo malo, nunca te rindes y eso es bueno –

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – La chica camino torpemente hacia su abuela que logro atraparla antes de que pudiera caerse en algún momento. La mujer la miro divertida y luego le entregó una muleta – No es que no te quiera aquí, sabes que me agrada pero…

– Tu pierna. Vine por eso. Idunn me ha comentado que está preocupada porque decidiste olvidarte de la lesión y volver al juego. Es agradable, pero preocupante. Yo le dije que evitaría que siguieras con esto, pero la verdad solo planeo ayudarte más –

– Eso es bueno, ir en contra de las ideas de mi madre – La chica rió – Se enojará

– Tu madre necesita aprender a dejar de ser tan seria y vivir el momento –

– Gracias, al fin alguien piensa igual que yo – Elsa sonrió.

* * *

Anna reviso varias cajas de películas y luego suspiro. Elsa se encontraba en el sofá leyendo un libro como de costumbre mientras la chica buscaba alguna buena película para ver. Por el rabillo del ojo, Anna observó a Elsa por unos instantes. Siempre tan metida en su libro era incapaz de saber que hacían los demás. Porque siempre importaba la lectura, su mundo creado por varias letras en un papel.

– ¿Qué te parece_ "La chica de la capa roja"_? –

– Ya la he visto – Elsa dijo sin mirarla. Anna suspiro y cambio a otra caratula.

– "_La habitación del pánico" _–

– También la he visto – Elsa dijo.

– Uhg, ¿_"El guardián del zoológico"_? –

Anna sonrió emocionada cuando Elsa guardo silencio. No pensaba que fuera solo por estar metida en el libro sino porque no la había visto. Se sentó junto a la rubia y le miro divertida.

– Veremos esa –

– Bien – Asintió.

Anna quito el libro de las mano de Elsa y luego puso la película. Puso un tazón de palomitas en su regazo y le sonrió a la chica con diversión. Elsa suspiro.

– ¿Por qué tenemos que ver películas? –

– Porque tú no quieres ir al cine –

– No es que no quiera, estaban aburridas las películas – Elsa frunció el ceño. Anna rió. Le gustaba ver a la chica molesta, sobre todo cuando arrugaba la nariz.

– Sí, seguro es eso – Anna dijo con un tono mucho más sarcástico de lo que quería. Elsa alzó la mirada.

– ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? –

– Mierda – Masculló.

– Anna –

– Realmente no es nada – Sacudió la cabeza. Elsa se mordió el labio inferior.

– Dime… –

– No –

– Anna – Su tono de voz fue firme, provoco que Anna se encogiera un poco. La chica tragó saliva y luego miro a su novia.

– Vale, es solo que, Kristoff tiene la loca idea, aunque yo no puesto que yo creo en ti, de que la razón por la que no te gusta demostrar que estamos en una relación es porque piensas que la prensa te comerá viva – Se sonrojo.

Elsa miro a Anna sorprendida, la chica por un instante quiso tirarse por la ventana. Rió. Elsa estaba riendo y Anna estaba confundida.

– Ojalá se tratara de eso –

– ¿Qué? – Anna frunció el ceño.

– No, Anna. No es sobre eso. Ya sé que no debería ser tan reacia ante esto, pero sigue siendo algo que me hace sentir… torpe – Elsa se sonrojo – Lo siento

– Entiendo, es decir, sé que has pasado por muchas cosas – Anna murmuró con una pequeña sonrisa – Supongo que, tal vez no puedo competir mucho con ese chico, sea quien sea

– Yo no… – Elsa intentó decir algo, pero se detuvo – No, no puedes competir pero eso es lo bueno, porque puedes ser tú

– Gracias – Anna recostó la cabeza en el hombro de la rubia – Me gustas, realmente lo haces

…

– ¿Cómo era él? – Pregunto.

– ¿Por qué quieres saber? –

– No lo sé. ¿Te enamoraste de él desde el principio o le odiabas y de apoco te enamoraste? –

– ¿Eso es importante? –

– Para mí sí – Anna sonrió – Es decir, vamos, solo quiero conocer algo sobre tu antiguo novio, digo, si no te molesta

– Sí lo hace – Elsa murmuró. Tragó saliva.

– Lo siento –

Un cosquilleo hormigueo en la mejilla de Anna cuando los labios de Elsa la besaron. La miro sorprendida y Elsa rió.

– No te preocupes –

Anna sonrió un poco.

Al mirar la pantalla de la televisión se perdió en la película mientras recostaba la cabeza en el hombro de Elsa.

Las horas pasaban y para cuando Anna tomo consciencia había salido de la oscuridad para encontrarse con una luz brillante, su vista desenfocada y unos fuertes brazos rodeándola por la cintura. La incomodidad de su situación era compensada por la comodidad de aquellos brazos delicados rodeándola. Con cuidado Anna se giro en el sofá para encontrarse con la mirada pacifica de Elsa, sus ojos se encontraban cerrados y su respiración era suave y delicada. Esta chica era encantadora. El agarre de Elsa era bastante diferente, no era delicado ni suave, sino fuerte y posesivo. Por un lado eso le gusto y por el otro se sintió extraña, pero no importaba.

Con cuidado intento desprenderse de aquel toque posesivo. Se separó de la chica con una sonrisa y planto un beso suave en su sien. Al estirarse se dirigió hacia la pequeña cocina para poder servirse algo de beber.

– Buenos días dormilona – Rapunzel rió terminando de lavar una taza – ¿Qué tal tu cama?

– Horrible, me duele la espalda –

– ¿Sí? No pareció que estuvieras incomoda –

Anna levanto una ceja.

– Nosotras llegamos tarde y no quisimos despertarlas. Por cierto, cambiando de tema, tu hermano paso temprano porque tenía que hablar contigo y digamos que no parecía muy feliz por la escena del sofá – La rubia murmuró.

– No lo estará. Él quiere a Elsa, no un amor como yo, sino por lujuria. Ha intentado un par de veces acercarse a ella, pero le huye –

– Pues me alegro. Hans no es el tipo de chico que haría feliz a una novia, solo la usaría y le rompería el corazón. Además, si me enteró que Elsa es capaz de serte infiel te juró que se las verá conmigo –

Anna asintió – Pero no creo que Elsa sería capaz de eso

– Eso espero –

Al salir de la cocina junto con Rapunzel y una taza de café en las manos, Anna se encontró con Elsa acostada en el sofá, estaba despierta, miraba su celular acostada de lado y se le notaba algo cansada. Ambas chicas sonrieron antes de acercarse a la rubia.

– Hey, majestad, buenos días – Anna le guiñó el ojo.

– Buenos días – Elsa murmuró sin despegar la pantalla del teléfono – Me he quedado dormida. Jennifer me va a matar

– ¿Sí? Pensé que no practicarías con los patines hasta que pasaran las dos semanas – Rapunzel dijo.

– No usaremos los patines – Bostezo la patinadora – Íbamos a trotar

– ¿¡Trotar!? – Ambas chicas alzaron la voz sorprendidas. Se miraron entre sí y luego a la rubia que se encontraba acostada aún.

– Elsa, por lo general me gusta ver que pones mucho esfuerzo, me divierte, pero yo no creo que debas hacerlo. No estás lista – Rapunzel dijo.

– Sí, es verdad. Te harás daño – Anna asintió frenéticamente – Es decir, piensa, apenas estás caminando, puedes mantenerte en pie sola por unos treinta segundos antes de querer sentarte y también no puedes dar muchos pasos sin que alguien te sostenga. No te dejaré, te harás daño. ¿Cómo es posible que Jennifer lo permite? ¿Qué tan irresponsable puede ser? Ahora entiendo porque tu mamá siempre se molesta con ella

– Anna, realmente no es la gran cosa – Elsa murmuró. Se sentó en el sofá y se estiro, sonriendo.

Anna torció los labios en una mueca no convencida. Cuando Elsa se puso en pie para poder estirarse se tambaleó y se vino abajo, gruñó a su pierna adormecida y luego tomo el teléfono con una mueca en el rostro.

– Jenn cállate – Gruñó bloqueando la pantalla.

– ¿Está enojada porque la has plantado? –

– Sí, odia que la deje plantada en medio del frío – Elsa sonrió a Anna. La chica se sentó a su lado y rió apenas – Bueno, creo que ya debería irme. Si mis padres no están histéricos es porque han estado demasiado ocupados con el trabajo como para notar mi ausencia

– Oh yo no me preocuparía por eso. Tus padres sabían ibas a estar conmigo en el hotel, si no hubieras llegado anoche seguramente se les ocurría saber que te quedaste a dormir –

– De hecho me quede dormida – Murmuró Elsa.

– Es igual –

– Entonces, déjame entender estoy. El plan de trabajo para hoy es trotar – Rapunzel parecía aturdida.

– Exacto, pero ese es mi plan de trabajo. Ustedes pueden hacer otras cosas – La rubia dijo tranquilamente.

– Seguro que verte empapada de sudor es igual de sexy que verte dormir – Anna rió causando un ligero sonrojo en el rostro de la chica. Anna parecía más sonriente aún, anotando un punto para ella después de que Elsa se sonrojara.

Elsa salió del ascensor poco después de haberle dicho a Anna que podía volver sola a su casa. Cargaba con una sola muleta, lo que era decir bastante en menos de una semana. Vio a su prima caminar por unos pasillos hasta el joven botones, sonrió tranquila y se les acerco.

–…sí, cada día es peor – La oyó decir.

– Hey – Sonrió Elsa.

– Oh, pero miren quien está aquí, si es la pequeña reina – Se rió Eric mirando a Elsa – Tú olvidaste llamar a tus padres

– Me llamaron asustados preguntado si habías salido del hotel – Explico Ariel.

– Imagine que esa era la otra posibilidad de que no estuvieran histéricos – Sonrió la rubia – Hey, necesito que me lleves, ¿sí?

– Por supuesto – Ariel sonrió – Pero debe ser pronto, tengo un acto en media hora

– Gracias – Sonrió. Miro a Eric – Nos veremos luego

– Por supuesto – El chico le guiñó el ojo. Despidió a la pelirroja con un beso fugaz y luego ambas chicas salieron. Durante el camino en automóvil se produjo un silencio.

– Bien, aquí estamos rubia, hogar dulce hogar – Sonrió Ariel estacionando enfrente.

– Uy no es tan dulce si Jenn me mira con esa cara – Dijo Elsa encogiéndose en el asiento.

Ariel miro por la ventanilla del copiloto y se encontró con la dura mirada de la entrenadora de su prima, trago saliva y luego miro a la rubia que se encontraba encogida en el asiento hasta casi no poder verse.

– Tengo suerte de que es tu entrenadora y no la mía –

– ¿Tú crees? – Elsa murmuró – No es mala entrenadora, sabe lo que hace, pero es estricta

– Ya veo – Asintió la chica riendo.

Elsa gimió antes de bajarse del auto y saludo a la chica para luego acercarse a la castaña que se encontraba parada contra la cerca. La miro tranquilamente y luego se descruzo de brazos.

– Ya me preguntaba cuando ibas a venir –

– Te dije que estaba en camino –

– Sí, seguro – Rodó los ojos – Odio que me plantes a las cinco de la mañana y eso lo sabes

– ¿Quieres tenerme paciencia? Me quede dormida en Mountain –

Frunció el ceño – No me digas, ¿en la cama con tu novia?

– ¿Cómo…? Olvídalo. No, en el sofá – Respondió caminando hacia el interior – Bien, ¿trotamos ahora?

– No, tengo cosas que hacer. Kenny necesita ayuda en matemáticas. Se le viene un examen complicado –

– Siento pena por tu hijo. Te tiene como madre – Murmuró Elsa.

– Solo por eso te haré sudar mañana hasta que llores – La mujer declaró – Y poco me importará tu pierna

– No seas así – Elsa gimió.

* * *

Anna sonrió siguiendo a sus amigas por el parque con dirección a un lago central que se encontraba congelado. Había un centenar de personas que se encontraban patinando sobre aquel lago. Le recordó mucho al Centrar Park.

– Allí arriendan patines. No tenemos mucho que hacer, ¿verdad? – Mérida sonrió.

– No quiero usar patines sudorosos que han tocado otros pies. Quien sabe, alguien puede tener pie de atleta – Rapunzel hizo una mueca de asco.

– ¿Y crees que los que nos presta Oaken no son usados por alguien más? – Anna rió.

– Al menos es capaz de desinfectarlos –

Mérida rió tomando del hombro a la chica para empujarla hacía un pequeño puesto de arriendos. Las tres chicas pidieron un par cada una y luego se los pusieron.

– Aún no puedo patinar como lo haría Rapunzel, me pregunto por qué no aprendí cuando chica – Anna se quejó manteniéndose en pie.

– Porque te aburrías –

– No es posible, tienes una novia que es una patinadora profesional y muy famosa y no sabes patinar – Rió Mérida.

– Elsa me ha intentado enseñar, pero creo que no puedo hacerlo – Rió Anna con nerviosismo – No siempre patino bien y me cuesta frenar

Anna sonrió intentando deslizarse, pero con torpeza. Sus amigas se rieron y le deslizaron con más rapidez.

– ¡Ah! – Anna grito – No tan rápido

* * *

Elsa frunció el ceño mientras respiraba agitadamente, se detuvo un poco y miro a su entrenadora con el silbato en la boca.

– ¿Podemos tomar un descanso? –

– No – La entrenadora dijo – Ponte a sudar ahora

– Piedad – Gimió Elsa.

– Sin detenerse rubia –

* * *

El helado de chocolate siempre había sido el favorito de Anna y en Oslo tenían un helado estupendo. La chica sentía sus mejillas sonrojarse ligeramente cuando su lengua degustaba el sabor dulce y frío del chocolate, ese sabor delicioso que le fascinaba, pero nada similar a los labios de Elsa.

Hablando de Elsa…

Anna pensó en la rubia de pronto. Quería poder hablar con ella en ese momento, cuanto la extrañaba y cuanto la deseaba. Busco en su teléfono el número de Elsa, marco tranquilamente y espero. Sonrió cuando del otro lado respondieron.

– Hey, El… –

– _Devuélveme eso _– Escucho la inconfundible voz de Elsa.

– _Te dije veinte vueltas, no llevas ni cinco _–

– _Apenas estoy iniciando. Dame mi teléfono _–

– ¿Elsa? – Anna frunció el ceño, podía jurar que escuchó a Jennifer allí también.

_– Lo siento, Anna, pero Elsa tiene cosas que hacer y yo apreciaría que dejes de molestar a mi patinadora o intentaré pedir una orden de… ¡Oye devuélveme eso! –_

Frunció el ceño confundida.

– _Anna, hablamos luego sí. No le hagas caso, ya sabes que está mal de la… ¡Déjame Jen! Lo siento, de verdad, te llamó yo, no te preocupes. ¡Ya mujer, voy! _–

Y colgaron. Anna frunció el ceño confundida aún. Su novia y la entrenadora de ésta estaban juntas y por lo visto peleando, ¿qué sucedía de hecho? Sentada en una banca, vio a sus primas acercarse a ella tranquilamente después de haber dejado los patines en el local.

– ¿Le llamaste? –

– Sí y me colgó – Anna rió – Jen la está volviendo loca

– Supongo que es de esperarse, ¿no? – Mérida rió.

– Eso creo – Anna asintió.

* * *

Al caer la noche los ladridos de Lady se detuvieron después de perseguir a un pobre animal, Elsa reía entre dientes frente a la cálida fogata que sus padres habían preparado. Las risas de todos habían sido opacadas por un suave y profundo ululato de algún ave. El golden retriever dio unas cuantas vueltas detrás de su cola hasta que un silbido de su dueña la detuvo y con una sonrisa ansiosa se acurruco junto a ella en la nieve tras lamerle la cara.

– Es bueno que no estén en el trabajo – Murmuró Elsa.

Agdar asintió sonriendo, en sus manos había una bolsa de malvaviscos, mientras que Idunn sonreía divertida.

– ¿Qué tal tu día, cariño? –

– Horrible. Se suponía que Jennifer y yo trotaríamos a las cinco, pero lo olvide y cuando llegue me dijo que no podíamos hacer nada durante la tarde porque le enseñaría matemáticas a su hijo; sin embargo cambio de opinión a último momento dejando que su esposo le enseñara al chico y me torturo toda la tarde – Elsa rodó los ojos – Por su culpa no pude hablar ni un solo momento con Anna

Ambos rieron.

– Jen tiene un particular sentido de entrenamiento contigo. Cada vez que gana confianza es peor – Rió Agdar – ¿Recuerdas cuando la conociste? Era seria y estricta, pero te trataba con respeto

– Ya nadie me respeta –

– No es verdad, ella solo te demuestra su respeto de una forma un tanto… extraña – Idunn dijo riendo.

– Podría ser menos molesta, ¿sabes? –

Idunn sonriendo asintió. La rubia miro a su mascota y luego a sus padres nuevamente.

– Pero tiene razón en querer practicar mucho. Yo también quiero ganar –

– Lo sé – Agdar asintió.

El teléfono de Elsa vibro y una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de la chica antes de excusarse con sus padres para poder ir a llamar. Una vez lejos ambos se miraron.

– ¿Qué piensas? –

– Anna es una buena chica. Siendo sincera jamás vi a Elsa saliendo con chicas, pero supongo que las cosas cambian. No creo que ella le haga daño, pero temo que Elsa le haga daño a ella – Idunn torció los labios – Ella es una chica dulce. Me sorprende que le tenga paciencia a Elsa, ya sabes que no es muy, uhm, demostrativa

– Sé que hablas de mí, mamá – Escuchó a la chica. Ambos padres voltearon a ver a su hija que jugaba con un pétalo de flor mientras hablaba por el celular.

* * *

– ¿Sí? Me encanta, es decir, no es como si fuera algo malo porque no lo es, me fascina. Tal vez tú y yo podríamos ir un día de estos, ya sabes como en una… cita. Somos algo así como novias, o lo somos, bueno, la cosa es que deberíamos salir juntas y no solo por entrenamiento y todo eso, me gustaría tener una cita. Ya sabes de esas, en donde las personas salen juntos, comen y se besan. ¿Dije se besan? No es que no quiera besarte, me fascina porque tus labios… pero a lo que me refiero es a otra cosa. Dios no sé como puedes aguantar mis divagaciones, me cuesta entender. Yo creo que esto de divagar tal vez lo saque de mi madre, aunque no estoy segura, Hans no suele divagar así que también lo dudo. La herencia es rara, por ejemplo tú. Tu cabello es de color rubio platinado, hermoso por cierto, pero tus padres tienen el cabello castaño, eso es muy raro. ¿Por qué será? A menos que, en una idea loca, tu madre haya… no ella no sería capaz, se nota que de verdad ama a tu papá… –

Escuchó una suave y dulce risa del otro lado. Su corazón salto y un sonrojo se creó en su rostro. Anna sentía que en la suave cama en donde estaba acostada, Elsa estaba allí con ella porque la sentía cerca cuando estaban lejos.

– _Me gusta la idea _–

– ¿De qué tu madre no haya engañado a tu padre? Debería gustarte, es decir, si tu madre lo hubiera engañado entonces sería malo porque tu padre entonces no sería tu padre y eso significaría que tendrías una vida llena de mentiras. Habrías llamado papá al hombre incorrecto –

Nuevamente escuchó la risa – _No Anna. Me refiero a tener una cita. Nada de entrenamiento. Nada de competencia. Solo tú y yo _–

No pudo creer lo que estaba escuchando. Elsa le estaba diciendo que aceptaba tener una cita con ella, aceptaba salir con ella… ¡Donde todos las podían ver! ¡Ella podía ir de la mano con Elsa si quisiera y no importaría porque estarían en una cita!

– ¡Sí! Es decir, sí, sí –

– _Bien _– Elsa rió – _Y por cierto, sí es hereditario_

– ¿El qué? –

– _El color de cabello. La madre de mi madre lo tiene así – _

– Se salto una generación. Vaya, yo no tengo nada que haya pertenecido a mi abuela, bueno, nada salvo viejas fotos – Anna suspiró – ¿Els?

– _Dime _–

Anna tardo en responder, sonrió con cariño y se acurruco de lado en la cama – Te extrañe hoy. Me hubiera gustado que hubieras ido con nosotras, nos reímos bastante sobre todo cuando Rapunzel se cayó de espaldas, aunque ella está bien así que no debes preocuparte, de todos modos no importa mucho porque me interesa más el hecho de que te extrañe tanto. No deje de pesar en ti en todo momento –

– _Imagino que fue divertido patinar _– Dijo con añoranza la voz del otro lado. Anna frunció el ceño – _Y también te extrañe_

"_Suena incomoda. Que extraño. ¿Será que realmente no me extraño y no quiere ser grosera para decírmelo?" _

– Bueno, uhm, me gustaría poder ir contigo – Anna murmuró – Sé que estás muy ocupada, realmente me agrada la idea de que vuelvas a hacer lo que te fascina. Quiero que seas feliz, pero también no quiero que te hagas daño

– _No tuve problemas para correr _–

– No tienes porque esforzarte tanto. Si te haces daño… –

– _Anna, no te preocupes por mí. Sé lo que hago. Por favor no te preocupes _–

– Por supuesto – Anna asintió no convencía – Els, ¿sabes una cosa?

– _¿Qué cosa? _–

– Te quiero –

Hubo un silencio que a Anna se le hizo eterno. La respuesta de Elsa no llegaba y la chica comenzaba a preocuparse, hasta que Elsa se aclaró la garganta.

– _Ya debo irme, Anna. Hablaremos luego, adiós_ –

– Adiós – Anna dijo con un tono pequeño de voz.

No importaba cuanto lo intentará Anna, siempre lograba ver que la rubia era completamente reacia ante un "te quiero" y Anna ya no sabía si era porque realmente la rubia aún parecía confundida ante eso o es que realmente Elsa no la quería y pensaba que en una nueva relación podía olvidar al anterior novio. Sea lo que sea, Anna se estaba dando cuenta de que si Elsa no le correspondía los sentimientos que ella tenía entonces algo estaba mal, aparte del hecho de que su relación estaba en completa mentira rodeada de azúcar.

– Anna, está aquí – Rapunzel murmuró tan suave que casi ni se entendía que hablaba, parecía un movimiento de labios sin sonido. Sostenía la puerta con una mano y su cuerpo detrás de ésta.

La chica endureció su cuerpo tensando cada musculo de él, se irguió y luego se puso en pie para poder salir de la habitación. En la entrada del mini-departamento del hotel mountain se encontraba de cabello rojo como ella con las enormes patillas y los ojos verdes que su madre tenía. Apretó los puños a su costado tratando de no mostrar debilidad ante su hermano.

– Hans – Con inocencia sonrió – ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Tenía que hablar contigo – El chico dijo, miro a la rubia que se encontraba allí y ella solo se disculpo para irse dejando a los hermanos Summers juntos – Escucha, se trata de que necesito dos cosas de ti

– ¿Sí? – Anna fingió sorpresa – ¿Qué?

– Primero, quisiera poder tener el número de teléfono de Elsa – Dijo tranquilamente, con una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

– ¿Para qué? – Se cruzó de brazos, ahora con una dura mirada y fiereza en sus ojos.

– Eso no es de tu incumbencia rojita – Dijo tranquilamente el chico – Créeme, si me das su número entonces lograras cumplir con los dos favores

– ¿Qué vas a hacer? – Anna cuestiono con cautela.

El pelirroja se paseo por la habitación hasta detenerse en un adorno que se encontraba en un mueble. Lo tomo en sus manos y sin mirar a su hermana respondió.

– Pues lo que quiero desde hace tiempo. Le pediré salir con ella y luego le diré que me ayude a conseguir un boleto para ir a New York. Debo volver pronto –

– No vas a salir con Elsa – Soltó con un tono demandante – No te daré su número

El chico sonrió divertido, camino hacia la menor y tomó su mentón. Sonreía fríamente, Anna sintió el sudor recorrerle la frente, el calor en su rostro y los miedos dentro suyo.

– Con quien yo salga no es de tu incumbencia. ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Impedirlo? –

– Ella… –

– Te vi con ella en el sofá. ¿Qué hacían? ¿Dormían juntas? ¿Acaso sales con ella? – Se burló.

– Sí – La voz de Anna tembló – Estamos saliendo

El pelirrojo no mostró ni un solo rastro de sorpresa, solo rió mientras se alejaba.

– No puedes salir con ella. Ustedes no tienen nada en común. Además, ¿por qué la patinadora más famosa y hermosa del mundo querría salir contigo? –

– Escucha, por lo general pienso que eres un hermano grandioso, al menos conmigo, pero cuando se trata de una chica te vuelves en un insoportable y frío hombre que es tan cruel que no puede ver nada. Odio cuando eres así –

El pelirrojo miro fríamente a su hermana y luego sacudió la cabeza. No dijo nada realmente, salió de la vista de la chica. Una vez sola, la menor de los Summer soltó el suspiro que tanto se había aguantado y luego se dejo caer de espaldas en el sofá. Miraba el techo con una sensación de sorpresa.

Su hermano efectivamente era un chico genial con ella. La cuidaba, a veces la molestaba, pero siempre estaba allí para ella; sin embargo, cuando se trataba de una conquista era un completo engreído y estúpido. A Anna no le agradaba en nada. Primero, el chico actuaba como si el mundo fuera de él y luego les rompía el corazón a las chicas cruelmente. Ella había visto llorar a todas sus novias, sentía pena por ellas pues no encontraba que se lo merecían. Salvo por una de ellas que era una verdadera perra.

Observo la puerta en silencio. Su hermano ya le había dejado claro sus intenciones con Elsa y Anna se negaba a dejar que el chico se acercara a ella. Elsa era suya. Ambas estaban en una relación. Sabía y confiaba, Elsa no le engañaría y mucho menos con su hermano, pero no podía descartar que la idea de que su hermano le estuviera acosando a la patinadora era bastante viable. Lo conocía perfectamente.

Respiro hondo. Escucho la puerta abrirse y cerrarse pero se negó a mirar. Volvía a su mente la mirada codiciosa que su hermano tenía cada vez que hablaba de Elsa, la lujuria en sus ojos y la crueldad en su sonrisa. No le gustaba. Era como si fuera otra persona. También, Anna no podía negar lo más importante, Hans nunca se dará por vencido. Él iba a tener a Elsa de una forma u otra, Anna estaba segura de que esto iba a ser una pelea entre hermanos por la rubia.

Jamás se había peleado con Hans por algo así, tal vez apenas por un pastel de fresa o un trozo de chocolate que hayan puesto en la nevera e incluso por un sándwich, pero jamás por una chica.

Ya había tenido relaciones antes, Hans siempre había asustado a los novios de Anna y cuando se trataba de una chica, él les era indiferente. Jamás se habían interesado en la misma persona y además, jamás Anna había sentido tantos de deseos de proteger a su novia de su hermano como lo sentía en ese momento, jamás. No sabía porque Hans les había sido indiferente a otras chicas con quien Anna haya estado, tal vez solo se debía a que no eran relacione serias, un par de citas y se acabo, o tal vez se traba de que el chico no estaba interesado en ellas, pero con Elsa era diferente, él había fijado sus ojos en el primer día en que Anna la llevo a su casa y no había dejado de pensar en ella. Incluso un día la fue a ver después de clases con la excusa de ir a buscar a su hermanita.

Hace no mucho que había dejado de hablar con Elsa y si le enviaba un mensaje parecería desesperada por querer estar con ella, sin embargo tenía que advertirle lo que Hans estuviera planeando hacer, solo tenía que decirle… Pero decidió que no lo haría. Si quería que Elsa estuviera lejos de su hermano, entonces lo haría por su cuenta. Ella alejaría a su novia de su hermano.

Y allí estaba ese pensamiento egoísta nuevamente.

Elsa era suya.

Nadie se le podía acercar.

La quería para ella.

Anna era egoísta.

– ¿Qué te ha dicho? –

– Él va a volver a New York – De pronto cayó en sus propias palabras. No le había preguntado el por qué de su decisión sino que se concentro en mantenerlo alejado de Elsa. Debía de haber una importante razón para que Hans quisiera volver a su país. Sobre todo porque aquí básicamente estaba en citas con chicas diariamente.

– ¿Sí? Supuse que era eso – Rapunzel murmuró tranquilamente – Se me hacía extraño que haya venido y se haya quedado por tanto tiempo

– ¿Qué dices? – Se inclino en el sofá mirando a su prima como si supiera algo que ella no. Rapunzel asintió tranquilamente, tenía un trozo de pan en sus manos.

– Anna, él pidió un permiso en su trabajo y el tiempo se le está acabando. Es normal que tenga que volver antes que nosotros –

– Es verdad, lo había olvidado –

– Por cierto, Mérida esta abajo con Olaf, iremos a comer pizza. Kristoff salió con una chica que ha conocido, ¿quieres venir con nosotros? –

– Suena bien. ¿Qué hay de Eugene? –

– Dijo que tenía cosa que hacer – Se encogió de hombro la rubia.

Anna asintió lentamente y siguió a su prima. Había sido un día tranquilo, aunque no vio a Elsa y ella quería poder abrazarla, besarla incluso. La extrañaba. La chica seguramente debía de estar en alguna práctica, lo único que le había agrado de todo lo que había sucedido en su día era la primera vista que enfocaron sus ojos al despertar: Elsa durmiendo con ella.

Listo. Ella estaba decidida a conservar a la rubia solo para ella, Hans no se acercaría a ella. Eso lo podía asegurar.

– Necesito liberar la tensión – Masculló caminando por el lobi.

Continuara…


	21. Chapter 21

_**Resumen:**_Todo el mundo hablaba sobre el accidente en el hielo. No importa cuantas veces intento olvidarlo, allí estaban todos para recordárselo. Elsa es una joven estudiante distinguida entre los pasillos escolares, fría y seria, pero algo nuevo sucederá cuando entable una amistad con cierta pelirroja ¿Será posible que la compañía de cierta pelirroja sea suficiente para que la rubia se abra?

Disclaimer: Frozen es propiedad de Disney. Con la participación especial de algunos personas más de Disney.

* * *

Voluntad sobre Hielo

21

Jennifer vio a su patinadora en la tiene sentada, sus zapatos estaban a un lado de ella mientras terminaba de amarrar los cordones de sus patines blancos. Se encontraba cruzada de brazos mirando con seriedad. Por dentro su expresión era preocupada, pues no coincidía con ella en que deberían patinar. Elsa era obstinada, terca, pero eso era bueno porque no la dejaban rendirse sin intentar.

La imagen de una chica de ocho de años se le vino a la mente. La pequeña que se deslizaba por el hielo riendo y jugando, repitiendo las coreografía de los mayores que había visto a ya sea en la televisión o en la pista de patina. Recordaba como ella solía apoyarse en la cerca que rodeaba toda la casa de la rubia, la casa y el pequeño lago trasero. Observaba a Elsa con ojos maravillados. No por cada caída, sino por el espíritu de esfuerzo que demostraba tener. Eso es lo que ella buscaba. Eso es lo que sus patinadoras no tenían. Eso es lo que ella quería. Pasión, emoción, compromiso, esfuerzo.

La Elsa que ella había conocido a los ocho años no era muy diferente a la Elsa de dieciocho años. Diez habían pasado. Diez años desde que entrenaba a la reina del hielo. Diez años desde que la conocía. No podía negarlo. Habían pasado por tantas cosas y se habían tomado cariño a pesar de que no importaba cuantas veces ella le retará y cuantas veces la rubia le respondiera. Era rebelde, pero era debido al exceso de confianza que se tenían y no le molestaba, de hecho era bueno porque así se hacían bromas todo el día.

Y desde que esa rubia había conocido a la pelirroja algo había cambiado. Si bien Elsa antes era un tanto fría con las personas que no conocía, Jennifer no podía entender porque no pudo ser fría con ella también. Anna había logrado algo que muchos no, conseguir que Elsa se ablandara. No siempre había sido así, recordaba que ella sonreía mucho, no sarcástica ni irónicamente, sino una sonrisa real y llena de vida. Hay cosas que pasan y no sabemos si es injusto o no, y por desgracia a Elsa le toco entender eso por experiencia propia. Tantas personas que se habían acercado a la rubia solo por la fama y el dinero, finalmente no pudo más y termino alejándolos a todos. Pero Anna era diferente, eso lo podía sentir.

Anna podía hacer que Elsa sonriera solo con decirle hola, hacía que sus ojos brillaran llenos de vida, sonriera emocionada y sintiera tanta pasión por su deporte favorito como nadie lo había logrado en años. Y ahora… ahora estaban juntas.

Se había enterado por los padres de Elsa que la chica mantenía una relación de noviazgo con la pelirroja y si bien no sabía muy bien que pensar en un principio ahora podía decir que era la primera vez que veía que aunque Elsa no sonreía como antes, estaba feliz de estar con Anna.

Recordaba que en un inicio había pensado en Anna como una completa distracción en Elsa, hasta que descubrió que no era así, sino que Anna hacía a Elsa una mejor persona.

– Listo – La chica intento ponerse en pie con cuidado. Jennifer levanto una ceja, había salido de sus pensamientos bruscamente solo para encontrarse a Elsa torpemente levantándose del suelo – ¿Lo intentamos?

– Te vas a caer – Dijo sin rodeos – Y yo solo me acercaré y te lo recordaré. Pienso debes esperar un tiempo más

– No sucederá –

Con torpeza y tal vez un par de muecas en sus rostros se acerco al hielo, apenas sus pies tocaron el agua congelada se deslizo. La vio moverse sin problemas, no era grácil como antes, pero al menos era algo. No parecía incomodarle su pequeña fractura. Ella misma se deslizo por el hielo hasta la mitad del hielo, Elsa estaba allí sonriendo con ambas ambos a las caderas.

– Correcto – Asintió – Muéstrame que tienes

– Muchas cosas – La rubia sonrió confiada.

– Bien. Quiero un sprint –

– ¿Qué? – Se mostró aturdida.

– Ya te he dicho – Con firmeza declaro la entrenadora.

– Pero eso… –

– Elsa, ya te he dicho. Hazlo –

La rubia gimió, con suavidad se deslizo por el borde del lago y pronto con tantas vueltas y vueltas comenzó a aumentar su velocidad. Mientras tanto era observada por la atenta mirada de Jennifer que suponía saber que sin problemas Elsa lograra dar las vueltas. Solo estaba probando la resistencia del tobillo.

Habían trotado por dos días y aunque la chica lo había hecho estupendamente no podía negar que seguía notando que tenía incomodidad en algunas ocasiones. Se deslizaba con rapidez y suavidad, una mueca aparecía en su rostro al dar las vueltas. Apretó los puños con fuerza.

– Salta – Ordenó – Quiero que lo hagas a la mitad de cada deslice

– No te entiendo – Dio la rubia sin detenerse.

– Después de que des la vuelta espera un poco y luego salta –

– Bien –

La chica hizo lo pedido y Jennifer notó que algo andaba mal en el momento en que decidió saltar. Como supuso que sucedería, al caer su pierna flaqueo y provoco que cayera al suelo. Sacudió la cabeza acercándose con cuidado.

– Te dije que no estabas lista –

– No lo creo – Ella se puso en pie – Lo haré de nuevo

– Elsa, escucha, ya estoy cansada. ¿Qué crees que sucederá mañana si lo intentas? – Pregunto seria – ¡Tú no puedes hacer las cosas que son imposibles por el momento! Podrías tener una peor lesión. Tu pierna no resiste la caída y eso provoca que te estrelles. Es peligroso que sigas. Es cierto, lograste deslizarte bien, no lo niego, también pudiste doblar en las esquinas, pero te dolió y no lo niegues porque lo vi, sin embargo no puedes saltar. Lo peor de todo es que en la competencia los saltos son obligatorios, no puedes hacer una rutina sin ellos

Elsa se puso en pie con cuidado mientras la castaña se alejaba hacia la nieve – Dejaremos estoy hasta aquí. Descansa y no vayas a moverte mucho

– ¿Tu plan es que me quede en cama todo el día? –

– Sí es necesario, entonces sí –

Se alejó tranquilamente sin mirar atrás. La Elsa que ella conoció hace diez años no se daría por vencida con una tonta herida, eso era seguro. Con eso contaba. No se rendiría.

* * *

– No lo sé, me gusta el sushi, pero prefiero más la comida china – Anna rió mientras Ariel sonreía.

– El sushi es mejor –

– Lo sé, pero me gusta más la comida china – Se encogió.

Ariel rió asintiendo – Bien, cada quien sus gusto

– Te apoyó –

Ambas chicas se encontraban en el lovi del hotel conversando amigablemente sentadas en unos sillones. Junto a ellas había un bolso que el botones había recogido en cuanto se acerco.

– Ariel, Michael quiere saber si cantarás –

– Dile que sí – Sonrió.

Una vez que el chico pelirrojo de ojos castaños se alejo, Anna miro a Ariel sorprendida.

– Tu madre es dueña del hotel, ¿y cantas? –

– Me paga – Se encogió despreocupada.

– Eso es raro –

– No tanto. Cuando tenía dieciséis años me metí en un problema, Elsa me ayudo a salir de ésto, pero mis padres estaban enojados. Digamos que había causado algunos daños a una propiedad privada, pero fue un accidente. Yo entre en la piscina publica a escondidas por la noche, un perro me persiguió, por accidente golpee al conserje y rompí varias cosas intentando escapar. Pagaron cerca de dos mil dólares, estaban muy enojados y querían que le devolviera el dinero porque ya era demasiado lo que hacía. Como tenía para pagar mi madre me castigo haciéndome trabajar, primero fui conserje, después botones y finalmente cantante – Sonrió Ariel riendo.

– No me digas, ¿aún pagas esos dos mil? – Anna parecía sorprendida.

– No – Rió – Los pague a los cuatro meses después, pero me gustaba cantar así que le dije que por un sueldo podría seguir trabajando. Ahora cantar es como diversión

– Ya veo –

– Por cierto, Anna, no es que quiera ser grosera, pero por qué no estás con Elsa –

El corazón de Anna se detuvo, sonrió poco a poco y luego miro a Ariel riendo – Elsa no me necesita ahora. Ella está entrenando con Jennifer, iban a trotar

– Se está esforzando demasiado. Probablemente deba ser la influencia de Katrina en la ciudad – Ariel arecía pensar – He sabido que se han encontrado el día que llego

– ¿Katrina? Hablas de ella, ¿no? Es su rival –

– Sí, esa misma. Katrina es ruda y al igual que Elsa solo vive para el hielo. Se retan desde que tenían quince años. Ella es la única razón por la Elsa debe estar haciendo esto, su orgullo no la dejará perder sin intentarlo –

– Ya veo – Anna sonrió – Cambiando de tema, dime una cosa, ¿hay algo especial que deba saber de Elsa?

– ¿Qué? ¿Especial? – Frunció el ceño – Bueno, yo sé que suele dormir con Lady en su habitación porque cuando era pequeña le daba miedo la oscuridad entonces ella la cuidaba

– ¿Sí? – Anna sonrió, sacudió la cabeza y se sonrojo violentamente – No, verás, querías saber porque, bueno, no es nada importante de hecho. Iré a ver a Elsa en un rato más porque, jeje, nosotras saldremos como en una cita. Cita romántica. Yo quiero hacer algo especial, pero me di cuenta que no conozco mucho los gustos de Elsa salvo el hielo. Ella por lo general cuando salimos en grupo suele seguirnos sin decir nada, es raro

– Oh que lindo, tendrán una cita – Ariel rió – Uhm, tal vez debería contarte cosas para que puedas avergonzarla

– Me gusta cuando se sonroja – Anna miro hacia otro lado con una sonrisa torcida y confiada, al ver a su nueva amiga tragó saliva sonrojada – ¿Y bien?

– Primero que nada, ella solía tener una lámpara de noche con la figura de un pony, era tan tierno y créeme si se lo dices se apenará. También Elsa solía llorar cuando iba al jardín, no le gustaba separarse de sus padres – Rió Ariel – Veamos, qué más… Oh, sí, esto es bueno. Cuando Elsa tenía cinco años le dejaron con una niñera una tarde y la niñera estaba durmiendo porque estaba cansada, pero Elsa estaba aburrida así que ella le cortó el pelo jugando a la peluquería y le hizo un moño todo raro

Anna miro a Ariel. No tenía pena ni culpa por andar contando cosas graciosas y vergonzosas sobre su novia. La sola idea de pensar en Elsa de pequeña le hizo gracia, imaginaba a una niña de ojos azules alegres y de cabello largo rubio platinado. Miro a su amiga.

– ¿Dónde la llevó él? –

– ¿Él? – Ariel parpadeó.

– Su novio, bueno, exnovio – Anna se puso seria – ¿Qué hizo en su primera cita con Elsa?

– Yo creo que no es necesario hablar sobre eso –

– Por favor –

– Anna, no tienes que saber nada de eso. Si te digo a donde llevo o que hizo Will con Elsa tú solo te concentraras en querer hacerlo mejor que él y no te concentraras en tu cita con ella –

– Claro que no. Obviamente me concentrare en mi cita con Elsa, solo quisiera saber a donde la llevo el chico –

Ariel miro a su amiga con recelo hasta que suspiro – Si te digo lo que hicieron en su primera cita, ¿prometes que no harás lo mismo y te concentraras en ti y en Elsa?

– Sí – Anna sonrió.

– ¿No te vas a obsesionar? –

– No –

La pelirroja suspiro nuevamente – Hay un restaurante llamado _"Golfo di Napoli",_ los dueños son una pareja italiana que llegó aquí hace años. Es un restaurante del tipo elegante, mucho y muy muy caro, él la llevó allí en su primera cita. Después de eso fueron a caminar, no sé donde, pero Elsa tenía una sonrisa de enamorada que le duro toda una semana. Sea lo que sea que hicieron después, a ella le encanto

– ¿Sí? – La boca de Anna se secó – ¿Un restaurante carísimo y una salida a caminar? Eso debe de ser… la cita perfecta. No me sorprendería si estuviera enamorada de ese chico

– Lo estaba. Dios. Elsa realmente le amaba – Sonrió Ariel – Después de enterarse de aquel accidente se encerró en su propia habitación por dos meses, jamás la vi tan deprimida

Anna se estremeció involuntariamente. Lo último que quería era saber que Elsa alguna vez estuvo enamorada de alguien que no era ella. La quería. La amaba. Y sobre todo quería darle todo, quería que ambas tuvieran la mejor cita para recordar.

– Por cierto, Ariel, una pregunta, ¿qué sabes de un Regan? – Preguntó Anna – Escuche ese nombre en New York, croe que es un chico que fue a ver a Elsa, pero no estoy segura

– Regan... – Ariel hizo una mueca melancólica – Hace mucho que no escuchaba hablar de él. No me sorprende que Elsa se lo encontrara en New York – Anna mostró una mueca alarmada – No, no. No te alarmes. No es eso. Veamos, tú sabes sobre Will, eso quedo claro, Elsa ya te lo contó, sin embargo también está Regan. No te preocupes que Elsa solo ha salido con una persona en toda su vida antes que tú. Regan es el hermano de Will, él obtuvo una pasantia como a los diecisiete años y se fue a vivir a New York, sin embargo cuando sucedió lo del accidente de autobús él volvió a Noruega para el funeral de su hermano. Allí habló con Elsa y parecía que por un instante él era como su úncia roca, se entendían perfectamente. Luego Elsa termino mal, no quiso saber de nadie más y Regan tuvo que volver. Si se encontraron en New York como dices, quizás solo fue para hablar del pasado. Regan entiende a Elsa más que nadie porque Will era su hermano menor, se llevaban bien y era como su consentido. También sufrió

Anna asintió lentamente. No podía creer aquello. Regan, eh. Y volviendo al tema que estaba en su cabeza, aún más que un chico desconocido hablando con su novia, era la cita. Tenía que hacerla perfecta.

– Yo, creo que ya debo irme, no quiero atrasar tu presentación y aún necesito saber a donde ir con Elsa para nuestra cita –

– Está bien, Anna, pero por favor piensa bien y no en lo que te dije. Busca algo que les gustaría a ambas y no solo por querer ganarle a alguien que ya no está aquí, también, no le comentes nada a Elsa de lo que te cuento, ¿vale? Créeme, tú no quieres abrirle viejas heridas –

Anna asintió – Lo sé, pero si él logro ganarse el corazón de Elsa yo también lo haré; y lo haré mejor. Sobre las heridas, no lo haré, descuida

Una vez dicho esto, la pelirroja salió del lugar a toda prisa caminando con los pensamientos revoloteados. Necesitaba una idea grandiosa para poder salir con Elsa. Era su primera cita. Ya habían salido en varias ocasiones, muchas, pero jamás en una cita tan seria como esa.

– Hey, concéntrate – Escucho que alguien le llamó. Miro enfrente y se encontró con un amigo suyo y novio de su prima, prácticamente eran como familia. Rió ligeramente y lo tomo de la mano.

– Necesito me ayudes, por fis – Sus ojos brillaron – Tendré una cita con Elsa y no sé donde llevarla

– ¿Ah sí? Entonces la cosa es serio y van a tener una cita – Sonrió con picardía.

– Por supuesto que van enserio. Elsa y yo estamos tomándolo enserio. Ahora dime, qué lugar sería perfecto para una cita –

– Bueno yo no conozco mucho Oslo, por lo que no sé donde podrías ir –

Anna torció los labios y de pronto un nombre se le vino a la cabeza – Ven, quiero ver algo

Caminaron por las calles de Oslo en busca de Gofo di Napoli, Anna tuvo que pedir instrucciones para poder llegar y cuando lo encontró se sorprendió. Era el único restaurante en todo el lugar que procedía de una familia de italianos. Era caro y hermoso. La boca de Anna se seco al verlo.

Por fuera solo podía ver un gran mural rojo con un letrero que decía _Golfo di Napoli_, un ventanal gigante que daba a su interior. Dorado y rojo. Los colores eran elegantes.

– ¿Tú quieres traer a Elsa aquí? – Eugene se quedo pasmado.

– Eso me gustaría. Su antiguo novio la trajo – Anna tragó saliva – Pero no hay forma en el mundo en que yo pueda pagar tal precio

– Debe de ser millonario –

– No lo sé, pero él ya no está y la única competencia que tengo es su fantasma – Anna gruño – ¿Cómo puedo llevar a Elsa a una cita en que supere este lugar si no tengo dinero?

– ¿Por qué te concentras en superar a alguien que ya no está en lugar de pasar una velada romántica? – Eugene dijo – ¿Por qué no van a otro lado? Probablemente hay bonitos lugares para ir de cita. En los fiordos hay un tío con una góndola, no cobra caro. Rapunzel y yo fuimos hace un par de días

– No creo que Elsa quiera que todos la vean –

– No era cierto lo que dijo Kristoff, ¿sabes? Yo creo que solo necesita acostumbrarse a una relación diferente –

– Eugene, no hables, estoy pensando – Anna dijo.

Él sonrió de lado y luego camino lejos con las manos en el bolsillo. Anna sonrió siguiéndole. Necesitaba una pronta idea para poder llevar a Elsa a una cita.

– Necesito ayuda – Murmuró Anna.

* * *

Elsa miro la foto en sus manos una vez más antes de querer dejarla nuevamente en un cofre debajo de su cama. Anna llegaría en cualquier momento por ella, o al menos eso es lo que había dicho. Sonrió tranquila.

Cojeó por la casa hasta llegar a la cocina donde se dispuso a sacar una bolsa de palomitas y las puso en un microondas. La temperatura dentro estaba siendo baja, y por la ventana el cielo se podía ver nublado. Se aproximaba una tormenta. Torció los labios pensando en llamar a Anna, para decirle que no se le ocurriera salir del hotel porque de lo contrario podría ser peligroso, pero cuando estaba por hacerlo su teléfono sonó.

– Habla Elsa – Dijo con un tono suave mientras cojeaba hacia la chimenea.

– _Cariño, soy yo _– La voz de su madre habló – _Escucha, tu padre y yo nos quedaremos en casa de unos amigos por la tormenta. No creo que alcancemos a llegar antes de que esta llegue así que es mejor no arriesgarnos. ¿Estarás bien allí sola? No salgas de la casa y no dejes que Lady lo haga tampoco_

Elsa miro al animal que se encontraba junto a una ventana sobre un sillón, miraba con tristeza hacia afuera e incluso Elsa debía admitir que era más lista de lo que todos pensaban. Incluso ella pudo notar el peligro que había afuera o que en cualquier momento se acercaría.

– No te preocupes, mamá. Estaremos bien – Elsa se acerco a Lady y tras colgar la llamada, le hizo una suave caricia sentándose en el brazo del sofá solo para mirar por la ventana también – Lo sé, Lady. Es una pena tener que quedarnos aquí

El timbre del microondas sonó, la chica sacudió el pelaje del perro un poco más y luego se dispuso a ir por el tazón de palomitas cuando de pronto alguien golpeó la puerta con ferocidad. Elsa frunció el ceño y el pensamiento de que fuera Jennifer del otro lado la irrito. Ya había tenido suficiente de ella y no quería seguir teniendo más. Seguía enojada porque no le dejo patinar solo por una caída.

Pero en la puerta no era Jen la que se encontraba sino Anna. Elsa la miro sorprendida. Usaba una bufanda color rosada con uno que otro corazón en un extremo donde colgaban algunas hebras de lana. Vestía con una chaqueta color hueso muy abrigada y unos jeans ajustados. Sus dientes castañeaban y su rostro estaba tan rojo como su color de cabello. Hablando de su cabello. Aquella melena rojiza se encontraba con un par de copos de nieve que habían caído del cielo. La tormenta pronto llegaría.

– Anna – Elsa dijo sorprendida.

– Hola, Els – Al hablar, su boca soltó algo de vapor. La chica dejo entrar a la pelirroja rápidamente y cerró la puerta. Una vez dentro, Anna lucho contra el frío que estaba calando sus huesos con el calor del hogar de la rubia. Elsa cojeó lo más rápido que pudo hacia la chimenea y en segundos la encendió, ayudo a Anna a sentarse en el sillón cercano a esta y le entregó una manta que se encontraba en el sofá.

– Estaba por llamarte. Se aproximaba una tormenta y no quería que salieras – Dijo con un tono suave antes de dirigirse a la cocina – Vuelvo enseguida

En una olla grande, Elsa se dispuso a preparar algo de chocolate caliente. Miro las palomitas y luego sacudió la cabeza dejándolas en el microondas. Lo que necesitaba en ese momento no era algo de azúcar, sino algo caliente para Anna. Mientras el chocolate se preparaba, salió de la cocina y se encontró con la pelirroja castañeando los dientes frente a la chimenea con las manos estiradas hacia ella. Elsa rió ligeramente.

– Siento que hayas tenido que venir hasta aquí y medio congelarte en el camino, sobre todo porque vivo bastante lejos –

– Sí, suerte que los autobuses aún pasaban o me habría tenido que venir caminando. Eso si habría sido inoportuno –

Anna sonrió a Elsa. Miro el sofá en donde había encontrado la manta la rubia y notó un libro junto a un buro que se encontraba allí. La manta que Elsa le había entregado ya estaba cálida de antes, por lo que Anna supuso que la rubia había estado leyendo antes de que ella llegara.

– Siento si te interrumpí –

– Está bien – Elsa asintió con una sonrisa – Pero, ¿qué es tan importante que tenías que venir antes de la tormenta?

– Yo no sabía que habría una tormenta – Se defendió la rubia.

– ¿No? – Elsa rió. Los ladridos de Lady provinieron de la cocina y Elsa se acerco a la cocina para poder servir el chocolate en dos tazas, con una bolsa pequeña de malvaviscos salió de allí – ¿Entonces?

– Yo… bueno… yo quería que tuviéramos esa cita ahora, pero en vista del clima… – Se sonrojo la chica – Creo que no podrá ser

Elsa entregó la taza de chocolate con una bolsa de pequeños malvaviscos que Anna dejo en su chocolate. Miro a la rubia sentarse en el sofá junto a Lady que se había acomodado junto a ella.

– Así que una cita es mucho más importante que tu vida – Elsa dijo algo preocupada.

– No, bueno, eso creo. Elsa, yo ya estaba en camino cuando supe de la tormenta – Ella suspiro.

Anna miro a Elsa de reojo, la rubia apenas había tomado un poco de chocolate. La pelirroja miro por la ventana sorprendida, los copos de nieve caían con más intensidad que antes.

– Creo que debo llamar a mi madre solo para que no se preocupe – Anna dijo. Al voltear a ver a Elsa la encontró leyendo el libro que se encontraba en el buro anteriormente. En su mano derecho sostenía el tazón con chocolate y con el izquierdo el libro. Tragó saliva. Ella se veía hermosa en esa posición. Con las piernas sobre el sofá leyendo el libro y bebiendo chocolate, su mascota junto a ella y además su perfecta mirada concentrada, esa que siempre le decía que no importaba si fuera había una tormenta o estaban asaltando a alguien, ella solo se concentrara en su libro. Las llamas de la chimenea flameaban de tal manera en que la luz en que se reflejaba en el rostro concentrado de Elsa la hacía lucir encantadora – Te ves hermosa

No estaba pensando cuando lo dijo, tampoco imagino que Elsa levantaría la mirada de su libro para concentrarse en ella. Sonrió ligeramente antes de dejar la taza en el buro y luego mirar el reloj que se encontraba sobre la chimenea.

– Son las diez y la tormenta ya inicio, creo que tiene para rato – Miro por la ventana – Ya casi no se puede ver nada

– Els – Anna sonrió tranquilamente después de enviar un mensaje – ¿Cómo te fue hoy?

La chica hizo una mueca con el rostro antes de rodar los ojos dándole a entender a Anna que no fue una práctica muy divertida. De todos modos, no pregunto más. Cuando Lady se movió de su lugar, caminando por la casa hasta acercarse a la chimenea, Anna sonrió aprovechando la oportunidad de acercarse a Elsa rápidamente. Al sentarse junto a ella ambas se cubrieron con la manta.

Elsa rió.

El sonido que tanto amaba Anna.

– Anna si quieres ir a dormir puedes ir a mi cama – Murmuró Elsa. La chica que había estado dormitando un poco, abrió los ojos.

– ¿Tu cama? –

Sus ojos demostraron sorpresa de pronto. La cama de Elsa. ¿Y si Elsa quería ir a dormir luego? Anna estaría allí Eso significaría que podían dormir juntas, pero eso no era así como pintaba o sí. Si ambas dormían juntas realmente no significaba nada porque solo dormirían.

La cabeza de Anna comenzó a darle vueltas. Que ella y Elsa estuvieran juntas en una cama no necesariamente implicaría que tuviera que perder la virginidad, aunque eso no le molestaba porque si se trataba de Elsa… Anna llegaba a babear por ella. Pero no, eso no es lo que debía suceder. Ni siquiera habían tenido una cita y ya estarían juntas de ese modo. No estaban listas.

– ¿Anna? –

– Está bien – Recostó su cabeza en el hombro de la chica – Estoy bien aquí

Elsa asintió lentamente antes de besar a Anna en la parte superior de la cabeza. Miro el libro nuevamente y sonrió mientras continuaba leyendo.

* * *

_Crash._

Los ojos de Anna se abrieron rápidamente y de golpe al escuchar un cristal rompiéndose. Alarmada intento enfocar su vista en la oscuridad. Todo estaba borroso y de a poco comenzó a ver en la oscuridad.

"_Está no es mi habitación. ¿En dónde estoy?"_

Se sentó en la cama paseando la mirada por todos lados hasta caer en cuenta de que se encontraba en la habitación de Elsa. ¿Por qué infierno se encontraba en la habitación de Elsa?

Salió de la habitación de Elsa y se dirigió hacia abajo donde encontró a Elsa en el suelo sujetando su pie con cuidado en sus manos y con la otra recogiendo unos vidrios. Rápidamente se acerco a ella tomándola en brazos para ayudar a ponerla en pie.

– Santo Dios, ¿estás bien? – Pregunto.

– Sí – Elsa dijo mirando los vidrios – Rompí un vaso

Anna fijó la vista en el pie de Elsa, no sangraba lo que significaba que no se había enterrado ningún vidrio, eso era bueno, pero de todos modos algo debió suceder porque la chica parecía tener dificultades para apoyar su pie.

– Déjame a mí limpiar, tú siéntate – Anna dijo con un tono firme que no daba ocasión para protestar.

Tras recoger cada trozo, Anna se acercó a Elsa y la miro preocupada. La chica le sonreía tranquila.

– Siento despertarte –

– Está bien – La chica se estiro un poco. Al mirar por el reloj vio que era de madrugada – Oye, ¿cómo llegue a tu habitación?

Elsa rió ligeramente, causando que Anna sonriera un poco – ¿No lo recuerdas? Tú dijiste que estabas cansada y te fuiste a recostar un rato en mi cama

– ¿Sí? – Anna bostezó – No lo recuerdo bien. Debo de haber estado muy cansada. Son las cuatro de la mañana y tú sigues despierta

– No, yo estaba durmiendo en el sofá y me desperté para tomar agua –

– En el… Dios, Elsa. No deberías estar durmiendo ahí, no le hace ningún bien a tu pierna – Anna dijo preocupada – Debiste ir a tu cama

– ¿Y cómo lo haría si estabas tú? – La chica tomó la manta color burdeo – No quise despertarte y tampoco podía acomodarme en la cama, me di cuenta de que tenías todo desordenado. Pensé que te movías mucho y no quería arriesgarme

La chica se sonrojo intensamente y luego rió nerviosa. Elsa sonrió divertida recostando la cabeza en un cojín. Ella se había cubierto ya con la manta mientras Anna la miraba preocupada.

– ¿Por qué no subes? Yo me quedaré aquí abajo –

– Estoy bien así –

Anna sacudió la cabeza sonriendo – No, _yo_ estaré bien aquí. Tú tienes que cuidar de tu pierna, así que por favor ve arriba

Elsa torció los labios, al no moverse Anna le sonrió divertida mientras se acercaba al sofá, colocando ambas manos a cada costado besó a la rubia delicadamente en los labios, un beso correspondido, y luego le sonrió.

– De verdad, mejor cuidar tu pierna si quieres patinar –

– Eres la mejor – Elsa sonrió. Los dedos de sus manos recorrieron lentamente los brazos de Anna hasta llegar a su cuello y con una sonrisa atrajo a la pelirroja hacia ella en un beso más profundo.

Las caricias en su nuca provocados por los suaves y delicados dedos de Elsa, causaron uno pequeño cosquilleo. La chica pelirroja termino subiendo sus piernas a cada costado mientras se sentaba en el regazo de Elsa. Sus labios seguían conectados y el calor aumentaba con cada movimiento.

Pronto los pulmones comenzaron a exigirle aire, pero Anna no lo permitía. Besaba a Elsa como si de ello dependiera su propia vida. Y es que la sola textura de Elsa le fascinaba. Sus labios eran tan suaves como un algodón, tan deliciosos como el chocolate y claro, su sabor era directo a gloria. Las posiciones de las manos cambiaron, Anna rodeaba el cuello de Elsa mientras Elsa rodeaba la cintura de Anna, ambas besándose como si no hubiera un mañana que esperar.

Y los pulmones de Anna seguían exigiendo aire. Le gritaban a dúo: necesito aire, por favor. No quería ceder, no quería separarse de la rubia, pero acepto porque era mejor tener un poco de aire y continuar luego que a no tener nada y no continuar.

Con la cercanía de ambas, Anna volvió a notar las pequeñas y poco perceptibles pecas en el rostro de su novia. Su piel blanca era hermosa y suave. Su cabello rubio platinado parecía seda en los dedos de Anna. Sus hermosos ojos azules que brillaban junto a los suyos con mirarla y por supuesto su sonrisa pequeña. Ella era hermosa y era suya.

La frente de Elsa se posiciono en el hombro de Anna, la chica sonrió tranquilamente acariciando el cabello. Sus dedos eran bañados en seda platinada. Le gustaba.

* * *

Lo dulce de la fresa que Anna estaba mordiendo no se comparaba en nada a los labios de Elsa. Hacia tan solo unos minutos que se habían separado del sofá y ahora se encontraban en el suelo junto a la chimenea con un pequeño picnic bajo techo.

– ¿Ves? No es tan malo – Elsa mordió un trozo de una galleta salada.

– Sí, si te gusta estar en un picnic bajo techo en una tormenta comiendo papitas fritas, galletas saladas, agua purificada y pan con mantequilla a las cuatro de las mañana – Anna dijo con amargura. Elsa la miro tranquila, en sus manos tenía una papita frita. Ella sacudió la cabeza y dejo la galleta en el pote – Els, no quería esto para nuestra primera cita. Yo quería que tuviéramos un momento mágico, pensaba en que podía conseguir algo de dinero con mis padres y además de mis amigos y así llevarte a Golfo di Napoli, no comer un montón de basura a las cuatro de la mañana

Elsa sonrió colocando una mano en el hombro de Anna, la besó en la mejilla – Es dulce de tu parte que quieras que sea especial, pero ¿no es más especial si estamos las dos? De verdad, no me importa si termino teniendo una cena en un hospital, si estoy contigo suena como la perfecta cita

Anna suspiro – ¿Aún si son las cuatro de la mañana?

– Aún si son las cuatro de la mañana – Afirmo Elsa. Volvió a besar la mejilla de la rubia y en segundos abrió los ojos de golpe – ¿Dijiste Golfo di Napoli?

…

– No – Automáticamente Anna dijo con una mueca asustada.

– Anna… ¿Por qué quieres llevarme allí? –

– No, has escuchado mal. No quiero llevarte a ese restaurante cuyo nombre desconozco. Yo quiero llevarte a un lugar donde podamos tener una cena grandiosa solo las dos juntas… –

Elsa sacudió la cabeza poniéndose en pie – Has hablado con Ariel, ¿no? Le has preguntado donde he ido a mi cita con Will y querías llevarme allí. ¿Por qué?

– Qué. No es como si yo quisiera superar la cita que hayas tenido con él. Es decir, jamás te llevaría a un lugar tan fome como ese. Yo no soy una persona tan sofisticada y sé que lo sabes –

– Anna – Elsa gruño entre dientes – No sé que me molesta más. Que tú intentarás copiar la cita que tuve hace más de un año o que no pensaras en una cita para nosotras. Te acabo de decir que la mejor cita que podía tener era contigo, mientras estés conmigo, pero solo pensabas en mi cita con Will. ¿Por qué?

– Yo… – No respondió. Elsa sacudió la cabeza.

– Dormiré en mi habitación. No sé qué harás tú. Puedes dormir aquí abajo o arriba, hay una habitación para invitados – Se abrazó a sí misma la rubia y luego subió cojeando.

Anna miro a la rubia con una mueca arrepentida y luego observo su pequeño e intimo picnic. Había hecho de todo para conseguir el dinero que quería y poder llevar a Elsa al mejor restaurante y ella parecía molesta por eso. Solo porque Anna quisiera imitar al ex de la rubia no significaba que no pensara en ella. Todo lo que quería era tener la velada más romántica de todas.

– Me parece que solo quedamos tú y yo, Lady – Suspiro. Volteó a ver al cachorro que se encontraba a medio caminar en las escaleras. Gruñó antes de recordar que Lady dormía con Elsa debido a que cuando ésta era pequeña su mascota la protegía de lo que la asustaba.

Suspiro sintiéndose completamente sola y como si fuera la persona más tonta del mundo y subió. No planeaba subir a buscar esa habitación de invitados sino entrar en la de Elsa.

La rubia se encontraba de espaldas a ella, su cabello caía de un solo hombro. Anna respiro hondo caminando hacia la cama, sin decir nada se metió junto con la noruega y la abrazó por la cintura.

– Lo siento – Murmuró después de un rato. No hubo respuesta, pero Anna sabía que Elsa no estaba durmiendo pues podía sentir que la rubia se movía algo tensa, como si quisiera evitar acurrucarse junto a ella – Els, perdóname. Entiendo. Yo no estaba pensando en nosotras cuando quise llevarte a ese restaurante. No lo sé. Tal vez pensé que necesitaba competir con él y así darte una cita única que puedas recordar. Solo estaba celosa de que sí estuvieras enamorada de él y de mí… de mí simplemente intentarás llevar una relación. Soy egoísta. Mierda. Es la primera vez que lo digo en voz alta. Yo soy egoísta porque solo pienso en mí y no en lo que tú quieres, pero al verte sonreír cuando estábamos abajo… Lamento haberte arruinado esa sonrisa con mi sarcástico comentario. ¿Sabes? No tienes ni idea de lo que es saber que tu novia tuvo una relación con alguien antes que tú y encima estaba enamorada de ese alguien mientras que de ti solo intenta dar lo mejor para hacer funcionar la relación. No sabes lo que se siente decirle siempre "te quiero" a alguien solo para escuchar que ese alguien evade el tema. Te estoy presionando, lo siento, pero yo no quiero… yo solo…

– Te quiero –

– ¿Eh? – Anna se sorprendió un poco. Elsa se giro lentamente hasta quedar de frente a la pelirroja.

– Te quiero – Repitió. Hubo un silencio. El color del rostro de Anna se intensifico – Perdóname. Solo… Anna, quiero que seas tú, no que hagas algo que Will ya ha hecho. Te quiero como eres. Y ya te dije que si sentía algo por ti aunque no estaba segura de que era… tal vez… tal vez es igual que lo que sientes por mí. Yo te quiero

Anna sonrió ligeramente, casi babeaba solo por escuchar esas palabras que tanto quería de Elsa.

Continuara…


	22. Chapter 22

_**Resumen:**_Todo el mundo hablaba sobre el accidente en el hielo. No importa cuantas veces intento olvidarlo, allí estaban todos para recordárselo. Elsa es una joven estudiante distinguida entre los pasillos escolares, fría y seria, pero algo nuevo sucederá cuando entable una amistad con cierta pelirroja ¿Será posible que la compañía de cierta pelirroja sea suficiente para que la rubia se abra?

Disclaimer: Frozen es propiedad de Disney. Con la participación especial de algunos personas más de Disney.

* * *

Voluntad sobre Hielo

22

Los ojos azules de Elsa parecían brillar antes de cerrarse lentamente, su cabeza se había inclinado hacia atrás provocando que su cabello largo y suelto hiciera suaves cosquillas en su espalda baja. Su cuerpo magullado era suavemente reconfortado por el agua caliente de la ducha.

"_Hace mucho que no me caía tanto en los patines. Es como volver a empezar."_

Enjuago su cabello con algo de shampoo, un suave olor a manzanilla se desprendió de él entonces y luego su cuerpo fue completamente lavado. Una toalla envolvía su cuerpo al salir del baño. El vapor inundaba todo que apenas podía ver y al abrir la puerta pudo sentir la brisa suave y delicada, fría que provenía de la ventana abierta chocar en su piel después de estar en contacto con el vapor cálido y humeante del agua caliente.

Paso una mano por su cabello desenredando algunos nudos y observo a Anna dormir de espaldas a ella. No le sorprendía en lo absoluto. Apenas eran las once. Rápidamente se vistió y salió sin hacer ruido.

Sonrió tranquilamente al llegar abajo se encontró con sus padres preparando el desayuno. La tormenta había terminado cerca de las seis de la mañana, lo que complico un poco el horario de entrenamiento de Elsa, pero no importaba. Hacer ejercicio a las siete de la mañana era igual de gratificante que hacerlo a las cinco de la mañana.

– ¿Anna sigue durmiendo? – Pregunto Idunn colocando un tazón con mermelada en el centro de la mesa.

– Sí, pensaba en despertarla, pero… –

– Pienso que deberías despertarla ahora. No sé si sea buena idea que duerma tanto – Agdar dijo sonriendo. En sus manos, el periódico del día se encontraba abierto.

– Si yo fuera ella preferiría dormir – Elsa suspiro poniéndose en pie.

– Nadie les dijo que se durmieran tarde – La madre de la rubia dijo.

Elsa sonrió divertida. Al entrar nuevamente en su habitación grabo la imagen de Anna durmiendo. Bebía cada detalle. La forma en como su cabello se encontraba esparcido en toda la almohada, también la posición alta de sus brazos ocupando toda su cama y tal vez el pequeño y delgado hilo de baba que corría de su boca. Rió para sus adentros antes de acercarse a ella, se sentó en el borde y con suavidad toqueteo sus manos. Anna no despertó.

– Anna – Cantó suavemente en su oído – Anna despierta

La pelirroja se movió en su cama, dando la vuelta hacia donde se encontraba Elsa y sus parpados se presionaron un poco. La rubia sonrió divertida, moviendo un mechón de su cabello que estorba la vista de su rostro, la besó en la frente. Ahora sí, Anna abrió los ojos con una sonrisa.

– Buenos días –

– Buenos días –

Se estiró en la cama antes de acurrucarse un poco. Elsa rió poniéndose en pie.

– Venga, el desayuno está servido. Chocolate caliente y algunas tostadas. Cortesía de mi hermosa pero muy comprensiva madre – Rió.

– Tu madre me cae bien. Siempre me trata como si fuera su hija – Anna dijo sin abrir los ojos.

– Pero no lo eres. Eres mi novia y si no te levantas te juro que te voy a sacar arrastrando de ahí – La chica comenzó a caminar hacia la salida – Tienes un minuto

– Que lindo sonó eso de tu boca. No la amenaza porque eso aunque suena divertido no es lindo, sino que me hayas llamado novia. No es extraño de todos modos, eres mi novia, soy tu novia, somos novias. Nosotras estamos en una relación interesante de novias. Es raro decirlo tantas veces, pero aún me cuesta creerlo, ¿tú qué piensas, Els? ¿Elsa? – Al mirar a la entrada sonrió ligeramente. Elsa se había ido. Forzadamente se había puesto en pie, frotó sus ojos con los dorsos de ambas manos y luego se dispuso a bajar las escaleras.

– Buenos días, Anna – La madre de Elsa la recibió con una sonrisa.

Por un momento la rubia se sintió no solo fuera de lugar sino completamente desaliñada y muy mal presentada ante los padres de la chica. Era importante tener una buena presentación con quienes pueden ser tus suegros, pero en ese momento Anna parecía aturdida.

Primero recordó que la tormenta de anoche había mantenido a los padres de Elsa fuera, segundo pensó en que estaba por desayunar con los padres de Elsa, tercero pensó en que quizás ellos creían que algo había sucedido anoche entre ambas chicas, pues durmieron juntas en la misma habitación y cuarto Anna se sintió avergonzada por la vestimenta del día anterior completamente desaliñada y el cabello alborotado.

"_Bien, Anna. Acabas de impresionar a los padres de tu novia."_

Pasó la mano por su cabello rápidamente en un intento de peinarlo lo mejor posible. Elsa estaba sentada junto a su padre y vestía una simple polera de mangas largas color azul y unos jeans, también una par de botas café. No usaba bufanda, no usaba gorro y mucho menos guantes. La tormenta había terminado, pero incluso Anna sentía el frío. Todo fuera estaba cubierto de nieve. El cabello de Elsa goteaba y eso le sorprendió un poco.

– Buenos días – Dijo con timidez pasando a tomar asiento.

Elsa le sonrió ligeramente. El aroma suave a pan tostado hizo que el estómago de Anna rugiera ferozmente, la chica se sonrojo bastante cubriendo su estómago con ambas manos para así intentar opacar el sonido. La mermelada de moras jamás había olido tan bien como aquella mañana y el olor a chocolate caliente hizo que involuntariamente se lamiera los labios.

La risa suave de la madre de Elsa la sacó de un pequeño ensueño – Adelante, querida. Puedes comer cuanto gustes. Hice bastante – Anna asintió con un sonrojo avergonzado. Tomo una tostada. La madre de Elsa le miro con una sonrisa antes de voltear a ver a su hija – ¿Qué tal el entrenamiento?

– Ya sabes, lo mismo de mismo de siempre – Elsa respondió vagamente. Anna la miro intrigada, la rubia suspiro y con un tono medio frío respondió – Jennifer me ha quitado los patines. Trotamos un poco. Quiere que vaya al kine antes de volver a ponerme los patines

– ¿Es necesario? – Agdar miro a su hija – Pensé que ya te habías puesto los patines ayer

– Sí, pero al dar un salto me caí – Elsa se encogió tomando una tostada. Untó algo de mantequilla en lugar de mermelada y le dio un mordisco – Cree que es mejor si puedo fortalecer un poco mi pie antes de hacer movimientos bruscos

¿Bruscos? A Anna siempre le había parecido que los saltos de Elsa eran todo menos brusco, eran elegantes, gráciles, bellos y delicados. No bruscos. Observo a Elsa fijo. Apenas había un poco de mermelada en la comisura de sus labios luego de que sirviera un poco de mermelada en su tostada, justo en una zona en donde no había mantequilla. Luchó con la tentación de querer acercarse y quitar ese poco de mermelada ella misma con su lengua, solo para después besar sus perfectos labios; y sin embargo, su lucha fue mucho mejor cuando Elsa se quito ella misma el poco de mermelada. Suspiro aliviada.

– Tal vez no es mala idea – Escuchó a la madre de Elsa.

Elsa asintió lentamente sin decir nada. Al terminar el desayuno, Anna se dispuso a subir apresuradamente a la habitación de Elsa ante la mirada perpleja de la familia Winter. Ella quería arreglarse pronto, verse más presentable para su novia y su familia y no tan… desastrosa.

Recordó que no había ropa de cambio. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonta para no traer ropa de cambio? Elsa entro en la habitación después de dar unos golpes y le sonrió. Anna no se atrevió a decir nada por un instante, pero la rubia tenía sus propias cosas en mente. Se acerco a Anna con un conjunto de ropa en las manos.

– Es posible que te quede algo grande, pero es lo mejor que puedo tener por ahora –

"_No es posible. ¿Cómo lo supo?"_

– Gra-gracias – La pelirroja se sonrojo tomando la ropa perfectamente doblada en sus manos. Elsa sonrió antes de dar la vuelta.

"_Huele como a ella."_

Una vez que Elsa se fue Anna se dispuso a vestirse, pero no pudo haberlo hecho rápidamente porque observaba la ropa de pies a cabeza. Cada milésimo detalle. Frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo, Anna se acomodó la camisa mirándose. Se sorprendió de que la ropa de Elsa le quedara bien, sobre todo siendo que ella era más alta que Anna.

Usaba una polera de mangas negras y largas mientras que en el torso era de color gris con el diseño de unas manchas de algún animal. A simple vista la polera no se veía muy cálida para enfrentar el frío de allí afuera, pero la verdad es que sí lo era. La polera era bastante cálida y es que por dentro la tela era un tipo de algodón suave y cálido. Usaba unos jeans negros, le quedaban ajustados, demasiado como para no respirar, pero se acostumbraría; sin embargo, en los tobillos se le veían arrugados como si le sobrara tela y es que Elsa era más alta que ella. Se puso unas botas y luego salió de la habitación.

En el living Elsa se encontraba encendiendo la chimenea, el padre de la chica estaba mirando la televisión, más preciso en las noticias. Por lo que Anna pudo notar, el encabezado de las noticias decía que las calles estaban cerradas debido a la tormenta de la noche anterior. Una mueca se dibujo en su rostro. Debía llamar a sus padres.

– Te ves bien – Elsa le sonrió mirándola fugazmente. La rubia se encontraba con un soplador de chimenea que parecía algo más pristino y arcaico hecho con una madera café demasiado oscura con un símbolo chino en el centro y un borde rojo. Ella había sabido que ahora las chimeneas se encendían por medio de un botón, pero por lo visto a Elsa le gustaba más así. Estaba avivando el fuego sin problemas.

– Gracias – Murmuró sin saber a dónde ir ahora. Cuando la chica termino con lo que estaba haciendo, se acerco a Anna tranquilamente. Estuvo a punto de decirle algo pero fue interrumpida por su padre que había dicho algo sobre la tormenta.

– Lady no ha dejado de correr en la nieve – Dijo Elsa distrayéndose de lo que iba a decirle a Anna. Al mirar por una ventana vio a la perra correr entre la nieve siguiendo a unas aves que sobrevolaban. Rió ligeramente tomando la mano de la pelirroja – ¿Quieres ir afuera?

– Yo no… – Anna intento decir, pero antes de poder terminar Elsa ya se había puesto su gorro de lana para salir de la casa arrastrándola. Rió para sus adentros observando a la rubia actuar como una pequeña niña fascinada por la nieve. Por lo general sería Anna la que corriera emocionada, por lo que no entendía el comportamiento de Elsa.

El viento dio fuerte en su rostro apenas salió. Estaba muy helado y todo cubierto de nieve. No podía ver la carretera y mucho menos podía ver el pequeño camino hecho de piedras en la entrada de la casa de Elsa. Caminó lentamente y al respirar pudo ver una pequeña nube de vapor salir de su boca. No tenía tanto frío como pensó que iba a tener cuando saliera de la casa. La ropa de Elsa le estaba calentando muy bien.

Vio a Elsa correr apenas con Lady. Realmente actuaba como una niña.

– ¿Qué sucede Anna? – Pregunto Elsa caminando hacia ella seguida del animal que de altura llegaba hasta su cintura.

– Nada – Respondió – Debería ir por una bufanda

– ¿Sí? – Pregunto Elsa quitándose el gorro de lana y entregándoselo – Ten. Si tienes frío puedes usarlo

El corazón de Anna latió observando el gorro de lana en las manos de Elsa. La rubia estaba peinada con su habitual trenza, no tenía ni un solo pelo fuera de su lugar, ni siquiera tras haberse quitado el gorro. Tragó saliva. ¿Cómo podía Elsa entregarle ese gorro a ella? ¡CÓMO! Ese gorro, según entendía Anna, era el favorito de Elsa. Jamás se lo quitaba e incluso una vez, cuando Kristoff y Olaf intentaban llamar su atención, uno de ellos se lo quito y ella prácticamente lo mato con la mirada. Jamás volvieron a tocarlo.

Con la mano temblorosa y dudosa lo tomó. Esperaba que Elsa lo arrebatara rápidamente antes de que ella pudiera tomarlo, pero no sucedió. Una vez que estaba en las manos de Anna, Elsa volteó a ver a su mascota para lanzarle una rama.

Anna observó el gorro de lana a franjas blancas y celestes con dos pompones colgando a cada lado sujetos por un par de hebras trenzadas. Tragó saliva. En sus manos se sentía cálido, probablemente porque Elsa se lo había puesto por un instante, pero más que eso, se sentía cálido porque le pertenecía a su novia. Desde que la conoció era inseparable a este gorro. Anna no conocía el por qué, pero suponía que era muy importante para que no se separé de el.

"_Mi Elsa" _

No dudo más. Se puso el gorro y luego se acercó a Elsa que estaba todavía jugando con su mejor amiga de cuatro patas. Se sintió celosa, pero estaba bien, solo era su mascota de todos modos y Anna su novia. ¿Cómo estar celosa del animal de Elsa?

Anna observó a la chica con una sonrisa divertida antes de acercarse. Su mano se deslizo por la nieve agarrando un gran puñado que pronto se convertiría en una bola de nieves que se estrellaría contra Elsa. Sonrió maliciosa. Elsa la miro divertida y le devolvió el ataque.

Entre tantas bolas de nieves disparadas hacia Anna, ella se encamino con cuidado hacia su rubia novia y envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Sin siquiera poder dar otro movimiento Elsa ya la había besado.

Sonrió contra los labios de la rubia mientras le daba el beso que tanto se había aguantado desde que despertó en la mañana. Como siempre la suavidad del tacto de Elsa la hacía sentir como si estuviera flotando en cientos de nubes suaves como un colchón. Abrazaba su cuello apeándola más a sí. No quería separarse de ella y es que el calor de su cuerpo junto al suyo le quitaba mucho más el frío de lo que su polera lo hacía.

Finalmente, la frente de Elsa descanso sobre la suya y Anna sonrió.

– ¿Qué sucede contigo? –

– ¿Qué sucede conmigo? No lo sé, ¿qué sucede conmigo? – Elsa rió. Besó la mejilla de Anna y luego recostó su frente en el hombro de la menor. Anna sonrió besando la sien visible de Elsa. Sentía a Elsa estrecharla más.

– Pareces diferente. Me gusta. Me gusta que seas espontanea – Anna dijo divertida, poco después rió – Es raro porque esto es algo que haría yo, ya sabes, ser infantil y todo eso, pero me gusta en ti. Es un lado que es nuevo para mí y me divierte solo verte. Me gusta tu sonrisa y cuando sonríes como si fueses una niña pequeña

Elsa rió en su hombro y la miro a los ojos. Brillaban con intensidad, la mano de Elsa acarició la mejilla de Anna con una sonrisa.

– Te ves hermosa –

– ¿Sí? Y pienso que tienes ropa muy linda, no es que no sea hermosa, pero es linda y todo lo que estoy usando es tuyo excepto por la ropa interior. Yo no quiero que pienses que soy una pervertida para eso. No. No quiero pienses mal de mí. Uhg, ya estoy como siempre avergonzándome a mi misma. ¿No sería mejor si me ahorro la vergüenza y te digo "hey, Elsa, me fascina tu ropa pero no uso tus brasier así que no te preocupes"? ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que eso no sonó mejor? Dios… Supongo que me odias, ¿verdad? Seguro que odias que mi boca diga todo lo que está en mi mente, es como si no pudiera pensar antes de hablar. Solo vengo y digo todo lo que mi mente está pensando, seguro tú te aburrirías si pudieras leer mi mente, pero te aseguro que no puede haber nada perturbante allí… bueno, tal vez algunas cosas pero no como una loca psicópata o asesina así como en Saw. Es una buena película, pero no me agrada la idea de que un asesino loco y retorcido haga jugar a las personas en un juego de muerte. ¿Crees que todos los retorcidos y dementes sean así? Yo creo que en realidad…

No pudo terminar de hablar pues los labios de Elsa le habían hecho olvidar todo lo que su boca estaba hablando en ese momento. Sus labios sin duda eran como un analgésico. Elsa la besaba como si su vida dependiera de eso. Era un beso intenso con cierto toque de desesperación. Desesperación por probar sus labios. Desesperación por no separarse. Desesperación por tenerla solo para ella.

Jamás antes Anna había experimentado la desesperación de Elsa al besarla. Por lo general era ella quien siempre anhelaba el tacto de la rubia, no al revés y aunque era algo extraño no era como si le incomodara.

Se notaba que Elsa realmente necesitaba besarla. Con cuidado Anna intento separarse, no porque no quisiera besarla sino porque necesitaba con urgencia algo de aire.

– Els, Els – Se rió. La chica rubia sonrió a Anna apoyando su frente contra la de ella – Hey, cálmate

La chica rió.

– ¿No te preocupa que alguien nos vea? Yo no diga que no quiera besarte. Mierda, podría hacerlo todo el día pero tú… – Anna murmuró.

– ¿Y quién nos va a ver? – Elsa rió besando a Anna fugazmente – Estamos a miles de kilómetros de la ciudad y nadie se atrevería a cruzar después de una tormenta

– ¿Por qué no se lo dices al tipo de allí atrás? – Anna pregunto mirando por el hombro de Elsa. La sonrisa de la patinadora desapareció solo para darse la vuelta sorprendida. Busco con la mirada como quien busca un peligro aproximarse en medio de un callejón oscuro, pero no encontró nada. En lugar de encontrarse con una cámara se encontró con los brazos de Anna rodeándole la cintura.

– Estaba bromeando – Rió en su oído. Apoyó el mentón en el hombro de Elsa mientras la rubia ponía las manos sobre las de Anna – ¿Crees que sería egoísta de mi parte si pidiera poder tener un momento romántico con mi novia sin importar si estamos en público o no?

– No, no lo sería – Elsa murmuro suavemente – Pero yo no quiero tener a la prensa encima, mucho menos ahora y además… ¿realmente quieres que te sigan a todos lados?

– Sería bueno tener quince minutos de fama – Anna rió – No, probablemente no querría

Elsa rió – Vamos a dentro. Quiero leer un libro

– Y volviste a ser la misma – Anna rió.

Elsa aplaudió llamando la atención de Lady que se encontraba escarbando nieve – Lady, adentro nena – El animal prácticamente corrió hacia dentro de la casa. Anna rió tomando de la mano a Elsa y acercándose hacia dentro.

* * *

Los brazos de Elsa se cruzaron mientras una sonrisa divertida se dibujo en su rostro. Frente a ella Jennifer la miraba completamente enojada. Tanto Mérida como Anna tragaron saliva por un instante, preocupadas de que la entrenadora pudiera explotar y enojarse incluso con ellas también; sin embargo no sucedió nada de los temores que ellas tenían. La sonrisa de Elsa mostró sus dientes en una victoria única.

– Ya basta – Gruñó Jennifer dándole un golpe a Elsa en el brazo. La chica rió – Cincuenta vueltas

– ¡Qué! – La observó sorprendida.

– Ahora y en una hora. Si te tardas te aumentare – Se dio la vuelta enojada. Elsa gimió de mala gana, observo a su novia junto a una amiga y luego se dispuso a correr tras ponerse los audífonos.

– Eso no está bien, ¿o sí? – Mérida no quito la vista de la rubia corriendo.

– Nope. No lo está – Anna dijo despreocupada – ¿Quieres café?

– Suena bien – Mérida miro a Elsa como si fuera un ser de otro planeta. La temperatura ambiente no podía ser más baja, y de hecho si bajaba más Mérida se sorprendería. Ella vestía con una gran casaca roja, unos pantalones cómodos y calientes, usaba un gorro, guantes y botas. Anna no vestía con tantas cosas. Usaba una polera de mangas negras y diseño de leopardo en el torso de color gris, unos jeans, unas botas e inusualmente usaba el gorro de lana de Elsa. No parecía tener frío pese a todo eso, aunque en ocasiones se frotaba las manos. Sin embargo lo que le sorprendía era Elsa, porque incluso Jennifer vestía muy abrigada. La rubia patinadora usaba solo una camisa sin mangas color blanca, unos pantalones deportivos que llegaban hasta la mitad de su pantorrilla y unas zapatillas deportivas. Su cabello estaba en una trenza – _"No puede ser que no tenga frío vistiendo así. Yo estaría congelada a este punto. Ni siquiera hubiera podido mirar la ropa en mi armario si de mi tratara."_

Observó el cielo. Estaba por anochecer y ellas cuatro seguían en el centro de la ciudad viendo a Elsa practicar. De hecho, apenas recién había comenzado el entrenamiento de Elsa cuando decidió que debía vengarse de Jennifer por algo que desconocían tanto Anna como Mérida, pero esperaban que fuera debido a una pelea. Si bien la rubia tenía una tendencia a responderle a su entrenadora, Anna pensaba que en ese momento quizá se había sobrepasado. Elsa prácticamente había tenido una pelea con Jennifer y lo peor de todo es que había sido en su idioma natal. No estaba segura de que le dijo, pero ella estaba muy enojada y Elsa solo sonreía.

– Ahora debe de arrepentirse de hablar quien sabe que – Mérida rió viendo a Elsa trotar.

– Yo espero que esté bien. Su pierna… – Murmuró Anna preocupada.

– Ella va a estar bien – La chica rió – Elsa sabrá manejarlo

– Eso espero – Anna asintió. Había un carrito no muy lejos de donde se encontraban las chicas vendiendo algo de café. Un caliente y delicioso café es lo que Anna necesitaba a esa hora del día, ¿o debía decir casi noche? Estaba por anochecer.

Tras haber comprado cuatro vasos de cafés las dos chicas se acercaron a Jennifer que se encontraba completamente enojada aun con Elsa. Observaba a la rubia dar vueltas en un determinado perímetro.

– Aquí tienes – Mérida rió – ¿Puedo saber qué es lo que dijo?

– No – Jennifer respondió con calma pese a que estaba enojada.

Anna sonrió divertida. Observó a Elsa trotar tranquilamente, inconsciente de que le habían comprado un vaso de café de vainilla. Suspiro dejándolo a un lado en la banca.

– ¿Qué dices, Jenn? ¿Ella va a estar lista para la competencia? – Anna preguntó con cierto sentimiento de culpa carcomiéndola por dentro.

La castaña bebió de su café y luego se lamió los labios. Observó un poco más a Elsa y luego habló sin quitar su vista de la rubia.

– Es difícil de saberlo. No me sorprende tanto que haya progresado bastante como me sorprende lo terca que es. Ya sabes, por querer entrar al hielo ahora – Sacudió la cabeza mascullando algo en Noruego – Es posible que esté lista, pero no puedo decirlo a ciencia cierta. Lleva, ¿cuánto, tres días, tal vez cuatro? No muchos a decir verdad, pero ha logrado correr sin problemas; sin embargo no es lo mismo correr que patinar

– ¿Entonces no va a poder competir? – Mérida pregunto con tristeza.

– Es posible – Dijo Jennifer.

– Espera, ¿la estás haciendo correr por nada? ¡Si Elsa no puede competir por qué la estás haciendo correr! ¿Por qué no le dices y así puede descansar? – Anna le regaño sin alterarse demasiado. Miro a Elsa que gracias a los audífonos no tenía idea de que estaba sucediendo. Habló un poco más tranquila para no llamar la atención – ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Qué ganas con hacer que se esfuerce para no competir?

– Eso no es de tu incumbencia – Respondió Jennifer fríamente.

– Los Noruegos son todos igual de fríos – Anna se quejó.

Mérida se rió un poco colocando una mano en el hombro de la chica. Elsa seguía trotando hasta que en un momento pareció que algo andaba mal. Con una mirada intensa de preocupación Jennifer se puso en pie inclinándose hacia delante. No se movió. Elsa dio unos saltos sosteniendo su pierna derecha, había gritado un poco y luego cayó al suelo. Fue entonces que no solo Jennifer corrió hacia Elsa sino Anna y Mérida.

La mirada de Anna reventó de preocupación cuando vio a Elsa en el suelo con algunas lagrimas en las mejillas. Sostenía su pierna con fuerza. Sus dientes se apretaban con fuerza y sus ojos estaban cerrados con fuerza.

– Els, ¿qué sucede? – Se agachó colando una mano en el hombro de la chica. La sentía tensa.

– Elsa, ¿qué ha pasado? – Jennifer pregunto preocupada. Miro la pierna de la chica y luego busco con la mirada. Se dirigió a Mérida – ¡Trae hielo!

– ¿Hielo? – La pelirroja la miro sorprendida. ¿De dónde sacaría hielo? Busco con la mirada hasta que la idea más lógica y obvia se le cruzó por la mente. Corrió hacia donde había un montón de nieve y tomó un puñado bien grande para luego correr devuelta hacia donde se encontraban las otras tres chicas. Un grupo de personas que estaban cercas las habían mirado, algunos se acercaron pero no todos. El hielo Jennifer lo puso en la pierna de Elsa mientras le pedía que respirara hondo. Anna ayudó a Elsa a acomodarse un poco en su regazo, parte de su cuerpo estaba apoyado allí.

Sus ojos enfocaban su pierna. El dolor intenso de algo contraerse dentro la hacía gemir, sus labios se apretaban hacia dentro con fuerza mientras sus manos temblaban.

– Respira. Tranquila. ¿Vale? Todo va a estar bien – Jennifer murmuró moviendo el hielo. Presiono sus dedos en la pierna de Elsa, quizá intensificando un poco el dolor, pero al poco los quito cuando supo que se estaba calmando, sobre todo porque la chica parecía algo más tranquila. Sus manos temblaban y sus labios también, su respiración se volvió agitada.

Anna rodeó sus hombros y la beso en la cabeza. Susurra un "tranquila" contra su cabeza. Jennifer miro a ambas chicas y sonrió para sus adentros. Quizás esa era la razón que hacía a Elsa tranquilizarse realmente. Unos minutos después el dolor había sido mitigado por completo, sin embargo Elsa aún temblaba y no era por frío.

– ¿Qué pasó? – Mérida pregunto, en cuclilla junto a las demás que estaban en el suelo también. Aún estaba algo confundida.

– Solo fue un calambre – Jennifer sacudió la cabeza – No calentaste antes de trotar, ¿o sí?

– Supongo que lo olvide – Elsa murmuró.

El rostro de Jennifer se tornó serio, estaba a punto de gritarle cuando un hombre decidió acercarse.

– Señoritas, ¿están bien? ¿Necesitan ayuda? – Se notaba preocupado.

– Estamos bien – Jennifer se puso en pie. Miro a su patinadora – ¿Puedes caminar?

– Eso creo – Respondió Elsa. Se puso en pie con la ayuda de Anna, pero al dar unos pasos cojeo miserablemente. La pelirroja le ayudo ya que desde que Elsa había comenzado a caminar aún con su fractura ya no usaba las muletas. Lo que era muy sorprendente a decir verdad.

– Cuando dije que quería un momento romántico con mi novia en público, no me refería a esto, ¿sabes? – Anna rió tras hablar en un susurro solo para Elsa.

Elsa rió apenas – Está bien, tal vez después de la competencia podamos estar solo nosotras dos… en público

– Suena bien – Anna dijo riendo.

Ambas chicas se sentaron en la banca donde el café para Elsa aún permanecía ahí. Anna le miro con curiosidad antes de tomarlo. Estaba tibió. Se estaba enfriando más rápido de lo que ella quisiera. Y miro a Elsa que estaba respirando profundo.

– Iré a buscar el auto, Mérida ve por las cosas de Elsa que dejo allá y tú Anna quédate con ella – Jennifer dijo. Una vez que se alejo, Anna sonrió a Elsa.

– Ten, quizá algo caliente te venga bien, bueno, está tibió porque el frío lo ha enfriado rápidamente, pero no creo que te haga mal, ¿o sí? –

– Estoy bien, tranquila – Murmuró Elsa sonriendo.

Anna la miro preocupada. En ese instante quería olvidar que habían más personas cercas de ella. Quería olvidar que en cualquier momento un reportero ninja aparecía de la nada y les tomaba una foto. Quería olvidarse de que todo el mundo existía excepto ellas dos. Solo quería tomar a Elsa en sus brazos y besarla al igual que esta mañana cuando estuvieron jugando en la nieve… hasta que le doliera. Y lo hizo. Se olvido de todo y la besó suavemente en los labios. No quería asustarla. Solo quería calmarla. Hacerle saber que ella estaba ahí para cuidarla.

Al separar sus labios de ella la besó en la sien atrayéndola hacia ella en un suave abrazo. Elsa estaba sorprendida, sobre todo porque un par de personas habían estado mirando, pero no importaba. El abrazo de Anna, un suave y delicado abrazo, hacía que ella olvidara el dolor palpitante en su pierna. Era todo lo que necesitaba para estar tranquila.

– Todo va a estar bien – Murmuró Anna sin soltar a Elsa.

Cuando la camioneta se acerco las tres chicas subieron a ella rápidamente y se fueron. Adentro del vehículo, Anna no soltó a Elsa en ningún momento. Podía escuchar a Jennifer refunfuñar en Noruego, lo que no entendía nada, pero Elsa rodaba los ojos de vez en cuando.

* * *

– ¿Es una broma? – Elsa gruñó, estaba sentada en su cama teniendo un rato de reposo contra las almohadas y el televisor encendido, pero más que eso leía un artículo en el periódico matutino que Anna le había llevado.

La pelirroja se encontraba con la mirada tímida en el umbral de la puerta de la habitación de Elsa. Jugaba con sus manos nerviosa mientras Elsa despotricaba en noruego.

La rubia resopló y miro a la chica de ojos azulados verdosos con una sonrisa más suave, le indico acercarse y con temor Anna lo hizo.

– Hey, no te preocupes – Tomo su mentón con suavidad – No es tu culpa

– ¿No? – La voz de Anna salió temblorosa – Yo creo que sí

– No. No lo es, Anna – Elsa sonrió – Deja de preocuparte por eso. Tarde o temprano se iban a enterar de todos modos

Anna asintió preocupada y se acurruco junto a Elsa abrazándola con fuerza. La rubia sonrió ligeramente besando a la chica con delicadeza.

– Realmente lo siento – Anna murmuró.

– Basta, Anna. No es tu culpa – Elsa dijo con suavidad.

Anna tragó saliva estrechando más en un abrazo a Elsa. Sus ojos se deslizaron por la cama hasta el periódico en ella. El encabezado era exactamente lo que Anna no quería que saliera a la luz tan pronto y todo era su culpa. Si ella no hubiera besado a Elsa el día anterior tal vez ese encabezado no estaría ahora. Cerró los ojos sintiendo el calor del cuerpo de Elsa junto al suyo.

_¿Gusto por las chicas? Polémica sobre la sexualidad de Elsa._

Continuara…


	23. Chapter 23

_**Resumen:**_Todo el mundo hablaba sobre el accidente en el hielo. No importa cuantas veces intento olvidarlo, allí estaban todos para recordárselo. Elsa es una joven estudiante distinguida entre los pasillos escolares, fría y seria, pero algo nuevo sucederá cuando entable una amistad con cierta pelirroja ¿Será posible que la compañía de cierta pelirroja sea suficiente para que la rubia se abra?

Disclaimer: Frozen es propiedad de Disney. Con la participación especial de algunos personas más de Disney.

* * *

Voluntad sobre Hielo

23

Los ojos de Anna brillaron con intensidad al ver a Elsa patinando. No la había visto tan concentrada desde que estuvieron juntas en el lago arcoíris. Elsa sonrió con cariño al encontrarse con la mirada de Anna. Estaba dándole los últimos detalles a su dibujo cuando Rapunzel rió ligeramente.

– Y yo que pensé que íbamos a estar rodeadas de cámaras. ¿Qué se siente ser famosa? – Se burló.

– Basta – Anna gruñó – Maldición

– No es tan malo, ¿o sí? – Mérida rió – Debiste pensar un poco mejor las cosas

– Oye, en ese momento solo me importaba Elsa –

– Eso lo sabemos – Rapunzel asintió – Escucha Anna, no quiero tener que decirte que hacer, pero supongo que has encontrado una forma de estar con Elsa, ¿no?

– No – La chica gruñó – No he podido estar ni un momento a solas con Elsa. Desde que la prensa se enteró de nosotras no hemos podido hacer nada. Ayer, Elsa y yo salimos con mis padres, nos invitaron a comer y ahí estaba la prensa. Yo estaba por pegarles, pero Elsa me detuvo

Las chicas se rieron ante los quejidos de Anna. Cuando Elsa bajo de la pista de hielo tanteo caminando, se notaba bastante torpe al hacerlo. Anna dejó el bosquejo de Elsa a un lado en la butaca mientras se ponía en pie para dirigirse a la rubia.

– Hey, has estado fantástica – Murmuró abrazándola. Elsa se veía mucho más alta de lo que ya era con los patines.

– Solo me he deslizado de un lado a otro – Elsa murmuró caminando torpemente hacia una máquina expendedora. Metió una moneda de su bolsillo en el pequeño agujero de la maquina y marco un número.

– Oye, Els – Anna la tomó del brazo y le sonrió – Wow, enserio que estás mucho más alta

– Anna… –

– Sí, entiendo. Oye, sé que quieres salir al hielo y hacer tus rutinas diarias, saltos, vueltas, patinar hacia atrás y todo eso, pero es mejor que vayas de a poco. Han pasado dos semanas desde que tuviste el accidente, y claro que yo me siento muy culpable porque si no fuera por mí entonces no estarías así y es que es lo peor, pero como iba diciendo apenas estás entrando al hielo y no puedes esperar que apenas tocar el hielo puedas hacer un triple sin caerte. Debes ir con cuidado – Habló con suavidad Anna, sonrió ligeramente – Yo no quiero que salgas lastimada y sé que te sientes como si tuvieras las manos atadas en la espalda, lo puedo ver en tu mirada de frustración cuando te deslizas, pero piensa que no puedes hacer todo como si nada hubiera sucedido. Tienes que tomártelo con calma

Anna sonrió al ver a Elsa preocupada, se notaba que estaba considerando un poco las palabras de Anna, lo que era bueno. El sonido del paquete de comida que había caído capto la atención de Elsa y ella lo tomó desviando la mirada. Jugó con las manos mientras habría el pequeño sobre de papas fritas cuando pregunto sin quitarle la vista, solamente para no querer ver a Anna.

– ¿Crees que podré competir? – Fue un susurro tan bajo que fue apenas audible y Anna pensó que de no ser porque estaba cerca de ella entonces no lo habría oído.

Rápidamente recordó lo que no hace más de una semana había hablado con Jennifer. Ella le había dicho que no pensaba que Elsa pudiera competir sin importar cuanto se esforzada. Aún no entendía por qué entonces le estaba haciendo trabajar duro, quizá era por un futuro o algo similar, da igual, Anna lo desconocía. Pero al contrario de Jennifer, Anna conocía tanto a Elsa como para saber que si Elsa se lo proponía lograría participaría; sin embargo, estaban contra el tiempo. Elsa recién estaba montando sus fieles patines y la competencia estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Siete días faltaban para que llegará esa competencia. Elsa no podía saltar. No podía deslizarse de espaldas. No podía hacer un sprint. No podía girar bien. Básicamente, Elsa parecía como si estuviera patinando por primera vez. Si no podía hacer todo eso, no podría entrar en la competencia y para eso, más que nada, se necesitaba la rutina y sin todas esas maniobras que ella necesitaba entonces… se podía considerar fuera de la competencia enseguida.

– Tú lo harás bien – Anna respondió. Elsa le miró sorprendida y confundida – Te has esforzado bastante y no importa si alguien no lo cree. Yo creo en ti y sé que con el esfuerzo que estás haciendo, incluso un poco más, estarás participando con los mejores

Elsa sonrió ligeramente emitiendo un silencioso "gracias." Poco después de ser regañada por su entrenadora a causa de su elección alimenticia volvió al hielo, deslizándose en círculos siguiendo el contorno de la pista ovalada de patinaje. Anna volvió a sentarse en la butaca, tomó su cuaderno de dibujo y siguió con los detalles.

– ¡Eh! Yo no ser de aquí… ¿Usted… no… habla… espaaañoool? –

La pelirroja frunció el ceño al igual que sus amigas y voltearon hacia la entrada de la pista de patinaje donde se encontraron con una escena bastante peculiar. El dueño del local y un guardia de seguridad se encontraban deteniendo a un trió de jóvenes que habían intentado ingresar al local.

– ¿Ese es Kristoff? – Rapunzel frunció el ceño.

– Parece una morsa hablando – Mérida rió. Estaba apoyada contra la butaca de Anna, apoyando los antebrazos en el respaldo.

– Yaaa lee dijeee quee noo hablooo… nooruuegoo –

– Que idiotas – Bufó Anna divertida – Son noruegos no aliens

– Anna, creo que la entrenadora de tu novia está enojada – Rapunzel, que estaba sentada al lado suyo, apunto a la mujer castaña que miraba con seriedad hacia la entrada. Elsa volteó a ver también e involuntariamente se dio un golpe en el rostro con la palma de su mano.

Jennifer sacudió la cabeza, aplaudió tres veces pidiéndole a Elsa ignorarlos y seguir con lo que hacía. La rubia observo a los chicos y luego con una mueca invisible de suplica le pidió a su entrenadora que le diera el tiempo de ir a resolver el problema. Las tres chicas caminaron detrás de Elsa para saber más o menos que estaba sucediendo.

– ¡Anna, Mérida, Rapunzel, Elsa! ¡Chicas! – El chico peliblanco de ojos castaños sonrió con emoción.

– *_Unnskyld meg, hva skjer?_ – Elsa habló con un tono suave y bastante elegante. Anna había reconocido el idioma natal a duras penas.

Ella no estaba acostumbrada a escuchar a Elsa hablar en su idioma natal, probablemente porque ella misma no hablaba noruego y Elsa no quería abrumar con palabras sin sentidos para Anna; sin embargo, en raras ocasiones, sobre todo cuando la paciencia de Elsa se perdía (cosa que ocurría en casos extremos), Anna le había escuchado mandar todo al infierno en ese idioma. Desconocía las palabras que decía y Elsa jamás quiso decirle que significaban, pero ella siempre supo que debían ser palabras fuertes tanto como insultos como juramentos o palabrotas. Escucharla hablar en noruego, en ese momento, con un tono tan suave, hizo que sintiera un cosquilleo.

"_¿Por qué no me habla así a mí en lugar de a él? Con un tono sexy podríamos tener un momento divertido juntas. __Espera, ¿qué?"_

– *_Sorry, Miss Winter. Men disse gutta har forsøkt adgang forbudt i våre lokaler. __Jeg prøvde å fortelle dem det er en lukket trening, men jeg kan ikke synes å forstå hverandre godt_ – El dueño del lugar del le dijo a Elsa con un tono preocupado y sin saber que hacer.

Elsa miró a los chicos, que estaban nerviosos y con una sonrisa pequeña pidiendo disculpas, por otro lado algunos estaban confundidos.

Elsa suspiro – *_Ikke bekymre deg. Disse gutta har min tillatelse til å være her_

El hombre miro a Elsa preocupado. No parecía convencido con lo que sea que Elsa le estaba diciendo. La chica sonrió ligeramente y asintió para hacerle saber que estaba hablando enserio. Una vez más, el hombre habló en noruego y no solo a Elsa sino al guardia y luego ambos se alejaron. Una vez lejos, la chica miro a los recién llegados.

– Traten de no meterse en problemas, por favor –

– ¿Qué le has dicho? – Anna cuestionó confundida.

– Nada importante – Elsa dijo sonriendo. Dio la vuelta para volver al hielo dejando a los seis allí parados.

Anna sonrió torcido mirando a su mejor amigo con una sonrisa divertida, Kristoff supo que Anna se burlaría por su forma de intentar entenderse con el dueño del local así que rápidamente advirtió que no lo hiciera.

Al volver a su asiento, observo a la rubia deslizarse de un lado a otro sin problemas mayores, sin embargo, en cuanto intento saltar tuvo un caída. Anna se mordió el labio inferior conteniendo las ganas de ir a ayudarle.

– Eso va a dejar marca – Eugene dijo.

– Por cierto, ¿qué hacen aquí ustedes? – Mérida cuestionó.

– Nos aburrimos en la tienda de videojuegos así que vinimos a verles – Kristoff respondió.

– Se quedaron sin dinero – Asintió Anna.

– Esa es otra forma de decirlo – Olaf rió colocando las manos detrás de su cabeza.

– Sin embargo, esto está igual de aburrido que no tener dinero para poder jugar allí. ¿Por qué no patinan ustedes? – Pregunto Eugene mientras Rapunzel le tomaba del brazo enredándolo junto al suyo.

– No podemos. Es práctica cerrada y solo Elsa puede estar en el hielo – Mérida respondió.

– ¿Sí? Suena aburrido – Kristoff suspiró.

– Pero podemos entrar al hielo ahora – Anna apuntó a Elsa con su lápiz para dibujar – Por lo visto van a tomar un descanso

– Se ve que lo necesita – Rapunzel dijo.

Elsa bajó del hielo con cuidado y se quito los patines mientras jadeaba un poco. Jennifer se le había acercado para mencionarle que estaría revisando sus viejas rutinas una vez más antes de pedirle que hiciera alguna que no fuera tan peligrosa a lo que Elsa respondió tranquilamente con un "de acuerdo."

Se encontraba sentada en una butaca con los ojos cerrados y las manos en el borde del asiento, sosteniéndose con fuerza mientras sus nudillos se volvían blancos. Con la mirada agachada. Anna se le acercó con una sonrisa, traía consigo el cuaderno en sus manos y se sentó a su lado. El aroma a vainilla que desprendía Anna, fue todo para decirle a Elsa quien se encontraba a su lado.

– ¿La reina de las nieves está cansada? – Rió suavemente la pelirroja.

– Tal vez un poco – Sonrió abriendo los ojos. Miro a la chica y luego enfocó su vista en su cuaderno – ¿Qué tienes ahí?

– Ah, na-nada – Se sonrojo – Solo es un dibujo

– Déjame ver – Elsa murmuró suavemente. Sonrojada y nerviosa, Anna le entregó el dibujo y Elsa lo miro fascinada – Te quedo precioso. ¿No has pensando en estudiar algo relacionado con arte?

– Yo no sé que estudiar. Mira – Rió – Saldremos de la escuela y aún no sé que estudiar y tú probablemente ya tienes todo tu futuro listo, es decir, eres patinadora. ¿Qué otra cosa harías sino esto?

– ¿Estudiar administración de empresas? – Elsa rió. Levanto la mirada recordando algo que había escuchado hacia mucho tiempo atrás. Su tío había estado esperando que tanto ella como Ariel se encargaran de las cadenas de hoteles, lo que no era mala idea si no fuera porque tanto Elsa como Ariel ya tenían vistos su futuros en el agua y en el hielo – En realidad no estoy segura de que hacer

Anna suspiro – Al menos tienes algo que hacer. Yo podría estudiar vagología

Elsa rió apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Anna.

El silencio se había propagado para ambas, pero era un silencio cómodo. Cuando Anna se dio cuenta de que habían pasado más de veinte minutos en que ambas estuvieron calladas fue porque Jennifer llamó a Elsa. En sus manos tenía una pequeña computadora y le había dicho que tenía lista una rutina para que la chica hiciera.

Elsa se sentó junto a Jennifer tras haber dejado a Anna, la chica había vuelto con sus amigos. En la computadora había una rutina que la rubia había hecho hacia siete años atrás. No había competido con la rutina porque era demasiado sencilla y sin tantos saltos, obviamente no serviría para ganar.

– No puedo hacer eso – Elsa dijo – Perdería antes de que termine la rutina

– No, pero la usaras ahora para practicar. Son saltos sencillos que harán que te vayas acostumbrando. También, he pensado un poco en la rutina que vas a hacer para la competencia. Tengo listas las dos, las pensé antes de tu accidente y las he ido modificando, pero con el problema que tenemos supongo que no podremos hacer mucho –

Elsa sacudió la cabeza – Yo voy a participar. Sé que lo haré

– Tenemos siete días, Elsa – Jennifer miro la computadora – Necesitamos tres días para practicar, tres para ensayar tu rutina y uno para estar listas. Esto no nos deja bien, ¿sabes?

– Entonces reduzcámoslo. Un día para practicar, cinco días para ensayar la rutina y un día para estar listas – Elsa dijo con seguridad – No tenemos otra opción Jennifer

– No creo que estés lista para hacer esa rutina. Es muy peligrosa –

Elsa subió las piernas cruzándolas en forma de meditación en la silla – Entonces mejor no participo y habré estado perdiendo mi tiempo. Tal vez debería volver a New York a terminar la escuela

La mujer castaña miro a la menor y luego rió sacudiendo la cabeza – Bien, entiendo lo que haces. Escucha, si realmente quieres hacerlo a tu modo créeme que tendremos problemas. Dos días para practicar. Cuatro para ensayar. Un día para descansar y prepararse. ¿Qué te parece así?

– Supongo que estará bien – Elsa asintió lentamente.

– Bien, entonces, prepárate porque en dos días comenzaremos el verdadero entrenamiento para la competencia – Jennifer asintió con firmeza.

* * *

Anna frotó sus manos la una contra la otra mientras esperaba que el joven del puesto de comida, dentro del local de patinaje, le trajera su pedido. La temperatura estaba bajando para que el hielo no se derritiera y aunque hace un momento estaba muy templado, ahora ella con urgencia quería algo para calentarse. De prefería quería dos brazos de una rubia platinada envolviéndola en un tierno abrazo.

– Aquí tienes – El chico dejo el café de Anna. La chica casi llora de alegría cuando después de hacer un pequeño ridículo se enteró de que el noruego frente a ella también hablaba español. Se sintió tonta, pero aliviada de que pudieran entenderse para poder comparar.

Después de pagar volvió con sus amigos. Elsa seguía en la pista, esta vez haciendo una rutina que consistía en saltos y giros. No eran triples. No era loop. Solo era un ángel.

– Elsa lo está haciendo muy bien – Rapunzel dijo sin despegar la vista de la chica – No se ha caído. Es buena señal, ¿no?

– Eso creo yo – Anna asintió.

La atención de todos, incluso de Elsa que casi tropieza, fue llamada cuando un cristal rompió. La rubia frenó bruscamente antes de chocar contra uno de los muros que rodeaba el hielo y observo al igual que todos al trío de varones que se encontraba a un lado del local.

Eugene en sus manos sostenía un fierro mientras Olaf estaba a unos metros de él y Kristoff detrás de Olaf en cuchillas. Una estatua de cristal de unos patines había sido rota y cada fragmento descansaba en el suelo.

Anna abrió los ojos sorprendida y rápidamente se puso en pie para ir a ver que había sucedido junto a sus dos amigas. El dueño del local, un hombre bajito y rechoncho, de cabello castaño y algo calvo, comenzó a gritar en noruego algo que Anna no entendía, pero estaba enojado y la chica podía ver que eso le daba un aspecto algo gracioso.

Elsa rápidamente corrió hacia ellos, sin zapatos y seguida de Jennifer, también sin zapatos. Al llegar ahí, el hombre apunto a Elsa con el dedo y le grito en noruego. La chica estaba sorprendida, por no decir poco y entonces sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y su mirada asustada.

– ¡QUÉ! ¡JENNIFER! – Miro a su entrenadora. La mujer sacudió la cabeza hablando en noruego con un tono como si quisiera hacer comprender algo al hombre.

– *Jeg er veldig lei meg. At det ikke var hans intensjon og ah var en ulykke, men kan ikke sparke oss ut av den lokale bare for det. Vi vil betale for skaden – Anna escuchó a Jennifer decir bastante preocupada, pero no entendía nada. El hombre se cruzó de brazos enojado y sacudió la cabeza.

– *Jeg vil ikke tolerere dette. Jeg vil ha dem ut av mitt hjem og ikke ønsker å se. Selvfølgelig skal de betale erstatning, men det betyr ikke at du kommer til å fortsette å øve her. Jeg skal gå nå! –

Anna vio a Elsa abrir los ojos aún más. La rubia tomo a Jennifer del brazo bastante alterada. La mujer tragó saliva mientras decía algo más, pero el hombre volvió a repetir la misma frase final que había dicho antes. *_Jeg skal gå nå._

– ¡Maldita sea, Jennifer! ¡Haz algo! – Elsa dijo alterada.

El hombre apunto a Elsa nuevamente y dijo algo que Anna no pudo entender nada. Tragó saliva preocupada, por lo visto algo está sucediendo y no era nada bueno. De pronto, Elsa comenzó a hablar en noruego y por lo que Anna entendió la chica hablaba consigo misma. Había entrado en pánico.

– *Det er ikke mulig. Det er ikke mulig. Dritt. Dritt. Dritt. Dritt. Dritt. Dritt –

Anna tomó a Elsa del hombro preocupada, cuando la chica se dio cuenta de que estaba sucediendo miro a Eugene, Kristoff y Olaf con el rostro rojo y enojado mientras se acercaba a ellos.

– *Deg! Jeg sverger jeg ville drepe hvis ikke ulovlig. De har ingen anelse om at de har gjort –

– Elsa tranquila – Anna la alejó con cuidado. La chica seguía dándoles una mirada completamente gélida. Jennifer sacudió la cabeza preocupada y luego miró a los chicos.

– Vayan por sus cosas. Nos tenemos que ir –

Elsa gruñó enojada. Se fue de ahí dando patadas y Anna le siguió rápidamente preocupada por ella. La tomó de la mano para calmarla.

– Elsa, ¿qué ha pasado? –

– Ellos. ¡Ellos! Uhg. Ellos hicieron que nos echaran, no podemos volver aquí – Elsa sacudió la cabeza – No podía ser en mejor momento. Uhg…

– Tranquila, Elsa, todo va a estar bien – Anna la abrazó con cuidado. La besó en la mejilla y luego apoyó su frente en la sien de Elsa murmurando varias veces que se tranquilizara. La rubia rugió mientras de a poco se calmaba. Anna sonrió besándola en la frente y luego le ayudo a tomar sus cosas.

Una vez que grupo salió y Elsa pagó con el dinero que había ganado por cada patinaje que tenía.

– Matarlos sería poco – Gruñó la castaña. Se pasó una mano por el rostro y luego miro a Elsa – Veré si podemos entrenar en otro lugar. Supongo que te deja el resto de la tarde libre

Elsa asintió de mala gana.

– Yo creo que no tienes mucho de qué preocuparte. Jennifer dijo que resolvería este problema – Anna la besó en la mejilla.

* * *

Ambas chicas se encontraban en el hotel de los tíos de Elsa, sentadas en el sofá. No había nadie más en ese pequeño departamento, solo ellas dos y Anna sabía que Elsa aún estaba enojada.

La rubia rodó los ojos – Quisiera tanto no haber nunca dejado que entren…

Anna suspiro – Elsa, yo sé que estás molesta y quisiera que nada de esto hubiera sucedido. Yo solo…

– Está bien, Anna. Sé que quieres ayudar, pero en está ocasión no es como si pudieras – Elsa suspiro.

La pelirroja sacudió la cabeza – Sé que no puedo, pero esa no es razón para que no lo intente. Realmente siento que sean tan cabezas huecas. No sé cómo pensaron en jugar baseball dentro

La rubia se frotó la sien con los ojos cerrados, incapaz de concentrarse en la película que estaban viendo. Anna sonrió un poco, parecía que Elsa necesitaba algo de distracción y por suerte, Anna estaba allí.

Rió para sus adentros diciéndole a Elsa que debía relajarse un poco, la rubia seguía sin escuchar y cuando los labios de Anna delinearon el cuello de Elsa, solo empeoró las cosas.

– Basta Anna – Se puso en pie mirando a Anna – Creo que debería irme. Lo siento

Anna suspiro asintiendo. Se acercó a Elsa para besarla en la mejilla y luego se despidió de ella.

Una vez que Elsa se había ido, Anna gruñó. Los chicos lo habían arruinado en grande.

Continuara...

* * *

Traducción:

*Perdone, ¿qué sucede?  
*Lo siento, señorita Winter. Pero estos chicos han intentado entrar ilegalmente en nuestras instalaciones. Traté de decirles que es una práctica cerrada, pero me parece que no puede comprenderse bien  
*No te preocupes. Estos chicos tienen mi permiso para estar aquí  
...

*Lo siento mucho. Ese no era su intención y ah sido un accidente, pero no puede echarnos del local justo para eso. Vamos a pagar por los daños  
*No voy a tolerar esto. Yo los quiero fuera de mi local y no quiero ver. Por supuesto que ellos deben pagar una indemnización, pero eso no significa que vas a continuar practicando aquí. Váyanse a ir ahora!  
*Váyanse a ir ahora.  
*No es posible. No es posible. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. mierda  
*Ustedes! Les juro que los mataría si no fuera ilegal. No tienen idea de lo que han hecho


	24. Chapter 24

_**Resumen:**_Todo el mundo hablaba sobre el accidente en el hielo. No importa cuantas veces intento olvidarlo, allí estaban todos para recordárselo. Elsa es una joven estudiante distinguida entre los pasillos escolares, fría y seria, pero algo nuevo sucederá cuando entable una amistad con cierta pelirroja ¿Será posible que la compañía de cierta pelirroja sea suficiente para que la rubia se abra?

Disclaimer: Frozen es propiedad de Disney. Con la participación especial de algunos personas más de Disney.

* * *

Voluntad sobre Hielo

24

Los patines de Elsa se deslizaron por el hielo escarchado provocando que en varias ocasiones cayera al suelo. La rubia gruñó con cada golpe y luego se sentó al no poder seguir más. Su cuerpo estaba entumecido por el contacto con el hielo, pero no importaba.

– Necesitaremos un zamboni si planeas que usemos tu pequeño lago congelado – Jennifer se encontraba sentada en la nieve observando a Elsa.

– ¿Dónde conseguiremos un zamboni? – Elsa cuestiono sentada en el hielo – Tom no me va a prestar el suyo, no después de que los chicos hubieran roto su estatua

– Ese es el problema – Jennier sacudió la cabeza – Ya no podemos conseguir un zamboni

Elsa torció los labios mirando el hielo – Bueno, antes del zamboni había que raspar, lavar y escobillar el hielo a mano. Si nosotras lo hiciéramos estaríamos terminando… después del mundial

– Entonces deberíamos olvidarnos del mundial porque sin hielo no podemos practicar –

Elsa suspiro. Necesitaba hacer algo con su problema y pronto. El día anterior las cosas habían empeorado por si fuera y poco la competencia estaba cada vez más cerca.

Escuchó a Lady ladrar pero no le prestó tanta atención como debería. Bajo la mirada cruzándose de brazos. Pensaba en que hacer.

– ¿Elsa? –

– Maldición. No puedo concentrarme si en mi cabeza la voz de Anna con un tono preocupado está repitiéndose –

– No está en tu cabeza. Está aquí – Jennifer dijo.

Al abrir los ojos, Elsa se encontró con Anna y los tres chicos que habían arruinado sus planes. Ella parecía preocupada y algo tímida, mientras que ellos estaban tímidos también. A su lado, Lady les gruñía, no los atacaba, pero sus pies estaban firmes en el suelo, su cola se movía, sus dientes se presionaban contra el otro, sus ojos estaban clavados en ellos, y gruñía y ladraba.

– Siento que vengamos sin avisar, pero los chicos… Ellos tienen algo importante que decirte – Anna sonrió. Cuando ninguno habló, ella le dio un codazo a Eugene en las costillas.

– Auch, eh sí. Nosotros queríamos disculparnos contigo y con Jennifer por haber causado que las echaran –

– Sí, nosotros solo estábamos aburridos y no pensamos lo que hicimos – Olaf murmuró – Estuvo mal que intentáramos jugar baseball y que rompiéramos la estatua

– Te juro que vamos a pagarte lo que has pagado por la estatua, lo prometo – Kristoff asintió.

Elsa los miro, suspiró y se puso en pie con cuidado – Bien, es lo menos que pueden hacer, creo. El problema mayor aquí no es pedir unas disculpas, es conseguir una pista de patinaje

– ¿Qué hay de ahí? – Apuntó al hielo sobre el cual Elsa estaba parada.

– Está escarchado. No puedo usarlo porque es peligroso – Elsa se deslizo con cuidado hasta salir del hielo. Se quitó los patines y miro a su novia tranquila – Creo que se acabo. No podré participar

Miro a Jennifer y luego sacudió la cabeza antes de irse al interior de su casa. Anna se cruzó de brazos mirando a sus amigos molesta.

– Si Elsa no logra participar en el mundial, juro que los tres van a cavar sus tumbas – Amenazó la pelirroja antes de irse a buscar a su novia. Pudo escuchar un vago comentario proveniente de Kristoff antes de que Jennifer los hiciera callar bastante enojada también.

Al entrar en la casa de su novia se dirigió hacia el living comedor donde la encontró revisando una pequeña estantería con algunos libros. Se movía de un lado a otro buscando un libro y Anna sonrió. Elsa podía caminar, correr e incluso saltar nuevamente. Todo lo que necesitaba era un poco más de práctica y ni siquiera se notaría esas muecas que hacía cada vez que aterrizaba después de un salto. Ella suspiro y se acerco a la rubia que se había sentado en el sofá mirando un libro.

– Oye, no se ha acabado todo aun, tal vez encontremos la solución a nuestro problema –

– ¿nuestro? –

Anna rió – Por supuesto, es _nuestro _problema. Desde ahora somos dos, Elsa y Anna, una sola. ¿Sí?

La rubia sacudió la cabeza mientras se ponía en pie. Dejó el libro en la estantería y camino hacia las escaleras.

– Tal vez no existe solución. Tal vez ellos ya lo jodieron y yo debería de olvidarme de todo. Iré a descansar –

Elsa no había vacilado al hablar, pero a Anna le había parecido que la rubia tenía un nudo en la garganta. Se quedo pensando en ella. Elsa se había esforzado por esto. Todo lo que quería era participar. Ella había pasado por mucho, accidente en la pista de hielo, accidente en la carretera. Se había recuperado después de cada accidente y había vuelto al hielo solo porque quería patinar, quería demostrarle a todos que nada podía detenerla.

Rápidamente subió las escaleras, la puerta de Elsa estaba cerrada y ella abrió después de golpear un poco. Encontró a la rubia tocándose los codos, mirando una foto en la que salía con patines y un trofeo en las manos, por supuesto, en la foto se veía mucho más joven por lo que debía tener unos diez u once años.

Se acercó a ella abrazándola por la cintura y apoyando su mentón en el hombro.

– Elsa… sé que no te sientes bien y si… quieres llorar, gritar o lo que sea, yo estoy aquí para ti –

– No quiero hacerlo – Dijo con dureza.

– Sí lo quieres. Yo sé – Anna murmuró suavemente. La rubia se separó de la pelirroja, la miro de reojo y luego sacudió la cabeza – Vamos Elsa…

La chica mayor tomo el rostro de la menor en sus manos y la besó en los labios. Anna estaba sorprendida por la acción, pero no negó el besó. Permitió que la rubia la besada con intensidad mientras sus manos se ajustaban en la delgada cintura de ella. El besó era intenso, mucho, y Anna comenzaba a tomar el control de lo que estaba sucediendo. Había lanzado a la rubia a la cama quedando sobre ella y Elsa rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos.

La intensidad del besó era sorprendente. Los labios fríos de Elsa eran constrastados por los labios cálidos de Anna. Una mezcla de frío y calor. Luna y Sol. Hielo y fuego. Todo era un sinfín de mezclas constrastadas. Jamás antes los labios de Elsa habían sabido tan bien como en ese entonces.

Las manos de Anna recorrieron el contorno del cuerpo de su novia mientras sus labios se movieron lentamente por el cuello de la chica y bajando. Elsa sentía un calor arremolinándose dentro de ella. Quería a Anna en ese momento. La quería suya. Quería que sus cuerpos fueran uno solo. Y Anna la quería también. Besar la piel de Elsa, el sabor delicado de su cuerpo, la fragancia de violetas que estaba quemando sus fosas nasales, estaba haciendo que Anna la desease también.

Las manos de Elsa bajaron por la espalda de Anna, una de ellas al menos. Sus labios se volvieron a conectar mientras Anna sentía la fría mano de Elsa recorrerle la espalda hasta el broche de su brasier. Su corazón latía con tanta fuerza. El de ambas aturdía un poco el frío que se desprendía de la rubia por haber estado tanto tiempo afuera. Todo lo que Anna estaba deseando en ese momento era hacerla suya de una buena vez por toda. Quitarle la ropa. Ser una sola.

Elsa estaba igual que ella. Se podía notar ante el beso desesperado. Y nuevamente Anna bajo al cuello de la rubia. Amaba tanto besarlo, morderlo y lamerlo, escuchar a Elsa gemir placenteramente. Comenzó a bajar hasta la clavicula de la rubia, la ropa le impedía poder darle una mordida y al mover un poco la camisa se encontró con el hombro desnudo de su novia. Sonrió ligeramente besándola. Las manos de Elsa aún el acariciaban la espalda.

"_¿Realmente quieres esto? ¿Hacer el amor con ella cuando está teniendo un remolino dentro de ella? Elsa no está bien, ella se siente mal y seguro que solo está buscando algo con que distraerse. Algo en que ocupar su tiempo. Esto no está bien, Anna."_

Separó los labios de la suave y sedosa piel de Elsa, miro a la rubia que mantenía los ojos cerrados. En su mente su pensamiento volvía a repetirse exactamente con las mismas palabras. Suspiro pesadamente.

"_No… no puedo hacerle esto ahora."_

Besó la frente de Elsa que había abierto los ojos confundida.

– ¿Qué pasa? –

– Esto no está bien – Se sostuvo con las manos mirando a la rubia debajo suyo – Nosotras no podemos hacerlo ahora, no con todo lo que ha estado pasando

– Pero… Anna yo pensé… – Sacudió la cabeza – Pensé que tú querías...

– Y quiero. Claro que quiero. Créeme. No hay nada en este mundo que desee más que hacerlo contigo, besarte toda la noche, que nuestros cuerpos estén tan unidos. Quiero ser tuya y que tú seas mía, pero, Dios, Elsa no creo que podamos hacerlo – Anna sacudió la cabeza – Sé que te sientes mal y buscas algo con que distraerte. Lo vi cuando estabas leyendo un libro que encima no está en noruego sino en chino, aunque no sé porque tienes un libro chino en tu casa, ¿acaso tus padres lo trajeron? No sabía que ellos hablaran chino y tú no

– Anna… –

– Cierto. Lo que estaba diciendo… ¿Qué estaba diciendo? –

Elsa levanto una ceja. Anna pensó un poco y luego suspiro.

– Llevamos tres semanas de relación. Amo estar contigo en todo momento. Besarte. Abrazarte. _Consolarte._ Amarte. Lo amo todo. Eres la primera persona por la cual siento una conexión tan única y especial. Realmente lo eres todo para mí y nada me haría más feliz que hacerlo contigo. Darte todo de mí. Por desgracia no creo que sea el momento. Mientras sientas que tu mundo se acaba, no quiero que hagamos esto de una forma forzada, buscando una distracción y sin… un sentimiento puro… – Sacudió la cabeza – Quiero que sea real, Elsa. Y sé que sigues sin admitir que todo está bien. Que estas tranquila aunque no podrás patinar en el mundial. Que no estás enojada. Que no quieres patear lo primero que tengas en mente. Quisiera que… no lo sé, que te desahogues. Que entiendas que estoy aquí para cuidarte y apoyarte. Porque es la verdad

Hubo un momento de silencio. Ella quería saber que estaba pasando por la cabeza de Elsa pronto, pero la rubia ni siquiera la miraba. Escondía sus ojos debajo de su flequillo. Anna sonrió con cariño dejándose caer lentamente, su cuerpo se pegó al de Elsa y cuando la rubia lo sintió abrazó a Anna con fuerza, escondiendo su rostro en la curvatura de su cuello.

– Todo va a estar bien, cariño – Anna murmuró cuando sintió su cuello mojado. Elsa estaba llorando y su cuerpo temblaba – Vamos a resolver esto

* * *

Jennifer dio vueltas por varias vueltas esperando una respuesta. El hombre frente a ella estaba terminando de hablar por el celular mientras en el juego un niño de cinco años jugaba con un tren de juguete. Una vez que termino de hablar en una conversación bastante interesante en noruego, colgó y miro a la mujer.

– ¿Y bien? –

– Bien… Es posible que no tengamos varios problemas con esto. Mira, Asbiom dice que puede prestarte la maquina que tiene, pero no va a ser lo mismo que un zamboni – Dijo él sentándose – Yo creo que tal vez podrías intentarlo con ella. Es mejor eso a nada

Asintió lentamente sentándose junto a él.

– ¿Cómo está Elsa? –

– Pues, bien, aunque jamás la vi tan enojada como en ese momento –

– Bien, eso debe ser normal – Asintió el hombre.

El pequeño niño que estaba jugando con su tren de juguete se puso en pie, debía tener siete u ocho años. Miro a la mujer y el entregó el juguete.

– Mamá… –

* * *

– Es bueno tener un día para descansar, aunque no era mi idea tenerlo hoy – Elsa camino junto a Anna con un cono de helado en las manos mientras la chica tenía un vaso de café.

– No es tan malo – Anna bebió un poco – Eso sin contar a los camarógrafos que nos siguieron hace un momento

– Seguro que ya nos están tomando fotos. Mira, allí – Elsa apunto con un leve movimiento hacia unos arbustos.

– Tienes ojo para esto – Anna rió.

Elsa sonrió torcido – Diez años de experiencia

Anna rió junto a Elsa mientras se alejaban de allí. La cita que Anna quería, si bien ella la había imaginado de otra forma, no podía negar que estaba muy bien en este momento. Había podido salir con Elsa solo las dos y aunque habían cientos de cámaras no le importaba y por lo que podía ver a la rubia tampoco le importaba.

– Aún no puedo entender cómo es que no tienes frío – Anna rió mirando a Elsa – Tú eres como frozono

– ¿Quién? – Elsa levanto una ceja.

– Ya sabes, frozono, el de _los increíbles_, el que tiene los poderes de hielo – Anna rió – ¿No lo conoces? Ok, entiendo. Perdona si mi lado frikki sale a la luz pero es que paso mucho tiempo con Olaf, ama las cosas así

Elsa rió tranquilamente – Aunque claro, yo no soy un viejo de cuarenta años calvo y con barba

– ¡Ja! Sí sabías de quien estaba hablando – Anna rió junto a Elsa – Y no, claro que no lo eres. Eres mucho más hermosa y perfecta. ¡Wow! Te has sonrojado

La rubia desvió la mirada ligeramente sonriendo divertida.

– Sin embargo, Anna, yo no tengo poderes de hielo. Me gusta el frío que es diferente –

– Estoy segura de que eres una combinación de Frozono, Iceman y la reina de las nieves – Anna rió ligeramente.

La chica rodó los ojos – ¿Algo más? ¿No quisieras agregar a la bruja blanca?

– No, que horror. Ella es cruel, tú eres un amor – Anna murmuró – Mi amor

Con una sonrisa divertida, Elsa besó la mejilla de Anna. El contacto fue helado, probablemente porque Elsa estaba tomando helado aún. La chica rió entre dientes.

– Estás fría – Soltó entre dientes con un tono bastante gracioso – Bueno, no fría de que seas una persona fría sino fría de que estás helada por el helado que estás comiendo. Creo que yo debo dejar de divagar, ¿no crees?

– Creo que tienes toda la razón – Elsa rió, tomó el mentón de Anna y besó fugazmente sus labios.

Caminaron un poco más antes de volver al hotel. Anna no quería separarse de Elsa, pero sabía que era inevitable. En cualquier momento podría oscurecer ya que se habían pasado, medio día desahogándose y otro medio día paseando solo para que Elsa se distrajera. Al volver a su casa propia, Elsa se encontró con unos invitados inesperados. Jennifer estaba allí junto con su esposo y una maquina roja media extraña.

– ¿Y eso? –

– Majestad, espero que esté lista para unas vueltas más porque vamos a practicar – Jennifer dijo.

Elsa miro la máquina sorprendida antes de decidir que hacer.

– Tienes que estar bromeando – Sonrió divertida.

– Conoce al mini zamboni – El esposo de su entrenadora sonrió. Elsa les miro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

* * *

Jennifer quito el sudor de su frente una vez que terminaron de pulir el hielo. La chica sonrió ante la patinadora que miraba el hielo con emoción y luego miro a su entrenadora.

– Está perfecto – Elsa dijo. Quería los patines en ese instante, quería entrar al hielo pronto. Quería entrenar rápidamente.

– Bien, vamos a ver. Uff, que cansancio – La entrenadora dijo tomando asiento en una silla de madera de las cuales se encontraban cerca de la casa – Tenemos cinco días y nuestro itinerario se ha roto. Es arriesgado, pero no nos queda de otra. Un día conoceremos la rutina, como es, que hay que hacer y como la haremos, los otros tres vamos a practicarla al máximo y el último vamos a descansar

– Bien – Elsa asintió con firmeza.

– Entonces, mañana comenzamos. Tendré la música y te enseñaré la rutina del programa corto y largo. Va a ser muy excesivo practicar las dos enseguida, pero no nos queda de otra. Ahora, Elsa, el vestuario… –

– Estoy en eso – La chica guiñó el ojo – Ya sabes, mi madre se encargará de eso

– Bien – Asintió Jennifer – Entonces, mañana nos haremos cargo de la rutina y todo eso. Por ahora, el día se a acabado. Prepárate majestad, porque se vienen 3 lunas y 3 soles muy intensos

Elsa asintió con firmeza.

* * *

Anna sonrió mirando la televisión. Estaba terminando de pintarse las uñas de los dedos de las manos cuando su teléfono sonó. Gruñó pidiéndole a Rapunzel que dejará de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y respondiera por ella. La rubia lo hizo.

– ¿Hola? Ah, hola Elsa… sí está algo ocupada. ¿Qué? ¿Enserio? ¡Es fantástico! ¡Sí, le diré enseguida! Estará feliz. Sí por supuesto. Cuenta con ello –

– ¿Y bien? ¿Qué es tan fascinante para que te quedes hablando con mi novia? – Anna entrecerró los ojos con celos. La chica rubia se acercó dando un saltó al sofá.

– ¿Qué crees? Elsa llamó –

– Sí, eso lo sé – Anna bufó.

– Celosa. Escucha, ella dijo que Jennifer consiguió una maquina y han pulido el hielo en el patio trasero de su casa. Me dijo que mañana comenzarían a entrenar con la rutina del campeonato –

– ¿De verdad? Es grandioso. Eso significa que podrán practicar para la competencia y tal vez sí pueda ganar. Ella lo merece, ha estado pasando por tantas cosas que realmente me llega a dar algo de pena y rabia que tenga tantos contratiempos – Anna dijo – Elsa es una patinadora excelente, merece ganar sobre todo porque se ha esforzado tanto para esto

– Sí, sí, sí – Rapunzel rió – Escucha, Elsa no quiere que alguien más vea la rutina y quería decirte que no iba a poder verse contigo al menos hasta un día antes del mundial

– Imagino que no quiere ver a nadie, sobre todo después de lo que los chicos hicieron – Anna suspiro, aprovecho el aire que le quedaba para soplar en sus uñas y así secar el esmalte.

– No, yo creo que quiere que la rutina sea sorpresa – Rapunzel sonrió.

– Es posible – Anna sonrió. Le hacía ilusión que Elsa pudiera patinar en el hielo.

Continuara…


	25. Chapter 25

_**Resumen:**_Todo el mundo hablaba sobre el accidente en el hielo. No importa cuantas veces intento olvidarlo, allí estaban todos para recordárselo. Elsa es una joven estudiante distinguida entre los pasillos escolares, fría y seria, pero algo nuevo sucederá cuando entable una amistad con cierta pelirroja ¿Será posible que la compañía de cierta pelirroja sea suficiente para que la rubia se abra?

Disclaimer: Frozen es propiedad de Disney. Con la participación especial de algunos personas más de Disney.

* * *

Voluntad sobre Hielo

25

Elsa caminaba por la nieve hacia el lago mientras hablaba por teléfono celular. El cielo ni siquiera había amanecido aún, eran las cinco de la mañana. No había sol. Todavía estaba algo oscuro, pero por suerte Elsa no tenía problema para ver en la oscuridad.

– _Elsa, no quiero ser mala, cariño, pero realmente tengo sueño_ – Anna murmuró del otro lado.

Elsa rió – Pero si has sido tú quien me ha llamado

Cargaba con un bolso en su hombro y sujetaba la correa con la mano izquierda mientras con la derecha sostenía el teléfono.

– _Si te soy sincera no esperaba a que me respondieras _– Anna rió somnolienta – _Estoy cansada Elsa_

– Bien, entonces descansa – Murmuró la chica con una sonrisa cariñosa – Hablaremos luego

– _Te quiero _–

– Yo también te quiero –

Al cortar la llamada miro la pantalla un par de minutos más. Su sonrisa aún no se borraba. El sonido de la garganta de alguien aclarándose llamó su atención. Junto a la orilla del lago congelado, Jennifer estaba cruzada de brazos. Cuando la chica guardo su teléfono ésta sonrió.

– Bien majestad, escuche: tengo mi laptop, la rutina para el programa corto y largo y también tengo la música. Te la enseñare primero, la veremos dos veces, repasaremos los movimientos y luego la practicaras, ¿sí? –

– Hecho – Elsa asintió.

Después de acomodarse en la mes que había junto a su casa, la castaña puso un vídeo que mostraba gráficamente una persona pixelada, sin rostro, sin nada. Era parecido a un monito de palo, pero más rellenito. Se movía por el hielo despreocupadamente. Al terminar la rutina, Elsa la miro.

– Ese es el programa corto. Ahora te diré que tienes que hacer, para comenzar… – Respondió Jennifer a la interrogante de Elsa no hecha – tenemos_: secuencia de pasos, secuencia de ángeles,_ debes hacer dos de ellos, después volvemos a la _secuencia de pasos_, ¿vas entendiendo?

– Vi el vídeo, no soy ciega – Elsa sacudió la cabeza sin humor – Sé que tengo que hacer

La mujer sacudió la cabeza – Los saltos. Aquí tenemos una gran variedad de saltos, harás solo cuatro de ellos y en este orden: _Salchow, Flip, Loop, Flip_

– ¿Está bien repetir el _Flip_ dos veces? – Elsa cuestiono – ¿Por qué no cambiarlo… por un salto ruso?

– ¿Estás de broma? Jamás te he visto hacerlo y no hay tiempo de practicarlo – Jennifer sacudió la cabeza.

– Pero… uhm… ¿Qué tal si lo cambiamos por un _Lutz_? – Preguntó.

– Un _Lutz_… No lo sé, Elsa –

– Bien, entonces serán dos _Flip._ ¿Qué sigue después de esto? – Preguntó Elsa.

– Bien, repasemos. Empezamos con una _secuencia de pasos_, sigue una _secuencia de ángel_, volvemos a la _secuencia de pasos_ y saltas: _salchow, flip, loop, flip,_ ¿vas entendiendo? Volvemos a la _secuencia de pasos_ y haces _un axel_ seguido de un _toe loop_. Para terminar harás piruetas

– ¿Las piruetas al final? ¿Estás segura de que es buena idea? – Pregunto no tan convencida Elsa.

– Sí. Primero, _pirueta de techo, una baja _y terminas con una _vertical._ Eso es el programa corto – Jennifer puso otro vídeo – Ahora el programa largo

Nuevamente la imagen del monito moviéndose por el hielo se proyecto haciendo una rutina. Elsa la miro fijo y luego a Jennifer.

– Entiendo, comenzamos con un _triple_, sigue una _secuencia de pasos_, tenemos _Lutz, toewally, loop, pirueta en l, pirueta cruzada, secuencia de ángel, una pirueta de techo atrapada_ seguida de una _pirueta de techo clásica, una pirueta biellman, un triple nuevamente, una variación de pirueta baja, una pirueta cañon, una invertida, un lutz, una secuencia de pasos, un camel saltada _y para terminar con el show _una pirueta atrapada seguida por una camel_. ¿No crees que son demasiadas piruetas? Sí tenemos saltos, pero muy pocos – Elsa torció los labios – ¿Qué hay de las canciones?

– Para el programa corto tenemos el _lago de los cisnes_ y para el programa largo, tenemos tu canción: _let it go_ – Jennifer sonrió.

– Pero _let it go_ tiene letra – Elsa frunció el ceño.

– No esa, tonta. Yo estoy hablando de la canción que tocaste tanto en piano como en cello. He hecho algunos arreglos, las he juntado y se escuchan grandiosas –

– ¿Por qué _let it go_? – Elsa cuestiono.

– Sencillo. Quiero que el público conozca a mi patinadora estrella como es en realidad. Ésta canción la has escrito tú cuando tenías diez años, te describe a la perfección y por eso quiero que la usemos en un momento tan decisivo –

– ¿Qué tal si hay un empate? Como lo que sucedió en Londres, no tenía una rutina preparada y tuve que improvisar, por poco pierdo – Elsa dijo.

– Lo sé, pero no tenemos tiempo de inventar y aprender otra más así que no nos queda de otra. Elsa, vas a tener que improvisar de nuevo si llegará a suceder – Jennifer dijo.

Elsa asintió mirando la pantalla – Todavía creo que el programa largo está algo aburrido. Solo estoy haciendo piruetas. Tal vez sería mejor arriesgarnos con más saltos

– No podemos hacerlo. Ya estás haciendo muchos saltos en el programa corto, tu pierna no te permitirá nada de eso. Te caeras y perderás –

– Que confianza. ¿Y si probamos con saltos sencillos? Venga, está muy aburrida la rutina, además, pusiste todo junto. Como que primero pusiste las secuencias, después todos los saltos y después las piruetas. Ya en el programa largo lo mezclaste, pero no hay secuencias, ¿quieres aburrir a los espectadores y a los jueces? Estamos hablando del mundial de patinaje, no de una competencia cualquiera –

– Bueno, ¿y qué quieres hacer? Es arriesgado hacer demasiados saltos –

– Tengo una idea – Elsa sonrió torcido y con confianza. Jennifer la miro intrigada.

* * *

Se sentó durante la tarde en el sofá de su casa. La chimenea estaba encendida para calentar el ambiente helado que estaba rodeando a la rubia que con una laptop se encontraba. Traía audífonos puestos y escuchaba una suave sinfonía de un piano y un cello.

Un vídeo sencillo se mostraba en la pantalla. Ladeó la cabeza mientras sus labios tiraban de una sonrisa pequeña al observarse a sí misma de uno diez años de edad tocando una suave melodía en el piano, mientras que en otro cuadro del mismo vídeo tocaba la misma melodía en el cello provocando una sensación suave en los oídos.

Movió la cabeza a un lado varias veces y dio un salto sorprendida. Su madre sonreía divertida apoyando los antebrazos en la parte superior del respaldo justo detrás de Elsa mirando la pantalla.

– Casi me sacas el corazón – Se quitó un audífono.

– Lo siento. ¿Sabes? Hace mucho que no veía ese vídeo, me acuerdo cuando Wes te dijo que si te grababas a ti misma tocando esa canción con los dos instrumentos convertiría los dos vídeos en uno solo –

– El tío Wes realmente lo hizo genial – Sonrió Elsa bajando la pantalla – Tengo una pregunta, mamá

– Si es por tu vestido, no te preocupes que lo traeré mañana para que puedas practicar con él – Sonrió.

– Ahora sí creo que me haré paleta a las cinco de la mañana con un vestido al aire libre – Rió – No, es sobre la canción. ¿Crees que está bien que la use en mi rutina del programa largo? Es algo personal y no me gustaría que terminara en internet y todos la estuvieran usando

– Eso es cierto, también no lo es. Dime Elsa, ¿acaso van a escuchar la letra? No, por lo tanto la canción siempre va a ser tuya. Y además, Els, si fuera así, ellos no sabrán la letra. La escribiste tú y sin importar si algún día alguien la escucha, a nadie le importará porque el significado es para ti –

La chica frunció los labios asintiendo lentamente – Creo que debería volver al hielo. Le prometí a Jenn que terminaría la rutina del programa largo

– Y yo debo ir a una reunión importante – Idunn asintió – Por cierto, cenarás sola está noche, tengo una cita con los padres de Anna

– ¿Qué? – Elsa pregunto automáticamente sorprendida – ¿Por qué?

– Eso es confidencial niña – La madre de la chica puso su mano en la cabeza de la joven y la giro hacia la pantalla nuevamente – Si te lo digo ahora entonces no será sorpresa después

– No me gusta donde va esto – Elsa dijo sin mirarla aún – ¿puedes soltarme?

– Ya debo irme bebé –

– Ya no soy un bebé – Se puso en pie mirando a su madre – Soy un adulto responsable

– Para mí siempre serás mi bebé – Rió Idunn caminando hacia la salida. Elsa rodó los ojos sonriendo, poco después salió de la casa para volver al hielo.

– Una rutina… solo una… vamos cerebro, puedes hacerlo… Cuando quieras, podemos empezar, yo estoy lista… Oye cerebro, yo sé que estamos muy cortas de tiempo, pero si pudieras pensar más rápido… –

– ¿Hablando sola? – Una suave y divertida voz habló.

– ¿Cerebro? – Elsa preguntó asustada.

– Sí, soy tu cerebro y te digo que le des una caja de chocolates a tu novia para hacerla feliz –

– Oye no es algo que yo… ¡Anna! – Volteó a ver a la pelirroja que se encontraba riendo. Elsa rodó los ojos y ella alzó las manos.

– No me resistí – Se acercó – Sé que no querías que viniera, pero me estaba aburriendo sin y ti y además pienso que valió la pena porque te pude jugar una broma, aunque sí quiero la caja de chocolates

Elsa rió entre dientes – Bien, te la comprare cuando vaya a la ciudad

– ¡Yay! – Anna sonrió. Al acercarse completamente a Elsa, la besó en los labios fugazmente rodeando su cuello con ambos brazos, la rubia se rió – ¿Qué haces? Digo, imagino que ibas a entrar al hielo, te conozco mucho para saber que sí es así, pero ugh, Elsa odio todo esto. Me gustaría que… Oye, ¿sabías que mis padres y los tuyos van a salir? No sé que van a hablar, pero no me fío de eso tan fácilmente. Quisiera saber que hablarán, mamá me dijo que es importante que se junten a hablar, creo que es algo como, quiero conocer a los padres de la novia de mi hija o tal vez algo como: oh, mírame, necesito intimidar a los padres de la novia de mi hija para que sepan que decirle a la chica y mantenga las manos alejada. ¿No sería mejor que la conversación la tengan con ambas? Preferiría estar allí pre…

Se detuvo al hablar cuando el dedo de Elsa se posó sobre sus labios. Anna rió entendiendo que estaba divagando y con cuidado se separo de Elsa.

– ¿Quieres patinar? – Ofreció la chica.

Anna jugó con sus manos dando un paso atrás.

– No debería. Tú tienes que practicar y yo ni siquiera debo estar aquí estorbándote –

– Entonces deberías irte – Elsa sonrió divertida. Anna abrió los ojos sorprendida.

– ¡No, no, no! ¡No me quiero ir! – Se abrazó a la rubia con fuerza escondiendo su cabeza en la curva de su cuello. Elsa rió.

– Estaba bromeando, Anna. No quiero que te vayas – Sonrió – Vamos al hielo

Anna rió tomando un par de patines que Elsa le había entregado. Si bien se había sorprendido de que hace unos días el hielo había estado completamente escarchado e imposible para caminar, ahora estaba perfecto, claro que se notaba que Elsa había estado patinando y mucho porque las marcas estaban allí.

Con cuidado, Elsa ayudo a Anna a deslizarse. Cada vez lo hacía mejor, era seguro. Elsa se deslizaba de espaldas con una sonrisa mientras Anna se sostenía de sus brazos.

– No sé si algún día llegaré a ser tan buena como tú, pero sé que me divierte esto. Es la mejor forma de pasar el día, deslizándote por agua congelada con tu novia – Anna rió.

– ¿Agua congelada? Has estado hablando con Ariel, eh – Elsa rió.

– Sí – Anna sonrió – Me contado cosas increíbles sobre ti. Cosas que esperaba que si algún día conocía me las dirías tú

– Es porque le gustaba andar contando sobre la vida de los demás – Elsa bufó.

– ¿Sí? – Anna sonrió más – Me gusta. Yo no sabía que le temías a la oscuridad de pequeña o tampoco sabía que tenías una mantita escondida en lo más recóndito de uno de tus cajones

– Oye – Elsa frunció el ceño riendo – Es personal

– ¿Tanto incluso para mí? –

– Sí –

La chica rió ligeramente. Por lo general si Elsa se sonrojaba significaba un punto para Anna puesto que rara vez ella se sonrojaba. Besó a Elsa en la comisura de los labios.

– Entonces, ¿mi reina está lista para competir en el mundial? –

– ¿Tu reina? –

– Sí, porque eres mi novia – La besó en los labios – Estoy segura de que…

– Si Jennifer nos ve nos mata. Quería extorsionarme – Se rió Elsa. Se deslizó de espaldas llevando a Anna consigo.

La pelirroja rió ligeramente – No me sorprende. Tú eres una grandiosa patinadora, pero ahora estas muy metida en un grave problema. No debería estar distrayéndote

– La distracción es buena. Sobre todo si tú eres esa distracción para mí – Elsa dijo con una sonrisa. Anna sonrió divertida y Elsa la besó en los labios.

Las dos chicas patinaron un poco hasta que Jennifer apareció, Elsa le sonrió despreocupada. Básicamente la castaña echo a la pelirroja al interior de la casa exigiéndole que no viera la rutina porque era sorpresa. Sentada en la cama de su novia, se paseaba con la mirada por toda la habitación.

Había estado allí antes. Había hablado con Elsa antes. Había reído en la habitación antes. Había dormido con Elsa allí antes. Pero jamás estuvo sola antes del modo en que estaba ahora.

Camino por la habitación vagando en las miles de cosas que ella tenía en una perfecta alineación. Elsa era muy ordenada… comparada con ella. Sonrió observando las fotos. La voz proveniente del televisor encendido se había vuelto lejana en cuanto Anna se quedo mirando una foto en especial.

Una tarde, no hace mucho atrás, Anna había ido a casa de Elsa como de costumbre. Las dos chicas rieron y hablaron, se besaron e hicieron caricias. Ella aún recordaba la sensación de los dedos de Elsa recorriéndole el brazo mientras se besaban. Estaba completamente enamorada de la rubia y aunque sabía que Elsa tenía ciertos… uh… problemas, sabía que la quería también y que estaba poniendo todo de si en la relación. Por supuesto, el lado egoísta de Anna siempre quería que Elsa se olvidara del chico con quien salió y solo le prestara atención a Anna de una buena vez por todas. Que la pelirroja sea su razón de vivir. Que estuviera enamorada cien por ciento de ella. Y tal vez porque era algo egoísta la chica no podía decirle lo que quería. Sin embargo, eso ni al caso, aquella tarde Anna había tomado un par de fotos. En una de ellas era en que Elsa estaba acostada en la cama y Anna tenía la cabeza recostada en el estomago de la rubia, sus brazos estirados hacia arriba enfocando un ángulo alto a ambas y diciendo: "sonríe, Els."

No sabía que la rubia conservaba la foto, mucho menos que la tenía puesta en un marco dentro de una vitrina junto a muchos de los trofeos y fotos que Elsa tenía de competencias escolares y artísticas en el hielo. Se sorprendió bastante.

Miro por la ventana un instante, Elsa estaba deslizándose por el hielo haciendo algunas piruetas. Sonrió. Al volver a ver las fotos y trofeos su sonrisa se ensancho más. Había un espacio vacío. Ancho. Justo en el centro. Anna imagino que era el trofeo que Elsa tanto quería.

Miro la pantalla de la tele, no entendía nada de lo que hablaba pues como era de esperarse estaban hablando en noruego, sin embargo, conocía el programa gracias a Elsa que le había traducido el nombre como "cuéntanos, celebridad". Un programa de chismes.

Como no entendía nada no le veía el caso a intentar ver que sucedía, no sabría que "chistes" estaban diciendo o que chisme estaban contando. El encabezado del programa era algo largo, la mujer dijo algo y todo lo que Anna entendió fue el nombre de Elsa. Frunció el ceño.

"_¿Por qué está hablando de Elsa?" _

No espero a descubrirlo por si sola porque no lo entendería así que salió de la casa a toda prisas y advirtió a la patinadora que parecía confundida. Ante esto, Jennifer sonrió nerviosa retrocediendo y sin necesidad de echarle la mirada, Elsa la detuvo levantando su ceja con una actitud molesta.

– Habla –

– Bien, es posible que yo haya hecho una cita para ir al programa de Mónica –

– Espera, ¿qué? – Anna frunció el ceño – ¿Se llama Mónica y es noruega? No se ofendan pero no es el nombre que yo elegiría

– No es noruega. Es norte americana – Jennifer dijo.

– No te distraigas. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Yo no quiero ir – Elsa mascullo.

–Porque necesito que todos sepan que si vas a competir. Quiero publicidad para ti y que te apoyen, no que pienses que solo vas a fracasar – Jennifer dijo.

– ¿No te parece que he estado muy metida en los medios últimamente? No lo sé, pero quiero mi privacidad y no creo que tengas el derecho de arreglarme una cita allí. Eres mi entrenadora, no representante –

– Ese es el punto, si no tienes representante me haré cargo yo –

– No, el punto es que haces siempre lo que quieras sin consultarme. Yo soy la patinadora, tú la entrenadora. Limítate a entrenarme no a representarme. –

– Necesitas un manager, sobre todo ahora – Jennifer apretó los puños.

– Tenía un manager y tú lo despediste –

– Tenía que hacerlo. Él me llamó imbécil – Jennifer se cruzó de brazos.

– Es que eres una imbécil – Elsa suspiro.

Anna miro a ambas intrigada. Su mirada se paseaba de un lado a otro, de patinadora a entrenadora y de entrenadora a patinadora. De una a la otra y de la otra a la primera. Parecía un partido de tenis.

– ¡Chicas! – Alzó la voz ya aburrida de la conversación cuando ésta paso a un tema sobre comida chatarra – Basta, no van a llegar a ningún lado y ya se han ido del tema.

– Mira eso, la chica tiene razón. Por primera vez tiene la razón. Todo lo que ha hecho desde que la conocí es distraerte y ahora, por primera vez, escucho algo verdaderamente cierto e interesante –

– No te atrevas, Jennifer – Elsa dio un paso hacia la entrenadora – Soy capaz de despedirte en este instante

– ¿Sí? – Se cruzó de brazos – Dígame majestad, ilumíneme, sí lo hace, ¿entonces como ganará la competencia? Porque sé que usted sabe que necesita tener una entrenadora sobre todo cuando esta tan cerca del mundial

– Poco interesara la competencia. Aléjate de Anna – Elsa dijo dando la vuelta para entrar al hielo.

La pelirroja observo a su novia sorprendida. No esperaba que Elsa estuviera amenazando a _su _entrenadora a solo porque ella había dicho nada más y nada menos que Anna era una distracción. Lo cual, si tenía que admitir, era cierto porque desde que la conocía solo la había distraído.

– Yo creo que debería irme – Anna murmuró retrocediendo. Cada paso que daba era más largo que anterior. Vio a Jennifer decirle algo a Elsa, la rubia le respondió sin duda. Seguían peleando la una contra la otra y Anna realmente estaba preocupada. A su lado, Lady les ladraba, no sabía en que momento llegó, pero no importaba. De pronto, algo sucedió y Anna sabía que fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Jamás vio a Elsa así de enojada, salvo por aquella vez que le grito a sus amigos, pero… aquello fue en noruego, esto en español. ¿Cuál era la diferencia?

Anna siempre quiso saber cual era la razón por la que Elsa solía despotricar en noruego. Siempre que estaba enojada lo hablaba y cuando sucedía algo, que por lo general Anna soltaba un juramento, Elsa lo hacía en noruego. Ya se había acostumbrado a la idea de que "dritt" significaba "mierda" o algo así, porque siempre lo repetía cuando algo no le salía bien. Sin embargo, el caso es que Elsa jamás despotricaba o gritaba en español, siempre en noruego… aquella vez fue la excepción.

– ¡Quiero que te marches y no vuelvas! ¡No te quiero volver a ver más y no importa si no tengo quien me ayude para la competencia. Ya me las arreglare! ¡Estás despedida! – La vio echar humo. Anna quiso ir a ella, abrazarla y pedirle que se calmara, pero no lo hizo y en su lugar se preparo para escuchar a Jennifer gritarle algo a Elsa, pero no sucedió. La mujer, con paciencia y calma, se alejó del hielo y se fue. Anna estaba sorprendida por eso, sin embargo, cuando pensó que Elsa tal vez volvería con ella solo la vio alejarse más. Con la mirada cabizbaja.

– Elsa – Murmuró preocupada la rubia.

* * *

Para cuando Anna volvió a al hotel le sorprendió no encontrarse con algún reportero. Últimamente había muchos siguiéndola, todos queriendo saber más sobre su relación con Elsa y habían optado por seguirla a ella debido a que la rubia estaba más interesada en permanecer lejos de los medios debido a su competencia.

Sonrió al ver a Rapunzel junto a Ariel y Mérida, los tres hablando en el lovi sentados en los sofás. Al acercarse a ellos se dejo caer con una mirada deprimente, medio esperando a que le preguntaran. Los tres las miraron unos segundos, volvieron a su tema de conversación y Anna suspiro.

– Ok, de acuerdo – Rapunzel dijo – ¿Qué ha sucedido?

– Ha sido un día horrible – Anna murmuró.

– Te dije que no debías ir a ver a Elsa. Ella especifico que iban a trabajar y nadie podía ver – Rapunzel dijo riendo.

– No es por eso – Anna suspiro – Aunque no sé si realmente haya alguna relación

– ¿De qué hablas? – Mérida pregunto.

– Elsa despidió a Jennifer – Anna soltó sorprendiendo a todas.

Ariel no parecía tan sorprendida – Vaya, sabía que ambas se provocaban la una a la otra y que algún día Elsa la iba a despedir, pero no pensé que fuera tan pronto

– Es grave. La competencia de Elsa... –

– Bah, seguro se las van a arreglar en cualquier momento – Ariel restó importancia – Han peleado desde que Elsa tenía once años. No es la primera vez que Elsa amenaza con despedirla

– Pero ella lo hizo. Le dijo que no la quería ver más y estaba despedida –

– Anna, tranquila que ambas se van a arreglar. Elsa no es tonta, sabe que no puede hacer esto sin Jennifer y Jennifer, bueno, ella es exasperante y molesta en ocasiones, pero no hay nadie en este mundo a quien respete más que a Elsa –

– ¿Cómo estás tan segura? – Rapunzel pregunto.

– Porque las conozco a ambas – Ariel rió.

La pelirroja torció los labios no tan segura de que fuera así. Ella jamás vio a Elsa así de enojada, y eso que la rubia por lo general ya se había enojado en varias ocasiones. Se removió en su asiento y bajo la mirada jugando con sus manos.

– ¿Realmente? ¿Van estar bien? –

– Sí. Lo van a estar, así que tranquila –

La chica asintió intrigada. Quería ir con Elsa y saber como estaba, pero sabía que no podía porque la rubia le había pedido que la dejara sola.

* * *

Elsa golpeó la puerta una sola vez y espero a que la abrieran. Se había pasado todo el día anterior pensando en Jennifer y en lo que había sucedido. Había soportado mucho de su entrenadora, sus ganas de ordenarle que hacer, que le gritara, que a veces le hiciera bromas pesadas. Mucho. Pero lo que había sucedido el día anterior fue sin duda lo que la hizo estallar.

No fue lo que dijo de Anna porque aunque Elsa quisiera negarlo sabía que tenía razón. Desde que conoció a Anna había sido distraída por todo. Había hecho cosas que antes no, como lo de la comida chatarra, ir a fiestas, etc. Y no podía evitarlo, por mucho que quisiera enojarse, Anna no era mala chica y a Elsa le fascinaba el efecto que la pelirroja tenía en ella. Le gustaba como Anna siempre le hacía olvidarse de lo que tenía que hacer.

La puerta se abrió y Elsa sonrió, sin decir nada entro en la casa con las manos en los bolsillos. Seguía con la mirada enfrente y sin voltear a ver al dueño. Cuando escucho la puerta cerrarse le escuchó hablar.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? –

Volteó lentamente a encontrarse con los ojos color miel. No vacilo ni un solo segundo al hablar.

– Necesito que me entrenes –

Continuara…


	26. Chapter 26

_**Resumen:**_Todo el mundo hablaba sobre el accidente en el hielo. No importa cuantas veces intento olvidarlo, allí estaban todos para recordárselo. Elsa es una joven estudiante distinguida entre los pasillos escolares, fría y seria, pero algo nuevo sucederá cuando entable una amistad con cierta pelirroja ¿Será posible que la compañía de cierta pelirroja sea suficiente para que la rubia se abra?

Disclaimer: Frozen es propiedad de Disney. Con la participación especial de algunos personas más de Disney.

* * *

Voluntad sobre Hielo

26

Ante la mirada seria de la mujer que estaba sentada en una banca junto a la nieve, Elsa patino tranquilamente mostrando su rutina por quinta vez. Se había levantado a las cinco de la mañana como de costumbre y ya eran las nueve. En todo su tiempo realizando su rutina una y otra vez, explicándole en que consistía paso por paso, diciéndole que melodía debería estar sonando, la mujer no dijo nada. Había sido el silencio más largo de todos.

– ¿Qué dices? – Pregunto al detenerse.

No hubo respuesta.

Elsa suspiro preparada para volver a realizar su rutina como cada vez que no obtenía una respuesta a su pregunta. Se deslizo un poco y cuando estaba por saltar…

– ¿Por qué repites tu rutina por sexta vez? – Pregunto la mujer.

– Porque, bueno, no me has dicho como está y pensé que… –

– Pensaste mal – Interrumpió sabiendo que diría – ¿Quieres mi veredicto? Te daré mi veredicto. Con esta rutina, precisamente en programa largo y corto, no ganarás

– Pero… –

– No – Interrumpió – Puedes ganar una competencia cualquiera con tu rutina, incluso las regionales, pero no ganaras el mundial. Necesitas otro método

– ¿Otro método? – Elsa la miro confundida – ¿Si sabes que en tres días será la competencia?

– Elsa – Dijo con seriedad. La mujer se puso caminando hacia la chica. En sus manos había un bastón que se apoyaba en la nieve – Nos veremos a las cinco

La mujer dio la vuelta y se alejó. Elsa la vio alejarse con el ceño fruncido.

"_De todas las personas del mundo tenías que ir a pedirle ayuda a tu abuela, ¿no Els__a?"_

* * *

– Y Kristoff tiene el balón, se lo pasa a Olaf, Olaf lo toma y se lo lanza a Eugene que le cae en la cabeza por andar coqueteando con su novia – Kristoff se rió narrando el acto reciente.

– Eres un idiota – Eugene le devolvió el balón con la fuerza suficiente como para quitarle el aire cuando lo golpeó en el estómago.

Rapunzel rió ligeramente, se encontraba sentada sobre una mesa mientras que Eugene solo estaba sentado en una silla. Los chicos habían estado jugando en el lovi de Mountain. Anna caminaba hacia la pareja mirando a sus amigos y sacudía la cabeza.

– Van a hacer que nos echen de aquí –

– Lo sé – Coincidió Rapunzel balanceando sus pies de adelante hacia atrás – ¿Y bien?

– ¿Y bien qué? – Anna preguntó confundida.

– ¿Has hablado con Elsa? – Eugene preguntó al ver que la pelirroja no entendía.

– Le he llamado, pero ella no me ha respondido – Anna suspiró – No lo sé, creo que tiene que estar ocupada

– Sin entrenadora a tres día de la competencia es muy probable – Asintió Rapunzel.

– Solo quiero poder hablar con ella – Suspiró la pelirroja.

El castaño sonrió ligeramente y luego resopló con suavidad – ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Ariel si sabe algo? Después de todo es su prima

– Ya lo he hecho, pero no tiene ni una sola idea de que sucede con Elsa – Suspiro.

La chica suspiro. Rapunzel miro a su prima con una sonrisa y luego se bajo de la mesa. Le tomo del brazo a ella y a su novio para arrastrarlos hacia otro lado. Siguieron a la chica preguntándole una y otra vez a dónde los llevaba, pero no respondió.

– Allí – Apuntó Rapunzel a un trío de personas que estaban conversando – Tu suegra y sus hermanos. Vaya que reunión familiar. Pregúntale qué es de Elsa

– No puedo llegar y preguntarle algo así y encima parece que esta ocupada – Anna susurro.

– Es verdad, no puedes – Eugene asintió.

– Por eso Eugene tienes que ir tú – Anna le tocó el brazo con una sonrisa comprensiva. El chico abrió los ojos sorprendido mientras sacudía la cabeza.

– No iré yo. Es la madre de _tu _novia no de la mía – Dijo.

Anna suspiro. Estaba por rogarle a Eugene con una típica mirada de ojitos de cachorrito suplicante cuando con una mirada fugaz la madre de Elsa vio a la pelirroja, le dijo algo a sus hermanos y luego se acerco a ellos.

– ¡Ah! Viene – Rapunzel alzó la voz y tanto Anna como Eugene le dieron una mirada rápida para que se quedará callada. La mujer se acerco riendo.

– Vaya, vaya. Se hospedan en mi hotel, hacen que mi hija no pueda entrar a la pista de hielo, rompen una vasija de mil dólares y ahora me los encuentro aquí –

– ¿Mil dólares? – Los tres abrieron los ojos.

– Sabía que era vieja, pero no cara – Eugene hizo una mueca.

– Lo viejo es caro, sobre todo la cerámica – Sonrió la madre de Elsa.

– Creo que tendremos que pagarla – Eugene murmuró.

– ¿Tenemos? Olaf, Kristoff y tú la van a pagar – Rapunzel dijo – Nosotras tres somos inocentes

La risa de la madre de Elsa le pareció a Anna adorable y delicada, muy similar a la de su hija y ya sabía de donde la había heredado ella.

– ¿Entonces? –

– ¿Entonces qué? –Anna preguntó.

– ¿Crees que no sé cuando alguien viene a mí para algo? Los vi allí así que sé que tienes algo que decirme – Sonrió la mujer.

– Wow, sé ve que nada se le pasa – Eugene dijo sorprendido.

– Es sobre Elsa – El rostro de Anna enrojeció ferozmente – Yo quería saber como estaba. Ella no- no responde a mis mensajes y llamadas. Pe-pensé que estaría preocupada por lo que sucedió c-con Jen- Jennifer

– Ah, Jennifer – La madre de Elsa suspiro de mala gana – Siempre ha dicho cosas pero está vez si fue algo grande

– ¿Sí? ¿Qué dijo? – Eugene pregunto despreocupado. Rapunzel le dio un golpe en el estómago y luego miro a Idunn.

La madre de Elsa miro al trío de jóvenes y luego sonrió – ¿Por qué no vamos a la mesa del buffet? Está será una conversación bastante larga. Estoy segura de que querrán escucharla.

– ¿Compara helados? – Rapunzel pregunto.

– Oye – Anna murmuró entre dientes sonrojada.

La mujer rió – Por supuesto

Los jóvenes siguieron a la mujer hacia el comedor en donde ella busco alguna mesa con la mirada. El local estaba medio vacío por lo que había muchos puestos en donde sentarse, pero ella sonrió al divisar a su sobrina. Se acerco allí.

– Hola Ariel – Saludo con un tono demasiado refinado para una frase tan corriente. La chica que se encontraba jugando con su teléfono levanto la vista con una sonrisa.

– Hola jefa – Miro a sus acompañantes e hizo un movimiento de cabeza – Anna, Eugene, Rapunzel

– Dime, ¿qué haces aquí? –

– Mi madre quiere que la espere para ir a almorzar. Iremos a Golfo di Napoli – Sonrió moviendo los dedos como si estuviera señalando dinero – Ahora irá a una reunión, pero luego podremos ir… en dos horas

Su tía sonrió torcido y nuevamente a Anna le recordó a la misma Elsa cuando sonreía así. Sin duda eran iguales.

– Será una reunión larga –

– Sí, lo será – Respondió con tono tedioso. Paseo la mirada por los amigos y la novia de su prima y luego a su tía – ¿Y ellos…?

– Sí, primero lo primero. ¿Qué sabes de Elsa? –

La chica movió la mano derecha de arriba abajo señalando con el dedo índice. Sonrió cómplice – Es curioso, Anna me pregunto lo mismo y yo respondí que no tenía ni idea. ¿Por qué habría de ser diferente?

– Sencillo, porque estás aquí y no con Elsa – La madre de Elsa entrelazo sus manos por sobre la mesa. La chica observo sorprendida a la mujer mientras sentía como si estuviera viendo a un policía en medio de un interrogatorio – Ahora me dirás lo que quiero, ¿verdad tesoro?

Ariel paseo la mirada por sus amigos y luego a su tía – Bien – Suspiro – Ella fue donde Granny para pedirle ayuda. Yo le dije que estaba loca y desesperada, pero no le importó. También me pidió que no le dijera nada a nadie, sobre todo a usted, pero ya lo hice

– ¿Granny? – Ladeó la cabeza la mujer, su sonrisa se había esfumado por una mirada que indicaba que contenía una mirada enojada – ¿Mi madre?

– No conozca otra Granny – Ariel asintió.

– ¿Y qué sucedió? – Preguntó.

– Por lo que sé, nada bueno. La abuela le dijo que nunca ganaría la competencia y que quería verla a las cinco. Nada más –

– Sabía que mi madre no podía haber aceptado sin una mala razón – Rugió la madre de Elsa.

Anna abrió los ojos sorprendida.

– Uhm, disculpen, pero, ¿qué tiene que ver esto con la historia que nos iba a contar? – Anna preguntó.

– ¿Una historia? Estupendo, ¿es la de los chicos que exploraron en el barco hundido? – Ariel parecía emocionada.

– No – Rió Idunn – Quisiera que compruebes que mi hija está sana y salva

– Tengo la sensación de que le hará limpiar la casa de pieza cabeza con un trapo y un balde de agua – Ariel rió – ¿Qué historia es?

– Ya sabes, Jennifer – Dijo simplemente la madre de Elsa. La pelirroja abrió los ojos sorprendida.

– Ok – Estiro la palabra más de lo debido – Llamaré a mi prima y me asegurare de que esté viva

Una vez que la pelirroja se fue, la madre de Elsa llamó a un joven y ordenaron cinco copas de helados. Al poco tiempo de haberlos traído sonrió.

– Supongo, que al menos Anna, sabes bien que Elsa y Jennifer se conocer desde hace diez años, ¿no? – La chica asintió en respuesta – Bien. Les contaré algo interesante. Cuando Elsa tenía siete años, en una ocasión tuve que hacer un viaje y Elsa se quedo con mi madre, ella fue quien introdujo a Elsa la idea de patinar, pero ella lo odio…

– Eso ya lo sé – Anna dijo con timidez – Ariel me lo contó

– Eso pensé. La cosa es que mi madre era estricta. Durante un año entreno a Elsa enseñándole todo, frenar, derrapar, girar, ir de espaldas, saltar, zigzaguear, zancadas, de todo, de verdad que le enseño todo lo básico y lo importante. Después de… una pequeña disputa, Elsa practico el deporte y se volvió parte de sí. Lo amo. Conoció a Jennifer al año siguiente. Ellas… – Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la madre de Elsa mientras sus ojos brillaban intensamente – Ellas hicieron click enseguida. A Jennifer le agrado el entusiasmo de Elsa y a Elsa le agrado que Jennifer viera algo en ella. Comenzaron a trabajar. Pasó el tiempo y a los diez años ya estaban peleándose por todo. Se podía decir que Jennifer, aunque peleara todo el día con mi hija, era alguien importante para Elsa porque siempre estuvo con ella. Le enseño rutinas. Le enseño a nunca rendirse. Le enseño… le enseño a luchar por lo que ama. A mi madre no le cayó bien la idea, sobre todo porque Jennifer ya era una entrenadora profesional. Ella quería entrenar a Elsa porque conocía el patinaje desde un punto de vista diferente – Suspiro – Hable con mi madre y le dije que lo mejor para Elsa era intentar con Jennifer, no solo por la conexión que tenían sino porque era lo mejor. Ella acepto. Mi hija y mi madre son demasiado unidas. Cuando Elsa cumplió quince años las peleas entre ambas empeoraron, esa conexión que había hecho click para ambas se volvía un montón de chispas. Peleaban por todo, ahora peor, insultos, bromas pesadas. Elsa lo tolero todo así como Jennifer, pero… – Se pellizco el puente de la nariz – yo sabía que en algún momento una de las dos iba a explotar y solo basto una cosa para que fuera Elsa la que explotara. Seguro que no lo sabes, Anna, pero Elsa tenía un novio antes…

– Will – Respondió Anna con amargura – Lo sé, de hecho ella me contó

Una sonrisa melancólica se dibujo en el rostro de la madre de Elsa mientras miraba su copa de helado derretirse lentamente.

– A Jennifer nunca le agradó. Decía todo el tiempo que era una distracción para Elsa – Murmuro.

– Eso dijo de mí – Anna frunció el ceño.

Ella asintió – Nunca le han gustado las compañías de Elsa. Todo comenzó por una chica que se hizo amiga de Elsa, por su culpa mi hija no participo en tres competencias importantes. Jennifer estaba enojada, luego descubrimos la chica era hermana de una concursante y todo lo que querían era que Elsa no participara, pero eso no es lo que vamos a hablar. La cosa es que cuando Elsa comenzó a salir con Will, Jennifer lo odiaba, odio puro. Llegaba tarde a los entrenamientos, en ocasiones faltaba, él siempre iba allí. El chico era agradable, jamás hizo nada malo, pero a ella jamás le agrado. Después de… lo que paso, cuando Elsa estaba destrozada, Jennifer le dio apenas un tiempo de descanso y cuando Elsa volvió a patinar no era la misma. Jamás vi a Elsa tan enojada anoche. La he visto enojada. Grita. Patalea. Anoche no fue así. Su mirada… tenía una mirada fría, llena de odio. Nunca me ha gustado aquello. – Respiro hondo. Miro a Anna y sonrió con cariño y melancolía. La chica había llevado una cucharada de helado a la boca lentamente – Lo que le dijo Jennifer, no solo la hizo enfurecer, la hizo enojar y no me sorprende que Elsa no la quiera ver más. De hecho, ya fui con ella para gritarle y decirle que no la quería ver más cerca de mi hija. Le di el último cheque y ese fue el adiós

– Wow, para algo así debe ser algo realmente malo lo que haya dicho – Rapunzel dijo sorprendida.

– Lo fue – Ariel se acerco con una mirada leve. Miro a su tía – Ella ha dicho que no tiene ni idea de que hará con Granny, pero ya tiene que ir a su encuentro

Asintió la mujer.

– Anna, lo siento. Elsa me hizo prometerle que no te diría nada, pero ya que mi tía aquí no pudo evitar guardárselo – Ariel miro a la mujer presionando una comisura de su labio, ella solo se encogió – Verás, sabes que Elsa es algo sensible al tema de Will. Ella lo amaba y viceversa, estuvo destrozada cuando él murió… fue lo que le dijo Jennifer ayer

– ¿Qué? – Anna frunció el ceño intrigada.

– No sé porque pelearon o porque salieron a ese tema, pero sé que Jennifer le dijo a Elsa que debía dejar de distraerse, que lo mejor que le pudo haber sucedido es que el chico desapareciera de su vida y que esperaba que tú hicieras lo mismo – Trago saliva.

– ¡Qué! – Anna se puso en pie, su boca abierta y cejas juntas.

– Yo no planeaba decirle eso – Murmuró Idunn. Ariel rodó los ojos.

La pelirroja hizo una mueca y le habló a Anna, pero la chica ya no estaba escuchando.

Recordaba el momento en que decidió retroceder cuando la pelea de Elsa y Jennifer se volvía intensa. Comenzaron por un simple programa de televisión y terminaron a peor. Recordaba a Elsa en el hielo gritándole a Jennifer, la castaña entro al hielo de igual modo y luego, las palabras que aún rondaban en su cabeza. Elsa no quería ver a más a Jennifer y ahora Anna sabía porque.

"_Ella dijo que esperaba que yo desapareciera de la vida de Elsa. Elsa está enojada. Ella me defendió primero y ahora despidió a su entrenadora… por mí. Elsa. Tengo que hablar con Elsa. Necesita saber que yo jamás la voy a dejar y sobre todo… necesita a alguien en este momento. Las cosas deben estar mal para ella."_

– ¿Anna? – La voz de Idunn la sacó de sus pensamientos.

– ¿Eh? –

– Puedes ver a Elsa está noche si quieres. Puedes ir a almorzar – Sonrió Idunn.

Anna la miro sorprendida.

* * *

Elsa tocó la puerta de la casa de la casa de su abuela, la mujer salió y lanzó unas llaves a la chica mientras caminaba hacia una camioneta estacionada.

– Conduce. Iremos al lago arcoíris –

– ¿Al lago arcoíris? – La rubia se sorprendió, pero no dijo nada. Subió a la camioneta y siguió el camino que tan bien conocía – ¿A qué vamos allí?

– Primero, a relajarnos. Quieres ganar, necesitas recordar por qué estás patinando. Antes lo hacías con el corazón. Ese mantra tuyo funciona, pero no es lo mismo. ¿Recuerdas donde patinaste por primera vez? Con caídas, con miedo, con odio al deporte –

– El lago arcoíris – Elsa asintió.

– Exacto. Iremos allí, patinaras y cuando sientas que te estas olvidando de las cámaras, del trofeo, incluso de que es una competencia, estarás lista para practicar la rutina –

– ¿Tienes una rutina nueva para mí?

– Sí –

– Estupendo, entonces qué estamos esperando –

En silencio se hizo el recorrido y al llegar al lago, Elsa no pudo esperar para entrar el hielo. Se encontraba escarchado, sorprendentemente, no tanto como pensaría que estaba. Era día y no había auroras boreales por lo que una parte se dijo a sí misma que iba a ser algo aburrido, pero de todos modos entro a patinar.

Pasaron unos minutos. Se deslizaba de un lado a otro. Cerraba sus ojos de vez en cuando. No decía nada y se dejaba llevar por la suave brisa de invierno que golpeaba en su rostro. El aroma a nieve, agua congelada y silvestre era tan pacifico que sacaba una sonrisa. Aún danzando en el hielo pudo ver a su abuela apoyada contra el auto, sonriendo y mirando a la joven.

Estaba lista para poder salir del hielo y ver que hacer en ese instante, en lo referente a su rutina, sin embargo, cuando dio dos desliz para volver se detuvo. La imagen de una niña pequeña que lloraba en el centro del hielo, sentada contra el frío, se hizo visible en su cabeza. En frente de ella, una mujer la miraba con seriedad y repetía las palabras "levántate tu misma" con dureza. Miro a su abuela de reojo y luego el hielo.

Recordaba mucho sobre la época en que comenzó a patinar, pero jamás algo así. Un dolor punzante e invisible le pareció sentir en la espalda, el dolor del recuerdo. Sacudió la cabeza. Otro desliz; otro recuerdo.

"_Cuando estás en el hielo, no interesa nadie más, solo tú, tu pasión y tu corazón." _Decía la mujer a la muchacha que se encontraba de pie en el centro del hielo _"Nunca olvides por qué patinas, porque tu razón será tu pasión."_

Y todo hizo click. Solo eso bastaba para que Elsa comprendiera que es lo que su abuela le había querido mostrar. Se deslizo por el hielo a gran velocidad. Quería sentir esa sensación de firmeza y confianza, quería sentirse como cuando era pequeña. La velocidad. La poca prudencia al patinar. Los riesgos. Eso quería ella. Sus rutinas siempre habían sido buenas, pero no era lo mismo que patinar con el corazón. Cuando era pequeña y patinaba, no pensaba en los demás, _nunca pensó en ganar_ solo pensaba en _patinar_ y eso es lo que necesitaba ahora. Solo… patinar.

Hubo comprendido todo con solo dos flash back. Su abuela la había observado con una sonrisa. Horas y horas estuvo patinando. Estaba anocheciendo y la mujer no se quejaba. Al contrario, parecía contenta. Cuando dieron las nueve de la noche, Elsa se decidió a salir. Sonreía de oreja a oreja como una niña pequeña que acababa de descubrir un secreto mágico que la transportaba a un mundo fantástico.

– Siempre fui yo – Elsa murmuró.

– Lo sé – La mujer sonrió. En sus manos había un papel enrollado, se lo entregó – Tu rutina nueva

Al tomarla en sus manos la ojeo confundida – ¿Dijiste nueva? Es la misma que tenía antes

– No, no lo es. Ahora patinaras diferente, no será la misma rutina al ser vista de otro punto de vista – Dijo la anciana sonriendo. Con un movimiento de cabeza le entregó las llaves a la chica para volver a su casa.

El camino de regreso fue tranquilo y tras dejar a su abuela en su casa, Elsa volvió caminando a la suya. No quedaba tan lejos. Al entrar en la casa lo primero que vio fue una masa rápida lanzándose a sus brazos emocionada.

– ¡Elsa! – Era Anna. Había rodeado el cuello de la rubia con fuerza, abrazándola como si tuviera miedo de que la chica se escapara. Sonrió confundida.

– ¿Anna? ¿Qué haces aquí? –

Al mirar los ojos de la pelirroja se sorprendió un poco, su mirada se notaba preocupada, un par de argollas rojas se dibujaban alrededor de ellos y solo se podía notar si uno se encontraban demasiado cerca. El cuerpo de Anna temblaba junto al de Elsa y no solo por el frío que le proporcionaba la rubia por haber estado todo el día afuera. Sujetaba los brazos de Elsa nerviosa, sin embargo, poco después rodeó su cintura reposando su mejilla en el hombro de la chica buscando un abrazo más delicado y cálido.

Elsa notó el extraño comportamiento de Anna, y sonrió ligeramente correspondiendo el abrazo. La pelirroja se quedo allí un par de minutos. Se embriagaba con el perfume de la chica, si no fuera porque estaba tan interesada en sentir su cuerpo junto al suyo, posiblemente Anna la hubiera besado, pero no. Ella quería estaría con Elsa en todo momento. Quería más, y no sabía cuanto tiempo estuvo allí abrazada a Elsa, solo sabía que se separo cuando el padre de la chica le llamó.

Apenas habían hablado un poco antes de subir a la habitación de Elsa. Anna estuvo callada en todo momento mientras subían. Cuando llegó arriba, nuevamente se enrollo a los brazos de Elsa. La rubia rió ligeramente.

– Anna, ¿me vas a decir que sucede? –

Se estremeció involuntariamente, Elsa sonrió ligeramente moviendo a Anna hacia la cama. Cuando la pelirroja estaba sentada Elsa se arrodillo frente a ella. La besó en la punta de la nariz y luego sonrió torcido.

– ¿Qué sucede? – Habló suavemente.

– Tu madre… Ariel… Ellas me dijeron porque despediste a Jennifer – Agachó la mirada para no encontrarse con los ojos de azules de la rubia.

Los ojos de Elsa se abrieron por un segundo como plato y luego desvió la mirada murmurando algo sobre su madre. Al volver a mirar a su novia sonrió con cariño estrechando su mano con suavidad.

– Tú lo hiciste… por mí… Tengo la culpa de ser siempre una distracción para ti, de estar siempre molestando y estorbando, de hacer que Jennifer te gritara… – Tenía un nudo en el estómago. Odiaba tener que decir esas palabras, pero sabía que debía – Y yo no quiero ser siempre una distracción para ti… menos ahora que estás tan cerca de lo que siempre has querido… Els… yo…

– Anna, no digas tonterías. No eres una distracción – Elsa sonrió con cariño hablando en un tono suave – Y si lo fueras, bueno, me gusta. Eres mía, mi novia, la chica que quiero. No te preocupes por lo que los demás puedan decir porque de ser así entonces… Dios… Anna, lo que quiero decir es que no le hagas caso a lo que diga Jennifer. Ella puede hacer y decir lo que quiera, pero jamás va a cambiar nada lo que yo sienta por ti y lo que tú sientas por mí

La pelirroja le miro sorprendida. Sonrió sorprendida y antes de poder decir algo sintió los brazos de Elsa envolverla en un reconfortante abrazo.

– Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento – Repitió varias veces escondiendo su rostro en el hombro de Elsa. La rubia sonrió con cariño tranquilamente.

* * *

Mientras Anna dormía tranquilamente en la cama de Elsa, la rubia no dejaba de echarle una mirada de vez en cuando. Se encontraba sentada al bode de la cama dándole la espalda a la hermosa pelirroja que dormía muy cómoda en la cama.

Besó la mejilla de la pelirroja antes de salir de la habitación. Al bajar las escaleras miró el reloj en la pared, marcaba la 03.37.

– faen – Masculló entre dientes.

Camino a tientas en la oscuridad hasta la cocina solo por un vaso de agua. Un bostezó se escapo de su boca y su mirada se volvía cansada. Debía volver a la cama y dormir lo que más podía o de lo contrario iba a estar todo el día cansada, pero eso no haría gran diferencia a tanto entrenamiento.

Miro por la ventana de la cocina con el ceño fruncido. Había alguien en el hielo. En _su_ hielo. Por un momento había pensando que se trataba de Jennifer, pero al mirar bien estaba segura de que no era Jennifer, sin embargo sí era una chica. Miro su ropa inicialmente, solo estaba vestida con su pijama y no creía que fuera lo suficientemente cálido para aguantar el frío proveniente de afuera. Un par de pantalones celestes polar y una polera cualquiera. Suspiro. De todos modos salió a ver de quien se trababa.

El frío rápidamente hizo efecto sobre y ella. Estaba acostumbrada a vestir unos pantalones deportivos cortos y una polera sin mangas cuando entrenaba porque con el calor del entrenamiento no sentía el frío y cuando patinaba no importaba que usara vestido o no porque tampoco sentía tanto el frío, estaba acostumbrada al hielo que la rodeaba durante sus rutinas de práctica y de competencia. Sin embargo, el frío que sintió después de salir de su casa cálida no lo era capaz de soportarlo como de costumbre, porque era como caminar en un sendero de hielo.

La nieve cubría sus pies provocando un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo. Se abrazó a sí misma en un intento de buscar calor y se acerco lentamente o como pudo a la chica en el hielo. Era de noche y apenas podía verla bien, su cabello era oscuro y no sabía si natural o era por la noche. Sus ojos no se podían ver con claridad, pero eran oscuros o tal vez claros, no, mejor digamos que no se podían distinguir con claridad. Debía ser alta, tal vez un poco más que ella y debía deberse a los patines que traía puesto. Eran azules. Vestía con ropa cálida. Unas orejeras y un gorro, bufanda. Casaca. Botas.

– Disculpa – Elsa habló esperando que el frío no hubiera influido en su tono de voz – Es una residencia privada. No puedes estar aquí. _"De todos modos, ¿qué hace aquí y a esta hora de la mañana?"_

La chica siguió patinando, aunque por una fracción de segundos miro a la rubia. Elsa resopló para hablar más fuerte.

– ¿No me has escuchado? Te dije que… –

– Te he oído claro y fuerte –

Elsa entrecerró los ojos – ¿Katrina? ¿Eres tú?

La chica se detuvo a medio hielo, miro a la rubia y se acercó a ella lentamente deslizándose con gracia. Elsa levanto una ceja sorprendida al ver que sí era ella. El cabello negro no era por la noche sino porque ella lo tenía así, sus ojos eran grises, claros.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? Sobre todo lo digo porque es mi casa –

– Paseaba por aquí. Iba camino al lago arcoíris cuando vi tu casa – Sonrió torcido – Me gusta tu hielo. ¿Cómo le has hecho para limpiar? No veo ningún zamboni por aquí

– Con algo similar al zamboni. ¿Por qué te has detenido en mi casa? Tienes cientos de lagos –

– Pensé que podías despertarte. De todos modos conozco tu rutina, te levantas a las cinco. Yo a las cuatro – Se encogió – Pensé en venir y esperar a que salieras

– No puedes estar hablando enserio – Elsa mascullo. Se frotó los brazos y observo la pequeña nube de vapor que se le escapaba de la boca al hablar – ¿Podemos ir adentro? Me estoy congelando

– Yo no tengo frío – Sonrió torcido. Miro a Elsa de reojo con una sonrisa pícara y luego asintió – Vamos a dentro

La rubia dio la vuelta para volver al interior de su casa. Hogar, cálido hogar. Dejo escapar un suspiro aliviado al encontrarse dentro. La pelinegra observo la cocina con curiosidad. Traía los patines colgando en sus hombros mientras tomaba los detalles finos y delicados de la casa de la rubia.

– Pensé que vivirías en lujo – Camino hacia el livig sorprendida por tanta hogareñidad rustica. Era bonito a decir verdad y no perdía un toque de delicadeza y refinado. Cuando Elsa salió de la cocina le entregó una taza de café – Gracias

Tomo asiento en la mesa. La rubia se encogió tranquila bebiendo un poco de chocolate.

– ¿Entonces, ibas camino a la lago arcoíris y te detuviste en mi casa solo para esperarme hasta las cinco de la mañana? No te ofendas, pero creo que tienes algo más en mente – Elsa se encogió con una mueca extrañada y despreocupada. Bebió.

– ¿Acaso es ilegal? – Sonrió con confianza.

– Como te dije, es una residencia privada. No puedes estar aquí a menos que yo lo permita. ¿Sabes que cualquier otra persona podría llevarte a la cárcel por esto? –

La chica sonrió todavía, Elsa la miro con los ojos entrecerrados y una expresión de soslayo. También sonreía.

– Pero tú no lo harás, ¿verdad bonita? –

Después de beber un poco de chocolate y casi atorarse, miro a la pelinegra confundida, sin embargo disimulándolo bastante bien y con un tono divertido preguntó:

– ¿Acabas de llamarme "bonita"? –

– ¿Y qué si lo hice? –

– Nada, nada – Se encogió – Nunca antes lo habías hecho

– Si. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer en lugar de llamarte bonita y otras cosas más como haría cualquier otro pretendiente –

– ¿Entonces eres un pretendiente más? – Elsa rió bebiendo un poco.

La pelinegra no respondió, lo que dio a Elsa mucho que desear. Cuando abrió la boca otra cosa salió de allí.

– ¿Entonces estás lista? –

– Yo siempre estoy lista – Declaró la rubia sabiendo a la perfección de que hablaban.

– Estupendo, porque voy a darte la patada de tu vida. Yo ganaré pasado mañana –

– No lo creo – Elsa sonrió.

El silencio se hizo prolongado por un momento. Elsa sonrió con tranquilidad ante la presencia de su mayor rival en el hielo y probablemente el único que podía tener porque aunque había muchos queriendo vencerla, nadie se comparaba a la pelinegra. Ella siempre la trataba como un verdadero rival, y los rivales están hechos para ser derrotados. Ambas lo sabían.

– Entonces – Dijo Katrina después de beber un poco de su chocolate – Supongo que solo me queda esperar a verte

– Lo mismo digo – Elsa sonrió.

Nuevamente se hizo el silencio.

– ¿Cómo está tu hermana? – Pregunto con un tono apenas audible, Elsa.

La oji-gris miro a la rubia con una sonrisa ligera y luego asintió – Bien

– Es bueno saberlo –

– Es tonto. Ella quería conocerte. Odio que tengas más fama que yo y cada vez adquieres más –

– No es intencional – Rió Elsa sacudiendo la cabeza – Pero debo admitir que es divertido ser más famosa que tú

– ¿Intentas ponerme celosa? – Pregunto Katrina con un tono jugueton.

– Ya lo hice – Respondió de igual modo ella.

– Por supuesto que lo haces – Murmuró la chica sacudiendo la cabeza sin mirar a la rubia.

– ¿Elsa? –

Ambas chicas miraron hacia el living, al final de las escaleras, donde una chica vestida con una chaqueta canguro de color verde agua había hablado. Su cuerpo parecía pequeño para aquella chaqueta, las mangas colgaban a menos unos cinco centímetros más, se frotaba el ojo con una de ellas, y no parecía traer pantalones, aunque traía unos shorts bastante cortos que no se llegaban a notar debido al largo del poleron. Su cabello era largo y desordenado, rojo fresa suave.

– Anna – Elsa dijo con suavidad – Lo siento, ¿te he despertado?

– Algo así – Murmuró al chica somnolienta. Miro a su rubia novia antes de mirar a la pelinegra. En algún momento algo dentro de ella se arremolino de celos, pero a causa del sueño después de haber despertado hace tan solo momentos lo dejo pasar, luego tendría tiempo para estar celosa.

– Yo creo que ya debo irme. Supongo que te veré en dos días – Sonrió la pelinegra poniéndose de pie. Elsa miro a la chica y asintió. Se acercó a la puerta con ella y al salir se quedo parada con la puerta cerrada detrás de ella.

– No sabía que tenías compañía –

– Es mi casa, no tienes porque saber – Elsa dijo con ironía – Entonces nos veremos

– Bye – Besó la mejilla de Elsa dejándola sorprendida y confusa antes de irse. La rubia vio a la chica subirse a su propio auto y alejarse. Entró nuevamente en su casa y sonrió al ver a Anna recostada en el sofá.

Se acerco con cuidado y toqueteó su mejilla con un dedo – Anna, despierta, vamos arriba

– No – Dijo entre sueños. Murmuró algo que no entendió la chica y luego se acurruco. Elsa torció el gesto con cariño

– Bien, descansa – La besó en la frente con dulzura y subió a buscar una manta. Tras cubrir a la chica sonrió y miro el reloj. Solo tenía una hora para descansar y no tenía sueño. No se obligo a dormir, solo se sentó en un sillón para hacerle compañía a Anna con la laptop en las piernas mirando su rutina con un par de audífonos.

Continuara…


	27. Chapter 27

_**Resumen:**_Todo el mundo hablaba sobre el accidente en el hielo. No importa cuantas veces intento olvidarlo, allí estaban todos para recordárselo. Elsa es una joven estudiante distinguida entre los pasillos escolares, fría y seria, pero algo nuevo sucederá cuando entable una amistad con cierta pelirroja ¿Será posible que la compañía de cierta pelirroja sea suficiente para que la rubia se abra?

Disclaimer: Frozen es propiedad de Disney. Con la participación especial de algunos personas más de Disney.

* * *

Voluntad sobre Hielo

27

La rutina de Elsa se había vuelto más lenta de lo normal, su abuela le llamó la atención y la chica asintió acelerando un poco. Se había puesto los audífonos para escuchar las canciones que debía danzar en el hielo.

– Pienso que estás lista – Dijo la anciana sonriendo.

– ¿Tú lo crees? Yo no – Elsa sacudió la cabeza.

– Puedes perder tu tiempo danzando en el hielo una y otra vez sin mejorar nada, porque no podrás mejorar lo que tienes, es perfecto, o puedes hacerme caso y descansar. Llegas a tener ojeras que incluso el maquillaje no puede cubrir – La mujer sonrió.

Elsa coloco las manos en las caderas. Su respiración estaba un poco agitada, respiraba irregularmente y varias nubes de vapor se le creaban en la boca. Una mirada cansada se dibujo en su rostro cuando desvió la vista a las montañas que se encontraban no muy lejos de allí. Volvió a ver a su abuela.

– Creo que necesito practicar más. No lo sé, saltos, aterrizaje, rotaciones, de espaldas –

– Elsa, estás lista – La mujer sonrió – Yo diría que necesitas descansar un poco. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que descansaste antes de una competencia?

– No lo sé, yo siempre descanso una noche antes de una competencia. No me levanto a las cinco sino a las ocho –

– No creo que eso sea bueno – Miro a la joven de reojo. Estaba roja, más de lo normal cuando practicaba – Ve a descansar. Tendrás fiebre si sigues así de roja, o peor, te vas a resfriar

– Estoy bien – Elsa sonrió forzada – No te preocupes

Torció los labios asintiendo – Volveré a dentro. ¿Estás segura de esto?

– Que sí, Granny – La chica se deslizo lentamente por el hielo.

Sabía que su abuela le preocupaba ella, de hecho a todos le preocupaba porque era demasiado el tiempo que practicaba. Literalmente estaba practicando de sol a luna y sol a luna. Apenas tenía cuatro horas para dormir, almorzaba siempre rápido casi atorándose con la comida y siempre estaba afuera en el frío. En algún momento se iba a enfermar.

Se deslizo de espaldas por el hielo. Ya no practicaba su rutina con tanta emoción como de costumbre, lento y seguro se volvía a lento e inseguro. Su vista se nublo por un momento provocando que cayera al suelo.

– Dios – Gimió sobándose.

Intento ponerse en pie, pero su mundo dio vuelta y cayó nuevamente antes de siquiera poder pararse. Bajo la mirada al hielo sorprendida. Sus manos se estaban entumeciendo al contacto y sus rodillas estaban en el mismo camino. Respiro agitadamente y levanto la mirada, Anna estaba llamándola pero su voz se escuchaba tan lejana siendo que ella estaba a solo unos metros de ella. Parecía preocupada.

Cerró los ojos suavemente sacudiendo la mirada. Sus dedos índice y pulgar hicieron contacto con el puente de su nariz presionando un poco. Estaban demasiado helados. Se puso de pie y deslizo hacia delante donde se encontraba la pelirroja.

– Elsa, ¿estás bien? – Pregunto Anna sujetándola justo cuando se tambaleo y casi cae. La chica asintió lentamente quitándose los patines torpemente.

– Creo que necesito comer algo –

– Eso veo. Ayer no almorzaste y hoy no desayunaste. Te estás mareando, ¿verdad? – Toco su frente – Uhm, estás algo caliente

– Ah, gracias – Elsa rió con sorna. La pelirroja se sonrojo violentamente sacudiendo la cabeza.

– No, no estás caliente de ese modo, aunque bueno, sí también. Ya sabes eres sexy y caliente, muy caliente, me alegra tener a una novia así de caliente, es divertido ver la mirada de los chicos cuando saben que estamos juntas y que no tienen oportunidad con ellos, aunque claro, estás muy fuera de su liga. No, ¿espera, me estoy desviando? Sí. Quise decir que estás caliente de caliente, no de ser sexy, pero lo eres, sino de que tienes la temperatura muy alta – Anna la miro preocupada. El sonrojo violento había sido sustituido por la preocupación – Deberías volver a descansar. Tu abuela le dijo a tu madre que probablemente estarías con problemas, es decir, dijo que te sentías mal y vine a verte. No se equivoco, vamos a dentro. Vas a descansar y me asegurare de que así sea

– Estoy bien. Solo comeré una barra de cereal y volveré a patinar – Elsa dijo con terquedad.

– He dicho que no, Elsa. Vas a descansar así tenga que encadenarte a la cama – La chica la tomo de la mano jalándola hacia dentro de la casa. Elsa sonrió divertida y luego asintió.

Al entrar en la casa Anna le había informado a Idunn que se encargaría de cuidar de la rubia, lo que le causo gracia, y se llevo hacia su habitación. Elsa rió en el camino tranquila.

– No necesito descansar –

– Tonterías. No quiero que te desmayes. Ahora, ponte pijama, acuéstate y te traeré algo de comer, luego dormirás, ¿sí?

Miro a Anna presionando una comisura de sus labios en una mueca incierta. Suspiro poco después al saber que no tenía ninguna opción de evitar esto.

– Vale –

Una vez que Anna se fue, Elsa había considerado la opción de saltar por la ventana para volver al hielo. No le importaba caminar por la cornisa y saltar desde el segundo piso, pero tampoco sentía muchas fuerzas para hacerlo, además, Anna volvió antes de que pudiera siquiera hacer un movimiento. En sus manos traía una bandeja con algo de sopa y carne con puré. Elsa sonrió tranquila.

– Está bien, está bien – Rió sabiendo que pronto iba a decirle algo sobre comer. La pelirroja sonrió ansiosa, entrego la bandeja y observo a la rubia comer tranquilamente.

Respiro hondo ladeando la cabeza – Els, hay algo que quiero preguntar

– Ya te dije que estoy bien y no es nada –

– Aparte de eso, es referente a lo de anoche. Yo sé que tú sabes que yo sé que no estaba soñando anoche, es decir, que me levante a las cuatro de la mañana y te encontré con alguien –

La rubia rió tranquila dejando la bandeja a un lado, beso la frente de Anna y luego una comisura de su labio. La sensación de sus labios hizo a Anna tragar salivar. Quería besarla.

Movió un poco la cabeza haciendo que los labios de Elsa hicieran contacto con los suyos. Cuando se besaban Anna podía sentir el mundo desvanecerse a rápidamente mientras ella y Elsa estaban solas, y queriendo más cada vez. No lo soportaba. Besar a Elsa era como ganarse la lotería. Era como beber del santo grial. Era como estar lloviendo en gloria.

Sin darse cuenta ya había caído en la cama con la chica encima. Sonreía mientras se besaban. Elsa mantenía las manos en la cintura de Anna mientras la chica mantenía las manos en sus hombros. Anna pasó las manos a las mejillas de Elsa sin soltar sus labios. En tanto más se besaban más intenso se volvía el momento que tenían. La punta de la lengua de Elsa toqueteo sus labios haciendo sobresaltarla por un momento, lentamente abrió la boca dándole el paso a lo que quería y se sorprendió por hacer que el momento se volviera más intenso y apasionado. La mano de Elsa entró por el borde de la polera de Anna sorprendiéndola aún más. Gimió contra los labios de Elsa.

"_Dios. Dios. Esto está sucediendo acaso, ¿Elsa quiere…?" _Sintió la mano de Elsa recorrerle la cintura. Estaba tocando su piel con suavidad, el tacto era delicioso. Se estaba burlando de ella. Subía con suavidad su mano causando cosquillas. Anna gemía y suspiraba contra los labios de Elsa hasta que comenzó a besar su cuello.

– Elsa – Respiro con un tembloroso tono de voz al hablar. El placer que sentía en ese momento era el mejor del mundo.

Elsa sabía perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo. No era una novata.

"_No es una novata."_

Sintió la mano de Elsa subir más hasta casi tocarle.

"_Es una experta."_

Gimió una vez más.

"_Sabe lo que hace."_

Los labios de Elsa besaron cada centímetro de la piel de Anna.

"…_ya lo ha hecho antes."_

El pensamiento la golpeó como un balde de agua fría. Abrió los ojos rápidamente y miro a rubia, aunque la besaba sin detenerse, Anna había dejado de sentir el placer. Una amargura recorrió todo su cuerpo y la sensación de rabia interna la invadió tanto hasta casi empujar a la rubia para quitarla de encima suyo, en su lugar se controlo lo que más pudo y le llamo la atención varias veces para alejarla.

– ¿Qué, qué pasa? – Parecía confundida – ¿Voy muy rápido?

Elsa la miro sorprendida mientras Anna fruncía las cejas, su mirada rápidamente se torno de preocupación logrando quitar a la chica de encima.

– Anna… – Elsa murmuró arrodillándose en la cama. La chica sonrió forzada.

– Lo siento, pero deberías descansar –

Confundida la rubia asintió, sabía que había algo más molestándola pero no la presionaría para que le dijera.

La poca adrenalina que había adquirido al besar a la chica se había desvanecido rápidamente. Los dolores musculares aparecieron y el cansancio también. Se acurruco en la cama junto a Anna y cerró los ojos quedándose dormida rápidamente.

Anna sonrió abrazándola mientras dormía. Velaba su sueño. La chica sonreía con cariño mirando a su novia, sin embargo parecía preocupada. ¿Y si Elsa ya…? No podía sacar conclusiones así como así, tenía que hablar con Elsa porque estaba claro que la chica parecía una experta mientras la besaba y tocaba.

"_Mierda. Elsa estaba tocándome."_

_..._

_..._

_.._

_"...y logro evadirme el tema."_

* * *

Cuando Elsa se deslizaba por el hielo con suavidad, Anna le dibujaba los hermosos detalles en su cuaderno. Después de que la chica hubiera pasado prácticamente toda la tarde descanso al fin estaba lista para volver al hielo sin problemas. A solo un día de espera de la competencia era importante no descuidar nada, sobre todo su salud, y aunque no quisiera aceptarlo ella sabía que la estaba descuidado.

– Perfecta – Anna alzó el lápiz sosteniéndolo en un puño y el pulgar, su lengua salió de su boca hacia arriba mientras observaba la perspectiva con atención. Elsa sonrió desde el hielo y acerco a la pelirroja.

– Siempre es perfecto si lo dibujos tú – Elsa dijo sentándose al lado de Anna con una sonrisa.

– No me refería al dibujo, sino a ti – Sonrió.

Elsa rió entre dientes provocando que la chica la besara en los labios.

– Debes estar descansando –

– Ya lo hice – Volvió a reír Elsa – ¿Recuerdas?

– Dormir cinco horas no es descansar. Una persona debe dormir ocho horas – Anna dijo con un tono firme – Hazlo, yo no quiero que te suceda nada

– Estoy bien y tranquila – Elsa la besó en la mejilla – Gracias por preocuparte

– Te quiero, Els –

– Yo también te quiero, Anna –

– Por cierto, estás fría – Anna rió. Volvió a besar a Elsa en los labios mientras reían – Hace frío, ¿sabes que quizás podríamos quedarnos pegadas así – La chica rió mientras seguía besando a su novia y mientras Elsa reía por las ocurrencias de la pelirroja.

– No me molestaría – Dijo entre besos.

– A mí sí – Se separó y pegó su frente a la de ella – De lo contrario no podría comer

Elsa la miro sorprendida, rodeó la cintura de la chica haciéndole cosquilla al tiempo en que la estrechaba contra su cuerpo. La espalda de Anna chocó contra el cuerpo de Elsa. La chica rió mientras seguían haciéndole cosquillas.

– Eres una pequeña golosa – Elsa murmuró a Anna. Había dejado de hacerle cosquillas y la besaba en la mejilla.

La chica rió. Cuando las risas se detuvieron al tiempo ambas se mantuvieron en un cómodo silencio. Anna miro el cielo, se acercaba un bello atardecer y nada mejor que encontrarse en una banca junto a un lago congelado, su novia a su lado abrazándola por la cintura y el hermoso cielo teñido de naranja, un toque de rojo y un amarillo mezclado con el primero de los colores. Era precioso. Un momento que atesoraría siempre.

– Elsa, tu competencia será dentro de poco, dos días para ser exacto – Anna dijo mirando hacia el cielo convertido en un bello atardecer.

– Lo sé – Escuchó que respondió.

– ¿Qué va a pasar después? Con nosotras me refiero. Yo volveré a New York – Anna murmuro con pesar.

– Y yo… – Elsa se quedó callada al sorprenderse de lo difícil que era poder decir lo que iba a suceder con ella.

– Tú te quedarás, ¿no es verdad? – Tragó saliva.

– Sí – Murmuró. Anna se enderezo en la banca mirando a la rubia con tristeza – Nosotras nos vamos a separar. No quiero eso

La rubia rasco su nuca lentamente – Bueno, tal vez yo podría irme a vivir a New York

– No puedo pedirte que hagas eso. Tú misma me dijiste que anhelabas volver a tu hogar y ya estás aquí – Anna dijo con una sonrisa triste.

– No me lo estás pidiendo porque yo quiero hacerlo – La rubia tomo el mentón de la chica entre sus dedos y la besó en la frente – No quiero estar lejos de ti

– Eres tan dulce – Anna sonrió.

Elsa rió ligeramente causando que la espalda de Anna vibrara. Sonrió. La sonrisa de Anna no duro mucho de todos modos porque, Jennifer se aclaró la garganta. Anna dio un salto al verla. No esperaba verla de hecho.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – Elsa preguntó con un tono bastante inusual en ella. Lleno de amargura. Anna se enderezo en el asiento notando una mirada seria, pero más que solo seria, ocultando algo dentro de ella.

– ¿Podemos hablar? –

Anna tragó saliva mientras se ponía en pie. Miro a Elsa con una sonrisa tímida y luego decidió alejarse. Desde no muy lejos Anna miraba a Elsa, junto a ella Lady se mantuvo con firmeza esperando el momento para echar a ladridos a la entrenadora.

Anna le sacudió el pelaje al acariciarla – No te preocupes. Solo hablarán

Lady dejo escapar un chillido similar a un gemido, parecía claro que no le agradaba mucho la idea de estar lejos de la rubia.

* * *

– No hablarás enserio, ¿o sí? – Elsa bufó.

– Por supuesto que lo hago – La castaña se sentó a su lado. Hubo un silencio hasta que un suspiro suyo lo rompió – No debí decir nada de lo que dije. Yo realmente lo siento y mi comentario estuvo fuera de lugar

Elsa no dijo nada.

– Entiendo que no quieras verme o siquiera hablarme, pero al menos quería que supieras que realmente lo siento –

– Si es que no te carcome la consciencia – La chica dijo con sorna.

– Puede ser, pero más que eso, eres tú –

Elsa miro a Jennifer y con un tono bastante pequeño de voz habló – Se supone que eres mi entrenadora, no mi madre. Hacemos y decimos cosas porque tenemos confianza en la otra, pero lo que dijiste… realmente dolió. Fue como que me estabas clavando un puñal por la espalda

– No seas dramática – Bufó Jennifer. Sacudió la cabeza – Lo siento

Silencio.

Elsa miro a la chica que se encontraba con la mirada fija en el hielo.

* * *

Lady comenzó a correr a gran velocidad persiguiendo a las aves que sobrevolaban cerca de ella. Anna reía al ver a la perra correr con la lengua afuera. Cuando se detuvo miro a su nueva amiga y corrió a ella. Anna sacudió las manos rápidamente diciendo "no" repetidamente hasta que de pronto saltó sobre Anna derribándola al suelo. La pelirroja rió siendo lamida por todos lados en la cara.

– Lady – Rió Anna.

Un silbido hizo que la cachorra levantara la cabeza y corriera en dirección contraria hacia Elsa que le acarició la cabeza dejándose de caer de rodillas.

Anna sonrió tranquila acercándose. Jugaba con sus manos. Cuando la rubia le miro sonrió tranquila también y la chica tragó saliva.

– ¿Qué sucedió? –

– Muchas cosas – Dijo vagamente Elsa.

Anna asintió. No quiso presionar a la chica.

Pasó el resto de la tarde con Elsa como de costumbre, básicamente para ella ya era normal ir a la casa de su novia, quedarse a dormir y estar con ella todo el día siguiente.

– Entonces, ¿Elsa y tú…? – Rapunzel pregunto casi riendo con picardía mientras abría una lata de soda.

– No – Anna se sonrojo ferozmente – Bueno, casi, pero no

La chica suspiro – Es una pena

– Oye – Anna bufó – Lo que vaya a suceder entre Elsa y yo será para ambas, no para que tú hagas tus chismes

La rubia soltó una sonrisa dentada.

– Las tres sabemos que terminaras contándonos – Mérida dijo riendo.

Anna bufó nuevamente y luego encendió la televisión con un gruñido – Todo está en Noruego. No entiendo nada

– Tal vez debas poner subtítulos – Se rió Rapunzel – Mira, hablan de la competencia

– ¿Cómo estás tan segura? – Mérida pregunto.

– No sé noruego pero hasta yo entiendo que ahí dice hielo – Rapunzel sonrió.

– Oh – Dijeron ambas.

"_Pasado mañana será la competencia. Elsa va a hacerlo genial, lo sé."_

– Tendremos que comprar boletos – Mérida dijo mirando la pantalla.

– No es necesario – Anna dijo – La madre de Elsa dijo que podíamos entrar con ella. Tiene los pases

Las dos chicas sonrieron con tranquilidad. Como siempre, la madre de Elsa sacándolas de problemas menores que siempre olvidar revisar.

* * *

Elsa se cruzó de brazos observando el traje en un maniquí que su madre había llevado a la casa. Jennifer a su lado miraba intrigada el traje y su abuela también.

– ¿No crees que es algo… sencillo? – Elsa preguntó.

– Creo que es hermoso – Dijo Idunn mirando el vestido en el maniquí.

– Bastante sencillo si me lo preguntan – Jennifer coincidió. La madre de Elsa miro a la entrenadora y luego suspiro.

– Bueno, entonces ¿qué dices que haga? No podemos conseguir otro vestido a tan pocas horas de la competencia, demoran al menos una semana en hacerlos y no creo que alguien quiera que consiga uno de segunda mano –

– Pensándolo bien está bonito. Me gusta el color – Jennifer dijo apuntando al vestido.

– Yo pensé que tú querías algo verde – Elsa miro a Jennifer.

– Sí, pero tu madre comienza a darme miedo. Ya sabes que tanta tranquilidad es normal, pero si es después de unas críticas… mejor tener cuidado – Murmuró en el oído de la rubia Jennifer. La castaña miro a la mujer anciana que no dejaba de ver el vestido – ¿Usted qué piensa?

– Es sencillo, lo que es bueno porque demuestra que Elsa es sencilla – Aprobó la anciana, miro de reojo el vestido y sonrió – No hay mucho brillo, eso podría traernos un problema porque la presentación debe llamar la atención del jurado

– Esto llamara la atención – Dijo Jennifer – Pero por ser sencillo

– Yo creo que está bien – Idunn torció los labios – El borde inferior, sin mangas, la estrella de seis puntas, las ondulaciones, todo se ve bien

– No tiene piedras brillantes – Elsa ladeo la cabeza – ¿Qué son esas?

– Parecen pequeñas bolitas blancas – Jennifer se acerco para verlas mejor.

La chica asintió miro a su madre – Me gusta

* * *

El día que siguió se paso con calma. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Elsa había tomado un descanso eterno un día antes de la competencia. No podía evitar sentirse angustiada, nerviosa, ansiosa y emocionada. Muchos sentimientos la rodearon enseguida y ni siquiera los esfuerzos de Anna, Mérida y Rapunzel sirvieron para calmar a la rubia. La gran competencia iba a llegar pronto y nadie podía detener el tiempo para que no sucediera.

El gran día llegaría en cuanto el actual terminara.

Pronto comenzaría todo por lo que Elsa había peleado.

"_Al fin mañana comenzara el mundial. Será una competencia memorable."_

Continuara…


	28. Chapter 28

_**Resumen:**_Todo el mundo hablaba sobre el accidente en el hielo. No importa cuantas veces intento olvidarlo, allí estaban todos para recordárselo. Elsa es una joven estudiante distinguida entre los pasillos escolares, fría y seria, pero algo nuevo sucederá cuando entable una amistad con cierta pelirroja ¿Será posible que la compañía de cierta pelirroja sea suficiente para que la rubia se abra?

Disclaimer: Frozen es propiedad de Disney. Con la participación especial de algunos personas más de Disney.

* * *

Voluntad sobre Hielo

28

La tensión en el ambiente le había sorprendido a Elsa. Aún no había comenzado la competencia y ya sentía que estaba por enfrentarse a los más grandes rivales del mundo del patinaje artístico. No es que no se hubieran encontrado antes en competencias pequeñas, pero ahora se trataba de algo más grande. Todos reunidos en un solo lugar. Una sola pista de hielo. Cincuenta participantes. Veinticinco finalistas. Un ganador. Los nervios de Elsa no eran de acero, pero eran bien disimulados.

Sus puños temblaron dentro de los bolsillos de su casaca roja mientras su respiración sacaba un vapor pequeño. Su mirada era seria. Sus ojos azules mostraban solo decisión y firmeza. Estaba aquí para ganar y si llegaba a perder entonces estaría tranquila porque ella sabía que habría dado todo su esfuerzo por conseguir el primer lugar. Estaba lista.

Respiro hondo antes de encaminarse hacia el interior del estadio. Aún siendo temprano no había mucha gente dentro solo un par de patinadoras y sus entrenadoras. Elsa camino por los pasillos. Se encontraba en la planta alta observando la pista de hielo. Tres chicas estaban allí y ella las reconoció.

Yumi Hashimoto, japonesa de 27 años; Erika Cortes, estadounidense de 20 años; Jane Porter, inglesa de dieciocho años.

Bajo con cuidado por las escaleras que daban directo hacia la pista. Butacas a la derecha y a la izquierda. Una pista de hielo ovalada y grande rodeaba de asientos. En primera fila, asientos VIP, los más cómodos, eran dos filas de ellos rodeando toda la pista y más atrás asientos normales. Cuatro escaleras en cada lugar que daban hacia la pista.

Al llegar abajo se encontró con Jasmin, una chica india que había conocido en una competencia hace un par de años. Apenas se saludaron con un movimiento de cabeza. Camino por el pasillo hasta los camerinos.

La puerta era de color negra con una estrella en la parte superior en donde su nombre estaba escrito. Sonrió torcido y tomo la perilla.

– Elsa – Al voltear vio a Katrina parada – Sabía que llegarías temprano. ¿Ya llegó tu equipo?

– No, imagino que Jennifer se ha quedado dormida – Dijo la rubia – ¿Y el tuyo?

– Como siempre eficiente. Llegaron antes que yo – Se encogió – Espero que realmente estés lista porque voy a vencerte

– Yo te venceré a ti – Elsa sonrió con confianza.

– Eso lo veremos – La chica se dio la vuelta y se alejo – Espero su mejor esfuerzo majestad. No querrá decepcionar a sus miles de súbditos

Al entrar en su camerino sonrió. Era bastante amplio, pero no era nada especial y no tenía nada pues ella no tenía su maquillaje o su traje. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que después de dejar una mochila saliera de ahí para volver a la sala principal. Donde se encontraba la pista y sus rivales.

Las tres chicas seguían en el hielo, pero no practicaban su rutina sino que hacían otro tipos de movimientos. Muchas parecían intimidadas, porque era su primera competencia tan masiva, e incluso para Elsa era la primera, jamás había estado en un mundial, pero por alguna razón no le intimidaba nada de lo que las mayores que llevan años en el hielo como Kyla Storm de treinta años, era su tercer mundial y hasta el momento solo había logrado quedar en segundo lugar.

Una reina siempre estaba por delante de los demás. Siempre arriba.

– Vaya, vaya. Miren quien nos visita hoy, la reina del hielo o mejor dicho la reina de las nieves, como sea, eres una reina – Kyla se acerco a Elsa con una sonrisa falsa llena de confianza y carácter. La rubia la miro con seriedad.

La mujer tenía el cabello rubio ceniza y ojos de color verde. Según todos los medios de comunicación, era la perfección en persona. La rusa de apellido estadounidense por su madre. La chica que se creía que ganaría la competencia, o al menos eso se pensaba hasta que tanto Elsa como Katrina dijeron que competirían a costa de todo. La contienda estaba dividida entre cuatro chicas: Katrina, Kyla, Elsa y Samantha. Ésta última era una chica estadounidense de veintidós años que había ganado el mundial cuando tenía tan solo diecisiete años. Fue la primera más joven y la más fría de todo el hielo. Sin embargo, a pesar de que tanto Kyla como Samantha, con más experiencia que Elsa y Katrina, iban a competir y eran las favoritas para ganar, nadie podía negar que lo más importante de la competencia iba a ser el enfrentamiento entre Katrina y Elsa.

– Kyla Storm, no me sorprende encontrarte – Elsa dijo con un tono frío.

– Ya sabes, donde hay hielo yo estaré – Sonrió torcido con esa falsa sonrisa. La rubia la miro de reojo y luego se encogió – Así que, ¿qué hace que Su Majestad, la Reina del Hielo, esté presente tan temprano? Creo que los niños deberían estar durmiendo

– Apenas son las diez de la mañana – Elsa dijo. Rodó los ojos. Odiaba admitir que aunque la mujer tenía treinta años parecía mucho más joven, tenía una figura muy esbelta, piernas delgadas. Sin embargo tenía un carácter que desesperaba a Elsa, sobre todo cuando la trataba como un bebé que aprende a caminar. No sabía si lo hacía intencional para irritarla o era algo que le nacía del alma sin esa intención, pero después de varios encuentros la rubia comenzó a acostumbrarse a ello.

Sonrió – Sí, lo son. Bueno, majestad, supongo que aunque su mayor rival es Keith no significa que no podamos tener nuestro duelo en el hielo. Ya sabes, como patinadoras nosotros resolvemos problemas patinando

– Esa es una frase muy usada – Dijo Elsa con normalidad y tranquilidad – Pero estoy segura de que lograras quedar entre los veinticinco mejores

– Sí, eso pensaba yo. Supongo que sabes sobre una sorpresa, ¿verdad? Todos hablan de eso – Sonrió Kyla y Elsa no respondió – ¿No? Me esperaba que algunos sirvientes de su corte real, tal vez… su bufón, le hubiera contado que para los veinticinco mejores que pasen a la segunda etapa, ósea el programa largo, les tienen preparados una sorpresa, seguramente un reto mayor

Sin decir más, la mujer se despidió para luego irse. Elsa solo la vio alejarse antes de ir a sentarse en una butaca de la primera fila.

"_No contaba con eso. No estaba ni enterada."_

– Uhm, ¿sintiendo el ambiente del patinaje antes de la competencia, eh? –

Elsa volteó a ver a Jennifer que acababa de llegar, tomo asiento a su lado y miro a las patinadoras. Algunas hablaban con sus entrenadoras y otras estaban solas o deslizándose en el hielo.

– Llegas tarde – Elsa murmuró volviendo a mirada al hielo.

– ¿Sí? Yo veo que aún es temprano – La mujer paseo la mirada – ¿Y bien?

– Todo está tranquilo. Ya he tenido encuentros con algunas patinadoras. Kyla, Katrina, Jasmin – Elsa habló vagamente con un tono tranquilo y despreocupado – ¿Y mi madre?

– Fue a por Anna y los demás – Respondió – ¿Tuviste un encuentro con Kyla?

– Apenas fue un saludo. Me advirtió de una sorpresa para el programa largo. No sé si sea verdad o no –

– Sabes que no están permitidos los cambios de último minuto. Debe ser una mentira para distraerte – Dijo tranquilamente.

Elsa asintió.

– ¿Crees que esté bien patinar? Todas ellas… –

– Son igual de buenas que tú, pero no mejor – Jennifer dijo – Nadie es mejor que mi reina del hielo

– ¿Apostarás a por mí? – Elsa rió.

– No seas tonta. No se me permite apostar, pero sabes que lo haré por ti – Asintió Jennifer. Elsa sonrió abiertamente.

Miro a sus rivales y luego suspiro.

* * *

Anna miraba el estadio con sorpresa. No era el mismo en que Elsa había estado patinando como practica sino que era el doble de grande. Estaba más que sorprendida mientras bajaba las escaleras. Ya estaba casi lleno. Mucha gente estaba ya lista para empezar.

– Allí – Agdar apunto a una sección especial. Era un pequeño rectángulo donde enfrente de unas sillas había una banca. Elsa estaba allí parada mirando hacia la pista de hielo. Estaba seria como de costumbre.

La chica camino con velocidad y sin esperar nada se lanzó a los brazos de la rubia que la recibió con una sonrisa pequeña.

– Wow, estás… ¿estás vistiendo el traje? – Anna preguntó confundida.

La chica rió – Sí – Como de costumbre usaba una chaqueta encima para cubrir el traje que traía puesto. El peinado de Elsa ya no era la trenza única en su hombro sino que era el cabello casi suelto, desde las sienes había dos hebras de cabello saliendo que formaban una trenza y al juntarse hacían un moño bastante hermoso que parecía una bella rosa, luego caía por debajo de ésta una trenza. Parte de su cabello que estaba suelto se encontraba con rizos.

– Te ves hermosa aún así – Anna murmuro besando a la rubia. Alguien se aclaro la garganta y Anna rió al ver a Rapunzel con una mueca de asco – ¿Qué? Haces lo mismo con Eugene, ¿crees que es agradable verte intercambiar saliva en mi cara?

La rubia le saco la lengua infantilmente y luego miro a Elsa – Espero que ganes

– Gracias – Elsa dijo con tranquilidad.

Al mirar al hielo nuevamente se encontró con que el espectáculo ya estaba por comenzar. Los jueces estaban ubicados. Había diez de ellos. Eso semana cien puntos, sin embargo ya no se contaban de diez en diez. El puntaje máximo era cien, por supuesto, pero lo que contaban era: presentación, baile, gracia, agilidad, saltos, estilo, destreza, giros, canción, estilo. Cada uno con una máxima de diez puntos.

Y en un cubículo alto se encontraban dos animadores, un hombre y una mujer. Elsa los vio, ya habían advertido que estaba comenzando la competencia mundial que además sería transmitida por todo el mundo. Más de treinta países compitiendo por la copa del mundial. Posiblemente solo pocos puedan participar posteriormente en las olimpiadas.

El corazón de Elsa latió ferozmente cuando un hombre con un micrófono desde la oreja se acerco a la mitad del hielo, parecía ser el reportero.

Él asintió a alguien, una cámara en frente suyo y luego a los jueces que asintieron. Dio inicio.

– Les damos la bienvenida al septuagésimo mundial del patinaje. Esta tarde y los días posteriores tendremos las competencias más intensas. Sangre, sudor y lágrimas serán derramadas. Cincuenta concursantes y solo una ganara. Ahora, para comenzar con ésto, daremos las gracias a Noruega por permitirnos realizar el mundial en sus tierras y para esto se cantara el himno. Les pedimos ponerse en pie –

Anna levanto una ceja. ¿Himno de noruega? ¡Ella ni siquiera podía decir "hola"! Cuando la melodía sonó miro a todos confundida, claro, ella y sus amigos no cantaban pero los demás sí, inclusive algunos niños pequeños. No podía evitar sentirse fuera de lugar, aunque por lo que podía ver no eran los únicos. Al terminar el presentador sonrió.

– Como verán en la tabla detrás de mí estarán los nombres de nuestras concursantes en el orden de entrada. Esperamos que cada una de ellas logre dar lo mejor de sí. Como todos saben, de estas cincuenta concursantes, solo veinticinco lograran pasar al programa largo si es que logran el puntaje que se necesita. Después de que estás veinticinco chicas logren pasar, se tiene una sorpresa especial para cada una de ellas (aunque nada es seguro aún), pero por ahora solo importa que puedan pasar el programa corto – Sonrió el hombre. Al hacerse a un lado las luces se apagaron y al tabla apareció.

Elsa lo vio. Varios nombres girando en los puesto del uno al cincuenta. Trago saliva. El orden estaba comenzando. Anna observo con nerviosismo y cuando se detuvo el presentador sonrió.

– Y ahí están –

– Estoy entre los diez primeros – Elsa murmuro sorprendida. Puesto ocho. No podía creer que estuviera entre los diez primeros, sobre todo con el problema en Londres con su caída.

– Eso es sorprendente. Oh, Katrina es la tercera – Jennifer dijo cruzándose de brazos. Se sentó en la banca junto a la madre de Elsa.

– Samantha es la primera – Elsa tragó saliva preocupada.

No quería admitirlo, pero la patinadora le ponía los pelos de punta, quizás porque hasta el momento era la única patinadora que había ganado tres veces consecutivas el mundial desde que era joven, también estaba claro que era mejor que Elsa y podía ser una oponente muy fuerte. Desde que llegó a Noruega para participar en el mundial su único objetivo era vencerá Katrina, pero al ver a la patinadora estadounidense allí de pie en el hielo un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

Todo se quedó en silencio. Reflectores le apuntaron. La melodía sonó. Ella comenzó.

– Es _Para Elisa_ – Jennifer observo la patinadora danzar con gracia en el programa corto.

– Ella es muy buena – Elsa dijo sorprendida, trago saliva.

Daba giros con gracia, ni siquiera Elsa era capaz de poner tanta delicadeza, o al menos eso pensaba ella porque para Anna era todo lo contrario. Elsa era la persona más delicada que ella había conocido.

Su cabello castaño se movía sin tocarle la cara, peinado con una perfecta cola de caballo de lo mas elegante. Tragó saliva. Anna notó que su novia estaba realmente preocupada, jamás la vio asustada por una competencia y, bueno, apenas la había visto en una sola competencia y por lo que sabía Elsa no se asustaba por nada, pero ahí estaba, temblando frente a ella con la mirada más preocupada que podía existir. Quiso abrazarla con fuerza, susurrarle que todo saldría bien, pero cuando se puso en pie para hacerlo, Jennifer la saco de ahí llevándosela a otro lado.

Volvió a sentarse decepcionada.

Rapunzel le sonrió con cuidado y volvió a ver la competencia. La estadounidense ya había terminado y pronto había ido a ver su puntaje, lo que le daba diez minutos a la concursante siguiente para prepararse.

Hubieron muchos puntajes de nueve coma algo, nada perfecto, pero era sorprende y hasta el momento había sacado de puntaje final un 90,2. Anna tragó saliva. Paso la siguiente concursante.

* * *

Elsa respiro hondo recargándose contra la pared al lado del pequeño quiosco interno. Jamás había sentido el estómago tan revuelto como en aquel momento. Tenía miedo, sus manos temblaban y sentía ganas de vomitar. Eran nervios tal vez, pero ella podía sentir que realmente estaba asustada.

"_Ocúltalo. No sientas. No sientas."_

– Toma, refréscate un poco – Jennifer se acerco a ella entregándole una botella de agua. La chica miro el gas en la botella, dudó. Al tocarla sintió que estaba muy helada, bebió un largo sorbo y luego se sentó al sentirse mareada.

– Creo que no podre hacerlo –

– Oye, todos sienten miedo en algún momento, pero puedes hacerlo. Eres mi patinadora estrella, lo sabes, ¿verdad? Confió en que puedes hacerlo. Y no importa lo que pase en el hielo, yo voy a estar orgullosa de ti –

El brillo en los ojos de Jennifer sorprendió a Elsa, pero no fue capaz de decir nada por el nudo en su estómago. Asintió lentamente cuando de pronto el nombre de Keith resonó por los parlantes. Se miraron y rápidamente se acercaron a los bordes para ver a la patinadora.

Elsa miro a su mayor rival entrar al hielo. Se sorprendió un poco. Katrina vestía con un traje blanco bastante hermoso pero sencillo, igual que el suyo, solo que mejor. Una vez posicionada en el centro de la pista, la melodía sonó. Suave y delicada, una letra sencilla y hermosa.

– _Hallelujah _– Dijo Jennifer sorprendida – ¿Por qué esa canción? Es demasiado lenta y sencilla. No es esencial para dar saltos

– Pero se trata de Katrina, ella debe tener algún plan – Elsa dijo también desconcertada. Hallelujah era una canción hermosa que incluso a la misma Elsa se le había cruzado por la mente usarla en alguna competencia y tal vez lo hubiera hecho, pero como dijo Jennifer era lenta. No era una canción con la cual Elsa quisiera arriesgarse.

– No hay saltos – Murmuró Jennifer – Le va a costar mucho

– Ahí salto – Elsa dijo sorprendida.

Se quedo estupefacta por el espectáculo. Si bien la canción era lenta y suave, era fuerte cuando llegaba a la mitad. Un coro cantaba con la principal voz y hacía que el espectáculo en el hielo fuera de lo más hermoso que casi no importaba nada más. Katrina no había querido enfocarse en ganar, sino en mostrar una danza hermosa. No necesitaba saltos para conseguir un 100 perfecto, eso era seguro proque la rutina en sí era perfecta sin embargo las reglas decían otra cosa y estaba segura de que si no fuera por esas reglas, Katrina obtendría un 100 o al menos, lo más cerca de este.

– Fue hermoso – Elsa dijo sorprendida.

Asintió Jennifer. Después de terminar su coreografía la patinadora saludo a los espectadores con una sonrisa deslizándose por los bordes del hielo hasta salir. Fue hacia los sillones que estaban ubicados en una zona repleta de pantallas y cámaras. Comenzó su conteo.

El puntaje había sido bastante bueno, había conseguido como final un 89,0 por haber fallado en los saltos, debido a que solo había tenido dos. Elsa tragó saliva preocupada.

El tiempo paso, los participantes se acercaron hasta que finalmente llegó el turno de Elsa. La chica tragó saliva, un poco de agua y luego se acerco al borde del hielo donde había salido la última patinadora. Estaba mirando hacia el frente preocupada.

– Pase lo que pase, voy a estar orgullosa. Puedes hacerlo, no dejes que los nervios te dominen – Jennifer tenía las manos en los hombros de Elsa y le había hablado al oído mientras estaba posicionada de espaldas a ella – Puedes hacerlo

Asintió. Hubiera querido poder estar con Anna antes de entrar al hielo, pero no hubo tiempo de ir a verla. Se quito la chaqueta y se fue al hielo revelando un traje sencillo tipo strapless. Estaba tan bien diseñado, de un color azul cobalto con una estrella plateada en el hombro derecho que dejaba caer parte de la tela del vestido como si estuviera pasando por debajo de la axila izquierda. Desde la estrella habían varias alineaciones onduladas de unas pequeñas pelotas blancas. Elsa se posiciono por completo y se dejo embargar por la canción del lago de los cisnes. Su mantra había sido dicho y su rutina estaba muy bien, sin embargo cuando llegó el momento de saltar el aterrizaje no fue el deseado. Golpeó su rodilla con fuerza, la chica gimoteo causando que todos los espectadores dejaran escapar un chillido de preocupación. Sin pensar, Elsa se puso en pie y siguió con la rutina. El punzante dolor en su rodilla estaba incomodándole un poco, pero no importaba. Quería acabar.

– Y esa ha sido Elsa Winter, damas y caballeros – La chica ya había salido del hielo y estaba adolorida. Jennifer se acerco a ella preocupada, la llevo hasta los sillones y mientra esperaban el resultado reviso su pierna.

– Dime si te duele – La movió. La rubia hizo una mueca, pero negó el dolor punzante. Sacudió la cabeza – Esto no es posible. ¿Qué pasó allí? Lo estabas haciendo muy bien, ¿acaso… acaso te has desconcentrado?

– No – Elsa dijo – Jamás me desconcentraría, eso los sabes bien

– ¿Entonces Elsa? ¡Qué mierda pasó! – Gruñó Jennifer.

– _Y ahora, el conteo de la Reina del Hielo _–

Ambas voltearon a mirar la pantalla. Los números giraron en cada categoría, finalmente se detuvieron y dieron la cifra final. Elsa apretó los dientes frustrada y le dio un puñetazo al sillón.

77.1

– Demasiado bajo – Elsa gruñó.

– Sin embargo sigues estando entre los diez mejores –

– Sí porque soy la concursante ocho. Es obvio – Elsa dijo molesta.

– Bien, por suerte no harán el programa largo hoy. No alcanzara. Podremos algo de hielo en tu rodilla, cruzaremos los dedos para que mañana este lista. Vas a entrar al programa largo, ¿sí? –

La rubia asintió. No podía creer que por culpa de un salto hubiera bajado tanto su puntuación. Por culpa de un mal aterrizaje toda su rutina se vio afectada. Lo que ella temía, lo que más temía, era perder y se estaba cumpliendo.

Cuando Kyla subió al hielo en el puesto número diez su rutina fue tan buena que incluso supero a la de Katrina dejándola en tercer lugar. Elsa suspiraba sentada en el sillón. Todavía no podía creer que por un pequeño error no pudiera sacar un puntaje tan alto.

Movió el hielo de su rodilla cuando la tela del vestido, la parte de color de su piel, ya se había humedecido bastante. Ella camino como pudo a su camerino y se sentó en una silla. Se cambio de ropa por unos pantalones y una polera cualquiera, doblo una pierna del pantalón hasta más arriba de la rodilla y tragó saliva. No estaba tan morada como pensó, pero le dolía un poco.

Alguien golpeó la puerta y Elsa dejo entrar sin preguntar quién era. Volvió a poner la bolsa con los cubitos de hielo en su rodilla y miro hacia la entrada. Se trataba de Anna.

– Estaba preocupada por ti. Fue una fea caída – Anna se acerco. Busco un banquito que estaba cerca y lo posiciono cerca frente a la rubia para sentarse. Observo que tenía su rodilla con algo de hielo, no la estiraba por completo.

– Estoy bien – Sonrió forzado – Solo fue un accidente normal

– Me pareció que estabas enojada – Anna se mordió el labio inferior. Con sus manos tomo el hielo con cuidado haciendo que las ya entumecidas manos de Elsa lo soltaran y ella misma comenzó a sostenerle el hielo – De todos modos lo has hecho bien. Solo fueron los nervios que te han fallado, pero lo harás grandioso en el programa largo

Elsa asintió. Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios preguntándose si hubiera tenido el mismo accidente si hubiera hablado con Anna antes de patinar. Sin duda la pelirroja sabía como tranquilizarla.

– Gracias – Sonrió Elsa.

– Por nada – La pelirroja le regalo una sonrisa infantil.

Movió el hielo un poco para mirar la rodilla y sonrió.

– No está inflamada y tampoco tan moreteada. Quizás no fue un golpe grave –

– Solo una punzada, pero ya no se siente – Era mentira, pero no importaba porque quizá en una hora no dolería más.

Se puso en pie con cuidado y luego sonrió – ¿Ves?

– Creo que tal vez deberías ir con un médico, ¿no crees? Aún cuando no se ve grave tú necesitas que alguien te revise por si hay un daño interno – Anna dijo preocupada. Tomo la mano de la rubia y con el pulgar le frotó el dorso. Elsa suspiro.

– Estoy bien –

La pelirroja asintió no tan convencida. Salió del camerino de la rubia junto a ella que parecía cojear un poco, pero sonreía al caminar tranquila. Se acercaron a donde estaba el grupo y sin siquiera decir algo, ya su madre le había abrazado. La chica rió tranquilamente y se apoyó en la barandilla observando a los demás.

Se encontraba completamente tranquila, solo basta una conversación de Anna, _mierda, por qué no la tuvo antes_. No podía culpar a Anna, pero tampoco podía evitar sentirte mal.

Sonrió. Al ver a Jasmin hacer un triple. Le pareció algo arriesgado en la primera etapa porque por lo general en el programa corto no se hacían saltos tan exagerados tan pronto, es decir, comenzar con ellos. Cuando la chica termino la rutina su puntaje salió.

78.0

Igual, a pesar de ser bajo, era mucho más alto que el de Elsa y la chica no podía evitar sentirse como una tonta. Todo el programa avanzo rápido. El pequeño grupo había salido a almorzar cuando llegaron a los veinticinco concursantes. Recién iban a la mitad.

– Uhm, una hamburguesa con queso y papas fritas – Elsa dijo sonriendo.

– Tienes que estar demente – Jennifer sacudió la cabeza – Una ensalada

Elsa gimió de mala gana. Si bien estaba feliz de haber arreglado el problema con Jennifer y de haberla aceptado como su entrenadora nuevamente, odiaba sus reglas estrictas sobre su dieta…

– No seas cruel. Acabo de caerme en el hielo y sacar el puntaje más bajo – Elsa se quejó.

– Técnicamente sacaste el quinto más bajo – Kristoff dijo riendo. Eugene le dio un golpe en las costillas.

– ¿Ves? Qué opción tengo de quedar entre los veinticinco mejores – Elsa dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

– Una mejor ahora que esa patinadora acaba de caerse – Mérida apunto al televisor que estaba detrás de ellas. Elsa miro sorprendida.

– Es Jane –

Elsa suspiro.

– No puedo creerlo, esa caída le costará demasiado – Anna dijo preocupada.

Elsa asintió inconscientemente. Cuando vio a Anna a su lado una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios. No importaba como terminaría todo, no estaba sola. La pelirroja parecía leer el pensamiento de la chica, tomo su mano apretándola con dulzura y luego la besó en la mejilla.

Cuando trajeron la comida, Elsa termino comiendo su ensalada de mala gana. Al volver a la pista de hielo se encontró con muchos participantes que ya habían terminado. Apenas iban en el número cuarenta, lo que es bueno porque pronto iban a terminar.

– Ah, espero que logres calificar – Una chica pelinegra se acerco al grupo cuando apenas entró. Elsa levanto una ceja tranquila y Anna… Anna no pudo evitar reconocer a la chica y sentir algo de celos. No la quería cerca de Elsa.

La chica recién llegada le sonrió a Elsa.

– Estoy segura de que fue un error cualquiera – La chica dijo – Yo no estaba bien

– ¿Bien? Me pareció que te has distraído en grande – La pelinegra dijo riendo. En cuanto a Anna, todavía no le agradaba la presencia de la rival de Elsa. Como imán al metal se aferro al brazo de Elsa mirando de mala gana a la chica, que obviamente lo notó, pero no le tomó importancia.

– Bien, norueguita, nos veremos más tarde. Saldrán los que pasan al programa largo –

Elsa apenas asintió. Una vez que la pelinegra se había ido Anna gruñó. Camino junto a Elsa hacia sus asientos aún sin soltarle del brazo.

– No me gusta esa chica –

– ¿Quién? ¿Katrina? Es una buena chica, no es mala como otras personas – Elsa dijo despreocupada.

– Si buena chica fuera no te estaría mirando con tanta codicia y lujuria. Uhg – Anna sacó la lengua con asco – ¿No entiende que tú no estás disponible?

Elsa rió ligeramente entre dientes – Ella no hace eso

– Sí lo hace, sé que lo hace. Ella quiere algo contigo y no me agrada. Tú eres mía –

– No sabía que eras posesiva – Elsa rió suavemente. Anna se cruzó de brazos soltando a la chica por una milésima de segundos antes de volver a aferrarse a ella.

– Solo cuido lo que es mío nada más – Dijo despreocupada.

La rubia sonrió ligeramente. Volvió su atención al hielo. Al fin ya se acercaban a las finalistas y en un par de hora habían terminado. Los nervios de Elsa habían vuelto de pronto, pero con un apretón de mano de Anna logró calmarse.

– _Y vamos al conteo definitivo. Quién pasará. Quién se quedará _–

Veinticinco puestos, veinticinco nombres girando. Veinticinco puntajes diferentes. Elsa sintió los nervios a flor de piel. Trago saliva mientras miraba la lista, poco a poco comenzaron a de tenerse tanto nombre, puntaje y foto. Cerró los ojos esperando un par de segundos y luego cuando los abrió ya todo había terminado. Sus ojos revolotearon sobre todos los nombres buscando el suyo propio.

– Elsa… – Anna murmuró. Los ojos de Elsa se quedaron plantados fijos en la pantalla. Sus manos volvieron a temblar.

Mascullo en noruego una fea palabra.

* * *

El reflejo en el espejo mostraba los sentimientos externos de Elsa. La rubia no podía creerlo. Quería llorar. Quería gritar. Quería quedarse sin voz de tanto gritar. No le importaba romper sus cuerdas vocales por ello. Todo lo que más anhelaba era morir. Ella podía arrastrarse por el suelo, emocionada y alegre, pero eso qué demostraba. Sus puños estaban tan fuerte apretados que el lápiz en su mano se rompió en dos.

– Respira Elsa, todo va a estar bien – Cerró los ojos murmurando.

Alguien golpeó la puerta, la rubia apenas dijo que se entrara y esta vez no se trataba de Anna sino de Jennifer. La castaña entro tranquilamente, cerró detrás de ella y se apoyó de espaldas contra la puerta.

– Eh, estás lista, ¿verdad? –

– Sí – Elsa dijo preocupada – Solo, creo que vomitaré, ahora sí lo haré

Jennifer sacudió la cabeza – Trata de no hacerlo en el hielo, puede que alguien te grabe y termines como un vídeo viral

Elsa sacudió la cabeza y habló con sarcasmo – Gracias por ayudar, entrenadora. Siempre es bueno tener apoyo de tu parte

– Por supuesto majestad, no puedes vivir sin mí –

Elsa se puso en pie rodando los ojos. Al salir del camerino se encontró con la mirada de Anna, preocupada y nerviosa.

– ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó.

– Muy bien – Elsa dijo con una sonrisa.

– ¿Estás lista? – Preguntó Rapunzel con una mueca preocupada.

– Yo… – Elsa respiró hondo y luego se estiró con firmeza – Sí, lo estoy

Camino lentamente hacia la pista, Katrina se encontraba allí mirando al hielo. El zamboni estaba lentamente deslizándose por la pista. Elsa respiro hondo y se apoyó en el barandal.

– Ha sido una competencia complicada, ¿verdad? – Dijo con seriedad.

– Demasiado – Elsa asintió – Creo que no pude tener mejor suerte

– Puesto número veintitrés – Katrina no despegó la vista del hielo – No sé si es suerte. Es el destino. Quizá hasta otra cosa. No me sorprendió que lograras pasar, pero si te soy sincera, pensé que quizá no lo lograrías

Elsa tragó saliva – Jamás me había sucedido algo así. Dios. En toda mi vida había sentido tanto miedo

– Un puntaje bajo. Eres una patinadora genial, que sacaras tan bajo es lo más raro del mundo, uno pensaría que es una locura. Sin embargo, tú pierna… –

– Estoy bien – Elsa dijo – El falló fue mío, no de mi pierna

La chica asintió lentamente.

– Al menos sé que no me va a tocar de las primeras – Rió con sorna. Jamás había pasado algo así y no estaba acostumbrada a pasar raspando en una competencia.

– Elsa – La rubia giro hacia atrás y se encontró con Anna sonriendo. Se lanzó en sus brazos – Hey, ¿qué hac…? – Miro a la chica que estaba al lado de Elsa, rodó los ojos y luego se concentro en su novia de nuevo – Tengo planeado que salgamos a comer a la noche, ya sabes, por un triunfo raspando. Así es como yo paso por lo general matemáticas, pero ahora que me ayudaste tú subí todo mi promedio

– Wow, que interesante – Katrina dijo con sarcasmo. Rodó los ojos enfureciendo a Anna.

– Oye, tu madre te está buscando – Anna dijo a Elsa. La chica la miro intrigada y luego asintió para alejarse. Anna sonrió. Una vez que Elsa ya no estaba cerca, la pelirroja miro a la pelinegra.

– Aléjate de Elsa –

– Wow, la pequeña niña tiene garra. ¿Por qué? – Sonrió divertida.

– Porque Elsa es _mi novia_ y sé que quieres algo. Tal vez ella no lo ve porque Elsa es, bueno, Elsa, pero yo sí lo veo – Anna dijo con firmeza. Por dentro de ella todo su interior temblaba de nervios. Quería hacer que Katrina se alejara de Elsa, no la quería cerca, pero ella también sabía que ser mala, demandante y sobre todo posesiva, no era algo que iba con ella. Le era difícil ser posesiva sin que alguien notara que estaba temblando por dentro como un gatito asustado.

Katrina rió.

"_Se está riendo de mí y en mi cara. ¡Lo sabía! Seguramente notó que tengo nervios"_

– Creo que Elsa es una chica grande que puede serle fiel a su novia sin que ésta esté asustando a sus amigos. Lo que quiera con Elsa no es asunto tuyo –

– Sí lo es. Cualquier asunto que quieras con Elsa me incumbe, como dije, es mi novia – Anna apretó los puños a su costado. Cuando Elsa volvió parecía confundida.

– Hey, no encontré a mi madre – Parpadeó – ¿Sucede algo? Hay un ambiente tenso

Anna se atraganto con su propia saliva, su corazón latió más acelerado y sin saber que hacer tartamudeo, al menos hasta que Katrina hablo por ella.

– No hay mucho que hablar, ¿sabes? Solo conversábamos acerca de la competencia. Debo decir que tienes a una chica que te tiene bastante fe aquí. Supongo que es mejor que cualquier otra relación que hayas tenido, pero claro, ambas sabemos que no es cierto del todo. Puede haber alguien mejor para ti incluso frente a ti y sin saberlo –

"_¿Está coqueteando con Elsa enfrente de mí? Descarada, ahora sí te voy a dar…"_

– Creo que tal vez no es así – Elsa se encogió – Hablaremos luego

– Bien – Se alejó de ahí. Elsa miro a Anna con la ceja levantada, la chica solo se encogió de hombros despreocupada, luego tomó las manos de la rubia.

– ¿Estás lista? ¿De verdad? –

– Por supuesto – Elsa sonrió. La chica sonrió con cariño besando a la rubia en los labios fugazmente, al separarse Elsa sonrió más aún – Eso me ha gustado

– ¿Sí? – Anna rió acercándose más. Un beso más largo y profundo hizo que Elsa soltara un gemido contra los labios de Anna. La pelirroja sonrió contra sus labios tomándola de la cintura y estrechándola consigo misma.

– Anna, ya – Elsa murmuró contra los labios de la chica. Se rieron con cierto cariño. Al separarse la pelirroja había hecho un puchero que hizo reír a la mayor. Se mantuvieron en silencio en un abrazo.

– ¡ANNA! –

– No, por qué ahora… – Gimió la pelirroja separándose. Se giro para ver a su prima y mejor amiga. Con un gruñido se acerco a la rubia de ojos verdes que estaba riendo con unas palomitas en la mano.

Elsa rió ligeramente al ver a la chica alejarse pero al mirar el hielo su sonrisa se borró siendo reemplazada por una fina línea recta horizontal.

"_Debe haber sido solo suerte. No puede volver a suceder, no estoy aquí para jugar o solo para mostrar lo que puedo hacer. Estoy aquí para vencer, ganaré a como de lugar."_

Continuara…


	29. Chapter 29

_**Resumen:**_Todo el mundo hablaba sobre el accidente en el hielo. No importa cuantas veces intento olvidarlo, allí estaban todos para recordárselo. Elsa es una joven estudiante distinguida entre los pasillos escolares, fría y seria, pero algo nuevo sucederá cuando entable una amistad con cierta pelirroja ¿Será posible que la compañía de cierta pelirroja sea suficiente para que la rubia se abra?

Disclaimer: Frozen es propiedad de Disney. Con la participación especial de algunos personas más de Disney.

* * *

Voluntad sobre Hielo

29

El hielo debajo de Elsa estaba frío, como de costumbre, ya sus manos estaban entumecidas y ella podía asegurar que podía quemarse con el hielo y no sentirlo. Por otro lado, Jennifer no paraba de morder un lápiz mientras miraba unas anotaciones. La rubia se puso en pie después de la caída.

– Eso es asqueroso y poco higiénico, déjalo –

– No puedo, tengo que terminar esta tonta solicitud – Dijo la mujer escribiendo algo – ¿Quieres ir a tomar un helado?

– ¿Un helado? – Elsa patino con las manos en la cintura hasta el borde – ¿Calorías? Eso es… ¿Dónde está la trampa?

– No hay trampa – No la miró – Quiero algo helado y un helado me parece lo mejor, ¿quieres o no? Habla ahora que me puedo arrepentir de invitarte

– ¿Sabes una cosa? No todos tienen una dieta tan estricta, por ejemplo Katrina –

– Katrina puede tener lo que quiera, no es mi patinadora – Dijo Jennifer – Tú lo eres y me importas, no ella

– Uh, pero pensaba en ir a comer con Anna. Iremos a comer a una pizzería – Elsa dijo tranquilamente, retrocedió aún con las manos en las caderas, tranquila. Se dio la vuelta girando dos veces y se detuvo nuevamente.

– Eso sí que no, no comerás aceite – Jennifer demando apenas apuntándole con el lápiz.

– Venga, dejame comer tranquila. Prometo que haré todo por ganar después – Elsa hizo un puchero inusual – Quiero ir con Anna, ¿tiene algo de malo?

– No, claro que no. Digo, los chicos de ahora pasan las veinticuatro horas junto a sus novios o novias, besándose, tocándose, comiendo juntos, acostados. No digo que no tengas derecho a aun poco de diversión con Anna, pero preferiría que no fuera durante la competencia. Sabes muy bien lo mucho que nos costó llegar aquí. Muchas peleas. Sacrificios. Ayer mismo estuviste a punto de quedar fuera. No quiero que te distraigas – Jennifer volvió a la solicitud.

– ¿Cuándo dejarás de presionarme? ¿Sabes qué parezco? Una de esas pobres chicas esqueléticas que vomitan lo que comen porque no quieren engordar, solo que en mi caso no me dejas comer los placeres de la vida – Elsa dijo mirando el suelo mientras se deslizaba.

– Placeres de la vida tendrás cuando te acuestes con Anna algún día, ya sabes como es de todos modos y por suerte para mí no me darás un ataque al corazón creyendo que estás embarazada –

– En primera, yo jamás dije que estaba embarazada, tú te hiciste una película sola, yo dije que tenía un retraso y no me sorprendía, había estado mucho en el hielo y tanto estres que me das solo me dio un desorden hormonal – Elsa rodó los ojos.

– Bien, eso sucede cuando te acuestas con alguien. ¿Qué querías que pensara? Apenas había llegado a tu casa porque faltaste a un entrenamiento y no fue agradable lo que encontré – Jennifer sacudió la cabeza – La sola imagen en mi cabeza hace que quiera vomitar

– No viste nada. ¿Podemos no hablar sobre eso? Me pone incomoda – Elsa se cruzó de brazos – Entonces iré con Anna esta noche, de hecho en una hora, y no molestes, ¿sí?

– Wow, debe ser la primera vez que te encuentro medio gritándome por alguien. Escucha, Elsa, yo solo quiero que te cuides. No es que no confié en Anna, me molesta un poco que pase tanto tiempo contigo y no te concentres. Pero supongo que puedes ir siempre y cuando vuelvas temprano. Ya te dije que te quiero concentrada a full para mañana –

Elsa asintió con una sonrisa – Sabes que te quiero Jennifer, pero eres molesta un par de veces. Gracias – Sonrió con una extraña sonrisa tierna con las mejillas sonrojadas y había agradecido en un tono tan suave y delicado. Jennifer miro a la chica divertida mientras ésta se alejaba rápidamente emocionada. Sonrió ligeramente y maldijo en voz baja al mirar la hoja nuevamente.

Cuando Elsa llegó a la pizzaria se encontró con Anna ya sentada en algún lado. Elsa sonrió con cariño y ansias. Camino hacia ella rodeando sus hombros. Anna dio un salto nerviosa y luego la besó en la mejilla riendo en su oído. Elsa rió poco después.

– Ya casi pensaba que no vendrías – Ella apoyó los codos en la mesa mirando a su novia – Casi pensé que me quedaría plantada

– Yo no podría dejarte plantada – Elsa rió – Menos hoy, fue tu idea salir solo las dos

– Sí, pero estabas con Jennifer. Creí que ella no quería que estuvieras en locales así – Anna suspiro.

– Supongo que le di pena – Elsa se encogió despreocupada – ¿Ya has pedido?

– Uhm, sí – Anna sonrió – Por las dos. Espero que te guste el peperoni

Elsa parpadeó y Anna la miro sorprendida.

– ¡No me digas que nunca lo has probado! – Parecía más que sorprendida.

Elsa hizo una mueca con el rostro y ladeo la cabeza para gesticular – Llevo diez años sin comer muchas cosas así. No es que no lo haya probado, lo habré hecho pero hace mucho, la última vez que comí una pizza fue cuando Ariel gano una competencia hace uno o dos años. Jennifer no me dejaba

Anna abrió los ojos. En un movimiento inesperado tomo sus silla y la arrastro la silla hasta quedar literalmente al lado de Elsa, su rostro se acerco al de la rubia que se puso algo nerviosa con la cercanía, sobre todo por la mirada intensa de la pelirroja. Anna la miró fijo hasta que finalmente habló.

– Te estás sonrojando –

– B-bueno, estás demasiado cerca –

– Sí pero ya hemos estado demasiado cerca la una de la otra, lo sabes bien – Se acerco más si fuera posible, pero aun manteniendo apenas unos centímetros de separación.

– Ann… –

La pelirroja sonrió divertida. Por unos instantes se perdió en el bello color azul mar de los ojos de Elsa y luego puso atención en sus pecas. Eran tan hermosas y rara vez se veían a no ser que se estuviera en una distancia corta. Recordaba muchas veces haberse perdido contando cada una de esas pecas, no era difícil no perder la cuenta, pues no tiene tantas como ella, pero era entretenido terminar y luego comenzar de nuevo.

– Sabes que me gustan tus pecas – Murmuró sin dejar de mirar a Elsa. Bajo la vista a sus labios. Esos labios que en ese momento parecían medios abiertos, esperando ser besados por ella. Esperando dejar escapar miles de gemidos placenteros ante el contacto con Anna. Esperando salir de la tortura y ser besada.

"_Mierda. Cada vez es más hermosa, ¿cómo es posible?"_

– Elsa… – Anna murmuró. Quería besarla en ese momento. Ya no le importaba nada, y cuando movió la cabeza para hacerlo.

– Ejem, disculpen señoritas, pero he traído la orden que han pedido – Un camarero se encontraba allí.

Anna se separó de mala gana, podía notar el rubor en el rostro de Elsa desviando la mirada y Anna lo sabía, esperaba no ser reconocida por nadie. Sonrió ligeramente la pelirroja, si bien se sentía algo triste de que su relación no fuera tan abierta como quería estaba bien porque al menos podía tener un par de besos donde sea que estuviera, abrazados e incluso coqueteos.

Sonrió con timidez tomando un trozo, cuando Elsa la miro sonrió tranquila y se lo extendió.

– Anda, prueba – Anna dijo.

– Anna, yo sé lo que es peperoni – Rió Elsa.

– Yo no lo creo, es decir, seguro que lo conoces por aspecto físico, pero creo que te gustaría esto. A Kristoff le fascina, bueno a Rapunzel también y Kristoff es raro, come anchoas con su pizza, no vayas a comer nunca con él – Anna sacudió la cabeza – Mérida siempre come cosas dulces, ¿sabes que pide pizza con piña? El sabor es extraño, es decir, no es que lo haya probado antes porque no así que no sé a qué sabe, pero de todos modos se me hace extraño porque la masa de pizza es salada y la piña dulce, muy dulce

– Anna, deja de hablar – Elsa rió tomando el trozo de pizza. La pelirroja sonrió.

– Te gusta cuando divago –

– Claro que me gusta, me divierte, pero creo que a veces hablas demasiado – Rió Elsa.

– Bien – Anna rió.

– Después de esto iremos a otro lugar, le dices a tus padres que te quedas conmigo, ¿sí? – Le guiñó el ojo.

Anna miro a la rubia sorprendida y luego asintió lentamente – Espera, ¿qué? ¿Dónde iremos?

– Es una sorpresa – La patinadora sonrió juguetonamente. La chica miro a Elsa con excitación, de pronto se sintió emocionada y con muchas ganas de salir pronto para ver esa gran sorpresa que Elsa le tenía escondida.

Y luego fue el maravilloso sonido de un gemido de Elsa tras comer un trozo de pizza. Sonrió con diversión ante la mirada atenta de Anna.

– Sigues pensando a donde te llevare, ¿verdad? –

– Sí – Admitió – Pero… ¡Por qué no vamos ahora!

Elsa rió sacudiendo la cabeza. La cena termino rápido porque prácticamente Anna tragó la comida, al pagar rápidamente arrastro a Elsa hacia afuera mientras la chica solo reía por la actitud de su novia. Anna hablaba un montón de cosas intentando adivinar a dónde iban hasta que finalmente se quedo de pie. Elsa la miró confundida.

Metió las manos en su chaqueta azul marino observando a la pelirroja.

– ¿Anna? –

– Quiero saber dónde vamos – Murmuró – Ya me has mostrado todo Oslo

– Anna no es verdad –

– Bueno, pero ya vimos los fiordos, el torre esa que está rodeada de desnudos y qué más, ah sí, tu lugar favorito: el lago arcoiris. Vimos las auroras boreales también – Anna sonrió enumerando con los dedos de sus manos – ¿Dónde vas a llegarme? ¡Ya sé, iremos al _arco del triunfo_!

– Creo que ahora debo enseñarte historia. El arco del triunfo no se encuentra en Oslo – Rió Elsa. Anna se acerco a la rubia rápidamente entrelazando su brazo con el de ella que ya se encontraba con la mano en su bolsillo y el brazo en jarra.

– ¿Ah no? –

– No, y por cierto, esa torre y los desnudos se llaman _Esculturas de Vigeland._ La torres es un monolito – Elsa rió – Prepárate linda que iremos a _Aker Brygger_

– ¿Aker Brygger? – Anna la miro con decepción – Elsa, no soy experta en los nombres noruegos, pero siento que ya fuimos a verlo

– Claro que fuimos – La rubia dijo sonriendo – El punto es que jamás lo has visto de noche

La pelirroja levanto la ceja mientras la chica reía. Caminaron un poco hasta llegar a la avenida principal de donde se encontraban, Elsa le hizo seña a un taxi y se dirigieron a su destino.

Durante el trayecto se había hecho un silencio largo y por mucho que Anna quería pasarse el tiempo coqueteando con Elsa o descubriendo a donde quería llevarla realmente no quería arriesgarse a que el conductor les quedará mirando, les tomará una foto y la publicara o algo peor. Ya bastante tenía con la sonrisa de oreja a oreja como si fuera el hombre más afortunado que tenía el conductor. Claro que podía ser afortunado, Elsa Winter acababa de subirse a su taxi junto con su novia siendo que ella podía conducir.

Al bajarse de éste, Elsa entregó el dinero sin embargo el conductor insistió en que no era necesario. Anna solo podía mirar con una mueca entre incrédula no sorprendida sino extrañada y algo que no podía describir con claridad. Era la clase de sensación que tenías cuando algo extraño sucedía, te quedas mirando con la boca abierta temblorosa y una ceja levantada con la mirada casi caída. Anna lo describiría como la típica mirada estilo monito japonés de incredulidad ante una situación realmente tonta que está sucediendo enfrente de ti.

– ¿Nos vamos? –

Salió de su mente por un segundo y asintió. Tomo de la mano a Elsa mientras ésta la dirigía por la ciudad. Era cierto, de día y de noche eran completamente diferente. Las tiendas que Anna había visitado hace un mes atrás estaban cerradas y las que estaban cerradas anteriormente estaban abiertas: pub, bar, restaurantes, pizzerías, salones de juegos, tiendas de ropas. Todo se veía fantástico.

Mucha gente.

"_Demasiada."_

Elsa camino tranquilamente con Anna a su lado, la chica la guiaba hacia el puente. Anna había recordado que era bastante alto y tenía estatua abajo. Le gustó, pero no entendía porque iban allí. Quizá había algo cruzándolo, pero Elsa se detuvo a mitad del puente apoyándose de antebrazos en el barandal. Sonrió.

– Elsa, ¿qué…? – La pelirroja se quedo callada al mirar el agua.

Su expresión se volvió sorprendida cuando vio que los rayos plateados de la luna se reflejaban en el agua con un brillo hermoso y platinado. Brilloso. Los faroles desde lo alto se reflejaban también hermosamente con una delicada luz amarilla fuerte muy similar al sol.

– Está… hermoso – Anna dijo.

– ¿Verdad que sí? – Elsa dijo sonriendo – De día es bonito, pero de noche es hermoso. Te va a gustar todo

– Oslo es muy hermoso, hay tanto para ver y hacer – Anna sonrió mirando a la chica de soslayo – Hemos ido a la nieve, hemos patinado, ido a lagos congelados, me has mostrado museos, lagos hermosos, templos, iglesias, aburridos parlamentos

– Te han encantado – Elsa rió ligeramente.

– Bueno, sí porque eran bonitos, pero aburridos –

– Ay Anna – Suspiró Elsa con una sonrisa. La chica sonrió con cariño al mirar a la rubia. Anna se inclino hacia Elsa y la besó en los labios fugazmente.

Al separarse las dos chicas comenzaron a caminar. Anna se sentía genial al caminar al lado de Elsa. La nieve en las calles y bajo sus pies se hundía dejando la marca de sus zapatos. Unas gruesas marcas zigzagueantes mientras que las marcas de Elsa tenían su típico copo de nieve.

Al entrar en casa de Elsa todas las luces estaban completamente apagadas, eran las dos de la mañana y por lo que Elsa pudo ver sus padres no estaban en casa. La pelirroja paseo la mirada dejando su chaqueta encima del sofá.

– ¿Sabes? La próxima vez opino que tomemos algún vehículo con ruedas, así sea una pobre bicicleta, da igual – Anna se dejó caer en el sofá – Estoy tan cansada

Elsa rió ligeramente caminando por la casa.

– Fue divertido –

– Sí, nos lanzamos bolas de nieve, me tiraste a la nieve y nos besamos. El paseo me gusto, quien diría que Noruega es tan hermoso por las noches – Anna dijo sonriendo.

Elsa asintió tranquilamente, cuando volvió a acercarse a Anna traía consigo unas tazas de chocolate que al paladar de la pelirroja le hacían sentir tanto placer como fuera posible y colisionar contra el frío que tenía en la boca provocando también una explosión de quemadura.

– Dios, esto está delicioso – Anna dijo con una sonrisa placentera mientras sus mejillas se tornaban de un bello rojo.

– ¿Sí? – Elsa rió antes de probarlo un poco – También me gusta

La pelirroja se rió. Cuando miro a Elsa le propuso ver una película y parecía tan ansiosa que Elsa no pudo negarse sin importar cuán cansada estaba.

Acostada en la cama de Elsa, Anna miraba con entusiasmo la película mientras que la rubia peleaba para no dormirse, la pelirroja sonrió con dulzura acercándose a los labios de Elsa.

– No te duermas – Rió.

– No sé como puedes mantenerte despierta – Rió Elsa apenas.

– Puedo porque me encanta disfrutar el día – Le guiñó el ojo – Y sé como hacer que no te duermas

– ¿Cómo? –

Sin esperar una respuesta realmente, Anna la besó en los labios causando que Elsa sonriera contra ella. Los labios de Elsa estaban como siempre Anna los sentía, helados y suaves. Sintió que Elsa era despertada de a poco y el calor se le subía de pronto cuando la rubia tomaba el control completo de la situación, y no es como si a Anna le molestará de todos modos.

Con la pasión encendida, las manos de Anna recorrieron la espalda de Elsa mientras la chica se sostenía de sus manos a los costados de la pelirroja. Por un segundo Anna creyó haber estado atrapada en una nube contenida de pasión, sus dientes rasparon los labios de Elsa y en pocos segundos escucho a la rubia soltar un quejido. Trago saliva.

– Elsa… – Los labios de la rubia estaban en el cuello de Anna. La pelirroja gimió. Ya no pensaba. Ya no sentía nada más que a la rubia besándola. La quería. La quería en ese mismo instante. El calor subió por su cuello. El sudor en sus manos. Los labios de Elsa sobre ella. Saboreando cada centímetro de su piel.

Miro los ojos azules de su novia, tan preciosos que eran iguales a una piscina en la cual quisiera bañarse todo el día y toda la noche sin que nadie la echará. Elsa sonreía perdida en los ojos de Anna también. Sus labios se movieron y se escuchó tan lejano y aturdido que Anna no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Volvió a pedir que repitiera lo que dijo y cuando lo hizo nuevamente sucedió lo mismo. Elsa besó su nariz y luego sus labios. Anna seguía aturdida.

_Te amo._

Dos palabras que jamás había escuchado antes decir a la belleza rubia. Le había tomado mucho tiempo a Elsa poder haber dicho un simple "te quiero" pero ahora se veía tan cómoda diciendo que la amaba, Anna podía sentir la intensidad de esas palabras, el amor en ellas y la pasión.

Sus manos se movieron por su cuenta levantando la camisa de la rubia. Ya no le importaba si en ese mismo instantes los padres o el perro de Elsa entraban porque solo interesaba esa hermosa reina que estaba besándola. Solo interesaba la belleza rubia. Su reina. Su novia. Su diosa.

Pesadamente escucho un sonido que la despertó de golpe, Elsa apagó el despertador antes de que su cabeza retumbará más. Después de eso se fijo en la hora. 4.40. Entendió a que se debía, pero no sentía que estuviera lista así que ignorando la hora y con mucho sueño volvió a dormirse. Junto a ella sonrió al ver a la pelirroja dormida aún. Una mano descansaba sobre el edredón a la altura de su estómago y la otra junto a su cabeza. Elsa sonrió divertida rodeando la cintura de la chica con sus brazos y luego cerró los ojos.

A las horas después los ojos de Anna comenzaron a abrirse lentamente. La pelirroja se estiro un poco sintiendo los brazos de la rubia rodeándole y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. Se dio la vuelta con cuidado de no despertarle y le sonrió.

"_Dios, es tan hermosa mientras duerme."_

Con cansancio paseo la mirada por la habitación, sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda cuando vio que el perfecto orden de Elsa estaba roto por la ropa tirada en el suelo y algunos objetos tirados también. Rió para sus adentros. Paseo la mirada al reloj en el buro. 15.18

– ¿Tan tarde es? – Bostezo. Volvió a recostarse junto a la rubia para acurrucarse junto a ella cuando recordó algo de pronto. Si la ropa estaba tirada aún en el suelo y Elsa seguía en la cama acostada, sobre todo desnuda junto a ella, eso significaba que había faltado a su entrenamiento matutino.

– Elsa – Anna le sacudió. La rubia gimió escondiendo su rostro en la almohada lo que le dio a entender a Anna que era de sueño ligero, pero no le gustaba ser despertada. Rió internamente – Cariño, despierta…

Volvió a gemir de mala gana murmurando algo entre dientes. Anna rió.

– Vamos, Elsa despierta –

– ¿Qué quieres? – Pregunto cansada la rubia mirando a la chica que estaba sentada con el edredón cubriéndole el cuerpo.

– No has ido a entrenar – Anna dijo. Elsa no pareció preocupada en lo más mínimo, tomo a la pelirroja de la cintura acostándola en la cama nuevamente, su brazo rodeaba su cintura y su mentón se apoyó en el hombro de Anna.

– Ya lo sé – Dijo con un murmullo – Déjalo, sí. Vuelve a dormir

– Elsa… – Anna sonrió divertida – Tienes que levantarte. Jennifer me culpará a mí

– No me importa – La rubia la estrechó más contra su cuerpo.

La pelirroja sonrió divertida ante aquello, besó a Elsa en la frente y le sonrió tranquilamente. Murmuró algo contra su oído y luego besó su cuello suavemente. La escuchó suspirar con placer para luego solo acurrucarse contra ella.

"_Quién iba a decir que Elsa podía actuar de tal forma." _Sonrió Anna.

– Duérmete Anna – Murmuró la rubia cansada.

Anna sonrió divertida. Asintió tranquila, murmurando en su oído que Elsa pudiera dormir tranquilamente. Cerró los ojos. Pudo haber dormido mucho o poco tiempo, no lo sabía porque apenas cerró los ojos los abrió cuando un grito la despertó.

Vio a Elsa sentada en el borde de la cama recogiendo su ropa rápidamente. Levanto la cabeza de su almohada confundida, todavía medio dormida. El reloj marcaba una hora después de que ella despertara a las tres. Elsa termino recoger su ropa y luego se metió al baño.

– Elsa – Murmuró Anna. Mientras la chica se frotaba los ojos la muchacha salió ya vestida.

– Anna, siento despertarte – Elsa dijo algo jadeante mientras se ataba su típica trenza rápidamente.

– Estoy bien, ¿qué haces? – Pregunto sentándose.

– Jennifer va a matarme. No fui al entrenamiento hoy en la mañana y me ha estado llamado, seguro que quiere estrangularme – La chica se puso unas zapatillas rápidamente.

– Yo te desperté, pero volviste a dormirte – Anna dijo sonriendo aún cansada. Elsa la miro por unos segundos algo sorprendida, pero poco después sonrió tranquila. Se acercó a la cama y beso a Anna en los labios fugazmente.

– Volveré más tarde, ¿sí? –

La pelirroja parpadeó un poco más despierta – No, espera. Quiero ir contigo, por cierto, Elsa, sobre lo que sucedió anoche...

Elsa la miro sorprendida y asintió – hablaremos de eso

Como era de esperarse, cuando Elsa llegó a la pista de hielo la mirada de Jennifer echaba humo. Anna tragó saliva preocupada, logro divisar a Rapunzel y a Mérida viendo una revista y con un movimiento bastante disimulado se acerco a las dos chicas.

– Uhm, has llegado – Rapunzel no le miró – Pensamos que no llegarían. Jennifer está enojada

– Sí, lo noté – Miro a Jennifer regañar a Elsa que no parecía muy feliz, de hecho se encogía – ¿Por qué está tan enojada?

– Veamos, Elsa no fue a su entrenamiento a las cinco y tampoco vino al de la tarde, el que comenzaba a las tres – Mérida dijo riendo – Creo que ya sabes por qué está tan furiosa

Anna tragó saliva.

– De todos modos, ¿qué estaban haciendo qué tardaron tanto? – Rapunzel preguntó a Anna.

– Ah-ah-ah, ¿nosotras? – Su rostro se torno completamente rojo y tanto como su cabello. Anna tragó saliva nerviosa jugando con sus manos. Al verla, las dos chicas rieron tranquilamente sin necesidad de volver a preguntar.

– Deberías estar concentrada en la competencia y no en amoríos – Pudo escuchar a Jennifer decirle a Elsa cuando ésta ya había entrado al hielo. Anna tragó saliva preocupada. Algo dijo en noruego y luego gruño diciéndole a Elsa que practicara la rutina.

Ya en el hielo la rubia patinaba con tranquilidad y unos audífonos puestos. Elsa sonrió despreocupada. Anna sonrió tranquila, estaba segura de que la tranquilidad en Elsa se debía a algo bueno y no algo malo, no es como si de pronto ella no quisiera patinar o ponerle empeño a su rutina.

Desde la superficie sin hielo, Jennifer instruía a Elsa aplaudiendo de vez en cuando, diciendo lo que debía hacer, en que estaba mal y en donde debería ponerle más empeño. Sin embargo, la rubia no mejoraba.

– ¿Le pasa algo a Elsa? – Rapunzel miro a la patinadora confundida.

– Ah, no, no realmente – Anna estaba extrañada.

– Yo creo que sí – Mérida asintió confundida – Algo le sucede

– ¡FUERA DEL HIELO! – Jennifer le grito a Elsa.

La rubia abrió los ojos sorprendida, se quito un audífono y con una sonrisa divertida se acercó. Jennifer le dijo algo a ella, algo que Anna no entendía y Elsa no parecía del todo preocupada. Finalmente sonrió alejándose de Jennifer.

– Si pierdes mañana Elsa no habrá una segunda oportunidad. Tú sabes bien todo eso. ¿Qué sucede contigo? No quiero que faltes más a tus entrenamientos – Gruñó Jennifer caminando detrás de Elsa.

La rubia sacudió la mano despreocupada, se quito los patines mientras caminaba y cuando los dejo tirado subió las escaleras del estadio para salir.

– Creo que iré a ver qué sucede – Anna dijo alejándose.

Cuando salió de allí vio a la rubia en una maquina de café, se acercó a ella.

– Elsa, ¿qué ha pasado? –

Sin esperarlo, Elsa había rodeado el cuello de Anna con una sonrisa sorprendiéndola un poco, la rubia la besó en los labios suavemente. Seguía confundida, pero finalmente sonrió algo extrañada.

– Elsa, ¿qué te sucede hoy? –

– Nada –

– Sí, te sucede algo. ¿Qué? –

Gruñó dándose la vuelta para tomar su café.

– Oye no me ignores –

– Vamos, no seas así. He estado mucho tiempo en el hielo –

– Apenas llevabas diez minutos – Anna la miro sorprendida – ¿Por qué no te lo estás tomando enserio? Tienes una competencia por delante. Mañana será la segunda etapa del mundial y tú no parecer para nada preocupada por si pierdes o ganas

– ¿Por qué estás preocupada tú? – La rubia comenzó a caminar.

– Porque ésta no eres tú – Anna dijo frunciendo el ceño – La Elsa que yo conocí no es así. Le fascina patinar, se esfuerza siempre hasta sangrar. _Mi Elsa_ jamás se habría subido al hielo solo para no hacer nada, habría mejorado en lo que tenía que mejorar en lugar de ignorar esos consejos

Elsa se detuvo y miro a Anna. La pelirroja pudo ver algo brillar en los ojos de Elsa, algo que no le gusto para nada, era como… era como algo peligroso y de miedo. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

El brillo en sus ojos no era el mismo brillo que había estado la noche anterior cuando ambas se besaban. No parecía la misma persona que le había tocado y entregado todo el amor que sentía. No era el ángel que había conocido. Era alguien diferente.

– ¿Estás diciendo que es para todo lo que sirvo? – Elsa preguntó enojada – Qué todo lo que puedo hacer, todo para lo que soy buena es para el hielo. No puedo creer que me digas algo así, Anna. De todas las personas no imagine que serías tú la que me diría algo así

– Wow. Wow. ¡Wow! – Anna alzó las manos – No estoy diciendo que solo sirvas para eso, pero, Dios, Elsa, el hielo es para lo que vives. Amas patinar y te juro que la chica que estaba ahí en el hielo hoy no era la misma Elsa que estuvo en el hielo ayer o la semana pasada o incluso hace meses. A _esa_ Elsa no le importaba la razón por la que estaba ahí, era como…

– ¿Es por eso que decías estar enamorada de mí? – Elsa frunció el ceño – ¿Solo porque soy una patinadora famosa?

– ¡No! –

– ¿Segura? Porque lo que yo veo es que quieres que practique para ganar y dudo mucho que sea porque me he esforzado sino por la fama – La rubia estaba enojada e hiperventilada. Anna no podía creer lo que Elsa estaba insinuándole. Definitivamente ésta no era la misma chica de la noche anterior.

– Elsa, yo jamás haría eso. Te dije que la única razón por la que me gustas es por quien eres, no por tu fama o algo así – Anna la miro sorprendida. La rubia sacudió la cabeza, retrocedió.

– Déjame sola –

La vio alejarse. Estaba sorprendida aún. Elsa acababa de insinuar que ella no le amaba sino que amaba su fama y fortuna. Eso no era verdad. Anna jamás lo haría. Estaba a punto de seguirla cuando alguien la tomo de la mano.

– Debe sentirse aprisionada – Era Jennifer sacudiendo la cabeza – Deja que se calme un poco

– ¿Aprisionada? – Rapunzel dijo confundida.

Lo estaba, Anna lo podía confirmar. Elsa debía sentirse más que aprisionada, sino presionada para lograr ganar. Muchos habían estado apoyándola y ella no quería defraudar a nadie. Por supuesto que la pelirroja sabía cuánto quería ganar Elsa, sabía cuánto empeño le estaba poniendo, sin embargo también podía notar que es estaba acumulándose e iba a explotar en cualquier momento. Ese momento era ahora.

El pequeño grupo espero a que la rubia volviera al hielo, pero ésta jamás volvió. La hora marcaba las seis de la tarde. Debían desalojar el local, pues sus tres horas de entrenamiento ya habían terminado. El día siguiente sería la gran competencia y por lo que podían notar, la patinadora no estaba preparada.

Continuara…


	30. Chapter 30

_**Resumen:**_Todo el mundo hablaba sobre el accidente en el hielo. No importa cuantas veces intento olvidarlo, allí estaban todos para recordárselo. Elsa es una joven estudiante distinguida entre los pasillos escolares, fría y seria, pero algo nuevo sucederá cuando entable una amistad con cierta pelirroja ¿Será posible que la compañía de cierta pelirroja sea suficiente para que la rubia se abra?

Disclaimer: Frozen es propiedad de Disney. Con la participación especial de algunos personas más de Disney.

* * *

Voluntad sobre Hielo

30

El agua congelada frente a ella parecía tan escarchaba que llegaba a brillar con intensidad. Los rayos del atardecer provocaban una linda escena frente a ella. La sensación de paz la hizo sentirse cómoda. Apoyó su mentón en sus rodillas mientras seguía apretándolas contra su cuerpo. Respiro hondo no queriendo pensar en lo cruel que fue con Anna.

Dios.

No podía creer todo lo que dijo a la pelirroja. Por supuesto que Anna se preocupaba por ella, estaba confundida por el repentino cambio en ella y no podía evitar sentirse de pronto arrepentida por lo que le dijo. Anna era su novia, su amiga y la persona en quien más confiaba. La amaba como loca. Le había demostrado cuanto le amaba la noche anterior. Por Dios, se había entregado a ella y entre tantos suspiros y gemidos había quedado claro cuánto se amaban.

Pudo sentir como si las lágrimas quemaran en sus ojos. Quería dar la vuelta atrás, decirle a Anna cuanto lo sentía y a su vez seguir gritando y desahogándose de todo lo que la estaba molestando. Escondió su rostro en sus rodillas. La nieve a su lado se movió, escucho un sonido extraño y el calor de un cuerpo junto al suyo.

– Lindo, uhm, lago – Era Katrina.

– No es un lago – Elsa dijo levantando la cabeza – Es un parque congelado

– Para congelar un parque así, debe ser mucha agua –

Elsa asintió. Miro a la chica – ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Ah, ya sabes. Paseando antes de la gran competencia – Sonrió – ¿Y tú?

– Escapando del mundo – Elsa dijo – Acabo de gritarle a mi entrenadora y culpar a mi novia de todo mi estrés

Hubo un silencio. Elsa suspiro pasando una mano por su cabeza pesadamente causando que su cabello se desordenara y su trenza flaqueara un poco.

– Creo que estoy tan estresada con la competencia. Ganar. Patinar. Todo eso. Me siento como si estuviera a punto de explotar –

– Esperemos que la pecosa pueda manejar eso – Katrina se rió – También me siento presionada, pero sabes que en el hielo no importa. La presión, desaparece cuando haces lo que amas

Asintió Elsa. Katrina se puso en pie y sonrió, se puso unos patines y luego bajo de una pequeña ladera hasta el hielo, lo que asusto a la rubia.

– ¿Qué haces? Es un parque congelado, el hielo puede romperse –

– Vamos, no seas tan estresante. Mira, te dije, el hielo libera, me liberara a mí. Anda, entra conmigo –

La patinadora rival se deslizo rápidamente con agilidad. Elsa la miro preocupada. Escucho un ruido de algo quebrajarse, sacudió la cabeza musitando varias veces la misma palabra y de pronto lo vio. Cuando Katrina se alejó más el hielo comenzó a romperse. Elsa grito y la pelinegra se alejó con rapidez para no ser atrapada.

Sin embargo, de un momento a otro, Elsa vio como el hielo se rompía y dividía en varias piezas. Maldijo a Katrina por no escucharle cuando debía hacerlo, tomo un par de patines a su lado, se los puso en tiempo récord y se lanzó sin pensar para ayudar a la chica.

El hielo bajo la patinadora acorralada se rompió haciendo que cayera a lo más profundo del agua. Elsa grito más fuerte atrayendo la atención de varias personas que se encontraban cerca. Se acerco al agujero en el cual cayó la patinadora, grito su nombre.

Tragó saliva, necesitaba algo que hacer. Primero lanzarse a buscar a la pelinegra o ir por ayuda real. No. No podía tardar tanto en decidir, cada segundo contaba y si no hacía algo pronto se congelaría abajo. Sin pensar, se quito los patines y la ropa extra: gorro, bufanda, chaqueta.

El agua estaba fría, lo peor era que su blusa color celeste era tan delgada que el agua le calo los huesos rápidamente. Con la mirada y aguantando la respiración con dificultad busco a la pelinegra. Nado con agilidad y lo más rápido que pudo hasta lo más profundo donde la vio. Sus manos rodearon la cintura de la pelinegra azabache ya inconsciente y nado hacia la superficie.

Podía sentir como si su cuerpo pesará aún más de lo normal. Por mucho que haya logrado quitar el peso de su cuerpo al deshacerse de la ropa extra no pudo haber logrado ligereza total. Nadó como pudo. Katrina pesaba demasiado con la ropa extra y los patines, pero no podía dejarla allí. Tenía que salvarle.

Su mano salió primero y tanteo en la superficie del hielo trisado. Necesitaba algo con que impulsarse para poder salir y el hielo hacía que su mano se resbalara. Sus pulmones comenzaron a gritar por aire, sus ojos se cansaron de pronto. Sus oídos ya estaban tapados. Pensó que también se desmayaría y tal vez hubiera sucedido si no fuera porque una mano tomo la suya y le impulso a salir con la ayuda de algo que desde su estómago le empujaba hacia arriba.

Todo fue borroso y confuso desde entonces. La próxima vez que tomo consciencia de lo que estaba sucediendo ella estaba sentada en una banquita con una manta cubriéndole los hombros y una taza de algo caliente, tal vez chocolate o té. Sus labios temblaban y sus dientes castañeaban. Sus ojos no se despegaban de la vista de una ambulancia que cargaba a la pelinegra con rapidez. Todo el parque para niños había sido rodeado de personas que habían sido sorprendidas por lo sucedido.

A su lado, el fiel golden retriever recién seco se apoyó a su lado. Elsa le sonrió con cariño y agradecida acariciando su cabeza. Escucho la voz inconfundible de Anna y la vio acercarse con prisa. Con fuerza la abrazó provocando que derramara el café al suelo.

– Wow, Anna – Le sonrió. Cuando se separó Anna, la besó en la frente con tanto miedo y preocupación. Elsa sonrió extrañada.

– Dios, estaba tan asustada. Tenía miedo de que algo te sucediera. Cuando supe que eras tú la que se había lanzado al agua, Dios, por qué me has asustado – Anna dijo casi entre sollozos – ¿Tienes idea de lo asustada que estaba? Tienes suerte de que Lady había estado con nosotras, fue la primera en saber que algo andaba mal y no dudo en saltar a salvarte a ti y a Katrina

Elsa sonrió con cariño – Lo siento

– Es-está bien – Anna asintió, preocupada aún.

– No, no, Anna. Me refiero a que lo siento mucho por, no solo haberte asustado, sino por haberte dicho todo lo que te dije en la pista. Lo siento de verdad, no debí dejar que tanta presión me hiciera desahogarme contigo – Elsa dijo preocupada.

La chica sonrió con cariño y besó nuevamente la frente de su novia.

– Bien, Elsa. Estoy tranquila, solo me importa que tú estés bien –

– Gracias, sin duda eres la mejor – Sonrió Elsa.

Un bombero se acerco a ambas chicas, Elsa lo miro tranquila. De lo poco que había estado consciente cuando salió del agua era que habían unos bomberos, dos o tres, que les habían ayudado, uno de ellos le había tomado de la mano y con la ayuda de Lady la saco de allí.

– Disculpe, señorita Winter. Hemos hablado y por seguridad creo que cerraremos el parque hasta que el hielo y el agua desaparezca, fue un alivio que estuviera allí para salvar a la chica, sin embargo, me temo que ella estará unas cuantas horas en el hospital. También creo que parece que es mejor llevamos al hospital, creo que necesita que alguien la revise –

– Estoy bien – Elsa dijo tranquila – Solo necesito ir a casa a abrigarme, nada más

– Podrías contraer pulmonía – Anna dijo preocupada.

Elsa la miro de reojo, la pelirroja estaba algo empapada de agua, pero no en gravedad. Sacudió la cabeza.

– Estaré bien, de verdad –

El bombero asintió preguntándole si les daba un aventón a casa, pero ambas se negaron pues Jennifer las llevaría a casa. En el auto de Jennifer la dueña lo conducía, a su lado en el asiento del copiloto se encontraba Rapunzel, detrás de ella estaban Mérida, Anna y Elsa. Con la rubia en el medio cubierta por varias manta y su chaqueta, gorra y bufanda, Anna la abrazaba tratando de darle calor y Mérida le acomoda un poco las mantas. En cuanto a Lady, ella se encontraba detrás, en la parte trasera de la camioneta.

Por desgracia, como la casa de Elsa quedaba demasiado lejos tuvieron que detenerse en el hotel y de ahí subir a la habitación de las chicas ante la mirada de varios residentes, entre ellos los empleados y por sorpresa la mirada de Ariel y Eric.

Ya en la habitación de Anna, Elsa podía respirar más tranquila, pero aún sentía todo el frío calarle el cuerpo. Mérida puso un balde de agua caliente bajo los pies de Elsa y la rubia no pudo evitar estremecerse por el cambio de la temperatura repentinamente.

– Vas a estar bien – Anna sonrió tomando la mano de la rubia.

– Gracias – Elsa susurró.

– Bien, sí no se preocupe, ella está bien – Rapunzel entro con el celular en su oído – Está Bien, adiós

– ¿Quién era? – Mérida cuestiono.

– La madre de Elsa – Rapunzel dijo – Ya le conté que estabas bien y que Jennifer iba en camino a dejar a Lady. ¿Saben? Me dio pena por la carita que puso cuando Jennifer intento subirla al auto

– Las reglas del hotel dicen que no se permite el acceso a animales – Mérida dijo suavemente.

Una mirada comprensiva se dibujo en el rostro de Anna. Elsa estornudo sorprendiendo a las tres chicas, incluso a ella misma y luego una risa se escapo de los cuatro pares de labios. Más tarde, Anna cubrió a Elsa con una manta extra y la besó en la sien. La rubia ya estaba dormida debido a que haber estado en el agua la había cansado más de lo que hubiera querido. Salió de la habitación en silencio y luego miro a sus amigas.

– Como era de esperarse, el incidente llegó a los oídos de los medios – Rapunzel miro la pantalla por un segundo antes de poner una panera en la pequeña mesa redonda.

– Uhm, me gustan lo subtítulos. ¿Por qué las noticias es el único canal con subtítulos traducidos? –

– Ariel nos la programo así – Respondió Mérida a la pregunta de la otra pelirroja.

Anna asintió mirando la pantalla. No habían escenas de Elsa lanzándose al agua u ocasiones en que Katrina cayó, solo se mostraba en particular la escena en que llegaron dos bomberos y Lady se lanzó al agua para sacar a su dueña, posteriormente la escena en que sacan a las chicas es mostradas mientras una reportera desde su estudio hablaba sobre lo sucedido. El vídeo había sido grabado en el momento con una de las cámaras de un celular.

– ¿Debemos estar tomando té? Por qué mejor no ir a la mesa del bufete – Anna dijo con un quejido – Lo mejor es que bajemos

– No podemos ir y dejarla sola – Rapunzel dijo.

Anna suspiro de mala gana. Todos los días había esperado con entusiasmo la comida del bufete porque siempre había cosas deliciosas para comer, hoy lasaña, mañana puré con carne al horno. Se sentó a mirar la pantalla con una mueca.

La pelirroja suspiro mirando a sus amigas, volvió a la mesa para sentarse y tomar lo que se llamaba once. Suspiro con una mueca llena de pena.

* * *

Elsa camino por los pasillos del hospital hasta la habitación señalada. Toco suavemente la puerta y luego entró. La chica que esperaba encontrar del otro lado se encontraba en cuclillas en el suelo terminando de abrocharse unos zapatos. Ella sonrió tranquila.

– Veo que estás mejor – Elsa dijo con tranquilidad.

– Y tú no sufriste algún daño o resfriado – La pelinegra dijo sin mirarla – Gracias, por haberme salvado

– Por nada – Elsa se mordió la lengua para no tener que decir que hubiera habido necesidad de hacerlo si ella le hubiera hecho caso desde un inicio – ¿Vas a competir hoy?

La pelinegra resoplo mirando por una ventana, aún en el suelo, luego miro a Elsa que se encontraba ahí parada en la entrada de la puerta mirándole tranquila.

– ¿No deberías estar allí? La competencia ya empezó –

– Yo te hice una pregunta primero – Elsa dijo tranquila – ¿Lo harás?

La pelinegra se puso en pie mirando la televisión que en silencio se encontraba, sonrió torcido y en burla antes de mirar a Elsa – Después de ésta participante se supone que te toca a ti

– Y a ti te dejaron para el final, ¿no? – Elsa dijo. Se dio la vuelta – Vamos, traje mi auto

– ¿Por qué haces esto? –

– Porque te dije que te iba a vencer en el hielo y lo haré solo si te presentas – Elsa rió. La chica comenzó a caminar – Y además, salgo en cuatro minutos y no hace falta recordarte que estamos a media hora de distancia

La chica la miro tranquila, una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios después y luego rió – Te vas arrepentir

– Ya lo veremos – Elsa rió.

* * *

Anna busco con la mirada desesperadamente a Elsa por todos lados. Jennifer no dejaba de maldecir desesperadamente, mucho peor que ella, en noruego mientras caminaba de un lado a otro. Los padres de Elsa también estaban preocupados intentando llamar a su hija y por supuesto los amigos que se encontraban allí buscaban una manera de ganar tiempo. Pronto Elsa saldría y la chica no estaba, necesitaban tiempo para que llegue.

– ¡Tengo una idea! – Kristoff sonrió de pronto. Busco en sus bolsillos algo y encontró una pelota pequeña de baseball.

– ¿Qué tienes en mente? –

– Vamos a jugar en el hielo para ganar tiempo – Sonrió. Eugene y Olaf asintieron también y se alejaron entre un suave gracias por parte de la madre de Elsa. Cargaban fierros que habían encontrado por allí y no eran grandes expertos con los patines, apenas podían moverse de un lado a otro y eso tambaleándose.

Ya en el hielo, el trío se lanzó la pelo jugando baseball ante la mirada atónita de los espectadores. Dos hombres con chaquetas rojas entraron al hielo para sacar a los chicos que rápidamente los burlaron como pudieron para ganar tiempo.

– Gracias a Dios los tres están tan locos para hacer algo así – Rapunzel dijo con una sonrisa.

– Hay que ver como son – Rió Mérida sonriendo. Volvió a mirar a Anna que estaba escribiendo en su celular.

– ¿Alguna idea de en dónde está? –

– No lee mis mensajes y creo que tampoco responde las llamadas – Anna miro a Idunn que se mordía el labio inferior llamando a su hija.

– Iremos a ver a fuera – Kai y Gerda dijeron con un sonrisa tranquila – Ella debe estar en camino. No es como si fuera a faltar

– No lo sé, ayer se notaba mucho que estaba cansada de todo. Paso una mala noche – Anna dijo preocupada – Estaba algo resfriada

– No porque esté resfriada mi patinadora estrella va a faltar. Sé que vendrá, pero no sé por qué no ha venido – Jennifer gruñó – Maldita sea, ¿qué estará haciendo?

– Elsa tiene que tener una razón para esto, ella nunca hace nada sin una buena razón. Seguro que algo sucedió – Rapunzel dijo – Anna, cuando despertaste ella ya no estaba en la habitación, desapareció temprano. Seguro que se fue a entrenar debido a que el día anterior no hizo nada, por lo tanto tiene sentido

– Sí, sigue mintiéndote así – Jennifer gruñó – ¿Dónde está Elsa?

– Elsa, hvor er du? Noen ide hva klokka er, du spilt ut fire minutter siden. Kristoff , Olaf og Eugene tjener du tid, men vet ikke hvor mye lenger kan gjøre* – De pronto la madre de la chica dijo en su idioma natal – Ja. Hvorfor kommer du fra sykehuset?*

Jennifer miro a la madre de Elsa sorprendida – ¿Hospital? ¿Por qué está en el hospital?

La mirada de Anna se descoloco por unos segundos.

– Vent ... er du gal? Nei, hvor kommer du fra?* – La mujer espero un poco y luego sacudió la cabeza – Elsa… Vel, bare... kommer tidlig*

– ¿Y bien? – Anna pregunto completamente confundida.

– Está en camino aparentemente fue a buscar a Katrina –

– ¿Por qué hacer eso? La competencia iba a ser más sencilla – Mérida pregunto levantando una ceja.

– Porque Elsa no competiría sin que su rival estuviera allí – Anna dijo sorprendida y con un tono algo pensativo, volteó la mirada hacia el hielo donde los tres chicos hacían su mayor esfuerzo por escapar de los guardias para ganar tiempo.

Nadie había previsto que tres chicos estarían en el hielo jugando, sobre todo en una competencia que además de ser mundial estaba siendo transmitida por la televisión. Desde lejos, los tres sabían que Elsa no tardaba en llegar y aunque lanzaban una pelota de baseball en la cabeza de los guardias y patinaban a duras penas para escapar, poco a poco sentían que pronto los detendrían y si la rubia no llegaba pronto sería descalificada por defaut.

Kristoff se movió a un lado, al otro Olaf y al siguiente Eugene. Por un momento parecía que lo tenían todo controlado hasta que el zamboni apareció. Los rostros de los chicos se volvieron tan pálidos como el de un fantasma, sus sonrisas se desvanecieron y la adrenalina se detuvo. Se miraron entre sí, esperando saber que hacer. Solo una cosa se les vino a su mente en ese pequeño momento: correr.

* * *

Los padres de Anna se encontraban en la entrada del estadio cuando vieron el reconocido auto de Elsa acercarse. Rápidamente se acercaron a ella que a mitad de la calle se detuvo.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo? Tienes que ir a cambiarte – La madre de Anna le dijo sorprendida.

– Busco un lugar para estacionar – Elsa dijo mirando al frente.

– Baja yo lo haré – La rubia miro al padre de Anna, asintió rápidamente y lanzo las llaves para luego correr con la pelinegra a su lado hacia el interior del estadio.

Estaban por entrar al local por la parte trasera cuando dos guardias las detuvieron de pronto. Las chicas los miraron sorprendidas.

– Entrada prohibida – Dijo uno de ellos.

Continuara…

* * *

Traducción:  
(Algunas traducciones cuando se pasan de español-norguego y luego esa traducción de vuelve a traducir en el idioma original cambia algunas cosas por lo que he tenido que modificarlas al escribirlas aquí, sin embargo se entiende bien la idea de lo que se quiere decir).

*Elsa, ¿dónde estás? ¿Alguna idea de qué hora es? Te toca en cuatro minutos. Kristoff, Olaf y Eugene están ganando tiempo, pero no sé cuánto tiempo más podrán.  
*Sí. ¿Por qué vienes desde el hospital?  
*Espera ... ¿estás loco? No, ¿dónde estás?  
*Elsa ... Bueno, sólo... ven pronto


	31. Chapter 31

_**Resumen:**_Todo el mundo hablaba sobre el accidente en el hielo. No importa cuantas veces intento olvidarlo, allí estaban todos para recordárselo. Elsa es una joven estudiante distinguida entre los pasillos escolares, fría y seria, pero algo nuevo sucederá cuando entable una amistad con cierta pelirroja ¿Será posible que la compañía de cierta pelirroja sea suficiente para que la rubia se abra?

Disclaimer: Frozen es propiedad de la participación especial de algunos personas más de Disney.

**Disculpas:** Lamento la tardanza, no sé si fueron dos semanas o no, pero dios, no importa, solo lo siento. Verán no tengo un computador porque mi cargador está malo y me lo van a comprar el fin de semana, osea mañana o tal vez la otra semana. Ahora apenas logré encontrar una forma de actualizar. Ahora si se preguntan: ¿cómo actualizaste entonces si tienes la historia en tu computador? Bueno, déjenme decirles que tengo 2 capítulos subidos en fanfiction(esté y el 32) por lo que solo era cosa de revisarle la ortografía (cosa que hice hace dos semanas) y subirlos, pero como no tenía un computador o algo para subirlos me era imposible.

**Canción Katrina: **watch?v=nDrJB2My-0w  
**Canción Elsa:** watch?v=6Dakd7EIgBE

* * *

Voluntad sobre Hielo

31

Anna creía que Elsa nunca llegaría o al menos eso pensó antes de que Jennifer recibiera una llamada de la chica pidiéndole ayuda porque no tenía su pase para entrar. Rápidamente siguió a Jennifer hasta la entrada trasera donde se encontraron con el guardia que estaba allí. Jennifer le mostró su identificación y casi hace que echen el hombre por prohibirle la entrada a Elsa y Katrina.

El estómago de Anna se revolvió por un segundo cuando vio a la rubia. Allí, como siempre hermosa aún vestida con unos jeans, una chaqueta y su cabello lleno de copos de nieve. Una sonrisa cruzó sus labios.

– Elsa –

– Hey – Elsa alzó una mano para tomar la de Anna y con un rápido caminar habló en su oído antes de irse a su camerino para cambiarse – Veme en la entrada de la pista

La vio alejarse a gran velocidad seguida de la otra patinadora. Cuando vio a Jennifer prácticamente amenazando al guardia rodó los ojos y se alejo sin decirle nada. La pista de hielo estaba aún en progreso de sacar a los chicos que seguían dando la hora. Vio a Kristoff caer de espaldas. Anna alzó las manos cruzándolas por arriba de su cabeza para llamar la atención y en cuanto Olaf la vio solo he hizo una seña para afirmar que Elsa ya había llegado. El peliblanco sonrió y les hizo una seña a sus amigos para salir de ahí antes de que los echaran.

Vio a los de _staff_ tomar a los chicos de los brazos, con fuerza y bruscamente, pero los padres de Elsa se acercaron para quitárselos de encima. Cuando fueron liberados subieron a sentarse. Anna sonrió y entonces la presentadora dijo que seguirían con la competencia como antes, dieron un minuto para poner en orden algo.

– Anna – Sintió una mano en su brazo y volteó a ver a Elsa ya vestida. Era el mismo vestido que había usado en el programa corto, el mismo peinado y una sonrisa en sus labios. Anna sonrió también – Gracias por lo que hicieron

– Yo no hice nada, fueron los chicos – Anna dijo sonriendo. Tomo las manos de Elsa en las suyas – Pero me alegra que al fin llegaras

Elsa rió – Presta atención porque te va a gustar la rutina, será para ti

Anna la miró sorprendida por un instante y luego asintió frenéticamente. Ambas rieron y cuando escucharon el nombre de la rubia, Elsa presiono más fuerte las manos de su novia.

– Sin miedo, cariño. Puedes hacerlo y lo harás perfecto – Anna sonrió – Te esperaré aquí

Elsa asintió. Miro el hielo y luego a Anna – ¿Uno para la suerte?

La pelirroja rió y besó a su novia en los labios fugazmente, al separarse de la rubia le sonrió con cariño y ansias. Elsa se lanzó al hielo dando vueltas tranquilamente solo para hacerse notar en la multitud. Al llegar al centro alzó los brazos en una posición elegante y bajo la cabeza.

"_Bien. Una vez más en el hielo, ¿no? Vamos Elsa, puedes hacerlo que has entrenado para esto desde que tienes memoria, ¿no? Recuerda, aquí en el hielo no importa nada ni nadie. Tú, su corazón y tu alma. No importa la gente que te está viendo, no importan las cámaras ni la opinión de los jueces. Solo importa toda la pasión que pongas en esta rutina. Sin presiones."_

Su canción comenzó a sonar. Una fuerte y rápida melodía de cello mientras ella seguía en la misma posición, sin embargo, cuando se escuchaba una de piano alzaba la cabeza y luego hacia ciertos movimientos circulares sencillos. Rápidos y feroces. Eran elegantes, pero bruscos. Finalmente, al cabo de cuarenta segundos la canción suavizo solo en un tono de piano mientras los movimientos de Elsa dejaron de ser bruscos sino elegantes, suaves y gráciles.

La combinación de piano y cello era preciosa. Seguía en el medio del hielo y cuando la melodía sonó en el tono de su canción ella se movió por el hielo en una secuencia de pasos para que al momento de tomar más tono la canción diera algunos saltos. Se deslizaba de espalda con gran elegancia demostrando una belleza nada, daba saltos con belleza. Una secuencia de ángeles preciosa que quitaba el aliento. Y cuando la canción se volvía rápida por primera saltaba en la punta delantera de su patín como zancadas para luego dar tres triples, seguía siendo rápido. Al deslizarse por los costados saludaba a quienes la veían sorprendidos. De espaldas se deslizo hasta el centro y dio tres giros en su lugar para luego deslizarse en otra dirección. Piruetas de todo tipo hacías combinadas con saltos y secuencias de pasos. Entre salto y salto no pudo evitarlo. La rutina estaba completamente cambiada y a ella no le importaba agregar algo más ya sea para su beneficio o para los ojos del espectador. Desde una esquina apresuro su desliz en un rápido sprint, miraba con decisión enfrente y finalmente giro para deslizarse en una "U" de espaldas, al volver al frente dio el salto que jamás había practicado, pero le atraía solo por parecer imposible. El salto ruso. Sus piernas estaban abiertas a los costados en el aire y sus manos tocaban la punta de sus patines.

Jennifer observo a Elsa sorprendida; Anna sin aliento. La chica había hablado del salto antes pero no se le permitía hacerlo debido a la ausencia de tiempo y sin embargo, allí lo había hecho. Aún en el aire como un movimiento de cámara lenta lo que más le sorprendió a su entrenadora fue no solo la sonrisa apasionada en su rostro sino que hubiera aterrizado tan bien y sin flaquear sin haberlo practicado nunca. Con esto podía tener una victoria asegurada. Primer lugar. Primer puesto. El oro. Puntaje perfecto. Será la recuperación máxima después de lo sucedido en el programa corto.

La sonrisa de Elsa y su mirada no solo se perdía en el hielo sino en una canción que fuera tan íntima para ella. La suave melodía de piano y del cello tocando algo tan sencillo como _let it go_, una vieja canción que había escuchado cuando por primera vez cuando a los diez años sus dedos se deslizaron con delicadeza y elegancia sobre las blancas teclas del piano de cola en la casa de su abuela, luego vino sus dedos en las gruesas y heladas cuerdas de acero metálico del cello y moviendo el arco con tanta elegancia. La composición en sí no era la gran cosa hasta que Jennifer la escucho por primera vez intruseando en las cosas de la rubia.

Los saltos más hermosos y las vueltas más bellas. Los jueces miraban maravillados a la joven promesa rubia que se deslizaba con tanta elegancia. Conocían a Elsa, conocían su reputación y si bien en el programa corto había hecho un desastre con su caída, la recuperación fue bastante. Hace un día que había logrado pasar a duras penas y ahora estaba postulando a primer puesto de la nada.

Cuando la canción aceleró la rubia acelero y cuando disminuyo Elsa se preparo para terminar. Los ojos de Anna brillaban de emoción y sorpresa, cariño incontenible. Le estaban dando la sorpresa de su vida. Elsa estaba allí, haciendo lo que más amaba y además de habérsela dedicado a ella, Anna sabía que Elsa la disfrutaba tanto o más de lo que Anna podía disfrutar. Su sonrisa se extendió cuando más hermoso fuera. La rubia parecía brillar en el hielo. Era una reina. Una reina del hielo. La única en su clase. Termino la rutina con un zigzag perfecto para dar un sencillo salto loop y finalmente girar sobre una sola pierna con la otra levantada y a la inversa. Cuando la música termino Elsa ya estaba de pie sobre sus dos patines alzando ambas manos, una sonrisa enorme en los labios, sus piernas cruzadas con delicadeza.

Se escucharon aplausos, gritos, silbidos. De todo. Un par de rosas que habían estado esperando a ser lanzadas para el final de la rutina ya estaban en el hielo. Elsa rió sacudiendo la mano con una sonrisa. Fue hacia la salida del hielo y se encontró con Anna que fue la primera en abrazarla.

– ¡Elsa, eso fue magnífico! – Anna la abrazó con dulzura y fuerza.

Elsa le sonrió sintiendo el fuerte abrazo, se sentía agitada, su respiración jadeaba pero no le importaba acababa de dar la rutina de su vida con la única canción en el mundo que podría identificarla. Estaba feliz. Jennifer se acerco a la rubia con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, primero como de costumbre le regaño, sin embargo no podía ocultar el orgullo. Ambas chicas sea cercaron a los sillones esperando ver la puntuación. Anna se acerco a sus padres para ver.

Y los números en la pantalla aparecieron rápidos, no hubo un gran conteo. La tensión se podía cortar.

"_Pase lo que pase no debes olvidar que no importa cuánto te hayas esforzado, no importa el resultado, esta fue tu mejor rutina."_

– _¡Wow, madre mía! ¡Puntaje perfecto! Clarisse, esto no se había visto antes en toda la competencia. Ni siquiera la patinadora estrella, Kyla Storm o Samantha fueron capaces de conseguir un puntaje tan alto _– Elsa escuchó las voces resonar por los altavoces.

– _Así es John, en mucho tiempo un puntaje perfecto era completamente complicado de ver. Como era de esperarse, Elsa Winter rompe en el hielo, se merece el título de Reina del Hielo _–

Elsa no podía creerlo: 100. Tenía puntaje máximo. Puntaje máximo de 100. ¡Santa mierda! Lo logró. No pudo evitarlo, dio un salto desde el sofá, olvido que tenía los patines puestos, casi resbala pero no importaba. Estaba más que emocionada.

Dese el otro lado del estadio, Anna celebraba a junto los a demás. Elsa había conseguido los cien puntos. Encabezaba la lista ahora mismo. Las veinticinco patinadoras que estaban allí miraban con celos y algunas con una sonrisa, estaban felices, la competencia estaba difícil.

Katrina miro la pantalla sorprendida, con una sonrisa en los labios y luego vio a Elsa que estaba celebrando aún con Jennifer. Unos reporteros se acercaron a ella para una corta entrevista. La chica sonrió emocionada.

* * *

– Eso ha sido fantástico. Estoy de las primeras en la lista, es decir que tengo un puesto asegurado para pasar a la ronda que tengan planeada y si no es así puedo ganar el oro si Katrina no consigue cien – Elsa dijo emocionada mientras entraba en su camerino – ¿Puedes creerlo?

– No que no puedo creer es el _salto ruso_, ¿cómo te atreviste a hacer algo que no has practicado antes? Sobre todo con tu pierna – Jennifer tomó una chaqueta y se la extendió a Elsa.

– Supongo que me tenía que arriesgar, ya o sabes – Elsa sonrió.

Unos golpes se hicieron presentes y al abrir la puerta se pudo ver a un grupo de caras conocidas, llenas de emociones, algunas con flores recién compradas otras con las ansias de dar un abrazo.

Mérida, Rapunzel, Kristoff, Olaf, Eugene, los padres de Anna, los padres de Elsa, la misma Anna sonriendo emocionada. Jennifer sonrió tranquila y antes de que alguien dijera algo Anna ya estaba estrangulando a Elsa.

– Eres fantástica. Has hecho la rutina más genial de toda la competencia y eso de lo dice quien lleva desde las nueve de la mañana aquí aburrida. Aún me cuesta creer que hayas logrado ganar de tal forma. Es decir, wow, estuvo… ¡Wow! Tú fuiste la mejor de todos por mucho, jamás vi algo así en tus competencias, realmente fue wow –

– Jamás has visto competencias – Dijo Rapunzel riendo. Alejo a Elsa de Anna y le abrazó ansiosa. La rubia acepto el abrazo ante la mirada de puchero de la pelirroja.

Los abrazos siguieron. Sin embargo cuando escucho que estaban llamando a Katrina apenas tuvo tiempo de salir sin ser un lío. Se apoyó en un muro y miro a la patinadora en el hielo. Sus miradas se cruzaron y una sonrisa peligrosa salió de sus labios. Elsa asintió y la chica recibió de igual manera.

Sintió los brazos de Anna en su cintura, pero no dijo nada, ni siquiera volteó a verla solo para poder ver a Katrina patinar. La música comenzó a sonar. Una melodía suave que Elsa no creía haber escuchado antes. Se le hizo confusa. Al cerrar los ojos podía casi dibujar la partitura. Las notas estaban hechas a piano. Algo sorprendente que ambas eligieran canciones desconocidas para piano (aunque la de Elsa era una sinfonía de piano y cello).

Los movimientos eran sencillos, gráciles y delicados. Saltos perfectos. Combinaciones increíbles. Elsa la miro sorprendida por un minuto hasta que la melodía al fin dejo de ser solo una partitura sin letra en su mente y cobro nombre: _Love Story_.

"_Ya veo. Love Story es una canción muy bonita. No es ni rápida ni muy lenta, tiene segmentos buenos para dar saltos. Aunque no se parece en nada Hallelujah."_

Cuando la presentación termino solo quedo esperar los resultados. Elsa miro la pantalla igual de preocupada que Katrina junto a su entrenadora. El tiempo de espera termino, el resultado salió y todo el auditorio se mantuvo en silencio. Elsa miro la pantalla con sorpresa y una sonrisa agradecida.

99.8

– Eso si es un puntaje alto, casi te alcanza – Anna dijo sorprendida.

– Igual que Kyla – Jennifer asintió – Casi como Samantha

– ¿Cuánto saco Samantha? – Elsa preguntó mirando a Jennifer.

La castaña la miro – Tú adivina, tú tienes el puntaje más alto, ella saco igual que Kyla y Kyla casi alcanza a Samantha

– 99.9 – Anna captando la atención de Elsa – Casi se cae cuando estuvo deslizándose de espaldas. Seguro que hubiera tenido un cien si no hubiera sido por un simple fallo

Hubo un silencio los jueces decidían el tercer lugar.

– Damas y caballeros – Un hombre, uno de los jueces, se levanto de su asiento miro al público con micrófono en mano y respiro hondo para hablar – Se ha llegado a la conclusión de que el patinaje artístico es algo realmente preciado para cada competidora. Hemos visto grandes rutinas en estos dos días y aunque quisiéramos que esta competencia durara más es imposible por el momento debido a que las rutinas solo pueden ser en programa corto y largo. Debo mencionarles que intentamos cambiar la regla para hacer una especie de torneo, sin embargo el proyecto no fue aprobado como tal por lo que no se pudo y me disculpo por la… casi sorpresa que les damos. Sin embargo, ahora como bien sabrán ya tenemos el primer puesto: Elsa Winter – Hubieron aplausos – El segundo puesto: Samantha Vidal; y quisiéramos tener el tercer puesto, pero hay un empate entre Katrina Keith y Kyla Storm. El resultado de este empate da por decirse en media hora, a ambas participantes se les asignará la misma canción y deberán crear una rutina de tres minutos improvisadamente. Esperamos con esto resolver el empate

– Vaya, un empate… – Anna camino tomada del brazo de Elsa. La rubia parecía tan metida en sus pensamientos que apenas estaba escuchando a la chica hablar – Elsa, ¿me estás escuchando?

– Uhm, ¿qué? – La chica la miró.

– Te decía que me alegra que tú no hayas quedado en empate – Anna dijo.

– Uhm, ya veo – Elsa asintió.

– ¿Qué te sucede? –

– Nada. Vamos con los demás –

– Elsa, algo te preocupa, ¿no es así? Vamos, soy tu novia y quiero saber que te molesta – Anna dijo tomándola de la mano.

– Solo… no es nada, Anna – Elsa sonrió con cariño.

– ¿Por qué siempre nada significa algo? – Preguntó la pelirroja.

– Bien, te diré. Yo… –

– Disculpe, señorita Winter – Un hombre se acerco a la rubia para hablar con ella. Elsa le miro de reojo. Era joven. Cabello negro corto y algo de barbilla. Con ojos cafés oscuros. Vestía un traje – Mi nombre es Tomás Thompson

– ¿Sus padres no podían encontrar un nombre más… coincidente? – Anna preguntó. Elsa le dio una mirada reprendedora y luego miro al hombre que vagamente se le hacía familiar.

– ¿Podemos hablar en privado? –

– Seguro – Elsa asintió antes de irse.

Anna la vio y luego rodó los ojos. Se fue junto a los demás y se sentó a ver la rutina de Katrina. Seguía sin agradarle la chica, pero no importaba. No tardo mucho tiempo en terminar la mini competencia dejando a Katrina en tercer lugar, sin embargo Elsa aún seguía hablando hasta el momento en que debían premiar a las competidoras.

Para Anna, aunque estaba emocionada, no dejaba de notar una mueca en el rostro de Elsa que no le agradaba mucho algo le preocupaba. Tras recibir una medalla y un pequeño trofeo salieron del auditorio. Los padres de Elsa invitaron la cena para celebrar. Lo mejor era que en aquel restaurante muchas patinadoras habían ido allí.

– Felicidades por tu vitoria, supongo que deberé de esforzarme más en la próxima – Katrina se acerco a Elsa que se encontraba en un balcón observando la bella vista de Noruega por la noche.

– Supongo. No te ofendas, pero no me arrepentí aunque es malo que no pudieras haber quedado en segundo lugar –

– Estoy segura de que la próxima vez yo ganaré –

– Oye, yo no cre… – Elsa se detuvo al hablar cuando sintió los labios de la pelinegra sobre los suyos. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe.

* * *

Anna caminaba con una sonrisa en el rostro. En sus manos una pequeña cajita envuelta en un papel de regalo era cubierta con mucho cuidado. La pelirroja estaba emocionada. Busco a Elsa. Sonrió cuando la encontró, pero no pudo evitar escuchar la conversación con quien estaba a su lado. Estaba mal espiar, pero no le quedo de otra, estaba siendo muy curiosa al ocultarse para escuchar.

– Realmente lo siento. No debí besarte así sin más, sobre todo cuando estás con la pelirroja – Escuchó a Katrina.

– Yo… Escucha, amo a Anna, me gustaría poder tener los mismos sentimientos hacia ti, pero no se puede porque realmente amo a Anna –

El corazón de Anna latió ferozmente.

Hubo un susurro que Anna no pudo escuchar, pero le daba curiosidad de saber por qué estaban hablando. El susurro se detuvo y lo siguiente que escucho fue unos pasos. En pocos segundos la pelinegra estaba frente a ella sorprendida, no dijo nada y se fue. Anna entró lentamente. Vio a Elsa apoyada en el balcón.

– Veo que estás… uhm… Si te soy sincera me pareces preocupada – Se acercó con cuidado – ¿Estás bien?

– Sí, solo pensaba… Hey, pensé que estarías en la cena –

– Bueno, digamos que la cena no es cena de victoria si nuestra patinadora no está allí – Anna rió. Apretó el regalo y se acerco a la rubia para besarla en la mejilla – Te traje un pequeño regalo. Primero déjame decirte que eres algo difícil para elegir un regalo

Elsa rió tomando la pequeña cajita con la cinta azul. Con cuidado levanto la tapa

– Luego pensé que ya que yo tengo tu gorro de lana favorito, te daré algo mío. Mi madre me lo dio cuando nací. Me gustaría que lo tengas –

Elsa miro el regalo en la caja. Un pequeño collar con una hermosa letra cursiva "A" grabada dentro de un circulo. Elsa le miro sorprendida, su expresión de hecho no daba mucho que saber a Anna. Jugó con sus manos nerviosa y con una expresión tímida preguntó.

– ¿Te gusta? Pensé que ya que yo tengo algo tuyo para recordarte, tú puedes tener algo mío para recordarme siempre donde vayas –

– Es… me encanta – Elsa miro a Anna. Un sentimiento de culpa la invadió de pronto – Pero no puedo aceptarlo

La sonrisa de Anna se cayó – ¿Por qué?

– Anna, te amo, mucho, pero no puedo aceptarlo. Me hace sentir… me hace sentir mal. Yo… Dios, ni siquiera sabes lo que ha sucedido hace poco… –

– Katrina te besó – Anna sorprendió a Elsa. La chica sonrió ligeramente y tomo el collar en sus manos, dio la vuelta y coloco el collar en el cuello de la chica – Lo sé, las escuche. Me gusto escucharte decir que me amas, ya sabes, a alguien más. Me hace sentir que soy tuya

– Lo eres – Elsa rió recordando la noche que las chicas tuvieron en casa de Elsa. Esa noche especial para ambas.

– Y yo también te amo – Termino de abrochar el collar – Elsa, no me importa si ella te beso o no… Vale, sí lo hace, pero no importa porque él solo escucharte decir que me amas me basto. Solo quiero que, aunque estemos juntas tengamos algo de la otra, algo especial. Sé que tu gorro es especial porque siempre lo usas, ¿lo hiciste tú?

– Granny –

– Tu abuela, con razón. Y bien, el collar me lo dio mi madre – Anna dijo sonriendo – Algo especial que nos dieron ahora es de la otra

Cuando Elsa volteó a ver a Anna sonrió con cariño besó a la pelirroja en los labios y luego la abrazó con fuerza.

– Ahora me dirás qué te sucede –

– El vuelo está programado para dentro de dos días, ¿verdad? –

– Sí, dentro de dos días volveremos a New York. ¿Sabes? Estaba pensando que podríamos vivir juntas tú y yo, tal vez. Arrendar un departamento o, bueno, no creo que podamos comprar uno así que arrendar suena mejor a menos que quieras ir a vivir a mi casa conmigo. No es que me moleste y a mis padres tampoco, pero no te quiero cerca de mi hermano. Algo me dice que si aún no ha intentado nada contigo lo hará luego y no quiero que ni te toque –

Elsa sonrió divertida, pero su sonrisa apenas era setenta por ciento divertida y treinta por ciento preocupada. Anna miro a la rubia y luego sacudió la cabeza rendida.

– Bien, habla porque harás que me vuelva loca. ¿Qué te sucede? Y no te atrevas a decirme nada – Anna dijo.

Elsa suspiro. Toco el collar de Anna en su cuello – El hombre que se nos acerco hoy era un decano de una prestigiada universidad. Me ofreció una beca completa por patinaje artístico

– Dios, Elsa, eso es fantástico – Anna sonrió de oreja a oreja tomando a la chica de las manos – Pero por qué no estás tan feliz

La Chica abrió la boca con un nudo en la garganta – Ya sabes que estudiar para mí es lo de menos. Yo quiero patinar, entrar en más campeonatos mundiales, ir a las olimpiadas. Ser la mejor. Eso lo sabes bien

– Sí, y lo harás – Anna sonrió.

Elsa apretó las manos de Anna – Lo sé, es por eso que está universidad me ofrece todo lo que necesito. Una pista completa para entrenar tanto de día como de noche, las veinticuatro horas, Jennifer puede seguir siendo mi entrenadora. Tendré clases con los mejores también y muchas cosas. Este es mi pasaporte para lograrlo – La sonrisa de Elsa parecía lejana – Por desgracia, se encuentra aquí en Noruega… y yo acepte ir

Anna la miro aturdida mientras de apoco comprendía el significado de las palabras de Elsa. Sus manos se deslizaron lentamente de las de la chica rubia. De a poco salía de su aturdimiento mientras sus ojos estaban amenazando con lágrimas.

– Tú… tú no irás conmigo a New York –

Elsa tragó saliva y sacudió a cabeza lentamente. Jugó con sus manos – Perdóname Anna, sé que quieres que vaya contigo y yo también quiero hacerlo pero… no puedo… Yo tengo que quedarme aquí y tú, bueno, tú irás a New York, volverás a estados unidos… De verdad lo siento

Anna tragó saliva. Unas lágrimas recorrieron lentamente sus mejillas. Necesitaba entender por qué Elsa estaba haciendo esto. Se suponía que la rubia iría a vivir con ella a New York, Elsa se lo prometió. Dijo que no quería separarse de ella y se iría. Pero no podía evitarlo, el sueño de Elsa estaba aquí, en Noruega y no en Estados Unidos.

Estaba siendo egoísta si le decía que no entrara a esa universidad.

Por una vez… no dejaría que su lado egoísta ganara.

– Está bien – Alzó una mano fingiendo una sonrisa, sin embargo las lágrimas traicioneras seguían rodando por sus mejillas – Estaremos separadas, bien, no es la gran cosa… Aún podemos hablar por chat, por teléfono… podemos viajar para vernos la una a la otra los fines de semana y feriados. Una relación a larga distancia no ha de ser difícil… Podemos con esto

– Anna… – Elsa le tocó el brazo y la chica sonrió con tristeza.

– Vamos, no es el fin del mundo. Sí, es cierto que no podremos ir a la misma universidad en la misma ciudad o vivir juntas como yo quería, pero no importa porque tú estarás aquí estudiando para lo que quieres. Llegaras a las olimpiadas y sabes que me tendrás en primera fila apoyándote –

– Y tú también estarás genial… _Tú eres mi artista favorita _– Sonrió Elsa. Anna rodeó el cuello de la rubia y cerró los ojos suavemente. No quería separarse. La quería. Elsa era suya. Inhalo su aroma. Sintió su tacto. El calor de su cuerpo. Se quedo allí parada en un abrazo.

Continuara…


	32. Chapter 32

_**Resumen:**_Todo el mundo hablaba sobre el accidente en el hielo. No importa cuantas veces intento olvidarlo, allí estaban todos para recordárselo. Elsa es una joven estudiante distinguida entre los pasillos escolares, fría y seria, pero algo nuevo sucederá cuando entable una amistad con cierta pelirroja ¿Será posible que la compañía de cierta pelirroja sea suficiente para que la rubia se abra?

Disclaimer: Frozen es propiedad de Disney. Con la participación especial de algunos personas más de Disney.

* * *

Voluntad sobre Hielo

32

El tiempo pasaba más rápido de lo que Anna hubiera querido. Tenía solo dos días para disfrutar con Elsa todo el tiempo que fuera posible o de lo contrario se lo lamentaría para siempre. La rubia había llevado al grupo de jóvenes a hacer snowboarding la tarde del día anterior.

Anna pensaba que patinar en el hielo era complicado, ahora tuvo que aprender snowboarding. Su cabeza estaba estallando. Y claro, también ski. Ella intento con los dos deportes, pero sin duda dio pena, realmente dio pena. Elsa le había comentado que los deportes sobre la nieve eran muy divertidos y que cualquiera podía aprender, no tenía por qué alterarse, sin embargo a Anna le molestaba haberse caído tantas veces.

Kristoff había dominado el snowboarding lo suficiente para dar unas cuantas piruetas nada difícil, lo mismo Olaf y Eugene, a Mérida no se le hizo complicado. En cuanto a Rapunzel ella prefirió intentar con los ski. Elsa les había enseñado a usarlos y no se le hizo complicado a ella, pero a Anna sí.

– No tienes de que preocuparte, cariño. Es de lo más sencillo – Le había dicho Elsa y claro, será que Elsa nació allí y por lo tanto estaba más acostumbrada a hacer deportes en nieve.

La sonrisa se le dibujo en los labios instintivamente. Se había caído muchas veces, pero Elsa siempre estuvo allí para atraparla.

– ¿Elsa? – Abrió los ojos lentamente y miro a Elsa. La rubia se encontraba a su lado en la cama mientras la pelirroja tenía la cabeza recostada cerca de su pecho ya desnudo.

– Uhm –

La pelirroja miro a su novia a su lado y luego se apoyó en sus brazos para poder mirarla.

– Aún no puedo creer que realmente esta es la última vez que dormiré en tu cama – Anna dijo con un tono triste. La rubia sonrió – Me he acostumbrado a ella

La rubia sonrió – No es el fin. Seguiremos juntas, ya quedamos de vernos de vez en cuando durante los fines de semana. Ya sabes que iré a verte siempre

– Sí, pero… Aún es malo – Dejó caer su frente en el hombro de la rubia que deslizaba sus dedos helados con lentitud y delicadeza por la espalda desnuda de Anna. La pelirroja sonrió cerrando los ojos – No puedo evitar que tú vayas a la universidad aquí en Noruega… pero no sé si podré resistir estar tanto tiempo lejos de ti

Elsa suspiro – Van a ser cuatro años difíciles

Los dedos de Elsa se detuvieron de pronto, la pelirroja levanto la mirada solo para encontrarse con los ojos azules de su novia – Te amo…

Anna sonrió ligeramente – Yo también te amo…

Besó a Elsa en los labios suavemente. Como de costumbre necesitaba tener los labios de Elsa sobre ella, amaba esa sensación de tener aquellos dos finos labios sobre los suyos. Sabrosos, deliciosos. La gloria carnal.

Dejo de besar a la rubia y dejo su frente junto a la ella caer suavemente. Le sonreía con dulzura mientras Elsa no dejaba de contar cada una de las miles de pecas en el rostro de la chica. En su rostro eran miles, en sus hombros otras miles, en su cuerpo completo tenía millones. Elsa podía estar meses contando esas pecas sin aburrirse, besando cada una de ellas e intencionalmente mientras enumera olvidar la cuenta para empezar de nuevo.

– ¿Te he dicho cuán hermosa eres? –

– Sí – Anna sonrió. Besó a Elsa en la frente.

– Deberías dormirte – Susurró Elsa – Mañana tienes el vuelo temprano

La pelirroja miro el reloj en el buro que marcaba las 00.37 horas. Sonrió despreocupada encogiéndose de hombros. Con un solo aventón termino encima de Elsa besando su cuello bajando a sus hombros. La rubia cerró los ojos suavemente sonriendo ligero mientras los labios de la pelirroja se adueñaban de cada centímetro de su piel. Los labios finos de la pelirroja eran tan suaves y cálidos, Elsa no podía dejar de sentir tanto placer. Soltó un gemido y se rió cuando los labios de Anna se posaron encima de su pecho, justo al lado derecho.

Conocía a Anna perfectamente y en la única ocasión en que habían hecho el amor había rescatado la mirada emocionada y sorprendida de la pelirroja cuando al besar su pecho noto, justo encima del seno, una mancha de su piel la cual misteriosamente (y por pura coincidencia) tenía la forma similar a un copo de nieve. Recordaba que exactamente lo que la pelirroja emocionada le había dicho: _sabía que el copo era tu marca personal_. Le había hecho gracia lo que había dicho, además de que había divagado bastante, pero también le agradaba bastante.

Gimió cuando la besaba en esa extraña mancha, se notaba que a Anna le fascinaba besar ese punto.

Finalmente cuando los labios de la chica llegaron al abdomen de la rubia un suspiro se escapo de sus labios. Sus dedos se enterraron en el cabello desordenado de Anna haciendo que la chica le mirara con una sonrisa. Observo el rostro completamente rojo de Elsa y no pudo chillar de alegría.

– Wow, pareces un tomate – Se posiciono a la altura de la rubia – Realmente estás roja. ¡Es fantástico! Digo, me refiero a que tú jamás te sonrojas tan violentamente como yo, ya sabes, como hace tres días cuando nos besábamos en tu cocina, yo estaba tan roja como un tomate o un camión de bombero, tú solo te reías y wow… te ves tan linda y tierna con un sonrojo así, me gusta ver cuando cosas que normalmente no te sucederían te suceden – Tocó la nariz de Elsa con la punta de su dedo, sonrió – Te hace ver encantadoramente sexy. Ya sabes que me encanta cuando eres sexy, pero nunca lo haces al nivel de "wow, voy a seducir a Anna." ¿Por qué no intentas seducirme? No es que quiera que lo hagas, bueno sí, de hecho no, aunque sería increíble, haría nuestras noches más divertidas, ¿no crees? Uhm… Elsa, no te duermas

La rubia mantenía sus ojos cerrados para entonces, no estaba durmiendo, pero a Anna le pareció que sí. Cuando abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con el azulado verdoso de Anna, sonrió con cariño y la besó en la mejilla.

– ¿Algún día vas a callarte y en lugar de hablar besarme? – Murmuró tan cerca de sus labios que el aliento chocó con el de ella. Anna sonrió con picardía.

– Ah, ya veo. Su majestad me está pidiendo a ruegos que la bese en lugar de hablar. Qué curioso porque yo pensaba ella no abusaba de su poder ordenando a los plebeyos algo – Anna rió juguetonamente.

– No estoy ordenando nada y tú no eres una plebeya. Por ordenes de Su majestad, eres _su_ _princesa_ – Elsa sonrió siguiendo el juego. La pelirroja rió nuevamente.

– Entonces debo acatar las órdenes de mi reina, espera, ¿qué? ¿Princesa? ¿Las princesas tiene poder en el reino, no? Eso significaría que también puedo tomar el mando de un reino – Sonrió Anna distraída.

Sintió los labios fríos de Elsa quemar contra su piel caliente – Él único poder para mandar que tienes es en nuestra relación. Concéntrate

– No necesito mandar en nuestra relación porque las dos estamos bien juntas – Anna sonrió – ¿Sabes? Me quede con las ganas de usar el teleférico ayer

– ¿Qué? – Elsa abrió los ojos sorprendida – Yo te lleve al teleférico, pero te asustaste y te aferraste a la pierna de un extraño para no subir

– Eso no es verdad – Anna frunció el ceño sonrojada.

– Claro que lo fue, y cuando el extraño quería subir también tú te aferraste a un árbol – Elsa rió – y lloraste

– Dios que vergüenza pase – Anna sacudió la cabeza – Seguro que te dio vergüenza que fueras mi novia en ese momento, sobre todo cuando alguien nos grabó

Elsa rió suavemente. Anna pudo sentir como su cuerpo también reboto ante la risa de Elsa.

– Podría, pero no tenía por qué sentirme así. De hecho, me gusto, no me preguntes por qué porque sé que fue así –

– Debes estar acostumbrada a mis locuras –

– Anna, contigo jamás me acostumbraré, pero lo disfruto – Sonrió la rubia.

La pelirroja sonrió besando a su novia en los labios fugazmente – Eres un ángel, por dios. Logras soportar mis lloriqueos y muchas cosas más

Elsa sonrió extrañada, tranquila – Bien, _princesa _– Su tono juguetón desapareció luego y fue reemplazado por un tono más suave y dulce – creo que debes dormir, mañana no te levantarás a las siete. Yo te conozco y sé que no será así

Suspiro. Anna se acomodó al lado de la rubia rodeando su cintura con sus brazos.

– Els, ¿qué harás ahora? Aún queda algo de tiempo antes del año que entra y, bueno, la escuela ya la has terminado antes que yo, ¿no? – El tono de Anna era un susurro suave. La rubia se giro en su cama para poder ver a Anna que su mirada estaba en el techo de la casa.

– No lo sé, quedan… ¿cuánto? ¿Dos meses? – Anna asintió – Supongo que iré a ver la universidad, buscar un lugar en donde quedarme y cosas así

La pelirroja suspiro mirando a la chica – ¿No te veré en estos meses?

– No seas tonta, estarás de cumpleaños dentro de poco. Iré a verte, obvio – La chica dijo con una sonrisa.

– No va a ser lo mismo –

Elsa suspiró – A dormir

Anna asintió pesadamente. Intentó dormir muchas veces, pero no pudo. Lo intento de verdad, sabía que Elsa se había quedado dormida porque había pasado mucho tiempo con los ojos cerrados y tranquila, pero ella no podía. No dejaba de pensar en la situación.

El día de mañana Anna estaría en volando en un avión de regreso a su país de origen y a su ciudad natal mientras que su novia se quedaría en su propio país de origen. No quería abandonarla, Dios sabe que no, pero por lo visto las cartas estaban en su contra. Tenía que hacerlo.

Dio un par de vueltas en la cama antes de finalmente cerrar los ojos, cuando no pudo dormirse nuevamente gruñó y abrió los ojos, resoplo. Frente a ella, Elsa estaba pacíficamente durmiendo, su mano estaba sobre su pecho encima del edredón y una sonrisa pacifica se dibujaba en su rostro.

– Elsa – Anna murmuró. La rubia no respondió. Torció los labios y resoplo. Cubrió su cabeza con el edredón molesta por no poder dormir, dio varias vueltas y finalmente no aguantó más. Se apoyó en las palmas de sus manos manteniendo los brazos rectos mientras sonreía a su novia que había despertado por el movimiento brusco. Anna sonreía.

– Anna, ¿qué…? –

– ¿Lista para una segunda ronda, majestad? –

– Espera… ¿qué? – Elsa la miro sorprendida mientras ella sonreía.

* * *

Anna terminó de cerrar su maleta y miro la habitación en la cual había estado quedándose durante dos maravillosos meses. Si bien había pasado mucho más tiempo en casa de Elsa no podía evitar sentir cierta nostalgia. Grababa cada detalle en su cabeza cuanto fuera posible. Al salir se encontró con Rapunzel esperándole, Mérida ya se había marchado.

– ¿Lista para irnos? – Anna murmuro con cierto tono débil.

La chica sonrió asintiendo, se acercó a Anna y le tomó del brazo – ¿Estás segura de esto?

– Lo pensé bien anoche y creo que es lo mejor – Anna murmuró.

– Bien – Susurro Rapunzel – Siempre me vas a tener, para lo que sea

– Gracias –

Ambas chicas salieron del departamento y se subieron al elevador. Cuando llegaron al piso de abajo, cada una cargo sus maletas y cuando se encontraron con Ariel, Anna se detuvo a hablar con ella.

– Hey, fue divertido estas semanas haberlas pasado contigo – Sonrió Ariel – Sin duda nos veremos en las fiestas navideñas o familiares

– Sí – Anna rió nerviosa – Dime, Ariel, ¿Elsa va a estar bien en otra ciudad?

Ariel rió – Por supuesto, Tromsø no es una ciudad muy diferente. Elsa y yo nos fuimos un fin de semana. Bueno, Anna, realmente fue agradable conocerte. Eres una gran amiga y espero que tengas un vuelo tranquilo

– Gracias, Ariel. Tú realmente me agradas también y espero lo mejor para ti. Bueno, yo realmente no sé qué decir a menos que me pongas en una situación vergonzosa y si no me crees puedes preguntarle a Elsa, siempre hago el ridículo – Anna rió – Y lo estoy haciendo ahora, sí…

La chica sonrió con cariño – Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por Elsa, jamás la había visto tan feliz desde… tú sabes

Anna asintió lentamente algo incomoda. No quería pensar en ese chico ahora.

El camino al hotel fue tranquilo, Anna estaba pensando y repasando sus ideas una vez y otra vez. Necesitaba hacer esto no importa cuánto le doliera. Ya en el aeropuerto arrastro su maleta hasta que alguien se la levanto, miro atrás y vio a Elsa junto a Lady.

– No sabía que dejarán entrar animales – Dijo la pelirroja riendo. Elsa tomó la maleta y la llevo riendo.

– No dejan. No nos delates – Rió juguetonamente la chica. Lady ladró suavemente caminando junto a Anna quien sonrió.

Una vez que se reunieron con los demás, Elsa sonrió a los padres de Anna deseándoles un buen viaje y esperaba que fuera seguro. Tranquilamente saludo a los demás hasta que Anna le pidió hablar.

Las dos chicas se sentaron mirando por una ventana gigante los aviones esperando a su vuelo. La pelirroja recostó la cabeza en el hombro de Elsa.

– No quiero irme… –

– Y yo no quiero que te vayas –

Hubo un silencio cómodo hasta que Anna comenzó a recordar la noche anterior. Se había divertido el día antes con Elsa. Las dos chicas lo habían pasado en completa diversión desde paseos por el fiordo, colarse a ver películas en el cine, jugar juegos de vídeo, comer comida chatarra, entre otras cosas. Anna no quería alejarse de Elsa, no ahora que tan bien estaba resultando su relación con ella, pero había algo que ella sabía y que Elsa no… ninguna de las dos iba a poder ser capaz de soportar la separación así como así.

Se movió un poco causando que la rubia la mirara confundida. Tenían las manos entrelazadas y Anna no dejaba de mirar la de Elsa. Una mano delicada y bastante femenina, pálida con dedos delgados y refinados.

– Els… creo que tenemos que hablar – Tragó saliva y miro a la chica – Sobre nosotras

– Uhm – La rubia quito la vista de la ventana y miro a la pelirroja – ¿Qué sucede?

– Bueno, pues… – Anna tragó saliva.

– ¡Eh, chicas! – La voz de Olaf la interrumpió. Por un lado se sintió tranquila y aliviada, por el otro frustrada. Miro al peli-blanco, ahora castaño confundida.

– ¿Qué le pasó a tu cabello? – Preguntó Elsa confundida, apuntó con su dedo.

– ¿Saben que hay un salón de belleza aquí? Me han teñido esto por casi nada y sé ve estupendo, ¿verdad que sí? – Olaf sacó su celular para usar su pantalla como espejo. Peinaba su flequillo parado mientras sonreía. Seguía teniendo el cabello corto.

Elsa Sonrió divertida – De verdad que sí se ve bien

Anna asintió.

– Gracias – Sonrió infantilmente – Oh, pero no era eso lo que diría, ¿quieren donas? Mérida ha ido a comprar

– No gracias – Dijeron ambas al unísono. Olaf asintió antes de irse saltando con emoción exhibiendo su nuevo color de cabello.

– Supongo que esas cosas solo pueden pasar en un aeropuerto – Elsa rió.

Anna asintió lentamente, tomo las manos de Elsa con cuidado y luego la miro a los ojos.

– Realmente necesito decirte esto – La rubia asintió intrigada. Anna respiró hondo – Escucha, yo estuve pensando anoche

– Que miedo – Elsa bromeó.

La chica pelirroja rió sacudiendo la cabeza – Tú dormías, era de madrugada

– Oh, es por eso que no fue difícil despertarte – Elsa rió ligeramente. Su mano suavemente acarició la mejilla – Bien, princesa, dime…

Se atragantó la pelirroja – Elsa… verás, lo pensé bien y… nosotras nos vamos a separar ahora y…

– Iré a verte, para tu cumpleaños –

– No. No Elsa. No lo harás –

– ¿De qué…? –

Anna respiró hondo y miro seria a la chica – Quiero romper contigo

Los ojos de Elsa se abrieron en shock.

* * *

_Elsa se dejó caer en la cama acolchada mientras reía, en sus manos tenía una cámara grande. Observaba con una sonrisa las fotos que estaban en ella cuando de pronto un chico de cabello castaño y ojos color miel se tumbo a su lado en la cama. _

– _Hey, Queen, ¿qué haces mi amor? _–

– _Veía las fotos que hemos tomado hoy _– _Elsa sonrió y miró al chico _– _¿No te parecen divertidas? Mira, ahí estás tú_

_La rubia mostró una imagen en donde el chico salía vestido de reno con una mueca bastante tedioso. Elsa rió divertida mientras él intentaba borrar la foto en vano. Dejó la cámara en el buro de la cama abrazando al chico por la cintura y recostando su cabeza en su pecho. Él le sonrió con cariño rodeando sus hombros._

– _Fue una bonita navidad –_

– _Una hermosa – Susurró él – ¿Sabes que falto?_

– _¿Un beso bajo el muérdago? – Elsa pregunto con un tono juguetón._

_El chico rió provocando que el retumbar de su risa hiciera el cuerpo de Elsa estremecerse._

– _¿No nos hemos besado suficiente hoy? –_

– _Nada es demasiado – La rubia lo besó en los labios. _

_Un besó suave y cortó. Elsa sonrió acurrucándose._

– _Falto algo especial, una caminata especial bajo la luna – Él dijo con un tono suave._

– _Hicimos un muñeco de nieve y patinamos bajo la luna – Elsa sonrió divertida, cerró los ojos._

– _Queen… –_

– _Dime – _

– _Te amo, ¿sabes? Y nunca voy a abandonarte. Vamos a estar juntos para siempr_e –

* * *

_A falta de aire separo los labios de los de Elsa, añorando ese calor frío que sentía al besarlos. Un calor que sentía porque el beso era suave y cálido, como una fogata en medio de una tormenta de nieve y frío porque Elsa siempre estaba helada y sus labios no eran la excepción._

_La frente de Anna se recostó junto a la de Elsa, ella le sonrió mientras la chica rubia la miraba sorprendida. Entrelazó los dedos sus manos y luego apoyó su otra mano en la mejilla de Elsa, con el pulgar limpio un par de lágrimas y luego acaricio su mejilla._

– _No sé que se siente perder al amor de tu vida… Pero sé que se siente estar a punto de hacerlo. Elsa, yo quiero ser tuya, quiero que me ames y no puedo obligarte, es cierto. Tampoco… tampoco quiero que te sientas obligada a darme una respuesta, pero debes saber que yo nunca te dejare. Lo que paso con él… vale, debió ser doloroso, pero yo no te dejaré. No lo haré – Anna sonrió un poco – Me gustas demasiado para dejarte. Ahora entiendo porque tienes miedo de dejar entrar a los demás, temes perder a quien quieres ya se por algo natural o que te deje por su cuente. Pero yo no quiero… Me dolería si te vas y me dejas. Sé que estás confundida, pero me gustaría que me des una oportunidad, solo una_

* * *

El corazón de Anna se quebró de pronto de solo ver el pánico y el miedo en los ojos de Elsa. Ella una vez le prometió que jamás la dejaría, le dijo que siempre iban a estar juntas, pero ahí estaba sentada frente a ella diciéndole que romperían.

Las manos de Elsa se separaron de Anna lentamente provocando que la pelirroja sintiera pena y ganas de volver a tomarla. No quería separarse.

– Tú… – No podía hablar. Elsa realmente estaba en shock.

Anna tragó saliva – Escucha, sé que es difícil de entender. Mira, yo lo pensé bien y no creo que funcione lo nuestro a larga distancia porque ambas sabemos que las relaciones a larga distancia jamás funcionan, ¿no lo hemos visto ya en las películas? No va a funcionar y lo pensé mucho anoche, quiero que las dos podamos concentrarnos en nuestras carreras. Lo he pensado un poco y estudiare diseño, tú serás una patinadora genial y fantástica, sabes que siempre me tendrás allí apoyándote en primera fila con cartel en que salga tu nombre y gritándote "Elsa, Elsa, Elsa." ¿Crees que alguien me he eche? No, yo tampoco lo creo. Uhm, te quiero, dios no, te amo pero no puedo volver a New York sabiendo que tú estás aquí y no puedo besarte o tocarte. Preferiría… preferiría que nosotras termináramos, te concentraras en tu carrera y yo en la mía y cuando terminemos, cuando nos graduemos, nos juntaremos de nuevo y sí… aún me quieres podemos volver a intentar nuestra relación de donde la dejamos… sé que yo querré

Elsa bajo la mirada, seguía en shock. La chica pelirroja observo a su novia, o ex novia, con cuidado intentó tomar su rostro en sus manos cuando sintió que las manos de Elsa le golpearon y levanto la mirada. Sus ojos estaban rojos y las lágrimas amenazaban salir.

– Eres una mentirosa – Dijo en un susurro. Se puso en pie, miro a todos lados y luego la miro a ella con un nudo en la garganta – ¿Y sabes que es lo peor...? ¡Yo te creí!

– Elsa – Anna la miró sorprendida.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza frustrada y las quito bruscamente – Me dijiste que nunca me ibas a dejar Anna, no importaba qué, me lo prometiste. Todos los malditos días me dijiste que siempre íbamos a estar juntos y no será así. No hiciste más que mentir

– Elsa no… – La tomó de las manos. No era así como realmente quería que terminaran las cosas con Elsa. Ella esperaba a que Elsa entendiera que la relación así no iba a funcionar, Anna solo quería tranquilizar las cosas… pero se equivoco – Yo no quiero abandonarte, yo solo quiero que entiendas las cosas desde mi punto de vista

– No lo haré – Elsa murmuró mirándola. Sacudió la cabeza – …no puedo creer que hayas terminado conmigo. De verdad que no

– Pienso que es lo mejor para nosotras, pero seguiremos hablando, siendo amigas, es solo para que ambas podamos concentrarnos en nuestras carreras –

– No – Elsa dijo molesta – Si estuvieras haciendo lo mejor para nosotras entonces sabrías que sin importar la distancia las cosas iban a estar bien. Tal vez iban a ser difíciles, pero no imposibles. Íbamos a estar juntas al terminar la universidad. Yo te iba a ir a ver y sabes que lo haría…

Anna bajo la mirada, apretó la mano de Elsa con fuerza antes de sentir como la chica se alejaba de ella.

– Yo debo irme – Elsa dijo retrocediendo – Espero que te diviertas en New York…

Anna la vio alejarse. Quería correr por ella, detenerla, abrazarla y decirle que no estaba hablando enserio aún cuando era así, quería seguir siendo su novia, recibir sus labios sobre los suyos. Escuchó a Lady llorar también, la perra miro a su dueña y luego a Anna, la pelirroja le acarició y le susurro ir a donde estaba la rubia.

La pelirroja miro por la ventanilla del avión a ver si podía encontrar a Elsa en algún lado, pudo ver a los padres de la rubia, pero no a ella. Elsa ya no estaba. Se había ido… tal vez para siempre…

En sus manos tenía el gorro de Elsa. Él único recuerdo que tenía de la rubia aparte de sus recuerdos. Siempre le había gustado como Elsa realmente codiciaba su gorro, parecía tan apegada a tal accesorio que se sorprendió él día que se lo entregó para que se lo pusiera y cuando Anna quiso devolvérselo al final de ese día Elsa solo la besó pidiéndole que lo conservará por un tiempo con la excusa de que se veía hermosa con él. Desde entonces Anna lo había usado cada vez que podía ya sea estando con Elsa o no. Le encantaba ese gorro.

Traía puestos unos audífonos y para su suerte la canción que sonaba en ese momento era lenta. Le provoco un sentimiento de tristeza. Se imagino a si misma como en las películas, ella mirando por la ventanilla de avión con el gorro de Elsa en las manos mientras estaba por las grandes alturas del mundo mientras al otro lado del mundo Elsa estaba acostada, probablemente, en su cama con el collar de ella en sus manos. Llorando.

Le había roto el corazón.

– Oye – Rapunzel se sentó a su lado con una sonrisa pequeña, coloco una mano en su hombro – No sé si has hecho lo correcto, pero sé que puedes contar conmigo. Probablemente las cosas no terminaron bien, pero van a mejorar. Dale algo de tiempo

Anna miro el gorro y luego a su mejor amiga – ¿Sabes que es lo peor? Ella tenía razón. Yo le prometí que jamás la abandonaría y ahora he terminado con ella. Tiene razón en estar enojada

– Lo sé, la tiene, pero ella también debe entender las cosas desde tu punto de vista y lo hará cuando se tranquilice – Rapunzel dijo con una sonrisa pequeña – Cuando hablen, seguro que van a quedar como amigas y luego… novias

– Eso espero – Anna suspiro preocupada.

Continuara…


	33. Chapter 33

_**Resumen:**_Todo el mundo hablaba sobre el accidente en el hielo. No importa cuantas veces intento olvidarlo, allí estaban todos para recordárselo. Elsa es una joven estudiante distinguida entre los pasillos escolares, fría y seria, pero algo nuevo sucederá cuando entable una amistad con cierta pelirroja ¿Será posible que la compañía de cierta pelirroja sea suficiente para que la rubia se abra?

Disclaimer: Frozen es propiedad de Disney. Con la participación especial de algunos personas más de Disney.

**Advertencia: **Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y parece que a todos les ha tomado por sorpresa el giro del capítulo anterior, sin embargo está la noticia más impactante de todas: ¡Este fics llega a su fin! Así es, estamos a pocos capítulos y siendo sincera no estoy planeando hacer una segunda parte para aquellos que se lo preguntan.

* * *

Voluntad sobre Hielo

33

Se encontraba tirada en su fría cama. Hacía mucho que Anna no la usaba y de hecho le parecía extraño usarla ahora. Extrañaba su cama en la habitación del hotel, aunque siendo sincera más extrañaba la cama de Elsa con sabanas de seda y un edredón cálido y cómodo. Ella quería abrazarse a la rubia con fuerza mientras coqueteaban.

En sus manos aún admiraba el gorro de lana de Elsa, aquel que tanto le gustaba, su favorito. Elsa había estado usándolo desde que tenía memoria, desde que la conocía, pero también sabía que Elsa lo usaba desde pequeña. Era sorprendente como el gorro estaba en tan buen uso desde que era pequeña.

Tragó saliva. La pantalla de su celular (que estaba tirado a su lado en la cama) se encendió y un tono característico sonó. Reprimió las ganas de responderle a Elsa. Dios, cuanto quería hablar con ella y decirle que lo sentía, pero no podía hacerlo… aunque no lo quiera, esto era lo mejor para ambas.

Cortó la llamada.

Le dolía hacerlo, pero era lo mejor…

"_Sigue repitiendo eso y tal vez en algún momento sea verdad." _Pensó la pelirroja cerrando los ojos.

Los días pasaron más lento de lo que Anna podía imaginar. En clases había sido una tortura. El nombre de Elsa seguía en la lista, pero ya no lo pronunciaban para pasar asistencia. Los profesores ya no la usaban con gran ejemplo de perfección para trabajos o notas en las pruebas. Nada. Era como si nunca hubiera estado allí.

Le dolía pensar que tenía que pasar un mes yendo a su último año sin encontrarse con la rubia. El casillero de Elsa seguía allí, cerrado. Era su último año, se graduaría ese mismo año e iría a la universidad de artes para estudiar diseño. Se graduaría junto a su prima, sus mejores amigos, vería a sus padres allí… pero no a la rubia.

Elsa había hablado con el colegio antes de que Anna lo supiera, los padres de la rubia habían hecho los arreglos para que le cerraran el año con lo que ya tenía (además de que sin saberlo bien, Anna se enteró de que Elsa había enviado trabajos sobre materias que a ellas aún no le habían pasado, básicamente era como estudiar en casa). No asistiría a la licenciatura, el padre de Elsa iba a ir a buscar el diploma una semana antes de ésta y también recogería las cosas del casillero de la chica.

La casa de Elsa estaba vacía, nadie vivía allí, no la vendieron o arrendaron. Simplemente estaba vacía.

Camino lentamente hacia el casillero de Elsa. Sus manos temblaban. La combinación, sencilla, eran cuatro dígitos, el día en que había debutado y el mes. Ella lo había descubierto una vez que insistentemente le pregunto que significaban esos cuatro números (la había espiado cuando los escribió), finalmente Elsa termino por contarle que son.

Giro la perilla y luego lo abrió lentamente. Allí estaba el casillero perfectamente bien organizado. Anna suspiro observando cada cosa, los libros, los cuadernos, notitas pegadas en la puerta del casillero para no olvidar algo, un pequeño espejo, un bote con lápices y lapicera, goma, corrector y destacador. Con delicadeza y cuidado tomo una hoja doblada fuera de su lugar, se sorprendió cuando al abrirlo encontró se encontró con el dibujo de Elsa sobre el hielo que ella misma había hecho una mañana en la que la rubia entrenaba.

– Dios… –

Cubrió su boca con una mano. Elsa siempre lo guardo con ella. Estaba feliz de cierto modo, pero más que eso… quería a Elsa devuelta. Había cometido un error y lo aceptaba. Llevaba dos semanas sufriendo en silencio. Intentando olvidar a la rubia con la cual había pasado mucho.

La quería a ella, a sus abrazos, sus sonrisas, sus besos, su cariño. Anna quería a Elsa completa.

Retrocedió lentamente, el dibujo estaba en sus manos tan aferrado que ni siquiera el viento más huracanado podría quitárselo. Corrió a su siguiente clase como ladrón en la noche, preocupada de que alguien se lo quitará.

* * *

Había amado y perdido… dos veces. Elsa no podía creer que la segunda vez, la única segunda vez que decidió intentarlo, la única vez que le dijo a Anna que estaría con ella… lo perdió. Odiaba al amor. La había hecho sufrir ya dos veces y sin piedad.

La pantalla de su celular estaba apagada, Anna le había cortado por cuanto intento hiciera por hablar con ella. Lanzó el celular enojada contra la pared.

Había decidido ir a dar un paseo y poco le importaba ser reconocida por los camarógrafos. Ya no quería saber nada.

Mantenía sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta roja de cuero. Sus jeans eran ajustados y usaba botas. No solía vestirse así a menos que estuviera en otra ciudad con otro clima, pero ya no le importaba nada. Despreocupada caminaba, sentía el frío medallón redondo con una A cursiva dibujada en su pecho. El collar de Anna.

Se detuvo tranquilamente en un pequeño puesto de comida, torció los labios en una sonrisa divertida y extrañada. ¿Qué daño podría hacer un hot dog, sobre todo cuando es al estilo Noruego? Lo pidió.

Elsa no era de esas chicas que cuando rompían con ella necesitaban tres botes de helados para poder superarlo, ella prefería cerrarse ante todo aún si eso implicaba a su propia familia y aunque no quisiera no podía evitarlo porque estaba en su naturaleza cerrarse ante un problema y no enfrentarlo como se debe.

Se había cansado de llamar a Anna y recibir siempre la misma negativa. Ya no quería más volver a pulsar ese botón y escuchar que le cuelga sin siquiera responderle.

Le dolía. Lo admitía. Le dolía mucho que Anna hubiera terminado con ella con una excusa tan pobre de que necesitaban estar tiempo separadas para así concentrarse cada una en su carrera en la universidad. Sinceramente hubiera esperado cualquier cosa, incluso algo similar a: lo siento, no puedo hacer esto, o lo que fuera, pero no aquello. Lo que más le dolía era que tal vez Anna tenía razón, pero lo peor de todo… ella había dicho que las relaciones a larga distancia no funcionaban siempre… tenía razón, o tal vez no, ahora eso jamás lo sabría.

Camino por el lugar. Apenas había comido la mitad del hot dog cuando una sensación extraña de haber estado en New York, en el Central Park, comprando esto mismo y comiendo junto a Anna a escondidas de Jennifer le revolvió el estómago. No pudo seguir más así que se lo dio a un hombre que vio allí. Un indigente que al recibirlo le sonrió con una ancha sonrisa desdentada y lo partió en dos para darle a un perro callejero. Elsa torció los labios al ver la escena.

Su mirada se paseo por todos observando más de un perro callejero, algunos hombres vagos y tal vez algunas mujeres. No eran demasiados, pero Elsa sabía que apenas era una parte de lo que realmente era en realidad la indigencia. Sacudió la cabeza desechando una idea para más tarde y siguió caminando hasta que se detuvo nuevamente.

Su reflejo en un escaparate mostraba a una chica noruega de dieciocho años con las manos en los bolsillos de su cazadora, pero más que eso a una muchacha que tenía una gran idea en la cabeza pero no quería dejarla salir. Suspiro. Si necesitaba distraerse de dos semanas pensando en Anna, que esta sea la manera…

* * *

Recostada en su cama, nuevamente, Anna no dejaba de admirar el bello retrato a carbón que le había hecho a Elsa hace ya tanto tiempo. Le sorprendía que la rubia aún lo conservara y no pensará que era algo… extraño (nivel acosador). Los días pasaban cada vez más lento y Anna no podía soportarlo. Necesitaba escuchar su voz. En estos días que habían pasado Elsa le había llamado más de cien veces, eso podía corroborarlo por las innumerables llamadas perdidas que tenía de ella o cortadas. Sin embargo, cuando no pudo más Anna supo que necesariamente tenía que hablar con Elsa. Oír su voz. Saber cómo está. Cómo lo estaba pasando (seguramente no mejor que ella). Saber qué era de su vida.

Pero era Elsa quien no quería hablar con ella ahora… por más que intento hablarle la llamada siempre le mandaba a un buzón del cual no había un retorno. Los mensajes aparecían como que los había leído, más no los respondía. ¡Elsa la estaba ignorando!

Suspiró. No podía esperar a que la rubia le respondiera a la primera siendo que ella misma le ignoró tantas veces.

Tres días pasaron después de eso y Anna no se rendía a escuchar la voz de Elsa. El día jueves se encontraba en casa de Rapunzel como de costumbre jugando distraídamente con un wii que tenía la chica, la hermanastra de Rapunzel había estado hablando de una grandiosa cita con su novio, lo cual a Anna le daban celos, hasta que finalmente algo llamó más su atención.

Mérida había estado en una laptop a su lado, vagando en cada página de internet como si no tuviera nada que hacer. Las tres chicas estaban en casa solas mientras la mayor de ellas apenas había salido.

– ¡Oh Dios! Miren esto – Mérida hizo que las dos parientes voltearan a verla. Se acercaron a mirar la pantalla y se encontraron con un vídeo.

El corazón de Anna latió con ferocidad tan pronto como de portada del vídeo podía ver a Elsa allí junto a un hombre, en sus manos había un cartón de más o menos medio metro. La pelirroja de cabellos revoltosos le dio click en reproducir y las tres vieron.

El vídeo mostraba algo similar a un escenario pequeño e improvisado. Elsa estaba parada allí y un hombre, un reportero o algo, se le había acercado y como era costumbre había hablado en noruego. Elsa hablaba tranquilamente, pero en su rostro había tanta seriedad y frialdad que a Anna le dolió. Esa no era la chica que ella había conocido, aquella de la cual se había enamorado. Había mucha más frialdad de la que nunca había visto. Cuando la conoció por primera vez, sí, vio que era seria y fría, pero no le costó trabajo sacarle sonrisas pues parecía que ambas congeniaban enseguida y verla así, peor que nunca, fue un verdadero dolor.

Elsa hablaba en su idioma natal dejando desconcertada a las chicas pues no entendían nada, de pronto alguien a quien Anna no conocía se acerco a la rubia y le entregó la cartola de medio metro. Era un chico de cabellos castaño corto y ojos color castaños de igual forma, vestía con una polera de cuello en v bastante grande y magas cortas, unos pantalones ajustados azules y unos zapatos similares a unas botas de hombre color cafés también. Tenía un aspecto bastante infantil, sin embargo parecía, de algún modo, tener la misma edad que Elsa. De hecho, el solo verlo a Anna le dieron celos horrendos. ¿Cómo se atrevía aquel chico a tocar a _su _Elsa? Pues la tomaba de un hombro acercándola a él como su fuera de su propiedad. Lo peor de todo no fue eso sino que de la nada bajo su mano a la cintura de Elsa dejando tomarse una foto. Anna gruñó poniéndose en pie.

– Veamos, esto dice, es un articulo, que habla sobre Elsa, obvio, y ella parece haber donado una gran cantidad de plata a un refugio de animales, también había hecho, junto a un chico llamado Peter, una donación de alimentos y ropa a tanto indigentes como orfanatos.

– ¿Cómo es posible que sea tan generosa? – Preguntó Rapunzel sonriendo – Es tan lindo. Alguien que tiene demasiado dinero entregándole a los demás

Anna estaba dándoles la espalda a sus amigas. Cerraba los ojos y la fea, horrorosa y desastrosa imagen de ese chico junto a Elsa, besándose, abrazándose… ¡LE DABA TANTA RABIA!

Estaba a solo dos segundos de ir al aeropuerto y tomar el primer vuelo a Oslo, Noruega para ir a buscar a su novia (sí, porque no importaba que ella le hubiera terminado, se negaba a decir que no lo era) solo para alejarla del chico.

– Yo creo que no debes dejar que una simple imagen o vídeo se apoderé de ti. Piensa que puede ser… su hermano perdido, su primo, un fiel amigo de su infancia – Rapunzel dijo calmadamente.

– No sé quién sea, pero lo odio ahora mismo. ¿Cómo se atreve? Elsa es mía, no tiene ningún derecho de poner sus manos sobre las de ella y decirle… ¡No sé que le dijo! –

– Anna cálmate – Mérida dijo – Y siendo sincera, tú le terminaste

– ¿Y? No han pasado tantos días, apenas dos semanas y tres días lo que hace que sean diecisiete días. ¿Quién sale tan pronto con otra persona? ¡Le tomó un año volver a entablar una relación después de que el idiota anterior falleciera! –

– Estás celosa, no dices cosas inteligentes para empezar, cálmate –

– ¡Claro que estoy celosa! –

Las dos chicas miraron a la pelirroja caminar de un lado a otro sin cesar mientras juraba por lo bajo. Hubo un golpe en la puerta llamando la atención de las dos chicas sentadas en el sofá, pero no la atención de Anna que seguía maldiciendo el momento en que le hizo daño a Elsa. Camino Rapunzel hacia ella y abrió.

Olaf se encontraba en la entrada sonriendo como de costumbre, ancho y emocionado. En sus manos traía un six pack con unas botellas de vidrio a lo que Rapunzel solo rió levantando una ceja despreocupada. Entró tras haber saludado.

– Hola Mer, Anna – Sonrió el chico dejando el six pack en una mesa a un lado – ¿Qué le sucede?

– Está celosa. Acabamos de ver un vídeo de Elsa con un chico –

– ¿Está saliendo con alguien tan pronto? – Estaba sorprendido. Mérida sacudió la cabeza.

– No lo sé, solo sabemos que estaba con él – Respondió – ¿Qué trajiste?

– Ah, Eugene me dijo que nos juntaríamos aquí y me pidió traer algo de cerveza. Es barata así que será algo… interesante – Rió – Y en cuanto a él traería más

– Genial, reunión en mi casa – Rapunzel suspiro – ¿Por qué siempre soy la última en saberlo?

– Porque de lo contrario no nos la prestarías – Mérida dijo riendo.

– Pues claro que no lo haría, la última que estábamos aquí ustedes rompieron la estatua de cristal de la sirena. Mi madre me castigo por semanas – Rapunzel dijo.

No le molestaba mucho que sus amigos estuvieran allí en su casa pasando la tarde. Ellos tenían sus propias fiestas pequeñas. Algo de alcohol barato, películas, juegos de vídeo, charlas entre amigos (en ocasiones entre chicas y chicos por separados), etc. Anna recordaba que no hacía mucho tiempo atrás, Elsa había ido con ella a la casa de Rapunzel a una de las mini fiestas. Habían pasado por mucho, a Elsa nunca le había gustado beber aún cuando Anna lo hacía.

Esa tarde no midió nada. No le importaba nada salvo por cierta rubia que estaba a millones de kilómetros de ella. Una rubia que estaba en otro país lejos de ella. Tomaba varios tragos de una sola mientras reía con sus amigos. En ese momento ya no pensaba en Elsa. Borrachaba no estaba, pero si mareada. Habló con poco con sus amigas sobre cualquier estupidez que saliera de la boca de Rapunzel, luego jugo algo con Olaf y finalmente todo lo que supo es que la mayoría de sus recuerdos de esa tarde, la cual se había convertido en noche, estaban completamente borrosos.

No sabía cómo o cuándo fue que llegó a casa de Elsa a lanzar piedras a su puerta con lágrimas corriendo de sus ojos y mejillas. Sin darse cuentas le gritaba a la puerta solitaria. Le pedía perdón por haberle hecho daño, ella pensaba que era Elsa. Grito más y cuando la rabia la invadió nuevamente le grito enojada. Rabia, dolor, pena, miedo, desconcierto, celos. Anna sentía mucho en ese instante y era incapaz de dejarlo contenerse. Debía dejarlo salir y gritar.

Los gritos porque estaba celosa del chico. Le gritaba que no era justo que tras haber terminado y no haber pasado ni siquiera un mes ya estaba saliendo con alguien. Obvio que estaría celosa si eso sucediera y fuera porque aún le amaba. Dios. Anna siempre la amó y Elsa parecía que no. Ella ya no la quería. No respondió a sus llamadas. No respondió a sus mensajes. Ahora la desesperada por querer hablar con ella ya no era Elsa sino Anna. Se sentía herida. Le gritaba nuevamente perdón a la puerta. Estaba cansada. Mareada. El exceso de alcohol se había quemado rápidamente por la adrenalina. Los mareos vinieron, vomito en algún lado. Estaba agotada cuando se tambaleo a algún lado. Le apunto una vez más a la puerta con el dedo, le dijo que ella era la culpable de todo el dolor que sentían y le pidió disculpas, completamente desesperada y finalmente dio la vuelta.

Una luz enfoco su sombra más grande. Volteó a ver atrás y se sorprendió. La puerta estaba abierta y una sombra estaba allí. El corazón de Anna latió tan rápido y feroz. La sombra frente a ella tenía la misma, solo la misma, trenza que Elsa. Su figura. Su postura. ¡Era Elsa!

Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse a causa de tanto mareo y alcohol. Si la adrenalina quemo el alcohol un rato ahora se estaba por desmayarse entonces. Tal vez lo hizo porque Elsa no debería estar allí. Elsa estaba... en Noruega.

* * *

Cuando los ojos de Anna se abrieron el día siguiente, lo primero que habían enfocado fue un muro celeste borroso. Su mirada estaba borrosa. Su cabeza palpitaba con ferocidad. Anna gruñó apretando los parpados enojada. Gimió. Estaba en un intenso dolor con la cabeza, sin embargo, eso no evitaba que el aroma a violetas en la habitación pudiera ser percibido. Alguien estaba en la habitación con ella pues había escuchado los pasos de alguien en la habitación, un taconeo.

Abrió los ojos cuando escucho algo de cristal posicionarse en algo de madera, el sonido fue extraño. Observo aturdida la habitación en la que se encontraba. ¡Esta no era su casa o la de Rapunzel! Dios. Su mano lentamente se posiciono en su mejilla al sentir un calor medio frío, como si algo hubiera estado posado allí hace tan solo unos minutos, unos labios.

"_Cálmate Anna. Recuerda un poco sobre anoche, estabas bebiendo en casa de Rapunzel, lo que está explicando tu horrenda resaca, Dios, es horrible, muy horrible. Duele como el infierno. Auch. No te distraigas tonta. Piensa. Estabas con Rapunzel, bebiendo, recuerdo a Kristoff que te había entregado la botella pequeña de licor, sí… creo que lo recuerdo… Dios, pero no es suficiente, lo último que recuerdo es haber hablado con Eugene sobre alguna babosada. ¿Dónde estoy? Tranquila, no puede ser tan… ¡Oh por DIOS! ¡Esta ropa no es mía! ¿De quién es esta ropa? Uhm, huele delicioso, no Anna, basta, ¿acaso alguien anoche…?"_

– ¿Te sientes bien? –

El corazón de Anna latió ferozmente. Despegó su vista del cómodo pijama color azul cielo que traía puesto y enfoco a la quien le había hablado. Una mujer. Para entonces su vista estaba mejor y podía ver con claridad a la mujer que le daba la espalda mientras abría la ventana.

"_¡Claro que no estoy bien! ¿Quién es usted?"_

– Ahí te he traído un vaso con agua y aspirina –

"_¿Aspirina? ¿Y eso debe aliviar mis recuerdos?"_

La mujer enfrente de ella volteó dejando sin aliento a la pelirroja. Un recuerdo tonto e inútil vino a su mente, ella creyó ver a Elsa anoche, pero pensó que había sido un sueño, solo un sueño y no era Elsa, sino su madre.

"_Ok, esto no puede ser más extraño."_

La mujer le sonreía tranquilamente mientras la pelirroja seguía aturdida por lo que estaba sucediendo. Si la madre de Elsa estaba allí entonces la rubia, su rubia, podría estar allí también. En ese momento no le pareció importante el por qué estaba con la madre de Elsa allí o dónde estaba, o quizás por qué no estaba en casa de Rapunzel. Nada de eso importa.

– Venga tomate la pastilla y luego baja, he hecho el desayuno. Tu ropa está en la silla – La mujer dijo con un tono suave y tranquilo. Abandono la habitación dejando a Anna a solas.

La pelirroja paseo la mirada y no tardo en entender que estaba en la habitación de Elsa, su antigua habitación. Observo con cuidado cada detalle perdido. Las fotos de las montañas y auroras boreales habían desaparecido, su escritorio seguía allí y tal como dijo la madre de Elsa su ropa (la de Anna) estaba allí en la silla frente a un escritorio vacío por la falta del notebook y los cuadros, también la falta de un cuaderno en el cual hacer las tareas. La cama en sí no estaba hecha, pues había una sabana, un almohadón que a Anna se le hizo bastante cómodo y dos mantas que funcionaron para abrirgarla.

Se levanto de la cama y fue al baño con su ropa en mano. El espejo de medio cuerpo reflejo la mirada de Anna, tan cansada y agotada. Su cabeza aún palpitaba con ferocidad y la pastilla aspirina reposaba en la palma de su mano. No quería tomarla porque sería tan doloroso, sin embargo no podía evitarlo porque si quería quitarse ese dolor de encima tenía que hacerlo. Dejó la ropa a un lado y salió por el vaso de agua que estaba en el escritorio. Bebió la pastilla y luego gimió. El efecto instantáneo fue un fuerte dolor, sin embargo cuando se detuvo vino un efecto lento… esperar a que el dolor terminara. Tomó su ropa sorprendida un delicioso aroma se desprendía de ella, estaba suave y parecía recién lavada. Se cambió de ropa y bajo.

En el trayecto se había sorprendido de cómo estaba vacía la casa salvo por muebles de decorados, no habían objetos personales sin embargo. Habían cajas de mudanza. Debían ser las cosas que habían dejado aquí antes de irse a su país.

Los pies de Anna la llevaron tranquilamente hacia la cocina, el recorrido lo sabía de memoria aunque era algo extraño hacerlo en New York, más sencillo era recordar la casa de Elsa en Noruega.

El desayuno estaba servido, como esperaba que estuviera. Anna no había visto al padre de Elsa o a la misma Elsa, lo que se le hacía extraño. Hasta ahora solo a su madre.

Huevos y tocino. El estómago de Anna gruño. La pelirroja se sentó y comió tranquilamente.

– Uhm, disculpe – Murmuró Anna con un tenedor en la boca. Espero unos minutos y luego habló de nuevo – ¿pero qué hago aquí?

La madre de Elsa sonrió mientras se servía jugó en un vaso.

– Imagine que no lo recordarías – Rió ligeramente la madre de Elsa – Anoche, más bien en la madrugada, viniste aquí. Estabas algo molesta golpeabas la puerta y le pegabas con piedra incluso – Ella sonrió ligeramente – Buscabas a Elsa

– ¿Yo hice eso? – Se sonrojo con vergüenza.

La mujer asintió y rió – Pensaste que yo era Elsa, lloraste un poco y luego te quedaste dormida. No podía dejarte afuera así que te traje. Tu ropa – Arrugó la nariz – la lavé anoche, estaba algo pasada a alcohol

– Que vergüenza – Anna agachó la cabeza.

La mujer sonrió nuevamente dejando que el silencio se profundizara. El tiempo pasó lentamente para la pelirroja, una pregunta más estaba atorada en su garganta sin poder salir debido tanto a la vergüenza como al miedo. La mujer sonrió, casi leyendo sus pensamientos.

– Ella se encuentra ahora en Tromsø. Agdar la ha llevado para que pudiera conocer la universidad – Dijo con un tono suave y lejano. Se notaba que estaba contenta de que su pequeña hija, su única hija, estuviera entrando a la universidad. Anna lo sabía.

– Estoy segura de que le irá de maravilla – Dijo ella con un tono suave.

– Sí – Asintió – Yo también estoy segura

El silencio se prolongo un poco mientras las dos mujeres desayunaban. Cuando habían terminado Anna se disculpo con la madre de Elsa por todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Seguía queriendo morir de vergüenza por lo que había sucedido.

Cuando había estado dispuesta a irse antes de que algo malo sucediera se detuvo admirando algo en la mesa de centro del livin. La madre de Elsa estaba en la cocina aún, le había deseando un día agradable, pero no había notado que la pelirroja no se había ido aún. El corazón de Anna latió rápido.

– Es de Elsa – Anna camino rápido tomando un pequeño anillo con la letra E grabada – Estoy segura que es de ella, tiene su letra inicial

– Agdar se lo dio cuando cumplió quince – Sonrió Idunn apoyándose en el marco de la puerta de la cocina con un mantel en las manos – Pensamos que lo había perdido pero resulta que cuando moví un mueble para desentablarlo lo encontré tirado

Lo tomó en sus manos con delicadeza, lo observaba demasiado.

– No creo que Elsa sepa que lo tengo. Ella lo ha considerado perdido – Rió la madre de la rubia – Puedes conservarlo si quieres

La pelirroja miro a la mujer sorprendida – No, no puedo hacerlo. Si es algo especial de Elsa…

– No lo creo, dejo de usarlo cuando llegamos aquí, por eso se le perdió después de dejarlo siempre en cualquier lado – Rió tranquilamente. Anna seguía sin aceptar, lo que hizo que Idunn suspirará – Anna, sé lo que sucedió con Elsa, créeme, lo sé

La pelirroja agachó la mirada – ¿Entonces está molesta conmigo?

– Mentiría si dijera que no – La mujer dijo – Claro que estoy molesta. Dejaste a mi hija como si nada después de decirle cientos de veces cuanto la querías. Elsa no ha dejado de llorar o… ¿Sabes? No importa. Olvídalo – Sacudió la cabeza – Solo quiero que sepas una cosa, no importa la razón por la que hayan terminado o lo que sea que pudo suceder… si necesitas hablar con alguien sobre Elsa puedes hacerlo conmigo

Anna asintió. Dejo el anillo en donde estaba y luego se fue de allí. ¿Qué esperaba realmente? ¿Qué la madre de Elsa la recibiera con los brazos abiertos después de que le rompió el corazón a su hija?

Sin embargo, si Elsa no había estado en la casa entonces por qué la sensación de unos labios sobre su mejilla, por qué la imagen de Elsa como una sombra en el umbral de su puerta, por qué el aroma a violetas que tan bien conocía. Anna se estaba imaginando un mundo si pensaba que Elsa estaba allí.

No podía ser que Elsa hubiera sido más que solo un sueño de ebria.

Llego a casa de Rapunzel y se encontró con su mejor amiga tirada de cabezas en el sofá. Levanto una ceja extrañada y luego busco con la mirada al resto de sus amigos. Kristoff estaba tirado en dos sillas, con la cabeza colgando por el borde; Mérida estaba en el suelo acurrucada junto a varios cojines; Olaf estaba sentado en la cocina sirviéndose una taza de café; Eugene estaba tirado en la escalera. Hizo una mueca incrédula de que fueran las cuatro de la tarde y nadie hubiera despertado aún.

Camino hacia la habitación tranquilamente y se sentó en una de las sillas vacías. Olaf le sonrió, aunque no se notaba tan contento debido a la resaca.

– ¿Dónde estabas? – Preguntó bebiendo un poco de su café mientras se frotaba la sien.

– Elsa – Respondió tranquilamente. Pasó su mano por su cabeza observando un pote con algo de comida del día anterior.

El chico, ahora castaño, parpadeó sorprendido – ¿Elsa? ¿No estaba en Noruega?

– No, bueno sí, es decir, uhg. No sé en que maldito momento de la noche me fui a casa de Elsa, aparentemente hice una escena y, gracias a Dios, los vecinos no llamaron a la policía. ¿Te imaginas si la hubieran llamado? ¡Ahora estaría en prisión! Mis padres podrían matarme, como sea, igual habría salido bajo fianza… seguro que sí, ¿verdad? La madre de Elsa me dejo entrar y todo lo que sé es eso porque no sé a detalles que clase de escena hice, Dios que vergüenza. Al menos Elsa no estaba allí para verme, sin embargo siento como si lo hubiera estado a menos claro que sea mi imaginación, la habitación de Elsa claro que debe oler como a ella, pero con dos meses de distancia en que ella no hubiera estado usándola fue raro pero no importaba – Suspiro – Olaf, ¿tú entiendes que hice mal en romper con ella cierto, pero fue por una buena causa así que no es _tan_ malo, verdad?

– Anna, soy tu amigo y te diré la verdad: no importa cuál sea la causa, no deberías haber ignorado tus sentimientos y los de ella – Sonrió con tristeza – No debería estar en contra tuya sino apoyándote, pero por lo que he visto hubiera sido mejor que no rompieras con ella

La pelirroja suspiro – Como quisiera poder volver el tiempo atrás – Escondió el rostro en las manos – Quiero a Elsa devuelta. Fui una tonta y no dejo de decirme que estuvo bien el por qué lo hice, que Elsa está mejor así y se puede concentrar más en su carrera que en hacerme llamadas telefónicas, sin embargo incluso yo sé que es mentira. Dios. La extraño tanto. Quisiera poder hablar con ella como antes, hablar de noche hasta la madrugada. Poder decirle cuanto la quiero y cosas así, volver a hablar cursilerías nocturnas e incluso uno que otro comentario pervertido. Yo quiero poder estar con ella, la extraño… – Apretó los puños – Soy una estúpida

– Anna… claro que eres una estúpida –

– Ah, gracias – Dijo con sarcasmo.

– No, no eres una estúpida por lo que hiciste sino por no arreglarlo –

– ¡Qué crees que intento! – Gimió – Ella no me responde

– ¿Y no pensaste en llamar a Ariel para que te la pase o hable con ella para que acepte hablar contigo? – Preguntó Olaf tranquilamente, la pelirroja le miro sorprendida.

– No… –

Sonrió – Entonces, ¿qué esperas?

– Que mi resaca termine – La chica dijo. Ambos rieron tranquilamente antes de escuchar los quejidos de alguien despertando, lo que aumento la risa de ambos.

* * *

Anna sonrió tranquilamente. ¿Por qué le costaba tanto hacer una llamada sencilla a Noruega para hablar con la prima de Elsa y así pedirle de favor que hable con Elsa para que ella hable consigo? ¿Es tan difícil comprender?

"_Puedes hacerlo, Anna. Solo no pienses en que te puede gritar y negarse a hacerlo después de que le rompiste el corazón a su prima."_

Y marco.

El teléfono sonó varias veces hasta que al fin atendieron. La pelirroja se aclaro la garganta al escuchar una voz, calmada, hablarle.

– _¿Qué sucede, Anna?_ –

No parecía enojada, lo que era bueno.

– Uhm, hola Ariel – Anna dijo nerviosa – Siento molestarte, pero necesito tu ayuda

Hubo un silencio. Anna prefirió esperar a que Ariel le dijera la respuesta en lugar de volver a preguntar. No quería perder su única oportunidad de conseguir que Elsa hablara con ella.

– _¿Qué es…? _–

– Oh, sí… ¿Puedes hablar con Elsa? Sé que es difícil considerando lo que sucedió y sé que tú lo sabes así que, Dios, si quieres gritarme no te detendré, pero por favor, habla con ella para que ella quiera hablar conmigo. No me responde a las llamadas y cosas así. Necesito hablar y disculparme –

– _¿Quieres hablar con ella… después de que tú misma ignoraste sus llamadas?_ –

La pelirroja se sonrojo apenada – Sé que es injusto…

– _No lo haré _– Sonaba con firmeza.

– Por favor, Ariel. Necesito hablar con ella. Cometí un error y quisiera decírselo. Soy una estúpida, tal vez algo peor, pero necesito hablar con ella. Me urge hacerlo –

– _No lo haré _– Repitió con la misma firmeza. La pelirroja agacho la mirada sintiendo algo correr por su mejilla. Una gota llego a sus labios con un sabor salado, Anna sabía que estaba llorando y a éste punto ya ni siquiera le importaba nada – _Anna, ¿tú sabes en dónde está Elsa?_

– Tromsø – Fue una respuesta única. Anna siguió sollozando en silencio mientras la chica del otro seguía manteniendo sus silencios en intervalos. La pelirroja escucho un suspiro rendida.

– _No es así _– Los ojos de Anna se abrieron confundida, estaba por preguntar a qué se refería cuando Ariel volvió a hablar – _Está en New York_

Continuar…


	34. Chapter 34

_**Resumen:**_Todo el mundo hablaba sobre el accidente en el hielo. No importa cuantas veces intento olvidarlo, allí estaban todos para recordárselo. Elsa es una joven estudiante distinguida entre los pasillos escolares, fría y seria, pero algo nuevo sucederá cuando entable una amistad con cierta pelirroja ¿Será posible que la compañía de cierta pelirroja sea suficiente para que la rubia se abra?

Disclaimer: Frozen es propiedad de Disney. Con la participación especial de algunos personas más de Disney.

* * *

Voluntad sobre Hielo

34

La mente de Anna estaba en shock. No podía creer lo que había escuchado y la verdad no lo creía de hecho. Pensaba que sus oídos estaban engañándola, necesitaba con urgencia una hora al otorrino porque no creía en nada lo que estaba escuchando. Ariel estaba jugando con ella, sí era eso, ella jugaba con Anna para molestarla por haber terminado con su prima. La pelirroja no sabía que la noruega podía ser tan cruel con sus bromas, eso no estaba bien.

"_Elsa no puede estar aquí en New York. Yo estuve en su casa la noche anterior y ella no estaba allí. Solo su madre. Elsa está en Tromsø con su padre viendo la universidad. ¿Por qué mentiría si no fuera así? ¿Por qué Ariel está jugándome ésta broma pesada? ¿Acaso quiere hacerme sentir peor de lo que ya estoy? ¡Me arrepiento de lo que hice! Quiero a Elsa de nuevo. Quiero besarla. Quiero abrazarla como si fuera el único ser en la tierra. Decirle un montón de babosadas que se dicen los novios. Acurrucarme con ella. Quiero verla. Soy capaz de arrodillarme si es necesario para que me disculpe por mi tontería, solo la quiero devuelta. ¿Es mucho pedir?"_

– ¿Anna? ¿Estás respirando? –

La pelirroja asintió inconscientemente como si la noruega fuera capaz de verle. Sacudió su cabeza.

– Elsa no está aquí – Dijo con tristeza.

– _Sí lo está. Llego hace tres días con su madre. Fueron a buscar sus cosas y a arreglar unas cosas en la escuela para que pudiera obtener su diploma. _–

– Eso es imposible, apenas ayer vi un vídeo de ella en noruega –

– _¿El vídeo del dinero? Anna, eso sucedió hace una semana _– La pelirroja noruega suspiro – _¿Por qué no vas a su casa?_

– Estuve en su casa y su madre me dijo que estaba en Tromsø –

– _Estoy segura de que Elsa me matará. Escucha, ella está en New York, su madre te mintió seguro porque ella no quiere verte y no quiere que sepas que está allí. Yo creo que deberías ir a buscarla si quieres hablar con ella _–

Anna tragó saliva – ¿Y sí no quiere hablar conmigo?

Hubo un silencio hasta que fue roto por un suspiro – _Pues ese no es mi problema, ahora es tuyo, siempre lo fue. Le hiciste daño, ¿qué esperabas honestamente? Agradece que te tengo suficiente cariño como para contarte que está allá y solo porque quiero que vuelva a ser feliz y sé que solo contigo será feliz. He visto a muchos intentar coquetear con ella y ser rechazados, fuiste la primera que después de mucho tiempo pudo conseguir una relación con ella. Elsa te quería, me atrevo a decir que te ama… la he visto sufrir antes y créeme que cuando sufrió después de Will no era nada comparado a como sufrió por ti. Te ama. Te ha llorado y ha sentido rabia. Yo la quiero, y quiero lo mejor para ella, lo mejor eres tú_

– Hablaré con ella aún si no quiere – Dijo con firmeza Anna.

– _Estupendo, ahora… será mejor que me cuelgues porque no sé qué hora será allá, pero aquí es de madrugada _– Dijo la pelirroja cansada. Anna hizo una mueca.

– Una cosa más, el chico del vídeo, ¿quién era? –

Se escuchó una risa – _No te lo contaré. Pregúntaselo a ella_

La pelirroja suspiro y sonrió. Apenas se despidió de la chica su sonrisa se agrando más. Frente a ella un espejo reflejaba su felicidad. No podía creerlo.

"_Elsa está aquí. Ella está aquí. Puedo ir ahora a su casa, son las nueve y es probable que la pueda encontrar, pero… ¿y si realmente no quiere hablarme? ¿Y si me echa? No… metí la pata una vez y debo remediarlo. Soy una verdadera imbécil por haberle terminado, yo la amo y no quería esto. Ya sé, realmente me iré ahora. Necesito verla y no puedo esperar ni un día más. Tengo que solucionar todo y si ella no quiere volver conmigo entonces le diré que al menos seamos amigas, de esa forma puedo volver a conquistarla."_

Y con ese último pensamiento salió de su casa tan rápido que la mirada de desconcierto de sus padres la vio fugazmente. No alcanzo a sacar un abrigo. Todo estaba oscuro y las luces iluminaban el camino de una forma tan escasa, pero no importaba, Anna lo conocía de memoria. Corrió por la calle. Había un poco de nieve porque el invierno ya casi llegaba a su fin, pronto sería otoño. Corrió tan rápido como le daban las piernas, e incluso se exigió ir más rápido y sin detenerse.

De su boca un vapor en forma de nube se escapaba, su respiración era agitada y jadeaba un poco. Miraba la entrada de la casa, cerrada pero las luces encendidas. Una sombra se movía de un lado a otro y con las cortinas cerradas era imposible saber quien era, pero Anna lo apostaba todo a que era Elsa. El corazón se lo decía.

Tragó saliva nerviosa. _"Basta Anna, necesitas nervios de acero. No hay vuelta atrás."_ Camino hacia la puerta y golpeó suavemente tres veces con los nudillos. Se abstuvo de tocar la melodía que le había inventado a Elsa para que siempre reconociera que era ella cuando golpeaba. En ese momento no quería que la rubia escapara.

La puerta se abrió y Anna se pellizco sorprendida. Efectivamente Elsa estaba en New York… ¡Y frente a ella! Ahí estaba, parada como una diosa en un pijama sencillo y vago. Eran unos pantalones de polar con un diseño escoses y una camiseta celeste con el dibujo de una vaquita animada a un costado inferior. El pijama en sí no era la gran cosa, pero a Anna se le hizo todo. Era como si estuviera viendo a una diosa frente a ella y tal vez era porque su trenza como de costumbre caía de su hombro izquierdo, solo que de una forma más desordenada. La parada descolocada junto con su mirada. Elsa no esperaba a la pelirroja, se notaba. Su rostro no estaba terrado, sino sorprendido. Parecía que ni siquiera estaba respirando. Era su Elsa, la misma que conoció, se enamoro y destrozó. Era ella.

Cuantas ganas tenía de tomarla de la cintura, enrollar sus piernas a su cadera y empotrarla en la pared más cercana mientras devoraba sus labios con hambre. Cuantas ganas tenía de hacerla suya tanto como fuera posible. Tocar su piel, acariciarla y abrazarla.

Pero no se movió.

Observaba fijo a la rubia. Su rostro era la perfección esculpida así como su cuerpo. Recordaba cada curva de éste, cada lunar escondido. La hermosa y delicada marca en su seno derecho, esa que tanto amaba besar y mordisquear. Anhelaba tanto tocarla.

Y Elsa… Elsa solo la miraba sorprendida. Perpleja. Aturdida. Desconcertada. Anna estaba allí, en su puerta. La examinó de pies a cabeza, no creía que fuera ella, pero lo era. Anna notó como la miraba, como si estuviera viviendo un sueño, lo sabía. Se aclaró la garganta haciéndola reacción.

En ese momento Elsa dio señales de vida. Anna vio los dedos de Elsa volverse blancos de lo fuerte que sostenían la puerta. Su parada en ese momento, que había sido con una mano sujetando la puerta y la otra caída a un lado, dándole un aspecto despreocupado, se volvió rígido. Irguió su cuerpo y su rostro se endureció.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – Un tono frío fue usado en su voz. Le dolió a Anna.

– Necesitaba hablar contigo – Anna dijo con un tono temeroso – No has respondido a mis llamadas o mensajes

– Y tú no lo hiciste hace un mes, ¿por qué tengo que hacerlo si no fuiste capaz de responderme a mí? – Había rencor en su voz.

– Porque no eres como yo – Anna dudo un poco, más bien sonó a una pregunta cuando no era su intención – ¿Por favor, podemos hablar?

– No – Cerró la puerta, pero Anna fue más rápida poniendo la mano y el pie. Obligo a abrirla y la miro a los ojos – Necesito hablarte Elsa, por favor

– Y yo necesito que te vayas –

– Lo haré. Lo haré. Pero primero por favor, habla conmigo un rato. Quiero que hables conmigo. Yo necesito hablar contigo – Se dejó caer de rodillas mirando a Elsa a los ojos, las lagrimas salieron solas – Por favor, Els, necesito que hablemos. Yo… yo cometí un error y quiero contártelo. Quiero que hablemos y arreglemos lo que sucede. Por favor… Ya no sé qué hacer

Elsa la miro sorprendida. Notó que Anna vestía con unos shorts cortos y una polera de mangas cortas. Ella misma tenía algo de frío debido a que la puerta estaba abierta, pero Anna… Anna debía estar congelándose. Finalmente suspiro y la dejó entrar. Anna sonrió aliviada entrando con timidez a la casa de Elsa. Era la primera vez que sentía no ser bienvenida en aquellas paredes.

– Hablamos en el livin – La chica dijo. La rubia camino por delante y en noruego habló hacia su madre que se encontraba sentada en uno de los sillones con un libro en que leía. La pelirroja intercambio una mirada con la madre de Elsa y la mujer no dijo nada, apenas asintió y se fue dejando a las chicas solas.

Anna miro a Elsa de reojo, ella estaba de espaldas cerrando unas cosas que seguramente había estado usando antes de que Anna apareciera allí. De nuevo, era sorprendente verla allí. Cuánto la había extrañado. Quizá en ese momento Anna aún quería besarla, pero el pensamiento le sorprendió. Elsa llevaba tres días aquí en New York y Anna lo desconocía, solo anoche se enteró de que la madre de Elsa estaba aquí y la rubia se oculto. Quizá… quizá Elsa si era quien anoche había abierto la puerta. Quizá no era a la madre de Elsa a quien le hablaba la noche anterior cuando estaba ebria sino la misma Elsa. Eso explicaría la sensación en su mejilla y el olor a violetas que tanto amaba. Siempre fue Elsa. Ella le hizo entrar. Ella le cambio la ropa por un pijama cómodo. Ella la cuido por la noche.

Tomó asiento en un sillón mientras Elsa se recostaba en el sofá. Estaba, literalmente, recostada. Anna jugó con sus manos y luego habló.

– ¿Anoche estuviste conmigo? – Preguntó.

– Tú estabas ebria y gritándole a mi puerta. No iba dejarte afuera a las cuatro de la mañana –

La pelirroja asintió. Miro a Elsa de reojo, la rubia no dejaba de estar seria. Su rostro era completamente inusual inclusive para ella. Anna tragó saliva agachando la mirada.

– Yo me equivoque. Jamás debí decirte que termináramos. No sé en que estaba pensando –

Elsa la miro fijo, seria y sin mostrar las emociones arremolinadas dentro de su interior. Respiro hondo desviando la mirada. La pelirroja entendió que iba a ser más difícil que un solo "lo siento."

– Els, escúchame por favor, háblame –

– ¿Qué quieres? Solo has venido a decirme disculpas, ¿acaso piensas que así nada más voy a perdonarte? – La miro seria.

– Bueno, casi… – Rió nerviosa – No. La verdad es que no. Uhm, yo realmente no estoy segura de que decir. Quería llegar aquí, terminar de rodillas lo más seguro y pedirte disculpas hasta que te aburrieras y me perdonaras, pero… uhm, creo que eso no es así. Mira, uhm, cometí un error y no lo digo solo porque sea cierto o porque es lo que debo decir cuando pido disculpas sino porque es verdad y me cuesta creer que no me di cuenta antes de que pudiera haber terminado contigo. Tú y yo hemos pasado por grandes cosas, nos han gustado cada momento que hemos tenido de hecho. Cuando estábamos juntas tomando helados o simplemente un silencio cómodo. Momentos que yo jamás olvidaré. Te quiero Elsa y no quiero que, bueno, de hecho me gustaría poder volver contigo e imagino que eso no será posible porque ya te rompí el corazón y no fue agradable, pero al menos podríamos intentar se amigas, tal vez así yo pueda volver a conquistarte, no eso no suena bien, uhg. ¿Ves? Ya estoy divagando de forma extraña y eso es porque tú me haces divagar. No es que sea malo, me gusta cuando te ries cada vez que divago, es lindo escuchar esa tierna risa escondida detrás de tus manos, pero oh Dios, sigo haciéndolo. Elsa, discúlpame – Los ojos de la pelirroja enfocaron tristeza y arrepentimiento – Yo hice mal, muy al en terminar contigo. Tú eres todo para mí, el mayor orgullo que tenía en mi vida y lo arruine. Tú eres mía, o lo eras… Dios, no sé que decirte Elsa. Todo lo que quiero es que por favor me perdones, cometí el error de terminar contigo para no tener miedo de… no lo sé… sufrir. Admito que si bien la idea principal de esto era que pudiéramos concentrarnos en nuestras carreras, pero mierda, me quedan dos semanas de clases y no he podido concentrarme porque no dejo de pensar en ti y lo peor de todo es que la idea era no sufrir, ahora todo es en mi contra

Elsa la miro expectante por unos minutos, Anna suspiro pesadamente – Para no saber qué decir, has hablado bastante – Anna esperó algo más, se había sonrojado tan furiosamente como lo estaría un tomate – Escucha – La rubia tomo sus rodillas en un abrazo y miro a Anna apoyando su mentón en las rodillas. El aspecto que le daba la posición era similar a la de una niña pequeña, sobre todo por sus ojos tristes – Si realmente lo lamentas… ¿por qué no me respondiste? ¿Sabes cuánto te llame? Estuve sola… en mi cama llorando – Escondió la cabeza en las piernas y su voz sonó tan profundo, ahogada – Solo quería oír tu voz. Escucharte al menos decir hola, no importa si feliz. Triste. Enojada. Lo que fuera funcionaba. Te necesité, Anna

La pelirroja miro a la chica con el corazón encogido, se movió de su asiento al de la rubia para quedar frente a ella. Tomo una de sus manos que aún abrazaba su pierna, con cuidado la rubia alzó la mirada. Lágrimas corrían por sus ojos.

– Cometí el mayor error de mi vida, mucho más grande que la vez que decidí acompañar a un campamento a Eugene y me lance por la tirolesa, ¿sabías que esas cosas son resbalosas? Me caí y luego casi me ahogo, Eugene me sacó de allí gracias a Dios, mi punto es… que he cometido miles de errores en mi vida, cientos, pero éste fue el mayor y el peor – El pulgar de Anna quito una lágrima del rostro de Elsa – _Yo te amo_, mucho te amo. No sé si realmente nosotras dos podamos tener una oportunidad de nuevo, pero al menos quiero que lo sepas, te amo Elsa…

La rubia le miro sorprendida. El silencio se hizo presente provocando que ambas se preguntaran si eran segundos, minutos u horas el tiempo que pasaba en ese silencio. Anna sonrió con ligeresa. Una loca idea se metió en su cabeza y no le importó. Se acercó lentamente al rostro de Elsa observando sus labios.

– No lo hagas – Titubeó la rubia platinada.

– ¿Estás segura? – Preguntó – Quiero hacerlo. Y sé que tú quieres que lo haga

Elsa enfocó la mirada en los labios de Anna, tan cerca suyo, apenas un centímetro de distancia. Podía sentir el aliento sobre el suyo, el aroma a alcohol de esa mañana aún estaba presente, pero también un ligero aroma a menta peleaba contra el alcohol para dominar en la boca. Intento decirle nuevamente que no lo hiciera, pero su voz le falló.

Los labios de Anna eran tal y como los recordaba. Su ceño se frunció ligeramente mientras la pelirroja saboreaba los labios de Elsa. No era con hambre, no era con desesperación, era lento y delicado. Tranquilo. El mundo de Elsa parecía dar miles de vueltas, la chica sabía que debía de sostenerse para incluso no caer de espaldas mientras Anna la besaba, pero por alguna razón ya no podía moverse. Sus manos habían dejado de abrazar sus piernas y se encontraban a los lados en el sofá, sus uñas se enterraron en el cojín de plumas y sus piernas lentamente se fueron estirando hasta quedar en un pequeño ángulo flectado, las de Anna se habían posicionado al lado de las suyas apretándolas con fuerza desde los talones. Una mano de Anna se había posicionado sobre la suya acariciando con el pulgar en círculos sobre el dorso. El sabor a mentas sin duda peleaba en la boca de Anna contra el alcohol que la pelirroja había intentado disuadir desde temprano. Por otro lado, Anna sabía perfectamente que los labios de la rubia seguían teniendo sabor a gloria, mezclado con algo de chocolate.

Si bien en un inicio Elsa no había correspondido por alguna razón solo le bastaron diez segundos para hacerlo. Anna no podía creerla suerte que tenía de tener a Elsa con ella. No le importaba nada y es que ambas sabían a la perfección que cualquier pelea, llanto o miedo que hubieran sentido se había desvanecido tan pronto como sus labios hicieron click.

* * *

Anna miro la casa de Elsa tranquilamente, sentada en el sofá con una expresión de confusión. Su mirada se detuvo en una taza con apenas unas gotas de chocolate y un libro cerrado a su lado. Volteó hacia la cocina donde Elsa se encontraba y se puso en pie para ir a verla.

Apenas se apoyó en el marco sin hacer ruido. Elsa estaba de espaldas a ella calentando algo, recostada contra la isla de la cocina y de brazos cruzados, de espaldas a ella. Anna se acerco con cuidado y le tocó el hombro.

– Uhm, hola – Dijo nerviosa.

– Hola – La rubia dijo con seriedad.

Anna miro la olla que estaba al fuego – Huele delicioso, ¿chocolate?

– Ujum –

El silencio se hizo presente. Anna jugó con sus manos tocando la punta de sus dedos de una mano contra la otra mano varias veces. Tragó saliva, alzó un dedo para decir algo pero no dijo nada, pensó mejor y luego volvió a hacer lo mismo.

– Els, ¿podemos hablar? Tú sabes, sobre lo que sucedió hace un momento –

– ¿Qué sucedió? –

– No finjas que no sabes que es – Anna tragó saliva intentando disimular una mueca dolida ante la indiferencia de Elsa – Nos besamos

– Ujum – Seguía con la mirada en la olla sin hervir.

Anna rodó los ojos tomando del brazo a la rubia. Escondió su mirada en su flequillo por un segundo – Estás haciendo lo mismo que hiciste aquella vez

– ¿Qué cosa? – Seguía con indiferencia en su voz.

– Eso. Evitarlo. ¿Por qué lo haces? Yo te bese en el lago arcoíris y tú me ignoraste, intentaste fingir que nada había sucedido cuando fue todo lo contrario y por eso tú te lastimaste –

– ¿Perdón? – Ahora sí había algo de emoción en su voz, algo más… enojado – Yo no tuve la culpa, la tuviste tú por querer presionar. ¡Estás haciendo lo mismo ahora!

– Elsa solo quiero hablar contigo de lo que sucedió. Yo quiero que tú me digas de una vez que sientes en éste momento. Si estás enojada, por favor solo digo que necesito saber –

– Quisiera… que me dejarás sola – Elsa dijo apagando el fuego.

– Te amo – Dijo Anna.

– Anna por favor no –

– Pero lo hago. Te amo – Y sin pensar, la pelirroja abrazo por al cintura a la rubia recostando su mejilla en la espalda de Elsa. La sintió tensarse y pedirle que la soltará, pero después de obtener una respuesta negativa Elsa no dijo más.

– ¿Por qué sigues haciendo esto? – Elsa preguntó apoyando las manos en el mesón. Anna seguía sin soltarla.

– Porque tú no me cuentas cómo te sientes. Quiero tenerte en mi vida de nuevo –

Elsa dijo – Suéltame por favor –

– No –

– Anna –

– No –

– Dios –

– No –

– ¿Quieres decirme algo más que solo "no"? –

– No –

Elsa resopló.

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –

– Un beso –

– ¿Un beso, eh? – Elsa rió apenas, el corazón de Anna se aceleró – ¿Y si no quisiera dártelo?

– Si quieres. Te conozco – Anna murmuró aferrándose más fuerte – Quieres hacerlo tanto como yo

…

– Suéltame, Anna –

– No –

– No podemos estar toda la tarde así, Anna – Dijo la chica – Suéltame ahora

– No –

– ¡Anna suéltame! – Elsa alzó la voz.

– No –

– ¡DRITT, ANNA SUÉLTAME! – Elsa se giro bruscamente obligando a Anna a soltarla. Miro a Elsa sorprendida, la rubia platinada estaba molesta, sin embargo su malestar se detuvo por unos segundos solo para dejarse caer de rodillas. Se agazapo contra el mueble – Mierda, perdón, no quería gritar

Anna la miro sorprendida. Era como una pequeña asustada. Se inclino hacia ella.

– Els, mírame – Tomo su rostro en sus manos – Perdóname, pero me gustaría que fueras – Resopló – Solo perdóname

Y cuando planeaba irse Elsa se paró rápidamente, tomo a Anna de la cintura y escondió su rostro en el hombro de la chica. Anna estaba sorprendida.

– No te vayas. No quiero que me vuelvas a dejar. Yo no… no estoy lista para perderte de nuevo. Aún te necesito –

Anna sonrió ligeramente. Todo lo que quería escuchar era eso. Elsa no la soltaba ahora y cuando Anna la miro sintió los labios de la rubia sobre los suyos en un tierno beso.

* * *

La rubia dejo caer unas mantas en el sofá mientras Anna la miraba con una expresión casi divertida – ¿Qué? Dos mantas y una almohada, ¿y si pasó frío?

– Me dices y traeré más mantas – La rubia tomo el libro de la mesa de centro y lo puso en un librero junto a unos pocos libros que estaban allí pues los demás estaban en cajas.

– ¿Por qué están cargando todo? – Anna cuestiono.

– Mis padres venderán la casa – Elsa no miró – Debemos desalojarla pronto para que puedan venderla

– ¿Y qué harán todo esto? – Señaló a las cajas en el suelo – No creo que quepa en tu casa

– Supongo que mi padre hará espacio en casa y lo que sobre irá al desván – Elsa dijo tranquilamente.

Anna miro todo y luego sacudió la cabeza – ¿Qué va a suceder con nosotras?

– No hay un nosotras, Anna – Elsa le miró seria – Nosotras no hemos llegado a establecer qué hacer con nuestra relación. Lo veremos luego, ahora puedes dormir aquí o ir a tu casa, imagino que no lo harás por la hora

– Auch, me duele tu indiferencia – La rubia comenzó a irse y la pelirroja miro el sofá y luego a Elsa – ¿Qué tal si voy contigo a tu cama, eh?

– Anna – Elsa dijo sin detenerse al subir.

La pelirroja rió rascando su nuca nerviosa – Jeje, sí, seguro, entendí. Mala idea

Se recostó en el sofá dando miles de vueltas. No era que fuera incomodo, pero incluso en noruega el sofá de Elsa era más cómodo que ese. Tampoco podía dormir por la presencia de la rubia en el piso de arriba. Cuantas ganas de ir con ella. Cerró los ojos y de a poco se quedó dormida.

Cuando se despertó a la mañana siguiente, inusualmente se encontraba con Elsa a su lado en el mismo sofá. No sabía en qué momento la rubia había bajado y se había recostado a su lado, pero no le importó. Elsa estaba abrazándola mientras se mantenía acurrucada junto a ella.

Una suspiro lleno de cariño se escapo de los labios de Anna, una sonrisa encantadora estaba dibujada allí y un besó en la frente de Elsa fue un acto hecho. Cuando la rubia abrió los ojos, Anna vio su mirada adormilada, intento despertarle, pero Elsa siguió durmiendo.

"_Debe ser la primera vez que duerme de corrido sin tener que levantarse tan temprano"_

– Elsa – Dijo con un tono suave y juguetón – Despierta mi amor

– Anna Duérmete – Murmuro Elsa casi sin mover sus labios. La pelirroja se rió – Y no me llames así

Elsa reía suavemente mientras Anna sonreía. La pelirroja movió un poco a Elsa y la rubia gimió cansada. Se volvió a reír.

– ¿Qué haces aquí, Els? –

– Me sentía sola – Murmuró la rubia sin abrir los ojos estrechando a la pelirroja más a su cuerpo.

– ¿Sí? – Se rió Anna. Besó nuevamente la frente de Elsa – ¿Esto significa que hemos vuelto?

Hubo un silencio largo que a Anna se le hizo molesto, cuando Elsa habló apenas se le entendió, pero el punto es que la sonrisa de Anna no podía ser mejor.

– Yo también te amo, Elsa – Correspondió a la frase dicha por la rubia.

Continuara…


	35. Chapter 35

_**Resumen:**_Todo el mundo hablaba sobre el accidente en el hielo. No importa cuantas veces intento olvidarlo, allí estaban todos para recordárselo. Elsa es una joven estudiante distinguida entre los pasillos escolares, fría y seria, pero algo nuevo sucederá cuando entable una amistad con cierta pelirroja ¿Será posible que la compañía de cierta pelirroja sea suficiente para que la rubia se abra?

Disclaimer: Frozen es propiedad de Disney. Con la participación especial de algunos personas más de Disney.

Y con éste ya solo nos queda un capítulo más para subir. Así es, este es el penúltimo aunque sería algo así como el último en realidad porque el siguiente es un Epilogo, pero vamos a decirle que es el penúltimo. Hey, una duda, ¿quién haría un fanart, no es que yo no sepa, pero a computador no se me da muy bien dibujar y bueno quisiera tener un bonito fanart. Otra cosa, he pensando un poco en lo que me han pedido, una segunda parte y estoy tratando de encontrar una trama para ver si puedo hacerla, de ser así no veo por qué no hacerla, pero hasta el momento la trama que he pensado está algo incompleta.

* * *

Voluntad sobre Hielo

35

Elsa sonrió con cariño tomando la gran caja en sus manos. Anna sonreía tranquilamente sentada en la camioneta mientras la rubia subía las cajas con cuidado. En sus manos Anna comía una paleta de uva mientras Elsa se cruzaba de brazos tras subir una caja más. La pelirroja sonrió despreocupada.

– ¿Qué me dices si me ayudas, eh? –

– No – Rió juguetona – Yo guarde todo, es tu turno

– Anna – Elsa hablo con un tono peligroso.

– Bien, te ayudaré – Rió Anna. Se bajo de camioneta y subió una caja – Dime, Els, ¿qué va a pasar ahora?

– No lo sé – Elsa se encogió de hombros – Volveré a Noruega y tú te quedarás, ¿no?

– Me gustaría que te quedarás conmigo – Anna dijo abrazando a la chica.

– Hey, lo haré, un día más, ¿sí? – Besó la frente de Anna – No me perdería tu cumpleaños por nada

Anna sonrió con cariño asintiendo. Ambas chicas terminaron de guardar las cajas en la parte trasera de la camioneta para luego entrar en la casa Winter. Completamente vacía y desolada, la casa daba un aspecto de soledad. Elsa camino lentamente por los corredores. Sus tacones resonaban con eco al no haber objetos.

Se recargo en el marco de la puerta del living comedor mientras miraba con una sonrisa casi melancólica el lugar en donde su sofá había estado antes de que se lo llevaran. Se recordaba a si misma sentada leyendo un libro bebiendo chocolate caliente como de costumbre. La chica desvió la mirada hacia otro lugar de la casa viéndose a sí misma allí haciendo algo, como en la mesa del comedor desayunando, cerca de donde solía estar el teléfono, etc. Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

– Els, hay que desalojar – Anna dijo con un tono suave.

La rubia asintió lentamente y se dio la vuelta. En cuanto se acerco a la pelirroja, ésta le sonrió con cariño y luego la tomo del brazo mientras salían.

* * *

Las carcajadas en la casa de los Summer eran bastante estruendosas. Anna no podía ni siquiera respirar mientras Eugene seguía haciendo algún acto cómico para hacer reír a todos. Finalmente, cuando el timbre de la casa sonó, las risas cesaron lentamente mientras se luchaba para tomar aire. Anna corrió prácticamente a la puerta sabiendo que del otro lado estaría Elsa. Y no se equivoco.

La rubia le echó una mirada a su novia sorprendida. La pelirroja vestía con unos shorts cortos y una polera de mangas largas color rosada, de hecho, era una sudadera que tenía escrito NY. También usaba un gorro de fiestas y por su puestos sus dos trenzas gemelas y favoritas.

– ¡Elsa! – Literalmente se echó a sus brazos en un salto. La rubia dio un paso atrás para evitar caerse mientras abrazaba a la chica – Viniste

– Pero claro, ¿pensaste que no vendría a tu cumpleaños? – Elsa sonrió besando la sien de la chica – Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños princesa

Anna sonrió con entusiasmo rodeando el cuello de Elsa con sus brazos – Me encanta que me llames así

– ¿Sí? – Elsa rió tranquilamente – Pues eres _mi_ princesa

La pelirroja sonrió tomándola de la mano – Venga, entra, te presentaré a mi familia. Tú sabes, no a mis padres o mi hermano porque a ellos ya los conoces, sino a mis tíos, los padres de Rapunzel, por cierto ellos están contentos de que al fin te van a conocer y mis padres están felices de que las cosas entre nosotras estén mejores, sobre todo que hubieras podido venir. Nada los hace sentir mejor, dicen que sin duda estamos hechas el uno para el otro. Me gusta pensar eso

La rubia asintió lentamente con una sonrisa cariñosa. Su estómago se revoloteaba un poco por conocer a la familia de Anna. Allí, en el comedor, se encontraban como de costumbre los rostros que ya conocía. Los padres de Anna y su hermano, quien no reparo en guiñarle el ojo ante una mirada asesina de Anna. Sus amigos, esos rostros conocidos que habían vuelto de Noruega junto con la pelirroja, Olaf (ahora castaño), Kristoff, Eugene, Mérida, Rapunzel. Otros rostros que jamás había visto como el de una mujer bella de cabello castaño y ojos verdes preciosos. Cuerpo delgado, no tan esbelto, usaba un vestido ila y un collar hermosos de perlas con un dije de un sol. Elsa la miro sorprendida antes de pasar al hombre, de hombros anchos y aspecto fornido. Cabello castaño oscuro, casi negro, con un bigote y barba rodeándolo a éste y solo el mentón, no hacia las patillas. Vestía con unos jeans y una camisa azul.

– Mira, te los presento, ellos son mis tíos los padres de Rapunzel, Josh e Ingrid. Ése de allí es el abuelo, su nombre es Oliver – Anna apuntó a un hombre de complexidad mediana, de cabello ya blanco canoso y rostro tranquilo. Sonreía vistiendo una camisa a cuadros y unos jeans – Chicos, ella es Elsa, mi novia

Una sonrisa y un apretón de manos del tío de Anna, un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo cargado de palabras cariñosas provenientes de su tía y un asentimiento de cabeza del abuelo. Elsa le sonrió a las personas con cortesía antes de saludar a los rostros ya conocidos.

– Quien iba a pensar que algún día la pequeña Anna iba a culturizarse y a conseguir una novia que es una estrella del patinaje – Se rió Eugene despreocupado tomando una rebanada de pastel.

– Sí, aún no sé qué es lo que Rapunzel vio en ti – Anna dijo sacudiendo la cabeza. Elsa rió despreocupada tomando un trozo del pastel de chocolate. De pronto su celular vibró y Elsa sonrió observando la pantalla.

Una mujer de unos veintitantos años apareció en la habitación cargando una bandeja con unos canapés. Elsa la miro fijo y luego miro a Anna que sonreía. La muchacha tenía el cabello castaño y ojos de igual color. Era hermosa y vestía con un hermoso vestido blanco con un centro de torso celeste. Anna sonrió.

– Y ella es Bella. La hermanastra de Rapunzel, pero creo que ya se conocían – Anna sonrió apuntando a la chica – Bella, ella es Elsa

– Sí, nos habremos cruzado las caras una que otra vez, pero nunca hemos hablado – Elsa dijo. Bella asintió sonriendo, saludo a rubia y le extendió la bandeja para que tomara un bocadillo, Elsa tomó uno y lo probo – Está bueno

– Gracias –

– Anna, ¿crees que podríamos salir un poco? –

– Uhm, por supuesto –

La pelirroja mantenía la frente en alto mientras seguía a Elsa. Ambas estaban en silencio al salir.

– ¿Por qué salimos? – Anna preguntó.

– No lo sé – Elsa se sentó en las escaleras frente a la puerta – Quería estar un rato a solas con mi novia

– ¿Con tu novia? Uh, esa soy yo – Anna asintió sentándose a su lado. Un silencio cómodo entre ambas. Elsa sonrió tomando su mano mientras la otra la mantuvo oculta en su bolsillo de la chaqueta que traía puesta.

El cielo era nocturno, hermoso y tranquilo provocando una sonrisa suave y despreocupada en los labios de Anna.

– ¿Tu sabes que el solo hecho de que estés aquí hace que sea el mejor cumpleaños de todos, no? – Anna sonrió.

La rubia no respondió, al menos no con palabras, sino que besó los labios de la pelirroja que con ansias correspondió. Si bien Anna hubiera deseado que el beso durara bastante no duro tanto como quería, sí logro saborear los dulces y finos labios de su novia, sintiendo la gloria en ellos.

Un sonido de metal chocando, suave y similar a una campana hizo que Anna separara los labios. Al mirar a un lado, Elsa alzaba una mano con un juego de llaves que dejo en la palma de la mano de Anna.

– Feliz cumpleaños, princesa – Besó sus labios fugazmente y con la mirada le indico voltear. Anna se dio la vuelta y en medio de la oscuridad, justo debajo de un farol encendido vio un ferrari california celeste, nuevo.

– No – Se quejo sin aliento. Automáticamente se puso en pie aturdida y no sabe cómo fue que llegó al lado del auto admirándolo. Era nuevo. Muy nuevo – Elsa, tú…

Al mirar a la rubia vio que sonreía con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Su sonrisa torcida bastó para entender que realmente le había comprado un auto. ¡Un auto nuevo! ¡Un maldito ferrari california!

No sabía que hacer exactamente, si pellizcarse para saber que era real o abrazar a su novia por el obsequió. Hizo ambas.

Elsa solo rió ante la actitud incrédula de la chica y luego le besó en la mejilla.

– Espero que te guste –

– ¿Gustarme? ¡ME ENCANTA! – Chilló llamando la atención de aquellos que estaban en el interior de la casa. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver a Rapunzel apoyada en la ventana observando con sorpresa – Aunque debiste haber gastado una fortuna, ¿cómo pudiste comprar un auto así?

– Sencillo, soy patinadora profesional. No es por alardear, pero gano millones – Se rió la chica despreocupada. Anna la miro con emoción. Abrió la puerta del auto encontrándose un osito de peluche en el asiento del piloto con una pequeña tarjeta.

Tomo la carta en sus manos y sonrió. Primeramente la leyó para ella y luego para la rubia mientras una sonrisa se extendía en sus labios.

_«Esperamos que puedas disfrutar de éste regalo. Sé que tus planes era buscar un empleo de verano y poder pagarte tu propio auto y tu propio departamento, pero espero que me dejes hacer lo primero a mí. Te amo corazón. Gracias por haber entrado en mi vida y te deseo un feliz cumpleaños. Te quieren Elsa y Lady. (Elsa te ama)»_

La rubia se sonrojo desviando la mirada ligeramente mientras la menor le abrazaba con fuerza y emocionada antes de reírse mientras miraba la tarjeta.

– ¿Lady? –

– Sí, ella… eligió el color – Elsa dijo con un tono tranquilo, casi como si le costará decirlo pero mostrando serenidad. Su pie chocó con la rueda para demostrar su punto – Yo pensaba comprar uno rojo, pero ella prefirió celeste – Luego hizo una mueca y añadió en un susurro para que sonará como un secreto – Creo que lo hizo para que pienses en mí cada vez que lo veas

Anna se rió – ¿Bromeas? Claro que pensaré en ti y no solo porque es tu color favorito sino porque tú me lo has dado. Eres la mejor, Els. Oh y debería de agradecerle a Lady por el auto también

La rubia sonrió. Miro hacia la casa y le sonrió a Rapunzel que hablaba con Eugene que estaba a su lado, detrás de ellos Mérida intentando ver que estaba sucediendo.

– Por cierto, espero que no te moleste. Son las siete, ¿no? He reservado una mesa en uno de los restaurantes más caros y elegantes de todo New York para nosotras hoy a las diez. ¿No pensabas que solo ibas a tener una fiesta de cumpleaños, verdad? Te llevaré a cenar y luego, si no te molesta que me quede contigo…

– No, para nada. Me gusta eso, es decir, es mejor, ¿no? Podemos tener una noche solo las dos, tú sabes no necesariamente relacionada con sexo – Su rostro enrojeció – Sino que podemos tener una noche acurrucadas, besándonos tal vez, solo nosotras dos pasando tiempo de calidad

Elsa rió. Las dos chicas volvieron al interior de la casa tranquilamente, por su puesto Anna había explicado el por qué de su grito anterior. En el interior de la casa, todos hablaban tranquilamente, no había gran cosa que hacer.

Mientras Anna hablaba abiertamente y gesticulando con las manos exageradamente con sus tíos sobre quien sabe que, Elsa estaba hablando con Rapunzel tranquilamente. La chica rubia oro comentaba un poco sobre sus planes universitarios. Al parecer Rapunzel tenía ganas de estudiar algo relacionado con pintura. Al igual que Anna, la rubia tenía talento para el arte y apenas recién Elsa se estaba enterando. Comenzó a preguntarse que tanto conocía a ese grupo de chicos. Solo sus personalidades, no sueños y metas en la vida.

Tratando de conocer más a Rapunzel, Elsa no notó cuando Hans, el hermano mayor de Anna, se acercó a ella con dos vasos. Pidió a Rapunzel dejarles solos y luego le entregó un vaso a la rubia platinada.

– Entonces, ¿te diviertes? Podemos salir si quieres – Sonrió con coquetería. Elsa levanto una ceja mirando el vaso. Un ligero aroma a alcohol se desprendía de la bebida. No bebió, dejó el vaso en la mesa más cercana.

– No gracias. De hecho, debo ir con Anna – Dijo Elsa algo incomoda.

– Vamos, Els. Sé que solo buscas una excusa. ¿Por qué no te olvidas de Anna un momento? Salgamos de aquí, te llevó a comer –

– Ya hice planes _con Anna_ –

El chico sonrió torcido. Una clásica sonrisa que enamoraría a cualquiera, salvo a ella.

– No tiene por qué saber. Le dirás que hubo una situación urgente y por eso cancelaste –

– Creo que no lo entiendes. Yo quiero, no, amo, a Anna y no la cambiaré por ti – Elsa dijo con firmeza.

El chico chasqueó la lengua y bebió un poco de su vaso – ¿Seguro? Porque soy un gran partido

– No me interesas –

– Lo hago, de lo contrario no te pondrías nerviosa. Solo será una sencilla salida. Nadie tiene por qué saber, mucho menos ella. Elsa estaría de lujo que saliéramos solo los dos –

La rubia arrugó la nariz – No

Intentó irse pronto, pero Hans la tomó del brazo, sacudió la cabeza chasqueando la lengua en varias ocasiones y una melodía negativa – No lo creo, cariño. Me interesas y a Anna no le importara

– ¿Cómo puedes intentar quitarle la novia a tu propia hermana? – Le miro con asco. Le libró bruscamente del chico y luego se fue de allí. Ella sabía que eso no había terminado.

Tenía intenciones de volver a hablar con Rapunzel, pero se topo con Anna que la había estado mirando. La pelirroja cruzo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Elsa y le miro preocupada.

– ¿Estás bien? – Murmuró.

– Sí – Elsa sonrió. Ni de chiste podría ser capaz de engañar a Anna, mucho menos con su propio hermano – Iré a mi hotel para cambiarme de ropa e ir a nuestra cena

– ¿Tan pronto? Falta mucho – Anna dijo con un puchero.

La rubia sonrió – Lo sé, pero Peter me está esperando

– ¿Peter? – Arrugó la nariz Anna. El nombre mencionado hizo click en la cabeza de Anna, pues vagamente lo recodaba sino que estaba fresco en su cabeza. Se separó de Elsa y le miro acusadoramente, cargada de celos – ¿Quién es? ¿Algún pretendiente? Más vale que sepa que estás conmigo y me amas a mí

Elsa rió ligeramente, besó la frente de Anna y luego se alejó – Nos veremos luego linda

Anna miro a la chica irse y con ganas quiso gritarle para saber quién era el dichoso Peter. Estaba molesta, pero lo disimulo bien. Eran las ocho, la hora avanzaba lento y en una hora tendría la famosa cena con Elsa quien pasaría por ella.

Dio varias vueltas en su armario buscando el vestido perfecto. Nada le gustaba. Nada le parecía bien. Rapunzel y Mérida estaban sentadas en su cama riendo ante la locura de su amiga.

– Dios, qué me pondré. Seguro que Elsa irá como una diosa. Quiero saber que vestiré –

– Sí, seguro que Elsa vestirá tanto elegante como perfecta. Tienes la barra alta para poder vestirte bien – Mérida rió – Comienzo a cuestionar mi sexualidad cuando veo a Elsa vestida tan provocante y perfecta

– Lo sé. Yo también – Rapunzel se rió – Sin duda es una diosa

Anna se aclaró la garganta, cruzada de brazos – Ejem, hablan de mi novia

– Lo sabemos – Se rieron.

Mérida se puso en pie caminando hacia el armario, lanzo un montón de ropa hasta sacar algo – ¿Por qué tienes esto? – Mostró un vestido escocés campirano.

– Fui a una fiesta vaquera – Anna se encogió.

– ¿Con esa cosa? Nop, no me gusta – Rapunzel dijo sacudiendo la cabeza. Las chicas se rieron mientras Anna fingía un puchero.

– Bien, haciendo cuentas de su inventario necesitamos un vestido bonito, pero sexy – Mérida movió la ropa del closet.

– Uno que Elsa pueda fácilmente arrancar –

– ¿Qué? Arrancar. Ay, chicas, me parece que exageran, ¿no? Elsa y yo no… –

– Claro que sí. No puedes negarlo porque ya te descubrimos – Mérida dijo, miro a la pelirroja y se rió – Y tu rostro es escarlata

– ¿Qué tal si le damos un vestido novia y listo? – Sugirió la rubia.

– ¿Hablas enserio? – Anna preguntó aturdida.

Mérida cabeceo – Es algo tarde para conseguirlo, además Elsa va a pensar que está desesperada

– Es posible, pero… – Rapunzel dijo pensativa – Tengo idea, vamos de compras

– ¿Qué? –

– Todo está cerrado, Rapunzel –

– ¿En serio? –

– Es cierto, todo está cerrado. Ni hablar, tendrá que usar una de esas basura que tiene allí –

– Oye, me ofende –

– ¿Qué tal si recortamos varios vestidos? –

– Esa es una gran idea Mérida… si hubiera tiempo para hacerlo –

– ¿Mi opinión no cuenta? –

– Entonces pongámosle un vestido cualquiera y con varias capas de maquillaje no se notara lo feo del vestido –

– Chicas, ¿me están ignorando? –

– Mira lo que encontré, esto es pasable, ¿no? – Mérida mostro un vestido sencillo color lila. Tenía tirantes y un escote en v que seguro dejaría ver poco más del nacimiento de los senos. Era largo en sí, pero llegaba un poco más debajo de la rodilla, suelto abajo, ajustado a la cintura. Las dos chicas sonrieron mientras Anna las miraba molesta.

– Sí, me están ignorando –

* * *

Llegó Elsa diez minutos antes de la hora acordada para la cena. Anna lucía el vestido color lila y sus dos típicas trenzas a voluntad ya que tanto Mérida como Rapunzel querían forzarla a tener otro peinado. Se sentía nerviosa porque de partida no sabía que vestiría Elsa, salvo que probablemente y cómo era de esperarse, estaría regia y como toda una diosa. Obviamente fue así.

Anna tuvo que luchar contra mil instintos, la baba que estaba amenzando por caerse de su boca, empujarla contra la primera habitación que había y hacerle el amor, llevársela pronto de allí. De hecho y por la mirada que Elsa le daba, se notaba que la rubia compartía los mismos instintos en ese instante. Pero fue sin duda que lo que más le gusto a Anna fue el hermoso vestido de Elsa.

Como de costumbre, y ya esperándolo, Elsa vestía de celeste cual color cielo precioso. Su vestido llegaba hasta más arriba de las rodillas, mucho más arriba, casi hasta la mitad del muslo. Su torso era ajustado. Su vestido, por extraño que parecía, tenía mangas que llegaban hasta la mitad de sus ante brazos y el borde inferior era una línea recta desde su peco hasta la mitad de sus hombros por lo que no los cubría completo. Por primera vez, no había señale de copos de nieves, sino medianas rosas celestes en el borde superior. Cinco de ellas. Una en cada hombro y tres en su pecho. En la falda de éste tenía una tela transparente, celeste también que hacía parecer el vestido holgado cuando la verdad era que l tela de abajo se ajustaba a su cuerpo, era pegado a éste. Tenía tacones puesto, medianos para no parecer tan alta y éstos combinaban con su vestuario. Ya como de costumbre, Elsa traía su trenza francesa con copos de nieves pegada a ella, uno usándolo al extremo final de ella y otros a lo largo.

"_Mierda."_

Ambas chicas salieron de la casa y se dirigieron al restaurante. Elsa no conducía su auto sino que había rentado una limusina. Durante el trayecto no hubo mucha charla pese a que el conductor no las escuchaba pues una ventanita las separaba a ellas de él. Anna miraba por la ventanilla oscura sorprendida. Se sentía como toda una princesa lista para ir a un baile moderno, o tal vez a una fiesta de graduación. Elsa, a su lado, estaba enviando mensajes y ella lo sabía porque desde el rabillo del ojo la veía.

– ¿Y bien? – Elsa pregunto. Sus piernas cruzadas. Guardo su teléfono en un bolso pequeño.

– ¿Qué te digo? Estás preciosa, como siempre – Anna la miro sorprendida.

La rubia rió – No era eso lo que te preguntaba, pero gracias. Tú también estás fantástica

– ¿Sí? Uhm, ¿qué preguntaste entonces? –

– Quería saber cómo te sentías –

– Ah, bueno, pues como una reina – Anna rió.

Elsa se acerco a la rubia con una sonrisa peligrosa en su rostro – ¿Sí? Que extraño se supone que yo era la reina, pero estaré de acuerdo si quieres serlo tú – Besó la mandíbula de Anna – ¿Sabes algo? Creo que podría mandar al demonio la cena y quedarme contigo ahora mismo

Anna tragó saliva, se tensó al sentir la mano de Elsa en su pierna y cuando a verla pudo notar que la rubia traía pantis transparentes puestas. Quiso en ese instante arrancarlas. Dejar que una bestia saliera de su cuerpo. Perder el control. Pero prefirió controlarse.

– Sí, pero tenemos una cena. Ya me has ilusionado – Anna dijo con un tono nervioso. Elsa si sabía como hacerla temblar. Trago saliva y luego sonrió. Sus manos se movieron lentamente por el cuello de la rubia – Después de la cena tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para estar juntas

La sonrisa provocativa de Elsa se perdió enseguida. La rubia se enderezo en su asiento alejándose de la pelirroja que la miraba confundida. Apenas sonrió como en una disculpa recordándole a la chica que debía de irse al día siguiente temprano a Noruega.

– Oh – Anna soltó algo decepcionada. No le gustaba para nada que Elsa tuviera que marcharse al día siguiente. Apenas sí había estado seis días en NY, ¿por qué tenía que irse tan pronto siendo que apenas hacia tres días las chicas se habían arreglado y volvían a ser novias?

El camino al restaurante se volvió algo pesado con el silencio sepulcral que se había formado. Anna miro a Elsa notando que la rubia estaba tan envuelta en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera miro a la pelirroja.

Nuevamente el impulso de Anna le hizo cosquillas en su estómago. Elsa estaba sentada a una orilla, sus piernas cruzadas una sobre la otra, su mentón apoyado en el dorso de su mano que a su vez esté estaba apoyando en la puerta del auto. Sentada al lado izquierdo. Parecía perfecta con su vestido. Era una diosa como de costumbre.

Al bajar del auto Anna miro el restaurante con completa emoción. Era perfecto. Los colores por fuera eran amarillo y rojo dándole un estilo similar a la realeza. Anna tragó saliva, aguantaba el aliento mientras caminaba con Elsa. Ella a paso seguro mientras Anna no dejaba de maravillarse.

Por dentro era el lugar más elegante que Anna jamás conoció. Tanta belleza acumulada era impresionante. Elsa camino hacia un chico que se encontraba detrás de un pequeño pódium. El hombre vestía de etiqueta.

– ¿Su nombre? – Preguntó serio. Anna hizo una mueca al ver al chico.

– Winter – Elsa dijo tranquilamente. El joven miro un libro y luego asintió.

– Por aquí señorita Winter. Su mesa está lista – Asintió. El chico guió a Elsa y a Anna a una mesa redonda que se encontraba a un lado de todo ese perfecto salón.

Una deliciosa y suave música compuesta por un piano resonaba en los alrededores del local, era música en vivo. La mesa redonda tenía dos sillas. Un mantel color amarillo precioso. Todo estaba listo para llegar y usar. Había un candelabro en medio, un par de velas ya encendidas y los utensilios como tenedor y cuchillo.

Una vez al sentarse una mujer vestida de de blanco con un delantal negro en el regazo. Le entregó a las chicas dos cartas y les dijo que sería su mesera ésta noche. Ambas miraron la carta.

– Wow, todo se ve tan delicioso y caro – Anna hizo una mueca.

– No te preocupes, princesa. Yo pagaré por todo – Elsa le guiñó el ojo. La pelirroja asintió miro la carta y aunque quisiera pedir algo de el valor más bajo no podía porque todo se notaba tan caro. Le dolió un poco el corazón y su propia billetera. No importaba que Elsa pagara por todo, ella no podía ni siquiera pagarle después. Con un solo plato de comida, unos pobres fideos con salsa, quería endeudada de por vida.

Elsa miro a la rubia y luego se rió, luego posó su mirada en la mesera de cabellos rubio ceniza – Pediremos dos platos de lazaña y algo de queso rallado

La mujer asintió tranquilamente y antes de que Anna pudiera devolver la carta su rostro perdió todo color. Aparentemente la lazaña era lo más caro de todo. ¡ACASO ESTABA HECHA DE ORO O QUÉ!

– ¿Y de beber? – Preguntó.

– No estoy muy segura – Elsa pensó un poco – Que tal algo de bebida. Eso sería lo más suave aparte del agua, ¿no?

La mujer asintió yendo para dejar a la pareja de chicas allí. Anna parpadeó varias veces muy aturdida y luego miro a su rubia novia platinada. La chica estaba pendiente de otras cosas como para notar que se encontraba mirándola.

– Elsa, ¿viste el precio de esa cosa? Vas a quedar en bancarrota –

– Anna, no te preocupes por tonterías – La rubia estaba mirando el menú de postres con la mirada posada en chocolates. Volvió a ver a su novia y notó que su mirada estaba puesta sobre ella de una manera tan seria como reprochadora – ¿Vale, qué te molesta?

– Que estás derrochando dinero – Anna dijo.

– Eso no es cierto – Elsa dijo sonriendo.

– Claro que sí. El auto. El peluche. La limusina. La cena. Pediste lo más caro, Els – Anna sacudió la cabeza – Es demasiado incluso si es mi cumpleaños

Elsa sonrió torcido – Y es por eso que no me importa gastar un poco de plata. Además el auto no está completamente pagado, solo la mitad. Seguiré pagando más adelante

– Els… – Anna suspiro – No quiero que gastes tanto dinero, mucho menos por mí

La rubia le miro fijo por unos instantes, luego suspiro – Dime, ¿desde que te conozco… he gastado tanto dinero sin contar hoy?

– Pues, no, apenas nada – Murmuró Anna.

– ¿Ves? – Se encogió – Solo una noche

Anna asintió lentamente.

La cena transcurrió de forma normal, al menos lo mejor que se pudo. La cumpleañera no podía decir que la comida no estaba buena. La lasaña que pensaba que era de oro por ser tan cara tenía el sabor más delicioso que había probado. Era como si alguna madre buena cocinera lo hiciera. Ella misma pensó en su propia madre, excelente cocinera, pero ni siquiera ella podía cocinar tan delicioso como aquella lasaña. El queso rallado encima era lo mejor. Le daba un sabor algo salado, pero delicioso. Gimió para sus adentros. La bebida no era nada de otro mundo y el postre fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Elsa había pedido dos copas de helado de chocolate. Lo que la pelirroja jamás imagino fue que las copas fueran de completo chocolate. La copa tenía la hermosa forma alargada con detalles preciosos y el la parte superior, donde estaba la única abertura, se abría de forma en que parecían pétalos de una flor. Era helado de chocolate con crema batida, encima de ésta había un jarabe de chocolate que se encontraba endurecido tomando la forma de la crema. Tenía algo de helado de chocolate blanco formando un espiral alrededor del chocolate blanco y luego estaba, en lo profundo de la copa y cubierto por el chocolate, una bola de éste. El chocolate café, amargo y dulce, estaba en el fondo con una forma peculiar de una gota.

La cena había terminado, o eso pensó Anna. Fue deliciosa, seguramente Anna estaba pensando que no habría nada más y que ambas chicas volvería a casa, sin embargo la sorpresa fue lo mejor cuando vio que la mesera y otros más se acercaban a ella con una sonrisa. Un pequeño pasten que tenía escrito "feliz cumpleaños Anna" estaba escondido en una bandeja que la mesera le presentó. Las velitas encendidas y los meseros cantando. Un pequeño regalo a un lado. Elsa enfrente de ella con los codos en la mesa apoyando su mentón en sus manos mientras miraba a la pelirroja con dulzura.

Sopló las velitas pidiendo un pequeño deseo. Habló con Elsa riendo diciendo que ésta era una de las grandes locuras que ha hecho. Después de pasar un poco de tiempo juntas allí en el restaurante, ante varios ojos que las miraban con ternura.

Anna caminaba junto a Elsa hacia afuera, después de haber pagado, la rubia se llevó a la pelirroja a dar un paseo antes de que la limusina llegara. La pelirroja no paraba de hablar las mil maravillas del mundo explicando que fue el mejor momento de su vida, que Elsa sin duda le había dado una de las mejores de la noche y eso que aún no terminaba.

En la limusina el ambiente era bastante intenso. Ambas chicas se besaban con tanta pasión como sus labios pudieran permitirlo. Con Elsa sobre ella sentada a horcajadas. Ambas sobre el sillón de la limusina. Todo lo que Anna podía pensar en ese momento en que aquella era la mejor forma de cerrar un día especial.

La tortura había comenzado cuando había llegado al hotel en que Elsa se estaba alojando. Por petición de la cumpleañera, la rubia le llevó allí para que pudieran pasar aquella noche juntas y solo las dos. Controlar sus impulsos durante el trayecto del ascensor al piso número 14 era la tortura más grande, sobre todo cuando habían más personas allí en ese pequeño espacio designado para un máximo de seis personas.

Al entrar en el 1304 la pelirroja cumpleañera no reparo en observar lo lujoso que se encontraba el departamento. Tomo a Elsa contra le primera pared que estuviera en su camino y la besó con pasión en los labios, algo que la rubia lo recibió bien. Ambas se besaban como nada más importara y es que nada les importaba.

Lentamente las manos de Elsa recorrieron los hombros y la espalda de Anna mientras la pelirroja tomaba una de las piernas de la rubia subiéndola hacia su cadera. Sus dedos rastrillaron como garras sobre la fina tela de las pantis que usaba la rubia, sin romper aún. Besó el magnífico cuello de ésta chica y escuchándola gemir en sus oídos. Elsa arañó suavemente la espalda de Anna. La pelirroja separó sus labios y bajo la mirada hacia su mano que se encontraba sobre la pierna de Elsa, acariciando el muslo y escuchando a la rubia. Sin esperar mucho araño con fuerza la pierna destrozando la pantis para luego acariciar la suave y tersa piel de la chica.

Elsa rió.

Sin saber cómo ambas se encontraban en la habitación de Elsa tendidas en la cama, besándose y lanzando los zapatos de tacón (que estaban atormentando sus pobres pies) a cualquier lugar de la habitación.

– Pensé que habíamos dicho nada de sexo – Elsa murmuró besando el cuello de Anna mientras la pelirroja intentaba bajar el cierre del vestido celeste.

– Nosotras… no tendremos… sexo – Anna suspiraba con los labios de Elsa sobre su piel – Nosotras hacemos… el amor…

La rubia rió ligeramente causando un cosquilleó de lo más placentero en la otra chica. Anna le dio la vuelta finalmente bajando el vestido de Elsa para revelar un perfecto brasier tipo strapless de color negro. Tragó saliva con una expresión lujuriosa y cargada de amor. Besó los labios de Elsa.

– Esta será la mejor forma de terminar el cumpleaños – Anna gimió separándose apenas por un segundo de los labios de la rubia.

* * *

Sentía las caricias de una delicada y fría mano en su espalda. Anna gimió abriendo los ojos pesadamente. Una sonrisa placentera y satisfecha salió de sus labios.

Sintió un delicado suspiro contra su cuello. Alguien estaba respirando sobre su hombro. Las manos en su espalda pecosa y desnuda se detuvieron y pasaron rodeando su cintura hasta su vientre.

– Despierta princesa – Escuchó la voz más atractiva y sensual del mundo – Es medio día

Anna gimió – No quiero despertar

– ¿No? ¿Por qué? – La voz preguntó con un tono juguetón.

– Porque si despierto por completo significaría que la bella y maravilla noche del día anterior habría acabado – Cerró sus ojos – Y tú te irías, a millones de kilómetros lejos de mí

No hubo una respuesta de la voz, sino que ésta chica la estrechó más contra su cuerpo abrazando su espalda. Anna se giro con cuidado y se encontró con los ojos perfectos azules que la miraban con simpatía y amor.

– Lo siento mucho, cariño –

La rubia besó a la pelirroja en su frente. Las dos se mantuvieron en silencio por un momento y luego Anna comenzó a quejarse de que el avión de Elsa partiría en una hora y lo último que quería era que la rubia se fuera.

De alguna forma lograron llegar al aeropuerto rápidamente. Rapunzel y los demás amigos de las chicas se encontraban allí solo para poder despedirse de la rubia platinada que había estado completamente abrazada a Anna. La chica no dejaba de sentirse nerviosa pues su novia se iba.

Una voz advirtió el destino de uno de los aviones saliendo en minutos. Cuando escucharon que era hacia Tromsø, Noruega, supieron que ese era el completo adiós.

– Espero que nos podamos ver pronto – Anna dijo tomando a Elsa de las manos.

– Oye, será difícil, pero nos volveremos a ver. Y no olvides que te vendré a ver en Navidad – Anna sonrió al escuchar esas palabras – Eso es en un mes

– Lo sé – Sonrió Elsa – Nos veremos, Anna. Te amo princesa

– Y yo a ti… mi reina – Rió la pelirroja.

Continuara…


	36. Chapter 36

_**Resumen:**_Todo el mundo hablaba sobre el accidente en el hielo. No importa cuantas veces intento olvidarlo, allí estaban todos para recordárselo. Elsa es una joven estudiante distinguida entre los pasillos escolares, fría y seria, pero algo nuevo sucederá cuando entable una amistad con cierta pelirroja ¿Será posible que la compañía de cierta pelirroja sea suficiente para que la rubia se abra?

Disclaimer: Frozen es propiedad de Disney. Con la participación especial de algunos personas más de Disney.

Bien, hemos al final del fics. Bien para empezar quisiera darles las gracias por haberme acompañado en ésta historia. Sé que les ha gustado, o al menos eso me han dicho ustedes y por eso les estaré eternamente agradecida. No he respondido comentarios, pero aún así quiero agradecerles a todos por todo. Estoy segura de que si Dios lo quiere nos veremos, eso espero.

* * *

Voluntad sobre Hielo

Epilogo

**POV Anna**

Cuando era niña siempre me había imaginado que la vida de una estudiante universitaria iba a ser lo mejor del mundo. ¿No te parece irónico que no fuera así? Es decir, te lo digo de ante mano, lo que vemos en películas y leemos e libros no es la realidad. La verdadera realidad es que la universidad es difícil, no se vale estudiar de un día para otro o con unos minutos de anticipación porque de todos modos te irá mal. Hay que hacerse un horario completo y respetarlo, tener horas de descanso y de almuerzo.

Durante mi primer año de universidad las cosas comenzaron siendo complicadas. Yo amo el arte como todo el mundo, pero yo realmente lo amo, me apasiona dibujar y crear estilos nuevos. Pintar con las más frescas pinturas en un lienzo de tela suave los preciosos paisajes, a las personas allí y sobre todo a mi bella reina.

Pensé que el arte solo sería pintar y ya, pero la cosa es que la carrera que había elegido sobre arte venía con su historia incluida. Como no era buena para leer, fue cansador. Mi primer mes fue algo cansador, estresante, pero los siguientes cuatro fue peor. Prácticamente vivía en la biblioteca estudiando, yo era un desastre. Mi prima y yo estudiábamos lo mismo por lo tanto ella y yo constantemente estábamos ayudándonos a estudiar.

Ser universitaria no es sencillo.

Por otro lado, no puedo quejarme tanto. Mis padres han dado todo por mí para que logre esto, solo tengo que esforzarme no solo para que ellos se sientan orgullosos sino para que yo también me sienta orgullosa de mí misma y de mi esfuerzo.

Yo estaba terminando unos apuntes que estaban en la pizarra cuando tuve escuche el timbre. Al fin se había acabado el día y eso que termino temprano, ¿por qué? ¡Es navidad!

Lo sé, es cruel que me hayan hecho ir a estudiar en navidad, pero bueno, así es la vida. Comencé a guardar mis cosas rápidamente manteniendo cuidado con el paquete envuelto en papel navideño dentro de mi bolso.

– Hasta luego Anna. Feliz navidad – Escuche que un nuevo amigo me decía mientras salía de la sala. Su nombre era Naveen. A simple vista daba la impresión de que era un chico algo pretencioso y egocéntrico, pero cuando le conocías de verdad sabías que no era así sino que el tenía mucho que ofrecer… aunque sí, a veces solo para molestar le gustaba ser pretencioso y egocéntrico, también aunque no lo creías era un poquito narcisista. De todos modos era un chico fantástico.

– Hasta luego. Feliz navidad a ti también – Me despedí.

Tras guardar las cosas salí del lugar. Mi prima no se hallaba a la vista y comencé a preocuparme un poco, pero no importaba de hecho, ya la vería. Sobre todo porque nos reuniríamos en mi departamento para pasar navidad en familia.

Yo me acerque a un hermoso ferrari california celeste que alguien me dio una vez en mi cumpleaños. Era perfectos ante los ojos de la envidia. Si rayones, sin suciedad, sin feos tatuajes. Apenas estuve dentro sentí un calor que tanto quería, sobre todo porque afuera estaba nevando. La navidad perfecta en todo el mundo.

Yo estaba rumbo a mi nuevo apartamento, o al menos era nuevo hace un año. Logre llegar a un edificio grande, estacione y entre. El botones me saludo con cortesía. Subí en el ascensor hasta el piso 6 y cuando las grandes puertas se abrieron camine hasta la puerta que marcaba 601. Introduje mi llave con un bonito llavero de un muñeco de nieve y luego entre.

Un delicioso aroma a pavo horneándose estaba deslizándose por cada rincón de mi departamento, claro que también había aroma a quemado. Me pregunté que sería.

Deje mi bolso sobre un mueble y el regalo que estaba dentro lo saque para ponerlo debajo del hermoso pino que estaba decorado con las luces y las pelotas más bellas de todas. La perfecta estrella que parecía esculpida en hielo y un bello pesebre.

– ¿Anna? – Escuche la voz más bella de todas. Me giré rápidamente y desde la cocina vi a una chica rubia platinada de hermosos ojos azules perfectos que parecían que el cielo mismo estaba allí. Ella vestía con un sueter celeste y unos jeans, delante un delantal que tenía un par de copos de nieve rodeando en un círculo a un muñeco de nieve. Éste alzaba tanto sus bracitos como rama y sus piernas rechonchas. Su cuerpo consistía en tres partes. La cabeza era ovalada con una gran nariz de zanahoria. Tenía tres ramitas en la cabeza como cabello y tres piedras en su estómago como botones. Parecía muy carismático. Amaba como su cabello estaba peinado como una perfecta trenza francesa que caía en su hombro izquierdo.

– Hey – Me acerque a ella rápidamente tomándola de la cintura. Ella en sus manos traía una cuchara de madera y un salero. Yo me reí ligeramente mientras ella rodeaba mi cuello con sus brazos y unía sus labios a los míos.

Como de costumbre, eran fríos, pero tenían una textura suave que eran cálidos por ello. Había un ligero sabor picante, y no lo digo porque estaba dándole el beso más apasionado y prendido del día, sino porque efectivamente estaba picante a causa de pimienta y tal vez algo caliente, casi quemando.

– Wow, ¿qué le pasa a tus labios? – Me reí. Ella se rió.

– Estaba cocinado – Sonrió con dulzura. Rodé los ojos.

– Eso explica el olor a quemado – Dije sin poder aguantar las ganas de causarle un puchero.

– Mala –

Ella hizo ese puchero. Se las presento: ella es Elsa Winter, el amor de mi vida y mi compañera de departamento. Mi novia. Elsa es la mejor patinadora de todas, pero eso es lo de menos porque lo importante es que es la persona que ha conquistado mi corazón sin siquiera intentarlo. Hey, al corazón no se le manda, ¿cierto?

Camine con ella hacia la cocina y pude notar el verdadero desastre detrás del delicioso aroma a pavo. Habían ollas con comida quemada, una fuente cuadrada con unas papas quemada y… ¡Incluso el agua tenía olor a quemada!

– Dios, Elsa – Me reí.

Ella se sonrojo apenada. Algo que debes saber sobre Elsa, es que además de verse completamente irresistible con esos sonrojos ella no es muy buena cocina, al menos, quiero decir, ella no es muy buena cocina cuando sigue recetas de un libro porque por lo general algo termina resultándole mal y todo quemado. Eso explicaría el desastre; sin embargo, el delicioso aroma del pavo era la ironía de que a pesar de no ser buena con un libro de recetas lo era improvisando. No me preguntes como algo improvisado puede quedarle delicioso y no algo en lo que le dan recetas de paso a paso. Ni ella misma lo sabe.

– Creo que limpiare en un rato – Movió un imaginario mechón por detrás de su oreja. Eso fue dulce. Yo la besé en los labios fugazmente.

– No me has explicado el sabor en tus labios – Susurré con suavidad.

– Son las especias – Murmuró.

Asentí con cariño. Quise preguntarle algo más, pero me interrumpió el timbre. Yo mire el reloj de muñeca de Elsa y noté que aún faltaban horas para la navidad. Mi familia y amigos, y la de Elsa, no deberían haber llegado tan temprano. Eso me hizo preguntarme quién era quien estaba en la puerta.

Al abrir me sorprendí de ver a Kristoff allí. Uno de mis mejores amigo, junto a Mérida quien sonreía con una bolsa llena de regalos. La pelirroja se rió dejando entrar a sus amigos. Ellos sintieron el aroma y supieron que había sucedido sin siquiera ver la cocina.

– No deberías regalarle un libro de cocina –

– Lo sé – Respondió Anna a Mérida.

Y las horas pasaron rápidamente. Mi familia había llegado antes de que lo pudiera notar y la de Elsa apenas había llegado desde Japon donde estaban haciendo algunos contratos o algo similar. Me había sentado junto a mi novia en el sofá, bebiendo un delicioso y caliente chocolate.

Hablabamos sobre ciento de cosas. Risas navideñas. Juegos. Chistes de mal gusto. No importaba nada. Pues pasábamos la víspera de navidad todos juntos como familia. Amigos y familia de sangre. Todos una gran familia. Vi a Elsa metida en su teléfono, me reí mirando la pantalla de éste y vi que ella leía un mensaje de Peter.

Peter. Recuerdo cuando vi al chico por primera vez en un vídeo hace ya dos años atrás. Yo estaba celosa pensando que era algún estúpido pretendiente de Elsa, ella y yo habíamos terminado en ese momento y solo hacía que tuviera más celos, más después cuando volvimos a ser pareja le pregunte en muchas ocasiones quién era y se negaba a decirme siempre riendo o cambiándome el tema. Finalmente, un día ella me lo presentó en persona; Peter Winter Pan. Sí… Primero pensé que era una broma de mal gusto, pero Elsa aseguro que no era broma. Peter es hijo de Wes, el tío de Elsa. Yo no podía creerlo, e incluso hicimos una vídeo llamada a Aurora que aseguro que Peter era su primo también.

Yo no sabía que Elsa tuviera un primo, pero si yo lo pienso bien vagamente recuerdo haberla escuchado decir al menos una vez que ella y su primo solían esquinar mucho porque a él le gustaba, luego conocí a Ariel que no me daba la impresión de eso pero pensaba que Elsa simplemente había cometido un erro, sin embargo el error fue mío porque no conocía al tercero de los Winter, la generación actual.

Él tenía la edad de Elsa, es sorprendente porque aparenta como si tuviera quince. Ahora mismo, Elsa tenía 19 años, estaba por cumplir 20 y yo los cumpliría meses después. El chico tenía un extraño caso de no querer crecer, eso es grandioso y él y Olaf se llevaron bien, bastante, incluso conmigo. Nos volvimos un trío de traviesos. No preguntes mucho por eso.

Los padres de Elsa habían sido claros con ella cuando le dijeron que aunque patinar iba a ser su vida, ella no podía hacerlo para siempre. La madre de Elsa y sus hermanos eran dueños de una gran cadena de hoteles, pero ellos no serían los dueños para siempre, por lo que eso dejaría que sus hijos, Elsa, Ariel y Peter, fueran los siguientes dueños. Eso es molesto porque dejo tres sueños atrás y en segundo lugar. Por desgracia para Elsa no pudo hacer mucho contra eso. Los tres Winters menores están de acuerdo con ser los dueños, pero por su puesto sus sueños iban a estar primero de una u otra forma.

La besé en la mejilla y ella se rió.

Eran las once de la noche cuando Elsa fue a la cocina para calentar la cena, yo estaba tranquila en el livin pensando en lo que significaba el día de navidad. Muchas cosas a decir verdad. Era nuestra segunda navidad juntas. Elsa y yo llevábamos dos años de pareja. Para esta navidad había comprado algo especial para ella, el hermoso regalo envuelto en papel azul con copos de nieve. Todo quien lo viera sabía que era para Elsa.

También, con sinceridad, podía decir que es mi Elsa era perfecta. En estos años solo me ha demostrado amor y yo a ella. El cariño incondicional de ambas era la perfección. También estaba el hecho de que ella había dejado tanto por mí. Bien, te lo contaré. Elsa había ingresado a la universidad más prestigiosa de todo Noruega. Una por la que ella misma lucho para entrar. Beca completa. Excelencia académica. Elsa fue la mejor estudiante de todo el primer año, también, digamos que era la mejor patinadora y sobre todo, ella estaba en esa universidad por esa razón. Sin embargo, éste año ella no quiso seguir yendo. No me preguntes por qué porque no lo sé, solo sé que ella se vino a vivir a New York y juntas vivimos en éste bello departamento con vista al parque, más especifico, al central park. Nos dividimos los gastos y Elsa en la universidad ésta estudiando administración de empresas. Cada vez que le preguntó qué pasa con su sueño de patinar ella me responde con un "puede esperar." No sé por qué. De todos modos ella siempre sale a patinar los fines de semana desde la cinco y está casi todo el día allí.

Dios.

Una tarde me aventuré a preguntarle a Jennifer, su entrenadora. Ella se rió en mi cara, pero no era burlándose sino con cariño, extraño. Jennifer me explico que Elsa había tenido unos días terrible en la universidad y patinando que se tomo un año. Fiu. Por un momento yo pensé que algo realmente malo le estaba sucediendo. El estrés hizo que ella misma se enojara y dejara de patinar por un tiempo en la universidad por un tiempo.

Ayude a poner la mesa para cena. Te sorprenderías lo grande que era nuestra familia. Siete adultos jóvenes. Cuatro adultos. La mesa era para seis personas pero de una u otra forma logramos que todos pudieran sentarse. Yo estaba sentada a la cabeza, al lado mío estaba el espacio de Elsa. Yo sonreí cuando la vi salir de la cocina con un pavo enorme, de hecho tenía dos pavos, pero uno de ellos era enorme. Me reí.

– Ujui, cena hecha por Elsa – Dijo Kristoff riendo.

– Espero que no venga desde la receta de un libro – Olaf se rió.

Elsa fingió una risa y luego rodó los ojos. Yo era buena cocina, tanto siguiendo recetas o no, pero Elsa no. Solo improvisando. Una vez que estábamos sentados todos, yo toque suavemente mi copa con mi cuchara. Mire la hora. Nos habíamos tardado tanto que en unos minutos sería navidad.

– Ejem, señores y señoras – Me reí ligeramente – Quisiera primero agradecer una deliciosa cena que mi novia hizo, gracias a Dios improvisando – Elsa gimió de mala gana, pero nos reímos y ella sonrió – Éste ha sido un año horrible de cansador, pero me he divertido. Aún no acaba. Solo quisiera decirles que navidad es una época para pasar en familia y en este momento no hay mejor familia que la que me rodea – Tome la mano de Elsa con una sonrisa, ella guiñó el ojo disimuladamente y volví mi atención a los demás – Primero, mis respetos a la familia Winter por haber donado una gran cantidad de regalos al orfanato y mis más sincera felices fiestas a todos

Dicho esto hubo un bridis en honor a la familia y comenzamos a comer. No puedo decir a ciencia cierta que estaba delicioso, pero estaba bastante bueno. Elsa recibió algunas burlas, sobre todo de Kristoff y Olaf.

Con el termino de la cena todos estábamos reunidos en algún lugar de la casa, personalmente yo estaba sentada en un sofá junto a Elsa. Ella estaba leyendo algún libro suyo y yo más bien jugaba con una consola junto con Olaf. Ese maldito castaño me estaba ganando.

– Y Olaf golpea a Anna una, dos, cinco veces y K.O. ¡Olaf Arendelle es el ganador! – El muchacho alzó los brazos emocionado.

Me reí rodando los ojos. Volteé a mirar a Elsa y le apunté la pantalla, me tomo un momento que ella quitará su vista del libro y me mirar,a luego a la pantalla y finalmente devuelta a mí.

– ¿Qué? –

– ¡Me ha ganado! Échalo de la casa –

Se rió – No creo que haya necesidad de tal extremo, Anna –

– Yo sí – Me crucé de brazos lanzando el control de jugos lejos. Rapunzel se rió tomándolo.

– Yo te vengaré –

Elsa cambió de páginas. Yo le sonreí ligeramente, no dejaba de mirarla y cuando ella comenzó a notar que no la dejaba tranquila suspiro cerrando el libro.

– ¿Qué? –

– ¿Quieres salir? –

Parecía sorprendida – ¿Qué? –

– ¡Sí! Vamos – La tome de la muñeca y la arrastré lejos de la casa. Yo sabía bien que en navidad las familias deberían estar juntas, pero el caso es que yo quería estar a solas con Elsa. No a solas en casa, sino a solas lejos de casa y la lleve al único lugar que realmente esperaba que le gustara: el parque.

Había un árbol gigante como de veinte metros. Era un hermoso pino frondoso repleto de luces, oropel, guirnaldas, pelotas navideñas y una muy preciosa estrella. A Elsa le había fascinado tanto como a mí.

Caminamos por las calles y yo como siempre muy alegre saludando y deseando una hermosa víspera a los desconocidos que me asentían con la cabeza devolviéndome el saludo. Cuando llegamos al árbol nos sentamos en una banca.

Todo a mi alrededor estaba cubierto de un manto precioso, blanco y reluciente. Las ganas de lanzarme a la nieve me invadieron, pero había tanta calma. No había casi nadie en el parque, solo unas pocas parejas o familias caminando cerca del gigantesco árbol. Realmente era algo relajante y hermoso.

No caían copos de nieve.

– ¿Recuerdas cómo nos conocimos? – Mire a Elsa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Ella pareció pensar un poco – Fue porque Olaf se había acercado a mí y ustedes pensaron que me estaba asustando, ¿no? –

– Sí… – Sonreí, baje la mirada sintiendo mis mejillas arder lentamente, la nieve bajo mis pies parecía un colchón – Tú no lo sabes, pero en ese momento, desde que entraste por la puerta yo no podía dejar de pensar en ti. Puede ser amor a primera vista, pero era… no lo sé, parecía irreal y a la vez perfecto

Elsa asintió.

– ¿Cuándo comencé a gustarte? – Pregunté suavemente. Miré a los ojos de Elsa. Ella me había cautivado desde el primer instante y yo sabía que para Elsa fue más complicado porque tenía otros problemas.

– ¿Realmente? No tengo idea – Ella sonrió sacudiendo la cabeza – Recuerdo que en un inicio te dije que sería tu novia aún sintiendo cosas por otra persona todavía, pero intentaba esforzarme por mantener la relación a floté y después de unos días, no lo sé – Me miró sonriendo como en un sueño – Simplemente de un momento a otro paso que tus gestos, esas muecas frustradas, infantiles y sonrientes terminaron enamorándome. Muchos habían insinuado sobre nosotras antes de ser pareja y siempre negué que fuera verdad tal vez más por pensar que tú también me verías como una amiga más que solo por concentrarme en el mundial o seguir llorando por Will – Sonreí ligeramente. No despegó su vista de mí – Te amo, Anna. Me encantas y yo no imagino un día sin ti

Me reí entre dientes – Eso supe. Te viniste a vivir aquí por mí y no por un descanso –

Ella se rió – Soy patinadora, puedo tener los descansos que quiera y si quiero estar con mi novia pues que así sea –

Me reí ligeramente. Mire en frente y sonreí. Las luces se volvían borrosas de vez en cuanto debido a la gran cantidad de iluminación. Nos sumamos en silencio.

– Els –

– Uhm –

– Dime algo que te guste de mí –

Ella me miró con una ceja levantada y luego se rió – ¿Qué me guste de ti? – Pensó – Me gusta tu sonrisa. Tus pucheros…

– Els, no me refería a eso –

Elsa sonrió divertida. Su mano acarició mi frente apenas con la punta de las yemas de los dedos y luego me besó en los labios. Yo sentí su tacto delicado pero lento. No fue mucho tiempo el que estuvimos besándonos, cuando rompió me miro sonriendo, su pulgar acarició mi mejilla – Me gusta la forma en como brillan tus ojos cuando algo te gusta. Me gusta esa mirada de concentración cuando estás dibujando. Me gustan tus dibujos. Pero más que todo eso Anna, me encanta tu forma de ser. Eres tan inocente y dulce que piensas siempre e los demás antes de pensar en ti misma y luego ves las cosas buenas de todas las personas aún si no existen. Eres como un ángel. Mi ángel y mi princesa –

Sonreí abiertamente. Doce campanadas. Elsa y yo nos mantuvimos en silencio escuchando el profundo sonido de las campanas, contándolas mentalmente para nosotras mientras nos mirábamos sin importar nada más. Solo, nosotras dos.

– Feliz navidad, Elsa –

– Feliz navidad, mi princesa –

Nos besamos. Ese beso de navidad, sobre nosotras un muérdago. Yo sé que estaba ahí porque lo había viso antes de sentarnos, de hecho esa fue la razón para mantenerme pegada a ese asiento junto a Elsa.

En casa nuevamente había abrazado a todos antes de saltar frente al árbol, recogí cada regalo de navidad y lo entregue a excepción de el de mi novia, que fue el último que entregue. Yo tragué saliva, conocía los gustos de Elsa bien, pero aún así era difícil escogerle un regalo y ese año tuve una pequeña ayudita de Kristoff y Olaf que la estuvieron espiando dos semanas para averiguar que podría querer.

Elal tomo el regalo en sus manos. Era un paquete envuelto en celeste con varios copos de nieve y antes de que lo abriera ella recogió otro paquete, uno rojo con algunos arbolitos de navidad y me lo entregó susurrando un "espero te guste."

Sacudí el paquete preguntándome si se trataba de algo frágil (de ser así estaría roto), también me preguntaba que podía ser hasta que finalmente me decidí a destrozar todo el papel y abrirlo hasta encontrarme con una caja. Levanté la tapa de la caja y me quede anonadada con lo que veía. Era precioso.

¡Elsa me había comprado un huevo!

…espera… eso no es un huevo.

Lo tomé en mis manos con cuidado. Pesaba más de lo que pensaba. El huevo estaba puesto en unas patitas de color doradas que eran como una especie de soporte para sostenerlo. Su color era de un verde jazmín con diseños de azafranes. Lo toque con suavidad, la textura parecía de cerámica, pero no tanto así sino más bien que era liviano así como…porcelana, no tampoco, era… wow… Me fije que en la mitad, parado verticalmente, tenía algo similar a un corte e intente levantarlo, pero no se abrió así que le di un giro a la parte superior y luego lo levante. La tapa de inmediato se movió hacia atrás revelando el interior dorado del huevo y en medio, sostenido por un pequeño circulo como piso había una princesa que daba vueltas como si estuviera bailando. Una suave y deliciosa música salía de allí. No podía identificarla, pero era preciosa.

La melodía me recordaba a una tarde relajante en la nieve, lanzando bolas de nieve y construyendo un muñeco de nieve, luego beber una taza de chocolate en compañía de mis seres amados y finalmente el calor de la chimenea. También, visto de otra forma, me recordó a una tarde con mis amigos. Sobre todo, lo que más me recordaba, un beso con mi novia.

Mire a Elsa sorprendida y ella me sonreía con dulzura. Todos parecían enfrascados en sus propios regalos intercambiando con otros, peleando o bromeando, nadie nos notaba. Elsa no se había atrevido a abrir su regalo aún y cuando notó que yo le estaba mirando sorprendida ella comenzó a abrir el papel lentamente.

Cuando lo miró se rió ligeramente, no de una forma mala, sino de una forma tierna que me decía que le encantaba.

– Me encantan – Me lo confirmo. Lo sacó para que yo lo pudiera ver. Le había comprado unos zapatos preciosos de un color celeste que te hacía pensar, ¿son de cristal? No lo eran, pero el material se parecía mucho al cristal. Elsa me sonrió. Eran preciosos y le fascinaban. No tenían correa y en el dorso de su pie solo cubrían los dedos y parte del talón dejando todo lo demás al descubierto. Había un tacón mediano.

Debo admitir que Kristoff y Olaf estuvieron espiando a Elsa para que yo supiera que regalarle, pero sus respuestas eran tontas: libros, comida, patines nuevos, etc. Cuando pensaba en comprarle u libro pase por una tienda de calzado, estos estaban en el aparador y enseguida me supe que tenía que dárselos a Elsa. El precio casi me da un infarto, pero no importaba.

El intercambio de regalos fue perfecto. Recibí cosas lindas que iba a atesorar y regale cosas significativas. Pasada la media noche, cerca de la una de la madrugada, escuchamos el timbre. Me dirigí a abrir la puerta y lo vi.

Su cabello rojo cobrizo igual al mío, con patillas gruesas y ojos verdes. Yo tenía la mezcla de los ojos de mis dos padres, él solo tenía el de uno de nuestros progenitores. Me sonrió torcido.

– Hey, hermanita –

– Hans – Dije sin tanto ánimo.

Mi hermano mayor.

Hans había estado insinuándosele a Elsa en varias ocasiones, yo siempre estaba furiosa y celosa. En una ocasión cuando yo estaba en clases en la universidad él había venido a verla, recuerdo que Elsa estaba preocupada por lo que yo pudiera pensar. Me costó mucho que me dijera que Hans la había besado, en ese momento yo no tarde en ir a él y enfrentármele, hasta le di una cachetada.

Era mi hermano.

Sangre antes que amor.

Pero no le iba a permitir que besara a mi novia.

No se detuvo ahí porque siguió insinuando cosas, finalmente Elsa se cansó y cuando está enojada hay que temerle. Le gritó cosas, Hans dejo de seguirla, aunque seguía coqueteándole y eso me molestaba en ocasiones. Él tenía un buen trabajo y un montón de conquistas allí, por lo que solo era más desesperantes cuando se le acercaba a mi novia.

Entro tranquilamente en la casa, con su mano en su terno y una sonrisa en su rostro. La mirada que le lanzó a Elsa me decía claramente que ella era capas de tomar represalias si intentaba algo hoy y él no haría tal cosa.

Con el tiempo la noche llego. Yo estaba en mi habitación compartida con mi novia colocando la cajita musical en una repisa, junto a otros objetos, cuando unos brazos me rodearon por la cintura. Elsa me sonreía ligeramente besándome en el hombro.

– Me alegro que te haya gustado tanto –

Sonreí.

– Yo también – Ella me mordió el hombro, pero no de una forma placentera, de hecho sí me dolió – Ay, lo siento, estaba bromeando – Dejó de morderme y me miró con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa – Cualquier cosa que me hubieras regalo lo habría amado, incluso si no me hubieras dado nada porque ya te amo y nada puede cambiar eso

Ella parecía más complacida y luego me besó en los labios. Rodeé su cuello con una sonrisa, luego de la nada Elsa me mostró un boleto. Yo lo miré confundida por unos segundos hasta que al leerlo me sorprendí bastante retrocediendo un paso.

– Wow... ¿de dónde lo has sacado? – Lo tomé en mis manos. La escritura ponía: Museo del Arte, exposición.

– Tengo mis contactos – Se encogió de hombros.

Levanté una ceja y me reí. Ella sonrió y me besó en la frente – Espero que lo disfrutes –

– Sí, va a ser, ¿espera no vendrás? – Pregunté sorprendida. Elsa negó.

– No, tengo cosas que hacer. Entrevista de trabajo – Se sentó en la cama despreocupada. Volví a mirar el boleto en mis manos y luego a Elsa que estaba sentada despreocupada.

– Me hubiera gustado que vengas conmigo – Me senté a su lado.

– Lo sé – Su mano tomó la mía. Nos quedamos mirándonos por un instante. Yo sentía como a nuestro alrededor se mantenía en silencio, desaparecía de a poco y solo importaba mi mano entre la de Elsa. Una sonrisa en nuestros labios. Un corazón palpitante. Ella se puso en pie mirándome. Imagine que iba a besarme o lo que fuera pero solo sonrió y se fue.

Parpadeé confundida y luego la miré aturdida.

– ¡Oye! –

Elsa se rió. Se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta y me guiño el ojo.

– Vamos, Anna, aún tenemos que disfrutar de lo que queda de Navidad –

Dicho ésto se fue. Me quede ahí parada por unos instantes antes de captar bien que me estaba abandonando para ir con los demás. Corrí detrás de ella sonriente y la abracé por la espalda a mitad de camino. Ella rió. Sabía que Elsa tenía sus misterios, pero eso no me importaba porque estábamos juntas y mientras estuviéramos juntas... yo estaba dispuesta a todo por ella así como ella por mí.

FIN


End file.
